


Dancing with Ghosts in Your Garden

by GalacticBandaid, GhostFalcon



Series: Magical Forces [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mild References of Suggestive Content, Slow Burn, manipulative parents, mostly canon ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 196,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticBandaid/pseuds/GalacticBandaid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFalcon/pseuds/GhostFalcon
Summary: His eyes fell on the chosen one and a slow smile spread across his face as he watched him racing his friends to the train. There was so much promise in the young wizard- capable beyond what this school could teach him, from what he could ever fully understand.“Anakin, slow down!” Obi-Wan called after him, “If you’re not careful, you’ll fall.”“Yes…” Sidious thought, “He will.”Coming soon: Year 2
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala & Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Satine Kryze & Obi-Wan Kenobi & CC-2224 | Cody, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Magical Forces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975930
Comments: 156
Kudos: 123





	1. Year 1: Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This concept was born in an Uno’s before a delayed flight (on 2/12/20) and has lowkey carried us through the pandemic.
> 
> We’re updating every Saturday and we hope it fills you with the good vibes it’s given us. 
> 
> Even though this fic borrows some of her concepts (as well as her wizarding world), we do not affiliate with J.K. Rowling and condemn bigotry.

Summer came and went with the fleeting heat of a fever dream for young Anakin Skywalker. Aside from his general distaste for summer as a season with its blazing sun and sandy beaches, the overall course of the months seemed to elongate simply because for the first time in his entire life, he was excited to go to school.

He’d never belonged at school with the muggles. Not only did he constantly have to stress over hiding who he was, which frustrated him to no end, but he was somehow still painted as a freak. This would lead to Anakin getting into some form of a scuffle, which would result in accidental use of magic.

His repertoire of indiscretions included, but was not limited to:

  1. Sending a student into a never-ending hole in the ground 
  2. Floating up and away 
  3. Causing a bully to only be able to breathe underwater 
  4. Pantsing another bully in front of a pretty girl (okay, he didn’t use magic for that one)
  5. Making a parent on the PTA turn mute
  6. Transforming his entire class’s musical instruments into live snakes
  7. Burping the alphabet, but with explosive fire (this was more of a result of spicy foods than confrontation)
  8. Turning a teacher into a fat purple penguin 



And this meant he often hopped around schools like it was a playground game. He’d never had that many friends, and when he did, he understood that it was never meant to last. Honestly, none of the magical situations he got himself into were on purpose. They simply transpired from a raw energy within him, or so his mother always defended when the Ministry of Magic came calling.

This didn’t make the face she made every time he returned with an expulsion notice any easier. She insisted that she wasn’t mad and that she loved him regardless, but he knew that somewhere deep down she wished she had a child that didn’t force her to uproot her life so often.

It helped that she was also a wizard, but she’d given up that life in favor of the muggle world and sought to raise Anakin in it as well. She never used magic, save for the rare moments where she had to hastily put out a fire or turn a person back into their rightful form; always on the account of one of his accidental outbursts. It wasn’t that she detested it, but that Shmi Skywalker had an appreciation for those who did things with their own hands. She was hardworking that way and while Anakin saw her employment as a waitress to the pub below their apartment as borderline slavery, she seemed at peace with it.

He’d never even heard of Hogwarts until a man named Qui-Gon Jinn appeared on their humble doorstep with a huge stack of envelopes. He carried the airs of humility, wearing robes that looked much older than Anakin. His hair draped down his shoulders in a thick curtain that was fashioned half-up and half-down.

Anakin had to crane his head back to look him in the eyes, but he had a kind face that seemed easy to trust. Qui-Gon, he quickly discovered, was a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and came to deliver Anakin’s invitation in person.

“That’s a bit peculiar, isn’t it?” Shmi said warily. “Professors don’t normally make house calls.”

Qui-Gon had a twinkle in his eye as he nodded to her respectively. “Not typically, but we have attempted to send out Anakin’s letter all summer, but to no response.”

“We moved.” Anakin said and gave his mum a curious look. “There’s school for people like us?”

Shmi never took her eyes away from Qui-Gon and the two seemed to be speaking in a silent language that Anakin could not understand. He didn’t try to, because he immediately started buzzing around the room as rapidly as possible. This wasn’t just good news. It was _marvelous_ news. This meant he wouldn’t have to go to that awful boy’s preparatory school in the fall. He could be amongst _other_ wizards and learn how to harness the power within him.

In the midst of his scurrying around the room, he’d gotten so excited that he started to levitate off the ground. Neither adult noticed, even when Anakin drifted well above the impressive height that was Qui-Gon Jinn.

He overheard his mother softly ask, “Will he be safer there?”

“The safest thing we can do for him is to train him.” Qui-Gon said. “I know how much he means to you, Shmi.”

“Uh, a little help here?” Anakin interrupted.

Qui-Gon looked up and smiled at him, “How’s the weather up there?”

“Unsteady, sir. I don’t know how you manage it.” Anakin said.

A deep and hearty laugh broke across the room as he whipped a wand from the pocket of his robe. With the flick of the wrist and an utterance of “Descendo”, Anakin was placed back on his two feet once again. A part of him always liked when he floated off. He enjoyed being in the air.

Qui-Gon ruffled a hand through Anakin’s hair and looked to Shmi. There was more of that secret and silent adult-speak happening, but when Shmi looked to Anakin, he tried his best to convey that he wanted nothing more than to be amongst his own kind for a change. His little outbursts have been occurring more frequently and he was not sure how much more disappointment he could take.

To his surprise, she relented. 

And so it was settled. Anakin was to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the fall- which was shockingly his mother’s alma mater. In his 11 years of living, she’d never mentioned it, just that she’d gone to school with other witches and wizards growing up and how she felt it was too isolated from the real world.

* * *

“Do I get a wand?”

“Yes, Ani.” She smiled lightly as they walked down the cobblestone streets of London. Cars and people buzzed throughout the town, each taking a slice of the rare sunny day. Normally, Anakin had zero interest in back to school shopping as it usually just included hand-me-downs from used outlets and the cheapest notebooks and pencils. Specifically, the kinds of pencils with erasers that didn’t function properly.

“Do you think I could have one like Qui-Gon’s?”

“The wand chooses the wizard.” She said, “Wands are unique. Just like people.”

He’d spent enough time in London to know for certain that there was not a wizard store at the market- not one that wasn’t mocking their culture with top hats and white rabbits. They passed familiar shops and boutiques until they made a turn onto Charing Cross Road and stopped in front of a charcoal pub with a faded sign hanging to the side. Anakin moved to continue walking as well, but Shmi was cemented to her position.

“Mum?”

She didn’t answer, only kept her eyes trained forward with a combination of knowing fear and unmovable determination. She took in a deep breath and reached for Anakin’s hand before leading him up to the large black door and pushing their way in.

It was equally unimpressive on the inside, resembling every other dive in England. Men and women huddled around their dimly lit booths and tables, trading barbs and sharing grub. He swore as they walked by a few, he heard his mother’s name leave their lips. Normally, a protective instinct would kick in, but his own beguilement was placed on halt. He was unsure what grabbing a beer was going to do for them, but then again, that was before the fabrics of reality opened before him.

His jaw dropped when a crummy hole-in-the-wall developed an _actual_ hole in the wall and he suddenly stood on the bridge between parallel realities. There was the one at which he came from with its conformities, drab colors, and mundane days. What lay before him was anything but drab or mundane. While he’d never been here before, he automatically felt a singing rightness to it and found he could not bring himself to turn back- not even to express his sense of awe to his mother.

As if on a gravitational pull, he moved forward, his mother’s hand squeezing his own without a second thought. They drifted down the winding cobblestone street. It resembled the older paths in England with tight streets and turns as well as crowded rows of buildings. These, however, did not consist of standard row homes or shops, but an array of bright-roofed places of commerce. 

His eyes were pulled everywhere, unsure whether to fixate on the joke shop or the menagerie, which had its windows lined with an assortment of obscure pets ranging from rats to little colorful wisps of fluff that he could not name.

There was a shop explicitly for selling cauldrons as well as robes, which were written on the list Professor Qui-Gon Jinn had given them before taking leave. Anakin had memorized it backwards and forwards and still hadn’t fully grasped the act of actually buying this kind of stuff.

Adults and their children appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the road and nobody blinked a second thought. Afterwards, they tucked their wands into their boot or pocket and went about their business with a casual air that only came with experience. They were all dressed very different from him- wearing long and vibrant robes as well as mismatched hats. No two were the same and while some of the younger crowd was more modernly dressed, most appeared to be in costume for a stage play. Anakin tried his best not to gawk at the strangers, who paid his shock no mind. He was supposed to be one of them, but while the rational part of him was trying to stop staring at wizards openly performing magic in public, the bigger part of him could only revel in the joy that came with not being the odd man in the room. 

Various pleasant smells filled the open sky, which increased his sense of wonder. The street was lined with many different cafes and restaurants. The one that piqued his interest had a large light-up ice cream cone pinned on the roof. Just as his mouth began to water at the possibilities of how advanced magical ice cream could be, he was briefly tugged from his reverie by his mother, who took them aside and near the window of a different shop.

She knelt before him, a small and knowing smile playing at her lips, but also a bit of sadness that he could not understand. How could she ever want to leave this world? There was so much to explore and behold. What did their grubby flat above the old pub have that this place didn’t?

“Welcome to Diagon Alley. I know it’s a lot to take in.” She said and gave his shoulders a gentle squeeze. “And there will be time for that later.”

“And magical ice cream?” He tried. Though he wasn’t sure what was going to be so different about it. 

She chuckled. “One rite of passage at a time.”

And with that, she stood up and nodded towards the shop behind him. “In there, I think you’ll find what you’ve been anticipating most. I’ll meet you back here with your textbooks. Do not wander, Ani.”

He heeded her advice and swung the wooden door open to reveal a dimly lit storage room that was stacked from floor to ceiling with shelves of long, thin boxes. Singular orbs of fading light dangled from the high ceiling and cast a yellow glow onto each shelf, though nothing worth noting leapt out at Anakin. Juxtaposed to the rest of the marketplace, it resembled a cluttered library rather than anything enticing. He couldn’t see how this would be what his mother believed was the most exciting place. 

Well, aside from the gentleman positioned behind the desk, which sat next to a winding staircase leading to a closed door. At least, Anakin believed they were a gentleman, but it felt wrong to assume given they were clearly _not_ human with a long snout, gray skin, and a very dinosaur-like shape. They wrote with a long feather in hand, clearly transfixed with whatever was being transcribed, and paid Anakin no mind. 

“Um, excuse me?” Anakin spoke after the silence felt like it might overwhelm him.

Golden eyes lifted from the parchment to study him and Anakin swore he saw a thousand lifetimes in the span of seconds, but was also fairly certain he wasn’t under a spell. He couldn’t decide if they were kind or not- just all knowing yet totally unassuming.

“Yes, young man?” Their voice kept things ambiguous with a slight waver that gave away their age and a tone that was coated in gravel when they spoke. 

“Um,” Anakin desperately wished his mother came in with him now, because he wasn’t even sure what he was supposed to be asking for from this _creature._ Said creature looked at him with expectant and timeless eyes, which eventually narrowed after considering Anakin.

“You’re new.” They said and got up from behind the desk, but not without the help of a cane and patience.

“Yes, sir.” He internally cursed for slipping, because really, he did not need to offend anyone on his first day in the wizarding world. While Anakin didn’t normally mince words, he hadn’t yet learned how to truly defend himself from this ancient wizard if that was required. 

But, no rebuttal or offense came. Instead, this old man smiled and nodded before gesturing for Anakin to come closer. Despite previous anxieties, Anakin did as he was instructed.

“What a pleasure it is to share this moment with you.” He said and upon closer inspection, had many smile lines crinkled around the corners of his eyes. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Anakin Skywalker.”

“And what are you?”

“Uh, a person. What are you?”

This was hilarious to Tera Sinube, who laughed so hard that Anakin feared he was going to knock himself off balance somehow. He did not appear very physically stable as it was. 

“Well, I’m a Cosian, but I’m also a person.” He said. “I was referring to your blood lineage. This can help when trying to pair wands to wizards.”

Anakin’s eyes felt like they were going to bulge out of his head, which provided more comedic content for the older wizard, who quite literally slapped his own knee at the confusion on Anakin’s face.

“You’re a wandmaker?” Anakin gaped, not caring about sounding foolish.

“Must be muggle-born.” Sinube smiled knowingly.

“Muggle?”

“Human.” He corrected, “My apologies. It’s what non-magical humans are referred to by wizards.”

While the statement held no edge beyond what naturally came with the tones of his voice, Anakin could not help feeling slightly bristled by the confusion. 

“My mum’s a wizard, actually.” He said pointedly, “My father was a hum-muggle, though.”

He might as well get used to the verbiage.

Tera Sinube stared at him more carefully over his long snout and bit his lip in what appeared to be concentration. 

“Skywalker.” He rolled the name around in his mouth and then his eyes widened a little before settling back to normal. “11 inches, Pear, with unicorn hair.”

“Huh?” 

Sinube smiled and drifted to the back to pick up various packages from shelves. “That was your mother’s wand type. Your mother is Shmi Skywalker, right?”

“You know my mum?” Anakin asked.

“I’ve never forgotten a wand nor the wizard it chose.” He said with a firm nod.

“Wait, I don’t get to pick the one I want? Because I know this guy and his wand is super-”

“-The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Skywalker.” Sinube said firmly. “If it were backwards, I’d be terrified of the outcome. People have a tendency of prioritizing what they want rather than accepting what they need. And from that, we devolve into chaos.”

He wanted to push the point, because while arguing with a seasoned wandmaker about wands seemed foolish, Anakin really did enjoy the sleek fashion of Qui-Gon’s burgundy wand and believed that would most suit him too. However, Sinube did not give him much room to talk and instead laid out an array of thin boxes on the desk.

“I’ve been doing this for a very long time. Longer than I’d care to admit, actually, and I swear to you I’ve never come up with inconclusive results.”

Even as he said it, it felt like condemnation.

Because after a series of almost-disasters including, but not limited to: setting the entire wooden office on fire, turning Sinube into a Cosian Kebab, dissolving the floor into a gaping black hole beneath them, and literally turning the wooden wand into an angry python- it was easy to feel discouraged. 

There were also wands that simply didn’t react to Anakin at all, which was even more disappointing. He had managed to let Sinube give him the opportunity to try Qui-Gon’s wand type on the off chance that his interests and needs coincided. 

However, the 13” larch with dragon heartstrings acted as little more than a fancy stick in Anakin’s hand, much to his dismay and attempt at making it work.

“Ah, larch is a much sought-after wood.” Sinube said. “However, it is amongst the hardest to appease in terms of partnership. Its matches are typically hidden artifacts, so to speak, with untapped and unnoticed potential until the pair meets. Qui-Gon Jinn certainly matched that description as a young boy.”

Anakin wanted to further protest, but chose against it in favor of sulking. At this point, he cared a great deal less about matching Qui-Gon as he did finding a wand that would actually work with him at all.

“Now, now. One must not give up so easily.” Sinube placed a large hand on his shoulder. “I will have you know that some of the greatest wizards that ever lived were difficult to match. I was not alive in Headmaster Yoda’s time as a young wizard, but it evidently took days to find his wand.”

Anakin sighed, “I’m just so new to all of this, but I’ve always dreamed of it, if that makes sense.”

“It does and this moment will be a fond one if you let it happen.”

He tried to do just that and humored Sinube’s every whim of attempts and even climbed the ladder along the bookcase to grab more wands for him. It wasn’t until knocking a loose box from its hold on top of the bookcase and onto the floor- successfully rolling the wand across the room- that Anakin felt the room change.

Upon picking it up, the atmosphere transformed into one bathed in angelic light with a potent wind that swept all around them and took loose strands of parchment into the air. Anakin’s hand that gripped the wand grew impossibly warm, but never hot, and a strength seemed to manifest deep in the core of his being. Anakin’s soul felt complete where he never knew it was missing a piece. 

Eventually, the lights dimmed and the heavens ceased singing and while he believed he’d been the only one doused in glory, it was clear from Sinube’s face that he’d bore witness to the whole spectacle. Perhaps, this was why he did what he did for so long.

“And there you have it.” The older wizard grinned. “An 11 ½” holly with dragon heartstrings. Known for handling well with the impetuous and the quick to anger as well as accompanying one with a large spiritual journey ahead of them.”

Anakin reverently ran his thumb across the surface of the hilt. How he could ever want anything else seemed ridiculous now. He finally tore his eyes away from his wand to acknowledge Sinube.

“Thank you, Mr. Sinube.” He said as he handed him the money his mother gave him- apparently it was the exact amount, “For being patient.”

“It was my pleasure, Mr. Skywalker. I just ask that you always extend yourself and others the same courtesy.”

“I will!” Though his rush to race out the door did not support the statement. 

After Anakin left, Sinube’s eyes drifted to the wand that had been previously turned into a snake.

“Curious…” He said as he picked it up. Just as suspected, it was an elm wand, which was heavily believed to only react to wizards of pure-blood. Sinube, who was not human in any sense beyond spirit, hardly listened in on the political rubbish surrounding blood lineage. Still, it was odd that the elm wand reacted so.

* * *

Anakin dashed out of Sinube’s in such excited haste that he ran square into a family of wizards which knocked his wand from his hand and had it rolling onto the street. An array of passing feet accidentally kicked it along in transit and Anakin found himself scrambling on the ground in an ill-willed attempt to recover the wand he’d just struggled to meet.

“Excuse me! Sorry! Coming through!” He pushed his way through the crowd, never once taking his eyes off the ground and failing to really keep track where he was going. 

Finally, his wand was spared from the stampede as it was all but launched into a darker passageway and down a series of steps. Anakin breathed out a sigh of relief and frustration as he descended to retrieve his wand. It wasn’t until he picked it up and determined that it was still usable did he realize he had absolutely no idea where he’d drifted.

Behind him, there was the pocket of light he’d come from while ahead only lay an oblique of shadows that extended deeper and deeper into a silent unknown. He could still feel the sunlight that shined bright on Diagon Alley at his back. However, he was inexplicably drawn forward as though he were being called. In fact, his feet seemed to move at their own accord, because despite his mind telling him otherwise, he followed the path of noir and gray stone until reaching a crossing.

Strange and unhappy creatures seemed to shuffle around one another without exchanging pleasantries or even acknowledging one another. Somehow, this part of town seemed even tighter than the rest of Diagon Alley. The shop owners were grim and threatened their patrons, though the patrons did not seem kind either. A few cast curious stares at Anakin as he walked by, but he did not want to be caught idle for too long and went the opposite direction, away from the quiet community of threatening onlookers. 

As he drifted further along a narrow opening and towards a glowing green light, he felt a resounding cold settle in his bones without warning. His thoughts were screaming in meaningless questions as to why he was even here, but he resisted the urge to turn away. If he did, sleeping that night would be more impossible than enduring the chill that traveled up his spine at every distant echo.

He found himself clutching his wand instinctually, though he had no indication on how to use it. He slowly treaded closer to the ambient green hue that reflected off the stone wall. The anxiety that coiled in the pit of his stomach resembled that of being the follower and the followed. He was not sure which he was more fearful of in the present. When he rounded the corner, he realized it appeared to be from a wizarding shop, no less. While this should have caused relief, Anakin remained on high alert, noting that this shop did not resemble the others.

It was well-buried in the shadows, for one thing, and did not seem to be sought after despite its claim to sell antiquities. There were three front windows with a green light emanating off of them and highlighting the clear prevalence of skeletons throughout the store. He tried not to think too hard about their origin. 

He squinted his eyes as he made out the sign on the front. 

“Borgin and Burkes.” He murmured to himself.

He kept his steps silent and his breaths minimal, particularly when he realized he was not alone. Quickly, he rushed into the store in an attempt to avoid being seen by a large figure all dressed in black. The storeowner was clearly gone for lunch or other dealings, because he was not questioned when he slipped behind the counter after realizing the large presence was (hopefully unknowingly) following him inside. 

There was a moment of silence beyond what Anakin could barely make out as the ignition of a flame. 

He closed his eyes and wondered what his mother thought of his absence for the first time. What if she didn’t let him go to Hogwarts for wandering off? Surely, the rule of avoiding dark alleys applied to the wizarding world just as much as it did the real world. He felt remorse and regret, but didn’t even know where to begin on how to leave.

_“Are you sure, Master?”_ A deep, but hushed voice asked.

_“Yes. It is time to act. He arrives at Hogwarts this year.”_ The second voice sounded like more of a hiss than actual speech and crackled alongside the fire.

_“There is much to prepare, then.”_

Anakin peered his head from around the desk in a feeble attempt to catch a glimpse. Anyone that entered an empty shop to have a secretive conversation could not have been up to any good. What he was supposed to do about it, he was unsure.

The figure that had followed him into the shop was huge in stature- even larger and more dominant in appearance than Qui-Gon. He was dressed from head-to-toe all in black robes that were pulled over his head and shrouded him like a phantom. 

The other man was not present in the physical sense, but judging from what Anakin could tell, was either _in_ the fireplace or he _was_ the fireplace. Green embers flicked in every direction, wild in abandon and enchantment as the phantom spoke down. Anakin wished he could get a better look, but thought better of it lest he reveal his presence.

_“Just see to it that you are ready, Lord Tyranus. The Sith will rise once again if all goes according to plan.”_

The phantom man knelt before the fireplace, as if to swear an oath. _“I will not fail you, my Master.”_

There was a long enough pause where Anakin briefly thought the conversation had ended, but a maniacal laugh rippled through the shop and he had to suppress the urge to whimper. 

_“Good.”_ He enunciated. _“Until the darkest day at the darkest point.”_

_“Until then.”_

_“And by the way, my apprentice. You are not alone.”_

Anakin’s eyes shot open and he burst into a blind sprint towards and through the door, narrowly avoiding a green shock of lightning that ricocheted where he’d previously been sat. Flames blew up behind him, lighting the dark path before him. He mindlessly chose his fate and sprinted down the cobblestone path to where he’d originally entered through. Well, it was where he believed he’d entered, at least.

His knees were almost hitting his chest. He was running so hard and determined to carry his strides as far as his little legs could take him. It finally felt as though his mind had lined up with his body and that every sense in him was on fire because of it. He could still smell the singed wood from the desk and hear the hushed tones of that dark voice.

There was so much he hadn’t gotten to do. He hadn’t seen Hogwarts or used his wand or made new friends. And for what? What did he have to say for drifting down strange roads that he had no place seeing? 

He didn’t dare look behind him at risk of seeing what was approaching him, ready to swallow him up whole and never allow him to see or feel light ever again.

His mother would never get to see him graduate, which he knew was something she’d always hoped for him. She likely hoped it would be at a regular school, but would grow to be proud of him anyways. At the very least, he had intended on proving himself worthy of her devotion, even if she claimed he did not need to do such things. He would start by avoiding the dark side of Diagon Alley.

If he could only make it out alive. 

He ran into a few angry and disgruntled characters, but none had the wits about them to stop him beyond shouting vulgar and threatening chants at him. He was numb to their words. He tried to listen for another presence running through them as well, but could only hear the steady pounding of his own heart and blood in his ears as well as the sound of his feet hitting the pavement. 

A kaleidoscope of white light exploded before him as he’d finally wandered his way back to the open world. In a bout of momentary blindness he continued to plow straight ahead, colliding nearly instantly into an unyielding force. He found himself sprawled on his back staring at the very blue sky before he had a moment to catch himself.

Surely, he was caught and about to die in broad daylight. His wand fell from his hand and tears streaked his face. He didn’t even know where to begin in begging for his life. He wasn’t sure why he even went down that stupid pathway- just that it had called him. He felt he knew more now, though,and that it scared him.

His breathing grew heavy and frantic, but two firm hands settled on his shoulders- not his neck. He mustered up the courage to look up at his probable attacker and make peace with the fact that he’d lived an okay life thus far.

“Are you alright?” A voice- very different from the one before- asked him and the face matched the voice in its concern. 

Instead of a hulking figure cloaked in black, there was a teenager- lean, medium-height, and light-skinned. Anakin would have thought he was an adult wizard by how he was dressed like a professor, in a pressed sweater-vest with a white button-up beneath, as well as ironed trousers and neatly combed auburn hair. However, his face was young and soft with caring blue-gray eyes. He held a certain air of authority and responsibility on him as though he’d been born shouldering the weight of the world.

Anakin sniffled and tried to come to terms with the fact that he was not about to die today and shrugged his shoulders in response. 

The older boy’s eyes looked from where Anakin had come from in horror. “Why in the blazes were you coming from Knockturn Alley?”

He ran an arm along his face to get rid of any tears or snot that might have gone rogue in his hysteria. 

“I-I got lost from my mum.” He said and hated how small he sounded, but he truly did not feel like explaining to a stranger why he’d decided to take a stroll into the ugly side of town. 

“In Knockturn Alley?” He furrowed his brow, unwilling to be shaken. Clearly, this place had a bad reputation and Anakin could understand why.

“Why is that place even there at all?” Anakin complained. “I… I thought it might be a shortcut and… it wasn’t.”

The older boy’s conflicted expression was traded for one of sympathy and he simply gathered Anakin’s wand for him as well as his own dropped belongings before helping Anakin to his feet.

“Well, no harm done, right?”

He wasn’t so sure, but he nodded all the same.

“Let’s get you back to your mum, okay? It can be dangerous around here for a first-timer and I’m sure she’s worried sick.”

He appreciated not being confused for a muggle this time, though this kid struck him as a seasoned member of the wizarding community. Even still, after what he’d just seen, he was happy to have the company. He didn’t miss the disgusted look he shot back to Knockturn Alley over Anakin’s shoulder.

“Do you go to Hogwarts?” Anakin asked.

“Why, most of everyone here either has been, will be, or is a student at Hogwarts.” He said and scanned the crowd. “I’m entering my fifth year.”

Anakin sighed, “It’ll be my first.” 

“I would have never guessed.” Though there was an obvious edge of sarcasm to his tone, which was a welcome surprise as he seemed regularly quite stiff. “I see you got your wand already.”

“From Tera Sinube’s. Just like everyone else, I’m guessing.” Anakin said, but did not miss the way his new companion flinched ever so slightly when he’d said that. There was a wand peeking out of his pocket, so it wasn’t that he simply didn’t possess one. He tried to think nothing of it and move on, taking notice instead of the button that sat atop the books that the older boy carried.

“Do all fifth years get badges that say they’re ‘perfect’ on them?” 

He chuckled. “It says ‘prefect’, actually. It’s a big honor at Hogwarts. I essentially was elected by the Headmaster and Head of House to uphold the code of ethics at the school.”

“So…” Anakin paused. “You’re a hall monitor.”

He thought about that for a moment. “Is that what muggles call it?”

“Yeah, mate. It’s a pretty geeky position actually. The hall monitor at my school got _so_ many wedgies that they had to get his briefs surgically removed.”

He grimaced. “Yes, well, bullies are no strangers to Hogwarts either, but I’d like to think at least some of them heed to our words and authority. So, if you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to reach out.”

Anakin smiled. “Thanks. Trouble usually finds me pretty quick so I’ll need the connections.”

The Prefect smiled. “I can see that.”

* * *

By the time the Prefect had finally reunited Anakin with his mother, the sky above them began collecting orange and pink hues to resemble a mosaic painting. Anakin’s mood had brightened substantially since exiting the horrid Knockturn Alley and was all the more relieved to see that his mother didn’t appear too angry with him for disappearing.

Because he was still the kind of guy that liked hugging his mum, he ran to her all the same and enveloped her in a tight hug that she knelt to meet him for.

“I got lost.” He said, voice muffled by her shoulder.

“I know it’s all bright and new to you, but this place isn’t all rainbows and sunshine, Ani.” She sighed and stroked his hair. “You have to be mindful of your surroundings.”

Anakin understood what she meant more than he could say right now. For some reason, he felt he shouldn’t relay what had happened to his mother. Not only because it would upset her, but because thinking back on it sent a cold chill down his spine. He simply nodded in agreement and his mother finally acknowledged the young chaperone, who awkwardly stood off to the side.

“Thank you very much for seeing my son safely back to me. I hope he didn’t cause you any trouble.” She smiled warmly.

The older boy waved a hand of nonchalance, though his stiff posture didn’t quite sell the casual vibe he was going for. “Oh, no trouble at all. I was glad to be able to see Diagon Alley through the eyes of a newcomer.”

Anakin beamed. “He showed me all around! Mum, can I get an owl?”

Shmi chuckled. “Later. We must be getting home before it grows dark. I’ve got a late shift tonight at the pub.”

He slumped his shoulders a little bit. “You always have work.”

She sighed and gently pushed some hair out of his face. “I do what I must so we can have a nice life.”

Anakin wanted to say something along the lines of their lives not being so _nice_ thus far, but he knew it would hurt his mother’s feelings and despite his disappointment, did not want to do that.

The Prefect smiled. “I better be off, myself. I’ll see you at school!”

He waved. “Yeah! I’ll see you then! Thank you!”

Shmi smiled down at him. “At least you’re already making friends. What was his name?”

Anakin blanked. “Oh… I don’t know! He’s a prefect though.”

“He saved you and you didn’t get his name?” She asked.

“He didn’t _save_ me. I had it under control.” He puffed out his chest, even if deep inside he knew that was not correct. “But I was distracted. Hey, look at my wand!”


	2. Year 1: September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin meets some new friends (and foes) early on in his Hogwarts career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saturdays are for the boys....... and updates!

September 1st couldn’t come quick enough for Anakin Skywalker. Since his dalliance in Diagon Alley, it seemed summer dragged on even more than it had before. Every night, his mother paid off their rent to the cruel and gruff Watto, who Anakin couldn’t stand with every fiber of his being. He made Shmi walk around in tight dresses and tolerate crude patrons all in the name of business. 

She was able to get the morning off to escort him to King’s Cross, where he would meet the train that was to take him to Hogwarts.

“Platform… 9 and ¾… That can’t be right!” He read aloud as they walked through the station. Shmi dragged a cart with his few belongings trailing behind. While she was always coy (despite Anakin’s constant questions) about her time at Hogwarts and her feelings about the wizarding world, a fond smile still crossed her lips as he said this.

Sure enough, it had not been a misprint and one shocking stroll through a brick wall later, they were faced with a ruby-red train that had “Hogwarts Express” emblazoned on the front and side. 

Countless families bustled around them excitedly, but time seemed to pass slowly for Anakin as he stood in awe. There were only fellow witches and wizards on this platform and all had the same purpose as he did. His heart raced and suddenly his hand felt sweaty in his mother’s grasp.

She looked down at him, confusion knitting her eyebrows together. “What’s wrong, Ani?”

As he looked up at her kind face, he realized for the first time, they would be apart. For as much as his curiosity got the better of him, that thought still pained him a great deal. Something about this parting hurt more. Knowing there was a darkness he did not understand out there and being so inexperienced only gave him more hesitance. 

“I don’t want to leave you.” He said.

She sighed, “I know I was against you going away to school before, but that was selfish of me. Our paths will cross again very soon and I’ll look forward to hearing about all of your adventures.”

He had so many questions- many of which she likely would not answer for reasons she would not give. It was simultaneously frustrating and terrifying, but he had to respect her caution, because rarely did his mother do anything without a just reason. 

“I will become the strongest wizard that ever was.” He vowed, “And I’ll get us out of this stupid town so you never have to work for a creep like Watto ever again.”

Her eyes were very sad at that, even though Anakin was trying to tell her that he would save them- to comfort her. She pulled him into a tight hug and kissed the top of his head.

“Worry not about being powerful. Worry about being kind. That is all I can ask from you.”

He didn’t see why he couldn’t do both? After all, he could _kindly_ give them a better life one day. She deserved that and he knew it. He would make her proud and grow strong and successful so that Shmi Skywalker never had to worry or want for anything ever again.

“I won’t disappoint you, mum.” He said.

“You never could, Ani.”

With one last wistful look and a slight nudge forward, Anakin finally stepped onto the train and forced himself not to look back.

Unfortunately, this caused him to run square into another passenger and send their luggage tumbling to the ground. Immediately panic-stricken and apologetic, he lept into action to assist the unsuspecting victim.

“I am so sorry!” He scrambled. “I was saying goodbye to my mum and-”

He drifted off from there, because when he met her warm brown eyes, the entire world seemed to go blank. There was no magic, reality, or goodbye’s so long as he was in her presence. His tongue felt fat in his mouth and unable to form anymore words. That sweaty feeling returned to his hands for a whole different reason.

“Um…” He said dumbly.

“It’s alright. It didn’t hurt or anything.” The girl said with ease and quickly collected her things. Her hair was tied back in a complicated series of braids that looped in all directions and even contained streamers of gold in their chestnut waves. He didn’t usually notice that kind of thing, but he was inexplicably drawn to everything about her. 

She wore a red tie with the female equivalent of the uniforms he’d purchased in Diagon Alley. She didn’t look nearly as awkward in them as he felt he had. Then again, hers were neatly pressed and likely not secondhand. The crest on her robe had a golden lion and the word “Gryffindor” etched into the bottom. 

“Er, nice lion.” He blurted.

She furrowed her brow as they both rose to their feet. “Pardon?”

He felt his eyes go round. He hadn’t exactly planned on saying that out loud. Perhaps it held some significance that was commonly known? Now, she would surely think of him as a fool.

“Gryffindor.” He said instead.

Realization bloomed across her cheeks and Anakin would do just about anything to see her smile like that again. “Oh! Yes. Is that what you’re hoping for?”

Not knowing what else to say, he just nodded.

“Cool, well, maybe I’ll see you later then.”

“If I’m actually looking forward.” He muttered.

He didn’t make it two steps before a funny looking creature wearing a green tie stopped him with a long brown finger to the chest. Like Tera Sinube, he had a snout, but it wasn’t nearly as long. He had the color and physique of a grasshopper with the wings of a bat. His eyes were narrowed at Anakin with suspicion.

“Hey, Shrimp! You talkin’ to my lady?” He asked in a gravelly voice.

His teeth were small and displaced while gray in color. 

Anakin, never one to back down from a fight, steadied his feet and prepared for the worst.

“And who are you supposed to be?” He asked. “Because there’s no way _she’s_ with _you_.” 

He shoved the long finger away from him and the creature’s cronies “ooh’ed” and “ah’ed” as though Anakin was really in for it. In reality, they didn’t know who they were toying with. 

“Watch yourself, kid. I can smell the muggle right off ya.” His smile broadened. “And ya see… My family doesn’t take kindly to muggles.”

“Yeah, well muggles have noses too. I doubt they like you much either.” Anakin challenged and the rest of the cart hushed to listen in on the budding friction.

He hadn’t even stepped three feet onto the train and was already getting into a fight. Well, in Anakin’s experience, it was better to assert yourself earlier rather than later. Bullies like this chump were everywhere and he didn’t care for any of them.

He whipped out his wand and shoved it against Anakin’s chin. He willed himself not to tremble. Yet again, the wand that sat in his sweatshirt pocket was useless if he wasn’t sure how to use it. Up close, he could see the patch on this older kid’s robe said “Slytherin”, which seemed fitting for a snake.

“I’ll turn you inside out you little-”

“-What’s going on here?” A firm and calm voice asked. 

Instantly, the crowd parted to make way for the familiar face of the prefect that Anakin had met in Diagon Alley. His hair was still neatly combed as it had been before, but this time he wore a blue variant of the uniform Anakin had come to know. His patch said “Ravenclaw” and had a black bird in the midst of it. His uniform was pressed and extra crisp in comparison to everyone else’s, which was saying something as everyone likely had their parents iron their clothes before coming. 

More distinctly, was the prefect pin that was attached to his lapel.

Everyone seemed to preoccupy themselves to avoid trouble. Of course, except Anakin’s opponent. His eyes still burned through Anakin with venom.

“Sebulba.” The Prefect’s voice grew stern. “I don’t think I need to remind you how severe attacking a student out of duelling club? Let alone in a strike against an unknowing _first year_. Hm?”

There was another beat where Sebulba seemed to seriously contemplate this, before dropping his hand altogether.

“That’s what I thought.” He said. “Carry on and do try to keep your wand to yourself.”

Some other passengers giggled at that, which earned them a glare from the properly admonished Sebulba. Anakin was relieved, but not foolish enough to believe this was actually over. 

Still, the Prefect nodded his head in a motion to follow him and led him through the rest of the cabin to a compartment in the very back. 

“Sorry about that.” He muttered.

“When I said to reach out, I hadn’t realized it would be so soon.” The older boy chastised. 

Anakin grimaced. “You’ve saved me twice and I haven’t even caught your name.”

“All in a day’s work for a prefect.” The older boy smiled in good nature. “My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

He reached out his hand formally and Anakin silently wondered if this kid really was an old man incarnate of some kind. “I’m Anakin Skywalker.”

“Well, Anakin, I feel the best way to keep you out of trouble for the remainder of the train-ride is to keep a close watch on you. Don’t need you flying out the window or anything of the sort.”

Anakin, while more interested in meeting and sitting with the girl he’d met earlier, conceded that it might be better to lay low for the rest of the ride. He wanted to at least make it to Hogwarts before getting kicked out.

Obi-Wan slid the door aside and revealed two other older students that seemed to be in his year. The one who sat on the right was a tan-skinned boy with a square jaw and a dark crew cut. Like the girl Anakin met earlier, he wore a red tie and that Gryffindor crest on his robe. He was handsome and fit and Anakin briefly wondered if there were sports offered at Hogwarts. If so, this guy was definitely involved. Unlike Obi-Wan, there was a natural physical dominance that emanated off of him, even as he ate a sandwich.

Across from him, a blonde girl sat with long legs crossed and a book balanced on her lap. She was objectively pretty, but intimidating with fierce blue eyes that instantly shot to inspect Anakin as though he were a bomb that needed to be diffused. Her lips were pursed in natural contemplation, which made her already defined cheekbones sharper. Her uniform matched Obi-Wan’s exactly, even down the prefect button. She, of course, wore a skirt and knee socks. 

“Anakin, this is Cody Fett and Satine Kryze.” Obi-Wan nodded. “Satine is my fellow co-prefect of House Ravenclaw and Cody is captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.”

“You can just say we’re friends, you know.” Cody drawled and grinned at Anakin. He still had food in his mouth, but was friendly all the same. “Nice to meet you, kid.”

Satine crossed her arms, her gaze growing all the more scrutinizing. “And just what stray have you brought in this time, Ben?”

Anakin wrinkled his nose in confusion and looked up to Obi-Wan, whose features made it clear that this was a conversation they’d had before. Many times. Cody seemed prepared to return full focus to his sandwich.

“Merely performing my duties as prefect in preventing a scuffle, _actually_.” He said. “Is that alright with her esteemed prefect?”

She narrowed her eyes at Anakin. “A scuffle? The train hasn’t even left yet.”

“It was Sebulba.” Obi-Wan said and the two stared at each other in quiet understanding.

“Sebulba is a prat.” She muttered. “Right, well, come on in. We should be leaving soon.”

So, Anakin elected to sit next to Cody. He would have sat next to Obi-Wan, considering he was the one who invited him in the first place, but for some reason Obi-Wan opted to sit beside Satine despite the obvious tension there. 

“I thought you said your name was Obi-Wan.” Anakin said, unsure if he’d heard him incorrectly before.

“It _is_ Obi-Wan.” He said while shooting Satine a pointed stare accompanied with a nudge of her foot for emphasis. “One botched roll-call our first year and Satine can’t seem to let it go.”

She shrugged. “Try as you might to convince everyone, your name is _not_ poetry.”

“It practically rhymes.”

“Not all poetry rhymes.” She rolled her eyes.

“Please excuse them.” Cody sighed and winked at Anakin. “They’ve got regularly scheduled arguments to adhere to.”

“Oh yeah?” Anakin chuckled as he watched the two go back and forth.

“Throws off their entire day if they don’t. Bet ya wish you were in detention, huh?”

Anakin snorted. “I’m just glad to be here at all.”

“I can see that.” He nodded. “I’ve got a little brother in your year. You should meet him. He likes troublemakers.” 

* * *

The rest of the journey to Hogwarts was surprisingly uneventful, save for the excitement that the candy trolley brought from Anakin. Obi-Wan purchased chocolate frogs and cauldron cakes for the whole compartment, which was a relief given Anakin did not have his own funds to acquire such distinct treats.

“Aw, bloody hell.” Cody cursed.

“What is it?” Satine asked. 

“Another Helga Hufflepuff.” He groaned. “I’ve already got three of them.”

“Maybe you’ve been eating too many chocolate frogs then.” Obi-Wan smirked.

Lifting up the hem of his shirt to reveal a sculpted tan abdomen, he cocked his head. “I think I can spare a few more, actually.”

“Yeah,” Satine agreed, which earned her a cross look from Obi-Wan, “I’m just being honest!”

He rolled his eyes, “Well, would a Rowena Ravenclaw shut you up about it?”

“I think it might.” Cody smiled and nudged Anakin. “Who’d you get?”

Anakin squinted at his own card “Some little troll named Yoda?”

He obviously said _something_ wrong, because while Cody burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, Satine simply shot Obi-Wan a confused look, and Obi-Wan avoided her stare by awkwardly coughing over his chocolate frog.

“Um- Anakin, that’s the Headmaster of the school.” He scratched the back of his neck. “And I do not recommend calling him a little troll if and when you meet him.”

Anakin felt his face go red. “These are _real_ people?”

“Yes, that’s why they’re moving.” He said gently.

“Muggle cards don’t move.” Satine said. “And they are typically fictional characters unless they’re sports trading cards.”

“Muggle cards don’t move?” Cody sneered. “Why bother, then?”

She narrowed her eyes. “Some people have an attention span that lasts longer than three seconds, Cody, and don’t need pretty things to distract us.”

“Oh you’ve got a lot of nerve, considering what you’re always distracted by. Or shall I say who y-”

That resulted in Satine’s cauldron cake bouncing off his head, which he caught in his mouth afterwards. It broke the tension of whatever he was going to say and they all shared a laugh. 

“So, who are the people on your cards?” Anakin asked, not wanting the moment to pass and embarrass himself later.

“I got Godric Gryffindor.” Satine showed him. “Gryffindor house, much like its founder, picks only those who are daring, bold, and brave first and foremost. He was most in favor of allowing muggle borns into Hogwarts.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Unlike Salazar Slytherin, who we don’t have a card of, but he founded Slytherin house and praised those that were cunning and ambitious. And of course, purely bred.”

Anakin frowned. There was that tendency to bring up blood-lineage. Did such things truly matter in this world? Was that why his mother had left?

“The two severred ties over that.” Satine said sagely. “Slytherin house doesn’t accept solely purebloods at this point, but they rarely pick those of just muggle birthright.”

“Rowena Ravenclaw, who represents our house,” Obi-Wan gestured to himself and Satine. “She chose only those that demonstrated wisdom, wit and intellect.”

“Not to mention creativity.” Satine added. 

“We get it, you’re nerds.” Cody said and flipped his card to Anakin. “Helga Hufflepuff is the founder of Hufflepuff house at Hogwarts. She’s already vanished for a while, but she’s a stout woman all dressed in gold.”

“More importantly,” Satine said sternly, “Helga Hufflepuff was the only founder not to have specific requirements for her students. She accepted anyone, which meant everyone in her house was typically characterized as loyal and true.”

“Hufflepuffs are good to have on your side.” Obi-Wan said. “A good friend of ours, Bail Organa, is a Hufflepuff.”

“Unless that team is Quidditch.” Cody whistled. “Even Kenobi can outplay everyone on their team.”

“I’ve gotten better!” He retorted.

Satine leaned forward. “For reference, Quidditch is the biggest sport in the wizarding world. Ben plays Keeper position for Ravenclaw’s team and Cody is a chaser..”

“You don’t play?” Anakin asked.

“God, no.” She scoffed. “Not only is it totally barbaric, but I’m really not much into flying. It gives you a headache just watching. The matches go on forever.”

“You can’t hate it that much.” Obi-Wan said. “You’re at every match.”

“One of these days, you’ll be glad I’m there to scrape your remains off the field.” She straightened. “Besides, it wouldn’t be very becoming for me _not_ to support my house if I stand a shot of being Head Girl one day.”

Anakin already knew when he heard flying was involved that Quidditch would be the sport for him. He simply leaned back and sighed.

“I think I’d like to be a Gryffindor.” He said.

Cody smacked him on the back. “Right on ya, mate. I hope you are!”

“You hope?”

“You don’t get to choose.” Satine frowned. “It’s about who you are.”

Anakin didn’t see how anybody could know who he was. He didn’t know them and they didn’t know him. The only person who understood him was far away and likely heading back to an empty flat, worried about the unknown. His heart sagged at that.

* * *

Both Obi-Wan and Satine got up early as per their mandate as prefects to help gather the first years and show them where to go. This meant, sadly, that Anakin would not be allowed to enter with either them or the pretty Gryffindor girl from earlier. He wondered what year she was in. She didn’t look that much older than him.

Instead, he and the other 11 year olds were shepherded into several small rowboats, which seemed silly at first. Were they seriously going to force them to row to shore? 

Of course not. Much to Anakin’s excitement, the boats seemed to be enchanted to move on their own accord. Not only that, but what they were moving towards was more magnificent than anything he’d seen in his entire life.

Hogwarts was a vision at night.

Granted, he’d never seen it in daylight, but basked in the moonlight that reflected off the black expanse of water that surrounded it, the castle looked straight out of a painting. Perched atop a series of rocks and eclipsing anything in the far distance with warm orange lighting accentuating its impressive and domineering architecture, to say it was anything less than awe-inducing would have been a lie.

Anakin must have been obvious in his shock, because a hand slowly closed his mouth. He looked over to who the hand belonged to and almost asked Cody why he was situated with the first years. Before he could say something so utterly stupid, he realized this was the younger brother Cody had referenced earlier.

Aside from having the exact same face as his older brother, this boy did look younger and smaller in stature without the layers of muscle that Cody had built from growth and working out. His hair was nearly shaved to the skin and was bleached so that it appeared to glow in the moonlight. 

“Better close your mouth, mate.” He said, “Lots of blowflies by the water.”

“I’ve never seen anything like it.” He said in awe.

“None of us have.” Cody’s brother smiled. “Not in person, anyway.”

_“Not anywhere for me_.” Anakin thought.

“I’m Rex. I’ve got lots of brothers that have passed through Hogwarts.” 

“I’m Anakin Skywalker,” Anakin turned to him, “I’ve met your brother, Cody.”

Rex rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Everyone’s met Cody. He’s the one people remember most.”

“Because of how good he is at Quidditch?”

“Is that what he said?” He laughed, “I’m better than him and I haven’t even hit a growth spurt yet. I’m looking to be on the squad next year.”

“Why not this year?” Anakin asked.

“Oh, first years can’t join up.”

Admittedly, the concept of getting to fly being delayed another second, let alone another year, deflated something within Anakin. Although, it was tough to be too upset when they were drawing closer and closer to the place that would make it all possible for him.

* * *

Anakin was pleased to be rounded into Obi-Wan’s orientation group for guiding them through the castle. He didn’t walk beside him, knowing how much he loathed the kiss-up’s in school. He doubted it was much different in the wizarding community. Rex stayed close and explained the details of what they were likely to go through that evening, right down to how a hat was about to decide their fates. 

“That’s insane!” Anakin hissed.

“If you think that’s mad, you’ve got a lot coming.” He chuckled. “We haven’t started classes yet.”

“If you are quite finished chatting, Mr. Skywalker and Mr. Fett, I’d like to get you all into the sorting ceremony.” Obi-Wan said stiffly.

Anakin winced apologetically, but any guilt was washed away when they’d walked into the dining hall. Despite being totally inside, a clear night sky with twinkling stars hung above them as well as an array of floating candles. Used to the mechanics of the muggle world, Anakin found himself trying to find the strings that held the candles up, but reminded himself just where he was.

He looked over to Rex, who despite his claims to understand all of this already, still looked impressed.

“I’d like to learn charms like that one day.” He said quietly.

“That’s why we’re here.” Anakin smiled and they gathered around the front of the room. Each of the four long tables that ran vertical were full of students all donned in pointy black hats. Obi-Wan and Satine sat together at the Ravenclaw table and while he honestly looked to Gryffindor’s table to try and spot Cody, he was instantly distracted by the girl from earlier. He could not name what it was about her that transfixed him, but he knew he had to find out.

Up front and sitting facing all of them, were several adults that already had plates full of food and wine glasses in front of them. Qui-Gon Jinn was amongst the row of adults that sat behind the podium. Central to them, there was a stand significantly larger for the Headmaster of the school.

The one who, Anakin would try terribly hard not to refer to as a little green troll.

Even if that was the best way to define Headmaster Yoda. 

Despite his wrinkles and seemingly frail physique, there were years of wisdom and knowledge there. He sat on what could best be described as a floating high chair and laid calm eyes across the crowd of students. On the other side of him, was an elderly human man, who wore ornate dark robes and had slicked back white hair. His face was pale and his eyes were dark, but there was a small smile at his lips.

Clearly, he’d caught Anakin staring, because he nodded at him in good nature and seemed to size him up before casting his direction elsewhere.

“That’s Professor Palpatine, head of Slytherin house.” Rex said. “Nicest head of house Slytherin has had in ages. Usually, they’re all prats according to my brothers.”

Anakin remembered the altercation he’d had earlier with Sebulba and shook his head. “I’d say he still has some work to do.”

Surprisingly, Headmaster Yoda did not stand to greet them. Instead, a dark-skinned bald man rose to his feet and held out a large stretch of parchment. His jaw was strong and his eyes were deadly serious and practically black. He struck Anakin as more of a warrior than a professor judging by his domineering confidence and simple robes.

“Welcome to Hogwarts, first years. I’m Professor Mace Windu. As you can gather, before you join your classmates, you must be sorted into your proper house. When I call your name, please come up and I will place the sorting hat on your head. First up, Rex Fett.”

“I guess they’re not going in alphabetical order.” He smiled at Anakin before going up. 

Despite being the youngest of a string of Gryffindors, Rex walked up to the front with the ease and confidence of someone who wasn’t shouldering the responsibility of a family legacy. Anakin wondered if it mattered to him which house he was placed in. Would they be upset if he was placed elsewhere? Everyone seemed very proud of their houses and to represent them. He probably should have asked before such a decision was coming to fruition. 

The hat hardly had to touch his head before it bellowed out, “GRYFFINDOR!”

Anakin flinched slightly from the sudden outburst. He hadn’t realized the hat was _literally_ going to say where they belonged. He’d question the legitimacy of the process if he wasn’t utterly captivated.

Gryffindor house burst into a fit of applause and they all greeted and patted Rex on the shoulder as he sat down. He sat beside his brothers and wore a bright and knowing smile on his face as though he knew where he’d belonged all along. 

Anakin wished he had that level of direction.

“Tol Skorr.” Professor Windu’s deep voice boomed over the excited children, which they all took as their cue to quiet down.

Not long after, “SLYTHERIN!” was called triumphantly.

Anakin continued to deeply ponder if _he_ cared about which house he would end up with. He’d already met some interesting people from most of the houses save for Hufflepuff. Satine made it sound like it was a very accepting house, which he wouldn’t mind given how little he knew about all of this.

Despite having Sebulba in it, he considered himself to be ambitious. He wanted to become the most powerful wizard that ever lived. That had to pertain to ambition, correct? Of course, when he looked over at those kids, they were the quietest table and looked very intense. 

He truly liked the idea of being in Ravenclaw. He’d already found himself looking up to Obi-Wan for guidance. He figured if there was anyone to follow in order to prevent himself from getting kicked out of this school, it was him. Satine seemed as though she would no doubt be a package deal if he was to hang around Obi-Wan.

Of course, why would he want to spend time with a first year?

Gryffindor had its obvious appeal and also sounded incredibly in tune with who he was. He was brave! And bold. Someone who wasn’t bold didn’t get kicked out of several schools for a multitude of ‘bold’ moves. 

He’d been so lost in thought that he somehow missed his name being called. He knew this, because Professor Windu tapped him on the shoulder and he quickly turned around gaped at the man, who towered over him.

“Skywalker. You’re up.” He said darkly, “And I suggest you pay attention lest you miss what the hat has to say.”

Anakin gulped. “Sorry, sir.”

He walked past Mace Windu and up to the chair that sat in the center of the stage. Everyone else’s sorting seemed to go by in a matter of seconds, but his felt as though it dragged on for hours. Sweat gathered at his temples and he couldn’t name why. Unlike the other sortings, he could hear the things the hat didn’t speak as though they were the thoughts crossing Anakin’s mind. It felt as if he was being mentally invaded.

“Hmm… Yes, very interesting… Ambition, bravery, loyalty… Not bad at all, Mr. Skywalker. You have been chosen for great things, indeed. Let’s see, but where to put you?”

“Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.” He squeezed his eyes shut, unsure when he’d made the choice.

The hat laughed, “Well, certainly _not_ Ravenclaw. No offense, but are you sure not Slytherin? I’m sensing a great unrest within you, determined to be ousted and grown into something magnificent.”

Anakin thought his heart was pounding in his ears. 

“Very well…” The hat sighed, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you. GRYFFINDOR!!!!!”

By the way the audience at Gryffindor’s table all cheered, he guessed they only heard the last bit, but even though Anakin had gotten what he’d wanted, he felt as though he’d been doused with cold water. Why did the hat feel the need to warn him?

“Looks like you got what you wished for.” A lovely voice said as he walked by.

He almost broke his neck from the double-take he made and forced a bright smile her way.

Yes, but at what cost?

* * *

Obi-Wan understood that with his fifth year, significantly more responsibility would come into play. Aside from acquiring prefect status (much to his and his parents' satisfaction), there were OWLS to worry about and it was the time for him to take up a protégé. It was a very prestigious honor to mold the minds of the youth and of course when the program opened up, he had readily been the first to volunteer. 

Satine claimed he had too much on his plate to instruct anyone, but she was also the second person to volunteer so he didn’t see how she had all that much room to talk. As his only academic rival and closest friend, she was surely under a similar level of stress.

Well, that just wasn’t true, and he knew it. Satine didn’t have the same familial duties to uphold and while an honor to carry on the Kenobi name, he wouldn’t be honest if he said it wasn’t daunting at times.

“I knew that Skywalker kid was a total Gryffindor.” She said after the housing ceremony. “Didn’t you?”

“Hm?” He hadn’t been paying all that much attention, if he was honest. “Oh, yes. Definitely.”

She bit her lip as she always did just before she was about to lecture him. “You seem more lost in outer space than usual.”

He glared at her. “Thanks for that. You know how serious this decision is.”

She sighed, “As prefects we get the first pick. We’ll get the cream of the crop if we so choose. I’d say the Ravenclaw first years seem fairly mild this year anyway.”

She may have been playing casual, but he knew her better than that to know that she was very nervous about the prospect of influencing a younger student. While practically the poster child for perfection in academics, behavior, and extra-curriculars, Satine still tended to have her own doubts.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” He said with an earnest smile. “You’ll be nagging the luckiest first year Ravenclaw in no-time.”

“I do not nag.” She shoved him through the door and he laughed. 

“Doesn’t she nag?” Obi-Wan asked their favorite professor, who sat with hands crossed behind his desk, looking as though he’d likely been expecting them.This earned Obi-Wan a swat on the shoulder from Satine.

“My favorite students.” Qui-Gon said. “Welcome back.”

To be fair, no one else had arrived yet. 

Satine smirked. “You can just go ahead and say Ben is. I won’t be hurt.”

“Oh contraire, Miss Kryze.” The tall man said coyly. “I believe you scored higher on my final exam last year.”

“By half a point.” She waved him off as though it weren’t a big deal to her. 

“Who’s keeping score anyway.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at her and she nudged him in response.

“Where’s everyone else?” She asked.

“Coming, I’m sure. You know how everyone tends to idle on the first night back. I can always count on you to be on time. It’s just as fitting too, because there is something I wanted to talk about with Obi-Wan. Satine, you may stay.”

She flopped into a chair off to the side. “What an honor.”

“If it helps, I think Obi-Wan could use a good nag every once in a while.”

“Hey!” Both students protested, to which Qui-Gon laughed merrily. 

“It is good to be back.”

Obi-Wan sighed and shifted in his stance. Why did he feel like Qui-Gon was about to drop some unforeseen and unwelcome duty upon him? Not only that, but did Satine have to have a front row seat to this melodrama?

“I know I cannot choose your protégé for you, Obi-Wan, but I think over these past few years, I’ve come to know you very well. Wouldn’t you say so?”

“I would.” He agreed.

“And while I know it is tradition for a fifth year to pick someone from their own house to mentor, it is not a written rule. Sometimes it is important for us to sacrifice what is status quo for what is right. What I’m about to ask is a lot, but can you please choose Anakin Skywalker as your mentee for the program?”

Obi-Wan let the question settle on him for a second, but he found no shock in this request. He should have, because many would be opposed to choosing outside their houses for a number of reasons. For one, it made instructing difficult when you didn’t share the same experiences, schedules, or common rooms. For another thing, those that shared houses were typically hardwired similarly. Of course, everyone had their differences, but there was a reason rivalries exist. 

There was also the fact that his parents would disapprove of him selecting a Gryffindor. Had Anakin been a Slytherin, they would have been more understanding, but a Gryffindor? That was not going to get him friendly results.

Anakin was clearly not going to be a very easy case either. Everyone saw this both on the Hogwarts Express as well as in front of everyone at the sorting ceremony. Prefects always picked students who they could see themselves in or see high potential in. When Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, he saw the opposite of himself- whether that was good or bad.

However, he kept lingering back on that moment he’d found a desperate and frightened boy tumbling out of the shadows and into the light. He’d looked terrified yet unmarred by the horrors of the wizarding world. He’d been so relieved to find Obi-Wan, who pondered several times what would have happened if Anakin stumbled across a more menacing wizard. 

There was something special about him, even if he couldn’t put his finger on it, and now it seemed Qui-Gon saw the very same unknown factor. Not that Obi-Wan really cared whether Anakin was special or not. He just wanted to help him get through this year. 

“I accept.” He said, much to Qui-Gon’s smile of approval.

“Ben…” Satine said warily.

“My mind is made up.” He said, shutting down any disapproval.

“When isn’t it?” She returned angrily and stood to her feet. 

He was taller than her this year- much to his relief, though he wasn’t sure why that suddenly mattered to him. Perhaps it was because Satine was starting to look a lot more mature than him. He could pretend he didn’t notice all he wanted, but the fact was, last year he was starting to feel like a lanky child next to her. Now, as she stood across from him with hands on her hips and annoyance in her bright blue eyes, he just felt unsettled.

Still, he was holding his ground on this.

“Qui-Gon wouldn’t be asking if it wasn’t important, right sir?”

“That is correct. However, this does need to be your choice alone.”

“And I just think you should take a minute to consider it!” She said. “You said it yourself that you’d found him lingering about in _Knockturn Alley_ all alone a few weeks ago.”

“I’ve also been there quite a few times.” He said stiffly, which he knew would cause her to flinch the way she did, though he wasn’t proud of it. “Would that make me less of a viable choice?”

She tightened her jaw. “I’m not talking about you, now am I? I’m talking about the boy you just saw totally disregard the entire sorting ceremony.”

“He was likely caught up in the moment. I’m sure you were too when you first came here!” Obi-Wan argued. 

“He was literally facing the opposite direction and ogling that second year girl.” She said. “I have a bad feeling about him, Ben.”

It was a little tough to argue with that, but still, he found himself pushing for reasons buried so deep that he hadn’t fully processed them until they sprung from his lips. Honestly, sometimes, she drove him so mad that he wondered how they hadn’t killed each other at this point in their friendship.

“None of the other fifth years are going to want him for that very reason.” He snapped. 

“And you always have to swoop in and save the day, your own self be damned!” She returned.

“And I know what it’s like to be the first year that nobody wanted!” He said.

Silence consumed the room and Obi-Wan felt the blood rush to his ears at the confession and Satine also seemed to back down substantially. He regretted saying it even more so when he saw the depths of sympathy in her gaze. Or was it pity? He was unsure and had been raised to not want either. She dropped her arms from her verbal-battle-ready position and the frown that went with it.

“I feel like he needs me.” He finally said and turned to their professor. “Is that why you wanted me as his mentor?”

“One of the reasons.” Qui-Gon said. “I owe his mother a great deal for letting the boy come to school at all. She fears for his safety.”

“Why? Hogwarts is the safest place for witches and wizards.” Obi-Wan said.

“For now, but prophetic times are coming, my boy. Times that I believe are coming sooner rather than later.”

* * *

Their fellow fifth years had been just as surprised to hear that Obi-Wan Kenobi, prefect and top prospect for the Head Boy of their year, chose the trouble-maker as his protégé. He had no issue ignoring all of them. 

Satine had chosen a quiet Ravenclaw boy with historically high marks and good behavior in previous schools named Pre Vizsla. The whole process had been rather unceremonious since the first years hadn’t the faintest clue they were chosen for anything just yet. 

He remembered when everyone else in his year had gotten a mentor except him. It was a strange feeling, seeing that connection being built all around him with no one to turn to. It hadn’t ever been explained to him, because he should have been a decent candidate for a promising mentor. However, he had the faintest suspicion it had to do with his family ties.

Still, then Qui-Gon came around and filled that role for him and it had been better afterwards.

Which was one of the many reasons he owed it to Anakin to be the very greatest mentor that ever lived. He wasn’t sure how he would break the news to his parents, but that would be a different problem for a different day. 

As they drifted up the moving staircases, Obi-Wan tried to focus on what it had been like his first ever night at Hogwarts. Despite growing up around magic his entire life, he’d still been totally mystified by the experience of being in Hogwarts. The moving staircases and aspect of answering riddles to enter his dormitory had been frightening, but he’d quickly acclimated to it. 

“I’m sorry about earlier.” Satine said as they’d entered the tower that led to the common room. “It’s not my place to be upset about who you choose as your mentee. I only worry that you take on more than you can chew.”

“Do I do that?” He asked.

“Yes.” She smirked. “Literally every day of your life.”

“I haven’t choked yet.” He pointed out.

“Yet.” She emphasized. “Eventually, it’s all going to build up, you know.”

“What is it you have against Anakin, really?”

She sighed, “Honestly? Reminds me of my sister a bit. So you know that’s never too good for me. But, he’s just a kid at the end of the day, who needs guidance. And really, you’re probably right to choose him in the grand scheme of things. If you can’t set him up for a decent Hogwarts career, who can?”

“Now who’s adding on pressure?”

“Still you!” She smiled. “I know I tend to complain about your tendency to break your neck for others, but it’s actually a quality I quite admire. Maybe you should have been a Hufflepuff.”

He shook his head. “They’re far too laid-back for me.”

She snorted, “That’s right. That stick up your bum would hate it.”

“Do you think that stuff that Qui-Gon was saying earlier… About Anakin and prophecies… What do you think that was about?”

“You know Qui-Gon is my favorite professor too.” She said carefully, which likely meant she was about to say something he wasn’t going to like. He respected the fact that she always said it anyway. “But he’s always been a little… Overly invested in prophecy.”

He couldn’t disagree, even if he wanted to. “Yes, but why would Anakin’s mother be worried if this was merely just a Qui-Gon thing?”

She removed her hair from the tight french braid that held it back all day and massaged her hand through loose waves that now fell around her face. He found himself a little lost in the motions she was making when she finally answered him. 

“Anakin never said what he was doing in Knockturn Alley?”

“Just that he was lost.” He said.

“Hm...” She mused, but didn’t clarify her thought process “Well, we’ve got an interesting year ahead of us.”

“That we do.” He said. “I’m sure it’s nothing anyway.”

* * *

What wasn’t _nothing_ was the bright smile that split Anakin’s face when he’d been delivered the news that Obi-Wan Kenobi was to be _his_ mentor. Granted, up until five minutes ago, he had no idea he was even going to be assigned such a role, but it was pleasant news all the same. 

“What are the odds that you were assigned to me?” He chirped happily as Obi-Wan escorted him down the moving staircase and towards his History of Magic classroom. 

“Oh, we aren’t assigned,” Obi-Wan bit his tongue. Well, _most,_ were not assigned, barring his own experiences of course. “We choose our pupils. It’s a rite of passage that you volunteer for fourth year to potentially be chosen for fifth year.”

Well, that was also not how it had been when Obi-Wan was a first year. The fifth year class of that year had been unusually small. Specifically, one person short of having enough to pair every fifth year with a first year. Obi-Wan, unfortunately, had been that first year. 

“Well, of course _you_ were chosen.” Anakin rolled his eyes, sufficiently contradicting Obi-Wan’s past misfortune. “You’re like… the perfect wizard. Or you will be. I don’t know much about magic or any of this, but I know that.”

“Thank you, Anakin.” Obi-Wan smiled down at the sandy-haired boy.

“Which I guess begs the question,” Anakin shot him a look that bordered accusatory, “Why’d you choose me?”

_“Because Qui-Gon Jinn told me to.”_

No, that wasn’t the truth. He might have not initially come up with the idea on his own, but he was certain it was not Qui-Gon’s mere suggestion that motivated Obi-Wan into picking Anakin. There were many factors at play. For one, Obi-Wan wholly believed this was the best learning experience for himself. Also, Anakin needed someone that could handle him. Not to mention, his stomach twisted in knots at the idea of someone else having to be saddled onto a professor- no matter how beloved that professor was- for it was simply not the same.

But none of those answers would be very good to relay to Anakin. 

So instead, Obi-Wan gave the easiest answer he could manage.

“Because I like you, Anakin.” He shrugged, “Simple as that.”

For now, Anakin seemed placated by this. Of course, Obi-Wan liked him. He was a very likable boy and he knew it. 

“For your first lesson-”

“-Wait.” Anakin cringed. “Are you going to give me more homework?”

Obi-Wan laughed, “No, but I can assist you with your homework should you need it. Though I should warn you in advance, I will not be giving you any of the answers.”

“I wasn’t going to ask that,” He whined with slumped shoulders that said otherwise.

“Now, listen, you may assume that where I’m taking you is where your first lessons will begin.”

“Well… Yeah, but that was until you said ‘for your first lesson’ all professor-like.”

Obi-Wan sighed, “One of the remarkable things about being at Hogwarts is that unexposed wizards like yourself, get to be immersed in magic in ways you hadn’t before. At the same time, those that grew up around magic are forced restraint and are still dropped into an otherwise unfamiliar location.”

“Unless they have siblings that went here.” He pointed out.

“Well sure, but that’s not the same as truly attending.” Obi-Wan said. “Take your friend Rex. I know Cody quite well to know that he is extremely fond of tradition. Rex may feel as though he’s got an edge on you for knowing the layout, but Cody has likely turned him upside down with his description of the place.”

Anakin seemed to follow Obi-Wan’s line of sight to see a young Rex hastily running through the halls- sweat coating his brow as he checked every classroom and tried to match it to the incorrect ones he’d been swearing by since he arrived. 

“But who’s Rex’s mentor?” Anakin asked.

“Unfortunately for him…” Obi-Wan sighed, “Krell.”

Pong Krell was a notorious Besalisk bully amongst Gryffindor house who believed he was simply the greatest and strongest just because he rarely let a goal slip past him as keeper of Gryffindor’s Quidditch team. His teamwork skills, of course, were severely lacking, which left him extremely bitter that Cody got captain instead of him. 

“Rex!” Anakin called to his friend and ran over, almost slipping down a moving staircase in the process, but Obi-Wan was able to grab him by the arm before it was too late. 

“As I was saying, Anakin, your first lesson is to be mindful of your surroundings. Hogwarts teaches that lesson merely in how it was designed.”

“We’ve got to help him.” Anakin said, “We can’t let this Krell guy get in the way of Rex getting to class.”

Obi-Wan agreed, but he and Krell were already not on pleasant terms after a run-in last year when Obi-Wan had stuck up for Cody getting promoted to captain. Mentors took their positions very seriously and it was never a great idea how to tell someone _else_ how to teach their apprentice. Of course, he also would not just stand by and let Krell purposely take his grievances towards Cody out on Rex.

“Go with him.” Obi-Wan said. “History of Magic is taught by Professor Yaddle in classroom 4F. Just continue down this hallway and make haste!”

Anakin nodded and turned with two thumbs up, “I’ll look where I’m going too!” 

The prefect would have felt more confident had Anakin not tripped and stumbled down the flight of steps while it was completely still. Seeing as he managed to make the bottom considerably unharmed and with Rex to help him up, Obi-Wan decided he’d let that lesson lie for the meantime. He had Charms to get to. He would deal with Krell later. 

* * *

Aside from a tumble or two down the stairs, Anakin’s first few days at Hogwarts had otherwise gone fairly smooth. Much like muggle schooling, the first couple of days were preliminary in most cases with professors electing to explain the nature of their classes and the course load vs actually teaching anything.

His very first class at Hogwarts was “History of Magic” taught by Professor Yaddle, who Anakin made the mistake of saying, “I didn’t know Yoda had a sister!” upon seeing her. They were not related according to an embarrassed Rex, but Yaddle simply laughed in good fun at Anakin and went through her syllabus as per the plan. While Anakin usually snoozed through regular history, he was pretty excited to hear about how wizarding wars were executed or about caveman wizards and witches. 

Potions was taught by Professor Sheev Palpatine, who had been the professor that caught his eye during sorting. Up close, he had a much kinder face and reminded Anakin of a friendly grandfather (if he had one of those). Anakin was the only person in the class willing to taste-test the potion that Palpatine had whipped up prior to their arrival. He smiled in amusement and allowed him to come to the front of the room. While Anakin had been hoping to be turned into a frog or a tarantula, it had just been a potion that tasted like the taster’s favorite soda. 

“Brave just as a true Gryffindor should be.” He said with a pat on the shoulder.

Anakin was pleased to find that he had potions back-to-back on Monday’s and Wednesday’s. 

He ended his first day with Defense Against the Dark Arts, which by the time Anakin had managed to make it through his first day, he’d heard all the rumors that circulated the class. He paid attention to Obi-Wan’s advice about keeping his mind open, because Rex was clearly not as unbiased of a source as he’d previously believed. 

The primary rumor was that the class was cursed. Evidently, several teachers met untimely fates before Dooku broke the curse.

The secondary rumor was speculating just how he managed to do that.

Professor Dooku had been the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for ages and he looked it. Standing tall and broad all dressed in what resembled a dark brown military uniform as well as a maroon cape, Dooku looked down at all of them with his nose tipped up. His beard and hair were both pure white and while he looked to be about Professor Palpatine’s age, did not possess the same friendly demeanor. Instead, he reminded Anakin more of a vampire with his slicked back hair and dark eyes that seemed to lack any color or softness to them. 

He sighed heavily as though their mere presence was a burden.

According to the rumors, Dooku had encountered much dark magic in the past. He’d seen and done things far more dangerous than teach a class full of naive students how to wave their wands back and forth. Still, Dooku wasn’t mean in the slightest- just overly formal and stern, which meant Anakin would be far from his favorite student. 

In fact, Obi-Wan seemed more dead-set on instilling “core values of a Hogwarts student” in Anakin than his professors cared to. He’d be annoyed if he weren’t happy to have someone to ask his millions of questions to. 

He was just relieved he had a kind mentor as opposed to Rex, who was basically becoming more of a servant than anything else to Pong Krell. Why Rex was even doing Krell’s bidding was beyond Anakin. It wasn’t like mentors had the power to fail the first years. Their power was likely limited at requesting discipline from the people that actually called the shots.

Speaking of those that called the shots, Tuesdays and Thursdays meant that Anakin had the unfortunate reality of having back-to-back sessions of Charms, which was taught by none other than Professor Windu, who was Gryffindor’s Head of House. He certainly remembered Anakin from the sorting and was careful to make eye contact with him when he made a comment regarding paying close attention. 

“Turning your gaze can quickly result in bursting into flames or worse.” He said without any humor in his voice. Anakin was unsure if it was possible that he ever laughed before.

He was the only professor to dive straight into the curriculum on the first day of school, much to everyone’s chagrin. He asked rapid-fire questions around the room, of which every single person got horribly wrong. After feeling as though he asked enough questions, he scanned the room with an intensity of someone that might be trying to decide who they should eliminate on sight.

“Did none of you do the reading that was attached to your welcome letter?” He finally asked.

Anakin felt a spark of indignance at the injustice of it all and simply could not help himself from retaliating. “It said we didn’t have to do it!”

For some reason, these sorts of confrontations never went the way Anakin imagined. He always pictured the rest of the class rallying around him in support and carrying him on their shoulders afterwards. After all, he was merely saying what they didn’t have the gaul to speak.

Instead, he felt the sharpness of Rex’s foot meet his ankle under the desk. It was too late, though, because Professor Windu’s unimpressed stare was reserved only for Anakin and it appeared the damage was done. 

“I believe it said _optional_ , Mr. Skywalker.” He said. “Which, by the way, raising your hand in class is _not_ optional.”

“Same thing.” Anakin shrugged, “If you wanted us to read it so badly, you should have made it mandatory.”

Another jab from Rex was urging him to shut his trap, but Anakin couldn’t resist a challenge; particularly if he believed he was being wronged. He understood his rights and did not see the fairness in getting angry over students not doing an optional assignment. 

“If you’re only ever driven by what you’re told to do, not only will you become a mediocre wizard,” He considered Anakin, “But a mediocre adult.”

“But-” Anakin started, but was promptly rejected.

“5 points from Gryffindor.” Professor Windu said, which released a bunch of gasps in the room.

“What?” Anakin asked, completely clueless as to what that was supposed to mean.

“10.” He said firmly.

“Huh?” He returned, though judging by the glares he was receiving from his fellow Gryffindors (including Rex), the tallying number was not a good thing.

“15. Speak out of turn again today and that’s going to be 20 as well as detention, Mr. Skywalker. That’s got to be some kind of record for the first class.” He challenged with arms crossed across his broad chest. 

This time, regardless of his confusion, Anakin stayed silent and Professor Windu seemed satisfied with himself. 

“Let this be a lesson for all of you,” He chastised and turned his attention to the entire classroom, “That simply because something is optional does not mean it is not important or it should be ignored. If you wish to succeed in my class, you will take every opportunity given to you whether it be required or not. I hope you do the same in life.”

“Way to go, Skywalker.” Somebody indistinct murmured from behind him. 

It didn’t help that Charms easily had the potential of being the most interesting subject to date. While they didn’t share any other exchanges over the duration of the double class period, Anakin spent the remainder of the time stewing and staring at his professor intensely, waiting for a chance of redemption from his classmates.

It never came, unfortunately, and everyone avoided Anakin’s gaze as they all walked by him, mumbling about how he’d already ‘set them back’ and that the older students were going to be furious. 

Even Rex seemed miffed, but still chose to walk with him to lunch- albeit silently.

“Oh come on, you didn’t read the pages either! No one did.” Anakin said after the silence was getting to him. To be fair, it was a large castle.

“Yeah, but I didn’t open my big mouth and cause Gryffindor to lose 15 points in one coversation!” Rex snapped.

“Okay, what’s the deal with the points?”

Rex’s anger seemed to dissipate if only by a little at the realization that Anakin truly had no idea what it meant to have points taken away from a house. 

“Come on,” He dragged him by the arm through the corridors with the expertise of someone that was suddenly very knowledgeable on the layout of the castle. This surprised Anakin far more than anything else. Then again, Krell did have him running all over the place for the past day and a half. 

Finally, they came up to a set of four long hourglasses that hung on the wall before an archway. The one on the far left was filled with emeralds and had an ornate snake embedded at the bottom, clearly representing Slytherin. The next contained sapphires and had a raven for Ravenclaw. Next, he presumed, was Gryffindor with its rubies and the lion at the very front. Confusingly, the Hufflepuff hourglass was not filled with a gold or yellow stone, but clear diamonds. He noticed that Slytherin’s had the most gems in the base while the other three seemed considerably even.

“Have you ever noticed how the banners and streamers throughout common areas are all adorned in Slytherin’s colors?” Rex asked.

“I guess.” Anakin shrugged. To be fair, it was a lot easier to wonder about the floating candles and moving staircases than it was about the color of tapestry.

“That’s from this.” He gestured to the hourglasses. “They keep track of the total amount of points accrued throughout the school year. We are each representations for our houses and when we do something a teacher finds particularly impressive, we are given points.”

He raised a hand to gesture to the small trickle of green that sprinkled down into Slytherin’s base, adding to the growing pile that was already starting to build.

“But when we do something bad and we’re punished, points are taken away.” He nodded towards Hufflepuff’s glass, where five diamonds floated upwards and back into the top. “Professors, prefects, and the Head Boy and Girl can administer and remove points from any student. Well, prefects can’t remove them from or give them to each other, but still.”

“So… When I was talking to Windu in class, I’d lost Gryffindor 15 rubies?”

“Points, but yes.” Rex said. “At the end of the year, the house with the most points gets the House Cup. Slytherin has won for the past three years and in case you haven’t noticed, they’re our rivals.”

“Why?” Anakin wrinkled his nose.

“Because a lot of them are crooks!” He sneered. “They’re notorious for being up to no-good. When they say they’re ‘cunning’, what they really mean is sneaky.”

That didn’t seem entirely right to Anakin. Gryffindor’s head of house had been anything but welcoming to him while Slytherin’s was a friendly presence. Still, he enjoyed competition and did feel guilty for taking down the rest of his house with his actions.

“It’s time we brought the cup back to Gryffindor then.” Anakin nodded firmly and Rex seemed to appreciate that.

* * *

Anakin’s sour mood over losing points for Gryffindor was quickly replaced with uncontrollable excitement at the realization that he would still have the opportunity to fly despite being a first year and unable to try out for Quidditch. This was all because of a scheduled Flying class that was exclusive to first years, which was taught by Professor Seasee Tiin. Professor Tiin was an Iktotchi, which meant he had tan, smooth skin and two large horns that protruded from both sides of his head and wrapped downwards to almost touch his shoulders. 

At first blush, he was physically imposing, but it became apparent that he shared and appreciated Anakin’s enthusiasm for flying. 

“Your broom, like your wand, must be an extension of yourself.” He smiled wryly. “Then and only then, will you be capable of taking flight like our finest Quidditch players.” 

Rex beamed at Anakin in excitement. While Anakin had heard a great deal about Quidditch, he didn’t really understand the logistics of it yet. He tried to pry details from Obi-Wan, who didn’t seem too keen on discussing it despite being on Ravenclaw’s team. He’d been advised by Satine to corner Cody, who was evidently brimming with expert Quidditch knowledge.

“Now,” Professor Tiin continued, “I want you all to call your broom to you as you would a faithful steed. With the confidence of a thousand blazing suns! Command your broom **up**!”

Anakin had never ridden a horse nor did he know what it meant to have the confidence of the sun, but it all sounded incredibly inspiring coming from Professor Tiin’s booming voice.

He looked down at the broom, which was laid out adjacent to him on the ground. He stuck his hand out in anticipation and without any further instruction, shouted “UP!”

And sure enough, the wooden hilt of the broom smacked his hand firmly. He wrapped his fingers around the wood in shocked amazement. He looked around him to see that nobody else’s broom had fluttered more than a few inches before slumping back down to the grass. Even Rex was impressed and ignored his own struggling broom for the time being. 

“How are you doing that?” Rex asked.

To ensure it wasn’t a fluke, Anakin threw the broom down and summoned it the same way he had before. When it worked again, he let out a surprised laugh. “I dunno, it’s just a feeling!”

“Remind me to remind you to never become a tutor.” Rex rolled his eyes, clearly frustrated that it wasn’t coming as easily to him.

Across the way, Tiplee and her twin sister, Tiplar, struggled exceptionally with managing their brooms. Tiplee in particular (or Anakin believed it was Tiplee as he was constantly getting them confused) could not even get a hold of her broom. Instead of merely lifting it in the air, it seemed the red-faced Mikkian had sent it whirling all around her in a frenzy. Tiplar, trying to be of some assistance, lept into the air to retrieve the broom (despite Professor Tiin’s hasty protest) and within the blink of an eye, was turned and dropped on her head with a thud.

Anakin and the rest of the class only paused for a nanosecond before rushing to circle the unconscious girl.

“Back it up!” Professor Tiin ordered and patted Tiplee (whose broom finally fell somewhere across the field) on the hand, “She’ll be alright. I just need to get her to the hospital wing. Madame Nema will know just what to do. She’s certainly cured worse before!”

Anakin stared open-mouth as Professor Tiin scooped Tiplar into his arms and motioned for Tiplee to follow behind him.

“Now I’ll be right back, class.” Professor Tiin said, “Keep practicing and do _not_ under any circumstances try and take flight. As you can see, it can be dangerous.”

He wasn’t gone for two minutes before something large and heavy struck Anakin from behind, sending him violently forward and onto the ground. He’d been able to reach out and catch himself with his hands, but winced at the throbbing that vibrated off his skull. Rex and a girl named Mira Bridger helped him to his feet as the other children scattered as it seemed an onslaught of heavy objects were being hurled onto the Quidditch field.

Even through the shrieks from his classmates, he could hear a sniveling laughter that boiled his blood. Despite where Rex was guiding him, he quickly turned around to face their attackers. Sebulba and a few other third years were rolling on their backs, laughing as though they’d told the funniest joke known to man.

“Hey slime-breath!” Anakin shouted across the field. “Get your jollies from throwing balls in first years’ faces, huh?”

Sebulba stopped laughing immediately and quickly got to his feet, another large leather-bound ball in hand, ready to throw with a precision he’d already displayed by pelting Anakin in the back of the head. In his other hand was a little bat, which was likely what he’d used to cause the ball to go so far. 

“Your mouth is going to be the death of you, Skywalker.” He taunted and raised the ball, “Let me help you shut it.”

“Come on, Anakin.” Rex yanked at his friend’s arm.

“Lightning doesn’t strike twice, bud.” Anakin said. “He’s not gonna hit me again.”

“Sebulba was kicked off Slytherin’s Quidditch team last year for causing so many injuries. Yes, he can.” 

“He can try.” At some point, Anakin’s broom had gone into his hand and a level of focus that he’d never known before settled into him. It was as if the ball was hurtling towards him in slow motion and while, yes, it certainly would have hit him had he not already had the presence of thought to avoid that from happening, he whipped his broom up and used the hilt to deflect the ball. It made a cracking noise, splitting it in half and ricocheting back towards its source. In fact, it struck Sebulba’s friend, Ody Mandrell square in the gut. The boy toppled backwards.

Sebulba charged towards him and chucked a larger ball, which Anakin used one piece of the broken broom to deflect with ease, shattering a window to the Great Hall. As Sebulba grew closer, Anakin did the only thing he could think and snatched Rex’s broom, which instead of appearing in his hand, was under him. 

He rose up and up above the peaks of the towers that comprised Hogwarts. While he knew it was ill-advised, he wanted nothing more than to touch the clouds that hung above him. It would have been all too easy to continue onwards. Flying felt even grander than he’d imagined. His head was clear and the universe seemed to finally make sense. He was no longer the outsider at Hogwarts or the freak at home. He was as free as a bird in the sky. 

Still, he knew he had a purpose in this daring escape and was not surprised to find that Sebulba had knocked a spiraling ball towards his position in the sky. Instead of dodging it, he went straight down, dive-bombing the smarmy older boy to see who was truly the chicken amongst them. 

In a final attempt to knock Anakin down, he released a large ball that seemed to move entirely on its own to target Anakin as the enemy. After bobbing and weaving in a way that Anakin would deem _expertly_ , he finally managed to loop around and reflect the ball back onto Sebulba, who fell to the ground and stared up at him in a breathy disdain.

The first years cheered behind Anakin in a way he’d hoped they would the day before, but it was all mute to him as he stared down Sebulba from across the field.

“Now, beat it. Oh wait…” Anakin scratched his head as his feet touched the ground. “I guess you can’t with you not being on the team anymore.”

Rex snorted. “Look, he’s running away!”

“He’s a snake.” Anakin smirked, but when he turned around to face his adoring class, he found only Professor Tiin, who stared at the splintered broom on the ground as well as the boy that still laid on his back from across the field. The man was impossible to read, but was so large and stern that he blocked the sun. For a moment, Anakin wished he was back in Professor Windu’s Charms class. 

“So,” Anakin began nervously, “How many points are we losing here?”

* * *

It turned out, destroying school property, breaking another student’s ribs, and deliberately disobeying a direct order was, in fact, above the points-system, because Professor Tiin escorted Anakin to Professor Windu’s office.

“Can’t you just cut off my hands?” He asked.

Seasee Tiin sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Professor Windu is your head of house and is therefore the final voice in your punishment.”

“Oh, great.” Anakin leaned on his hand. While having the head of house as a final say might have saved _most_ students, he had his suspicions that this didn’t remotely come into effect when Mace Windu was involved. He knew the guy for all of three days and had already climbed to the bottom of his preference list. 

“I’ll be sure to ask the prefects to be extra diligent in their nightly inspections, Headmaster.” Mace Windu’s clear voice spoke as he escorted the ever-tiny Yoda out of his office. It was odd to see the Headmaster walking about. He was incredibly slow and moved with a cane, but that didn’t alter the oddness of seeing him mobile. 

“Careful, they must be.” He said in that backwards dialect that he and Professor Yaddle favored. 

When the two realized they were not alone, they turned to Professor Tiin and Anakin, who was trying very deliberately to hide in the shadow of the hulking man. This was tough to do when Yoda was beneath his level and looked around him.

“Professor Tiin… Mr. Skywalker.” Yoda smiled at him as they moved past. “Important business, you have with Professor Windu.”

Why the heck was he smiling? Did this little green gremlin enjoy the suffering and expulsion of others? Also, Anakin guessed it wasn’t great that Yoda already knew who he was.

“Why do I have a feeling this isn’t going to be good?” Professor Windu sighed.

“Leave you to it, I will, but consider my suggestions, you must.” Yoda offered before nodding at Anakin again in a friendly manner.

Professor Windu’s office was simple and organized without a single frivolous trinket that may be considered a distraction. He had a large hourglass on his mahogany desk and many stacks of books all around him. Under better circumstances, Anakin might have asked if he’d done any light reading. However, he knew he needed to try to grovel at least a little bit if he wanted to avoid expulsion. 

It was the third day of school. This would be a record even for him.

As Professor Tiin explained the situation in a very matter-of-fact fashion, Anakin realized the Professor had been within eyesight longer than he’d known. He had basically seen most of the affair roll out right down to Anakin’s time in the sky. He took the moment to try and reminisce, because it would likely be his last time. If he wasn’t expelled, surely Professor Windu could sniff out that Anakin enjoyed flying and forbid him from that.

Still, he didn’t say anything. In fact, it seemed more as though the two professors were engaging in a business meeting. Professor Tiin was pointing out the details as though he were delivering a sales pitch while Professor Windu leaned back and listened intently, not even sparing Anakin a glance.

He knew better than to speak up without being asked for his input. After all, there was no reason the rest of Gryffindor house needed to suffer for his actions. Still, a fire burned within him about how ridiculous this was. 

“Is what Professor Tiin says true?” Windu finally turned his gaze to Anakin, which was even more tortuous than when he’d been left out of the conversation.

“Yes, sir.” He said. “But if you expel me, you better get Sebulba too. He’s the one who started it. My head still hurts from where that stupid flying ball got me.”

Professor Tiin frowned. “Expel you? Why would we do that?”

“Yeah, you were there.” Anakin shrugged. “This isn’t exactly my first rodeo. Well, it was my first time ever flying or on a Quidditch field-”

“-You’ve never done that before?” Professor Windu cut him off. “Ever?”

“Never touched a broom before.” Anakin said. “Uh, not for flying anyway. Just for the regular purpose of a broom.”

Professor Windu leaned back in his seat and nodded thoughtfully. “Sebulba will be dealt with, but you did disobey a direct order from a professor when you could have simply gotten help.”

“However, you were defending yourself.” Professor Tiin said. “And quite efficiently, might I add.”

“Really?” Anakin grinned, sensing that he was to live another day at Hogwarts. “So… I’m not in trouble.”

“I didn’t say that.” Professor Windu held out a hand. “One thing is clear about you, Skywalker, and that’s that you don’t have much grasp on patience, self-control, or discipline. You’ve demonstrated a peculiar amount of… power for a wizard of your age and that can be a very dangerous thing if in the wrong hands.”

“Truly.” Professor Tiin agreed. “Flying is all about control and being one with the sky- realizing that you are to be patient with where she takes you. It’s hard work.” 

“So,” Windu toyed with his quill. “In order to prevent any other instances like these from popping up, you’re to learn caution, control, and balance by serving a very specific detention.”

Anakin sighed. He’d gone through _many_ specific detentions and hadn’t retained whatever point they were supposed to make. He braced himself for a world of boredom. Though, much to his confusion, Cody was ushered into the room.

He looked down at Anakin for a moment before looking back to Windu. “What’s this all about, sir?”

“This is about the starting beater position that needed to be filled for Gryffindor’s Quidditch team.” He said as though he was delivering the death sentence.

* * *

For as long as Cody had been alive, he’d studied Quidditch to the point of it being like a second form of breathing for him. It all started with mastering a toy broom before even fully grasping the logistics of walking and it only exacerbated with continuous conditioning by his older brothers. Having 3 older brothers and 3 younger brothers, there were enough of them to form a team of their own- though his oldest brother didn’t play anymore. Cody typically doubled up on positions when they all played as a means of fine-tuning his agility and skill. He’d become proficient at every position in the event that a specific position was required when he _finally_ reached his second year and could try out. And like every other student at Hogwarts, he had to earn it.

Well, _almost_ every student at Hogwarts. 

While he occasionally struggled with studying for his assignments, he knew the in’s and out’s of all things Quidditch history. It was the only time he’d excitedly answer a question in class. His father said he had a one track mind, but while that was supposed to be an insult, Cody took it in stride. It just meant he was focused. 

That focus made him the youngest Quidditch captain in Hogwarts history and it made him damn proud.

First years originally were allowed to try out just as any other student when Hogwarts first opened, but after a few deaths and near-deaths due to lack of broom-safety, a flying class had been implemented. While most pure bloods and half bloods knew how to fly a broom before they walked through the doors of Hogwarts, it was only fair to those that didn’t grow up in a magical family. Then, it was the next natural step to include a rule against first years trying out.

Or at least, he’d thought it was a rule until during his first year, Obi-Wan Kenobi managed to get approval to try out for Ravenclaw’s team. At the time, Cody had been furious at this revelation in part of jealousy as well as his assumption that Kenobi had managed to bribe the typically fair Professor Dooku into letting him try out. They hadn’t been friends yet, but afterwards would come to learn that it was Kenobi’s ruthless family that influenced the decision, whether Kenobi wanted it or not- he did not have much of a say. It was also difficult to be disgruntled with him when he so-clearly did not want to be there- try as he might to seem invested at the time. 

Kenobi made the team, as awful as he was at the time, but Ravenclaw’s team was desperate for a benchwarmer if they wanted to qualify for the season. 

But at the very least, he still had to try out like everyone else. Meanwhile, Skywalker wasn’t just some first year who lucked into landing an attempt to try out. He was a first year who’d lucked himself onto the damn team while hopping over every ounce of protocol along the way like they were obstacles he couldn’t be bothered with. 

Professor Windu insisted on private training sessions until Anakin was ready to join the rest of the Gryffindor team. Cody knew they were in need of a starting beater, but was a firm believer in holding try-outs to see what talent rolled in, not picking the very first thing you see. 

Still, the story that Professors Tiin and Windu had told him was nothing short of incredible and he’d be a liar to say he wasn’t curious what the kid could do.

Windu, himself, was present at this practice session, most likely to ensure that both Cody and Anakin show up, and he notices Satine is also sitting in the bleachers- a book on her lap and her quiet mentee beside her.

“Remind me again why I’m participating in _Gryffindor’s_ Quidditch practice?” Kenobi argued as he hovered in front of the hoops on the far end of the field.

“He’s your mentee!” Cody called, “Not my fault you decided to hop party lines.”

Kenobi sighed with his whole body and braced himself. To be fair, playing with a new recruit always had its risks, but his friend always looked like he’d tasted bad medicine when about to play Quidditch. Cody believed it was the flying aspect. Kenobi never liked flying.

“Alright, Skywalker,” He began as he set the heavy trunk in the middle of the field, “What do you know about Quidditch?”

Anakin, who’s sandy blond hair swished every time he moved his head even slightly, tilted his head back to look up at him with confusion. “Uh, it’s a sport?”

Cody sighed through his nose, trying to remain calm. He shot Windu a disapproving look, even if the professor was out of earshot and simply watching from the stands. 

“Yes, right you are about that, but that’s not all it is.” He said with as much severity as he could, though the boy didn’t seem to scare easily, “It’s a test of strategy, coordination, speed, and physical dominance.”

The young boy smirked, “And _how_ exactly does that make it any different from other sports?”

_“Think of the good of the team. Think of the good of the team. Think of the good of the team.”_ Cody mentally reiterated. “Can you die in muggle sports?”

“You can die doing anything.” He argued. 

Okay, Cody had been walking into that one. 

“I just want to fly!” Anakin shrugged.

“And you will.” Cody nodded, “As a beater, you’ll be whizzing all around this field as you try and knock the chasers off their brooms.”

He raised his eyebrows beneath his blond fringe, “Knock them off? What does that do?”

“Speaking as a chaser who’s been knocked on his arse a fair share, a good beater can dominate the essence of the match,” He explained and flipped open the locked trunk to expose the balls that immediately captured Anakin’s attention, “Everybody has an objective in Quidditch. Chasers try to score goals with the Quaffle. Keepers defend the posts to block goals.”

He pointed to the large red ball in the center for emphasis. “Then, there are beaters, like yourself, and you use these little bats to beat the bludgers so that they stop the chasers from being able to score.”

“They look heavy.” Anakin mused, but didn’t sound the least bit fearful of it.

“They feel heavy.” He grimaced. “They’re chained up for a reason.”

“What’s that one?” He asked, pointing to the smallest ball of the bunch.

Cody smiled and picked the walnut-sized ball up and rolled it around in his hand, taking a brief moment to admire how it glittered in the sunlight. “This, my friend, is the golden snitch, and is often the do-or-die for a proper victory. A match can’t end without it being caught.”

Anakin looked about ready to ask another question, but Cody continued on anyway, “The team whose seeker catches the snitch gets an additional 150 points. Each goal by a chaser is worth 10 points.”

Cody waited for the question that every single freshly-bred recruit asked when explaining the logistics of Quidditch. 

_“What’s the point in having chasers if the snitch is worth 150 points? That would mean an unlikely 15+ goal lead.”_

He reveled in defining his worth as a chaser and a position on the team. It fueled a passionate fire within him while everyone else was busy doubting his importance. At the end of the day, the teamwork built across his team was what grabbed them the win, not some flashy save at the very end. He worked hard to put as many points on the board as possible to prevent flashy mistakes from happening. 

While the rules had never puzzled Cody or most that grew up with the sport, newcomers were always trying to dismantle the technicalities. It was a common source of argument between Satine and Kenobi during the course of the first year. Of course, Cody explained it a whole lot better than Kenobi could, but Satine did not seem convinced.

Anakin didn’t ask though. Instead, he tried to make sense of it all. “So, the idea is to keep chasers from building that points cushion?”

Cody sized the small boy up, momentarily impressed.“Yes… That’s exactly the point.”

“Alright.” He said flippantly, “Can we play?”

“Yes, can we get on with this already?” Kenobi called from across the field, looking incredibly uncomfortable just floating there aimlessly. 

“I’ll let you in on a little secret about me, Skywalker.” Cody smiled. “I’ll never say no to a Quidditch match.”

As they got in the air, Kenobi had insisted on running through simple flying drills in order to ensure that Anakin was ready for the basics. Cody regretfully admitted that this was likely for the best- no matter how terribly he was itching to see what Skywalker was made of. 

“We have to teach him not to simply fall off of his broom.” Kenobi said as he hovered closer.

“Sure, but who’s going to teach you?” Cody retorted.

“That happened _once_ and it was because I had a headache!”

“From the glasses your parents swindled you into.” He said.

“ _Anyway_ , Anakin,” Kenobi began, “While flying might seem thrilling and exciting, it’s important to understand like most responsibilities, there are risks. The biggest one, being, that you fall off your broom to the ground down below.”

“That’s how we lose most people.” Cody mused with that hint of gravity that was always used to frighten the newbies. 

“The point is,” Kenobi cut in, not as interested in frightening the boy, “You will fall and you could get hurt, but if you play safe and smart, it doesn’t have to be lethal.” 

Anakin’s eyes drifted from where they hovered all the way to the grassy plain beneath them. Where most would have justifiable fear in their eyes at the idea of that, Anakin only had steadfast determination. It didn’t even appear as determination not to fall, but a determination to get up afterwards. 

A true Gryffindor.

“My position is like really intense dodgeball.” He reasoned, but neither Cody or Kenobi knew what the bloody hell that was, but could only assume it was a game played in the muggle world.

“Sure,” He said, “Just try to do the knocking and not be knocked.”

“Sage words,” Kenobi rolled his eyes, “We have an exceptional hospital wing at Hogwarts, Anakin, that can heal just about any injury to the fullest, but seeing as they’ve yet to find the cure for death, we are going to run through falling drills so as to prevent that ghastly situation.”

“Oh, come on!” Anakin whined, “I just got in the air! I don’t want to spend my whole day practicing falling off of it. Can’t we run back to that later?”

Professor Windu shifted in his seat in the stands, disapproval radiating right off of him even from where they sat in the air. Despite his previous reservations, Cody couldn’t help but sympathize for the boy. After all, he, too, had been eager to play when he first started. 

“Nothing, and I repeat, _nothing_ you learn should ever be without the foundation of caution.” Kenobi said gravely and his eyes flickered to Cody briefly, try as he might not to make that obvious. Something tightened inside Cody as he cleared his throat and looked away.

“We’ll do the falling drills.” He said, “Though your determination to start swinging bodes well for you.” 

* * *

It was no secret that Obi-Wan didn’t care much for Quidditch. He didn’t mind the sport in total. In fact, he guessed watching it could be quite exciting, if not a little repetitive. However, playing Quidditch was an entirely different story. For one thing, while proficient in flying, it was far from his favorite thing. The unpredictability of being suspended above the ground with little support, alone, was not his idea of fun. It was even more unnerving when others were soaring around him with little care or concern for where they were going so long as it promised a decent Quidditch play.

However, most of his distaste for the sport derived from how important it was that he be good at it. While Cody might have had older brothers who played for Hogwarts, it was never a precedent for him to do the same thing as it had been for Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan came from a long history of champions on both his mother and father’s side and he certainly did not want to be the person who broke that impressive streak. 

He didn’t want to be the kind of mentor that pushed his own fears on his mentee, but judging by how brashly Anakin attempted everything else, it was justifiable that he be the wet blanket, so to speak.

He glanced over where Satine sat in the empty audience. She was busy tutoring her own protégé, Viz, in transfiguration, but spared him a small smile and wave. Rex had also joined the two of them, though his eyes were glued on the sky in a wistful gaze. The boy clearly wanted to join them. 

Satine was likely the only other person in Hogwarts with a distaste for Quidditch, though her reasoning was that it was simply too violent to ever enjoy. While Cody was always cheeky about her attending every match _anyway_ , Obi-Wan believed she just didn’t want to be left out. It did take up most of Obi-Wan’s conversations with Cody during the season, so he could understand that. It’d taken Obi-Wan a long time to admit that Quidditch was not his favorite past time, but obviously, his first choice in discussing this had been with Satine. 

However, he reasoned, whatever her reasons were for attending all of Ravenclaw’s matches, if she could bear them and cheer for him along the way, he could certainly try to suck it up and play. 

He waved back with a flutter of his fingers and turned back to Cody and Anakin, who were busy trust-falling at a safe height as instructed. It was a skill Obi-Wan wished someone had taught him when he first started, but as he was viewed as the kid that was forced onto the team and would never see a match anyway, it was never enforced.

“Make sure you curl your neck in.” Cody said, “And keep your limbs bent.”

“And if you really feel as though it’s going to be a harsh tumble, stick an arm out.” Obi-Wan said as he prepared himself to demonstrate again. “It’s better to break an arm than it is your neck or head. Much easier to heal too.”

None of this seemed to shake Anakin in the slightest, which gave Obi-Wan some pause. Even Cody seemed jostled by the idea of his first big crash in the beginning. Anakin, while humoring them and performing the falling practices, seemed bored out of his mind.

“Okay, I think we’ve had enough of that, wouldn’t you say, mate?” Cody asked and whether he was asking for Anakin or for himself, was unclear, because both boys looked at him hopefully. Obi-Wan often wondered where it was written that he always be the sensible one.

“Do you feel as though it’s second nature?” Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin groaned, “Yeah, in fact I might just do a triple backflip and land on my feet at this rate.”

Cody snorted and Obi-Wan shot him a glare before returning to Anakin, “I do hope you’re taking this seriously, Anakin.”

“I’m not even sure _what_ to take seriously.” He pointed out, “I’ve never played!”

“Very well. We’ll play.” Obi-Wan said cautiously, “And while it’s perfectly fine to have fun, please do not allow that fun to get in the way of protecting yourself.”

Cody shook his head. “Okay, that’s enough of mentor- mode. I’m in captain mode and I say, have as much fun as you’d like. Be smart, like Kenobi said, but be _mean_.”

He sighed, “I give up.”

Cody distributed a bat to Anakin and unleashed the quaffle and bludgers as Obi-Wan prepared himself in front of the goal again.

“Alright, so I’m going to try and score a goal on Kenobi.” Cody explained. “Your main objective is to beat the living snot out of me so I don’t get that opportunity.”

“So I just clobber you with this?” Anakin asked as he waved the little bat around.

“No, you use that to beat the bludger to then hit me.”

“Cool!” He beamed, “This is like dodgeball… And baseball… and football…”

While he didn’t typically have to make much contact with the bludger, Obi-Wan had seen many players spit teeth because of the punch it packed, and usually wanted no parts. However, he was pleased to see that he merely seemed to exist as a figure for Cody to practice on. He knew his friend would manage to find a way for his own practice here somewhere. 

The bludger spun around as Cody grasped the quaffle in his hands, looking like a man that had reunited with his true love for the first time in ages, and whipped upwards and then whirling down in a fake out maneuver that was likely to demonstrate to Anakin some of the tactics chasers might try.

“Not going easy on him, huh?” Obi-Wan called, recognizing this diversion immediately.

“If he can beat me, he can beat anyone.” Cody said confidently.

Cody was a skilled chaser. He was skilled at every position, actually. He’d say it came naturally if he didn’t understand how hard his friend worked. It was a little natural, of course, because Obi-Wan had to work just as hard to be mediocre. 

He noticed from his peripherals that Satine had looked up from her book again, because no one was immune to watching Cody swerve through the field as if he owned the place. He was like a ray of red light, disappearing into a blur before appearing in full with a disarming confidence. 

However, as he’d managed to get past Anakin and over to the post, a speech on his lips about what Anakin needed to improve, the words never came. Instead, the sound of the bludger ricocheting against Cody’s face filled the air in a matter of nanoseconds. Then, everything seemed to slow down in that incredible sobering way a match could turn from fun to fatal. 

Cody had dropped the quaffle and wobbled back and forth for a moment with a dumbfounded look on his face. Anakin was frozen in motion with the bat still raised above his head. Satine and Rex had leapt to their feet while Viz peered up at them in confusion and Mace Windu was approaching the field. Obi-Wan moved over to Cody in case he was about to deadweight fall, but the chaser steadied himself and a slow, bloody smile gave way to his face.

“Now _that_ ,” He spit some blood out. “Is _mean_ Quidditch.” 

Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief and Cody shot him an accusatory look, “Quit worrying, would ya? I’ve taken far worse than that before.”

He turned to Anakin in awe, “Anakin, that was-”

“-A good start.” Cody beamed, which Anakin also looked immensely relieved that Cody was both safe and not the least bit mad. “There’ll be more people on the field, which will make that shot near-impossible, but the rapidity of your reflexes is something I haven’t seen in just anyone at this stage. Next, we can-”

“-Make a quick visit to the hospital wing.” Professor Windu’s deep voice cut in. 

Now Cody looked like he was about to start whining, but one look at Professor Windu’s stern face and the craziest of men wouldn’t think to push the issue.

“As pleased as I am that Skywalker is working out, we do not need our captain bleeding out before the season even starts.” He said curtly and nodded to Obi-Wan in acknowledgement. “Something tells me some of you would rather call it for the day, anyway.”

Anakin didn’t protest this time, but stared in wonder at the bat in his hand before helping Obi-Wan clean up the equipment. 

“I’m not even sure how I did it, Obi-Wan.” He said, voice teetering on the edge of excitement and apprehension. 

“Everybody has natural gifts, Anakin.” Obi-Wan smiled. “It seems this will be yours. Just be careful not to use this as an excuse not to practice.”

He nodded. “I can’t wait to meet the whole team and get a real feel for what it’s like.”

“It’s…” He tried to think of neutral descriptors, “Indescribable.”

* * *

He was close… So very close… It was downright intoxicatingly just how near the fulfillment of the prophecy approached. He’d waited so very long. Cast to the shadows and forced to display a persona that reflected the hypocrisy and delusion of this _mixed_ world. And yet, he was dedicated to the goals of his forefathers and their ancestors before. Many stronger than he had failed and met a gruesome end, but that didn’t mean their message was incorrect. Even he had made the mistake of acting too quick once. However, he’d never do such a thing ever again. 

While he never preached patience in his teachings, because when unleashing one’s power, it was all or nothing if it were to mean anything, but planning required tactical foresight and proper execution. The preservation of his people depended on his inevitable rise to power and while taxing, would be well worth the price of playing the part.

Sidious faced himself in the mirror, glowing orange eyes gazing back at him through the shroud of black robes. His truest self would one day be known to every cursed wizard and witch that drew him away and would heed the wrath of the rising Sith. At last, his plans could truly start to take shape.

The nightmares and dreams that haunted both he and his current apprentice were a surefire sign that he was here and as the term had started, this had all been but confirmed when Sidious looked at the boy for the first time, sensing the power that emanated off him in a way his master had taught him long ago. 

He was exactly as he should be… Isolated from any true wizard knowledge, making him beyond impressionable. He was filled to the brim with untapped potential and passion that would be molded into skills greater than any wizard had ever seen. He was an outcast, which his foolish mother believed would be for his protection. When in reality, it would be his undoing: proof that magical children did not belong amongst the peasants. While plagued with innocent kindness that would require quashing, the boy was otherwise the ideal student to be groomed into exactly what Sidious needed of him. 

His recent dream foretold of it. 

Balance. 

_“After all of this time… He’s finally here. And soon… He will be mine.”_

* * *

_Dear Mum,_

_Sorry for taking so long to write. I know I promised I’d write to you every week, but it’s been crazy busy here since I last spoke to you! I’m way busier than I’ve ever been at my old schools, which you’ll be happy to know includes doing my homework on time. Most of it is pretty interesting and way more useful than stupid stuff like math and science. I know you were worried about me going here, but everything is good. I’m having the time of my life!_

_I joined the Quidditch team. Actually, I was ASKED to join. Most people have to try-out and first years aren’t even allowed to do that, which you probably remember. My flying professor was the one who recommended me for it and Professor Windu actually went for it (he’s not a big fan of me). Not sure why you never told me about Quidditch, because It. Is. AWESOME!!!! I’m a beater, so I’m right in the thick of the action and am getting pretty good. My captain, Cody, has been practicing with me just about every day. My mentor, Obi-Wan, is there too, though I suspect he’s not the biggest fan of the arrangement. My favorite part of it all is flying. The wind through my hair, soaring above the ground, total and absolute control… It’s so freeing. My first match is in November and we’re against Slytherin. You were a Gryffindor too so you get why THAT’s a big deal._

_The team was definitely a little confused why they recruited some scrawny first year, but like always, I showed them what I was made of when Cody and I ran through what we’d been practicing. Now, all the guys and girls are pretty cool with me… Well, except this guy, Krell. Pardon my language, but he’s a real knob-knocker. I mentioned in my last letter that he’s my friend, Rex’s, mentor. Well, Krell’s got beef with just about every first year, it seems. Not sure who dropped him on his head as a kid, but I don’t need to listen to him like Rex does and have no problem sticking some puking pasties in his energy drinks._

_You didn’t hear that from me, though._

_Anywho, school is going surprisingly well too. Like, I’m actually a professor’s class-favorite. Not sure how it happened, but Professor Palpatine has really taken a liking to me. It’s not that I’m top notch at potions either. There are students that get better marks, but he said I remind him a great deal of himself and says my level of ambition rivals that of a Slytherin. I dunno about all that, but his class is fun! Somebody usually explodes at some point in a given class period, but unlike Professor Windu, who goes on looooooooooong lectures about responsibility or Obi-Wan, who drawls on about what to do differently next time, Professor Palpatine makes a funny joke and moves along._

_I’m still not so sure about this Professor Dooku, though. He’s in good with Qui-Gon, who’s the only professor in school who’s cool with students calling him by his first name. Rumor has it, somebody sent a barrel of gin to his office one time and so ever since then he just prefers ‘Qui-Gon’. Dooku makes Windu seem relaxed in nature. He’s pretty stiff, but isn’t out to get me like Windu seems to be. I don’t think he’s ever smiled before, is all._

_Headmaster Yoda is pretty cool, I guess. He isn’t around much, which is a bit unusual according to Obi-Wan, who says he used to be a lot more hands on, but rumors have been circling about some bad stuff happening outside of Hogwarts. Not bad enough to make the papers, which have MOVING PICTURES by the way._

_I’m proud to say I’ve finally got this school down from top to bottom in terms of navigation. I got lost a lot in the beginning, but Professor Palpatine gifted me with a map of the place that shows little footsteps as to where everyone is and everything. I dunno how he came to it, but it’s been real useful in figuring out how to work the moving stairs. Everything in the wizard world just seems cooler than back at home, ya know? Yeah, I wish they had TV, but I’m way too caught up with Quidditch and school and hanging out with friends to think much of Saturday morning cartoons._

_Still, I miss you like crazy. Obi-Wan is a great mentor and definitely looks out for me, but it’s not the same as having you around. Sure, someone else is always doing my laundry (not sure how or who they are), but it still doesn’t wind up smelling as fresh as when you do it. Even more than that, I really miss your voice. I wish you didn’t dislike magic for reasons you won’t share with me, because I think it’s really cool._

_I’m actually pretty good at it too, which I hope you don’t mind. I’d like to move to a neighborhood more centric on wizarding someday. I think we would both fit in a great deal better there. Plus, I could hang out with my friends easier then._

_Anyway, I can’t believe I’ve been here for a full month already. I’ve got a pretty big Charms paper to write for next week. I’ve been pushing it off long enough and Obi-Wan will have my head if I don’t get the draft to him tomorrow. I swear, if it weren’t for him, I’d be far too distracted to get much of anything done._

_Love you, mum! I wish they had phones here so we could actually speak. I hope the owl I’m borrowing from the school, Artoo, gets this to you safely. If so, please give him a treat on me._

_Love,_

_Anakin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's fitting that next week's post will be October/Halloween based when it'll also be ACTUAL Halloween. We swear that wasn't planned, but we love when things work out.


	3. Year 1: October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and friends learn that a Halloween at Hogwarts is one they'll never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, friends! Enjoy some spooky stuff go down in this beefy boy of a chapter.

The transition from summer to fall was always most evident in the midst of October and best seen on the front lawn leading up to the main entrance (no matter what Cody said about the Quidditch pitches). Satine always took special care to appreciate the beautiful weather while it lasted, understanding all too well that winter would be at their doorstep sooner rather than later. 

It gave studying (or in this case,  _ procrastinating _ ) a different atmosphere and one she could better enjoy with the company of two good friends. Aayla Secura and Stass Allie, who were both Ravenclaws of her year, were both behind on their respective assignments. Aayla often struggled to balance Quidditch with homework while Stass usually got into her own head to the point where she found it difficult to pick up a quill sometimes. Satine, herself, wasn’t actively behind, but used the time to edit Viz’s transfiguration essay on Animagi.

“Let’s take a break!” Aayla suggested for the third time that hour.

“Agreed!” Stass closed her textbook far too suddenly for anyone that believed they were to get anything done. “What do you guys want to do about Halloween?”

“You two do plan on passing fifth year, right?” Satine asked without looking up from the passage she’d been marking, “Because I’d hate to go to the trouble of finding two different girl best friends to pal around with in class.”

“Oh posh, we’ll figure it out.” Stass said, more like she was convincing herself rather than Satine, “Right?”

“Sure, if you focus for longer than 15 minutes at a time.” She squeezed her hand and inhaled the fresh soft breeze that swirled around them. “However, it is a lovely day and just looking at you both I can tell you won’t focus anyway… So, what’s up?”’

Aayla leaned forward on her elbows, a bright blue lekku falling over her shoulder as she did so. “As you both know, this is the first year we’re considered upperclassmen.”

“Seeing as we are no longer stuck in the middle of fourth year, yes, I’ve noticed.” Stass snorted, though seemed to already catch what Aayla was hinting at. 

Satine, who was half-dividing her attention to a hanging participle on Viz’s concluding statement, simply hummed in response. She loved her friends immensely, but they did tend to get easily distracted by mundane details. Not that there was anything particularly wrong about celebrating this fact, but when either talked about how ‘old’ they were getting, it only reminded Satine that their time was nearing thin at Hogwarts.

“And you know what that means…” She added.

“OWLS.” Satine responded blandly and Stass slid the parchment from underneath her and looked at her pointedly.

“What?” She asked. 

“Anyway,” Aayla continued, “That means we  _ finally _ get to be invited to the Halloween bonfire this year.”

“Oh, brilliant.” Satine mused, “I’ve always been curious about those. Didn’t last year’s get sacked by Professor Windu for hosting a secret keg stand in the Forbidden Forest?”

“Sure did!” Stass said excitedly. “And you know with how rambunctious our year is that something is bound to happen.”

“I doubt I’ll be invited then. I’m a prefect!” Satine said.

Admittedly, she did really want to attend the bonfire. Despite its lesser popularity in England, Satine always enjoyed Halloween on principle. Dressing up, sweets, and the fresh crispness of a late autumn evening were all too appealing to resist. Plus, she was not easily frightened and could find humor in most horror films. 

“You’ll be fine!” Aayla waved her off. “You’re not a total stooge. If anything, it’s Kenobi that’s probably not in the best shape.”

She frowned, “Ben is  _ not _ a stooge!”

“Of course  _ you _ would say that.” Stass said coyly.

“And what, perchance, is that supposed to mean?” She shot back, feeling her face growing hot.

“He’s the most by-the-book person that’s ever walked the floors. Remember when he reminded Professor Yaddle about the homework when he’d been the only one who’d done it? I’m surprised he wasn’t walloped for that.”

“That was first year.” Satine complained, “He’s come a long way.”

“Yeah, and we all like him!” Stass said hurriedly, “Aayla bonds with him over Quidditch.”

“No matter how much he loathes it.” Aayla added.

“And we both share a predilection for Defense Against the Dark Arts! It’s just that you know, the troublemakers won’t be as easily convinced.”

“What’s he got to prove to them anyway?” Satine rolled her eyes, “It’s not enough that they’ve got to peak in primary school, but they’ve got to drag others down too? Who’s planning the party this year anyway?”

“Rumor mill says it’s Sora Bulq and his friends. Expectedly, it’s never anyone with any scholarly clout.” Aayla said matter-of-factly.

“Well, I’m going to have to have words with him then.” She said, “Diplomatically, of course, but to think you can go around choosing who can and can’t go to a school function is positively ridiculous.”

“But what if he decides not to invite you?” Stass asked, worried.

“I don’t want to go to  _ any _ party where Ben is unwelcome.” She said and began packing up her things.

Aayla and Stass exchanged a look that was mighty suspicious to Satine, who was already fired up about this line of conversation. It was primitive to think that it was ever acceptable to exclude anyone for any reason, particularly when everyone else was there and would talk nonstop about it come that Monday morning. Whatever unspoken conspiracy that existed between her two friends would have to wait, because she was on her feet and storming up the hill before they could further comment. 

“Oh hell, she’s going to see to it that we never have one of these bonfires ever again, isn’t she?” Stass murmured.

“Yeah, we’re screwed.” Aayla said. 

* * *

Ever since Professor Palpatine had gifted it to him, Anakin had been all but glued to the enchanted map. As per their agreement, he never showed it to anyone and only studied it from beneath his bedsheets. It had been a lifesaver in terms of navigating his way around the halls. 

The map, like everything in the wizarding world, was enchanted to move in real time. At any time, he could see whoever moved around the school and where they were going. If this fell into the wrong hands (or right- prefects would have a field day), it could be used to exploit those that kept secrets.

And speaking of secrets, he couldn’t help but notice that every evening, Professor Dooku managed to vanish from the map altogether. At first, he assumed he aparated elsewhere, but apparition in Hogwarts was forbidden, even for professors. However, that theory was disproved when he casually brought it up to Obi-Wan, who told him that Dooku was one of the professors that lived on the grounds.

So… Where did he go?

There were so many hidden corridors and hallways that were not privy to students in the first place and Anakin yearned to see all of them. There was so much to uncover and unveil about Hogwarts and it was all sitting in a two-dimensional drawing in his hands. Perhaps, one day, he’d get the chance.

Not until Obi-Wan graduated, maybe, but it would happen.

* * *

Satine had enlisted Cody into her crusade just in case Bulq needed someone that was a little more physically imposing than a lanky blonde girl with pigtails. He was, expectedly, eager to help in this mission and was easily angered about the theory as well. Both had decided it was for the best to leave Obi-Wan out of the equation, since he’d never been fond of the prospect of anyone sticking their neck out for him like this. 

Still, she didn’t mind. She would have been mad if it had been anyone they were excluding… Even the likes of Hondo Ohnaka, who hardly ever seemed to take a bath. That morning, Hondo had excitedly expressed that he’d received an invitation, which matched the ones that Satine and Cody had also gotten. Obi-Wan had made no comment, but didn’t seem very bothered by it. Instead, he continued to eat his breakfast and try to dissect the scribble that was Anakin’s handwriting. 

“Not get an invitation? What the bloody hell is that about?” Cody asked as they stalked down the hall with a purpose that caused everyone to part the way. It was satisfying in a strange way.

“Because he’s a loser.” Sora Bulq laughed when they’d asked that very question.

“He is  _ not _ a loser.” Satine said tightly, “If anything, you are the fool for failing to invite the biggest candidate for Head Boy of fifth year.”

“You’re lucky you were invited, muggle-born.” Bulq countered. “Not sure why you care much for him in the first place.”

Ventress, who stood not far off cackled, “She’s playing the part of the token muggle pet, Bulq. Please, let’s humor her.”

“Obi-Wan’s parents are extremely affluent.” Satine reconsidered her approach calmly, which drew a curious look from Cody. “And I’m sure they would not be happy to hear that their son was excluded from a social event that was formed by their greatest acquaintances’ children.”

Ventress stiffened at that. “And what exactly would you know about status?”

“I know that you don’t want to be the one to go toe-to-toe with the Kenobi’s, Ventress.”

The paler girl smiled menacingly, “Do they even know you exist? Why would they believe you anyway?”

“They might believe me.” Cody crossed his arms in a way that accentuated his biceps. He acted like he didn’t do it on purpose, but seeing how he was glaring at Bulq, he certainly was. It was certainly difficult to dispute that it worked. 

Bulq rolled his eyes, “Fine, whatever… But if he causes  _ any _ funny business, I swear, Kryze, you will be the one hearing from me.”

“I’ve seen your wand work.” She raised an eyebrow, “So, I’m really not afraid of you.”

* * *

“Why are we doing this?” Whined Anakin as he slumped back in his seat to try and catch a better view of the window that glowed behind Obi-Wan. Compared to the radiant display of nature that existed peacefully outside, the room they sat in was dim and cold with only a black and white board between them.

“It’s important!” Obi-Wan said, “It places a good emphasis on patience, which judging by what Professor Windu tells me, you could use a little work on.”

Anakin crossed his arms and huffed, “So, I skipped ahead a  _ little _ . I was only trying to get the guy to like me.”

“Accidentally setting Rex’s desk on fire is not the way to do that.” 

“I was trying to light the candle!” He complained, “The wind blew it out and I thought it would be an opportune time to display my skills… I just… Overshot it a little.”

“Mhmm.” Obi-Wan sized him up, “Qui-Gon and I started playing when I was your age. Wizard’s Chess is a very popular pastime in wizarding culture. You can sit back, relax, test your mind and spirit while chatting with a friend… Or foe.”

While Anakin definitely wanted to fit in more with his peers, he wasn’t sure chess was the right move for him. If they had video games, perhaps, he’d been more invested, but chess was still just chess… Even if the pieces moved on their own.

“Just cause you guys stick “wizard” in front of everything doesn’t make it special. You know that right?”

“Check mate.” Obi-Wan smirked as his bishop moved forward and physically slashed Anakin’s king into little crumbled pieces. “How do you not enjoy that?”

“Maybe because these pieces give awful advice.” He glared down at them. “Have they ever won before?”

“Well, that’s usually the set I use when I play Qui-Gon.” Obi-Wan winced, “So no, they’ve not seen a victory.”

Anakin opened his mouth to give him a colorful retort about the unfairness of those odds, but was interrupted by the storm that was Satine Kryze and Cody Fett as they burst into the room red-faced and waving an envelope.

“We’ve got it!” Cody beamed. 

“I see that.” Obi-Wan chuckled, “Just one question, what is ‘it’ that you have?”

Anakin was just relieved to be inadvertently rescued from another match of Wizard’s Chess, which was incredibly lazy since he didn’t even have to use his arms to move the pieces. He briefly wondered how there weren’t more overweight wizards and witches at the rate at which they avoided physically doing anything. 

“Your personal invitation to the Halloween bonfire.” Satine said as she smugly slammed it onto the chess board. 

Obi-Wan and Anakin both leaned over to see that yes, the orange and black cardstock was addressed to Obi-Wan and did, in fact, invite him to a party. 

“You didn’t tell me there was going to be a party!” Anakin said excitedly.

“Because there isn’t a party for you.” Cody said.

“It’s only for upperclassmen.” Satine added with that voice and look that said “so don’t even try it”.

Which to Anakin, made it all the more intriguing.

“I’m surprised I’m even invited, honestly.” Obi-Wan shrugged, “I’d already counted on not going. I signed up for the latest patrol.”

“Oh no you don’t,” Satine said sharply and she leaned forward with both hands firmly placed on the table, “You’re not slithering out of this one.”

“Yeah we went to a lot of-” Cody began hotly, but was elbowed in the gut by Satine, thus cutting off his statement.

“-Care to bring this to you.” She finished, though neither Obi-Wan or Anakin quite believed that’s what Cody was going to say.

“While I appreciate having my own personal mail carriers,” He joked to an unresponsive audience, “I am really not much for Halloween. Besides, everyone would have more fun if I wasn’t there anyway.”

“That’s not true!” Satine argued vehemently, “This is a rite of passage and you are not about to abandon us in favor of reading in your room and walking the halls. We’re not about to let you get in your own head about this.”

“Besides, it’s not like we’re going to tell your parents.” Cody rolled his eyes, “They’ll never know! The professors pretend  _ not _ to know. If you don’t go, you’ll have a big “x” painted on you socially.”

“I think you’re both being a little dramatic.” Obi-Wan said carefully, but especially kept his focus on a very heated Satine. Even Anakin knew not to toil with the wrath of a frenzied woman, particularly if he didn’t have to.

“Dramatic? How are we supposed to have fun when we know you’re off somewhere moping and brooding?”

“I don’t brood.” He frowned, though Anakin knew his mentor did, in fact, brood.

“Whatever,” She rolled her eyes. “Excuse me for wanting to see you have a good time every now and then and for wanting you to go with me… And Cody!” Satine hurried. 

“I will carry you there by force if I must, mate.” Cody said.

After careful consideration and fiddling with his quill, Obi-Wan finally sighed, “Well, I already know neither of you will ever let me live it down if I don’t…”

Both Satine and Cody dropped their shoulders in relief and shared a bright smile. It seemed Obi-Wan could not help but be equally happy to see them happy. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan  _ and _ Satine being indisposed at some top secret party meant that Anakin might actually get to enjoy his Halloween and explore Hogwarts to the fullest. 

* * *

“Found anything, you have not.” Headmaster Yoda said gravely, not even bothering to turn his chair to face Professor Windu’s solemn stare. 

“We’ve checked every accessible meter of this school, Headmaster.” He replied firmly. 

Yoda knew this wasn’t good enough. There were secrets this school held that went beyond his years- despite how few would believe that by looking at him. Yoda caught his own reflection off an antique bottle of wine gifted to him by the Minister of Magic as a Christmas present. Even in the distorted evergreen hues, his wrinkles were deep and the hair that scarcely covered his little green head was a pure white. In spite of this, he would never know the true mystery that their ancestors left them.

Secret rooms and passageways unbeknownst even to him, evil hexes and curses that were designed to scorn those that uncovered them. It rarely ever turned out well for the curious and the wandering. It was why they discouraged exploration. Prefects were also implemented and chosen carefully to prevent any incidents as well. 

It was one thing when it was merely old traps finally snapping on unsuspecting students, but there was no doubt that something more sinister was creeping under the surface. Yoda wished he could better explain why, but his dreams foretold an impending fate worse than death, itself. 

He’d expressed these dreams to the Minister of Magic, but received little insight. Valorum did not seem to understand the significance of dreams. While it was important to be mindful of them, it was not as though Yoda was staring all day in the mirror of erised. No, instead, Yoda had deeply meditated over each and every one and it all ended the same.

_ “In the ashes of hypocrisy… the lords of the Sith return” _

The corrupt whisper seemed to flow through him. He begged the magical forces to allow him a glimpse at a face, but he didn’t need to look this creature in the eyes to know it was the embodiment of pure darkness. 

“Feel it, you do?” He asked.

“Something  _ is _ wrong.” Mace Windu admitted and lightning crashed behind him as though setting the dramatic tone. It would be humorous if Mace were the type to lean into theatrics. His friend and former pupil was nothing if not straightforward.

“Disturbances.” He hummed.

“Indeed,” Windu ran a hand over his smooth head. “We always used to say that the ghosts always know first. And yet…”

“Hm?”

“No ghosts.” He said darkly. 

Many were offended by Windu’s steely demeanor, but few truly understood his battle with the darker sides of magic. Every step he took was a labor of teetering the balance of good and evil. It was far from easy, and Yoda respected the consistent choice to be good that Windu made every single day. He was grateful for it too, because while Yoda had much more experience under his belt, Windu was likely the most powerful wizard that ever attended Hogwarts. However, he understood that with that power came exceptional measures of control and collectivity. If anyone that could be trusted, it was Windu.

Well, him and-

“Sorry I’m late, Headmaster.” Qui-Gon Jinn wrung out sopping hair onto the stone flooring, “I had the pleasure of inspecting the Quidditch pitches.”

While the less severe of the two, Qui-Gon Jinn was easily the wisest wizard that ever walked through Hogwarts. He was one of the younger professors employed at Hogwarts, but if not for the formidably brilliant Dooku, would have been an obvious choice as Head of House. 

“See anything?” Windu asked.

“Nothing that constitutes actual concern.” Qui-Gon said, “Though I did catch a few students out past curfew.”

“Do you think they were conspiring?” 

“Considering they were heading off to the Forbidden Forest with a picnic blanket and were caught up in a snogging fest when I got to them, I doubt it.” He smirked.

“Thoughts on this, do you have, Qui-Gon?” Yoda asked.

Yoda might have negated his own dreams had Qui-Gon not shared them verbatim. It was a frightening discovery they’d had one blinding summer morning. The bearded professor was sketching out a lesson plan, but continued doodling the dark mark at which they’d seen.

In Yoda’s dream, it had been carved in blood. 

“I heard a noise,” He said. “I was returning into the building and it was fleeting, but I’ve never heard it before.”

“Loud, was it?”

“I wouldn’t say it was particularly jarring, but odd. It sounded like two stone walls moving against one another, but in the distance.”

“Outside or inside?” Windu asked.

“I’m positive it was inside.” Qui-Gon said, “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, we haven’t got an intruder, sir.”

“Say that like it’s better, you do.” Yoda offered, “Troubling, it is, for us to question one of our own.”

“The question is who.” Windu said firmly, “We’ve not had any significant issues before this summer and all of our professors are fairly tenured.”

“I believe the question is  _ why _ .” Qui-Gon interjected, “And I think it’s obvious.”

“Please don’t start.” Windu sighed, giving way impatience for a change and it reminded Yoda that it was well past midnight and everyone was exhausted. He’d admittedly run them all ragged in his attempts to keep everything as safe as possible. Neither ever protested, but eventually, it would start to get to them and temporary fixes would only do so much.

It didn’t help that Qui-Gon and Windu vehemently disagreed on the matter of prophecy.

“Don’t start?” Qui-Gon laughed sardonically, “You said it yourself that something is going on! Yoda and I saw the same dream and I’m telling you, it’s the chosen one. Why else would the dark symbol appear when it did all those months ago? It hadn’t been publically waved for 100 years, Mace.”

“Then why are the presented omens negative? The chosen one is meant to unite good and evil, if you believe in that sort of thing.” Windu stubbornly replied.

“With the rise of the light, there will be darkness… Or perhaps, it’s the other way around.” He said thoughtfully.

“True that is, Professor Qui-Gon.” Yoda said, “But young, the boy is, and innocent. Scare him, we shall not.”

“We cannot leave him in the dark for too long.” Qui-Gon said hastily. “He is not to be trained as any regular wizard if he is to truly bring balance.”

“We don’t even know if this boy is the chosen one.” Windu said, “I’m certainly not so sure.”

“Clouded, our judgment is.” Yoda said quietly. “Rest, we must. The future, we can never be truly prepared for.”

* * *

Approximately one kilometer beneath the surface, away from sleeping children and lumbering ghosts, who never quite got their fullest rest, a long and bony hand reached through the pocket of a gate, extending until it met its goal of the slumbering beast’s coarse scales. 

It didn’t move- it never did. It was so resigned to its fate. It’s only purpose is to wallow underground and play its part in the transfer of power. It was truly a marvel: how the natural world could be so gifted without any assigned meaning. It was senseless to let it go about and mindlessly destroy. There was much,  _ much _ worse that could be done should that power land in the proper lap.

However, he was not in charge. He never would be. 

“We are not so far apart, my ferocious friend.” Tyranus’s deep voice echoed off the damp walls. Figureheads, shrouded in the persistent darkness that reflected their very souls, seemed to stare down at him disapprovingly. 

This beast was locked away, forced to be unknown by the outside world, serving as the life force for another in order to see that the means are worth the end result. That’s all Tyranus would ever be… The pawn… The tool… The beast.

But he would not lose himself, entirely. He had his own objectives and his own mind, just as this creature likely once had. He would see them through even if it killed him.

The day he joined, he was upfront about his refusal to be consumed. To be consumed by the darkness would only make him weak, because to be obsessed with anything lowered one’s sensibilities. It was the very thing that brought down the statued men and women that gazed down at him- forever sullen and hidden away. They were scorned by their own refusal to look at things logically, which to him, was the problem with the current state of affairs.

He did not need the satisfaction of burning the world as many sith did. No, he was content with broken spirits vs broken bodies- not because Tyranus had a conscience. He was merely more pragmatic than he was lethal. Power came in many forms, but he would prefer to master the power of the mind. 

The beast howled in pain at the drain. Tyranus felt no pain for this beast, but he felt no pleasure either. He felt nothing.

And that… That would all change once he got his hands on that cursed boy. 

“You deserve a true sacrifice.” He whispered quietly.

* * *

Rex was exhausted. He’d been double checking Krell’s history essay during dinner so he’d had to make a run down to the kitchens to grab something to eat. Of course once he’d come back, Krell had admonished him for his “poor work” and had sent him back down to the kitchens to get him another dessert as punishment. Rex tried not to think about the anger that buzzed about his head when he remembered how Krell had tossed Rex’s own history essay back at him, with no corrections, but covered vaguely in what he hoped was sticky pudding.

He knew Anakin would have told him to fight back, but Anakin, unlike Rex, didn’t have looming threats sent in his direction. More than once, Krell had threatened to obliviate him when he’d caught Anakin giving him the stink eye from across the common room and Rex knew Krell could easily provoke his older brother, Cody, and he did not want to be the reason his brother got booted from the Quidditch team.

“Tell anyone about this and you’ll be joining the ranks of your more useless family members,” Was one of Krell’s current favorite lines of threatening.

Rex tried to take it in stride. He’d only brought up the matter once to Professor Windu. His professor just reminded Rex that mentors were selected on merit and if Mr. Krell hadn’t been fit for the role, he would not have been selected.

So Rex just pushed down any emotion other than his complete exhaustion and pushed open the door to his dormitory.

Despite it being quite late, he was mildly surprised to see Anakin was awake and, from the looks of it, plotting something. The moment Rex’s face was bathed in the soft firelight of the room Anakin was beckoning him over with a frantic hand wave. As much as Rex wanted to dive straight into his four-poster bed and draw the curtains, he approached his friend's bed with a look of resignation.

“Rex! I’ve been looking all over for you,” Anakin chirped excitedly and pulled over what looked to be an old homework assignment, turned into scrap paper, “I’ve just heard of this party, it’s for the older students, but honestly how could we not go!” Rex suddenly felt as if a rock had fallen into his stomach as he slowly peered down at the notes and saw one of the subheadings was labeled: Fancy Dress Ideas.

“You wouldn’t mean,” Rex asked slowly, “the Halloween party?”

“Yes, yes exactly,” Anakin continued hurriedly, not noticing anything amiss, “Satine and Cody told me I couldn’t go, but there has to be a way to sneak in,” Anakin’s hand dragged through the ink, smearing out a few of his outfit ideas as he continued to doodle a crude map of the castle grounds, “Obviously you should come with me, we’ll be the coolest first years the castle’s ever seen. I’m sure even your brother wasn’t this bold,” Anakin grinned up at him, before his grin slowly faded into a confused expression as he caught Rex’s eye for the first time, “Well, you do want to go don’t you?”

“It’s not that I don’t want to try and sneak in with you,” Rex tried to think of a way to phrase his thoughts, worried about accidentally losing the only friend who had been willing to stick around despite all of Krell’s errands, “It’s just that… I’ll already be attending the party,” He’d intended on continuing, but was cut off rather quickly.

“What?!” Anakin whisper shouted, which really for him was almost like shouting, but just barely managing not to wake up their whole dormitory, “They invited you but not me? Not that you’re not great and all,” Anakin tacked on rather haphazardly, “But I mean! I’ve gotten on the Quidditch team and everyone’s still talking about when I accidently transfigured that tree branch into a real piece of gold instead of a saucer,” He would have continued, but Rex had already had quite enough this evening.

“It’s not like I even want to go!” He matched Anakin’s near shout, but paused as they both heard one of their fellow students turn over, after a moment of silence he continued with whispered frustration, “It’s Krell! He’s making me go with him, doubt it will be much fun for me,” He finished miserably, and slowly Anakin’s jealousy simmered into quiet anger at his friend's mentor.

“That Krell,” Anakin muttered darkly, “Wish I could practice a few jinx’s on him,” Rex shook his head.

“That’ll only make him worse,” Rex said with a frown, the feeling of being dragged down, like he was barely holding his own in an ocean set to drown him, was returning. He was quite ready to banish that sensation in his dreams so he made his way to his own trunk and started dressing for bed.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t imagine it,” Anakin said wistfully, but as if sensing Rex’s unwillingness to discuss the topic any longer he changed the subject, “I guess Power Rangers are out,” he scratched his quill over an option in his list, “It’ll be no fun if it’s just me,” Rex, who had gotten into his bed, turned back around to face Anakin with a look of bafflement on his face.

“What in the bloody hell is a ‘Power Ranger’?”

* * *

Knowing that Rex wouldn’t be accompanying his big night out certainly put a damper on his Halloween plans. That’s not to say that Anakin required a co-conspirator in order to execute his plans, but he did appreciate the company. This sort of plan did require an additional hand anyway. Everyone needed a good look-out and thus far, Rex had been exceptional.

So, he mulled over his options. He needed someone that wouldn’t otherwise have any plans and would likely want to participate in such an act. It was going to be a tough criteria, but there were possibilities. There was Hondo Ohnaka, who would likely be kicked out of the bonfire anyway and itching to get back in. It helped that Hondo was sneaky and would appreciate the knowledge of an underground system to run his pirated muggle goods inside.

Then again, Hondo knowing such a system existed could be exploited and Palpatine and Anakin could somehow be dragged down for that.

His eyes drifted (far from the first time) to Padm é Amidala, who despite how desperately Anakin wanted to work up the courage to talk to, was a terrible idea for this caliber of mission. She was far too popular and should any of her pack of girls find out, the whole school would know in a heartbeat. Besides, he would definitely not be able to focus if she was in a spitting distance from him.

He glanced over at Sebulba and rolled his eyes at even briefly considering inviting the cretin. 

“What do you think, Rex?” He asked as the two of them wolfed down their breakfasts.

“I think you’re probably giving this plan more thought that you should.” His friend said, “You’re planning on busting into a party with all the prefects there. You know the professors are gonna be scanning the corridors like hawks.”

“I’ve got a way.” He said slyly, because he hadn’t explained the extent of the map to Rex just yet. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust him, but that it was more of a need-to-know type of arrangement. He promised Palpatine he wouldn’t squeal and he was good on that promise. 

“Whatever you say, mate.” He shrugged, “Good luck finding a bloke who’s smart, quiet, and desperate enough for a good time that he’s willing to lay down a year of detention on the line for a prank.”

“We’ll be dressed up.” He said, “They’ll never know it’s- That’s it! I know who I need.”

Rex’s eyes widened at the sudden revelation, but Anakin was far too excited to share his good news. He’d been stupid not to think of it in the first place. The person of choice was right beneath his nose and the most unassuming character at Hogwarts. All this kid needed was a friend and he’d likely do whatever needed to be done. Plus, they’d have fun.

Pre Vizsla looked over his textbook in confusion as to why Anakin was sitting across from him in the library. To be fair, Anakin never elected to spend any voluntary time here. Usually, Obi-Wan and Satine had dragged him along thus far. Vizsla had been there too, but didn’t say a peep. Oftentimes, Anakin forgot the kid was there at all unless to ask Satine a question.

“Um, hello?” He said.

Anakin grinned and folded his hands, “Viz, I feel like it’s pretty criminal that we haven’t talked much.”

“Okay.” The boy blinked, dumbfounded.

“I mean,  _ your _ mentor and  _ my _ mentor are best friends. AND they’re prefects. They’re shoo in’s for Head Boy and Head Girl when their time comes. And us, we’re the little guys, the underdogs, the-”

“-Did you need something, Anakin?” He asked, not quite maliciously, but definitely a bit exhausted of Anakin’s vibrato. “Because I’m kind of in the middle of-”

“-Reading, yeah, you do that a lot.” Anakin nodded, “And while that’s cool and all, I think we should definitely be hanging out more. I mean, we’re practically family… Distant family, but still, the bond is there.”

Viz quietly closed his book and set it down. “ _ You _ want to hang out with  _ me _ .”

“We’ve got a lot in common.” Anakin said.

“Besides how close our mentors are, what exactly do we have in common?” He asked.

“Well…” Admittedly it took Anakin probably a beat too long, because Viz began packing up his things as if to leave, but he stuck a hand out to stop him.

“Look, I just think you could probably try to loosen up, you know? Have a little fun? It’s got to be exhausting having Satine as a mentor. I’m pretty sure if you looked ‘fun’ up in the dictionary, the definition would be “not Satine”, am I right?”

Viz shrugged, “We mostly talk about my homework or how I’m settling into school.”

“And sometimes, a guy needs a break from all of that.” Anakin said, “I would know, because Obi-Wan is  _ always _ riding me about school or about how I carry myself. He’s worried about my posture for some reason now. It’s exhausting.”

Viz actually snorted and ran a hand over his shaved head, which was practically down to the scalp, “Yeah, I know that feeling.”

“Excellent, so do something fun with me. Halloween night. None of the prefects will be around so it’ll be great.”

“I’m not going to sign up for something that I don’t understand  _ what _ we’ll be doing.” Viz pointed out. “That’s just foolish.”

This was valid. Anakin did already build a  _ slight _ reputation as a prankster and few wanted to go down with the ship. Not everyone was as reliable and loyal as Rex. Still, Rex wasn’t an option for Halloween and Anakin wouldn’t mind actually bonding with Viz.

“We’re going to the Halloween bonfire.”

“What?” Viz frowned, “The one for upperclassmen?”

“The very same! You’re kind of the quiet and obedient type, right?” Anakin said, “So people would actually believe you if you were to say… Go to the library and study completely on your own.”

“Like today.”

“That’s what you’re doing? It’s lunch time!” Anakin said, briefly distracted before going back to his plan. “Maybe you could even be ‘tutoring’ me in this scenario. We need an alibi. That’s the important part. So long as we’ve got a concrete alibi, we’re in the clear if all goes smoothly.”

“Mhmm…”

“My sources say that the candy and sweets at this party are going to be ridiculous. They’re even having a pinata full of the stuff. Well, let’s just say I know a shortcut or two out of the castle and to the woods… Exactly where the party is being held. We jump in, fully dressed up so nobody knows the difference, snatch, the pinata, and go back to the school!”

Viz seemed to think this over for a good bit, “What kind of sweets?”

“Anything you can imagine, dude. You’re a muggle-born, right?”

Viz stiffened, “Yeah, why?”

“Well, I was pretty much raised like one too so I get the hype about wizard candy and I’d like as much of it as I can get my hands on.”

“I am collecting the trading cards from the frog boxes.” Viz said. “Alright, I’ll do it, but on one condition: you can’t show me the entrance. It’s best if only one of us knows. I don’t want to know your sources or anything. I’ll be your watchdog and your alibi, because that’s what I’m assuming you need in the first place. That’s all.”

This was even better than Anakin had imagined! He felt the folded map in his sweatshirt pocket, relieved that he didn’t need to explain his way around this one. Instead, Viz was completely satisfied with operating behind the scenes. Technically, the idea of a “lookout” was likely futile given the nature of the map, but Anakin was not 100% positive on its accuracy just yet and did not want to discover any faults during a live demonstration. Besides, poltergeists and ghosts moved so fast that he could easily be caught otherwise. 

“50/50 candy split then?” He asked, while already mentally debating how much Rex would require after such a stressful night.

“Deal.” 

The two boys spit on their respective hands and clasped them across the table in solidarity. Anakin had a good feeling about this.

* * *

Despite her insistence to get Obi-Wan invited to the party, Satine truly hadn’t given too much thought into her own attire. She’d assumed she would figure something out that weekend when she wasn’t up to her nose with midterm assignments. This task was doubled when she considered Viz’s studies, but the boy had been improving magnificently as of late and required very little editing. She wondered if she would have the pleasure of being the mentor to a Head Boy in the making. 

It seemed everyone else around her was just buzzing about the impending bonfire. While she was enthusiastic about the occasion, she didn’t understand quite the level of hype that was circulating the school. Then again, she’d never been to a wizarding-styled party such as this before. 

Stass and Aayla were no different in their bubbling excitement and truthfully, it was nice to brainstorm ideas if at all possible. 

Aayla flopped backwards onto the couch in the common room, exhausted from her Quidditch practice.

“They’ve been working you hard, huh?” Stass asked.

“Harder than ever.” She puffed out a breath, “I don’t think I’ll ever move again if that’s alright with you folks. Just drag my limp body here and there. I’m sure I’ll be alright. I’ll eat the scraps of food you drop… Should my jaw stop hurting.”

“You could, and this is just a thought,” Satine began, “Go to the hospital wing.”

“What do you take me for? A sissy?” She winced as she turned her head too fast.

“I  _ thought _ I took you for someone with more than one operating braincell.”

“You would be wrong.” Stass snorted.

Aayla stuck her tongue out at them, “I’ve not got the worst of it. Your boy could hardly walk straight after today’s practice, Satine.”

She stiffened, not even bothering to dignify the insinuation with a response, “Is he alright?”

Her blue friend’s mouth curled into a smirk, “Yeah, just had a rough go of it when the quaffle went rogue and smacked him into the post.”

Satine did everything not to appear overly invested or concerned, but she couldn’t help it. She despised Quidditch and the overwhelming fixation everyone seemed to have on it. It was not like she didn’t possess house or school spirit. She was invested in the overall competition between houses to achieve the most points throughout the year. Such a competition actually involved the merits and strengths of each student’s character rather than how bloody and battered they could make each other during a sport’s match. 

While not all that interested in muggle sports, they hardly became as deadly as Quidditch ever so casually was to wizards. It blew her mind just how little regard the lives of students were taken into consideration every single match. She felt her heart was in her throat every single time she was subjected to watching Obi-Wan or Cody play. Cody lived for the sport and the amount of fun he had while on the field was almost contagious if she hadn’t almost seen him die on the regular by how careless he was.

Then, there was Obi-Wan, who also disliked Quidditch, though for reasons different from her own. He hated flying, for one thing, which had been obvious since their first year. There was also the pressure that came with Quidditch that Obi-Wan didn’t appreciate. It wasn’t that he was bad- quite the opposite, but he definitely got into his own head. For him, it was the obligation that came with being good at Quidditch that made him dislike it. She couldn’t exactly blame him.

Still, she knew it was her duty to cheer him on despite her reservations about the sport. He needed someone who was actively rooting for him in the crowd. The smile on his face when he saw her after a match was worth enough of her own discomfort sitting through each game. 

“Did he go to the hospital wing?” Satine asked carefully.

“Do you take  _ him _ for a sissy, Satine?” Aayla asked.

“It’s not being a sissy to get help when required, you nitwit.”

“Don’t mind her, she’s just been hit upside the head too much with the bludger.” Stass chuckled, “What I really want to know, is what we’re doing for Halloween?”

“I know I hit my head pretty hard on the pitch, but I could have sworn we had this conversation last week.” Aayla feigned forgetfulness and now it was Satine’s turn to laugh.

“We did, but we’ve got to talk logistics.”

“Now, you’re sounding like a true Ravenclaw.” Satine murmured. “What are the logistics of going to a party?”

“Well, it is a fancy dress sort of party.” She smiled, eyes suddenly aglow. “And I know what we should go as.”

“We? Like a group ensemble?” Satine hadn’t considered it, but she’d been foolish not to. It would certainly be more fun to coordinate and then she’d be able to collaborate on constructing her attire. 

“We should go as the three witches from the  _ Fountain of Fair Fortune _ . It’s perfect!” Stass said.

“I like it!” Aayla agreed, “We would look smart as all hell.”

“Weren’t you considering dressing as some important Quidditch player?” Satine asked.

“I can be a jock and wear fluffy dresses, Satine. A girl can have multiple layers.”

She rolled her eyes and considered it, “Well, I do quite love the fairy tale. It’s one of the first pieces of wizarding literature that I read upon discovering my abilities. I especially appreciate it now for its forward-thinking mindset of uniting the two-”

“-I could go as Altheda, Aayla as Asha, and Satine could be Amata.” Stass interrupted what would have been an in-depth analysis on the underlying politics of the story. 

“I thought Amata was  _ your _ favorite.” Satine prompted curiously. 

“But you look the most like her.” She returned.

Satine couldn’t quite argue with that logic, but that was merely because Amata was drawn to be a blonde. However, Aayla was blue and likely didn’t resemble any of the illustrated witches, so it wasn’t exactly  _ sound _ reasoning through and through. Either way, she was looking forward to being a part of it.

“Alright, I’m in.” She smiled and both girls beamed.

“Brilliant!” They said in unison after sharing a conspiring grin. 

Satine didn’t know what to think of that, but part of her suspected there was more to this decision that met the eye. Either way, it couldn’t have been that harmful. So what if her friends wanted to throw her in a beautiful dress for one evening? She wasn’t opposed to the idea of looking a bit silly for a night. It was all in the spirit of the holiday.

* * *

Halloween finally arrived at Hogwarts with the all too perfect backdrop of an ominous full moon, promising the varying howls of excitable creatures from the nearby forbidden forest. While underclassmen were fairly nonplussed by the evening, seeing as they didn’t have any specific plans, the upperclassmen busily prepared the final touches on their outfits and readied themselves for an exciting evening of sweets and spooky stories. Seeing as the Slytherins were in charge this year, it was to no surprise that it was going to be especially traditional.

Obi-Wan had signed up for the most inconvenient patrol slot for any hopeful fifth year that was finally being allowed the coveted idea of socialization, but he didn’t care as much for it as his peers. Qui-Gon had been nice enough to offer finishing his rounds so he could get ready, but Obi-Wan didn’t have anything specific to wear anyway.

“You’re going dressed like that?” Qui-Gon mused as they walked together, “To a fancy-dress party? I never thought this day might come, but I think you’re underdressed.”

While he was indifferent to the holiday as a whole, he didn’t really have anything fitting to wear even if he wanted to. So, he opted for more casual-wear with nice slacks and a sweater. It was getting rather chilly outside.

“I’m really just popping in for Satine and Cody’s sakes,” He chuckled, “I think they went to more effort than they’re leading on to get me invited.”

“And that doesn’t bother you?”

“It would be illogical to invite me.” He said, “Satine and myself swore an oath that we would be the picture of responsibility. Either of us would report wrongdoing and the party historically always has something go awry.”

“But they invited Satine without question?”

“If I were to get caught at some sort of keg-stand, my parents would have a fit. They are friends with Sora Bulq and Asajj Ventress’ parents, after all. Satine could probably go unnoticed if it got out- seeing as her family are muggles.”

And hearty drinkers, but he left that bit out. 

“Still, it’s a rite of passage.” Qui-Gon said. “One that you deserve to experience to the fullest extent.”

“Everyone keeps saying that like it’s official.” He said as they rounded a corner. “It’s not like graduation or anything. It’s hardly even an official holiday in the UK, let alone the wizarding world.”

His mentor smiled somberly, “You know, it’s okay to act your age every  _ once _ in a while. Even Satine is doing so.”

“Why do I feel like she already ranted about me in your office today?”

“Hey, what occurs in my office hours is between me and the disagreeable student who is projecting their frustrations at me.”

“Good to know she cares.” Obi-Wan quipped.

“ _ Oh, _ she definitely does.” 

They walked in silence for a while, nodding cordially at some of the ghosts that drifted around the halls. It was a peaceful time at Hogwarts, which is part of the reason Obi-Wan took the shift. He hadn’t expected the company of Qui-Gon, who was always a very busy man, but he’d always managed to make time when he was needed, even if the student wasn’t aware his services of advice were required.

“I suppose parties just have never quite been my forte.” He said with a shrug, “I always wind up feeling like I’m on the outside looking in, which might surprise some- seeing as my family has thrown parties all of the time.”

“Adult parties and kid parties, you’ll find, are very different.” Qui-Gon said.

“Are you sure? Because in my experience, politics are still everywhere.” Obi-Wan countered. “Only difference is my friends will be at this one.”

“Well then, you better get going.”

“But-”

“-Obi-Wan, I know it’s been a while since I’ve been a prefect, but I know how to perform a proper perimeter sweep. Get going. I look forward to the inevitable argument between you and Ms. Kryze that I’ll be refereeing tomorrow.”

“We don’t always argue.” He grumbled as he began to walk away before turning around. “Thank you, sir.”

* * *

Technically, the plan wasn’t enacted until they’d been witnessed studying in the library. Most first years didn’t take Halloween too seriously, since there wasn’t much for them to do aside from telling ghost stories from their common rooms, so it wasn’t unusual for them to be occupying the space. The ghosts were definitely getting a little rowdier than usual, but Anakin learned by now that if you simply gave them the attention they sought after, they typically went away on their own.

“What am I tutoring you in?” Viz asked, “We don’t have classes together.”

“Sure, but we have the same classes.” Anakin said, “How about Herbology? That’s the most boring to me.”

“How?” He brightened, “You didn’t enjoy studying the seeds of-”

“-Sh!” Anakin quickly opened his book as Satine approached the two of them. He hastily spun it around so it was facing the proper way and hoped she didn’t notice. Lucky for him, she seemed more focused on adjusting the sashes on her light pink gown, which was rather extravagant and trailed behind her even as she walked. 

Being that he was 11 years old, Anakin really wasn’t the type of person to get tripped up on wardrobe or frilly dresses, but even by his account, she looked transformed, which was the entire point of Halloween in the first place. Her hair was down and flowing in meticulous blonde waves that fell down her back, the top part of which was braided and clipped away from her face. She was wearing makeup, which was unusual for Satine, so her eyes seemed to glow like contemplative azure orbs.

“Neat outfit!” He chirped, “Are you a princess?”

She smiled at him. “Actually, I’m one of the witches from-”

“- _ Fountain of Fair Fortune! _ ” Viz finished excitedly and off Anakin’s confused gaze, flushed, “It’s one of my favorite fairy tales. I’m guessing you are supposed to be the lovely Amata?”

She curtsied in response, “Indeed, I am.”

Viz nodded in approval, “It’s very book-accurate, Satine. Though I always took you as more of an Altheda for her hardworking attributes.”

“My friends insisted.” She rolled her eyes and off Anakin’s confused expression, explained, “In the story, my character hopes that the fountain of fair fortune will ease her grievances over her broken heart. Then, in the end, she winds up falling in love with a muggle knight.”

“It’s  _ very _ controversial.” Viz added. 

“Oh! Never heard of it.” Anakin admitted and then looked back to Satine, “What’s Obi-Wan being?”

“Not sure, honestly. He’s still on patrol last I heard.” She said, “What are you two up to?”

“Studying herbology.” Anakin said, “Viz is tutoring me.”

Her bright smile told him that she’d bought it. “That’s a brilliant idea! Well, don’t let me interrupt. I was actually looking for Ben.”

“We’ll see you later! I’ll be an herbology expert thanks to this kid.” Anakin called after her.

“Laying it on a bit thick there, hm?” Viz muttered, “I’ve seen your marks. They’re not great.”

“Point is, alibi is sealed.” He winked. 

* * *

“I thought you were going to the bonfire.” Fives said as Cody tugged his red and gold sweater over his head. 

“Yeah, if you’d just said you were going out for late-night practice, you could have at least warned us. We wouldn’t  _ mind _ getting off the bench this year, dear brother.” Echo said. 

“Relax, boys, I am going to the bonfire.” Cody waved them off, “But if you get good enough to get off the bench, I’ll play you.”

“Whatever happened to brotherly love?” Fives asked. Other than a slight height difference (was Echo the taller one?), the twin third years were nearly undetectable and used it to their advantage. 

“Yeah? And where was that spirit when the two of you filled my pillow with peanut butter?”

“That  _ is _ love.” Echo smirked, “But why are you wearing your Quidditch uniform?”

“For the party.”

“But you wear it every day, it hardly qualifies.” Fives pointed out.

“Let’s not point fingers about wearing the same thing every day there, lad.” And truthfully, the only reason Cody knew it was Fives was because he never took his favorite Chudley Cannons jersey off- number 5, Tup. “And if you were paying any real attention, you’d notice this is my  _ old _ Quidditch uniform.”

“And? You’re going as a growth spurt?” Echo quipped.

Cody didn’t dignify that with a response and instead whipped out his wand to conjure up the spell he’d been practicing prior to the party, thus turning the water by his bedside table into a white paste. After rubbing that on his face, he took out the liquid eyeliner he’d borrowed from Satine (evidently, muggles applied this manually) and surrounded his eyes with the black goop.

“I’m a zombie player!” He said and took in his appearance with satisfaction in the mirror.

Because really, did they actually expect him to sully up his brand new uniform for a stupid bonfire? 

“Really couldn’t have turned that into wine or whiskey and made it a real party, huh?” Fives said after a while. “Because people are going to need it to like looking at you.”

“Looks better than usual.” Echo jested.

“A lot better than you lot do.” Cody shoved him back against the bed and they laughed before retaliating in kind. In the scuffle, a lump of white bedsheet slithered behind him and towards the door. Not too busy rough-housing the twins, Cody stuck a boot down on the tail end of the sheet that dragged along the floor and watched as Rex emerged as he continued walking.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He said around a laugh, “You and Skywalker got something planned? Don’t even think about getting my star into detention.”

“Can’t believe he plays some first year over us.” Grumbled Fives.

“You’ve seen the kid. He’s crazy.” Echo said in amazement. “Knocked the teeth right out of Professor Tiin’s head the other day.”

Rex sighed, “Oh, no. I mean, I’m sure Anakin does, but I’m actually…” And he murmured something indistinct, avoiding his brother’s gaze.

Cody frowned, “Got some marbles in your mouth there, Rexy?”

“Baby brother’s got a secret.” Fives said cheekily. “Is it a girl?”

“No!” Rex twisted his face in immediate disgust, which was fair. The boy was only 11 and had other interests that far outweighed the female species. Cody was right there with him most of the time, seeing as there was always a game to play. However, Cody could not dispute that something was visibly bothering him. Rex was the very worst at keeping secrets amongst his brothers. And there was only one way to get it out of him.

“Alright boys, I got the feet.” Cody said.

As if he was their drill sergeant, Fives and Echo leapt into action before Rex could even have the presence of thought to react. As promised, Cody went for Rex’s ankles while Fives and Echo each grabbed an arm and pinned him down. The other Gryffindor boys could only watch as the three older boys tickled their youngest brother without mercy, knowing every spot to hit and just how crazy it would drive him.

“STOP!” Rex cackled and squirmed, which was contagious, but not enough to deter his brothers from the task at hand.

“Sure, buddy, once you tell us what you’re sneaking off to.” Cody said calmly. 

“I hate you guys!” Rex complained, but continued to thrash around as they upped the speed at which they poked at his most susceptible areas. 

“As you know, this can and will get worse the longer it goes on.” Fives said.

Sure, they were making a scene, but this was typical behavior for the clones and most just stepped over Rex and went about their business without paying it too much mind. Cody prided himself on how his whole family managed to make their mark in such a way that regardless of the incarnation, was expected of them. He wondered if his kids would one day maintain the reputation.

“ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I GIVE!” Rex shouted and thrashed around until the tickling stopped. However, they didn’t release their strongholds on his limbs and he released a tired grunt when he realized he wasn’t breaking free.

“I’m going to the bonfire.” He said simply.

“If you think I’m going to let you in-” Cody began.

“-Krell is taking me.” He interjected and Cody dropped his ankles.

“He’s  _ what _ ?” He said, ice freezing his veins. “Why?”

“I don’t know? To fetch him drinks and stuff? That’s mostly what I’ve been doing anyway. Just please don’t make a big deal of it, Cody.”

Cody nodded to Fives and Echo to release Rex’s arms and they obeyed immediately, but didn’t go far from him. 

“That creep is using you like you’re some sort of  _ slave _ and you expect me not to make a big deal of it?” Cody boomed and turned around to face the rest of the dormitory, “Where is that crud face?”

“I think he already left.” He said and tugged at Cody’s arm, “If you confront him, he’s only going to make it worse for me and for you! He’s a prefect, Cody!”

“I don’t care.” He shook off his little brother, “Put on your bed sheet. We’re going to the party and I’m going to give that punk a piece of my mind.”

* * *

After seeing that Anakin and Viz were in good shape for the evening, Satine met Stass and Aayla by the common room to attend the party together. She’d been unable to trace down either Cody or Obi-Wan, but figured they’d been going together (if Obi-Wan went at all- which would not surprise her). Both girls were putting final touches on their own dresses when she appeared and they smiled at her brightly.

“Oh, you look  _ beautiful _ , Satine.” Stass beamed, “Total Amata.”

“You two do as well,” She blushed, “Thank you both for the assist. It never would have happened without either of you.”

Both Aayla and Stass’s renditions of the classic dresses were also well assembled with Stass’s Altheda sporting an evergreen gown with a white bonnet to push back her dreadlocks and Aayla’s Asha gown being a more faded blue than she was and dotted with small rhinestones that made it appear as if it were sparkling in lowlight.

She was relieved they’d opted to use a thicker fabric in constructing their gowns, which while this made it more tedious (even with magic), worked out for the best in contrast to the frigid evening air that greeted them when they stepped outside.

“You ever think it strange that the forest is literally tacked as “forbidden” and we are still allowed to blissfully congregate right beside it?” Satine asked.

“Well, it’s been years since a student died there. Guess Headmaster Yoda just has other things to worry about.” Aayla shrugged.

They’d more or less  _ heard _ the bonfire before truly seeing the full extent of the party, but upon walking through a charmed clearing that forbade any younger students, the three girls basked in the glory of teenage immunity as various witches and wizards of their year and older danced to loud music around a large flame. The fire, itself, was fake, since students had a history of burning themselves at the party. The warm glow felt authentic and if still presented with marshmallows or hotdogs, would toast them properly. The most impressive bit about the fire was how it flickered between an array of colors. Presently, it was lime green.

Each participant was dressed in a wide range of apparel, some casually donning a mask or a silly hat and others going significantly more in-depth. It was a relief, in a sense, to know she wasn’t the most ornate at the party. That prize certainly went to one Aurra Sing, a sixth year, who regardless of the chilly weather, seemed to have no problem trouncing about in little more than full green glitter body paint, yellow contacts, extensive face makeup, and a cape that emulated scales. Her teeth were even reminiscent of actual spikes.

“Look at Hondo and his buddies.” Stass chuckled as the boys followed Aurra around like she had been dangling a piece of meat on a stick for them to follow. All of the boys were dressed as pirates. Hondo even sported a peg-leg.

“Everyone looks pretty-” Satine was cut off by someone blindsiding her as they moved past, thus sloshing whatever their red beverage was onto the front of her dress.

“Oops!” Ventress raised a hand to her mouth in fake concern, “My bad, Duchess.”

She cringed at the derogatory nickname, which was born of Ventress’ firm belief that Satine thought she was better than everyone else. 

“ _ You _ ,” She hissed, shivering at the way the cold drink seeped through the fabric and to her skin. It was as though the breeze was perfectly timed to bustle through the trees. “You did that on purpose!”

“And what if I did? No knight to save you?” She said coolly. 

“No, actually, I’m quite adept at solving my own problems, thank you. Really, I’m more surprised you had the mental capacity to read the book in the first place.”

Ventress narrowed her venomous blue eyes and placed her hands on her hips, “My family had to be quite familiar with it, seeing as my parents participated in the trial to get it barred from shelves.”

“You say that as though it’s something to be proud of.” She returned, ignoring Stass and Aayla, who tried to lead her away from the witch, but while Satine would never condone the pitiful usage of violence, was never one to back down from a debate.

“Ridding the world of paltry propaganda is more noble than  _ playing _ fantasy.”

Satine crossed her arms, “And yet, the Ministry of Magic didn’t see it that way.”

“That’s because of Headmaster Yoda- the old fool.” She scowled. “His lack of foresight will bring the end of our community.”

“Go on, you can say  _ hate _ group.” Satine retorted darkly, “Otherwise, I don’t think I’m the one enraptured in fantasy.”

A small smile flickered on Ventress’s lips, “Now, now, Duchess, to hate you, would mean I’d have to care the slightest bit about you.”

As she sashayed away from the three girls, looking wretchedly pleased with herself, Satine, clenched her fist. She wasn’t sure  _ why _ Asajj Ventress so obviously had it out for her, specifically. She knew she disliked muggles and muggle borns, but there were plenty of those running about Hogwarts for her to harass. This hadn’t started occurring until around their third year, but it had only gotten worse since Satine had been named prefect.

“Nice face paint, though! Really scary!” Satine called after her, knowing good and well that Ventress was not wearing face paint. It was from this distance that it ironically occurred to Satine that Ventress was dressed as an angel.

A pretty scantily dressed angel, but an angel all the same.

“Yeah… You showed her.” Stass muttered dryly and Aayla nudged her.

“Look who decided to show up!”

Satine turned the other direction to see one Obi-Wan Kenobi walking with hands in his pockets and looking drastically out of place in khaki pants and a gray sweater, lacking absolutely any indication that he was attending anything remotely festive.

Perhaps it was because she was still reeling off her encounter with Ventress, but Satine stormed through Aayla and Stass like a hurricane and stalked up to him, grabbing him by the arm and tugging him to the side. 

He eyed her up and down, eyes wide. “Wow, you look-”

“-What are you doing?” She demanded, and fought to ignore the heat that was climbing way to her cheeks.

“Hello to you too.” He frowned, forgoing whatever he was about to say. “I’m doing well, thank you for asking. How are you?”

“I’d be doing better if you had  _ an ounce _ of holiday spirit.” She sighed and looked around her, trying to find something- anything- to fix into a quick costume for him. 

“I told you I’m not much for Halloween.” He said, but when she fixed her stare back to him, his eyes quickly snapped from where they’d been inspecting her dress again to hers.

“Yes, well, that won’t do in the slightest.”

As if reading her mind, Stass cut into the conversation with a metallic serving tray. At first, Satine was confused, but her friend grinned in response.

“You could always use it to fasten a knight’s helmet real quick.”

She nodded, “Oh, thank you, that is-  _ Wait. _ ”

A rogue giggle escaped from Stass’s lips and she hastily covered her mouth with wide eyes before scurrying out of arm’s length and over to a much less ashamed Aayla, whose head was tilted back in full-fledged laughter. 

“So  _ that _ was their little plan all along.” She growled under her breath, gripping onto the serving tray with vice-like strength. How could she have been stupid enough to walk right into this trap?

“Satine?” Obi-Wan’s confused voice cut into her seething brain and his eyes were even more perplexed when she turned back to look at him. “What’s wrong with that idea?”

She opened her mouth to explain her shortsightedness and caught herself, tongue suddenly going fat as her words turned to dust. Instead, she just tried to rack her brain for an explanation that wasn’t absolutely humiliating and could feel herself going redder by the moment. She looked from the serving tray and the proposed idea of his becoming a knight, then back to her own dress, and most damningly, the charmingly concerned look on his face.

“Are you feeling alright?” He asked after she’d stammered like an idiot for a moment. He reached out and gently pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. “You’re flushed.”

“N-no, I’m fine.” She gulped, “I… I was just…”

“Going to turn that into a knight’s helmet?” He smiled lightly, “I won’t make fun of you if you mess up.”

Relief eased through her as it seemed he hadn’t yet made the connection. Maybe he didn’t recognize exactly what she was supposed to be or the significance of his being a knight? Or maybe, she reasoned, it didn’t really matter all that much to him. All the same, she expertly transfigured the metal tray into a replica knight’s helmet. 

“Brilliant, as always.” He nudged her and she willed her hands not to shake as she carefully lifted the helmet up and placed it over perfectly quaffed hair. She took the moment of his obscured vision to briefly appreciate how much he’d grown over the summer.

She gently lifted the flap, revealing bright blue-gray eyes. He saluted her playfully, which she returned with a smile that felt like it might break her face.

She cleared her throat, “Well, sir knight, I do believe you owe me.” 

“I do see candied apples over there.” He nodded and accidentally knocked the flap down, which both moved at the same time to fix, bumping hands for a moment before she dropped hers and let him take care of it. She did due diligence not to focus on the way they both avoided each other’s gaze afterwards. “Uh, yes, better get to that.”

* * *

“Is tonight the night?” Tyranus asked his master as they were shrouded in black. It was perilous enough to meet under such conditions, but seeing as plans were finally moving forwards, it seemed worth seeing that nothing went askew.

At last, they would be seen and the foolish administration would understand why casting their fears to the shadows only provided them succor. 

“Patience, my apprentice.” His master said, glowing yellow eyes illuminated behind his hood, “Do you not remember what became of the last apprentice that rushed into things?”

Tyranus did, but he did not have to fear such a fate. He was meticulous, like his master, and cared more for the outcome of their righteous victory than sinking his teeth into the festering pain they would inflict along the way.

“Do not compare me to  _ him. _ ” He spat, “I am not a bloodthirsty mongrel.”

“Perhaps not,” Sidious’ calm and frozen voice tutted, “Tonight, we make our sacrifice.”

“She shall rise at his descent.”

“She shall rise.” His pale lips curled into a crooked grin. “Tonight.”

* * *

The secret entry to one of the underground tunnels was located in the restricted section of the library, which meant that since Anakin was unable to magically become invisible, he would have to be stealthy in avoiding the various ghosts and poltergeists that typically clung nearby. Worst of all, more professors seemed to crowd around the library that evening than ever. He’d nearly ran square into Professor Dooku, who despite his usual sternness and tendency to hand detention out to anyone who ran the halls, didn’t spare him a second to even apologize before skirting around him and continuing on his way.

“That was lucky.” He muttered to himself. 

It was possible that the rightness of his plan was not merely his sweet tooth’s desire to sink itself into that delectable candy that was at the end of the tunnel, but because it was truly meant to be. The moon was full, which according to legend, tended to make all sorts of strange occurrences take place.

He stopped in front of a bookshelf that was furthest away from the reception desk. Its shelves were lined with a varying degree of books that were not supposed to meet the eyes of students. 

“Why even have books you can’t read?” Anakin wondered. “That’s like having words you can’t say. Stupid.”

Did that mean he would ever dare to curse in front of his mother? Absolutely not. 

However, he never cared much for reading for fun. When he explained to Viz that part of his plan required delving into the restricted section, the boy had instantly lit up, stating that the knowledge that was on those shelves was only known to few wizards. To Anakin, that just seemed foolish.

Regardless, he’d watched enough TV to understand the probability of one of the books being the physical switch to the tunnel. With Viz taking guard and walkie talkies in their pockets, there was very little that could make this plan go awry. Plus, according to the map, there were no ghosts on the floor at all. 

“I told you this was going to work, Viz.” Anakin said into the radio.

Vizsla had looked at him like he had four heads when he removed the walkies from his pouch earlier that evening, but Anakin knew he’d been correct in bringing them, especially since he had absolutely no idea on how wizards communicated locally. It was funny, though, because Vizsla was muggle-born and would likely know what a walkie talkie was. 

Anakin dismissed the thought. That kid practically lived under a rock anyway. With any help from him, he’d slowly pull him from his shell. Maybe from now on, if this all went according to plan, he would have a third to his duo with Rex. That was certainly more friends than he was used to having in school.

He’d assumed too early, unfortunately, because as Anakin hastily removed and replaced every single book at the entryway shelf, he found absolutely no reaction. What kind of mysterious hallway was this? He did notice that there was a book missing at the bottom of the shelf, towards the end of the alphabet.

“Bollocks.” He cursed, “Viz, anything?”

Silence.

Except for the distinct sound of heels clicking on stone flooring.

“Viz?” He asked again, but noticed for the first time that his walkie wasn’t lighting up in the slightest when he pressed the red button on the side. “Dang, I swore I charged these things.”

He tossed it to the side haphazardly as he quickly pulled out the map and noticed that Professor Palpatine was coming his way. He doubted when the Professor took pity on him and gave him the map, he meant for it to be used for such frivolous purposes. Palpatine was kind and sympathetic, but he wasn’t a pushover. 

He looked both ways hastily, trying to mentally scribe out his best chance of escape. When nothing seemed to pop out of thin air, he stamped his foot in frustration, ready to accept whatever unfortunate consequences would come his way.

They never came, of course, because whatever he’d stomped had removed the floor from beneath him and sent him downwards into a spiral of total darkness.

Anakin had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Obi-Wan had a bad feeling about this. He wasn’t much for parties in the first place, always having felt that there was this required level of artificial conversation that diluted any real possible fun that could occur. However, it had been difficult to argue with his friends, who always had his best interest in mind, and then Qui-Gon, who was wise beyond his years despite what anyone else thought.

The party had started fine enough for him. Satine saddled him with a makeshift knight’s helmet that must have looked positively ridiculous on him, because she could barely stand to look him in the eye for too long. It was just as good that the flap kept sliding down and slamming shut over his face, because looking at her was a lot as well. A good “a lot”, but overwhelming all the same in this atmosphere.

She’d been pleased that he performed a spell to eradicate the stain on her stomach, which he hardly noticed until she’d pointed it out. Ventress’s doing, unsurprisingly, but karma was sometimes a more effective tool than magic, because the witch in question managed to slip on a wet leaf and slide into a muddy puddle. Satine was above laughing at her as many others had, but judging by the way her back straightened, she was not upset by the turn of events.

“Remind me again what you are, exactly?” He asked as they sat on a log and watched Hondo attempt break-dancing in an effort to best Sy Snootles’ moveset. 

“Oh!” She finished off a piece of toffee and used her other hand to place a lock of hair behind her ear. It was down and flowing today, trailing to the middle of her back in magnificent golden waves. “Have you ever read the  _ Fountain of Fair Fortune _ ?”

She seemed anxious and he was unsure why, but she fiddled with her hands in her lap while maintaining her gaze towards the dancing partygoers. Stass and Aayla had joined in on the fun and chanted loudly to some popular song that neither he or Satine seemed to catch onto.

Still, the title of the book sounded familiar enough. “Remind me what it’s about?”

“Okay.” She shifted in her seat to face him, “There’s this fountain of-”

“-Fair fortune?” He smirked.

She chuckled and swatted his arm, “ _ Yes _ , do you want to tell it?”

“Seeing as I don’t know it, no.” He said.

“Very well then,” She continued, “And it's only accessible once a year for one person to bathe in to achieve eternal luck. Three witches meet and decide to work together to find the fountain. There’s Asha, whose mysterious illness cannot be cured by any healer, Altheda, who was robbed and is stuck in poverty, and Amata, who had her heart broken and wished to have it mended.”

“And that’s you.” He clarified after she’d gestured to herself on the last name.

“Stass and Aayla’s idea.” She cast a dirty look towards them before proceeding, “Anyway, they journey off and run into a muggle knight-”

“-Oh!” Obi-Wan patted his leg excitedly at the revelation, “I knew I’d heard of this one. The knight gets roped into the journey, correct?”

“Yes!” She smiled.

He laughed, “I suppose I understand why you were a little hesitant to dress me up as the knight then.”

She froze, eyes bulged, “You do?”

“Yeah?” Obi-Wan frowned, “Not sure how I’d feel giving you a character that’s been impaled.”

She narrowed her eyes, “That’s not what- What are you on about?”

“The end of the story?” He didn’t understand her sudden disposition, because that had been it, right? It was similar to the Grimm fairy tales in how they’d reached less than ideal endings, but those had been his parents’ preferred versions, stating that the real world was a scarier place than what was made up in stories.

“I haven’t heard that story in a long time.” He conceded, “But I remember it scared me a bit as a young child. I’m surprised you like it so.”

“I don’t think you heard it correctly.” She said, “Because the knight doesn’t die.”

“Yes he does.”

“No,” She said pointedly, “He  _ doesn’t _ .”

He shook his head, annoyed. “I distinctly remember as a child, my mother read me-”

Satine stood to her feet, ears red and eyes blazing in a way that had nothing to do with the fire in the background. “-Well, she read you the wrong version!”

He opened his mouth to retaliate that point, but was interrupted by the stark sound of someone’s jaw being cracked against a balled fist. In a flash, a group had surrounded the brawling figures and began cheering as though this was a free sporting event. Instantly, Obi-Wan and Satine forgot their quarrel and shoved through the crowd of onlookers to see their friend, Cody, rolling around the ground with Pong Krell.

* * *

The way down the abyss would have been like a slide had it not felt like Anakin was being spanked the entire way down. It was difficult to gage how far he’d fallen since the hole at which he fell through was now closed above him, leaving him completely engulfed in complete black. The way his body hit the ground made it feel like it wasn’t as high as he’d originally anticipated. He’d fallen off his fair share of skate ramps to know what that distance vaguely felt like.

He groaned and crawled to his feet. How the heck was he supposed to see the map in all this darkness?

“Oh crap, that’s right.  _ Lumos _ .” He whispered and sure enough, a little blip of light illuminated the minimal space around him as a flashlight might. 

He waved his wand around, taking stock of his surroundings. Even with the glowing wand, he was unable to make out where the ceiling started or how deep this trench of darkness stretched. He would be significantly more afraid if he didn’t logically understand that these were built on purpose ages ago to transport goods during the war (Palpatine hadn’t specified too much, but Anakin had also been too eager to stick around for long). 

Hogwarts was a happy place. Or at least, he told himself that as he considered the emblematic symbols of serpents engraved into the walls. He shined his light on one in particular, which showcased a beast larger than all of the rest. Tiny stick figures bowed down to it except for one, who rode the beast as though it were his trusty steed. When Anakin reached out to brush away dust and dirt to get a better look, the drawings began to move. 

“I love magic.” He smiled.

The beast climbed to the highest point of the tower and unleashed a puff of what Anakin imagined was fire, but could have been anything of damaging substance. His imagination could only stretch so far and as it stood, magic always seemed to supersede expectations.

The beast didn’t turn and kill the little stick people that worshipped it, but the one who rode on its back. 

“Weird.” He commented as the sequence seemed to start over, startling himself by his own echo.

He went to dig the map out of his sweatshirt pocket, but only found the mask that completed his outfit. Nearly dropping his wand in the process and driven by panic, he smacked his jeans pockets in hopes of misplacing it there, but with no success. Slowly, he looked up at where he’d come from, realizing that this might have been a bigger problem than he thought.

“This candy better be worth it,” He grumbled, as he extended his wand behind and ahead of him, trying to debate which way to go.

This would have been a prime moment to have one of those photographic memories that Obi-Wan had. The older boy always played it off and still insisted on burying his nose in a book until (and oftentimes after) his exams. If Anakin had that sort of advantage, his procrastination habits would only worsen. 

If Obi-Wan were here, he’d lecture Anakin that the main objective was no longer (and shouldn’t have ever been) retrieving sweets, but survival. To be fair, he wouldn’t have been here at all had Obi-Wan been given anything to say about it, but he refused to get too caught up in the details.

“This is what I get for planning and reading in advance. Nothing!” he sighed and then paused, “I really need to stop talking to myself.”

It sounded like the dripping sound was coming from somewhere behind him, so Anakin decided going towards water might be the better choice. He wasn’t sure why, but anytime anyone had been lost in movies, they always followed a river or went towards a general body of water. 

Dust particles floated around him and drifted through open space, but were interrupted in their path by the bulb at the end of his wand. He cast his light every which way and tried to avoid the thought of cobwebs or being stuck down here for all of eternity. After all, he’d left the map behind upstairs. Surely, someone would piece together where he’d gone.

The bones he tripped over said otherwise. 

Moisture gathered along the sides of the path and Anakin had to alternate between keeping his wand pointed forward and down at the ground to ensure he didn’t run into a wall.

_ “Or anything else.” _

Occasionally, there were other crudely drawn pictures on the wall, but Anakin kept his stride and ignored them, noting only that it seemed like they were following him as he walked. His steps echoed throughout the tunnel, completely in tandem with the dripping sound in the distance, which seemed to grow all the more prevalent the faster he walked.

“I’m not afraid.” He said and steeled his courage to continue onward.

As the light from his wand reflected off of a cracked human skull, he swallowed and repeated the same mantra. He was placed in Gryffindor house for a reason and would sooner die than be labeled as weak or cowardly.

That didn’t stop him from hurrying even faster in his direction, drifting through and around the winding labyrinth in hopes of running smack into a door that led anywhere at this point. He would even accept an entryway into Headmaster Yoda’s office. Detention was looking pretty good in comparison to the wet stone-lined walls. 

Anakin froze in his tracks as the droplets, which had previously been falling with impressive speed and sound, abruptly stopped.

He waved his wand around and tried to keep his movements silent. Anything that lived this far below the surface of light and warmth likely didn’t thrive on eyesight alone. When the time spent still seemed to blend together and his arm ached from keeping his wand out, he released a heavy breath.

He needed to keep his anxieties at bay.

That was difficult to do when a hot gust of foul air blasted him forward to his hands and knees. When he slowly turned his head, he was meant with two golden eyes and the source of the dripping sound. Only, as Anakin raised his wand and revealed the full extent of the metal gate, it wasn’t water, but blood.

* * *

“How old are you, Mr. Fett?” Mace Windu’s voice was one you did not question or interrupt, especially when he was angry or upset. Unfortunately for most students, Professor Windu was usually some degree of displeased. However, as he paced back forth across his large office, casting his disapproving glare on Cody, who sat front and centered with his head tilted down, he seemed particularly peeved.

“I’m 15, sir.” He kept his tone even.

“And correct me if I’m wrong, but you aren’t a fool, right?”

Satine suspected it had to do with the fact that he was in what she assumed to be pajamas. She and Obi-Wan, being the prefects that broke up the scuffle, stood behind Cody, while Pong Krell was somewhere in the hospital wing getting a bloody lip and snout tended to by the healers. While she didn’t approve of Cody’s methods, she knew he likely had his reasons for lashing out. Rex, who was the only one who could get him to stop swinging at Krell, was too upset to drag any information from.

“I asked you a question.” Windu said after a long period of stunted silence.

Satine exchanged a concerned look with Obi-Wan, who was just as stiff and uncomfortable to be in the room as she was. Neither wanted to see their friend get in trouble, even if he did end the bonfire in record-breaking time. 

“No, sir.” Cody gritted while keeping his eyes on his shoes.

“I was just checking, because when I got the notice that the captain of Gryffindor’s Quidditch team was throttling a  _ prefect _ in the midst of an upperclassmen event, I thought: well, that sounds like the behavior of a childish savage. And I never took you for that. But maybe, I was wrong.”

Cody chose not to respond, which was the wisest case scenario given the circumstances. 

“You’re not a child anymore, Mr. Fett, which means it is no longer suitable for you to handle your issues like one. When I granted you position as captain of the team, I figured that regardless of your youth, you might grow to the occasion and recognize that you are in a position of responsibility. If my prefects and captains all behave like you did tonight, what will become of the following generations?”

Again, Cody didn’t answer, but that wasn’t acceptable for Professor Windu, who smacked a hand on his desk, letting each student start at the reverberation.

“We would have chaos!” He said quietly. “We’ve been in school for no more than two months and I fear I made the wrong decision.”

“What?” Cody’s head shot up, vigor returned to his voice.

“Ah, he speaks.” He said sardonically.

“Professor?” Obi-Wan suddenly spoke up, “I believe Krell instigated the altercation, sir.”

“Krell has been nothing more than an exemplary student, Mr. Kenobi.” Windu turned his attention to him and Satine quietly hoped she would not lose two friends to his fiery gaze in one evening. “And I have several eye witness accounts saying he never took a single swing… Not even in retaliation.”

“He’s been bullying my brother!” Cody protested, “All to get back at me for being promoted as captain.”

“From what I understand, Mr. Krell has been implementing certain measures of discipline regarding your brother’s less than exemplary record- some simple cleaning and chores here and there. He’s been tardy and on more than one occasion caught causing mischief alongside Skywalker.”

At that, Windu cast a pointed look towards Obi-Wan, who stiffened beside Satine.

“That’s not what’s happening.” Cody said, “He’s hardly had any time to himself lately. He looks exhausted! You can’t see it, because Krell covers his tracks.”

“If by “covers his tracks”, you mean he has several esteemed recommendations from all of his professors, several records of voluntary community service, a near-perfect GPA, and has never stepped a toe out of line, I’d say yes, he does. And he does it well.”

At that, Windu looked to Obi-Wan and Satine for any source of confirmation. Satine cleared her throat.

“With all due respect, Professor, Ben and myself are also both historically “in line” and we know Cody. We can vouch that he would never act without reason to do so.”

He narrowed his eyes at her in consideration, “Yes, I know that, Ms. Kryze, but you of all people likely agree that Mr. Fett’s actions were brash and impetuous. That cannot go overlooked.”

“Please don’t remove him from the team, sir.” Obi-Wan said, “I’ve seen Krell and Rex and I do believe it deserves a closer look. Perhaps if you switched them-”

“-Rex, himself, has not made a formal complaint.” Windu sighed, “And the rules dictate that he would not only need to do so, but I would need more than hearsay from a family member that took to swinging before considering how that might tarnish his reputation.”

Off both Obi-Wan and Satine’s disappointed looks, he sighed, “But, it would be foolish not to consider all angles. The team rallies behind Cody and so do his brothers. Do not mistake this as a free pass. Should you pull another stunt like this, you will be stripped of your status as captain. Do you hear me, Fett?”

Cody looked up, anger blazing in his eyes. “I hear you, sir. What of Krell?”

“If what you three claim is true, I will intervene. I wish you came to me as opposed to fighting first. In the meantime, 50 points will be deducted from Gryffindor and you will require peer mediation classes, Mr. Fett. It’s best if we get that anger in check before you truly hurt someone.”

Cody opened his mouth to respond, but Satine nudged him. While she didn’t believe it to be fair, she knew that his mouth could only get him into further trouble.

“Thank you, sir.” He said instead and stood to his feet.

“Satine, Obi-Wan, please see him back to the Gryffindor common room. I’ve got to send an owl to the Krell household. I doubt we will be expecting a pleasant response.”

They nodded and escorted Cody back to the painting of the fat lady in silence. Obi-Wan tried to start an amicable conversation to lighten the mood with little results. It wasn’t fair and they all knew it. While Satine, herself, had never known Pong Krell to be cruel, she’d never really come into contact with him as much as Cody did. She’d always believed their rivalry was more in Cody’s head than in reality, but after tonight, it was obvious that it went deeper than it seemed.

“I won’t just take this lying down.” Cody said, “Windu isn’t going to do anything.”

“We’ll figure something out, mate.” Obi-Wan said gently and watched as Cody muttered the password and stepped inside the corridor. They watched it close behind him, understanding that this wouldn’t be the last of it. The Fett’s were not known for the ability to release grudges, especially when it came to one of their own.

She and Obi-Wan didn’t talk much as they walked back to the Ravenclaw common room. It was likely they had different opinions on the matter. She was annoyed that Cody simply acted before thinking about the consequences. If they took the time to build a case against Krell instead of socking him in the jaw, they might have met more success. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, probably understood Cody’s desire to act a little more thoroughly. 

“I just hope he doesn’t do anything stupid.” She said finally as he held the door open for her to enter inside.

“Me neither.” He agreed.

Well, at least they had something they agreed on.

Before ascending the staircase to go up to the two juxtapositioned bookcases that covered the respective dorms, she turned to bid him goodnight.

“Well, I’m sure we’ll be hearing more of this tomorrow.” She said.

“So much for Halloween.” He said.

“Yeah.” She laughed lightly, “Well there’s always next year. We ought to both dress as knights next time if there’s to be another joust.”

He nodded and she started to turn, feeling exhaustion from the evening that was cut short weighing on her a little too heavily at this point. However, his gentle voice stopped her.

“Satine?” He asked.

“Yes?” She turned back to him, briefly taking in with mild intrigue how his hair wasn’t even slightly out of place after wearing a helmet all evening. It must have been charmed.

“How did the story actually end?”

It took her a moment to understand what he was referring to, since a lot had transpired since their earlier argument.

“Oh, that.” She ran a hand through her hair, loosening the top part from its braid. “We- they fall in love.”

“The muggle knight and the witch?” He asked.

“Yeah.” She said lightly, not quite knowing what to expect from his reaction.

He considered that for a moment and then smiled, “You’re right, that’s much better.”

And he turned to open the bookcase and walked up a separate set of steps, leaving Satine breathless and staring where he’d previously been. It wasn’t until the bookcase shut behind him that she felt safe to release the breath that had been caught in her throat.

“It is.” She hummed.

* * *

Anakin was supposed to be in bed right now.

However, he was far from tired as he gazed into bright golden eyes that broke through the shadowed obscurity beyond the gate, which was so much more ominous than the blackest night. The eyes simultaneously intrigued and frightened him, but all the same, he felt the intense gravitational pull forwards. His mind fought this urge, reminding himself of the bloody remains of an unlucky figure that lay to the side. 

Soft puffs of hot air rustled through his hair, warm like a sea breeze, but metallic in stench as they continued their staredown. Why was it kept down here? And for how long? Did the professors and headmaster know about this? He was beginning to understand his mother’s hesitance in Hogwarts, but Anakin really didn’t have time to consider any of those thoughts too decisively, because he was overwhelmed by fascination rather than fear. He wasn’t sure how he knew, but he swore this creature was sad and wanting for freedom. Maybe, Anakin saw a bit too much of himself in it.

“Um, hi?” He tried meekly.

A soft but curious growl seemed to vibrate from the creature and through the floor. When he made no signs of aggression, he carefully reached forward and watched with severity for any harsh movement. His fingers grazed the gate to nothing. Instead, it sounded almost like the beast purred at Anakin’s curiosity. The real question was whether this was part of a trap or sheer delight over cognizant interaction.

He waved his wand around, using the light to gage what its living conditions were like and while it appeared to Anakin that the interior was quite large, his small bulb of lumination could not make out the actual shape and length of the creature itself, just that its front was rounded like a giant boulder and that it had a jagged maroon burn mark down its orange skin. He couldn’t see any teeth, but the gate had deep and inconsistent indents scattered around as well as slash lines. 

Clearly, it had tried to escape. 

“It must get lonely down here.” Anakin whispered.

The beast didn’t answer, but closed its eyes when Anakin’s hand reached the scaly surface of what he could only assume was a snout and heavily exhaled. It felt as though it was covered in hard plates and rocks that reminded him of what he’d always imagined dinosaurs to feel like. Between the ridges, he could detect a squishy and smooth skin and even with the light brush of his fingertips, it still flinched. Still, he didn’t hesitate to make small and comforting strokes as his mother would when he was plagued by nightmares. Being stuck in this labyrinth for a couple hours was depressing enough, let alone locked away for an extended period of time.

The gate was far too weak to not be enchanted somehow, and whenever Anakin brushed against it, he realized it was much sturdier than it appeared. And yet, it did not appear to affect human beings. By the way the creature remained a good meter behind the opening and the scabbed over burns and cuts across its skin, it wasn’t difficult to deduce that the gate was somehow cursed to maintain this specific creature. 

And yet, Anakin felt something in his soul, a kinship, that seemed to haunt him and tempt him all in the same breath. He averted his gaze from the golden eyes, because in them, he could see the destruction of the past and future. Who’s past and future, he did not know. All he knew was that there was only pain and suffering here and he desperately wanted an escape. 

He started at the faded sound of the clock that habitually rang every evening at midnight and every day at noon. He’d evidently gotten used to sleeping through it if he didn’t have astronomy, but while significantly muffled, Anakin was surprised to be able to hear it clearly from down this way.

When the beast stirred beneath his touch, Anakin turned his gaze and noticed a domineering shadow cast off the corner wall in the opposite direction. Steps that carried weight echoed across the stone floor at a brisk pace, crisp oxford’s clicking with purpose. For a brief second, Anakin felt relieved he’d been found. However, as he turned his head back to the suddenly recoiled beast, he realized with horror that any individual that kept a mysterious monster down in the hidden tunnels of Hogwarts, was likely not a friend to him.

So, as far as he could see, he had a choice and he’d made it considerably quickly. This was good, because by the time he managed to squeeze himself through the small cracked opening in the grate, the figure turned the corner and stood where he’d just been.

He gripped his wand so tight that it felt as though it might become a part of him and desperately tried to slow down his heart that was clattering in his chest. He raised a finger to his lips in futile hopes of agreeing to silence with this creature. Clearly afraid from past experience, it huffed and backed away from the entry point. The hooded individual did not speak, but Anakin kept himself at a curious angle that only allowed him minimal access while also remaining hidden. 

Even in the darkness that engulfed the room, the figure’s cloaks were an obsidian that Anakin could not name and they shrouded his face completely. His wand was at the ready and a brief gleam of cobalt lightning struck the beast and for the first real time, Anakin saw the full extent of it from his spot curled in a ball in the corner. It turned out, there was much more to it than the head that Anakin had only caught a glimpse of. It was the most massive  _ thing _ Anakin had ever seen- looking more like a mega-maxed lizard at the intimidating size of around 90 meters. It was lean for its length, but covered completely in the orange and yellow plates that he had previously felt. Its arms and legs had gigantic talons on the ends of its digits and the same was said for the end of the tip of its tail, which could wrap around the entirety of the brute and then have some leftover. 

He winced at the persistent waves of shocks that enraged it, bringing its eyes to a mean red glow as its body spasmed. As its shrill shriek rattled the entire structure, causing specks of dust to crumble down from the ceiling, all Anakin could notice was the row of knives that layered its mouth in several sets, suitable to tear through anything.

Though they’d talked about it in school, it was the first time Anakin had ever seen magic used to destroy rather than create and he would never forget the tears it brought to his eyes at the power and tragedy of it all. 

Still, there wasn’t much he could do against actual lightning. He doubted that wingardium leviosa or alohomora would be of much assistance in this instance, and that was about as deep as his useful magic went at the moment. Transfiguration would take a great deal of effort that he couldn’t spare due to the amount of focus it was taking not to let his teeth chatter.

He tried to use the reflected light from the torturous magic spell to check out his surroundings, noting that to his right across the surprisingly spacious cavern (after all, it could fit this thing), there was another gate that led somewhere, anywhere, that was not where Anakin currently was trapped. 

He rushed across the clearing, trying very hard to banish the thoughts of the beast and its woeful and angry cries with tears of his own streaming down his cheeks. He bit his lip so hard that he could taste blood and when he slid down a small slope and squeezed under the miniscule space between the second gate and the ground, he landed hard on smooth stone flooring. There was a lever to his right hand side that was ever tempting to yank and he rested his hand there for just a moment, pondering this option. He could see above just how deep this cavern was thanks to sparsely located enchanted candles that illuminated each corner of this… temple. 

He swore the stones that towered up to the top of the ceiling had faces carved in compliance to their shadows that grimaced down at him with further reminder that he did not belong here. To his left, a long pathway that led to a tunnel far better lit than the one Anakin had traveled wound into obscurity and alongside it was an array of statues of warriors immortalized in suffering. The detail on them was shockingly accurate and Anakin wondered for a brief moment just how they’d captured such likeness.

“YOU THERE!” A hissing voice crept in his ear and cold shock permeated through him enough to freeze him in place.

Anakin didn’t dare breathe, let alone speak. His mind was surely playing tricks on him. When silence was all that persisted, he finally dared to turn around and noticed that the hooded figure was no more.

His breath grew ragged, but his eyes, however, could not stop taking the space in under sharper clarity, as though that would find him a way out. There was a stone table with a sword delved through it, dried blood caked into the surface and above it, one clear word: sacrifice.

A firm hand clasped his shoulder, the feeling of a cold ring bearing into his collarbone and it took everything in his power not to scream.

“Right on time.” A thick voice whispered. “Last words?”

Rage coiled over Anakin and he turned in the man’s grasp, still unable to see his face through the bleakness of the cloaks.

“So, what? You’re just going to kill some little kid? So tough.” He griped, “I’ve known guys like you my whole life: magic or not. And I’ll never be afraid of you.”

A sardonic laugh echoed off the walls, but the man still retained his quiet vibrato, “I’m not the one you should fear. It was foretold that you would be here.”

“By who?” Anakin just wanted to know who snitched. Viz? How would he have this sort of connection.

“My master.” And while he couldn’t see it, Anakin could sense a wicked grin breaking way on his captor’s face. 

“Well, sir, as much as I’d like to be your cultish human sacrifice, I think you’ve got bigger fish to fry right now.”

“Oh?”

A gust of hot breath propelled them forward, knocking Anakin out of the phantom’s cold grasp and onto his behind. It gave him the immaculate view of the figure in question getting knocked into the stone table. The man was temporarily subdued in stillness. When he thought the beast would finish the job, though, it whipped its head back towards Anakin and growled.

“Or,” Anakin winced, “Maybe I’ve got a bigger fish to fry.”

He leapt just at the moment the beast charged and landed on the top of its head. It pushed forward and up, crushing through the ceiling and only persisting upwards from there. Anakin did everything in his power to keep his hold on one of the spikes that protruded from its back. The beast roared and while Anakin could not understand its language, it sounded like vindication. Trouble was, as they broke through layer after layer of this secluded chamber, Anakin realized, with a strange concoction of relief and horror, that they would soon no longer be underground, but torpedoing straight through Hogwarts. 

* * *

Obi-Wan liked to think he took his position as prefect quite seriously. He was diligent in his patrols, prudent with reports, and reasonable with other students. He refused to be the kind that found trouble in everything, but if presented to him, would not hesitate to administer detention. He never cared much for what most of the other students thought of him anyway. He acquired that skill from his formative years at Hogwarts.

While his vigilance was visible to any that could be seen, it didn’t make being jostled awake by a raging scream any easier. He still leapt into immediate, even if a little bleary, action while he checked on all of the boys in his dormitory, alongside the other prefects, before advising them to remain calm and still in the event that there was somehow an intruder.

It was well known that Hogwarts was charmed to prevent such an occurrence, but such precautions should not be withheld simply because the likelihood of something was miniscule. 

The sixth year prefect, a rodian named Onaconda Farr, opted to stay back with the underclassmen in case anything went awry in the dorms, but if Hogwarts was sealed from all danger, the dorms were even doubled in those efforts, forbidding even those of the opposite gender to enter.

Obi-Wan and the seventh year prefect, Dantum Roohd, meandered through the bookcase to see their female prefect counterparts waiting for them with raised wands. Mon Mothma and Satine Kryze were ever formidable looking, even clad in pajamas. Satine, in particular, looked bright eyed and focused, despite the disarray of her hair, which fell half up and half down and off-centered, regardless of the original intent. 

“Any word from Professor Dooku?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Nothing as of now.” Mon Mothma replied grimly. “I wonder if the other houses have had such luck.”

“Would it be wise to investigate?” Dantum asked. “Do we think it’s a Halloween prank?”

He was answered not by either girl, but by a rumbling that nearly knocked each of them off their feet. To Obi-Wan, it felt reminiscent of an earthquake, only exclusive to Hogwarts, like it came from the belly of the school.

“I’d like to see a prank that could make the entire school shake.” Satine said. 

When the jostling returned, a deafening screech came with it and each tried to manage keeping their hands against their ears while also maintaining balance. A loud  _ slam _ followed by the noise of crumbling infrastructure and each prefect looked at each other in shared alarm.

A moment of silence and stillness came before the window behind Satine was no longer depicting the glorious night sky, but a singular bloodshot eye.

“Oh that is not good.” He said.

Satine turned around in confusion and her eyes bulged in shock, “Oh, fu-”

“-We’ve got to find the professors.” Dantum said.

“Not without ensuring the safety of the underclassmen.” Mon Mothma argued, “Whatever that thing is, it’s scaled the tower!” 

“We’ll split up.” Obi-Wan offered loudly, trying to battle for dominance with the persistent shrieks from outside. His heart was hammering in his chest, “Satine and I will search for help and make sure there aren’t any stragglers while you two gather the students and take them to Slytherin’s common room.”

It was the only option that made sense. Slytherin’s common room was the most underground portion of Hogwarts and would suffer the least amount of damage from any beast that could take to the sky and physically climb across the entirety of Hogwarts without consequence.

“A sound enough plan given the circumstances.” Mon Mothma agreed, “Though sending two fifth years into the chaos seems-”

“-Like something we do not have time to debate.” Satine cut her off and grabbed Obi-Wan by the hand to pull him into a run outside the door of their common room. Under normal circumstances, he might have been taken back by the sudden contact, but considering a raging monster was trying to pry Hogwarts apart, he didn’t pay mind to the physical guidance. 

“We’ve got to find Dooku or Qui-Gon!” He yelled as they sprinted, nearly side by side down the stairwell of the tower, stumbling occasionally as the beast seemed to rock the tower back and forth as though it were designed to bobble. Absently, Obi-Wan wondered if it had been constructed for such a possibility. 

“That  _ is _ the plan.” She returned sharply, just narrowly dodging a piece of debris that fell from the ceiling. “I thought Hogwarts was charmed to prevent physical attacks from magical or non magical creatures!”

“You know, this is new for me too.” He said.

After finally bursting through the thick doors that led to the tower, moaning ghosts fluttered by them but no active signs of life. 

“Okay, we should start by-” Satine stopped abruptly and looked at him in horror as if he’d just slapped her in the face.

“What?” He panicked, looking around him to ensure that he had somehow not transformed into an ugly yellow-eyed monster. “What’s wrong?”

“What on earth are you wearing?” She asked, voice high.

He blanched, mouth gaping like a fish out of water. It was safe to say it felt like he’d been knocked backwards into a pond of freezing water he was so off-guard. “What am I- These- Pajamas! What’s it to you?” He flared at the end of it.

Normally, he would never give Satine the opportunity to see him in sleepwear. He hardly accepted the notion that his classmates had to see him in vulnerable dress. However, he never thought them abnormal, since his parents wore a similar make. They were button-up in style, with a pocket square in the front that had the Kenobi crest pressed into it like a hard plate. The pattern, admittedly, was quite unusual and resembled a kaleidoscope of large boxes that housed several little boxes on the inside in a series of greens, blues, grays, browns, and oranges that often collided with one another. The collar had frills on it and the back even had a buttflap in case there was cause to rush in the middle of the night. He angled himself so Satine could not get a glimpse of that, of course.

“Those are not pajamas!” She shook her head, brow furrowed, “Those look like… Carny clothes!”

“They’re traditional!” He argued.

“They’re  _ hideous _ .” 

“Satine!”

She reached out and touched them, “And they’re scratchy! How on earth do you  _ sleep _ in those?”

He didn’t know what she meant by that. Though upon looking at her closer, she was dressed very differently in a grey t-shirt and navy sweatpants. 

Obi-Wan flinched, shaking off her hand while his face burned hot. “Can you please focus?”

She choked out a laugh, “I’ll try, but by God, I might be blind now after looking at you.”

“Meetra Surik!” Obi-Wan called the youngest-looking ghost that passed by, eager to get away from this line of conversation. She died an outcast from the rest of her peers and loved to lament over it.

“Kenobi!” She whirled, never a fan of Obi-Wan for his tendency to block her view of Cody, who she had a notorious crush on. Far be it from him to explain the difficulties that might arise in that pairing- the primary of which being that one was dead and one was alive. “Can’t you go bother someone else? I’m not trying to die twice in this horrid place.”

“That’s not physically possible, Meetra.” He sighed and tried to bring himself to a level of calmness he didn’t feel. “What in the blazes is going on?”

“Bloody hell if I know!” She roared, “I was on my nightly stroll through the herbology lab, debating on whether or not I should pluck a mandrake and stick it outside Professor Yaddle’s office, you know, because of the slander she spreads about me in her History of Magic class…”

Obi-Wan and Satine exchanged a confused glance, neither being able to note any reference of slander from Professor Yaddle, let alone in regards to any of her former students. However, as Obi-Wan thought of it, there was a brief unit on the deaths of Hogwarts students and Meetra might have been mentioned at some point because of this. 

“When a tentacle came straight through the screen and almost took my head clean off! I didn’t even know that was possible!” She gasped and squished her face into a scowl, “Must be a return of the Kraken.”

“Oh, shut it, you silly girl!” The thick brogue of Vima Sunrider cut her off on what would surely be a lengthy rant.

“Girl? I’m well over a thousand years old!”

“Yes, but you died a girl, which means your maturity is stunted. Now move it along and stop spreading slander to the children.” The older ghost said. 

Meetra stuck her tongue out at her, if not only just to prove Vima’s point. Before turning on her heels to continue floating in the direction she’d been heading towards. She paused before facing Obi-Wan again.

“Oh, Kenobi? Do tell that charming chaser friend of yours that I was asking for him.” She giggled.

“Ah yes, will do.” He coughed awkwardly and Satine raised an eyebrow at him in question. “Don’t ask.” He murmured. 

When Vima Sunrider did not stop and hurriedly went in the opposite direction, towards the library, Obi-Wan and Satine both had the presence of thought to follow her, having to jog to keep up with the pace she was keeping. Paintings fell off the walls at the continued agitation, which became so overwhelming, that Satine was knocked into him at one point. They slammed against the bookcase and onto the floor. A copy of “Quidditch Through the Ages” fell onto his head.

“Sorry,” She muttered, ears bright red as she immediately pulled herself off his lap. 

“S’okay.” He returned while forcing his eyes on the somber ghost that trailed straight through the lines of bookcases with effortless confidence that she knew where they were without so much as looking up. Obi-Wan knew too, because he’d quietly admired the section they were approaching during his entire career as a student of Hogwarts: the restricted section. His thirst for knowledge was overwhelming, but he always banished thoughts of sneaking in without much care.

He gave Satine an uncertain stare as they passed the barrier, but she only rolled her eyes at him.

“I think the teachers might forgive our indiscretion in light of more precedent events, Ben. Considering Godzilla is taking over the school.”

He frowned, “Who?”

“Nevermind.” She shook her head, and walked next to Vima Sunrider when they came to a halt. “Have you any idea going on, Lady Sunrider?”

A crack of lightning outside added to the horrors occurring and the whole building seemed to rattle in response. Specks of dust fluttered down and more ghosts seemed to round the corner in an effort to race to the dungeons. Behind them, Obi-Wan could hear the sounds of rapid footsteps and muffled voices of concern, meaning Mon Mothma and Dantum Roohd were performing their end of the deal.

The old ghost seemed to consider this, wisdom in her eyes as she gazed out beyond the windows of which she hadn’t crossed in centuries. Droplets of rain traced haphazardly down the glass panes and drizzled into obscurity. White light and thunderous shrieks raged outside of Hogwarts, which tried its best to fend off the attempted intruder. 

She ran a hand through long white hair and grimaced, “I thought they’d died out.”

“What’s that?” Obi-Wan asked.

“The impenetrable behemoth. The mystical demon. The wizard-killer.” She listed the names in a tone that almost sounded revering before whispering, “The Zillo Beast.”

“Zillo Beast?” Satine wrinkled her nose. “I’ve never read of a Zillo Beast?”

“Not everything that’s true is found in books, Ms. Kryze.” She said knowingly. “And the mystery that is the Zillo Beast, while unbelievable, is true. Wizards of the past saw to extinguishing them and those that did not… Had other purposes in mind.”

“But, the magical barriers-” Obi-Wan began.

“-Are useless against creatures that are alleged to be extinct.” She said. “The Zillo Beast was long gone before Hogwarts was even a blink in the founder’s eyes. Or so we believed that to be the case.”

“Then why do you know of it?” He asked, a bit flustered that he’d forgotten how Vima knew the founders of Hogwarts quite well and had eventually been a professor here, despite having never attended. 

“A village of my ancestors met their fiery deaths to this beast. They are indestructible, and bring havoc in their paths.” She said. “And they were only rumored to rise as the darkest omen.”

“How do we stop it?” Obi-Wan asked.

Vima’s gaze was full of years that matched a life of unparalleled knowledge- at least to the living- and her mouth was set in a frown. Then, she broke out into a laugh, as if realizing he was being serious and it was just the most tickling joke in the world.

“ _ You _ don’t, boy. This is only confirming what we ghosts have known for quite some time.” She wiped a tear from her eye, still chuckling, “The prophecy has started. The darkest of times are approaching. Everything will burn.”

“You mean, Hogwarts?” Satine asked warily.

“Hogwarts, the wizarding community, the world.” She said darkly, eyes caught on the rainfall once again as the beast raged in the distance, “And it’s only the beginning.”

“Well, maybe you’ve given up.” Satine said stiffly, hands clenched into tight fists, “But we haven’t. If you’re not going to help us, we’ll find another way.”

Obi-Wan always marveled at Satine’s conviction, even if she couldn’t possibly have a plan up her sleeve in such an unpredictable occurrence. She still seemed beyond sure of herself and her moral compass, steeled in the right direction each and every time. He often wondered what he did to deserve a friend like that.

However, when he glanced down to the bookcase in front of them, he frowned, “Why did you take us here, Lady Sunrider?”

She smiled, “I think you’ve already figured it out, sir Ravenclaw.” 

Satine followed his line of sight and noticed the empty space and knelt to reach eye level with the lower corner. “There should be a book there.”

It was true. Every book in the section had been filed in its proper space except one, which left a gaping empty slot conveniently towards the end of the shelf.

“Alphabetically, it easily could have been about Zillo Beasts.” He reported after scanning his eyes across the surrounding titles. 

“Which means that someone within the castle was investigating them prior to this incident.” Satine finished.

They stared at each other in wide-eyed concern. If they were correct, it proposed the insinuation that someone at Hogwarts brought this Zillo Beast to the school. 

“Oh, we  _ really _ need to find a professor.” Obi-Wan said. And while it went unsaid, who he actually meant was Qui-Gon, because he knew he could trust the man with his life, which was exactly what this occasion required. Anyone else, it seemed, could have been a suspect of all this.

* * *

“Okay, I think you can stop now!” Anakin yelled as the beast veered them all over the place, occasionally taking to the night sky and offering what otherwise, would have been a lovely view of Hogwarts and the black lake. Trouble was, this beast was presently rocking against Ravenclaw tower and shaking it senselessly.

“I hope Obi-Wan’s okay.” He muttered and tried to further his grip on the creature to keep himself from falling off.

This was proving increasingly difficult as his mode of transportation only became increasingly sporadic. The beast didn’t have wings, thankfully, but was enormous in stature and climbed with ease up the towers, digging its talons into the stone as though it was made of clay. The third arm, which Anakin hadn’t taken notice of when they were in captivity, kept swinging around, trying to get a grasp on him. 

Its red eyes were trained forward in determination and used his tail to knock the roof clean off the astronomy tower.

“Seriously, I think you made your point!” He said and clenched tighter. He used whatever nails weren’t gnawed off from bad habit, and stuck them as deep as they could go into the squishy skin beneath the hard plates. This earned him a wild jerk up and down, slamming Anakin’s body hard and almost losing his footing on the spikes. 

“Sorry, sorry! Do what you want!” He added hastily.

It took a large leap that felt a little bit like flying and landed hard against the roof that housed the Great Hall and slithered across like it was no big deal, leaving damage in its wake. Anakin just did his best to focus on not throwing up and couldn’t help the high-pitched scream he released when the beast decided it was a good idea to free-fall down to the courtyard.

It bashed its head through the doorway, officially breaking way to the interior of Hogwarts.

* * *

Cody, despite having not elected to becoming a prefect, assembled the boy’s Gryffindor dorm in record-breaking time. It helped that three of its occupants were his little brothers, who were used to Cody’s drill-sergeant act in the summer when he woke them up for Quidditch games before sunrise. 

“Cody!” Rex called, voice quivering with panic. “Anakin’s not here!”

“What do you mean he’s not here?” He rushed over to Skywalker’s bunk and noted that the sheets were still pressed from whatever spell had done it the morning before and the bed was cool. Sure enough, his backpack was also missing from its usual residence beside his bed.

“Has anyone seen Skywalker?” He asked loudly to the rest of the boys, who all turned and looked at one another before shaking their heads in confusion. How far could one little first year boy get? Considering this was Anakin Skywalker, who had already built a bit of a reputation for himself as mischievous, very far.

“Krell, we’re down a man.” He walked over to the prefect, who was in the middle of his own role call.

“I haven’t gotten that far on my list yet, Fett. If you don’t mind-” He continued.

Cody grabbed him by the shoulders, consequences be damned, and pressed him against the bar of the bunk behind him, “Some ravenous beast is taking over the school and you don’t even care that a kid’s gone missing?”

Regardless of his negative feelings towards Krell, he was willing to put them aside in a moment of strife. Krell, upon noticing that Cody remotely cared about the kid missing, seemed to not hold that same level of professionalism or humanity. He should have known better than to assume anything more from the slimy weasel.

“Watch it, Fett.” He said around the ghost of a smile, “Wouldn’t want to make any hasty movements there.”

“And you call yourself a Gryffindor.” He said and shoved him away.

“I never said I didn’t care, but there’s a protocol to be followed here. I’m not going to go running off and get myself killed when statistically, I’d be more useful here and rest assured, I will fight to the death if need be. Better to sacrifice  _ one _ than to lose  _ all _ .”

“Well, you better put two down on your missing list, because I’m going after him.” Cody said and when Rex began to follow, he pointed a finger at his little brother. “Don’t you even think about it.”

“But-” He looked back at him, panic-stricken, but either Fives or Echo placed firm hands on his shoulders both to comfort and keep him in place.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Satine rounded the halls, being careful to jump over broken glass and splintered wood. Above them, the night sky was showcased due to the shattered pieces of the ceiling. The rain seemed to be slowing down, which was a relief, because a flood was the last thing the school needed at the moment. 

They were both relieved to find they hadn’t stumbled across any students that were lost or left behind, but were more concerned to note that the professors seemed to be completely missing in action.

“Maybe, they’re already tending to the problem?” Satine suggested as she kept up her stride beside him. A deafening blast beside them caused him to pull her close by the hand so they were burrowed in a tight corner. What looked to be a tail with large spikes on the end had broken through the wall across from them. Satine had just been standing there a few seconds before and that thought more than anything startled him.

They stayed still and silent and watched, trying not to indicate that there was possible food for the beast to enjoy. Their breaths intermingled as they kept their eyes burned to the vacant spot. Time seemed to drag impossibly long and it felt like this would never pass. Finally, the tail slipped away and the beast continued its rampage elsewhere in the building. While this wasn’t necessarily a comforting thought, it did allow the hammering in Obi-Wan’s ears to slow down a little bit.

“That was close.” Satine finally said around a heavy breath. They remained paralyzed where they were for good measure until enough time seemed to pass. 

“We’ve got to find that book. Maybe there’s a way on how to defeat it inside.” He said.

What was crystal clear was that someone didn’t want them to have that level of accessibility on hand. 

“I agree.” She nodded and then, remembering herself, slowly looked down at their joined hands, “Um-”

“Oh, terribly sorry!” He quickly retracted and cleared his throat, “Shall we continue?”

She took the lead and raced ahead. From then going forward, they remained closer to the interior wall as they ran risk of another outside blow coming inwards. The closest office would have been, in theory, Professor Windu’s, so they tried there first. He was easily the best at aggressive spells, even if this was likely more of Professor Dooku’s expertise.

“His door is locked.” Satine reported.

“And something tells me a simple unlocking spell isn’t going to do the trick.” He said around an exasperated sigh. She still tried every spell she could think of to no quantifying results. Beside him, was a window and he tried his best to see through the rain to get any sort of glimpse at the Zillo Beast. Instead, all he could see was rain. 

“Come on, let’s try Dooku’s office.” She said and they turned on their heels to run but once they gained any real momentum, Obi-Wan found himself smacking into a solid object when circling another corner.

Instinctively, he stuck his wand out, but met a set of focused and familiar eyes.

“Cody?” He asked.

“What in the heavens are you doing?” Satine asked, clutching her chest.

“And why are you in your underwear?” Obi-Wan asked and used his wand to point to the fact that Cody was running around the castle in nothing more than a pair of red plaid boxers and a white sleeveless shirt. The boy wasn’t even wearing socks and didn’t look as though he was the least bothered by it.

“I don’t think you’ve got much room to talk when it comes to current wardrobe, mate.” Cody snickered.

“He’s got you there.” Satine added.

He clambered to his feet and whirled around to face her, face glowing once again, “He’s in his  _ underwear _ ! Are you kidding me?”

“You would think.” She said and nodded at Cody, who was still stifling his own laughter, “But Cody doesn’t get embarrassed and you still look like you are the reigning champion of an ugly pajama contest.”

“I guess it’s better than that nightgown you wore first year when you slept over my house that one-” Cody started, but Obi-Wan punched him in the arm, which only seemed to instigate his half-naked friend’s laughter.

“You promised never to speak of that again!” He complained. 

“You wore a  _ nightgown _ ?” She delved into laughter yet again.

“Oh, it had a buttflap just like this one.” Cody said as he turned around Obi-Wan, who placed his rear against the wall instantly. “And a matching cap!”

The two continued their little fit, which could have gone on for much longer than appropriate and in spite of the fact that Obi-Wan was presently contemplating setting himself on fire, he knew they needed to get to safety. 

“Can we- Can we please get on track? Bloodthirsty Zillo Beast, remember?”

“Mhmm,” She giggled into her hand before clearing her throat, “Yes, uh- what are you doing out here, Cody?”

As soon as Cody was redirected again, his expression darkened. “You’d think my prefect would be out here on the front lines, but I think the sorting hat might have been in need of some patchwork when Krell was assigned Gryffindor house.”

“So, what? Are you planning on taking down the Zillo Beast in your boxers?”

“Not as ridiculous as being dressed as a clown,” He smirked and then straightened, “But you’re not going to like the sound of this.”

“I haven’t liked the sound of anything tonight.” Obi-Wan grumbled.

“Yeah, well, you’re really going to hate this, but… Skywalker’s missing.”

* * *

When Tyranus awoke from his state of unconsciousness, he was alone and beneath a layer of dust and debris. Despite his aching body, he rose to his feet and gazed upwards towards a soft draft. He was surprised to find himself alone, or at least, to see that there was no human carnage left behind. The offering table was still dry and fresh of blood, nor had the sword been removed from the center. Only the artifacts had experienced the beast’s true rath. 

Aside from the gaping hole in the ceiling of the once sacred Sith temple, there was no sign of the boy or the beast.

“This is all wrong.” He whispered and clenched his fist tightly.

The prophecy foretold differently and Tyranus had dedicated much of his time to relentlessly examining prophecies that many wizards looked over as folk tales. If what his master said was true, and this boy was to be the sacrificial lamb necessary to enact their quest of domination, tonight was meant to be his descent.

Of course, prophecies had many different meanings and the future was ever fickle. Perhaps, he’d taken it too literally or not literally enough. 

_ After the fullest Hallows Eve, _

_ The dark beast shall rise as he descends. _

_ And claim her sacrifice to achieve, _

_ A conflict without mends.  _

Was his master incorrect about the boy? Tyranus had been suspicious that such revered power could present in a child, but every powerful wizard had to start somewhere. Had that been the case, the Zillo Beast never should have had the strength to escape in the first place.

He stroked his beard, contemplating this only for a moment longer before allowing his eyes to drift over to the fallen statue of Plaguesis, the wise. His head had been crushed to a point of near unrecognition, but still looked fearsome. They all had their part to play in the creation of a greater power and Plaguesis’ had been to relay his exuberant knowledge to the next generation. He had met such a dastardly end by the hand of his own apprentice, but despite his wisdom, had been a fool for playing his entire hand. 

Tyranus twisted the ring around his finger- the one with his family’s crest set onto the garnet stone and thought on this. His master would never make such a mistake with Tyranus- creating just enough space of dependency between them to necessitate his existence. 

There was never a plan he knew the entirety of until the end result. The smallest of details could change an arrangement, after all. Even right now, as he literally stood in the darkness and was surrounded by a destruction of the past while the Zillo Beast’s shrieks echoed in the distance, a new possibility unforeseen arose in front of him.

Perhaps, the boy was not the true sacrifice after all. 

* * *

As a former Auror, Mace Windu had been exposed to his fair share of darkness both within himself and the outside world. He’d faced fates worse than death on a daily basis at one point in his life. It was part (but not the entire) reason he’d decided to switch to a career of teaching. Headmaster Yoda welcomed him with open arms and had encouraged this career change, stating that they would need a higher level of security at Hogwarts for the coming years anyway. At the time, Mace had been young and not quite sure what to make of that statement, but after teaching at Hogwarts for over twenty years, he finally understood. 

He’d been a former student himself- Gryffindor’s prefect, Quidditch captain, and eventual Head Boy of his year and he never remembered encountering evil during his school days. There was always going to be the occasional accidental mangling by a creature in the forbidden forest or a student that played around with magic the wrong way. It came with the territory of their world and while unfortunate, was not evil.

In the past few months, a change occurred in the belly of the school. The ghosts seemed either uncharacteristically jubilant or horrified, depending on their outlook on the living. As much as he hated to admit Qui-Gon was right, the dark mark had tinged the sky after the tragic burning of a muggle-born house in June.

There were mysterious noises that even Yoda had never heard before and they only seemed to occur at the darkest point of the night. Tonight, of course, was no different. No one could seem to identify where they came from and the established taskforce of Mace Windu, Count Dooku, Qui-Gon Jinn, Shaak Ti, and Sheev Palpatine always rotated where they looked and reported to Yoda. 

And now, there was a gigantic monster enrapturing all of Hogwarts. The first priority was ensuring the safety of his and the other house’s students. He hoped with everything in him that his prefects justified his choice. He went outside to the Quidditch pitches, and through the tunnels until he was in the locker room, relieved to see his three sets of prefects calling off roll to a large group of tired students. However, he knew from a second head count that two students were absent.

“Who’s missing?” He demanded. 

Krell frowned and looked to his checklist, “Anakin Skywalker and Cody Fett.”

Two indiscretions in one evening was rare for anyone, let alone someone with as much to lose as Cody Fett. 

“He went to look for Anakin!” Rex called from where he was situated between his two other brothers and by the looks of it, held down from searching for himself. 

“What would you like us to do?” Krell asked, wand at the ready to charge into battle. The other prefects looked just as set to act. Mace admired their bravery, but it was not what they needed right now.

“I want you to stay put.” He said to everyone. “I’m setting a series of protective charms onto this locker room as well as the girl’s locker room. I believe Hufflepuff has congregated there. Should you leave, you won’t be able to get in without my wand.”

“Makes sense since they play like a bunch of-” Fives began to joke, but was silently cut off by the rightfully lethal glare of Padm é Amidala.

“-Good players.” He finished instead and Echo snickered. “Shut-up, Echo.”

“I’d hardly call this a time for jest.” Krell said pointedly and looked to Mace again, “Trust that we will protect these quarters with our lives.”

“I should hope it won’t come to that.” He responded with a nod before turning back to the black night. As he exited and completed the necessary charms, he met Qui-Gon, Dooku, Shaak-Ti, and Yoda in the center of the pitch.

“I have two students missing.” He said, “Skywalker and a Fett.”

“I just returned from Slytherin’s chambers where Ravenclaw has gathered. I also have two students missing.” Dooku stroked his white beard, much calmer than Mace could ever be in this situation, “Kryze and Kenobi. Evidently, they went to look for stragglers and never returned.”

“We must make finding them our top priority.” Qui-Gon said, concern written all over his features.

“I concur.” Dooku placed a reassuring hand on Qui-Gon’s shoulder. “Truly, I do, but that could be futile if this beast sets the entire school ablaze.”

“What even  _ is _ that beast, Headmaster?” Shaak Ti asked the question they’d all clearly wanted to.

“An ancient beast, it is.” Yoda said gravely. “Ancient magic, it will require.”

Unfortunately, they didn’t have anything like that on hand. Still, something in Qui-Gon seemed to stiffen as he shared a knowing look with Yoda. Mace tried to prevent the rise of envy that fought way, and instead practiced a calming routine he’d instilled whenever such ugly feelings tried to take hold of him. Yoda and Qui-Gon, despite the ladder being the only member of the taskforce without any true authority, had a bond, regardless of their varying disagreements. The largest agreement, of course, was the belief that all of this could be related to prophecy.

Mace had a difficult time believing that everything that would ever happen was written and predicted by the ancients that knew little of what they were doing, not even sure how to perform a simple fire-setting spell. However, he did try and pay attention when he was privy to these conversations. And this night, was awfully coincidental, if not prophetic.

“Missing, Palpatine also is.” Yoda cut into his thoughts.

“We must find him and the children.” Shaak Ti said. “Buildings can be rebuilt, but bodies cannot be spared from death.”

“Take to the perimeter we must. Capture this beast, we will.”

“Is there no way to kill it, Headmaster?” Dooku asked.

“Not us.” Qui-Gon answered for him.

* * *

“Anakin?” A kind and concerned voice called.

He popped his head up from where he’d been tucked against a jagged scale and noticed for the first time that the beast had halted, though it felt as though it was vibrating beneath him. A glowing blue aura surrounded him and through a film of this bright light, he could see the silhouette of Professor Palpatine, who had his hand outstretched. His dark blue eyes almost looked black in contrast to his pale skin. His white hair was slicked flat against his head. His robes were much more elegant and traditional than what Palpatine typically wore to teach his class. If he weren’t so relieved to see him, he might have been intimidated by the look. 

“Professor!” He beamed and then looked down to the beast, “How are you doing that?”

“I should be asking you the same thing.” He jested wearily, “Climb off.”

He did as he was told immediately and at first thought he might throw up from all the whiplash he’d endured, but while also subduing the beast with one hand, Palpatine reached out and steadied him with the other. Though he wouldn’t admit it later, he did cower a bit behind the old man before daring to peak out at the beast that caused sufficient damage to the school.

While still, its eyes burned with red fury and it wasn’t directed at Anakin but at Palpatine.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of.” Palpatine said quietly and patted Anakin on the head, “Never forget, that everything has its weaknesses. Even this creature.”

“Are you hurting it?” He whispered.

Palpatine quirked an eyebrow at Anakin curiously, “Of course not. This is merely freezing it in motion. I am not powerful enough to take down a beast like this.”

Upon closer inspection, Anakin confirmed this to be true. Even the snarl of its teeth seemed to be caught in a chomping motion. What it planned to do with those teeth, made him shiver. Its hatred and delivery of attack was clear and yet Palpatine didn’t hesitate to act against it. 

“What is it?” He asked.

“This, my dear boy, is an ancient being called the Zillo Beast. It is notorious for hunting and mutilating wizards in ancient times. They were believed to be ridden of this earth by a famous wizard named Revan.”

And here Anakin believed it to be a friend. He internally cursed.

“Sir, I have to be honest with you.” He trembled and felt a swell of guilt overcome him, “I-I’m the one who-”

However, within the aura of enchantment, Anakin saw that vibrating that he felt beneath his touch a mere moment before turning into a full blown tremble and before he could comment on it, the beast broke the spell like shattered glass. The loudest and hottest burst of hot air expelled them backwards and the beast craned its neck to hover over an unconscious Palpatine, seeming to revel in the moment of conquest and Anakin knew, for the second time that night, what evil truly felt like.

And it was all his fault.

* * *

“So, you two think that one of the  _ professors _ unleashed that thing?” Cody asked as they ran, strides intensifying even as the sounds of damage seemed to localize in the distance. He was the superior runner by a longshot, but kept his pace in line with theirs. Satine always appreciated that about him, even if it was a little foolhardy to go running about clad only in underwear.

“Unless it was a very advanced student, yes.” Obi-Wan returned, also not quite out of breath from all the incessant running. Satine decided then and there that she could benefit from more exercise.

“All because some book was missing?” He asked.

“It’s a little too coincidental, wouldn’t you say?” She countered as they avoided a coat of arms that was currently scattered across the ground in their path. “It’s not like ghosts or poltergeists can check out library books.”

“And students require permission to access the section.” Obi-Wan said.

“Remember when you said a little reading wouldn’t kill me?” Cody retorted, “Boy, were you two wrong about that, huh?”

“The book likely carries the information on how to stop it so no, we are not wrong.” Obi-Wan said, but his snarkiness wavered when they turned a bend- his gaze straightforward with concern, “I can’t believe Anakin never returned to bed last night.”

“We’ll find him.” She promised with as much sincerity as she could allow, but this proved difficult as she hopped over a fallen bookshelf in her way. “For all we know, he could have just snuck out to snatch sweets.”

Though when she caught Cody’s eye, both had their suspicions that not only was Anakin involved in all of this somehow, but was likely in danger. Neither was about to voice these thoughts to Obi-Wan, who took his responsibility as mentor very seriously on top of his equally serious prefect status. She didn’t know what she would do if it was Viz somewhere lost in the fold of chaos. 

“Any leads on the professor?” Cody asked and really, she wished they could stop talking while they were sprinting. 

“Yes, we’ve just been dripping with success on the case since we’ve been _running_ _for_ _our_ _lives_.” Satine said tartly.

“Well, excuse me,” He huffed, “Just trying to collaborate.”

“You know how Satine is when she doesn’t get her proper sleep.” Obi-Wan said and by God, if they weren’t running in ardent determination to find Obi-Wan’s missing mentee from a bloodthirsty monster, she would have tripped him. 

She didn’t have time to conjure up a comeback to his remark, because she stuck an arm out to stop them both in their tracks when something through the gaping hole beside them caught her gaze. Cody followed suit and halted a few meters ahead of them before moving back in confusion. She didn’t take her eyes off the distance, though, and for very good reason.

Clinging to the side of the astronomy tower, was the Zillo Beast in full form. 

* * *

Qui-Gon and Dooku rounded the stairs up the shaking astronomy tower, not entirely certain of whether or not it could withstand the tension caused by the Zillo Beast, but determined all the more. Despite his age, Dooku took every other step with graceful and unparalleled ease that rivaled Qui-Gon’s own footwork. It was part of why he respected him so and aimed to mirror his collectivity. Even still, they had their differences. Qui-Gon, for instance, was finding it very difficult not to worry for the missing children, with Anakin in particular being the most concerning. 

Dooku had always been more reserved with how he demonstrated care, but after spending decades working together and before that being taught by Dooku, Qui-Gon could read these tells efficiently. His steps were heavy and his eyes were clear with purpose. His friend and former mentor meant nothing but business, but his heart was every bit as involved as his mind. 

“If you taught him well, he will keep Skywalker safe.” He said when they reached the top of the stairs. 

They pushed through the entrance to find a stand-off of sorts. Palpatine lay unconscious and helpless against a stone pillar while young Anakin Skywalker tearfully pointed his quivering wand at the beast, which surprisingly made no moves to attack him. It was as though they were communicating only in their minds. It was unlike anything Qui-Gon had ever seen before, though he’d never witnessed a Zillo Beast in the flesh and never assumed he would given it was supposed to be extinct.

“Anakin!” He called, who broke his gaze with the creature and looked to them with fear in his eyes.

“Don’t come any closer!” He yelled. “It- It’s all my fault!”

Dooku pointed his wand purposefully at the Zillo Beast, but spoke calmly to Anakin, “It’s alright, come here and we can discuss it at a later time.”

The Zillo Beast was enraged at its company, screeching and turning to Dooku with a newfound disrespect, propelling itself forward. Had Qui-Gon not been quick enough to yank them both out of the way, they both would have been crushed.

“Stop it!” Anakin cried, “Don’t hurt them!”

It didn’t seem too keen on listening to his instructions, despite the obvious connection between the two of them, and instead snapped its razor-sharp teeth at them. Qui-Gon tried just about every attack and defense spell in the book, but to no avail. Even as Dooku parried and dodged the creature’s large head, it was obvious they could not maintain this dance any longer.

They would not be able to kill this thing.

“Professors!” Obi-Wan called and Qui-Gon’s and the Zillo Beast’s attention was briefly diverted to three fifth years that came bounding up the steps all dressed in pajamas. Neither had the time to be relieved to see any of them, because their dance with the beast only continued, which shook the structure of the astronomy tower so much that Qui-Gon was certain it would collapse.

“Beneath the armor, we can beat it.” Dooku said with a firm grip of his wand. 

Anakin, plagued by a guilt that Qui-Gon couldn’t understand, as well as more gumption than he’d seen in grown warriors, leapt from the balcony and onto the back of the Zillo Beast. While the small boy didn’t weigh it down in the slightest, it still shook its head relentlessly to try and fling him off. However, Anakin stabbed his wand deep somewhere and the beast raged on with a scream that nearly deafened all of them.

Obi-Wan and Satine were helping him to his feet before he could have the presence of mind to do so. He was far too busy collecting his thoughts on just how they might escape this night alive rather than tucked six feet under. By the way Dooku’s dark eyes lit up at Anakin’s brashness, he’d drawn the same conclusion.

Qui-Gon stopped Obi-Wan from rushing to the railing to ensure Anakin’s safety. He understood the need to do that, because Qui-Gon was fighting every instinct within him too. “I’m glad you lot are here, because we’re going to need all the power we can get.”

Obi-Wan nodded numbly, all too good at tucking away his emotions in the blink of an eye. Cody and Satine, on the other hand, appeared much more distraught, yet both had their wands at the ready. Even Cody, who given his lack of clothing, wouldn’t have had anywhere to put it. 

“Lift the skin, Anakin!” Dooku called.

“What?”

“Lift the rough scales!” He repeated, voice much louder and clearer than Qui-Gon’s could ever hope to be.

“Oh! I’ll try sir, whoa!” He almost slipped and Qui-Gon could sense Obi-Wan’s flinch from beside him. Truthfully, his own heart was in his throat, but he’d never let that show.

After a few more crucial seconds of being tossed around and trying to get his hold on the beast’s scales, Anakin finally leaned back and pulled, leaving just enough of a crevice for a shot to sneak through. Whose it would be, was unknown.

“STUPEFY!” Qui-Gon led the onslaught of attacks and given the vast range of motion exhibited by the scorned Zillo Beast, most of their shots missed horribly, but he felt himself curse everytime they got closer. Dooku was the best shot and didn’t need to say the spell to expel his point. He waved his wand elegantly and efficiently with a swift flick of the wrist. To Qui-Gon’s left, the students were much less practiced than his esteemed mentor, but quicker due to their outstanding youth and resilience. Obi-Wan, in particular, was the crackshot and managed to land the piercing shot. The Zillo Beast wavered, eyes fighting the spell before its head came crashing down against the stone and launched all of them a meter or two in the air. 

Unfortunately, one of Cody’s shots got Anakin when the beast unexpectedly stilled, causing him to instantly roll backwards and towards the ground below them. Qui-Gon was quick enough to catch him midair before the children could so much as scream in response, keeping his wand outstretched while Dooku inspected and made sure the Zillo Beast was incapacitated. 

“Keep stupefying it.” He said.

“Yes,  _ sir _ .” Dooku said with the barest hints of a smile hiding behind his white beard. It was the most he or anyone would ever get from the consistently serious man. Qui-Gon learned to take what he could get.

Obi-Wan rushed forward to meet Anakin’s floating unconscious body and reached out to pull him onto the broken ground. His head fell into his lap and revealed that aside from catching the backend of a spell, he was virtually unscathed.

“It’ll be almost like a terrible dream.” Qui-Gon assured him, “Though I’m pleased to see you’ve taken to caring for the boy.”

“Well, I’d hate to see what kind of grade I’d receive as a mentor if he was swallowed whole by an ancient beast.” He teased, though the twinkle in his eyes confirmed what Qui-Gon had suspected. Yes, a bond had been established between the two of them. 

“Not as worse of a grade as you would if you dare to wear  _ those _ to class.” Qui-Gon said in reference to Obi-Wan’s pajamas, “What are you wearing, son?”

The boy’s jaw dropped and Cody tilted his head back in a laughter that shattered any remaining tension from the room. 

“Professor Palpatine is coming to.” Satine reported as she knelt beside Obi-Wan to take her own look at Anakin, the hints of a teasing smile clung to her lips when she met Obi-Wan’s flustered gaze. She said nothing on the matter and evidently did not need to. Qui-Gon suspected she might have already brought Obi-Wan’s questionable fashion choice to his attention. “Though he should probably see medical. That is… If medical is still standing?”

“Quite the question, Ms. Kryze.” Qui-Gon smiled, “I’m sure Madame Nema is proficient enough to tack on band aids without a facility.”

“Sorry I zapped your kid, Kenobi.” Cody said sheepishly. “Though honestly, this is the most peaceful I’ve ever seen him.”

They chuckled at that and Qui-Gon leaned down to scoop Anakin up, ready to carry him back to the common rooms that were hopefully still intact. Otherwise, a nice cot would have to suffice for the boy. 

“We would not have survived this night without him.” He said thoughtfully, “It took true bravery to do what he did.”

“That may be so, Professor, but  _ why _ did he need to do it at all is the true question.” Obi-Wan said, “Why did this happen?”

Qui-Gon shared a look with Dooku, who was repeatedly stupefying the Zillo Beast with caution and reverence. It was difficult not to admire a relic of another time, especially when there was so much they could learn from it. The bitterness in Dooku’s eyes reflected more on the destruction or possible loss of life that occurred at its hand, of course, but Qui-Gon could only think of what this all meant in the long run.

He was relieved they all got to walk away, but it pondered several queries on Obi-Wan’s very question. While Qui-Gon didn’t know that this, in particular, would happen, it seemed inevitable in hindsight that something of this nature would. And all of it seemed to surround the boy that slept in his arms. 

Cody helped a limping Professor Palpatine down the stairs. The older man turned to him wryly.

“Perhaps, you  _ are _ right about that boy there, Professor Jinn. He is no doubt special.”

That was what Qui-Gon was afraid of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of scary things in this chapter, but how about those pajamas, huh?


	4. Year 1: November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As investigations deepen, tension arises amongst friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did somebody say Quidditch???

All anyone had been talking about was the beast. It was breakfast in the great hall, but Anakin wasn’t feeling much like eating. The Gryffindor’s had already pestered him for information, but he’d lied and told them he’d been lost on the other side of the castle. It’s not that he wanted them to think he was just some stupid first year, but every time he heard that monsters name the guilt inside him rose until he felt the truth try to bubble out of his mouth.

“Come on Rex,” Anakin pushed his own plate away and looked over at his friend who seemed to be picking at his food too, “Let’s get out of here,” Rex looked at him curiously, but followed him out of the great hall without a word about it.

They walked side by side through the halls and up a few staircases, heading generally in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. There were a lot of hallways blocked off and barriers put up around gaping holes in the walls. He’d noticed how quickly though the professors had been able to repair the great hall; it seemed another thing magic was rather good for was speeding things along. Had each stray brick piled along the sides of the halls not reminded him of such unpleasant events, he’d have been much more awestruck. They were almost to the Gryffindor common room when Anakin came rather abruptly to a stop.

“This is all my fault!” Anakin finally said it and Rex paused a few steps ahead of Anakin.

“What?” Rex turned with searching eyes.

“The beast!” He threw a hand towards a rather large hole in the wall, “I let it out!” Rex and Anakin both paused staring at the damage.

“Ok…” Rex tested, stepping a little closer, “You wanna talk about it?”

“Remember I told you I had a plan to get to the Halloween party?” He asked and Rex nodded, “Well I went through with it. I found a secret tunnel that I thought would lead outside, but instead I ended up finding that monster!” Anakin looked at Rex anxiously, “Some mysterious figure was keeping it there and it seemed so sad…” He trailed off looking across the grounds, though he couldn’t see the forbidden forest from here, “I escaped from the guy in the cloak and let the beast out too, I didn’t think it’d destroy the school!”

The two were silent, Anakin was trying very hard not to cry. He wanted to be a powerful wizard not some stupid crybaby. He didn’t seem to be having too much luck with that.

“So what you’re saying is,” Rex was looking at him with scrutiny, “There’s a shadowy figure that’s been keeping a pet wizard-killer in the basement?” Anakin blinked.

“Well, yeah I guess so,” he shrugged, “I mean, he definitely seemed like a sketchy guy.”

“Did you tell any of the professors?” Rex asked him, he had a little spark of that Gryffindor adventure glimmering in his eyes and it seemed to lighten the load of guilt off Anakin’s shoulders if only for a moment.

“I tried to tell them it was my fault, but they didn’t want to hear about it,” Anakin frowned, “Windu just took 50 points from me and then gave them to Cody. What’s even the point of that if we didn’t actually lose or gain any points? Windu’s definitely a little mental,” It seemed he was never too upset to complain about his  _ favorite _ professor, “Besides, the guy seemed too old to be a student.”

“Mate,” Rex was looking at him a little dumbfounded and he shut up, “Maybe you shouldn’t have let it out, but I think we have bigger problems if someone, maybe even a professor, managed to sneak that thing into the school,” They stepped back from the hole in the wall, as it was beginning to rain and Anakin met Rex’s eyes.

“I guess we’ve got a mystery on our hands.”

* * *

Satine smoothed out a fresh piece of parchment before dipping her quill in ink as she pondered how best to start. It was quiet in the Ravenclaw common room; everyone was either at breakfast or still asleep. She, herself, had already gone down for breakfast. She’d found it impossible to go back to sleep after the activities the night before and had decided to rise at the earliest hour and arrive for breakfast right as the doors opened.

It was quite a marvel seeing the work that had already been done to the castle, though there would still be much more to do. She would be prepared to help with the matter if her and her fellow prefects were called upon, but for now she felt she had more pressing matters.

She hadn’t been the only student who’d arrived early for breakfast. Chatter traveled quickly when the room was fairly empty and she’d overheard a conversation between a group of students that had her heart beating in her throat.

They figured the beast would be put to death.

Satine was no fool and once she’d overheard such a suggestion, she knew that others would have the same opinions. The beast had caused some destruction, but it most certainly wasn’t enough to put some poor creature to rest over.

“Satine?” She looked over her shoulder, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes to watch Ben make his approach. Unlike the night before he was once again pressed and perfect, but still that one pesky wisp of hair threatened to fall into his eyes and Satine had to fight the urge to push it back into place.

“Good morning,” She greeted him, eyes lingering on him a moment longer than necessary before turning back to the blank parchment, “I see you’ve opted not to wear something that would make my eyes bleed today,” She jested and let herself smile softly, imagining the exact shade of red his face would be turning.

“Yes well,” He huffed and her smile widened, “It would hardly be befitting for a prefect to be seen dressed down, but may I remind you that we did have a crisis on hand last night?”

“You may,” She answered, eyes narrowing slightly, “You’re not trying to tell me I should be wearing my entire uniform on a Saturday are you? Because unlike you some of us enjoy casual wear,” She turned to eye him again, but his face was suddenly right there, leaning over her shoulder to see what she was working on.

“Oh, of course not,” He brushed that strand of hair out of his eyes and tucked it away with barely any effort at all before meeting her eyes. He too realized how close they were and carefully moved away, “You always look rather professional, you know that’s not what I was referring to,” She took a breath she hadn’t realized she’d held and turned back to the paper.

“I do know,” She answered. She expected him to move to leave, but he continued to stand there so she set down her quill and gave him a look, “What are you staring for? Did you need something?”

“I was wondering what you were working on. I do recall us not having any essays to complete,” He tilted his head at her and she sighed pushing back from the desk and turning to face him.

“If you  _ must _ know,” She started, hardly needing to prepare before their inevitable daily squabble, “I’m penning a letter, to whom it may concern, about the Zillo Beast,” Ben blinked.

“Oh, did something happen?” Ben asked, she saw his hand twitch towards his wand and her eyes narrowed into a glare.

“Well isn’t it obvious Ben?” She stood up, trying to be on even playing field with him, but even she had to acknowledge he was starting to gain height over her, “Someone’s going to argue that they kill the thing and that’s not quite fair!” Ben opened his mouth, but Satine cut him off immediately, “ _ Yes _ , the beast did damage the school, but no one was harmed and certainly it was not its own fault for being here!”

“You really think they’ll decide to kill it?” Ben asked once Satine had to pause to take a breath and she froze for a moment.

“It’s certainly in the realm of possibility,” She answered and Ben put a contemplative hand to his face.

“That does seem rather unfair. It’s obvious to me that someone brought it here, or perhaps it lay slumbering under the castle,” Ben started pacing and Satine found herself watching in surprise, “I think there’s more at play here. The creature shouldn’t be at fault since it was likely here against its own will.”

“Are-” Satine struggled to cut in, “Are you actually agreeing with me?” It’s not that it hadn’t been known to happen, but it certainly was rare that she didn’t have to make her case first.

“I- What do you mean? Do you really think I’m so heartless?” Ben stopped pacing and looked at her a little hurt.

“No, no I don’t,” She stepped forward extending her hand to touch him before she realized what she was doing and dropped it, “I’m sorry, you know how we are though,” He laughed at that.

“That I do,” He answered cheerily, “I suppose I can’t blame you for expecting an argument.”

“Perhaps you can write a letter too?” She suggested, “Although I’m sure they’ll at least read the letter of a witness, they’ll be more likely to see reason if there’s more than one of us,” She saw him hesitate before she could finish and felt her heart sink.

“It isn’t that I don’t support you, I’d be happy to read over your letter if you want,” Ben started, but Satine’s glare shut him up.

“You think it will do no good? Or do you not want to tarnish your reputation by doing the right thing?” It was rather scathing which she felt bad for immediately, but she would not allow him to look down on her ideas.

“Satine,” The way he said her name was soft and it gave her pause, “That’s hardly fair,” He murmured, but then seemed to think better of it, “I want to support you, but I’ve read the cases on magical beasts. It’s not likely that a simple letter will change their minds,” They stared at each other in silence, many beats longer than either of them needed too.

“You may be right,” Satine said through gritted teeth, “But I hardly think it’s such a bad way to start.”

* * *

He didn’t hear the door to his office open, much more invested in the tea leaves at the bottom of his teacup than reality for a moment longer than he should have been. A nervous cough was enough to break him out of his contemplating omens and to look up.

“You wanted to see me professor?” There the boy, Anakin Skywalker, stood peering from behind his door, trying not to look nervous and failing spectacularly.

“Why yes,” Qui-Gon smiled and invited him in with the swish of his hand. Once invited in, Anakin let his gaze wander all over the room, skimming across his odds and ends and ogling at his office portraits. He was in no hurry so he let the boy gaze around in wonder for as long as he needed to acclimate himself to an unfamiliar professor’s office. Finally Anakin seemed to come back to himself, turning a little red that stood out starkly next to his blond mop of hair. He climbed into the chair in front of Qui-Gon’s desk, clearly trying to look more comfortable than he felt.

“Are you going to send me home?” The boy asked shyly, but didn’t seem like he’d be very surprised if that was indeed the case.

“It’ll take just a little more than accidently riding atop a destructive beast to get you expelled here,” Qui-Gon mused, a hand coming up to stroke his beard thoughtfully and Anakin watched him in interest.

“But I mean, I still released it,” Anakin looked to the floor and gripped his robes with intensity, “If you were to expel me I’d understand,” Qui-Gon sat and pondered for a few moments.

“Why don’t you tell me what happened?” Qui-Gon asked and Anakin seemed to sigh, he’d clearly been asked by a few professors, “I’m sorry, my dear boy, but I’m quite curious myself. Wouldn’t be able to teach muggle studies if I wasn’t,” Anakin seemed to eye him up for a moment longer before shrugging.

“Well, I accidentally found a tunnel in the library,” He shifted at that and Qui-Gon watched with interest, “It led down to a tunnel and then there was the creature. A scary guy in a cloak was there and then I ran,” Anakin shrugged once more, “It got released while I was trying to escape.”

“And how are you doing?” Qui-Gon interrupted, already knowing what came next.

“How am I doing?” Anakin tilted his head.

“Yes, how are you doing? A very scary event for one so young,” Qui-Gon watched as Anakin seemed to really think at that, it was rather clear that the other professors had been a little more focused on the event itself.

“I’m fine I guess,” Anakin told him, “I didn’t get hurt or anything,” It wasn’t exactly the answer Qui-Gon was looking for, but he didn’t want to push the matter. At least he had left the lines of communication open and hopefully if he needed such a service he would return to Qui-Gon to inquire about it.

“I’m glad you were not injured,” Qui-Gon said finally and Anakin squirmed in his chair.

“Is that all professor?” He asked, “I’m supposed to have Quidditch practice soon...” He trailed off and Qui-Gon just smiled.

“Oh yes of course, perhaps we can talk another time,” Qui-Gon offered and Anakin nodded eagerly before darting up and out of his seat.

“Yeah ok,” He bounced a little with the excess energy of a growing child, “See you later Professor,” And he was gone.

Qui-Gon sat back in his chair, picking up the teacup with the leaves once more to stare at it. Interesting times were upon them indeed.

* * *

For the first time in his life Cody was finding it difficult to focus on Quidditch. It was their last team practice before the first match of the year and although he felt strongly about his team’s chances, there were definitely things they could improve on. He’d been running them through drills since noon, but his mind kept flickering back to the night before. It wasn’t about the beast’s attack on the school, he actually felt pretty good about that, especially winning back 50 points for Gryffindor for his bravery. It was thoughts of the Halloween party that were keeping him off his game.

Krell himself had the audacity to show up late to practice, citing prefect duties that Cody was nearly sure were made up. It didn’t help that Krell kept giving him smug looks throughout practice from his position in front of the goal posts.

“Ok team I think that’ll be enough for practice today,” Cody grinned at them all, but it felt fake even to him, “Next Saturday is our first game of the year against Slytherin, so I better see you lot here on time!”

While his teammates all descended to the ground and headed off towards the locker rooms hidden under the stadium, Cody hung in the air a minute longer trying to collect his thoughts in his favorite place. There were clouds in the sky threatening them with more rain, but the wind still whistled by him peacefully giving him a sense of tranquility that he often didn’t get from the ground.

“I’m surprised to see you here today,  _ Captain _ ,” Krell’s voice came from behind him, breaking his train of thought and making his blood boil. With a grimace he turned around trying to look as neutral as possible, but largely failing due to gritted teeth.

“Krell,” Cody answered with a greeting, if it could even be called that, given the way Cody was using the grip on his broom to remind himself to keep his hands off the other student’s face.

“I’m not sure what happened last night you know,” Krell was checking his hands for splinters from his broom, “One moment I’m having a nice time at a party and the next I’m getting punched,” Krell glanced up at him through narrowed eyes, “I’m really not too fond of surprises.”

“Yeah well, they haven’t sacked me from Captain yet, if that’s what you’re on about,” Cody spat.

“Yet? Interesting choice of words,” Krell smiled an ugly sort of smile and Cody watched him in silence as he lazily landed on the field and disappeared from Cody’s sight.

Cody hovered over the field a few minutes longer waiting for at least a little of the anger to leave. Then, because he knew he couldn’t spend the whole day in the sky, he stiffly turned his broom and soared down to the field.

He expected the locker room to still be full of rowdy Gryffindors, so it did surprise him when he entered to a near empty room. Fives and Echo were sitting on a bench across from the entrance and looked up when he entered.

“What’s this about?” Cody asked them with a sigh, crossing the room to his locker and changing out of his practice uniform.

“If you’re going to play as poorly as you did today at the match, I think you should play Echo instead,” Cody whipped around immediately.

“Fives!” Echo elbowed his brother in the ribs.

“No, go on Fives,” Cody put his hands on his hips, “Tell me how to run my team.”

“You know he’s not trying to do that,” Echo interjected before Fives could, “But don’t lie, your head’s really not in the game right now.”

“So you think you’d be a better play?” Cody leaned against the lockers heavily, arms crossed and glaring a hole through the wall. If his brothers really thought that, perhaps he should make a consideration.

“Better than-” Fives started, but Echo pushed him off the bench.

“I don’t even want to play right now!” Echo turned on Fives, “Stop making this about Quidditch when we all know we’re just worried about Rex!”

Silence loomed around them, but Fives took the opportunity to pick himself off the floor.

“You shouldn’t have punched Krell,” Fives crossed his arms.

“Are you kidding me Fives?” Cody pushed himself off the wall, “I seem to remember you having more fights on your track record, or maybe it was a different Fives Fett that I had to vouch for getting on the Quidditch team?”

“Come off it, Cody,” Fives threw his hands out in exasperation, “I’m not dumb enough to fight a prefect! If I was, I certainly wouldn’t do it in front of half the school,” He actually paused to consider how he’d personally take down a prefect, Cody could practically read his mind.

“Well what was I supposed to do? Send Rex off to play maid all night?” Cody slammed his locker shut.

“Rex warned you to stay out of it, Cody,” Echo stood up, subconsciously breaking the tension, but turning his gaze on Cody, “I’ve gotta be honest, I don’t know what we should do, but I think stopping to listen to what Rex had to say would have gotten us farther than this,” He made a vague gesture around and Fives finally sat back down on the bench.

“What if Krell ends up punishing Rex for your mistake, Cody?” Fives asked and Cody suddenly felt cold.

“Fives,” Echo warned, before turning back to Cody, “We’ll just keep a close eye on him, that’s all we can do.”

“For now,” Cody gave in.

“For now,” Echo and Fives repeated quietly, before the three of them finished cleaning up and headed back towards the castle.

* * *

The week was going by in such a blur that if Satine hadn’t reminded him that they had charms, Obi-Wan was rather sure he would have ended up at the greenhouses. She was still rather cross with him, and spent their time between classes with her nose in a book, but he’d always be lucky to have such a wonderful person as a best friend.

They were sat at lunch now, Satine was still reading and he was eyeing what would be a third slice of pie if he had the mind to grab it. A red and gold figure making its way towards them alerted him to Cody’s upcoming presence and he stopped ogling the deserts to greet him.

“Good day,” Ben smiled at him and Cody returned it.

“I’m glad we don’t have Herbology today,” Cody told them sitting down across from them, “It’s barely stopped raining since Saturday, but it seems even worse today.”

“Don’t remind me,” Satine complained, finally closing her book and laying it gently on the table next to her, “Ben and I have to help the professors rebuild tonight.”

“I’d rather us not be soaked to the bone, but the school isn’t going to repair itself I suppose,” Ben commented, “Or at least, I don’t think the school has such properties?” The three of them looked around at the great hall as if that would give them the answers. When Ben looked back at Cody though, he saw that his eye was still caught on something else. He followed his gaze and found Rex, sitting next to Krell and across from Anakin, who looked a little miffed about not getting the opportunity to plot something with his friend. He caught Satine’s eye and they both must have adopted a look of concern because when they turned to Cody he was fixing them with his best Captain’s glare.

“Save it, you lot,” He crossed his arms, “I’m not going to risk my spot as captain,” But even though he said it they both knew it to be a lie.

“We were just concerned Cody,” Satine put a gentle hand on their friend's arm, “You’re a great older brother and you’d do anything for them,” It was the words more than the gesture that got him to unwind his arms and grab a sandwich off the stack in the middle of the table.

“I’m only looking out for them,” Cody told them, eyes skating across the room, finding Echo and Fives easily.

“We know, Cody,” Obi-Wan said, but Cody didn’t bother to dignify that with a response. They sat and ate their lunches for a few moments longer, before Ben couldn’t take the quiet anymore, “So, Satine how’s your letter going?” It was definitely not his best move, because Satine turned to him, nostrils flared as if she would spit fire and burn him alive.

“Wouldn’t you love to know,” She made to reach for her book to shut him out.

“What are you arguing about this time?” Cody asked without blinking an eye.

“It’s not-” Obi-Wan started.

“Ben thinks sitting around beats actual activism,” Satine sniffed.

“That’s not what I-” He tried.

“Maybe it would’ve been better if I hadn’t asked,” Cody commented, but it did little to stop what was coming next.

“That’s not what you meant, Ben?” Satine was glaring and he sighed, “Are you sure?”

“Satine, I-,” He tried again.

“Because  _ I’m _ rather sure that’s what it sounded like to me,” Satine was straddling the bench in order to gain his full attention, as if he’d dare give his attention to anyone else in such a moment.

“If anyone can do it I’m sure it would be you,” It burst out of his mouth before Satine could cut him off again, and she paused, “I never wanted to insinuate that you did not have the ability to create change, and certainly not that it wasn’t the best thing to do.”

“But?” Satine prompted and Obi-Wan sighed.

“But it’s not probable, and perhaps I was a little too caught up with probabilities to see that I was uprooting your ideas, and for that I am sorry,” He apologized and she didn’t make any movements for a moment, he could practically see the cogs of her mind turning in her eyes.

“I would appreciate a little faith in the future,” Satine said slowly, “Even if it does end in an I-told-you-so.”

“If you think I would be so petty,” He said in mock offense and she laughed.

“Well, I’d hope you wouldn’t be, but I’m sure I do deserve it on occasion,” She smiled, “A rare, rare occasion,” Her eyes narrowed, but it was with a lightheartedness that he felt reflect inside himself.

“Why of course! We couldn’t have a fine Ravenclaw prefect be wrong too often,” He jested and she gave him a gentle shove.

“Then why is it that we find you so often to be wrong?” She teased and he matched her smile. A moment passed just looking at each other, before finally Obi-Wan looked over across the table and realized they were missing someone.

“Uh, where’s Cody gone?” He asked, straightening in his seat and Satine turned back around facing where Cody should have been.

“Probably trying to get away from us, and I can’t really blame him. We can be a bit insufferable I’m sure,” She said with a grin.

Obi-Wan scanned the room and found their missing friend over at the Gryffindor table leaning over Fives and Echo playfully, but his eyes kept flicking towards Rex and he frowned.

“I hope Cody knows what he’s doing,” Obi-Wan admitted and Satine caught and followed his gaze with a mirrored frown.

“We’ll have to hope so,” Satine said with a hum.

* * *

Anakin gripped the broom a little tighter as he stood at the edge of the Quidditch pitch with the rest of the Gryffindors. The crowd was cheering loudly and every time they stomped their feet the wood above them shuddered.

“Ok!” Cody grabbed their attention, “We’re going up against Slytherin, who as we know are-”

“Very aggressive,” Fives finished his sentence and Cody slapped him across the back of the head.

“We’re either going to play defensively or offensively,” Cody continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted. Anakin supposed that was what you did when you had siblings, “We’ve practiced enough that you should be able to tell, but if you get lost, match me,” He instructed before turning his gaze on their seeker, “Catch the snitch before they do.”

“Yes, that’s how you play Quidditch,” The voice beside Anakin rumbled and he looked over to see Krell, their keeper, rolling his eyes at the rest of them. He’d kept his voice low so only Anakin had heard him and when he caught Anakin looking he scoffed, “What? Do you want him to remind you that you’re supposed to hit the bludger?”

“I’m pretty sure Cody’s just being encouraging,” He answered awkwardly. He’d never been spoken to directly by Krell, just usually glared at for being near Rex at inopportune times.

“And I’m pretty sure that Gryffindor wouldn’t have drafted anyone on this team who didn’t know how to play Quidditch,” Krell crossed his arms and stared out across the field as the two Captains shook hands, “I know I wouldn’t,” Anakin did have the good sense not to tell Krell he hadn’t known how to play Quidditch when he was put on the team, but he did certainly grip his broom tighter, he’d have to show him up in the game.

Before he really knew what was happening he moved with the rest of the Gryffindor team onto the field, the audience was cheering and he gazed around in excitement. Obi-Wan had told him he’d be in the audience watching him and Rex would be too. He wondered if Padm é would be watching and, thinking about that, he almost ran into their other beater, who waved him away. Anakin got into position and before he could blink they were off.

Things started off pretty smoothly as far as Anakin could tell. He’d never watched a game of Quidditch, but he certainly had been to enough practices to be a professional, or at least that’s what he told Rex. He figured the whole school would be watching him, since he was the first year who’d managed to play a starting position for Gryffindor, so he made sure to hit a few good trick shots for their entertainment. Cody sent him a warning look after he hit one a little too close to one of their teammates after an attempt at playing with his eyes closed had gone awry, so he decided that they may have had enough entertainment for today.

“Krell! Stop fooling around,” Cody jet past Anakin to do a quick lap around the hoops to lecture their Keeper who’d accidentally thrown an intercepted pass. Despite Krell’s rather unappealing personality he did make for an excellent Keeper, Slytherin had yet to make a goal.

“I’d be delighted, Captain. If perhaps first you’d catch the ball when it lands in your lap,” Krell countered, but neither of them had much time to argue because the game was still on.

Anakin ducked as a bludger narrowly missed hitting him in the face.

“Hey there first year,” One of Slytherin’s beaters, Ventress he thought her name was, flew circles around him a few times, “Don’t know why they let a child on the team, but it’d do you good to pay attention to your job,” Anakin navigated away from her with an irritated glare. When suddenly he saw both of the Seekers drop. Slytherin’s was gaining on what Anakin assumed was the snitch, he didn’t exactly have the vision to be a seeker. So, when the bludger Ventress had hit at him boomeranged back around he smacked it hard and fast at where the Slytherin seeker would be a few moments later.

Sure enough the little black ball slammed into the seeker who careened off course and nearly fell off his broom. Leaving Gryffindor’s seeker an opening to reach down and snatch up the little golden ball, she held it over her head and the crowd cheered. Red and Gold swept the stadium and Anakin turned back towards Ventress with a smirk.

“How’s that for doing my job?” He said cheekily before zooming off to join their team on the ground.

* * *

Cody’s feet hit the ground with a thump and he dismounted his broom swiftly. His team was cheering and celebrating, but he didn’t feel much in a partying mood. They had just narrowly avoided a loss and as much as he wanted to put all the blame on Krell for flubbing a few passes, he knew that a lot of their missed points were the fault of his own poor playing. Fives and Echo were watching him closely, but he just gave them a small smile and a dismissive wave. Fives narrowed his eyes and made like he was going to approach anyways, but Echo yanked him into the hoard of cheering Gryffindors.

“Good job team!” Cody announced after taking a slow breath, “We really showed Slytherin!”

“Some of us did,” He heard Krell’s quiet remark and it did sting even though he knew not to let it, but as frustrated as he was with their keeper, he was more frustrated at himself.

“Anakin that was an excellent shot,” Cody complimented with a hand on the small boy's shoulder. Anakin seemed to glow and he looked up excitedly.

“Oh you saw that? Yeah I think I did okay for my first match,” He was trying to play it off, but the smug grin didn’t really help disguise his cocky tone.

He congratulated a few more members of his team, before he found it safe enough to disappear. He walked away from the field and past the locker rooms. He took a back way that avoided most of the student traffic until he was sat by the lake staring at the reflection of the sky in the water.

“Try not to fall in,” Satine called before she sat down next to him.

“You know there are merpeople at the bottom,” Obi-Wan told him, “If I were you I wouldn’t much like to meet them,” He sat down on Cody’s other side.

“The lake’s the best place to look at the sky without burning your eyes on the sun,” Cody told them with a shake of his head, “Trust me I’m not trying to find out what’s at the bottom.”

“Congratulations on the win,” Satine said it in a way that meant it was a test.

“That bad huh?” Cody winced keeping his eyes trained on the clouds in the lake.

“Better than me,” Obi-Wan suggested, but was shut down by a glare from Satine, “Yes alright, we could definitely tell you weren’t on your  _ ‘A-Game’, _ ” He looked to Satine to see if she’d correct his usage of the muggle phrase, but when she didn’t he smiled.

“No offense, mate,” Cody looked over at him, “But that’s not saying much.”

“So what happened?” Satine pressed and Cody sighed, looking back at the water.

“I was just distracted,” He admitted, and he didn’t have to be looking to know his best friends just exchanged a glance of concern.

“Is this about Krell?” Obi-Wan asked hesitantly and Cody threw his hands into the air.

“Of course it’s about Krell! Who else would it be about? Hondo?” Cody huffed, “Professor Windu’s not even going to look into it, he said he would, but I know he won’t!”

“Well they were a bit distracted by the Zillo Beast. I’m sure given time-” Obi-Wan started, but looked unusually surprised to be cut off.

“I don’t care!” Cody announced, “So we got attacked, whatever, we’re magical! It’s not exactly going to be a devastating blow to the castle,” Cody’s hand found a stone lying on the ground and he tossed it as hard as he could into the lake, “Meanwhile, while they’re too busy sticking bricks back in a wall, my brothers running around cleaning Krell’s laundry or whatever.”

“Cody, just give it a little more time,” Obi-Wan pressed, “I promise it’ll work itself out.”

“Oh a little more time?” Cody scoffed and pressed a finger into Obi-Wan’s chest, “You’re really okay with letting a student be bullied? Some prefect you are.”

“Cody-” Satine tried, but Obi-Wan cut her off.

“Cody, we need to build a case! I can march up to the headmaster right now and make a complaint,” He pointed up at the headmaster’s tower, “But it’s not going to do any good without proof!”

“What more proof do we need? We’ve all seen how they are! Rex told me himself, why is that not enough for you?” Cody stood up now and Obi-Wan followed his movements, but slower.

“It’s enough for me, but it’s not going to be enough for them,” Obi-Wan explained, but Cody had had enough.

“Of course, I should’ve never expected you to understand, Kenobi!” Cody yelled, “Because you’ve never had a real family!” The moment it left his mouth he knew he’d stepped across a line that he hadn’t meant too, his friend took a step back out of shock and Cody took the opportunity to run towards the Quidditch pitch, with any luck it would be empty enough that he could find something to hit in peace.

* * *

“I’m sure you’re wondering why I called you here today,” Anakin was marching in front of his two friends like how the commanding officers in the movies always did. He’d always wanted to try it and now seemed as good a time as any.

“Would you get to it? I’ve got studying to do,” Viz didn’t look thrilled to be there, in fact Anakin had chosen to meet with Rex in the library so there was really no way out for the young Ravenclaw.

“I’ve lost something important and I need your help to find it!” Anakin pointed a finger at his cadets, but neither of them looked rather enthused, “Come on guys,” Anakin whined, “Who else am I supposed to ask? Obi-Wan? He’d end up confiscating it.”

“What is ‘it’?” Rex looked at him through tired narrowed eyes and Anakin slapped a hand to his forehead. He couldn’t just come out and tell them about the map! He couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought this through. Rex he’d been thinking about telling eventually, but even though he did trust Viz, the kid hung out a lot around the prefects and Anakin was sure it was starting to rub off on him.

“It’sssssss,” He drew out the word before a stroke of genius hit him, “It’s a piece of joke parchment!”

“A  _ what _ ?” Viz looked rather affronted by the mere idea of himself getting roped into something with the word joke in it, but Anakin just laughed it off.

“It looks like a regular piece of parchment, but it’s enchanted to show you jokes,” Anakin explained, “I got it from an older student, who got it from Hogsmeade,” Viz was looking at him with a sort of righteous anger that looked rather funny on such a young boy’s face, “Lighten up, Viz!” Anakin smiled, “You look like you could use a joke or two, if you find it, I’ll tell you one!”

“How do you know it’s still around, this is a school,” Rex reminded him, “I’m sure a piece of seemingly blank parchment has either been thrown out or used as scrap paper,” Anakin felt a surge of panic at the thought.

“Surely not that many people have been in the library since Halloween? I’m sure it’s fine, will you please just help me look?” Anakin begged and Rex rolled his eyes.

“Fine. I’ll start with the History section,” Rex pointed at the rather large section of the library, “You and Viz can each start on separate sides of the romance section,” Anakin scrunched up his nose.

“Why’s that?” Anakin complained.

“Because it’s the most strategically sound,” Rex pointed at three sections of the library and, truth be told, he was right.

“Fine, glad you didn’t try to insinuate that I was moon-eyed over  _ Skywalker _ ,” Viz grunted, starting to move away from them.

“Doesn’t really matter since Anakin only has eyes for Pa-” Rex started to say and Anakin practically tackled him pressing a hand over his friend’s mouth.

“Rex!” Anakin’s face had gone hot and he glared at his friend before whispering a little too loudly, “That’s private!”

“Well good news to you,” Viz had started down an aisle, but they could still hear him, “I don’t care,” Anakin let go of Rex who snickered and gave him a shove.

“Come on, let’s get searching,” Anakin turned the opposite way from Viz and began his hunt.

Each aisle yielded him a completely clean floor. He’d looked at so many book spines he was sure he’d see books in his nightmares. He wasn’t sure how his Ravenclaw friends could enjoy spending so much time in here, when it really was just a bunch of old dusty texts. He was rounding the corner of a shelf holding such fascinating titles as “De-Gnoming your Garden” and “How to Conceal your Magically Created Weather” when he suddenly heard quick footsteps heading his way. Poking his head out he saw Rex waving a piece of blank parchment over his head.

“Is this it?” He asked handing it over to his friend. Anakin turned the paper over and inspected it, but he knew without having to check that this was it! His lost map had been found!

“Call off the search!” Anakin exclaimed, “We found it!” They hurried to look for Viz, who was currently scoping out the Astronomy section.

“Are we done?” Viz said, eyeing the delighted face of Anakin and the piece of parchment clutched in his hand.

“Sure are!” Anakin chirped, “You didn’t manage to find it, but I can still tell you a joke if you want?” Anakin waggled his eyebrows at Viz, who looked vaguely horrified by the notion.

“I’m glad I was able to help, but I want no such part in whatever  _ that _ is,” Viz pointed vaguely at the parchment before walking around them and out of sight. Anakin watched him go quietly and once he was out earshot, he threw an arm around Rex’s neck and dragged him into the quietest corner of the library.

“I should have told you about this when I got it,” Anakin admitted, “But I didn’t want it confiscated so I had to be careful,” Rex just raised an eyebrow so Anakin just pointed his wand at the parchment and said the magic words.

* * *

Satine was sipping a warm cup of tea while reading one of her mentee’s essays by the firelight. Of course, next to her Ben was doing the same, but his eyebrows were scrunched up and he looked rather confused. Satine put down her parchment and put a finger on his slowly lowering it away from his face.

“What’s wrong?” Satine asked and Ben opened his mouth to speak, closed it, and then opened it again.

“What’s a ‘Spiderman’? If it’s a creature, frankly I’m not familiar,” He asked, tapping the feather of his quill against his lips.

“What,” Satine said more than asked, snatching Anakin’s essay out of Ben’s hands.

_ ‘And anyways I guess Urg the Unclean is sort of like a Goblin Spiderman? He saved the day and then got his picture on a chocolate frog card. Have I mentioned we should have a field trip to the Three Broomsticks? I think that would make learning even more fun don’t you?’ _

“What the bloody hell is this?” Satine waved the parchment at him like it was his own.

“I- I don’t know? Well you know Anakin, he’s not much for books,” Ben snatched it back from her to get her to stop waving it in his face, “And anyways you didn’t answer my question.”

“Spiderman is a fictional muggle superhero,” Satine explained simply before returning to the  _ real _ topic at hand, “How are you still top of the class? I think I lost brain cells reading that!” She complained and Ben frowned in the way she knew he was actually offended about something.

“He’s doing his best Satine and besides, I’m his mentor, this is what I’m here for,” He defended and she couldn’t help, but feel a pit grow in her stomach as she thought about how the brightest wizard in their year had ended up taking on such a unstudious troublemaker.

“Ben…” She trailed off and his eyes narrowed slightly.

“Satine, he’s my responsibility,” Ben prodded and Satine sighed, knowing that he was going to back her into saying what was on her mind one way or another.

“Ben, I don’t think he  _ is  _ trying his best,” She admitted and she tried to ignore his affronted look, “Let’s not pretend we didn’t hear him telling the professors that he let out the beast. He’s a troublemaker at the core.”

“What about, Vizsla?” Ben asked suddenly and Satine just stared at him.

“What?” She asked, unable to figure out what he was on about.

“You said he was studying with Anakin in the library prior to the beast attack,” Ben pointed out, but Satine was still staring.

“Ben, they were  _ studying _ ,” Satine pointed out, “He said he was  _ tutoring _ Anakin.”

“Maybe that was their cover,” Ben sniffed. It made him look a bit like his mother and Satine bristled, “They could have both been in on it.”

“Oh don’t you dare!” Satine glared at him, “Don’t you dare try that! You’re just jealous that Vizsla’s been nothing, but a perfect mentee and you chose a student who thinks asking for a field trip in an essay is a good idea.”

“I am not jealous! I meant what I said in Qui-Gon’s office!” Ben was scowling now.

“Anakin could have stumbled onto that beast by pure dumb luck, because that’s just the kind of person he is!” Satine went on and they were full on glaring at each other now, “I won’t have you trying to drag down my mentee with your own baseless accusations!”

“And I won’t have you making assumptions about mine,” Ben fired back.

“Fine then, if you refuse to see reason then I’m afraid I cannot reach you,” Satine stood up scooping up her remaining homework, “I’ll be in the library, if there’s an emergency or if you decide to come grovel.”

“I’m sure that won’t be necessary.”

She marched down the staircase to Ravenclaw’s tower and headed towards the library, hardly even aware of the students practically jumping out of her way, which would mean she must be looking particularly scary.

Ben was absolutely infuriating. He was all sorts of self-sacrificing, a true human doormat, and if he wouldn’t be mad at the situations he put himself in? Well, it left Satine really no choice, but to be mad about it for him. She’d been trying to explain to him for years how to stand up for himself and he certainly had no problems speaking his opinions to her or even Cody, and yet he still wound up letting people walk all over him. In the case of taking Anakin as his mentor, she did trust professor Qui-Gon. He was her favorite professor, but that didn’t mean he was infallible either.

She was so lost in thought she barely even registered running straight into someone until she was falling backwards. She was caught before she hit the floor though and she looked up, dazed, into the very surprised face of Cody.

“Oh,” She adjusted herself until she was standing again, “Hello Cody, I’m sorry for running into you.”

“I guess I should have known better after you didn’t respond to me calling your name several times,” He grinned, but it was dimmer than usual, “What’s wrong?”

“You don’t need to worry about it,” Satine tried waving him off, “I hear you have your own problems to deal with, you hardly need more things to add to the list,” He frowned.

“An argument with Obi-Wan?” He asked and she glared at him.

“I told you, don’t worry about it!” She tried before sighing, “But yes, I- yes,” they moved to sit against the wall of the hallway.

“You can tell me about it if you want,” Cody told her and she cocked her head at him.

“Aren’t you also in an argument with Ben right now?” She asked already knowing the answer, “I hardly think you’re an unbiased source at the moment,” He sighed letting his head rest back against the wall.

“That’s different,” He told her, “He thinks the whole thing with my brother is just going to fall into place because that’s what always happens to him,” Cody sighed, “He just doesn’t understand.”

“I’m not picking sides on your argument,” Satine warned him, “You know that’s not what he meant, but I understand how having little siblings can change things,” She winced and he looked sorry.

“I didn’t mean to- Well I don’t want to put you in the middle anyways,” It took a little more effort than usual for Cody to shrug off the topic, which meant that the fight had been weighing on him, “What was your fight about this time?”

“Do we really fight so much that- Actually, don’t answer that,” Satine sighed, “Essentially I told him I think he made a mistake in choosing Anakin as a mentee and he made a brash accusation about Vizsla’s potential involvement with the Halloween incident that has absolutely no basis!” She stopped to take a breath, “Perhaps it was a little forward of me, I mean how could he have known really what Anakin was like,” she shook her head.

“If you’re not picking sides then I’m not either,” Cody winked at her and she returned the gesture with a small smile, “You know how he is with Anakin and Anakin’s not too bad, on the field at least,” Satine rolled her eyes, “He could have had a smooth ride though, had he picked literally any other first year.”

“I’m just sick of him getting the short end of the stick, but never doing anything about it,” Satine grit her teeth, “He’s a delusional, self-sacrificing idiot,” speaking what was on her mind helped her calm down and she could finally pause to just be in the moment, a quiet Hogwarts hallway with her best friend, “But that’s enough of this for now,” she took a breath knowing that she’d have time to approach Ben later, “I haven’t seen you in a few days. What’s been going on?”

* * *

“Come on Rex! We’re going to be late,” Anakin thundered down a set of steps with Rex hot on his tail.

“Late for what?” Rex caught up to him at the bottom of the stairs and they matched pace on the way to the library, “We’re going- well you know. It’s just the two of us anyways,” Anakin shook his head, but lowered his speed as they spotted an approaching Professor Windu.

“Viz is going to meet us there,” Anakin said and then, staring a hole through the oncoming professor, “He’s going to help us study, remember?” Professor Windu didn’t spare them much a glance however, clearly he had more things on his mind than troublesome students, “Geez, where’s he going that’s so important at this hour?” Anakin said distracted from their current plot the second Windu was out of sight.

“Probably to go give someone detention, like us if we manage to get caught sneaking into the restricted section,” Rex frowned as he glanced around making quite sure no one had heard him.

“Have you ever noticed that despite how much he loves those plain boring robes, the inside is lined with purple? That proves there’s more to him,” Anakin too glanced around before they proceeded across the hall and back enroute to the library, “And don’t worry about that I have a plan.”

“You know if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you had a crush on the professor,” Rex commented and continued even through Anakin’s sudden gagging noises, “You certainly always have your eyes on him.”

“He’s a suspect Rex!” Anakin hissed still looking rather peeved, “Just as much as most all of the professors, or at least the ones that are pretty tall,” As they entered the library he scanned around and found Viz quickly, at the same table he usually sat at with their mentors. The prefects were at some sort of meeting though, according to Rex, which meant this would be a perfect time to strike.

Viz didn’t look up at them until Anakin was practically on top of him, hands on the table and grinning.

“Whatever this is I want no part,” Viz was peering at them through his eyelashes and looking very much unhappy to be interrupted.

“I thought you said  _ he _ was meeting  _ us _ here,” Rex gave Anakin a look who shrugged and pressed forward on his mission. Details like that weren’t important anyways.

“Oh come on, mate,” He grinned cheerfully, a look that was not returned, “We’re uncovering a mystery!”

“And what’s in it for me?” Viz snapped the book shut letting it drop on the table. Anakin hesitated, his fingers were itching towards the map.

“I-” He started, but Viz held up a hand stopping him in his tracks.

“How about I set the terms this time, assuming that whatever you have planned isn’t absolutely ludicrous?” He glanced at the Gryffindors as if asking them a question, but when they stayed silent he continued, “I’ll perform a small task for you, in exchange that you stop. Bothering. Me,” Anakin bounced on his feet and put a finger to his face, mimicking Obi-Wan without even thinking about it. On the one hand, he was a little disappointed that Viz didn’t want much to do with their scheming. On the other, maybe scheming was more of a Gryffindor thing? Perhaps he could use that little possibility when he and Rex made a line up of possible subjects later.

“Ok!” Anakin called suddenly, before lowering his voice at shushes from both Viz and Rex, “You’ll be our lookout, Rex and I need to get back into the restricted section,” Anakin pointed a finger in the Ravenclaw’s face, “After that I won’t involve you in any of my other schemes, you know, unless you change your mind,” He put out his hand and grinned. Viz scowled, clearly picking up on the differences in their terms, but ultimately shook on it.

“Fine, a deal,” He said shortly, pumping their hands just once, before standing abruptly, “Let’s get this over with, I won’t be waiting for you when you come out.”

They all moved closer to the restricted section. There were a lot more people around this time, so waiting for an opportunity to move was a little more difficult. Students were a lot more likely to be staring off into space and see them than professors were. Anakin was starting to get bored, but thankfully Rex was attentive. He suddenly perked up and gestured for them to move. Anakin followed Rex as they stealthily crossed the line and Viz didn’t even blink, just turned a page in his book as they disappeared further into the restricted section.

Anakin took the lead while they were inside, navigating quickly to where the mouth of the tunnel was. They nearly had a run in with a poltergeist who was clearly looking for an opportunity to get someone in trouble, but inevitably made it to the mouth of the tunnel.

“Here we are,” Anakin whispered, and Rex winced because, even trying, Anakin would never be soft-spoken.

“Alright get us in,” Rex pressured as he tried to keep an eye out for any pursuers.

“It should be…” Anakin crouched down, looking for what he must have stepped on last time he was there, “Here it is!” triumphantly he pointed at a carving on the floor, Rex crouched down to get a closer look. It was an odd symbol mostly worn away, but the center of it remained, a perfect circle carved into the floor. Anakin pressed on it as hard as he could and the stone moved, vanishing the floor under them.

Unlike last time though, they were not plunged back into the dark tunnels, but found beneath the stone to be, more stone. This stone section was smooth, a shiny black that glimmered in the low light. Anakin, mouth hanging open looked over at Rex who looked equally dumbstruck.

“Is this what’s supposed to happen?” Rex asked, already sounding like he knew the answer.

“They blocked it off!” Anakin cried, before clamping a hand over his mouth.

The boys froze listening intently for footsteps, but instead they saw the pale light of a ghost as it drifted around a corner coming in their direction. The two ran. Without even a glance to the other and they made their way to the front of the restricted section as quickly and quietly as they could. They wasted little time before ducking out the second it was clear, as promised Viz was not waiting for them upon their return.

“I can’t believe this,” Anakin hissed as they kept a brisk pace trying to put themselves as far from the library as possible, “Who do you think did it?”

“Well, it looked like a well practiced spell,” Rex considered as they stepped onto a staircase, gripping the rail as it changed direction.

“So you think it was charmed,” Anakin must have said it in a way that gave away his suspicions because Rex frowned.

“It could have been any professor here, mate,” He started up the staircase the second it shuddered to a stop.

“And that includes-”

“Mr. Skywalker,” At the top of the staircase stood Professor Windu, a ghost hovering just barely insight behind him.

“Professor Windu,” Anakin finished.

“I’ve heard tales that you might have been hanging around in the restricted section,” The Charms professor wasn’t fond of beating around the bush, but Anakin still wished he’d be a bit faster getting to his point.

“Why would I  _ willingly _ go somewhere with more books?” Anakin whined, but Windu did take a moment of consideration.

“That does seem out of character for you,” he admitted, before giving them both a stern look, “As I have no proof and given your track record on reading, I will let you off with a warning. The restricted section is to be accessed by professors and those with permission. Do not let me catch you there,” Anakin matched his gaze as the staircase they were still on trembled before pulling them away from the landing Windu was standing on.

“You won’t,” Anakin called and they got off at the next landing and headed straight into an empty classroom.

“That was too close,” Rex let out a breath he clearly hadn’t known he’d been holding and leaned against the door as it clicked shut.

“Man, I really thought we’d made it,” Anakin grumbled kicking the leg of a desk as he walked around it, “Why are the ghosts such snitches anyways? They already died,” Anakin pulled out the map and activated it while Rex listened at the door for a moment making sure they truly weren’t followed.

“Guess that’s, that,” Rex cautiously approached the desk Anakin was leaning on and plopped down, “Whatever evidence was in there is sorta going to be hard to get to now,” but as he spoke the frown on Anakin’s face had him hesitate, “What?” he asked and Anakin sat down next to him, spreading out the map between them.

“Well,” Anakin pointed at the tunnel they had previously been trying to enter, “This is where we were, but the tunnel that’s supposed to lead from a hallway suit of armor on the 3 rd floor to right outside the great hall, is suspiciously close to the outside wall and the library tunnel,” Anakin trailed his finger over that tunnel to show him, “If the damage was severe enough there might be a hole where we can access part of the beast’s area,” Rex didn’t exactly look pleased about the guesswork and the dawning realization of essentially walking right into the den of the beast, but he nodded.

“I think that’s actually got a fair shot of working,” he turned to Anakin, “You really want to try this right now?”

“Unless you foresee another afternoon you have off from Krell duty,” Anakin nodded at him and Rex’s mood plummeted instantly at the thought.

“I don’t,” He sighed, pushing himself up from the chair and Anakin followed.

“Hey I didn’t mean to-” Anakin tried, “Look Krell’s a bully, don’t let him get you down, by next year you’ll be rid of him anyways,” That’s what Obi-Wan had told him anyways, that the mentorship only really lasted during your first year. Anakin was sure he’d be pestering Obi-Wan about essay help until he graduated though, so he couldn’t help but feel bad for his friend.

“Right, next year,” Rex didn’t seem too pleased with an entire semester's worth of time between now and then, but he changed the subject and Anakin was too excited to continue their mission to bother him about it, “Well, let’s go. Lead the way, mate.”

They traversed quickly up another flight of stairs and found the knight with no problems. With everyone at dinner it left them with ample time to figure out how to open the passage. They tried just about everything from pulling on pieces to brute strength when finally Anakin got frustrated enough to point his wand at the knight.

“Open Sesame!” He shouted, gaining a confused look from Rex, but suddenly the knight jumped out of their way, revealing a small opening, just big enough to walk through, “I can’t believe that worked!”

“What sort of wonky spell was that?” Rex asked as they stepped inside the cold tunnel.

“It’s sort of a muggle thing,” Anakin explained, cringing at the moisture dripping from the ceiling. The knight behind them shut and he whispered a quick, “Lumos,” along with Rex so they could light their way, “It’s a ‘magic word’, or that’s what it’s portrayed as,” Anakin shrugged as he checked the walls for any strange markings, “I figured it was just hogwash.”

“I think it is,” Rex chuckled from behind him, “It was probably more the intent of the spell. Isn’t that what Professor Windu’s always waffling on about?” Anakin shrugged, not much caring how he managed to get in and more focused on-

“Look!” Anakin pointed with his wand excitedly, there was a trickle of light from ahead of them and Anakin sped off towards it with Rex following close behind.

There was a hole, both in the wall and in the frame of the tunnel which meant Anakin could see out to the grounds as well as space below them. The hole was pretty small, but not too small for a couple first years so Anakin moved to lower himself down first.

“Do you think that’s it?” Rex asked him surveying their surroundings, but Anakin was already dangling from the hole, his feet could barely brush stone so he let himself drop, holding his wand out immediately. There was a glimmer of metal and upon approach Anakin found a sword sticking out from the center of a rather spooky looking table.

“Oh yeah, mate. This is it,” Anakin called up and he heard Rex’s feet hit the ground. He was reaching for the sword subconsciously and he sort of wondered if it would be like that legendary sword he’d heard myths of. One you had to be chosen for rather than just swing around.

“The bloody hell you think you’re doing?” Rex pulled him away from the table and Anakin shook him off.

“It’s a sword! I was only looking!” Anakin told him, but Rex just pulled him another step away from it.

“You can’t just touch anything you please!” Rex lectured, “I’ve heard tales of cursed swords before, and maybe they were just bedtime stories, but I don’t think touching a sword we found near a monster’s den is a good idea,” Rex looked rather serious and Anakin supposed he may be right.

“Fine, we won’t touch anything, but let’s have a good look around,” Anakin brushed off his possible near death like it was nothing, and instead they both spread out across the room dragging their wands up and down looking for any hint of what this place was or who the culprit could be.

“This symbol is weird,” Anakin complained to himself upon seeing that odd circle with a worn out pattern around it once more, “I’ve never seen it anywhere else in the school, besides the passage,” He walked to where there should have been an entrance to the cave, but it too had been blocked off. This time it wasn’t by the mysterious stone, just typical cave in damage from the rampage. A piece of cloth suddenly caught his eye, fluttering as he’d passed it. Pointing his wand at it it looked like the edge of a cloak, “Hey look at this,” Anakin called and Rex looked far too pleased to leave the wall he was staring at for something of potential interest.

“Looks like a bit of robe,” Rex pointed out, “Could even be yours,” but Anakin shook his head.

“No! This one has purple fabric on the other side,” He argued and Rex bent down to take a closer look.

“I can’t tell in this light,” Rex admitted, “Maybe a navy blue? A blueish purple?”

“This is proof, Rex! It was Windu!” Anakin tried to tug the fabric, but it refused to budge.

“Windu’s not the only professor here with some odd robes,” Rex pointed out, “Even if you saw him with a purple lined cloak, it doesn’t mean this automatically belongs to him,” Anakin sighed, but after another attempt to pull out the fabric failed he stood back up.

“Ok so it might not be Windu,” Anakin turned to inspect the rest of the room, “But what if it is? We saw him before we went into the library and then right after! He could have just closed up the tunnel before we got there.”

“We should take that into consideration,” He admitted before standing, “We may not have found concrete proof today,” He started, addressing the room, “But we did find what looks to be the remains of a  _ cult  _ in the school. That’s got to count for something.”

* * *

From an emotional standpoint Obi-Wan was getting to the point of exhaustion. His initial aggression towards Satine’s points about Anakin had simmered down until he could once again think clearly. Although he would not agree with her opinions of Anakin and thinking about them did still cause his blood to begin boiling, it didn’t mean that he couldn’t see objectively where she was coming from. Obi-Wan  _ knew _ , he  _ knew  _ it would have been easier to pick someone like Vizsla. Satine however often didn’t understand that Anakin needed him. If anyone at this school could handle Anakin it was him, Qui-Gon clearly agreed which is why he found it so redundant to have to continuously explain this to Satine.

What he could agree upon, was perhaps he’d jumped a little too quickly to accusing Satine’s mentee of conspiring with his own. It was unfair to accuse one without solid proof, which really made him feel like a hypocrite considering the other fight he was in.

His fight with Cody struck him down a little harder than he’d like to admit. Satine had asked him about it only once and he’d brushed her off well enough that she’d stormed off. He just couldn’t find the right words to explain to Cody how recklessly making a claim against a fellow prefect wouldn’t result in what he thought it would. Or maybe Cody did know that, he was smart and he knew the rules. Maybe he had just been looking for support from friends, not advice from a prefect. Obi-Wan would be the first to admit he wasn’t always the best at reading the room.

So because of this he found himself alone with nothing, but the dying light of the crackling fire and the distant chime of the school’s clock tower ringing in the next hour. Even with the passing of other Ravenclaws, most leaving the tower to go off to dinner, the isolation crept in until finally he snapped the textbook he’d been pretending to read shut. For something to do he approached the fire to stoke it by hand, something Satine had taught him from camping with her family. Muggles, it seemed, did camping much differently than wizards.

He poked and prodded at the fire, gently tending it until it was a normal crackling blaze again. He allowed the action and the heat to smother his thoughts if only for a few mere minutes. When it came to the point where he could no longer avoid it, he sighed, dropping the poker into its stand next to the fireplace and slipping his materials into his bag. He wouldn’t bother taking it to dinner of course, but it was charmed so that if even a student did dare to try and go through a prefect’s bag they wouldn’t get very far.

The walk to the great hall was slow. His footsteps echoed in the hallway around him, seeming to amplify the silent halls around him. He was rather thankful when the chatter from the great hall washed over him. Upon entering he made his way to the Ravenclaw table, already debating where he should sit for dinner when his eyes locked with Satine who had clearly left a spot next to her open. Whether that was good news or bad it was yet to be seen, but he took the chance and settled down next to her on the bench.

“Ben,” She greeted, and he felt an inkling of relief that allowed him to gather breath enough to answer.

“Satine,” He responded. He suddenly wished he’d made better use of his time devising an apology rather than brooding like a child, “I should apologize,” He supposed starting with the basics never hurt.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t be groveling,” Satine snapped, but she was playing with her goblet and her plate was gone. These were signs that perhaps she too wanted to have a conversation so he continued.

“Apologizing and groveling are not the same,” He stared forward, only looking at her from the corner of his eye, “I do apologize for making a claim about your mentee with no evidence other than a chance encounter,” his eyes trailed down the table to where Vizsla was staring off into space, “However, I will not grovel for forgiveness over my defense of Anakin and, in turn, myself, because I have not changed my opinion on my mentee or myself,” He did turn to her then, trying not to look challenging, just sincere in his devotions and Satine let out a long suffering sigh.

“I should also apologize for insinuating that Anakin is truly nothing but a troublemaker. He’s only eleven after all,” She turned to look at him, “I refuse to say that I do not wish you would have made things easier on yourself, but I suppose I should have known better by your track record.”

“Track record,” He scoffed, but already felt lighter knowing that he hadn’t completely spoiled at least one of his friendships, “When have I ever been known to make things harder on myself?” He finally reached for a sandwich from the center of the table, but didn’t miss the eyeroll that Satine had given him, “I do however, deeply appreciate your apology,” And then he had his eyes locked on hers and she looked as if he’d suddenly captured her in a paralyzing charm, “Please just give Anakin a chance. I just  _ know  _ he’s talented and you’re right in your assessment that he’s not very good at essays yet, but he has the makings of a strong wizard,” This time he did feel like he was groveling. He wasn’t sure where it came from, but they continued to stare into each other's eyes for a few minutes longer before Satine broke away to stare down into her goblet.

“You’re much too soft, Ben,” She said, quietly enough that he barely caught it, “I will  _ try  _ to see around the boy’s rather obvious exterior of mischief. And I too appreciate your apology,” They sat in silence then, but unlike the silence of the common room, this time it didn’t feel suffocating.

Satine let her drink sway around, being held up only by her finger as Obi-Wan took the time to eat dinner, but just as he was eyeing the table for dessert Satine gave him pause.

“I ran into Cody this evening,” The way she spoke wasn’t as casual as it normally would have been and he let his hands fall into his lap.

“Is he ok?” He settled on asking, not really knowing what else to say. He’d hoped he could largely ignore the other fight on his plate, given that dinner was always eaten with only members of your own house. It seemed he spoke too soon. 

“I think he’s still upset,” Satine didn’t have to say about what, “You need to talk to him,” And he could already see that going rather poorly.

“What am I supposed to say to him? I haven’t changed my mind on the matter” Obi-Wan questioned with a frown, “And why not tell him to come to me? Cody’s not the only one who’s still upset,” He admitted and Satine proved well her mastery at glaring and looking concerned at the same time.

“Don’t act like a first year,” Satine chided and he mentally strapped himself in for a lecture, “You’re a prefect. You didn’t get this position by running from conflict and you certainly never run away from me,” Obi-Wan bristled, but took a long minute to think about what to say before he started yet another aimless fight with Satine.

“It’s different,” He settled on and it was a rather lame comeback and Satine was still looking at him funny so he stared across the room instead.

“Oh pray tell,” Satine followed his gaze, though it led to nowhere, “You just apologized to me, despite not changing your opinion on the matter. Why can’t you just walk up to Cody and do the same?”

“I did change my opinion,” Obi-Wan corrected, which only seemed to deepen Satine’s scowl, “I changed my mind about accusing Vizsla.”

“You’re only dodging my questions,” Satine prodded.

“I can’t just go up to Cody and tell him, ‘Hey mate, I still haven’t changed my opinion on how we should help your brother!’” He finally looked back at Satine and perhaps his eyes were pleading with her to end this conversation, “Especially since he doesn’t seem to think I’m capable of understanding his point of view.”

“Ben you know he didn’t mean it like that,” Satine ignored his silent pleas and pressed forward.

“You’re hardly an unbiased source on the matter,” He stated and although she stiffened she did not immediately dispute it, “Plus you’re always much softer on him than you are me,” That did cause her to press a palm angrily on the table drawing his attention to her scalding gaze.

“I’m not picking sides, Ben!” She was heated, but it was in a different sort of way than usual, “You’re both arguing about something so close to the same thing. Don’t you think it would be wiser to set up a plan? You love plans. We can’t make a plan without Cody, however, so perhaps it would be wise of you to make up with him!”

“I know,” He finally said after a few beats, “and I will, but it has to be done right,” He was glowering at the navy blue tablecloth now, as if perhaps it would speak the wise words of Rowena Ravenclaw herself, “I have to have the solution,” He tried to explain, but she just stared at him in frustration.

“You could gain the solution by, I don’t know, talking to him,” Satine suggested again, but he shook his head. They sat in silence for a few moments longer before finally he moved to stand up.

“I’m tired and I’ve got early rounds in the morning,” The excuse danced off his tongue easily although he truly didn’t want to leave things as they were. The walk back to the Ravenclaw common room was much less stark even as thoughts still weighed on his mind.

* * *

“Have you found anything?” Anakin whispered, leaning into Rex’s personal space.

“Considering you just asked me that a few minutes ago, no,” Rex smacked him with the book he had been attempting to read. Anakin just groaned and leaned back in his chair, letting it tip just a little.

“We’re getting nowhere with this,” He sighed, the book he’d been sifting through was a massive tome about the history of Hogwarts. Rex was currently looking through their history of magic textbook, but so far neither had seen anything about creepy cult rooms hidden in the castle.

“So they called it the Zillo Beast?” Rex asked for the millionth time.

“That’s what Obi-Wan told me,” Anakin shrugged, giving him the same answer, “Wanna trade books?” The question barely left his lips when suddenly the clocktower rang out ushering in the next hour and Rex’s eyes widened.

“Bloody hell I’m late,” He swore, packing his bag as quickly as possible, “Krell’s going to kill me,” Anakin frowned as Rex pointedly didn’t make eye contact with him.

“Then stay here,” He suggested, “He can’t really get you in trouble if you just say you were studying,” He was ignored though as Rex swung his bag over his shoulder.

“Good night, Anakin,” And his friend disappeared heading towards the common room hands clutching the strap of his bag rather tightly.

Anakin turned back to his book to stare at it, not really taking in any information. He was getting real sick of being ditched. It wasn’t Rex’s fault of course, but Anakin did wish he’d speak out against his mentor. Obi-Wan would never make him do some of the things he’d caught Rex doing, like research for advanced papers, or waiting on him like a butler. Of course, had Obi-Wan tried Anakin wouldn’t have let him, but unlike Rex he had practice on such subjects.

Anakin caught sight of Viz as he passed. He jumped up already grinning and approached the other boy.

“Hey!” He called and Viz sighed turning to him in frustration.

“I thought we had a deal,” Viz pointed out and Anakin waved him off.

“I was just saying hi,” Anakin raised an eyebrow, “I wasn’t going to ask you to help us research the beast or anything,” though he said it in an enticing way, planting the seeds of intrigue in Viz’s mind.

“Good because I’m rather busy,” He shifted on his feet at the reminder that he’d previously been trying to go somewhere, but Anakin pressed.

“Oh are you studying?” He smiled and gestured at his empty table, “You could come study with me! Well not with me, but you know at my table,” Viz followed his gaze before looking at Anakin with a mildly uncomfortable expression.

“I do appreciate the offer,” Viz told him, “But I’m meeting up with them,” Viz nodded his head towards a table a little ways away, students from all houses were sitting there talking, but there was an empty chair and Anakin felt jealousy coil around his heart, “They wanted my help on the herbology homework, seeing as how I’m top of the class and all,” He trailed off awkwardly, taking a half step in that direction.

“Yeah ok sure,” Anakin tried a smile and Viz took the opportunity to continue his trek across the library as Anakin sat back down at an empty table.

This was beginning to happen too often. Anakin tapped a finger angrily on the table. While it was true that Viz maybe wasn’t always interested in hanging out, between his sudden popularity and Rex’s continued mentorship with the devil himself, Anakin was sick of finding himself alone. His own mentor, while very diligent about helping him with his academic affairs, was not interested in his theories with the beast.

Anakin finally stood, leaving the book on the table to be reshelved, and decided to wander his way towards the great hall for dinner. Hopefully Rex and Krell would be there so at least he could pretend they were hanging out rather than sitting alone in the library all evening. If not the other clones would be there and while he didn’t find them to be as close friends as he did Rex they were still rather amusing, especially when Echo and Fives would attempt to execute a food fight.

* * *

She caught his eye in the crowd in the instant she spotted him. Satine waded through the throngs of students heading towards their next class until she was close enough to speak to him without garnering any extra attention.

“Ben-” He held up a hand immediately, a tired look on his face.

“We’re not having this discussion right now Satine,” He warned, before brushing past her to warn a couple of moon-eyed third years that if they had wanted to make it to class they should perhaps resume such activities later. Satine herself scanned the crowd with her usual look of authority. Younger students drifted past, watching her with caution. To their credit, seeing two prefects in the same hall at the same time would typically not be a good sign, but those who knew them, the Ravenclaw 5 th year prefects, could usually expect to find one of them if the other was in the vicinity. At least that’s what Cody had told her and she still wasn’t sure how she felt about it. Still Ben returned to her side still looking properly stern as he usually did when taking on his prefect position.

“I’m not here to bother you,” Satine continued their conversation while raising an eyebrow at a Hufflepuff who looked to be trying to sneak away from the rest of the 2 nd years, “I just wanted to ask if you’d spoken to Cody yet,” The Hufflepuff sank back into the crowd, probably miffed that they’d still have to attend charms.

“And that is the very discussion I thought I just said we weren’t having,” Ben muttered to her out of the corner of his mouth.

“You didn’t specify,” Satine shrugged. For a moment they just scanned the crowd, having two of them really did wonders in lessening the amount of mischief in the given area.

“Then I’ll answer your question as no,” Ben huffed, “I haven’t,” Satine spared him a quick glare.

“Ben-”

“Don’t ‘Ben’ me,” he growled, “That’s the end of this conversation!” He claimed before immediately contradicting himself, “Have  _ you _ talked to Cody?”

“He took one look at me and ran for the hills last I saw him,” She sniffed, “I suppose even being a Gryffindor he knows when there’s a fight he can’t win,” Ben smiled at that even if it was much smaller than it should have been.

“Cody’s not one to run from a fight, so I think you must have looked quite intimidating,” He smirked in her direction and she took his good mood as a sign to push forward.

“Well, I wouldn’t have to be chasing down either of you, if you would grow a pair and have a conversation,” She pointed out and his face fell back into a frustrated frown.

“No, no,” He shook his head, “I already told you we’re not having this conversation.”

“And why not?” She challenged with the turn of her head, “Don’t tell me you, of all people, are worried about our test in Transfiguration today?”

“It’s true I’d like to focus,” He told her, “I just don’t think two prefects getting in a heated fight in the middle of a busy corridor is a good idea,” He shrugged.

“How about an empty one then?” Satine questioned and he looked around. At some point while they’d been too busy muttering to each other the hallway had cleared out leaving them standing there alone, “Ben I’m not trying to argue with you for once. If you can believe that.”

“Then why do I constantly feel like you’re waiting to go in for the kill,” He shot back defensively. She placed a hand on his shoulder and it was enough for him to pause.

“Because if I don’t remind you, you’re going to go off and isolate yourself. You’ll say it’s the best thing you can do for Cody and I’m going to have to hunt you down throughout the school,” She raised an eyebrow daring him to argue.

“Well-” He seemed to contemplate this and she dropped her hand.

“Dammit Ben! No!” She shot him down, “I will not be chasing you to the ends of the earth in order to hang out with you and neither will Cody,” She would not admit to him that this was likely a lie, “All you have to do is talk to him and we’ll fix this together!”

He looked like he was about to say something, whether it was the start of another argument or an admission of his own personal failings she wouldn’t know because the clock struck in warning and they both looked at each other in mild alarm. They both turned and raced down the hall steps practically matching up as they headed as quickly as they could to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

* * *

Anakin gritted his teeth as he rounded a corner in the hallway. Rex hadn’t shown up to the library this evening and although he could recon a guess as to why that was, it didn’t leave him feeling any less irritated. He supposed there was no real loss considering they were still completely leadless on any of their tracks of investigation. It made him wish that Obi-Wan hadn’t been so busy arguing with Satine or giving out useless detentions and would instead help him search. Even if it was rather selfish, he was sure Obi-Wan would be able to find a clue or at least be able to focus through hundreds of thousands of pages of textbooks.

Still, Obi-Wan couldn’t even be of any help today, he’d already alerted Anakin that he’d be absent most of the evening with Quidditch practice. Ravenclaw was slated to play the following day and it seemed they weren’t letting up on their practices. He knew Satine was just as smart as Obi-Wan, but he didn’t know her as well. Surely even if Obi-Wan practically revolved around her like a planet to a sun, she wouldn’t want anything to do with his ‘potentially illicit’ behavior. Viz had been avoiding him rather constantly, either that or he just hadn’t managed to run into him, both possible in such a large school. This left him with very few friends who would rather read than chat, of which he sorely needed.

He’d decided to search a few of the tunnels around the school, hoping maybe another one would lead him towards the ruined one. As his eyes roamed his map however they fell upon Professor Qui-Gon sitting in his office.

Qui-Gon was one of the only professors Anakin felt couldn’t be a culprit. Not only did his mom trust him enough that she’d allowed him to go to this school in the first place, but Obi-Wan did too. He was a rare type of professor that didn’t make Anakin feel the need to prove himself, rather that he already had somehow and it seemed there were tunnel entrances all around his office.

Anakin paused tracing one particular track with his finger. He wouldn’t tell Qui-Gon about his investigations, he didn’t want to risk any watchful eyes deciding to follow him. He couldn’t be sure he wouldn’t talk to the other Professors.

He ducked into a hallway and ran his fingers along the edge of a picture frame before it fell open for him to slip inside. This tunnel was full of cobwebs and clearly hadn’t seen traction for a while, but it let out quite near Qui-Gon’s office so he prevailed despite keeping an eye out for spiders. Finding Qui-Gon’s office was easy, but coming up to the door he fell short. Surely visiting a professor wouldn’t be seen as rude. He pushed the door open trying for silence, but it creaked loudly and caught the Professor’s attention immediately.

“Sorry if I’m disturbing you Professor,” He considered bolting right then and there, but Qui-Gon’s face lit up in a warm smile that had him stepping over the threshold.

“Oh nonsense!” Qui-Gon bustled around getting the tea started and Anakin sunk into a chair in front of his desk, “My office is open to anyone, anytime! Goodness knows Obi-Wan and Satine are practically in here every waking minute.”

“How’d you meet Obi-Wan anyways?” Anakin asked, “He couldn’t have taken your class until this year,” Qui-Gon’s lips quirked up in a pleased smile.

“That’s correct,” A teacup floated over to Anakin and waited politely in mid air for him to take it, “We met in his first year when I became his mentor,” Anakin nearly dropped the porcelain to the floor.

“You were his  _ what _ ?” Anakin interrupted whatever the man was going to say and he looked over in a kind of fond amusement.

“His mentor,” Qui-Gon said simply, pouring a cup for himself and striding back to his desk.

“But professors can’t be mentors,” Anakin trailed off and Qui-Gon smiled at him gently.

“There were certain circumstances involved. Still I don’t regret it, he was such a cute first year, and one in need of guidance such as yourself I’d imagine?” Qui-Gon reached out to turn around a picture frame sitting on the corner of his desk. Anakin stared into the frame at a young hesitantly smiling boy, who somehow, looked even tidier than he did now. Behind him was Qui-Gon, a hand on his shoulder and as it was enchanted the two looked at him for only a beat before smiling at each other.

“I’m not sure I need much guidance,” Anakin turned his gaze from the picture and kicked his feet aimlessly, “I just thought I’d ask you…” And how should he phrase it? He'd already talked to the professors, not telling them much about the drawings on the walls except that there had been some.

“Well whatever it is you want to ask me, perhaps we could do it over a game of wizards chess,” Qui-Gon waved a hand and a cloth fell away from a chessboard by the fireplace. Anakin tried not to groan, but he must have looked disgruntled because Qui-Gon just chuckled, “Come now, I could probably show you a few moves you could use to beat young Obi-Wan,” That did pique his interest so he scurried over to the board.

They played quietly for a few minutes, Anakin trying to remember anything he’d picked up on from his mentor. Qui-Gon suggested a few moves for him and Anakin watched his knight decimate Qui-Gon’s castle.

“I was wondering about some symbols I saw,” Anakin told him suddenly trying to capture the own man’s broad way of speaking, “I can’t remember where I saw them exactly, but they were sort of like moving stick figures,” Qui-Gon quirked a brow at him, not saying anything save for moving forward his pawn, “I’ve looked through some library books, but I haven’t seen anything like them.”

“You said you saw them?” Qui-Gon asked, “In the waking or in a dream?” And Anakin frowned.

“Dreams don’t have meaning,” He told him and Qui-Gon just leaned in with a smile.

“Everything has some meaning, even if the meaning is not clear,” He observed Anakin’s queen slide across the board with interest.

“That’s dumb, some of my dreams are just nonsense,” Anakin thought back to a particular dream he’d had where he’d hung out with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He was pretty sure that wouldn’t mean anything except that he watched too much television.

“There’s truth in absurdity,” Qui-Gon countered, moving his own knight and effectively placing Anakin in checkmate, who groaned rather annoyed.

“See I’ll never win,” He complained as the pieces magically reformed and fell back to their original position.

“Not true,” Qui-Gon smiled, “You’ve just got to come up with your own strategy, Obi-Wan’s is memorizing plans,” he revealed, “Which is easy to counter if you do something he doesn’t expect.”

“I see,” He considered quietly, though he wasn’t sure what sorts of moves his mentor wouldn’t be expecting.

“It’s only a matter of practice and patience,” Qui-Gon stood walking back to his bookshelf and pulling out a text he’d never seen before, “You asked me for recommended reading so I’ll lend you this,” he held out the book and Anakin grabbed it in both hands, “I’m not sure whether it will help you on your stick figure caper, but it’s often been a pillar when I’ve needed one.”

Across the front of the tomb was golden lettering sprawled elegantly across a deep purple binding, ‘The Art of Prophecy’ its title boasted. He wasn’t sure whether this would do him much good, but Qui-Gon was smiling at him encouragingly so he gripped the book a little tighter as he stood.

“Well I’ll give it a shot, I suppose,” He shrugged and Qui-Gon grinned wider.

“Glad to hear it,” Anakin nodded in thanks and headed out the door, but heard, “My office is always open, young Skywalker,” before it clicked shut drawing the silencing charm closed around it.

* * *

Rex was finding it harder to breathe lately. Every shadow he felt was Krell’s, every loud noise made him freeze, try as he might to distract himself with Anakin’s antics they only kept him occupied for so long.

So, Rex found himself standing at the door to Professor Windu’s office.

It was a great oak door with a heavy looking brass knocker, but try as he might to lift his hand to use it, he felt as if they were being held down with weights. Behind that door he could finally let everything out, explain in detail to Windu every terrible thing he’d had to put up with since the beginning of term. He could get Krell removed as his mentor and he’d be able to breathe just a little bit more.

He could also get Krell into bigger trouble which made his heart stammer a little harder in his chest. He wasn’t sure what kinds of things Krell would try to do if he got him kicked off the Quidditch team or demoted from prefect status or expelled, but it was cause for some concern. Even if Krell didn’t have direct command of him anymore there were still plenty of things he could try. What was perhaps more scary was the much more likely scene of Windu telling him he was overreacting. Professor Windu wasn’t a cruel man, Rex believed him to be just or rather he  _ had _ .

But Cody was Gryffindor team’s  _ Captain  _ and he hadn’t believed him. What made Rex any more believable than his older brother?

His brother was brash in his decisions, but always kind of heart. Surely, if Windu really knew him, he’d have known that. So to hear how his brother had been discounted had soured his mood ever since.

He still couldn’t bring himself to knock. Who was there left to talk to? Professor Windu was the only one who could deal directly in Gryffindor’s affairs and the odds were already stacked against him. He couldn’t talk to his brothers because they’d do something rash and then Cody would be booted off the Quidditch team and although he’d tell Rex that it was fine he knew it wouldn’t be.

He took a step away from the door. Really, what was one more half of a term? His grades were already starting to suffer and he didn’t want that to reflect on him, but still. Rex had 6 more years here to make up for any bad marks, he supposed, feeling his heart sink at the thought. He’d always dreamed of being on the Quidditch team too, but he could give that up, or wait until Krell graduated before he tried out. He’d miss out on getting to play with Cody, but Fives and Echo would still be there.

He took another step away from the door. What was Quidditch or grades over his family? Perhaps, he considered, Krell had been right all along, speaking out really would only lead to problems, if not for him than for Cody, Fives, and Echo. Maybe even Anakin, his best friend.

His wants were of no greater importance than theirs, especially not over something so trivial as struggling to breathe.

Rex walked away from the door.

* * *

Excitement filled the air as Anakin yawned heading down the grand staircase. He’d stayed up a bit too late paging through Qui-Gon’s book. He hadn’t seen anything of interest yet, but also he was avoiding a lot of the text in favor of the pictures. Qui-Gon liked far wordier text than he did.

Still it was hard not to let the excitement seep in as he sat amongst the Gryffindor Quidditch team ducking under someone’s arm to snag a piece of toast. He sat next to Rex and unfortunately that meant near Krell as well, but he tried not to dwell on the older student as he turned to his friend.

“It’s kind of exciting! Getting to watch a Quidditch match I mean,” Anakin bounced in his seat a little, but Rex made no move as if to have heard him, “Hello? Rex? You in there buddy?” He gently knocked on Rex’s head and the other boy startled slightly, looking at him with tired eyes.

“Oh, Anakin,” He greeted lamely.

“What’s up?” Anakin asked and Rex turned back to staring at his plate, poking lamely at his eggs.

“Just tired,” He told him, but with the way he gripped his fork Anakin wasn’t sure that was the case. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Krell look over at them with a scowl and he knew not to push the subject.

“Oh I hope that’s not my fault,” Anakin exclaimed loudly, “I was up rather late, but I tried to keep the lights dim,” He resisted the urge to glare at Krell as he spoke it, but ultimately knew his friend wouldn’t appreciate it.

“What were you doing up so late then?” Echo inquired, though his eyes weren’t looking straight at Anakin.

“Reading,” Anakin put simply and Cody scoffed.

“Mate, if you’re going to lie at least make it convincing,” Anakin spluttered as the rest of the team laughed, save for Rex.

“It’s not a lie! Professor Qui-Gon loaned me a book,” He explained tearing a bite out of his piece of toast.

“Qui-Gon, lent you a book?” Cody groaned, “Don’t tell me he’s trying to get you involved in his crazy prophecy conspiracies. Kenobi and Satine debated about some stupid prophecy for 3 months straight once and I really could have killed Qui-Gon for that,” Fives rolled his eyes.

“They argue constantly anyways, what does it matter what they’re arguing about?” But Cody just gave him a long suffering look.

“It’s about variety, Fives,” Cody ran a hand down his face.

“Says the guy who only ever talks of Quidditch,” Fives rebuked and the affronted look on his face had Anakin laughing along with the clones. When he looked to Rex though his grin faltered.

* * *

Rex felt a little like he was listening underwater. One moment they were pestering his brother about this or that and the next he found his arm being pulled by Anakin leading him to the Quidditch stands.

Rex looked around and his eyes fell on Krell, just a few meters back and he turned forward again letting Anakin drag him to a spot right at the edge of the stands.

“Do you think this is a good spot?” Anakin asked him, and he had a look in his eyes that Rex couldn’t quite place.

“Sure,” He answered, staring at the grass many dizzying meters below. He decided to sit and Anakin followed suit chatting idly, but clearly not expecting Rex to answer. That was rather good seeing as Rex was preoccupied by the eyes he felt on the back of his head.

“Oh absolutely not Cody,” both Rex and Anakin turned to see Fives and Echo currently shoving Cody off towards a different section.

“I’m not interested in hearing your play by plays. You’d better go find Satine who can somehow stand you when you get like this,” Echo added and Cody looked frustrated.

“Can’t I just watch a match with my baby brothers?” He tried giving them an innocent expression, but Echo and Fives didn’t even have to look at each other to know the answer.

“No.”

Cody looked miffed, but soon Echo and Fives plunked themselves down directly behind him.

“What’s so bad about Cody?” Anakin asked them and the twins rolled their eyes.

“Oh mate you don’t know the half of it,” Fives lamented and Echo just shook his head.

“He narrates the whole game as if he was the announcer,” Echo complained.

Rex didn’t have too much to input at that, never having watched a game with his older brother before. He turned his head back towards the field, and with the buffer between him and those cold, cold eyes he hated that he felt safer.

* * *

“Oh so have you decided to stop avoiding me?” She didn’t even move her gaze from the field as Cody approached and he sighed taking his usual spot to her right.

“It’s not as if I’ve been  _ avoiding  _ you,” Cody pressed and she spared him a glare, “Look I’m just counting myself lucky you haven’t lectured me yet.”

“You saw me in the hallway and ran,” He winced and she looked at him with gentle eyes, “I don’t  _ want  _ to lecture you,” She added, “But you know Ben’s trying his best.”

“Well then his best isn’t good enough!” Cody barked, but even as the words fell from his mouth he knew they were wrong.

“ _ Cody _ ,” Satine pressed.

“I just, I don’t know what to do, okay?” He admitted, “Windu said he’d investigate, but still nothing’s happened and it’s been nearly a month. Clearly I’m not allowed to step in-”

“Beating Krell senseless isn’t stepping in,” Satine corrected, but he ignored her.

“Have you  _ seen  _ him Satine?” Cody gripped the edge of the stands, “He hardly even looked up at breakfast today. That’s not the Rex I know,” Cody wasn’t an overly emotional person, but he felt quite torn these days from crying or punching something (or someone). Satine put a gentle hand on his arm and he let himself relax just a touch.

“Cody, Ben and I are watching,” She told him, “We’re keeping an eye on the situation as best as two Ravenclaws can. You know we can’t do anything else. Ben wants to help Rex more than he’s said, to either me or you, you have to see it.”

“I know he must care,” Cody admitted, “But, well, you know...” He trailed off, but Satine grimaced.

“If you’re about to bring up his family, don’t,” Satine told him, “You know where I stand,” And he did, because they were both on the same side, “But a family doesn’t have to be just by blood,” Cody felt guilt spring up threatening to wrap around his heart and drag it further down. 

“I know,” He said and he meant it, but Satine gave him a curious look.

“If you know, why haven’t you apologized?”

“It’s not that simple,” He tried to explain, but that scowl returned, the one she usually used when one of them was being exceedingly stupid.

“How is it not that simple?” She threw her hands up, “Just tell him you’re sorry, he’ll accept it easily if only to appease you, because he’s trying to hide it, but he’s tearing himself up.”

“If he’s so upset why shouldn’t he apologize to me first?” Cody crossed his arms, leaning on the side of the box with his hip. He supposed if he was known for being stubborn then he may as well prove it, “You’re just trying to go soft on Kenobi because you fancy him.” 

Whatever Satine had been about to say, it looked like she’d choked on it instead. She opened and closed her mouth several times, face a shocked sort of red. Really Cody would have found it amusing if they weren’t still in the middle of a debate.

“ _ Excuse me _ ?” Satine’s cheeks puffed out and it looked like she was about to start breathing fire and Cody took a step back, not because he was intimidated, of course. He wasn’t intimidated. Or perhaps he’d just tell himself that, “I thought I told you I wasn’t picking sides, and beyond that, do you really think you’re the only one I’ve been chasing down?” Cody’s stance faltered, “I’ve been trying to get Ben to talk to you for weeks, but he seems intent on isolating himself until he can find the solution.”

“Why not just let him then?” Cody asked, “If he’s really got to think so hard on how to talk to me, then he clearly knows his failings.”

“Dammit Cody Fett,” Satine threw her hands up, turning her gaze to the field as the Ravenclaws started pouring out onto the field, “Is it so hard to believe that I’d like us to work together,” It was said softly, but not soft enough because he heard her and his eyebrows scrunched in concern. His own eyes drifted to the field and-

“Hufflepuff’s playing  _ who  _ as Keeper?” He shouted leaning far enough over the side of the stand that Satine floundered to pull him back to keep him from falling. She seemed to let the conversation go and Cody tried not to consider whether or not she just wanted to see him happy.

* * *

“What a match!” Anakin shouted excitedly, he’d managed to sneak away from Cody’s post match unofficial team meeting more easily than he should have.

“It was pretty exciting,” Rex agreed quietly, “I’d prefer to play though,” Anakin looked towards his friend in interest.

“What position do you play?” Anakin asked, “Are you a beater like me? I think we’d make a good team,” And that got Rex to smile, which Anakin counted as a win.

“I can play any position really. When we play at home we rotate out positions, or we used to I guess,” Rex shrugged, “Now that everyone more or less has a real position we don’t switch as often,” Anakin considered that with a loud hum.

“You’ll be trying out for the team then right? There should be a few openings next year,” Rex hesitated.

“Well, I- Maybe,” He shrugged, but Anakin could see his face fall. He thought back to the team, and their Keeper, Krell.

“I think you should. I like Quidditch, but it would be a lot more fun with a friend on the team,” Anakin told him slapping him on the back in a way that may have been a little too hard to be comforting. His eyes flickered up across the field where Ravenclaw’s team was exiting the stadium and he grinned, “Oh let’s go say hi to Obi-Wan,” Without waiting for a reply he tore off across the field.

“Your kid’s here, Kenobi,” Anakin heard one of the Ravenclaw’s say, before they continued on, leaving Obi-Wan alone with him and Rex.

“Obi-Wan! Congrats on the win!” Anakin cheered, “Your position’s pretty boring, but you still did good.”

“I rather hope that’s a compliment,” Obi-Wan quipped, tugging on a loose string on the sleeve of his uniform.

“Whatever,” Anakin rolled his eyes, “This just gets us one step closer to playing a match between us, I’ll probably beat you of course,” Obi-Wan looked a little off color at the thought, Anakin was sure he was just thinking about how much it would suck to lose to such a good player.

“You think so?” His mentor settled on. His eyes drew over to where Rex had been standing quietly, “Oh Rex, did you enjoy the game too?” Rex who had been staring off towards the lake jerked back to attention at his name.

“Sure yeah, it was alright,” Rex shrugged and Obi-Wan tried and failed to hide a frown.

“Well I hope you both enjoy your Saturday?” He prompted as if it was a question and was still watching Rex carefully, but Anakin answered for them.

“We won’t be doing  _ homework  _ if that’s what you’re insinuating.”

“I do hope to get your next history essay with enough time to actually edit it this time,” Obi-Wan reminded him, but Anakin took the opportunity to escape.

“Bye Obi-Wan!” He chirped as he ran off towards the building.

“ _ Anakin! _ ” He was called after, but he didn’t turn back.

* * *

Satine was on her way to class alone. Being a prefect meant that this was no reason for concern, as long as it wasn’t made a habit of. A privilege that she appreciated given that normally they had no free time between classes to do such things as visit the bathroom and it was quite nice to be able to do so without having to rush.

What was unusual about this situation though, was the nervous Hufflepuff first year who had dropped everything she’d been holding when Satine had suddenly appeared from the girl’s bathroom.

“Oh dear, let me help you,” Satine smiled gently, and bent down. The Hufflepuff seemed to only get a little more frantic and her smile faded, she hoped that she didn’t seem like such a scary person that one so young would be afraid of her. She helped the girl anyway, grabbing at a few stray papers, “What are you even doing out of class? Shouldn’t you be in charms?” But the girl didn’t answer; she was just looking at her with wide eyed fear and Satine felt thoroughly offended. She looked down at the papers she was gathering in hopes at not seeming so intimidating when something stood out to her.

She plucked a particular paper out of the stack. It was a Charms test, which wasn’t out of the ordinary, but it was written in Professor Windu’s handwriting, trademark purple ink and all. Perhaps the only thing more damning was the word “KEY” written and circled at the very top of the exam.

“Dear?” Satine asked the Hufflepuff girl who looked like she was about to start crying, “How did this come into your possession?” Satine suddenly didn’t mind if the girl felt scared of her.

“It was a Slytherin,” The girl cried, “He sold it to me for a sickle,” Satine’s brows were brought together and she just quietly finished gathering the girl’s things before helping her to her feet.

“Well come along then, we’ll need to discuss this with your head of house,” Satine carried the girl’s things to ensure she’d follow her. The girl cried all the way down the hallway and Satine told her to wait just outside the door, saving her the embarrassment of being punished in front of the entirety of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw’s 5th year class.

Satine opened the door and the class turned automatically to the sound, their professor glanced up after a few moments of the door not shutting.

“Apologies Professor Ti, could I speak with you a moment? Prefect business,” She asked and her professor looked concerned, but nodded instructing the class to read from their text while she was away. Satine ignored Ben’s curious glance and closed the door behind them.

“What’s all this about?” Professor Ti asked, not unkindly. The girl continued to cry and Satine took over as mandated.

“I found this in her possession, she said a Slytherin sold it to her,” Satine handed over the exam and the professor seemed to gain understanding faster than Satine had.

“Why did you feel the need to buy this?” The Hufflepuff head of house knelt down in front of her student who was wiping rather frantically at her eyes.

“He said it was a good idea,” She explained with a shaky voice, “He knew I was struggling with charms, and he said this way I’ll pass,” The professor, gently moved her hands away from her face, expression stern and kind at the same time and Satine wished that was within her capacity too.

“There are better ways at passing a test than to cheat,” Professor Ti spoke, “Have you talked with your mentor or professor about this?” The girl shook her head, “Well I’m sure both would be more than happy to help you. As it stands I’ll be taking 50 points from Hufflepuff,” The girl looked at her with a gasp, “Cheating is not a small matter; your detention will be in the way of a study session with Professor Windu. I’m sure he’ll be glad to give you a little extra help.”

“Are you sure he won’t- won’t be mad at me?” She sniffed.

“I’m sure Professor Windu will forgive you as long as you apologize,” Satine inputted and Professor Ti nodded and shot her a warm glance.

“Satine? Would you share this information with the other prefects? I’ll be just a moment,” Then Professor Ti, stood grabbing the first year's books from Satine in one arm and the hand of the young girl in the other, “Come now let me escort you to the common room.”

Satine waited until they were out of sight before stepping inside the classroom again. Eyes returned to her again, but she focused on the ones she was looking for.

“Ben, Bail, Mina? A word?” She asked and the other 3 prefects in the room stood and swept through the door. Ignoring the whispers from the other students as they went. They wouldn’t be privy to any such information about a potential investigation.

“Satine, is everything alright?” Ben asked, he was looking at her with mild concern that she tried to brush off gently.

“I found a first year in possession of this,” Satine let them pass around the exam in silence.

“But there’s more to it?” Mina Bonteri guessed and Satine nodded.

“A Slytherin boy sold it to her for a sickle,” The prefects all started talking at once.

“That means there’s more than one,” Bail pointed out.

“We’ll need to tell the other prefects,” Mina nodded.

“1 Sickle is oddly cheap for something of this caliber,” Ben pointed out and they all looked at him.

“Odd thing to be stuck on Kenobi,” Bail laughed and he shook his head.

“If I were to sell a direct copy of a test, surely I’d sell it for more. They’re quite hard to come by I assume,” He explained and Satine frowned.

“Ben’s right, for a crime that should take a lot of effort that is awfully cheap.”

“So that means our mystery seller finds this to be an easy task,” Mina mused and all four prefects fell into silence, thinking.

“We’ll have to be much more vigilant,” Bail instructed, “Mina and I will tell the rest of the Hufflepuff prefects as well as Slytherin’s, Obi-Wan and Satine? Can you let the rest of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor know?” The Ravenclaws nodded. It looked like the prefects had a mystery on their hands.

* * *

Cody had chosen the library to study today. He’d hoped it would have been a calm environment to finish some homework he’d been putting off, but he should have known better just on the principle of being in the library. It had been fine for all of 20 minutes before footsteps had approached and he and Obi-Wan had stared at each other in a mirrored surprise.

“Oh, um, sorry,” Obi-Wan had stuttered clutching the strap of his bag as if it was his last life line.

“I don’t own the table,” Cody had said in response and he felt a little guilty at the slight droop of his friend's shoulders.

“Neither do I, I shouldn’t have assumed,” He looked at Cody with earnest blue eyes and Cody wasn’t really in the mood to have such a conversation. So he just shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his homework. Or rather he tried. It was a little hard to focus with Obi-Wan hovering nearby trying to make up his mind what he wanted to do, but he didn’t say anything.

It was like that for an uncomfortably long time, before finally Obi-Wan decided to turn and leave right when Satine rounded the corner.

“Move, Ben!” She struggled to get past him, her arms were straining under the weight of a massive stack of books and he practically leaped out of her way on request. Even Cody had to look up and stare in Satine’s direction when she dropped said stack on the table making it shake with the force.

Satine finally seemed to see what she’d stumbled upon because she looked back and forth between Obi-Wan and Cody several times before growling.

“Well leave or stay if you’re both so insistent on this stupid fight, I don’t have time for either of you right now,” She sat down with a huff grabbing the book at the top of her stack and Cody looked up to catch Obi-Wan’s eye, but he offered the same baffled look Cody must have been wearing.

“What’s going on?” Obi-Wan made the bold decision to stand at the edge of the table, though he kept eyeing Cody as if he’d bite him just for breathing. It hurt a little bit to think his friend really thought so little of him at the moment.

“It’s been announced of course!” Satine exclaimed, whipping out a piece of parchment from the pocket of her robe and waving it around, “The date for the beast’s trial!”

“You’re still on about that?” Cody couldn’t help asking and he fully expected the foul glare sent in his direction.

“Yes I’m still ‘on about that’!” She practically slammed the book down onto the table, “The beast needs a solid case, it deserves a chance at life.”

“Satine it destroyed the school,” Cody pointed out, “We could have died, whatever happens to it, happens,” He shrugged.

“Keep talking and soon you won’t have any friends left,” Satine hissed in his direction and Obi-Wan flinched taking a step back from the table.

“Satine,” Obi-Wan tried, but she turned on him in response.

“What? Come to tell me it’ll be pointless again?” She growled and he held up his hands. She seemed to remember herself and took a deep breath before releasing her death grip on the poor library book, “Look I’m sorry. I just don’t think it’s fair.  _ Witnesses _ ,” She spoke carefully and didn’t look at Obi-Wan, “Say that there was a mysterious figure. That’s who should be up on trial, and neither of them deserve the death penalty, what would that do anyways?”

“I dunno?” Cody answered honestly, “But they’ve gotta do something with the beast. Sitting it in the forbidden forest doesn’t exactly make the school feel  _ safe _ .”

“They’re smart at that ministry,” Satine complained, but she’d calmed down a little, “Either they’ll figure it out or-”

“Or some know-it-all 5th year prefect will,” Obi-Wan teased and it made the immediate tension in the room evaporate. Cody looked between the two and had to keep the smirk off his face, he’d missed this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you THANK YOU guys for all the heartwarming comments of support! We really appreciate all of you. As an FYI, we are also cross-posting on Tumblr as we go with both the chapters and the art!
> 
> https://magicalforcesau.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Until next week!


	5. Year 1: December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's first holiday season ends up being merry AND scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relieved to deliver a little justice this chapter... And danger... And potential romantic tension... As a treat ;)

It was a crisp sort of day and the clouds were starting to hang heavier in the sky as if they were waiting for the perfect time to snow and Obi-Wan had volunteered for the mid morning patrol. They’d had to start doubling up on patrols given the current caper surrounding test keys, but he was happy to wander the halls as the professors started to breathe winter cheer throughout the school. Professor Windu had artfully decorated the walls with a magical frost; it swooped and swirled, glimmering in the light as you walked past. He’d seen Professor Mundi and Qui-Gon attempting to haul in the rather large pine tree that they would decorate come evening.

Wizarding families in England hadn’t used to celebrate any such holidays, but over time they’d adopted a few traits here and there. His own family just threw a yearly party- an expensive gala with musical guests of some sort. There weren’t any ties to any traditional holidays except for the time of year. He knew however that the Fetts tended to celebrate Christmas mostly just with the gift giving and the tree. Neither him nor Cody had known about the concept of hanging stockings or a man breaking and entering to leave you presents until Satine had explained it.

At Hogwarts they tended to celebrate any and all holidays, he was still finding out about new ones on occasion when groups of students would elect to celebrate. His personal favorites were the winter time ones as the castle just seemed so alive with cheer. Though he knew much of that was due to the fact that winter break was near and less because of the lighting of the menorah or the big green tree.

He moved away from the great hall after making sure no students got run over by said tree and headed around the first floor. He dodged a patch of ice quite narrowly as the castle itself seemed to be trying to play practical jokes on unsuspecting students. In fact he was very caught up in such a task that he nearly collided with Rex Fett who  _ had  _ managed to slip and slide right over to Obi-Wan.

“Well hello there,” He greeted, catching the student before he could fall.

“Sorry Obi-Wan,” Rex peered up at him and Obi-Wan tried not to let his smile fall at how exhausted the young boy looked, “I didn’t really expect to lose my footing.”

“Not to worry, ‘tis the season. Do make sure to keep an eye out,” He warned. Rex was shifting on his feet as if he was in a desperate hurry to get somewhere and Obi-Wan noted it quietly, “Have you seen the decorations in the great hall yet? They’re truly a sight to behold,” He probed.

“Not yet,” Rex admitted, “I’ve been... busy, I guess. I’m looking forward to going home. For the holidays you know?” Rex shifted on his feet again and Obi-Wan’s heart was really beginning to beat with rather startling anticipation.

“Of course, Cody’s always said a Fett Christmas is like no other,” He nodded his head, “Well I don’t want to keep you,” And the words were barely out of his mouth when Rex nodded and gave him a wave as he hurried off.

Obi-Wan was no fool. The gears in his head were turning and with a frown, he tailed the boy.

Rex led them halfway across the bloody school. Both of them respectively almost slipped a few more times; seeming to be caught up on their individual missions, but finally Rex skidded to a stop and practically ran inside an empty classroom. He was rather hoping that his heart wouldn’t give him away with its incessant thumping. This was the kind of opportunity he’d been waiting for. It’s not that he didn’t trust Cody, but in order to catch someone like Krell, they needed a plan. And that meant Obi-Wan needed a first hand account.

He cast a whispered silencing charm on his shoes before sneaking up to stand right by the entrance of the classroom.

“Did you at  _ least  _ remember to polish my broom?” Krell was asking and Rex was silent for a few beats until.

“Cody always locks the doors, I don’t have the key,” Obi-Wan held his breath.

“Then  _ get  _ the key!” Krell yelled and Obi-Wan practically jumped, “Or break in! Does it look like I care?”

“I don’t want detention,” Rex told him monotonously.

“Well if that’s the case then maybe you’d do what I’m telling you,” Krell had quieted down, but his voice was no less menacing, “I’d better see my broom  _ shine  _ by the next time I have practice, do you understand?” And it took Obi-Wan a lot of strength to not burst into that room then and there.

“Yes, Sir,” Rex answered in a clipped automatic manner and the whole thing made him feel rather sick. He backed away, removing the silencing charm around the corner before walking back into the hallway as loudly as possible. His shoes tapping on the floor echoed around the space, he passed by the room casually before doing a double take and approaching the door.

“Why Krell!” He greeted, glad he was able to smile through the boiling in his blood, “Just the man I was looking for,” Krell looked at him in confusion.

“What do you want Kenobi?” Krell crossed his arms and Obi-Wan just came closer, still keeping that smile on his face.

“Well I hate to say it Krell, but it’s prefect business,” Obi-Wan let his eyes glance in Rex’s direction a moment, “We very much need to have this discussion in our own company. It shouldn’t be a problem though, I’m sure your mentee here can find something productive to do for the afternoon?”

“I suppose,” Krell gritted out and Obi-Wan continued to smile.

“Wonderful, well Rex, you’d best be off,” He shooed the first year out of the room trying to communicate so many things with his eyes alone, “Watch your step the halls are quite icy today,” He tried to push a double meaning into his words, but he couldn’t be sure Rex got it because he was spinning around towards Krell.

“So what’s so important?” Krell crossed both sets of arms and Obi-Wan grasped the only straw he had.

“So tell me, do you have any leads about the answer keys? Because I heard someone say you’ve got a few suspicions?”

* * *

Satine hadn’t seen Ben all day, and it’s not that she needed too, but it was rather unusual. He hadn’t been at lunch and he’d eaten an early breakfast so once dinner rolled around she beelined for their usual spot with ferocity.

“Where have you been?” Satine sat down eyeing him up. He looked exhausted and his plate was filled with more desserts than the main course, “That’s what you’re eating? Did you not skip lunch?”

“Please,” Ben looked at her with pleading eyes, “You can lecture me, but I’m completely talked out,” Satine’s eyebrows furrowed in concern, but before she could ask someone sat down across from them.

“Cody?” Satine questioned and Ben’s head snapped up in surprise.

“Obi-Wan,” Cody greeted.

“Cody,” Obi-Wan answered.

“I heard about what you did today,” Cody started and Satine tried to read between the lines.

“It’s no big deal,” He gave a half hearted shrug and poked his chocolate cake with a fork.

“It is,” Cody pressed, “Look I said some things...”

“I said some things too,” Ben held up his hands in surrender and they made eye contact for a few seconds longer.

“So are we good?”

“We can be good,” And the two smiled at each other in relief.

“That’s it?” Satine let out the breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding in a furious huff, “You’ve both been fighting for a whole month and that’s all you have to say?”

“Did you want me to confess my undying love or something?” Cody jabbed a fork in her direction, “Ravenclaw’s aren’t my type.”

“I’m not much for Quidditch players,” Ben added and they both stared at her as her face probably turned several shades of angry red.

“A  _ sorry  _ would have been nice,” She finally spoke and they both looked at each other.

“Sorry!”

“Sorry, Satine.”

“Not to me you absolute bloody idiots!”

* * *

“Nothing says Christmas like one of Hondo’s holiday scams.” Obi-Wan mused as he showcased the flyer that had been posted to the bulletin board near the Great Hall. Many others had been distributed all throughout the castle at remarkable speed, which was the very reason Satine and Obi-Wan were looking for the man of the hour.

“Hard to imagine he’ll be able to top last year’s little stunt.” Satine said.

“Mystifying mistletoe?” He snorted, “That didn’t result quite well for anyone. Especially since he accidentally used poison oak.”

“That’s what he gets for ordering cheap.” She shrugged, “Dare I ask what he’s got cooking this year?”

“Caroling Christmas cookies?” He questioned as he read, “Cookies that evidently give you an exceptional singing voice to spread holiday cheer.”

“You have to admit, he really loves alliteration.” She said, “Though I fear many unsuspecting children are going to undergo serious food poisoning if Hondo had any hand in making the cookies.”

“Part of why it wouldn’t hurt to have a nice little chat with him.” He said as he nodded over to where Hondo Ohnaka was walking with his arm draped casually around a third year student who gripped a handful of galleons. The two were walking towards the Slytherin common room entrance, Hondo’s booming voice echoing off the stone walls. His eyes kept drifting hungrily to the glimmering coins. 

“You won’t regret it for a minute, my friend! I’ll even give you the family discount! Better price than I’d give to my own mother, bless her soul.” He placed a heart over his chest. “You will be the roaring hit of the party in no time.”

Satine nodded at Obi-Wan and followed his lead over to the duo. The younger student stared at them with wide eyes before shaking his head hastily at Hondo suddenly.

“What? You’re not going to find cookies sweeter and more melancholic from that black market- Oh! Hello, my prefect friends!” He beamed suddenly after following the kid’s line of sight back to Obi-Wan and Satine. Neither of which looked too pleased to see him.

“We’re sorry to interrupt such pressing matters, Hondo, but a moment, please?” Satine asked crisply while Obi-Wan gave the third year a warning look that was enough indication that he better take this opportunity to flee the scene. 

Despite losing out on a sale, Hondo took it in stride and slung his arms around Obi-Wan and Satine’s shoulders, walking in line with the two of them. Satine shook off his arm with ease as she turned to face him.

“My, you’ve certainly been busy.” She said with hands on her hips.

“Well, I  _ was _ until you lovely people cut off a very crucial holiday sale for me. How else am I to put food on the table?” The Weequay Slytherin put on his best pout, but it was no use when it was so blatantly a lie. For one thing, Obi-Wan knew the Ohnaka’s. While considered “backwater” on the scales of pureblood familial class, they did come from substantial wealth. Did that wealth derive from several generations of pirating and smuggling? Absolutely, but it still established them above most. Somehow.

“You could always eat your “caroling” cookies.” Obi-Wan crossed his arms. 

“So, I’ve gotten a little more public with my advertising. What’s the crime in that?”

“You’re performing unauthorized and unsupervised magic in school and making a profit off it!” Satine said, “That’s the crime.”

He lifted his trademark leatherbound goggles to reveal considerable dark wrinkles around even darker eyes. “You know, the other prefects and I have somewhat of an… arrangement established. You scratch my back, I scratch yours. Name your price!”

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, “We don’t want your cookie money, Hondo.”

“Everybody wants  _ something _ , Kenobi.” He grinned mischievously and looked between the two of them knowingly, “My wonderful mother always taught me that everything comes at a price! Sometimes, the price is your head!”

He cackled at that and Obi-Wan and Satine shared a confused glance before reverting their glares back to the pirate. 

“ _ Your _ price is about to be a year’s worth of detention.“ Satine challenged.

“An Ohnaka always finds a way.” He said sagely. “Prison didn’t stop my wonderful father or grandfather and it won’t stop me.”

“Glad to know that Slytherin ambition isn’t going to waste.” She rolled her eyes. 

“I’m sure you would hate for your clients to know that there’s another more viable source out there anyway, Hondo.” Obi-Wan said, trying a different approach.

Hondo flinched before straightening, “Now, now, everyone at Hogwarts knows that I am the very best of the very best of smuggling goods  _ and _ services within these walls.”

“Not anymore.” Satine, much to Obi-Wan’s pride, matched his tactics instantly without missing a step, “Because I’m sure you’ve heard of the cheat sheets that have been making their way around the school like wildfire.”

Hondo’s frown deepened, but tried his best to save face, “Who’s to say that isn’t the great Hondo Ohnaka performing such stunts right under your noses?”

“Because I highly doubt you have the capabilities to break into Professor Windu’s office to snatch the answers.” Satine added. “Without a trace of breaking or entering left behind.”

His jaw dropped, pretenses gone, “How? Hondo has tried every spell in the book to no avail of breaking down those walls. It cannot be done! Professor Windu has charmed the locks into only obeying  _ his _ wand.” 

Neither decided to acknowledge just how Hondo knew that and focused more on the task at hand. His surprise, admittedly, confirmed Obi-Wan’s suspicions that Hondo wasn’t the person selling the stolen test answers. 

“Somebody said they got the answers from a Slytherin.” Satine said, “You do know it won’t be long before Headmaster Yoda suspects you.” 

“Me!” He said, utterly outraged, “This is unjust! Unfair! Cruel! I have never set foot in a professor’s office without his or her permission… Successfully.”

“We believe you.” Obi-Wan said, “But we also know you’ve got contacts, Hondo. And we’d like to know who they are if you want to continue selling cookies within these walls.”

“You’re going to let me continue?” He beamed.

“Only if you stop charming them at all.” Satine said. 

“Sell…  _ Regular _ cookies?” He grimaced, “That is a true sin!”

“So is turning your buyers green.” Obi-Wan reasoned, “Besides, while prison and detention may not hold you back, I have a feeling possible expulsion could do the trick.”

He considered this, “Very well… I will tell you what I’ve heard about the tests. But only if you help defend my good name! I will not go down for a crime I did not commit. Imagine the despair on my mother’s face… Getting credit for something  _ I _ did not do. Truly deplorable.”

Again, Obi-Wan and Satine shared an incredulous stare.

“Talk.” Satine said. 

“Okay, but  _ only _ if you let me into your secret santa this year.” He grinned.

Obi-Wan and Satine looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Even if it was a little selfish, Satine was relieved that Cody and Obi-Wan made up in time for the Secret Santa drawings. It would have been incredibly awkward had they drawn each other whilst in the midst of a quarrel. Especially one so stupid. She rolled her eyes just thinking about it. Not the part where poor Rex was obviously going through it, but because they couldn’t see how working together would be much better in the end.

All the same, it was truly beginning to feel like that time of the year with their annual tradition kept burning bright. She was the one to introduce the idea a few years back and it only grew from there in both the extent of the gifts they gave as well as the amount of participants.

Now that Hondo was involved, something told her it was going to be a lot more eccentric whether she liked it or not, but this was the price to pay for decent intel. Even if most of what he said basically just confirmed a lot of what they already knew. A deal was a deal and someone who was  _ not _ Hondo was definitely lurking in the corners and selling test scores. 

“Have you got the bag?” Obi-Wan asked over his shoulder as they walked to the great hall.

“Of course I do,” She rolled her eyes, “It was  _ my _ idea to use an enchanted bag for the drawings, remember?” 

“Right, yeah.” He said and quickened his pace, “I think we’re running late is all.”

“It’s our friends, Ben, not a world leader’s meeting. It’s fine.” Though she, herself, felt antsy as well for reasons she would not divulge to him. After all, the key aspect of Secret Santa was that it was meant to be a secret. This was harder the first year they did it, since there were only three of them and if you didn’t have one, you could always assume who had the other or at the very least, take an educated guess.

This year, now that their party size had grown, she needed to play with fate a bit for it to properly work in her favor- not for superficial or irresponsible reasons, but because it only made sense… And because she really didn’t want Hondo to get her. She shouldn’t have felt as nervous about it as she did, but at least she had Obi-Wan’s hurried insistence that they were late to distract her.

“If you say so.” He shrugged, but didn’t slow down even a little bit.

When they arrived, everyone else had already been waiting patiently for them. Well,  _ most  _ were patient, because Cody was fully dressed in Quidditch attire, clearly ready to hit the fields as soon as humanly possible.

“Can we be quick about this?” He asked.

“Why? Do you have somewhere to go?” Bail Organa quipped, indicating that Cody had likely been drawling on about needing to get to practice for however long they sat there. To be fair, his practice didn’t start for another hour. Cody just liked to seize whatever alone-time he could get on the pitches to acquaint himself. 

“Sorry, class ran late.” She said and dumped the bag on the center of the table, “You know the deal. Draw a name and don’t tell  _ anyone _ who you’ve got. If you do, I  _ will _ know and we’ll have to redraw.”

“You’re a bit scary, you know that, right?” Stass said. 

“That’s good, you need incentive to keep quiet.” Satine retorted.

They all pulled from the sack and Satine, with practiced care, tried to look as purposely aloof as everyone else had when they caught glimpses at their drawn names. Considering she knew exactly who she was getting, she needed to blend in with everyone. The last thing she needed was any unfair accusations. She felt herself growing red just thinking about a situation like that, but tampered it down in case anyone was looking at her suspiciously.

“I honestly don’t know what I’m going to get my person.” Obi-Wan said.

“You say that every year.” Satine rolled her eyes, “You said that when you had  _ Cody _ and all he cares about his Quidditch!”

Cody, who was already getting up out of his seat for that very purpose shrugged, “She’s got a point there, mate. Worst comes to worse, you throw some galleons in a card. I know I wouldn’t mind that.”

“That’s not how it works.” Aayla frowned. “Um… I don’t think my person is here nor did I know he was involved.”

Well, that immediately made it obvious that she had Hondo, who was in detention, thus forcing them all to redraw and for some other lucky person (who was not Satine) to pick the pirate. 

“Well, Ben?” Satine turned to her friend, who looked even more lost than he had the first time they drew names.

“I’ve got nothing.” He said with a sigh and leaned on his hand.

* * *

Yoda always enjoyed th e ambiance tha t the winter holidays brought to Hogwarts. As the air outside became unbearably frosty, the interior of the castle only got toastier, seeming to envelope its inhabitants in a blanket of warmth. He considered, with retroactive relief, that it was lucky that the Zillo Beast attack happened when the climate was still fairly temperate. 

It was rare that Yoda took on patrols or inspections simply due to how time consuming they could be, but since such a blatant attack, he felt it unwise not to take a onceover every evening when only the ghosts walked the floors. He enjoyed it in a sense, because it gave him the opportunity to not only scout out for any possible signs of imminent danger, but to appreciate the way that soft candlelight glimmered off streams of garland that lined the walls- each enchanted to add an extra sparkly effect. In his opinion, it had been some of Professor Plo Koon’s best work. 

While Yoda was always determined to remain in the present, such walks around the school sometimes caused his mind to drift- whether it be to another time formerly lived or one that still existed in front of him. The future was especially fickle, but all of the professors felt the gravity of its weight. 

Everyone, but the students, which had been intentional. There was no reason to worry the masses. Even if what Qui-Gon suspected was true- that the chosen one was amongst their midst and thus an evil like no other would meet them- these children deserved the exemplary education and safety that was promised to them when they enrolled. Safety had always been more conceptual of a promise in the past, because accidents always happen when magic was involved, but never something so sinister. He had been in that chamber with Windu and seen firsthand the intent behind what rested there. 

Yoda had no hatred for the beast and believed it to be another victim in this act of pure malice. However, if it meant securing the safety of his students, he knew that permanent consequences may need to be made, but not without careful consideration. These sorts of events always resulted in an alternative sense of division. The school was physically broken, yes, but separate its people on moral philosophies and you’ve got more severe damage. He wondered what friendships would falter to such a thing. It was inevitable and likely, only the beginning.

He supposed they would really know on the 27th of January, when all would be decided regarding the beast. 

As he drifted past the sleeping fat lady painting, he stopped in contemplation. She did not wake, which was fine, as it wasn’t her Yoda was stuck on. Anakin Skywalker had stumbled upon that breeding ground for evil’s plots and escaped by riding the beast as his steed. He hadn’t intentionally unleashed its power onto the castle, but that was what happened. He’d also been the key to stopping the beast in the end, which felt a little poetic in a sense.

Plus, the boy’s mother seemed sure that Anakin was in danger. She, as a witch in her own right, had her own dreams and visions confirming a dark evil approaching. Yoda wondered if the boy sensed it. 

Yoda’s visions didn’t give any true clarity, because it wasn’t any wizard’s place to know the full extent of the future. Even Qui-Gon believed that. It was too dangerous to give anyone that level of power. However, Yoda believed in the power of dreams and garnering wisdom from whatever was given to him. 

Dangerous, the boy could be.

Or, he could save them all.

Yoda’s thoughts were cut short at the sound of a door snapping shut and the patter of small feet hurrying in a steady retreat.

“Very curious.” He said as he looked at the empty hallway.

* * *

For all the trouble it had given him, Anakin was actually considering returning the enchanted map to Professor Palpatine. He’d almost got caught roaming the tunnels before, so it was becoming way too much trouble than it was worth. Just the previous night, he’d almost been caught by the headmaster of all people, because apparently that Yoda moved faster than he appeared capable. 

He knew it was what Obi-Wan or even Qui-Gon would ultimately advise him to do, but something was pulling him back from doing so. Despite his attempts to explore the tunnels further, someone had done a decent-enough job covering up their tracks. Anakin didn’t know who that “someone” was just yet, but it had to be the same person he’d encountered on Halloween. 

Giving back the map seemed a bit too much like giving up and that was something Anakin always struggled with. His patience may have been waning, but for as long as someone sinister lurked in the shadows, he couldn’t truly rest until he knew who wanted him dead… And why.

He’d been coy with the professors about it, because he wasn’t quite sure who he could trust. Obi-Wan and Satine both seemed to be under the impression that someone who lived in the castle unleashed the beast. Both prefects had deemed it wise to leave this investigation up to the professional authorities, who were constantly looming around the grounds these days. Satine seemed much more pressed about the beast’s fate, which was ridiculous, since it almost killed a bunch of students. 

“They’re called Aurors.” Obi-Wan explained as he, with obvious interest, peered out the window to a small group of men and women that conferred amongst themselves, “They are the wizarding and muggle world’s best defense against practitioners of the dark arts. If anyone can get to the bottom of this, it’s them.”

“Why’s that?” Anakin asked.

“The British Ministry only accepts the best of the best, Anakin.” He said severely, “The training and vetting process is extremely extensive. You have to go to school for three additional years after Hogwarts to become one and even then, very few actually qualify.”

Anakin didn’t like the sound of  _ more _ school, but seeing as he was already attempting his own freelance track of investigating this very evil, he felt he should possibly consider that down the line.

“So, is that what you’re going to do?” He asked as he took a big chunk out of his apple. 

Obi-Wan winced as he wiped off whatever residual juice had gotten onto his prefect pin.

“That’s… not really in the cards for me.” He said carefully as he folded his hands, “I can do as much good continuing my family’s law practice within the ministry.” 

Ah, so  _ that’s _ where all their money came from. He figured the Kenobi’s had to be affluent just by the way Obi-Wan carried himself. His posture was always rimrod straight, hair in place, and clothes neatly pressed. Even if humble, he was far too meticulous to derive from a lower class household. 

“But that’s not what you want to do.” Anakin said, folding his own hands.

Obi-Wan considered him before sighing in that way that grownups always did when Anakin was missing a point. This time, he couldn’t help but feel that it was Obi-Wan who was oblivious to the obvious. 

“Everyone has responsibilities.” He said carefully, “And I’ve grown up understanding what those are. It does me no good to dwell on possibilities that do not exist for me. You wouldn’t expect the Queen to denounce her title simply because she wanted to be a baker, correct?”

“Are you comparing yourself to royalty?” He snorted, “Just because you wear frilly robes to bed doesn’t make you a queen, Obi-Wan.”

“Of course not,” He turned a bit red, though, “I’m just saying that negating one’s duty is selfish. I was born into this position that people are depending on me to uphold.”

“Sounds like a lot of pressure.” Anakin said and briefly considered maybe  _ this _ was why his mentor was so uptight and strict by the rules. It wasn’t as though he was given that much room to breathe.

“It can be.” He admitted, “Now, about your History of Magic essay-”

“-You might as well just save us both the time and mark the whole thing in red.” Anakin groaned.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, “Don’t be dramatic. We can fix this.”

“After this, can you help Rex with his essay?” Anakin asked, “He’s really been struggling lately.”

Obi-Wan stroked his chin thoughtfully, “Yes, I suspect given his difficult situation, he doesn’t have much of a sounding board for assignments.”

“No.” He said sullenly, “I just wish there was something we could do, but Rex does  _ not _ want me to fill Krell’s shoes with pudding or anything. Believe me, I’ve asked.”

* * *

Pong Krell did just about everything in his power to avoid the earliest and latest patrols. This much, Obi-Wan figured out on his own when he’d been saddled with them many times due to illness or injury. Upon seeing the negative effect he’d had on Rex in action, as well as the way professors seemed to be wrapped around his finger, Obi-Wan deduced that the likelihood of these ailments being fraudulent were very high. 

However, Krell, despite claiming seasonal allergies (which he knew from Satine that they were typically in the spring), was not able to squirm out of their midnight patrol together, seeing as trying to weasel out of it a third time in his first semester as prefect would have appeared more than suspicious. 

Despite his close proximity to Cody, Krell had never behaved forwardly negative to Obi-Wan in person. Perhaps, this had to do with his own stance of matched authority. It definitely played into the game he so expertly played. 

Even still, Obi-Wan hoped to get this over with. He much preferred his evening patrols that were spent with the other prefects, but especially Satine. Qui-Gon also would have been a pleasant guest, but he wasn’t on tonight. That duty was apparently being saddled by Windu at some point this evening.

Beyond his general distaste for Krell, they didn’t have much in common to begin with. However, he maintained civility as they met at doors to the great hall and began their walk. It was never a rule that prefects had to patrol together, but since the Zillo Beast ordeal, it had been mandated that all late night patrols be doubled up for safety reasons.

“Ridiculous that we both need to be here, right?” Krell scoffed, looking half-asleep.

And here Obi-Wan thought Satine was a force to be reckoned with when awoken before she was ready. 

“Er- Yes.” He said, “It is quite late.”

“That’s underselling it a bit, Kenobi.” Krell groaned as he rubbed an eye.

“If only we could outsource this particular shift.” Obi-Wan said and Krell looked at him carefully.

“What are you saying?”

“Just,” He shrugged as he waved his wand along the walls to ensure there was nothing awry, “We could use the sleep. We are prefects and on the Quidditch team. I know I find myself more than exhausted when I’ve reached third period.”

“We’re also neck and neck for future Head Boy, I reckon.” Krell said thoughtfully. “It’s funny you say that, because I have debated on teaching my own mentee how to patrol… You know, to ready him for his future tenure as prefect.”

_ “Oh, I’m sure that’s why.”  _

“That makes sense.” Obi-Wan said, just trying to maintain civility. “Teach him hard work and responsibility.”

“Yeah, exactly!” Krell nudged him, “I’ve got to hand it to you, Kenobi, I’ve always thought you to be closed-minded to alternative methods of teaching.”

_ “Bullying. What you’re saying is bullying.” _

“I think you’ll find I’m never above alternative methods of accomplishing the means to an end.” He said. “I’ve been trying to implement this with Anakin, but he’s a bit of, how do muggles say it? A loaded gun.”

Krell whistled, “I’ll say. That’s why I picked Rex. He’s kind of used to being forgotten.”

Anger spiked in Obi-Wan, which he couldn’t entirely disguise, even for the sake of getting through this evening, “What does that mean?”

“When you’re the runt of the litter, you’re a bit of an overlooked accident.” He shrugged, “Kid has potential, I guess, but he’s no Cody.”

“He doesn’t have to be.” Obi-Wan said. “He just has to be Rex.”

“Right,” Krell frowned, “And it’s our jobs as mentors to ensure that we produce the kinds of students that can handle just about anything, right? As well as respect.”

It was their jobs as mentors to be whatever their chosen student needed, not the other way around. It was not an indentured servitude, but help someone take their first steps through Hogwarts and to hopefully equip them with the tools for success. None of this included whatever operation Krell had been running. 

He continued walking and swallowed whatever sharp words were crawling up his throat in favor of accepting the silence of the castle at this hour. He just nodded and continued them forward. 

As they passed the trophy cases, Obi-Wan couldn’t really help himself, “I noticed your broom looked quite glossy when you came off the field from practice.”

“Ah, yeah, well, I know a guy.” Krell said casually.

“Who? I’d like to have that level of sheen.” He was unsure what he was trying to prove. He’d seen the whole ordeal and suspected that Krell  _ knew _ he caught him. Prefects couldn’t give other prefects detention, but they sure as hell could snitch. However, considering the actions Cody took against Krell and that Rex, himself, hadn’t spoken up, he doubted that Windu would take such a weak case.

“No offense, but do you really think that’s going to do you any favors on the field?” He smirked.

How was that supposed to be inoffensive? Still, Obi-Wan was used to taking Quidditch jabs in stride. He knew he wasn’t the best and that hardly mattered to him, especially right now. 

“Sure, but I’ve always been raised under the pretense that looking the part is very important.” He said.

Krell thought on that and considered Obi-Wan, who was the only one between them still donning his complete uniform. To be fair, the alternative was pajamas and he really didn’t feel like subjecting himself to that level of teasing from someone he wasn’t close with.

“You do always look proper.” He admitted, “If I’m honest, Rex did it.”

“Oh, that was nice of him.” Obi-Wan said, trying to keep his tone light. 

“Yeah,” Krell trailed off before winking as they rounded the corner near the fat lady painting, “I’ve got him well-taught, so to speak.”

“Wow,” Obi-Wan swallowed, “So, you’ve got him doing all sorts of things then.”

“You could say that.” He smiled wryly, “Look, we’ve worked hard to get where we’re at. The problem with the upcoming generations is how little respect they have for their elders and superiors. Can’t have another cocky Fett running about… No offense.”

Again, offense was very much taken, but Obi-Wan was not about to show Krell that.

“I can’t see any of the Fett’s taking orders so blindly.” He said.

“Oh no?” Krell chuckled and turned on his heels to enter through the fat lady portrait, “Well, I’ll show you.”

“That doesn’t sound like a good idea! It’s past curfew!” Obi-Wan hissed, looking frantically in both directions to ensure no ghosts or professors were also lingering about.

“Please, Kenobi,” Krell waved him off, “I’ve got this school around my finger. It’s fine.”

A moment later, a very sleepy Rex  _ and _ Anakin were trailing behind Gryffindor’s fifth year prefect. Anakin was holding a blue blanket that seemed to drag on the floor just a little bit. Guilt panged at Obi-Wan for inadvertently being the cause for their night’s rest being interrupted. They were also growing boys and needed it. He knew they both had a Herbology presentation the next day and that they needed to be their very best.

“This is hardly necessary.” Obi-Wan argued.

“Obi-Wan, what’s going on?” Anakin asked, rubbing his eyes and holding back a yawn.

Rex, on the other hand, took one look at Krell and didn’t speak up on the matter, which only made Krell grin the sort of smile that made it evident he was no longer tired. Up close, it was even worse than Obi-Wan had previously thought. It wasn’t just that Krell was lazy and saddled his extra work onto Rex, but that he  _ enjoyed _ demonstrating his “superiority” over those smaller than him. 

It made him feel sick.

“Unless you want to be responsible for another massive points reduction for Gryffindor as well as several weeks of detention, you two are going to sneak into the kitchen and fetch  _ us _ hardworking prefects a midnight snack.”

“And why would we  _ ever _ do that?” Anakin asked. “You’re not my mentor!”

Krell tsked and took a step towards Anakin, “Because, Skywalker, after the stunt you pulled on Halloween, I doubt you want any more cracked eggs in your basket. Otherwise, this is just going to be yet another school you flunked out of.”

Off the way Anakin flinched (even if he tried to hide it), Obi-Wan’s grip on his wand tensed and he pointed it at Krell, “Don’t talk to him that way.”

Krell frowned, “Oh come  _ on _ , Kenobi. You said it yourself, the kid  _ needs _ alternative teaching. Don’t you want the level of respect my mentee shows me?”

“I don’t get my jollies off of people living in fear of me, Krell.” He said firmly, “Doing so is a dishonor to the prefect title.”

“I knew you were some closed-minded sap.” He scowled, “If anyone’s the dishonorable one it’s you, for being the weakest Kenobi to ever walk these halls.”

“If having compassion makes me weak, so be it.” Obi-Wan countered. “And I cannot, in good conscience, let this go on any further. It’s a disgrace that it’s gone on for as long as it has.”

He nodded at Rex, who seemed foggy-eyed to the whole encounter, but brightened a bit at Obi-Wan’s words. Anakin scooted closer to Obi-Wan so that he was carefully placed behind him.

“What are you going to do about it?” Krell grabbed Rex by the collar and tossed him to the floor. “This sissy will say nothing! If I want him to beg, he’ll beg. If I said jump, he’ll say how high? Should I choose to have him clean my feet? So be it.”

He stepped over Rex and shoved Obi-Wan’s wand aside and bore his glare through him, “You’ve got no case or real witnesses. Prefects can’t punish other prefects.”

“No, but I  _ can _ .” A deep voice boomed from behind them and all the color seemed to drain from Krell’s face as his beady eyes blew as wide as they could go. He kept his now helpless stare on Obi-Wan in disbelief while Obi-Wan smirked over the Besalisk’s shoulder at a  _ very _ displeased Mace Windu.

Slowly and surely, Krell turned around to face his professor, twiddling his thumbs nervously as he tried to come up with some cover. “Er, Professor Windu, I-”

“-I think you’ve more than exhausted the privilege of speaking with such a deliberate display of abuse. ” He said, face like stone and eyes narrowed, “You’ve not only disgraced the prefect position, as Mr. Kenobi so eloquently pointed out, but Gryffindor house. I do not even feel comfortable taking points for this action, because it is  _ so _ anti-Gryffindor values that it’s not fair that others be victim to your cruelty.”

“But-” 

“Headmaster Yoda’s office. Now.” He gritted and nodded his head in that direction. Before turning to follow Krell, who suddenly appeared very small and weak now that he’d been outed, Windu knelt and helped Rex off the ground.

“As for you,” He said quietly, “I believe I owe you my deepest apologies.”

_ “And Cody.”  _ Obi-Wan thought, but didn’t want to shatter the moment.

Rex looked like he might cry from relief or exhaustion, but merely nodded. “Thank you, Professor.”

“It’s late.” He said, “I understand you both have my class first thing in the morning.”

“Yes, sir.” Anakin said.

“Should you both be absent, in favor of preparing for any pressing exams or assignments, I would be willing to overlook such an indiscretion in lieu of the evening’s events.” He said carefully before returning to his feet and finally regarding Obi-Wan, “As for you, Mr. Kenobi, it’s not easy standing up to your peers, but is all the more rewarding under such dire circumstances. 20 points for Ravenclaw.”

The acknowledgement should have felt good, but really, the bright grin that Anakin and Rex gave him meant a lot more.

* * *

As the door leading to the common room shut behind them, Anakin released a heavy sigh before flopping over the armrest of the couch, “Man, I can’t believe that worked!”

Rex nodded hastily, “Me neither. I don’t care how, but I’m glad it did.”

Anakin pulled the map out from under the blanket he’d held. “Glad I didn’t give this back. Knowing Windu was coming was definitely a relief.”

“How’d you manage to convince Obi-Wan to rope you in without giving up that you had the map?”

“His plan was good, obviously, but it lacked witnesses.” Anakin pointed out, “I think he also accepted that I was never  _ not _ going to be involved. If anyone could convince you, it was me.”

“That’s true.” Rex paused, “What I don’t get, is how Windu was in the right place at the right time.”

“As if Obi-Wan didn’t time-coordinate Windu’s rotations.” Anakin rolled his eyes, “The important thing is at least Krell doesn’t suspect you were involved. You really sold it with that dramatic fall to the ground.”

“I wish I could say I didn’t have a little practice.” Rex scratched the back of his head and Anakin grimaced and slung an arm around his friend.

“It’s all over, mate. Now, we have Windu’s class off tomorrow, so what are we doing with that extra slice of freedom?” 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m going to get some much needed sleep.” Rex yawned and while Anakin was slightly disappointed he didn’t receive a more exciting answer in regards to celebrating his friend’s liberation from tyranny, he was happy to see him breathing easy for the first time in months.

* * *

As the news broke that Pong Krell had not only been stripped of his prefect status, but also on probation from the Quidditch team, and sentenced to weekend detentions for the rest of the school year, the school was bustling with gossip. Some stories were false. Others were  _ really _ false. 

Few, were actually entirely true in nature, unless it came directly from the sources. Still, what remained cemented throughout every rendition of the tale was that surely Ravenclaw’s fifth year prefect had essentially guaranteed his slot as the future Head Boy of his year with his tactical and brave actions. 

The prefect in question hadn’t been thinking like that at all, of course, and only felt truly important when Gryffindor’s Quidditch captain tackled him in a hug so clubbing, that he got knocked square on his behind into the snow. He nearly suffocated from the dense weight of his friend, but he could only bring himself to laugh alongside him. 

“Now  _ that’s _ more like it.” Satine said with a broad smile as she looked over at her two friends with a renewed sense of pride. “I’m glad the plan worked.”

* * *

Rex was relieved that he didn’t have to fold anymore of Krell’s laundry or serve him cheese on a plate any longer, but it still put him out a mentor. Granted, he never had much of one in the first place, which meant that he didn’t have the fortune of getting an extra set of eyes on his homework like Anakin or Viz had. Admittedly, Anakin was very lucky to have Obi-Wan as his mentor, because Rex had seen some of the analysis his friend tried to spew and when it wasn’t incoherent, it was at least incorrect most of the time. Anakin was also lucky he had so much unbridled talent that he rarely needed to practice wandwork. 

While he was managing to keep himself afloat in terms of grades, as midterms were quickly approaching, it was becoming all the more overwhelming. It didn’t help that any time he could have been studying was dedicated to clipping Krell’s toenails or rubbing lotion on his scales. 

He raked a hand over his cropped hair as he tried to make sense of Professor Windu’s study guide that he had given him. While he hadn’t shown it too blatantly, it was evident that he felt a little guilty for managing to overlook Rex’s unfortunate situation all semester. 

“Charms are all about the details.” A deep voice said from behind him. 

Rex, who had purposely placed himself in the farthest corner of the library to  _ avoid _ being disturbed, turned in his seat and craned his neck back to meet the kind eyes of Professor Qui-Gon Jinn.

“Oh, hello, Professor.” Rex had never formally spoken to Professor Jinn alone. Typically, the towering figure was seen conferring with the equally impressive Professor Dooku or with Obi-Wan and Satine trailing not far behind him, usually heated in debate.

“May I sit?” Qui-Gon smiled.

“Y-yes! Of course, sir.”

The chairs in the library had obviously been designed for students in mind or at the very least, those of normal height, because even sitting, Qui-Gon Jinn looked gigantic from across the table and had to hunch over a bit to look Rex in the eyes.

“I wanted to see how you were managing.” He said, “A little birdy has mentioned you were struggling a bit.”

“I don’t need anyone feeling sorry for me,” Rex groaned, “I know it was Anakin.”

“Do not mistake your friend’s compassion as a belief of your weakness,” He warned without confirming or denying this, “It is the system that failed you, Rex, not the other way around.”

“I’m the one who forced them not to say anything.” He admitted, “I could have spoken up. I could have-”

Qui-Gon raised a hand, which silenced him. “One of the strongest weapons of an oppressor is to make the abused feel as though it’s their fault. It’s not. And there’s no shame in seeking help.”

Rex paused and thought about that, “I’m afraid I’m going to fail my midterms. I’m okay at writing essays. I’ve gotten pretty good about revising my own work, anyway, but I don’t have the best natural wandwork.”

He nodded, shaking some of the curtain of hair that hung over his shoulder to fall closer to his face. Despite how awkward this felt for Rex, Qui-Gon seemed perfectly at ease exactly where he sat.

“Well, I suppose you could use a mentor then.”

“That didn’t exactly work out for me the first time,” Rex countered with more heat than intended. “It’s too late in the year for me to have to get to know someone else. How am I supposed to trust them not to muck it up?”

Qui-Gon’s smile turned sly, “Because, I very much trust the student who volunteered to be very serious about the position.”

Before Rex could further contest with the point that any fifth year that wanted a mentee was already matched up, his brother, Cody, walked up with a stack of books tucked under one arm.

“Alright, Rexy, now I know I’m not the brightest crayon in the box, but I’ve gotten this far, and I’d be remiss if you don’t too, because we are going to need you for the Gryffindor Quidditch team sooner or later.” 

“I thought you didn’t want a mentee!” He balked.

“I didn’t want to take on  _ another _ little kid.” Cody corrected, “I’ve already got you. So, let’s get to it.”

* * *

“So, did I pass?” Anakin asked for the millionth time that day as he peered over Professor Dooku’s wide desk to try and catch a glimpse at whatever the man was scrawling out on fancy parchment. When he entered and found him deeply focused, he hoped that the professor was avidly marking how wonderful Anakin had done on his written midterm. Dooku released a heavy sigh and continued writing as if Anakin wasn’t even in the room. 

When it didn’t seem like he was going to get an answer for a while, Anakin decided it best to just wait it out and slumped into a mauve antique spoon-back armchair. He slid so his legs dangled over the left armrest and his head hung over the right, allowing his arm to dangle to the ground. He tried to count the amount of portraits on Dooku’s wall and unsurprisingly, found he didn’t recognize any of them.

Many professors had moving portraits in their offices. Obi-Wan had once confirmed that the headmaster’s office contained a portrait of every single headmaster since Hogwarts was first established. Qui-Gon had an array of philosophers, who were always squabbling semi-conherant jabbers that were often immediately contradicted by a different portrait. Professor Palpatine had many group portraits of his favorite students over the years, now showcasing the sheer longevity of his career with how many decorated his walls.

The faces on Dooku’s wall were forlorn and unmoving. 

“Who are those guys on your wall, Professor?” He asked. “And why don’t they move?”

“I’d never get anything done if I let them talk.” Dooku said without looking up from his parchment, “They’re dead. It hardly matters what dribble they’ve got to say.”

It seemed like a very callous approach towards people who were immortalized on his office walls, but Anakin could understand how the chatter could get distracting. Dooku preferred his classes considerably silent save for when he asked questions to test their knowledge or divided them up to work in groups. Even then, it was always a controlled environment. 

Even Anakin never dared to question it. 

“Were they your friends?” He asked, because while he never questioned Dooku’s desire for silence, he figured out early on that the loophole to Dooku’s demand for quiet was to simply ask questions. While strict, Dooku made a point to never belittle curious minds so long as they were thought-provoking questions. Anakin didn’t always deliver on this front, but it did feel good to be told that his “inquiry was well-founded”. 

“No,” Dooku said bluntly and for a while, Anakin thought that was the most he was going to get out of him on the subject, but upon putting his quill down, he leveled with him, “Far from it, actually. Each person is a member of my family dating back to the very farthest my roots go.”

While all wizard clothing looked funny to Anakin, the most ornately dressed man at the highest point where the wall met the ceiling, bore a crown on his head and the paint looked the most worn.

“No, we weren’t royalty.” Dooku hummed, having followed Anakin’s gaze, “Close to it, though. Dating back to the sixth century, my ancestors maintained rule over the region of East Anglia and personally served the king as Earls and Counts. Wizards were forward about their powers then and anyone who felt it should be otherwise answered to leaders such as my ancestors.”

“What happened?” Anakin asked.

Dooku clenched his jaw and then placed his hands in his pockets. From his profile, he looked intimidating with his dark eyes trained forward in severe concentration. Dooku always treated every matter as though it were imperative, but the dark shadow that cast off the low-lighting of the dimming candles created a new definition of austerity.

“They failed.” He said quietly and then turned his gaze staring forward at a different portrait on the wall. He silently walked towards it and turned his head down to be closer. Dooku’s dominating form made it impossible to see what the person in the painting looked like. 

“We all have our failures.” He added to his statement and he reached out and gently touched the frame- so delicately as if it might shatter otherwise. For all Anakin knew, it might. By the standards of the other paintings on the wall, it hadn’t been hung in anything over the top such as the noblemen of the earliest centuries nor was it antique or significant in any way. Just a simple wooden frame without even a coat of paint for decoration

“I-um, really hope mine doesn’t include my Defense Against the Dark Arts midterm.” Anakin awkwardly interjected. 

It wasn’t as though he didn’t care, but the tone of the room was reading more and more like a private situation as time went on. However, he knew his mother would be expecting to hear how he did on all of his exams. Hell, Obi-Wan would want to know too. 

Dooku jerked away from the painting and turned around with the dramatic swish of his lined cape, looking like a vampire that had just transitioned from its state as a bat. He narrowed his eyes at Anakin, unimpressed and steady.

“No, young Skywalker, you continue to slip through unscathed. Why should your grade be any different?”

Anakin felt too much relief to really care what Dooku could also be referring to. It sounded much more of something Windu would say to him, since he gave his charms professor much more trouble than he did Dooku. 

“Great!” Anakin chirped, “What’d I get?”

“Your natural talent and instincts will save you many times, my boy.” Dooku said instead, “But you lack discipline and patience.”

That didn’t sound like much of a grade to Anakin.

“So… C+?”

“The dark arts cannot be tamed nor forged by  _ grades _ so I don’t give them.” Dooku said simply, “You pass or you fail, because you either live or you die. There can be no in-between.”

“But you said the midterm  _ wasn’t _ one of my failures, which means I passed.” Anakin concluded.

“And thus, you live another day.” The older man said while absently stroking his forefinger across the leatherbound textbook on the corner of his desk, “What shall you do with it?”

Anakin knew the proper answer would likely be to continue his studies or to at least consider changing his outlook on the school system, but he was too happy to place himself in that level of thinking. The term was almost up and while this line of studies was far more interesting than anything he’d experience in muggle school, he still found himself eager for break.

“I think I’m going to go have a hot chocolate with some friends.” He smiled and then paused before ducking out of the room, “I hope you forgive yourself for any of your failures, professor. That’s how you’re supposed to learn, right?”

Dooku’s upper lip twitched in what was either a smile or a grimace and he clasped his hands in front of him. He moved to return to his desk and gave Anakin a solemn nod- dismissing him with the out he so desperately wanted, and he left without looking back at the picture that previously captivated Dooku. 

It was the newest picture- not painted, but photographed on an old camera. It was the only picture he allowed to remain enchanted. Even still, the girl in the portrait never spoke. Occasionally, her dark eyes would turn to the man that sat in front of her and he would feel her stare burn into the back of his skull.

“Indeed, my boy.” Dooku said under his breath and watched where he’d gone, “Indeed.”

* * *

Winter Quidditch practices always settled a cold in the bones that never fully went away until hours after the fact. The blistering winds combined with the higher altitudes made for trickier playing conditions, but it further fine-tuned their strategies. For this reason, Galen Erso, Ravenclaw’s captain, always opted to seize practice opportunities in inclement weather. While generally soft spoken, as a seeker, Galen was excellent at formulating big-picture plans. 

Unlike Cody, whose very pulse thrummed to the rhythm of the passing of the quaffle, Galen never cared much about winning. He cared much more for developing and cultivating specific and original movesets and testing their effect in-game. He was surprised to be handed the mantle of captain after Ord Enisence graduated last year and was definitely nervous for it.

Obi-Wan thought he was doing a good-enough job reducing his tendency to micromanage, but Allura and Alilia would roll their eyes every now and then when Galen insisted they start from the top of the field  _ yet again _ after a specific move didn’t go quite as planned.

“The best laid plans don’t always work in Quidditch.” Eeth Koth called as he whirled around where Obi-Wan remained planted, trying his very best not to be blown off his broomstick by the gusts of wind that were coated in ice. “Which is why we need backup plans.”

Eeth was always supportive of Galen’s transition as captain, despite many muttering that he would have been a fit choice for the role. However, Eeth was also no Cody, who more than deserved his spot as the youngest Quidditch captain in Hogwarts history. 

Obi-Wan was also content with this plan, as it involved little more than watching the beaters attempt a fake out maneuver where they make it seem as though they’ve dropped their bats before pulling them out of their sleeves.

“I don’t see how  _ that’s _ going to make a difference.” Nahdar Vebb, Obi-Wan’s backup, added ruefully, “But I can’t say I care so long as they hurry it up before my bollocks freeze over.”

“I suppose then they’d be snowballs.” Obi-Wan quipped, much to Eeth’s delight and even the more serious Nahdar broke out in a chapped smile. It didn’t last for long and was instantly replaced with a grimace when a spray of snow dusted off the ground and into their faces.

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this,” Nahdar cursed, “But can we run some drills? I need to get the blood flowing.”

“What? Got a hot date tonight?” Cin Drallig, Eeth’s backup, retorted.

“Get your head out of the bog, you pillock.”

“Why does Kenobi get to jest about your dangly bits, but I don’t?” He complained as they all geared up for traditional goal-tending exercises. 

“Because he did it with class and  _ you _ use phrases like “dangly bits” and expect that to be anywhere near acceptable.” Nahdar said. 

“Honestly, Cin,” Eeth rolled his eyes, “ _ Must _ you be so uncivilized?”

Obi-Wan shook his head and laughed while managing to deflect a side-pocket shot with the back of his broom, causing the quaffle to whiz straight by Cin Drallig’s face. 

“Seems like that’s the only ball you should be concerned with, Drallig.” Luminara said matter-of-factly as she joined in on their side-session. Even through the hazy ice shower, Obi-Wan could make out fierce determination in her eyes. Always one to drag them back on track, the young third year made her place known when on the field. It was rare that Obi-Wan got to see this side of her, seeing as she was usually off reading a book when on the sidelines.

“What is this? Bag on Cin day?” Cin’s usually pale face was red from the effort and the battering of the storm. His scarf hung loosely on his neck, which Obi-Wan never recommended in such blistering climate. Sure, having his wrapped snugly made it a bit harder to breathe and hear, but also secured more body heat. 

“You act like that’s any different from a normal day for me.” Eeth snickered and snagged a goal off Nahdar with minimal effort. “Though I will admit, it’s not often that Nahdar  _ offers _ to be scored upon.”

“We’re on the same team, you know!” Nahdar complained, though he couldn’t deny that he never really offered to play in the first place. Nahdar, like most,  _ really _ enjoyed Quidditch from a spectator’s position, but playing was not his favorite thing in the world. Obi-Wan strongly suspected he had a fear of heights. He, himself, tried very hard to pretend he didn’t notice how high they were sometimes, even without a fear of actual height. He quite enjoyed the view that it offered him most of the time, but at this moment, it was so unstable and blurry that it felt like he was constantly in a state of falling, even if he hadn’t actually moved.

“Obi-Wan, isn’t that your mentee?” Luminara asked and just as Obi-Wan turned to look down, the quaffle smacked him in the head and went through the goal post, nearly sending him flying backwards. It didn’t hurt as much as it was jarring and he definitely needed a second to get his equilibrium aligned, but he didn’t have such a luxury in the unpredictable air.

“Koth!” Galen’s voice took on a louder tone than usual, laced with forced power to properly reprimand and also trying to battle the wind, “We do  _ not _ take cheap shots. Especially not on our own teammates.”

Eeth winced, “I couldn’t tell he wasn’t looking through all this bloody snow!” Though he hovered near Obi-Wan to make sure he wasn’t going to fall, “Sorry about that, mate.”

“All good.” Obi-Wan murmured, “If you’ll excuse me for a second.”

He floated down to where Anakin sat huddled on the snow-coated bleachers. The boy was bouncing in place from excitement and probably chills, because all he wore was a simple parka on top of his uniform. It wasn’t even zipped up properly as his red and gold tie still peaked through, collecting bits of snow that trickled down and also landed in Anakin’s mop of hair.

“Where in the blazes is your scarf? And gloves?” Obi-Wan asked instantly.

“Couldn’t wait!” Anakin’s chattering teeth said otherwise, though, and Obi-Wan sighed before unraveling his own navy scarf and securing the younger boy in tight. At this point, it would do him far more good than Obi-Wan, whose face felt as though it had been rubbed raw anyway.

“You won’t be much good to any of us if you get frostbite.” He chided.

Even closer to the ground, where the wind wasn’t as tumultuous, he still felt a shiver pass down his spine and recoiled, but tried to hide that away from his mentee. 

Anakin sighed, but didn’t seem too mad about the extra warmth, “Guess what? I passed all of my midterms!”

“My, that is good news!” Obi-Wan smiled, because he  _ knew _ Anakin had it in him if he put his mind to it, “Congratulations.”

“Better yet, I got the best grade in Dooku’s class.” He said proudly.

Obi-Wan frowned, “But Anakin, Professor Dooku’s class is strictly pass/fail.”

“That’s right, and I passed, which means I’m tied for the best grade in the class.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “You sure do know how to spin a story, young one.”

“From a certain point of view, it’s the truth,” He shrugged, “You’re the one always telling me to look at things from all angles. I did and I’m choosing this one.”

That wasn’t exactly what Obi-Wan had meant. He was more precisely referring to Anakin’s herbology homework, which had presented him with the task of deducing the breeding elements of Puffapods and achieving specific color variants.

“Dooku was acting a little strange though.” Anakin said thoughtfully, “Did you know the pictures on his wall don’t move like others?”

Obi-Wan nodded, “Professor Dooku thinks it best not to have such distractions from the present and incoming future. It’s one of the ways he and Qui-Gon differ.”

It was easy to forget that Qui-Gon and Dooku were so close. At first, it seemed strange to Obi-Wan that the two very different men could get on so well, but yet they were often seen together whether it be eating or walking in the hallway. Obi-Wan, himself, never spent much time with Dooku on his own. Though, he did have tea with Qui-Gon and Dooku in Qui-Gon’s office before. Evidently, Dooku was just as welcoming to Qui-Gon when he was a student at Hogwarts. 

Anakin seemed momentarily swayed from his academic elation, but not for long. “He’s too serious. Speaking of serious, I also passed my charms midterm by a wide margin.”

“I’m not sure why you’re surprised.” Obi-Wan debated, “You had the materials and the knowledge.”

“I’m just surprised Windu didn’t flunk me because he hates me,” Anakin said.

“He doesn’t hate you.” Obi-Wan sighed, though admittedly, Anakin didn’t give Windu much of a reason to like him. If Rex's descriptions of what a daily life in Charms year 1 entailed were true, he certainly acted out a great deal more than he did in, say, Potions.

“Does so!” He argued with crossed arms and a pout that made him resemble someone years beneath his age. “You saw what kind of kids are his favorites. He’s got them to worry about and he’s always suspicious of me sneaking around.”

“Krell fooled many professors.” Obi-Wan said calmly, though it was difficult to do so with the sharp gelidity that was beginning to numb his head, “Like it or not, he’s been an exemplary student prior to his abuse of power.”

“So, why is it  _ so _ hard to believe if Krell can be a bad egg that Windu can too?” He challenged, “That seems an awful lot like making the same mistake twice.”

“Because your reasoning for believing that Windu hates you is his direct response to how you behave in class.” He said, “Anakin, I know for a fact that when you were supposed to enchant an object to dance across your desk that you opted to try your luck on a student.”

“And Tiplee was a mighty fine dancer.” Anakin said and was doing a poor job at concealing a wry smile, “It was harmless!”

“They couldn’t get her to stop for three hours.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, but looked up to see that the rest of his team was making their way towards the locker rooms; finally deciding that the weather was becoming too treacherous to see straight, let alone practice. “Come now, we can continue this conversation inside. I’m starting to feel like a human icicle.”

Anakin got up and began to follow his lead, “Don’t worry, I’ve already learned how to make fire so I could, in theory, thaw you out.”

“Yes, I have heard of your pyrotechnic endeavors.” Obi-Wan drolled, “And no offense, but I’d hate to suffer the same fate as Rex’s desk.”

Even with his biased assertion that Professor Windu disliked him, Anakin still raved that he scored exemplary marks in charms. Predictably, the physical demonstrations were what saved him the most as Windu cared a great deal more for how spells worked in practice than in theory. He’d done acceptably in History of Magic, but that likely had much to do with Professor Yaddle’s level of patience and helpful study guides. Obi-Wan had studied endlessly with Anakin for Transfiguration and he’d managed to get an A- for the effort. He’d scored the best grade in the class for potions, though Anakin admitted that it had everything to do with how “brilliant” Professor Palpatine was and how often he helped him, because he wasn’t naturally proficient at the subject. Of course, he passed flying easily given where he was on the Quidditch team. He’d barely passed herbology, stating this was to no surprise as he’d always disliked botany in the muggle world. 

“I thought Viz was tutoring you?” Obi-Wan said.

“Huh?”

“Vizsla.” He reiterated, “Was he not tutoring you this semester?”

Anakin paused for a moment too long before catching up with what was evidently a lie, “Oh, yeah, but you know, I can be a bit of a lost cause. Even for him.”

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, “I vehemently disagree, Anakin.”

The boy looked up at him through carefully set eyes, trying his best to appear confused by his mentor’s scrutiny. 

He’d worked tirelessly with Anakin and while yes, he was a bit difficult to get to focus and settle down, once that was achieved, the boy had endless talent and intelligence that hadn’t been tapped into. He just needed the encouragement and the discipline. He found it very hard to believe that if someone like Pre Vizsla was tutoring him like he claimed, that he’d barely be squeaking by.

For a moment, Obi-Wan thought back to an argument he had with Satine regarding what Anakin and Vizsla had been doing on Halloween. Anakin had mentioned before that he acted completely alone and on his own accord  _ and _ that his intentions had purely been to uncover candy. However, Satine had confirmed that Anakin was last seen with Vizsla and that they were studying for herbology. 

Even then, Obi-Wan had a difficult time believing that Anakin was willingly studying on a weekend night without any encouragement. Now, it seemed less likely. When Anakin admitted to accidentally setting the Zillo Beast free, he’d said he’d stumbled upon it beneath the school when exploring about. The professors couldn’t find the entryway he’d described finding on accident, but Obi-Wan wondered now more than ever if Vizsla had been involved and more importantly, if it had been an accident finding that entrance.

“Can we go inside now?” He whined.

Remembering himself, Obi-Wan nodded numbly, “Yes, but next term  _ I _ am taking the liberty of being your herbology tutor. And you will receive extra homework.”

“Aw bollocks!”

* * *

It was the final night before winter holiday and while most students were buzzing with excitement over what they would be receiving over the holiday or the break from constant studies, Kenobi seemed downcast. Cody and Satine could easily guess why this was the case, but said nothing. The Kenobi’s always held this grandiose holiday party that tended to suck the very soul out of the spirit of the occasion. 

Every year, they transformed their domineering mansion into essentially a castle by standards of royals, which required all hands on deck. Namely, that meant that Obi-Wan would work alongside the servants to prepare for such an occasion. The company was always stiff and regal, meaning that his house was to be filled primarily of pureblood Slytherins of Hogwarts past, present and future. Not that all were bad by any measure, but it was easy to see how the atmosphere could be stale.

Neither were invited, same as every year, and neither were offended by it. Honestly, by Kenobi’s watered down renditions, alone, they didn’t have any love for the prospect. The Fett’s used to be invited back in the day, but after an incident where Cody’s older brother Hevy, punched one of the Tarkin’s square in the nose for saying something foul about their eldest brother, they were no longer welcome.

Cody was glad for it, but was sorry to leave Kenobi in the dark with that crowd. His vague memories of the parties were never fond and always felt more like people acting like they were having the time of their lives when they were truly just talking negatively on others and drinking a great deal. The kids’ section was the worst and the most controversial. The older kids always played cruel pranks on the younger ones. He recalled one year where Arihnda Pryce incited a game of spin the bottle and enchanted the bottle to infect the kissers with boils on their mouths. 

Kenobi never complained, though. He was resigned to it at this point, which neither knew if this was better or worse. However, the final night before holiday meant Professor Qui-Gon’s little end-of-the-term shindig. He never phrased it as a party, since it happened in his office, but there was always food and music and was always a pleasant time. In this midst of this, some of their friends had gotten together through the years and began a Secret Santa. It had been Satine’s idea, seeing as it was originally a muggle tradition and started amongst the three of them their second year, but since then, others had tagged on. First, Satine added Aayla Secura and Stass Allie. Then, Bail Organa popped in the following year per Cody’s request. Somehow, this year Hondo had finessed into their pool even at nobody’s suggestion.

“I swear, if Hondo has me, I’ll die.” Cody muttered as he met the three of them outside the Ravenclaw common room, “Did you hear the guy’s cookies were making people uncontrollably burp?”

Kenobi and Satine shared a knowing look before shrugging.

“In our defense, we instructed him to make legitimate cookies this year.” Kenobi said, “We just allowed him to think selling baked cookies was against school rules so he’d feel better about himself.”

“ _ You _ lot were behind Fives and Echo’s alphabet burp war?” He asked.

“Not directly!” He countered, “Your brothers waiting til the last possible minute to purchase your father a Christmas present is neither here nor there. Personally, why would you ever purchase a food product from Hondo? The man never washes his hands!”

“Still,” Cody grimaced, “Dorms smelled terrible that night. Honestly, Hondo should stick to butterbeer.”

“What?” Kenobi asked, dramatically stopping in his tracks. “How’s he doing that? It must come from the outside.”

Not unless he was working some kind of basement-level butterbeer speakeasy. Then again, if there were underground dungeons that held ancient beasts, Cody guessed anything could exist at Hogwarts at this point. 

“Word on the street is, Hondo’s got a new business partner.” Cody shrugged, “I dunno, but the butterbeer is sweet, so don’t go rushing off to ruin every good thing that finds its way in this school, would ya?”

“If he’s running an illegal butterbeer cartel through the school then who knows how else he’s gained access to such passageways? Last we talked to him, he said he didn’t know anything aside from the fact that the person must be using the underground tunnels. I think we accidentally set him up with his new partner. However, if we simply follow him, that might lead us to his contact!” Kenobi stroked his chin, “Satine?”

“Hm?” She hummed, clearly shaken from her own thoughts. 

He raised a brow at her in question. “Were you even paying attention? This could be a massive lead!”

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course I was!” Satine clutched the present she was bringing extra tight to her chest. It was a small silver box with a little navy ribbon expertly tied around it. It definitely looked much more picturesque than the rumpled wrap job Cody had done on his gift. Kenobi’s looked neater than Cody’s (this wasn’t hard), but still not quite as precise as Satine’s. Even with that in mind, she continued to nervously fiddle with the bow as if it were not quite perfect.

“You’ve certainly been quiet.” He commented, “Not even  _ one _ word on my piss-poor wrap job or how Kenobi’s Christmas sweater looks like someone threw up green and red reindeer all over it?”

“Hey!” Kenobi complained, “My great grandmother got me this.”

“Are you sure it wasn’t hers?” Cody retorted before turning back to Satine as they approached Qui-Gon’s office, which was already bustling with happy students. 

“I find that both speak for themselves.” She said without sparing his gift or Kenobi’s sweater a glance. At first, Cody might have thought that her uneasiness came from the drama with the Zillo Beast or the cheat sheet caper she and Kenobi had been on about all month. However, as they walked inside and were greeted by Aayla, Stass, and Bail, she seemed to tense up even more- hide it as she might try.

Anakin and Rex were also already at the party, happily ensconced in the treats that lined the tables. Qui-Gon always commissioned holiday-themed sweets from Honeydukes for his soirees, which was a massive hit amongst students of all ages. It was the one time of year when most seemed to get on amicably. Even the likes of Sebulba felt it best to veer away from Anakin, despite shooting him the occasional dirty look. 

There were other professors hanging about too, chattering amongst themselves and they looked so casual that it was almost difficult to recognize them. Cody really never thought he’d see the day where Professor Windu wasn’t donned in robes, but every year, he always turned up at Qui-Gon’s get-together and wore a Holiday sweater as dress code permitted. 

“Can we start the gift exchange?” Aayla asked excitedly.

“I don’t see Hondo.” Kenobi said while scanning the crowd, which was funny to Cody, because if Hondo was there, they’d certainly know it.

“We can’t start without him!” Satine said suddenly and her voice was an octave higher than normal. Though, the room itself was bustling with laughter and music so the others didn’t indicate thinking much of it.

“It wouldn’t be proper.” Bail agreed. “Even if it is Hondo.”

“How’d he even slither into our group again?” Cody asked.

“One moment, he was just there.” Stass rolled her eyes, “Plus, for some reason, Obi-Wan can never say no to him.”

“Not true, I say no to Hondo literally every single day when he’s trying his next ludicrous business venture.” Kenobi argued, “Whether or not he elects to listen is usually up to him.”

“I still say you have a soft spot for him.” Aayla said. “Right, Satine?”

Satine, who’d been watching Kenobi from the corners of her eyes in her best effort to be discrete, once again snapped out of whatever reverie, but this time with slightly more grace.

“Um, yes, well, it doesn’t always hurt to be nice, Aayla.”

That earned her a well deserved eye roll. 

Kenobi, who’d been holding two presents, waved one in Anakin’s general direction. “Let me know when he pops in. Til then, if you’ll excuse me.”

For the briefest of moments, Cody panicked and realized he hadn’t brought Rex anything. Then, he remembered that being his brother and mentor was plenty of a gift. He also always got his brothers a box of every flavor beans and chocolate frogs every year, but he’d see that on Christmas morning like everyone else. No need to play favorites when he didn’t need to.

After Kenobi walked away, he considered Satine and raised an eyebrow at her. She tried admirably hard to look elsewhere but at him until the silence between them became unbearable, despite the surrounding commotion in the bright room.

“ _ What? _ ” She spat finally, nerves at the forefront more than she likely appreciated.

He paused and noticed that she once again flickered her gaze down to the present in her hands and then slowly smiled.

“You have Kenobi don’t you?”

Despite her previous concern of maintaining the box’s aesthetic integrity, that didn’t stop her from whacking him in the shoulder with it.

* * *

Anakin hadn’t really been to many Christmas parties in his life, but couldn’t deny Qui-Gon when he asked him to stop by the evening before the end of term. Rex, of course, was also more than welcome and had happily joined in. He wasn’t sure what changed, since Rex hadn’t ever expressed the same level of appreciation for Qui-Gon as Anakin had, but the other Gryffindor was practically bouncing in his step to attend. 

Anakin had ensured with Qui-Gon that Pong Krell not be invited and while the professor returned with some sage speech about how he could not, in good conscience, deliberately leave a student out, he wryly stated that he might forget to drop it into conversation should he see Krell. 

And since Krell never bothered to take Qui-Gon’s class, that meant he never did.

So, that was something to feel better about. 

“Remind me again why we  _ have _ to take the tunnels?” Rex complained as he bumped into Anakin for the fifth time.

“Because it’s  _ way _ faster, mate.” He scoffed, “And I heard they’ve got the good sweets at this thing! Obi-Wan told me himself and you know how he is about dessert.”

“He does like sugar.” Rex said sagely, “But need I remind you how it went the last time you explored these tunnels in the pursuit of dessert?” 

“That was for stolen candy.” He pointed out with the wave of a hand, “This is being given to us. Plus, I’ve got you this time instead of Viz. You know he never answered me on the walkie talkie?”

“The  _ what? _ ”

“Wizards might be able to turn water into gin, but you guys are really underprivileged.” Anakin said. “Remind me to show you one day.”

“Mate, nothing in the muggle world is going to work here without enchantment.” Rex said, “Not even whatty-butties or whatever you just said.”

“Walkie talkies!” Anakin would have rolled his eyes, but he was walking in front of Rex and in the dark, that seemed futile. “Oh well, guess I’m going to have to figure out how to enchant them. Shouldn’t be so hard, right?”

They approached a dusty painting with two handprints already front and center. According to the map, this was their best drop off point. He scanned the parchment to see if anyone was nearby and finally pushed on the painting, placing themselves on the other side of the school.

“Cody might be suspicious that we beat him here.” Rex said.

“Cody won’t care.” Anakin argued, knowing that was hard to contest. “He’s probably with Obi-Wan and Satine anyway. Hey, should we have invited Viz?”

“I think he’s made it pretty clear that he’s not too fond of us.” Rex said. 

“That’s just his personality.” Anakin said as he quickly and securely pushed on the exterior painting to shut off the entrance that they’d come from. “I know what it’s like to be the lonely kid in school and just because he’s been assigned to Satine, who’s a bit of a fuddy duddy in her own right, doesn’t mean he can’t be allowed some fun.”

“Reading is his playtime.” Rex frowned, “But if he’s here, I’m not going to banish the kid or anything. I just don’t trust him.”

Before they could continue, they almost ran square into Professor Dooku and Palpatine, who were standing off at each other in the middle of the hallway. Palpatine was significantly shorter than the gigantic Dooku, but still held his head indignantly with his shoulders squared. If Anakin didn’t know better, he’d think they were in the middle of a quarrel. 

No matter how they approached the situation, they’d seem like they were spying, so Anakin decided to fully lean into that assumption and yanked Rex back behind a coat of armor that was currently covered head to toe in Father Christmas’ garbs. When Rex made to open his mouth to question him, he placed his hand over his mouth and signaled over to the two older men.

“Where even  _ were _ you last night?” Palpatine asked, voice more severe than Anakin had ever heard it. There was no way this was the same professor who found it in him to laugh at all of Anakin’s silliest whims and never admonished him for asking stupid questions.

“That is none of your business.” Dooku returned tersely.

“You were assigned to patrol the forbidden forest.” He said. “Students could have died had something occurred.” 

“And how do you know I wasn’t there?”

“You vanished.” Palpatine said without giving any indication as to how he knew this, but Anakin tapped against the magical parchment in his hands, “Without a trace. Curious how that can happen, Professor Dooku. Which either means you’re performing some… Frowned upon cloaking measures or you were off grounds altogether.”

“Please just come out right and say whatever it is you wish to say to me, Professor.” Dooku’s set frown deepened, “Otherwise, I grow bored of this conversation.”

Palpatine’s thin lips formed a smile, but not the genuine kind either boy had gotten used to in his potions class. Instead, it seemed tight and challenging to keep up as his eyes clearly didn’t feel it. 

“We both know what that attack on the school meant. We know that Anakin Skywalker could not have solely unleashed the beast himself. Now is not the time to take such reckless measures… It’s the time to stand together with one joint purpose: the wellbeing of our world.”

“My loyalties have never been more solidified.” Dooku struggled to maintain his brand of elegance, “Who are you to doubt them?”

“Someone who knows better than to overlook this transgression.” Palpatine said. 

Anakin, who couldn’t hold it in anymore, finally released a heavy sneeze so intense that he smacked his head against the metal coat of arms to their right. Rex shoved him away, annoyed that his hand had still been over his mouth.

“Who goes there?” Dooku boomed, but Palpatine outstretched a hand as if to hold the larger man back.

Anakin and Rex slowly crawled from the shadows, tails between their legs in a sense, as they guiltily looked up to the two professors.

“Skywalker. Fett.” Dooku stiffened and placed his hands behind his back. “Should you not be with Professor Jinn?”

“I- We didn’t want to interrupt.” Anakin said.

“Funny, I never even heard you approach.” Dooku said with an arched brow. 

“Yeah, we tried to be quiet.” Rex quickly said.

“You succeeded.” Palpatine nodded slowly, a smirk hanging on the corners of his mouth, “Please excuse our indiscretion, boys. Even adults occasionally have their verbal disagreements as friends.”

“Is everything okay?” Anakin dared to ask.

While Dooku looked about three seconds from telling him how it didn’t concern him, Palpatine immediately flurried into his kind and jolly mode and placed a hand on both of their shoulders, guiding them down the hallway.

“Oh, yes. We’ve all been a bit weary since those test scores have gotten out, you know. I think we’re just a bit tired.”

“Indeed.” Dooku confirmed. “We are quite tired.”

* * *

Qui-Gon was always more than pleased to be the professor that opted to throw the annual Christmas bash. It was the least that he could do. As much as he respected the man, Dooku, while eternally wise and just, was simply not the ideal candidate to arrange such an event. After all, it needed to actually be something students wanted to attend. It originally started as a means to prevent students from getting into trouble without classes to think about the next day and blended into more of a fun distraction for everyone- even professors.

The Aurors that had canvased the school were also welcome and a few showed up. Coleman Trebor- a very large Vurk who resembled a large dinosaur, was the most known to Qui-Gon, seeing as he did once teach him years before. 

“Coleman, how’s your wife?” He asked as he raised a cup of eggnog to his lips. Unlike some of the other professors, Qui-Gon’s was free of alcohol. However, he’d been sure to be extra dutiful to add preventative charms to that batch in order to keep eager students away. He noticed Sebulba and Sora Bulq eyeing it up from across the room as it was. 

“She’s tired of this life, I’ll tell you that.” Coleman sighed, voice garbled as always, “But she’ll get used to it, right?”

Qui-Gon wished he had the answer to that. He understood very deeply what it was like for livelihood to come between loved ones- try as he might to remain present and not to focus on such matters of the past. Unfortunately, the holidays did get lonely.

“You must worry about what’s best for your path.” Qui-Gon answered carefully.

“Well, I’d like for that to include her.” Coleman shrugged, but waved him off, “I know, I know, I don’t have any say over the future, but man, if I did… I’d have told you lot about that great beast you faced on Halloween.”

“I hear it’s to go on trial in January.” Qui-Gon said. “Possible death penalty. It’s been quite some time since the ministry has administered such charges.”

“First time in history to a non-sentient being.” Coleman nodded.

Qui-Gon wasn’t so sure the Zillo Beast  _ wasn’t _ sentient. After all, it seemed to understand that Anakin was off limits to some extent. The wills of fate were uncertain, but Qui-Gon saw with his own eyes how the beast responded to the boy.

“I’ve had some students turn in letters on why it shouldn’t be killed,” He eyed Satine, who had just walked in with Cody and Obi-Wan, “And those that believe it should be.” He looked over to the typically outspoken Asajj Ventress.

“As far as I can tell, the division is pretty split over at the ministry.” He said and scratched the back of his neck, “Honestly, based on the damage alone, something like that can’t possibly be safe for us, right?”

“I think we fail to acknowledge the intent behind the attack. It was clearly used as a tool to some degree.”

“I can’t reveal much from my investigation, professor.” Coleman said in that warning tone that said he would  _ at least _ offer something of substance. “But judging from my own interrogation of the boy, I can confirm he wasn’t alone down there that night.”

“Do you have any suspects?” Qui-Gon asked instantly.

Coleman’s eyes, though at opposite sides of his stone-gray head, twinkled in the red and green lighting of the room, “All of the professors are on my list, sir. So, unfortunately, my lips must remain sealed.”

“You don’t even have lips.” Qui-Gon challenged with crossed arms and then after a moment more of staring him down, dropped his shoulders in a sigh, “I’m sorry, old friend. Believe it or not, I didn’t invite you here to berate you with questions.”

“All will be revealed in the trial.” Coleman smiled, “Now, where are those Christmas tree-shaped pasties I’ve heard so much about?”

* * *

Obi-Wan walked over to where Anakin and Rex were presently tossing little snowman marshmallows into one another’s mouths, trying to see who could catch the most. Occasionally, one would toss something else like a handful of pretzels to throw the other off, but while mildly amusing for a moment, Obi-Wan didn’t feel guilty for interrupting. 

“I was winning!” Anakin began to whine, but noticed the present in Obi-Wan’s hands and immediately lit up. “For me?”

Obi-Wan shrugged. “Well, I believe you do deserve something for-”

“-Slaying the Zillo Beast?” Anakin asked.

“Er, no-”

“-Winning the Quidditch game?” He tried again.

Obi-Wan frowned, “Well, no. I’d say that was more of a team ef-”

“-Cinching all my midterms?”

“-For Christmas, Anakin!” Obi-Wan sighed, trying desperately hard not to appear annoyed when giving out a gift. Anakin was extremely talented in the sense that he could turn even the most jovial situations into difficult ones if he really put his mind to it. Or in this case, barely put much thought in at all.

“Oh, I got you something too!” The boy beamed and Obi-Wan’s heart almost dropped to his stomach in guilt for even feeling slightly irritated. From the contents of his pocket, he removed a small tool that had a little red ribbon tied around the top. “It’s not a lot, but since you said you were going to start being my herbology tutor too, I’d figured you’d need it.”

Obi-Wan held it up to the light for scrutiny. It was long and silver with a red rubber grip at the bottom before a point. The top actually clicked in and out and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but press it several times.

“It’s a pen!” He said.

“It’s red, because you know, I  _ will _ be making mistakes.” Anakin said. “And I figured you probably don’t have one of those guys.”

Obi-Wan had, over the years, produced something of a lame muggle collection. It always enticed him how they lived, but he had to keep it to himself in fear of anyone stumbling upon a weird box of trinkets. He did have some pens and pencils as well, but none that wrote in red. He wondered how the muggles managed to turn the ink different colors without transfixing it. There was much to learn.

“I love it.” He smiled. “Thank you, Anakin.”

With that, he extended out the wrapped present he’d gotten with Anakin specifically in mind. Before he even opened it, Anakin frowned. “This feels like a book.”

“What? How did you-” Obi-Wan gaped.

“I’m a professional at guessing gifts.” Anakin shrugged before tearing open the paper. 

“Well, it’s rude to be so… Vocally disappointed.” He said crossly.

Once actually seeing what the book  _ was _ , he brightened significantly. Hogsmeade had recently taken to selling some muggle wares in this little stand near the post office. Most wizards didn’t bother, but when Obi-Wan was walking by, something caught his eye that reminded him distinctly of Anakin. Luckily, Satine had been there to explain what it was.

“I love Spider-Man!” Anakin showed the journal off to Rex, who seemed just as befuddled as Obi-Wan had been, but was equally invested. He turned back to Obi-Wan in surprise. “How’d you even know who this was when you don’t even know how to operate a pen?”

“I do  _ so _ know how to operate a pen.” Obi-Wan said. “My, are you terrible at properly receiving gifts.”

“Am I supposed to know who this is?” Rex asked.

“It’s who I ended up being for Halloween when we couldn’t be Power Rangers.”

Obi-Wan looked to Rex for some clarity on what that was, but received none. He made the mental note to ask Satine later if he remembered. 

“Spider-Man is a superhero.” Obi-Wan said instead, “A fictional one.”

“Ah,” Rex said, “Well, I dig the colors.”

“It’s a blank book?” Anakin asked, confused, “Was there supposed to be comics in here?”

“Like… Jokes?” Obi-Wan asked and then shook his head, “You can put whatever you like in it. I found it very helpful my first year to keep a planner to write down when my assignments were due. I’ve been doing that ever since and it’s helped me tremendously in terms of staying organized.”

“Or, I could draw the professors with funny outfits and faces.” He said. “Will you teach me how to make them move?”

“No.” Obi-Wan chuckled.

“Eh, I’ll figure it out.” Anakin waved him off before smiling up at him genuinely. “Thank you, Obi-Wan. This was really cool.”

He nudged him, “Yes, well, sometimes I have my moments.”

* * *

Satine couldn’t decide if she needed Hondo Ohnaka to get to Qui-Gon’s classroom sooner or never. At this rate, the specific sensation of nerves that plagued her was giving off confusing whiplash. On one hand, the sooner Hondo arrived, the sooner it would all be over and hopefully normal. On the other hand, she felt like she was sweating through her sweater and hoped no one besides Cody noticed her disposition.

The bastard couldn’t seem to stop smirking at her from across the room too, which didn’t help. She’d done a poor job at convincing him she was fine, of course, which was her own damn fault, but Cody wouldn’t be swayed. He was much too convinced that Satine’s reasoning for being so offput had everything to do with Secret Santa. 

What also didn’t help, was how excitedly Ben just came over and displayed the pen Anakin had gifted him for Christmas. He was absolutely radiant over a simple pen, which should have assuaged her concerns (or at least a surface-level concern), but it only exacerbated her anxiety.

“I never even told him I held such fascination towards muggle objects.” He said with a smile, “It was thoughtful of him.”

“It’s a very nice pen.” She said, trying not to appear too stiff, but even without looking too closely at the pen could see that it was nothing special to muggle eyes. Her eyes drifted to the large cuckoo clock that she knew from experience, would gong and release what would appear to be two turtle doves. 

“Satine,” He placed a warm gentle hand on her shoulder that immediately snapped her gaze to his. His brow was knitted in genuine concern as he searched for her eyes with his kind blue-gray ones. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Y-Yes.” She cleared her throat, but winced when she realized how unconvincing she truly sounded. “Are you?”

An obvious deflection and he didn’t fall for it for one moment. Instead, his eyes continued to rove her face for any signs of clues that she desperately hoped he wouldn’t find. Her hands were growing very sweaty as she gripped the package in her hands tighter. She was truly surprised she hadn’t dented the box yet.

“Is this about Vizsla?” He asked quietly and looked both ways to ensure that nobody else was listening, “Did he not like the quill set you got him?”

She almost laughed as that was so far beyond her scope of thinking, but it was easier to divert to mild annoyance as opposed to what she really felt, even if he didn’t deserve it.

“No, why wouldn’t he like the quill set I got him?”

“And he should!” He retracted his hand and a distant part of her wished he hadn’t, “I would have loved such a set.”

Should she have gotten him a quill set instead?

She banished the thought and shook her head, “I just… I feel a bit flushed is all.”

“Did  _ you _ have any of those cookies Hondo made?” He asked with a slight smile, but the concern never left his eyes, “I could walk you back to the common room if you’d like.” 

Satine tried not to let herself enjoy how he worried over her, because she never wanted to be an additional concern to his already stacked plate, but her heart seized up for a moment all the same and she smiled genuinely.

“No, I’m alright, thank you. I’d at least like to make it through Secret Santa and the ugly sweater contest.”

“That’s just because you think I’ll win.” He smirked, “Though I didn’t enter.”

They both knew he didn’t have to. Cody definitely already did that for him.

* * *

Anakin was unsure why he didn’t expect to be in the same room as Padm é Amidala tonight or why being around her seemed to unearth him entirely. He and Rex traditionally ate most meals within enough range where Anakin could admire her from a distance without appearing too obvious in his appreciation. However, being at the same social event as her derived butterflies in his stomach and he had to remind himself not to stare.

In fact, when she walked in, he’d still been raving about the amazing gift Obi-Wan had given him and had to promptly tuck it behind his back in fear that she would think it silly that he was still invested in childhood characters. 

“Alright, you need to talk to her.” Rex groaned as Anakin froze mid-conversation for the third time that night. He’d gotten quite interested in who Spider-Man and other superheroes were and actually wanted to hear about them. The trouble was, Anakin’s brain wasn’t working quite properly yet.

“What?” Anakin snapped, “Are you crazy?”

“It’ll be like ripping off a bandage!”

“No, it’ll be like ripping off my eyebrows. One by one.” He said dramatically, “It was so awkward last time.”

“I don’t think she saw it that way.” Rex reasoned. 

“Oh yeah? Well, I don’t see her exactly openly talking to me in public, do you?”

“No, but that’s because you generally run away before she can even see you.” He said. 

That was a fair point whether he liked it or not. It was one of the reasons Anakin had taken the underground tunnels as often as he did. He didn’t want to risk running into Padm é and blurting out the first secret that came to his mind. Next thing he knew, he was going to accidentally say where the enchanted map even came from. 

Still, Padm é looked exceptional next to her friends, Sab é and Dorm é, who honestly could have been her sisters due to their physical similarities. While likely nice girls, Anakin could always differentiate Padmé from her brilliant and kind smile and eternally sweet demeanor. She carried herself professionally and was clearly a star pupil in all of her classes, but wasn’t by any means a know it all or a stickler for the rules. Tonight, Padmé seemed to have her hair woven around a wreath of holly with each curl tied around its own branch. He wondered how long it took her to do that. Her white sweater was far from ugly and had sparkly snowflakes on the front.

“I can’t go over there while her friends are there.” Anakin said, “They’ll laugh.”

“Alright, mate, consider this my gift to you then.” Rex sighed before pooling two glasses of red punch and setting out towards the girls. On his way, whether planned or not, tripped over one of the Auror’s- an extremely old Thisspiasian male named Oppo Rancisis- long green, squishy, body, and spilled both drinks onto Padmé’s friends. 

Anakin was still not sure if this was part of the plan, because Rex looked as horrified as the two girls and even Padmé. Anakin grabbed what he believed was a napkin and what was actually the entire tablecloth, and yanked it to bring over to the girls as an attempt at a heroic stunt. Unfortunately, this drew even more attention to him and the snacks and food went crashing to the ground- shattering the bowls and plates into a thousand jagged pieces. 

“Way to go,  _ Skytalker _ .” Sebulba and his goons snickered from the corner, but Professor Dooku had it right as rain with the matter of a flick of the wand.

Pre Vizsla also rolled his eyes and continued talking to Veraslayn Kast, a fellow first year Ravenclaw. Clearly, Viz had found his own crowd that didn’t include Anakin. 

“Reparo!” He said and while in class, Anakin and company had mostly utilized this spell to fix simple broken objects that were snapped clean into two or three even parts, he had managed to return everything to its previous unharmed state. Even the tablecloth that Anakin gripped tightly slipped through his fingers and slid beneath each object without fail. Dooku looked ready to admonish Anakin for his brashness, but was fortunately distracted by the mess that Rex had caused with Sabé and Dormé. 

Padmé, gentle and caring as ever, was also hovering over her friends while Rex profusely apologized and Professor Dooku swooped over to assist. However, she was slightly boxed out of the situation, which left Anakin his prime opening.

“Are they okay?” He asked and handed her a cup of the punch.

She turned to him and accepted the glass. “Oh, Anakin! Yes, I’m sure it was just an accident.”

Sabé, who was notoriously a little snippier than Padmé, didn’t look like she believed that even as Rex desperately tried to help. 

Anakin, on the other hand, was simply caught up in the fact that Padmé Amidala  _ knew his name _ ! 

“Professor Dooku is kind of an expert at fixing things.” He nodded back towards the mess he had accidentally caused, “I can speak from experience on that.”

She smiled, “Yeah, we’re fortunate to have him. His Defense Against the Dark Arts class doesn’t pull any punches. Especially once you get past your first year.”

A silence passed over them and Anakin tried to divert the conversation  _ somewhere _ … Anywhere, but was coming up empty. He hadn’t expected Rex to hop immediately into a plan without consulting him! That was… Well, that was typically Anakin’s go-to maneuver and he made the mental note to apologize for any previous and future acts of recklessness.

“So, uh…” He stumbled over his words further when taking the time to look at how beautiful she looked, “Are you an angel?”

She raised her eyebrows in surprise and confusion, “Sorry?”

His face brimmed a deep red and hoped that the various red and green lighting would detract away from that seeming so obvious. 

“Are you an angel?” He repeated, “I mean, it  _ is _ Christmas, and you’re dressed in white. Plus, you’ve even got the halo.” He referenced the intricately woven curls that he’d been captivated by earlier.

Realization dawned on her features and she smiled brilliantly. “I hadn’t even thought about that earlier, but if anyone asks, that’s what I’m going with.”

“I don’t see why anyone would question it.” He said with an easy shrug. 

“You’re a funny little guy, you know that?” She chuckled and Anakin joined in on her laughter, though it was only to disguise the breath that left him at such a gut punch. Worst of all was how oblivious she was to such a comment’s weight.

_ Little guy _ .

He was shorter than her, though admittedly not by too much. Anakin’s mother swore he had several growth spurts left in him, but whenever he pressed if his father was tall, she always said silly things like that didn’t matter much in the end. All that mattered was his character. In this moment, Anakin had to beg to differ.

He took a long sip of his own drink to give himself something to do. He wasn’t sure how he was going to get past this one.

* * *

“Hondo Ohnaka has entered the building!” A loud and jolly voice boomed through the room. 

Hondo took great pride in winning the ugly sweater contest every year. Qui-Gon always joked that Obi-Wan could be a top contender thanks to his family’s boundless cluster of “traditional” apparel, but Hondo made the honest effort every year and for that, Obi-Wan was relieved to be spared of the embarrassment. 

This year, the notorious pirate was wearing a fairly plain sweater with two large holes cut out over the planes of his chest, exposing his russet, reddish-brown skin. Surrounding the holes were two sets of googly eyes and felt antlers. Covering where nipples would normally be showcased, were little red stickers.

“Ah, Hondo.” Qui-Gon eyed the boy carefully, “How… Creative?”

“You said no obscenities this year and I listened!” He said, “I decided to take notes from Kenobi and borrow a sweater from my dear mother this year!”

“Charming woman, by the sounds of it.” Fives nudged Echo.

Obi-Wan’s mother  _ rarely _ exposed her ankles around the house let alone wear something so… Open… In public. She had plenty to say of Hondo’s family when they weren’t listening at the holiday parties. 

“Oh, indeed!” Hondo said brightly. 

“What took you so long, anyway?” Bail asked. “I passed you when returning from my patrol this evening. You said you were on your way here.”

“Just meeting with some friends,” Hondo shrugged easily, but Obi-Wan looked to Satine in curiosity. She seemed suspicious too. “My mother always taught me to be fashionably late so as to keep people on their toes. This year, of course, was no different.”

“Is that what we were doing?” Murmured Aayla. 

“All the same, let’s exchange gifts already. We’re getting antsy.” Stass said.

“Some more than others.” Cody said with a wry smile that was shot down immediately by one of Satine’s piercing glares, though Obi-Wan didn’t understand why. 

They all walked over to a leather couch in the corner of the room. One of the ghosts, a mangy wookiee named Itchy, floated around dressed in what appeared to be a withered red robe tied with a golden tassel. It was difficult to decipher Shyriiwook if it wasn’t a language you’d grown around, but Obi-Wan believed he was singing a song of sorts. It was tough to make out directly, but believed he was referring to an occasion called “Life Day”, which was the annual holiday celebrated in wookiee culture.

“Hey, Itchy! Have I got a good time for you,” Hondo said gleefully and moved to get up and go fetch this “good time” but was yanked back back onto the couch by Cody, “If you liked Holographic Wow by Mermeia-”

Itchy seemed genuinely interested in such a deal, but Satine shut him down, “You can’t sell to ghosts.”

“Is that a rule? Show me the rulebook!” He complained.

“No, it’s  _ impossible _ .” She rolled her eyes. “They don’t have currency.”

Hondo didn’t seem so sure and made a motion to talk to Itchy later after the party. If it was possible for anyone, it was him. 

As it stood, Obi-Wan had Aayla, Aayla had Hondo, Hondo had Bail, Bail had Stass, Stass had Cody, Cody had Satine, Which meant Satine had…

Padmé Amidala’s high pitched shriek from across the room put a definitive halt to all recreational activities. Qui-Gon and Dooku were there in two short paces. Obi-Wan lurched to his feet, noticing with growing dread that Anakin Skywalker lay on the ground, seizing and gasping for air like a fish out of water, muttering incoherent phrases that seemed to further startle the two professors.

* * *

There was only darkness for Anakin Skywalker. He wasn’t sure how he got here. Or more accurately, did not know where  _ here _ was. He walked along a charcoal plane of solid ground, but somehow felt like he was underwater.

The only thing aglow in the midst of his mind’s eye was a mirror. Without hesitation, he approached it and gazed at his reflection, seeing someone he did not recognize. Instead of being a small 11 year old with floppy blond hair, the reflection was of a large man before him, dressed in a suit of armor that was the color of the night sky. He looked down at him, unmoving and unemotional. 

“This isn’t real.” He whispered, but didn’t recognize his voice. Instead, it came out like a quiet hiss.

“Sacrifice.” The man said, voice deep and almost electronic. 

“No.” Anakin returned calmly, still speaking in nothing more than hisses.

“It is your destiny.” And with that, he removed a bright blue orb from his pocket, illuminating the space. Anakin reached out and touched the mirror- or was it a window? The cool surface was solid and impenetrable beneath his touch. And yet, he felt a weight in the pocket of his robes and never broke eye contact with the black eyes that stared into his soul.

“You will defeat the sith.” He said. “It is your destiny.”

* * *

Qui-Gon had scooped Anakin into his arms and hauled him off to the hospital wing before Dooku or anyone could speak otherwise. However, he felt more than saw the presence of his own mentor at his side. Additionally, Obi-Wan was not far behind and took long strides to catch up to them. The rest of the party had been disbanded while remaining prefects and professors escorted students back to their rooms without further comment.

Madame Nema met them at the door, bezoar at the ready the moment he was set down at one of the cots. Qui-Gon, while shaken, did have enough awareness to stretch out an arm to physically hold Obi-Wan back from going to him. It was difficult, watching the ones you cared about suffer, but it was imperative to check one’s emotions in times of strife.

Obi-Wan straightened his back and looked up at Qui-Gon as if to desperately ask what was happening. He wished he had an actual answer.

Dooku had immediately been able to identify that Anakin was poisoned, but  _ no _ one could explain the utterances that escaped the boy’s mouth. Luckily, no one else had heard save for the three of them. Who knew what others might do with that information?

Madame Nema wasted no time in applying the bezoar into Anakin’s mouth and forcefully shoving it down with necessary aggression. It was difficult to watch, but it felt like a disservice not to. Obi-Wan winced from beside him and Qui-Gon placed a firm hand on the boy’s shoulders. 

He could already see guilt taking shape in being unable to protect Anakin from such an event, but it would be hypocritical to assuage any of Obi-Wan’s fears when Qui-Gon still felt his own.

For a moment, everything was impossibly still and while Qui-Gon felt the weight of the wizarding world dangling from a thread, he also saw, for the first time, the similarities between Shmi and Anakin and it became near unbearable to admit that he failed her- that he failed her son. Beyond that, most startling, was the fact that this was just a young boy who got caught in the crosshairs.

When he lunged forward in a coughing fit, the world turned technicolor again and everyone in the room took a big sigh. Madame Nema offered him a glass of milk, which she said would help soothe any of the burning sensations left behind from poison. Anakin didn’t dispute and accepted it gratefully.

“What happened?” Anakin coughed, but was given a stern look by Madame Nema, who insisted he kept drinking.

“There will be plenty of time for that.” She said sternly, “First, you must let your system settle, young Skywalker.”

She was right. There was plenty of time to deliberate, but the truth of the matter was that someone attempted to murder an 11 year old boy at Qui-Gon’s party. Within the safety of Hogwarts! It all seemed impossible to believe, even for Qui-Gon, but he had to prioritize Anakin’s health first and foremost. 

“How are you feeling, Anakin?” Qui-Gon knelt at the bedside. 

When Anakin finished his milk, he handed the glass back to Madame Nema and thanked her before turning back to the three of them, “A little groggy, sir, but I don’t remember anything.”

“Did you ingest anything that tasted peculiar?” Dooku asked.

“I don’t remember.” He said glumly, “I ate a lot at the party.”

Obi-Wan snapped his fingers, “When you fell, you were holding a glass of punch.”

This could be confirmed by the red stain that was imprinted across his shirt.

“Ah, man!” Anakin grimaced, “My mum isn’t going to like this.”

No, she wasn’t, and not for the reasons that Anakin believed.

“And you don’t remember anything while you were out…” Qui-Gon said, keeping his voice genial. “At all?”

Anakin sagged forward a bit, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Qui-Gon said firmly, “This was not your doing. Someone played a very mean trick and if it was in the punch bowl, it could have been meant for anyone and everyone. What we care for most is how you’re feeling, Anakin.”

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement and looked over to a very contemplative Dooku, who looked utterly floored as to how this might have happened. He tried to hide it, but Qui-Gon could see flickers of disappointment in his mentor’s dark eyes, because this was no simple attack and Anakin’s reaction was just as complicated in nature.

Because it was not that he was uttering nonsense, but parseltongue. 

* * *

“You have failed me for the  _ last  _ time, Tyranus.” Sidious hissed as he administered thousands of bolts of bright blue lightning onto his withering apprentice. 

Tyranus didn’t cower, only panted heavily as his consciousness began to fade. “Should we not be in pursuit of the boy?”

“YOU FOOL!” He shouted, hidden by the confines of his obsidian cloak, “The boy is protected. We must break down those barriers before we retrieve him.”

He shouldn’t have survived. It was impossible! 

“And then we can rise.”

“There will be no  _ we _ , Tyranus. Only I.” He spat, “You have seen to that.”

“But Master, ARGH-” He groaned in agony at an additional wave of electricity coursing through his veins. He was old, not primed to bounce back from this with ease. He began to see a hazy dark gate opening to him, beckoning him, but Tyranus knew his time was not up. He knew this wasn’t over. The hisses of the boy rang through his ears.

“He had a vision.” He gasped and the electricity stopped. “He… He spoke your tongue.”

* * *

Obi-Wan didn’t return to the Ravenclaw common room until daybreak. He knew he wasn’t going to sleep after that ordeal anyway. When he signed up to be a mentor and a prefect, he had no idea that it would require this many sleepless nights. It wasn’t like he would change anything- well, he would. He’d change the fact that Anakin had been victim to not one, but  _ two _ near-death experiences this year. This one had been painfully close, despite what Madame Nema insisted in her tones of confidence. 

He had nearly forgotten that he was expected to be heading home this evening. Qui-Gon was personally taking Anakin back to his mother’s flat, claiming that he was still a bit weak to make the train ride. Obi-Wan normally would have argued that traveling via portkey or Floo powder often took more out of a person than the train ever did. However, for the sake of discretion, it might have been the wiser choice.

Who was he to dispute with the two wisest professors at Hogwarts anyway?

He ran a hand through his hair, which began to droop forward and took a heavy seat on the couch, staring at the hearth, which had long since simmered out. They’d been able to confirm that there was poison administered to the punch, but plenty had drunk from it the entire evening. It must have been added shortly before Anakin retrieved some. 

Dooku claimed that Sebulba, a notorious bully, was lurking around the table then and that Anakin had even accidentally knocked the entire display over before Dooku, himself, fixed it. More curious to Obi-Wan, was that Pre Vizsla had also been around the table at the time. Neither Qui-Gon or Dooku seemed to believe students capable of this, but if Viz was sneaking around the way that Obi-Wan believed he might be, maybe-

“Ben?” Satine’s tired voice shattered his thoughts and he hung his heavy head up to meet her gaze.

She was standing right in front of him, not looking like she’d managed much sleep either in the same clothes from the night before and slightly tousled hair. He still thought she looked smart, even if she might argue otherwise. It was unlikely that she cared much given the circumstances.

“Is he okay?” She whispered; concern writing her features as she scanned his face. 

Obi-Wan couldn’t bring himself to bring up his  _ very _ severe accusations against her mentee when she was so obviously worried about the life of his, even when he knew she didn’t always believe Anakin was the best choice. 

He nodded slowly and she released a breath.

“I’d assumed the worst.” She said softly.

“I did too.” He said and leaned back. She joined him on the couch, her knee just a hair away from touching his and she looked at his hand as though contemplating on taking it. She looked up at his eyes instead.

“Do they know what happened?”

“It seems he was poisoned.” He said groggily, “Something in the punch. Whether it was intended for Anakin or not is… Under scrutiny.”

“Do you think this has to do with the Zillo Beast?” She asked suddenly and truthfully, Obi-Wan hadn’t even considered that. Anakin had stabbed the beast and been the reason it was detained. Surely, there were people upset about that. 

“I hadn’t considered that.” He said,”Padmé Amidala said he dropped so quickly after drinking the punch that it must have contained several lethal doses within it.”

“So… He shouldn’t have lived.”

“No.” Obi-Wan said grimly.

“I’m glad he did.” She said.

“Me too,” He asserted, “There was enough poison in that punch to kill five trolls and yet a simple bezoar cured Anakin enough that he’s eating milk and cookies in the hospital wing as we speak.” 

“Palpatine brought him those?” She asked.

“How’d you know?”

“He’s very clear about his favoritism for Anakin.” She said simply, “I only figured.”

He wasn’t sure why that mattered much now, but didn’t comment on it. Instead they sat together and reveled in the silence. Soon, students would come pouring down the stairs, ready to head off to breakfast for one last time before returning for the new year. The previous night’s events put much into perspective, but also raised many questions. Surely, it would take over his thoughts all of break while serving little fish brain horeuveres at his parent’s party.

“What time is it?” He asked, unable to tell from the rising sun, “We should probably prepare to escort the first years.” He moved to get up and Satine did the same. He placed his hands in his pockets, thoughts swarming with Anakin and who would ever even have access to that much poison.

“Oh, before I forget,” She hurried, “Stay right there.”

He did as he was told and Satine was up the stairs leading up to the girls’ dormitory and back before the bookcase could even fully swing shut behind her. She was red faced and a bit out of breath from hurrying, but in her hands was a little present.

“I know it doesn’t offset the trauma of recent events,” She said and grimaced a bit as she outstretched the present towards him, “But unfortunately, it seems now is as good a time as any to give you this.”

He’d completely forgotten about presents in the chaos, but it wasn’t until now that he absently wondered what became of Anakin’s Spider-Man notebook. He sincerely hoped that Rex retrieved it for him. 

He felt a wash of affection for her as he examined the presentation of the gift. It was a relatively small box with a pressed navy ribbon neatly tied in four quadrants. He doubted she used magic to perfect such even and smooth trappings. When his eyes flickered back to hers, there was an uncharacteristic shyness that boldly contrasted her typical assertive confidence. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she excitedly watched him slowly unravel and unfold the wrapping paper.

“You know wrapping paper is meant to be ripped, right?” She said teasingly as he took special care to fold the silver wrapping paper and set it aside.

“You did such a nice job, I’d hate to ruin it.” He said simply and her eyes twinkled a bit in the rising morning sun. His pending exhaustion and decreasing anxiety caused him to linger on that a bit longer than he normally would. 

“Go on,” She smiled encouragingly and he slowly lifted the lid of the box to reveal the round face of a watch. His breath caught in his throat as it ticked onwards in perfect time. It hadn’t been of wizard make, which was obvious by its handcrafted backing that had a smooth mahogany finish. The writing on the beige face was simple- each number written in silvery roman numerals that matched the color of its hands. 

“H-How?” He asked reverently as he ran his thumb over the glass. Realistically, it shouldn’t have worked in the castle as all muggle-made mechanical products did not. It was always disappointing to Obi-Wan, but this ticked on as though there wasn’t a single magical force against such a possibility.

“Well, summer left me a little bored at times.” She said, suddenly seeming a bit hesitant again, “And you’re always so concerned about being late… So, I figured, why not practice a bit of enchantment while I had the time?”

He stared for a minute longer at the watch, eyes glued to the way the second hand ticked around the face with ease and fluidity. 

“How’d you know you’d have me for the gift exchange?” He asked.

Her cheeks brightened, “I-er, well, I didn’t, but it seemed… Well, you have a birthday.” She added tartly at the end, “You’d have gotten it at some point.”

He wasn’t concerned about that in the slightest, just… In awe, at the obvious thought that went into producing this for him. Not only did it suit him and would be something he could wear around always, but it embodied a craftsmanship he’d always revered and it had been cultivated by a friend.

His best friend.

“It’ll never die.” She added, “Or at least, it shouldn’t.”

“It won’t.” He said firmly and looked up to meet her eyes and smiled, “Knowing your level of skill, it won’t.”

“So, you like it?” She asked a little nervously and he immediately remembered that he hadn’t quite thanked her explicitly yet and released a breathy laugh of his own.

“Oh, yes, sorry! It’s just…” He trailed off and found the words he was searching for, He swallowed, “This is the nicest thing anyone’s ever given me.”

She stared at him in understanding that reflected both parts of relief and a bit of sadness that he didn’t want. Not now. This was something very good in the midst of an uncertain time. She didn’t say anything else and gently took the watch from his hands- had it been anyone else, he might have gripped a bit tighter- and unclasped it before carefully wrapping the simple leather band around his wrist. 

He kept his gaze trained on the watch and tapped it gently, “Now I’ll have no reason to be late.”

Her fingers brushed against his wrist from beneath the band, securing that it fit snugly, before returning her hands in a tight clasp in front of her. They heard, from a near distance, the sounds of stampeding little feet approaching down the stairs, but Obi-Wan couldn’t bring himself to move from where he was. Satine also looked glued in place and very pleased with herself that he liked it.

“I’ll hold you to that.” She grinned.

* * *

When Qui-Gon awoke the next morning in the chair beside Anakin’s hospital bed, he lurched forward at the horrifying realization that the bed was completely empty. His rush of fears were quickly abated by a gentle hand on his bicep, which belonged to Madame Nema, who didn’t appear the least bit concerned.

“The boy is fine.” She said, “Just went to grab a quick breakfast before the train ride home. Mr. Kenobi escorted him down.”’

When his eyes fell to the small pair of black shoes sprawled on the ground, she chuckled, “He was so eager, he couldn’t be bothered to put his shoes on!”

He shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips, before making the mental note to instruct Anakin to wipe off his shoes before going home. He’d hate to have him track in whatever gray ash lined the bottom on his mother’s carpet. The boy certainly ran all over.

However, not for the first time in that 24 hour period, Qui-Gon breathed a sigh of relief. There was still the matter of Anakin nearly losing his life the night before and the curious questions of  _ who _ and  _ why _ , but he would settle for the peace of the present. Grounding himself in the moment was something Dooku always instructed him to do, no matter how often they studied the future.

“I believe it’s worth knowing that the active ingredient in the punch was Zillo Beast blood.” She said. 

“Zillo Beast blood?” Qui-Gon frowned and stood to his feet, taking in the rising orange sun that crawled over the lake, “That’s… Impossible.”

“Indeed, but did Professor Palpatine not take a sample of the beast after it attacked?” She returned warily.

Yes, but  _ everyone _ knew that. It would be too… Obvious, right? And it was supposed to be to study the components of the beast. Unless, that wasn’t the entire story. 

He breathed in, trying not to jump to any quick assumptions, but a boy’s life was on the line for the second time in a semester. Palpatine hadn’t even been at the party at the time and  _ plenty _ of others had drunk from the punch since he had left Plus, he had taken a great liking to Anakin in class and when the professors all gathered together to take bets on the Head Boy/Girl of the first years, Palpatine always suggested Anakin. Everyone laughed, but Qui-Gon. 

Still, it would be foolish not to assess this glaring indiscretion and went straight for the Headmaster’s office. The door was already open when he arrived and he stopped just as he was about to raise a knuckle to the door to knock, mouth falling open just a smidge at seeing Professor Palpatine standing in front of Yoda’s desk.

“Professor Qui-Gon.” Yoda greeted, “Recovering, young Skywalker is?”

“Er- Yes, Headmaster. He’s at breakfast. I simply wanted to inform you that he was feeling much better.”

“Oh, that is such a relief.” Palpatine said with a hand over his chest, gray eyes swirling with genuine concern and Qui-Gon tried his best to seem both unassuming as well as not to be toiled with. “I feared the worst, I really did.”

“Missing, the Zillo Beast sample is.” Yoda said gravely.

Qui-Gon furrowed his brow, “It was stolen from your study?”

“I have it completely locked up.” Palpatine paced the floor, “And I’m always extra positive to ensure that every precaution is taken to ensure that no wandering minds develop any ideas. There are far too many lethal ingredients that should never see the light of day.”

“Signs of break-in, there were not?” Yoda asked.

“None.” Palpatine then paused, seeming to recall something, “Well, now that you mention it, there was a rather large footprint near the farthest wall of my study. The perpetrator must have been quite large.”

“What kind of footprint?” Qui-Gon asked.

“As though he walked through gray ash and rubble to get in.”

“Protect the boy, we must.” Yoda said, “Look into this, we will, but quiet, we must be.” 

Qui-Gon sighed. Sometimes, it felt like the professors at the school cared more for its reputation than what was best for the students. While Yoda was always wary of outsiders, Qui-Gon always felt that a fresh perspective was safer. It was evident that this likely wasn’t Palpatine (though he wasn’t ruling anything out), but it was  _ someone _ in their midst. 

* * *

Anakin had his trunk all packed and ready to go and was just about to join Rex on the train before he was stopped by the surprising cameo of Professor Qui-Gon, who was holding up his pair of discarded shoes.

“Oh! I was looking for those!” He lied, but took them all the same. He sure did manage to get a lot of gunk on them. 

Qui-Gon smiled, “All packed and ready?”

“Yep! I was just going to go meet my friends at the station.”

“Actually, given the events, I believe it best we get ourselves as swiftly to your mother’s flat as possible. So, we are going to take the Floo network.”

“Uh, I don’t really want to get  _ sicker _ .” Anakin said with a cringe. 

“No, my dear boy. F-L-O-O is a powder that helps a witch or wizard travel by stepping into a fireplace.”

Over the past couple of months, Anakin learned it best to simply nod his head eagerly sometimes, because magic didn’t always make a ton of sense, even if aspects of it sounded really cool. In reality, he had many questions of standing about a burning fireplace, but despite his brimming excitement over trying something new, could only think of one.

Anakin frowned and turned back, “So, I won’t even get to say goodbye?”

“Go on, I believe they’re down in the common room.” He nodded at the door, “It’s only for two weeks.”

This was true, but despite the recent events, Hogwarts was the closest thing to a true home that Anakin ever had and was hesitant to give that up. If his mum could live there too, it would be a perfect place. Admittedly, he was a little tired still and did crave the comforts of his mother’s embrace. 

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” He said and disappeared down the stairs. 

* * *

While he would have enjoyed spending one last afternoon with his friends on his way back to his mother’s flat, Anakin was a little too impressed over the Floo network to give it too much concern. It felt a bit hot for a moment, but that could have been the flames from the fireplace in Qui-Gon’s office. He’d been nervous to accidentally blurt the wrong address, but after a slight tugging sensation, and a puff of emerald flames that cooled as fast as they appeared, Anakin was in his mother’s flat again.

As per Qui-Gon’s instructions, he stepped out of the fireplace and waited. Not a moment later, the much larger wizard had to squeeze his way out of the fireplace in order to reach the interior. It was almost just as impressive to watch as it was to experience and he had an array of questions and comments about how it worked, but all were silenced when Shmi Skywalker stole his gaze by leaning in the doorway.

“Who wants cookies?” She asked with a bright smile that reminded Anakin that he’d been wrong to believe that Hogwarts was the only home he’d ever known. Home had always been wherever she was. 

* * *

“It was kind of you to escort him home.” Shmi said carefully, but only once she was sure Anakin was no longer pretending to be asleep, but actually asleep. A mother always knew.

Qui-Gon, for as large as he was in stature and as broad as his shoulders were, shifted in his stance uncomfortably. He’d stayed for dinner at her insistence, because she knew there had to be a reason Anakin was receiving such a privilege as a Floo escort. It had never been done when she was at Hogwarts and she didn’t have the time to answer when his owl came at the very last minute before she was about to leave for King’s Cross.

“I heard about the Zillo Beast.” She said quietly and swirled her teacup, “I’m assuming that’s not what this is about though.”

He puffed out air through his nose, an apology on his lips. Shmi was sure Qui-Gon had done everything in his power to protect her son. He had always been a gentle soul, even when they’d been in school together, which felt like it was an entire millennium ago. He’d been  _ her _ mentor back then and just as protective as her. He was the only person she truly trusted in the wizarding world as he’d helped her hide Anakin when she discovered she was having him in the first place.

Did she partially believe that was because he was always looking to the stars for answers from the ancients? Yes, but also because he cared very much about those around him.

She’d been 23 and heartbroken from her first dalliance in the muggle world. While Anakin was the greatest hidden blessing to come of a very troubling time in her life, she’d experienced  _ horrible _ dreams during the extent of her pregnancy. As a witch, she vaguely knew of their possible meanings and none of them had been pleasant for her son. 

It was why she was so hesitant to send Anakin to Hogwarts in the first place. 

He took a seat, “There was a holiday party, hosted by myself, and someone poisoned the punch with Zillo Beast venom.” 

She stared at him, “And Anakin?”

“Consumed it.” He nodded, “A simple bezoar fixed him up real quick, but I fear… This is the same person responsible. Anakin did describe a man who had been down in the depths of Hogwarts with him when the beast had been released.”

Judging by the skip in her son’s step, he’d clearly made a full recovery, but the anger that boiled her blood matched the relief that this was so.

“There’s more,” Qui-Gon said and took her hand, “In his state of… Intoxication… He spoke parseltongue.”

Shmi leaned back and let her greatest fears wash over her like stark sobriety and was surprised to find she wasn’t lashing out or screaming in Qui-Gon’s face that she’d been right and Anakin should have never been allowed to set foot on those hallowed grounds. However, she also knew, deep in her soul, that it was futile. Despite Anakin’s belief that all of his previous expulsions had been at  _ his _ fault, there had always been some level of an underlying threat as well- a sign that someone was watching him. The knowledge that he wouldn’t be safe  _ anywhere _ , even in the comforts of the home she tried to build for them, was sickening, but reality.

“What do you believe this means?” She asked, hoping for at least a sliver of positive news.

“I believe that someone is out to get your son.” He said, “I don’t know who, but it’s someone who knows the in’s and out’s of the castle quite well. And I believe with full confidence that they will attempt to strike again.”

For a minute, the space between them was only filled by the ticking clock hanging above the kitchen table.

“You must train him, Qui-Gon.” She said, “To find out what compels him to speak it. I… I know parseltongue never leads to anything good or  _ why  _ he speaks it, but…”

“This isn’t the first time,” He finished with renewed clarity.

“Never directly.” She said pointedly, “But… I’d had visions when I was pregnant with him and there was  _ always _ the hiss of snakes surrounding them. He’s a good boy, Qui-Gon. I swear to you. You must see to it that he stays in the light.”

After staring at her intently for a moment longer, contemplating the very concepts of the universe itself, he nodded.

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are a Pong Krell fan, you are NOT entitled to financial or emotional compensation. 
> 
> Also how handsome is @GalacticBandaid's Obi-Wan here? The correct answer is very.


	6. Year 1: January

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin jumps back into a second semester of shenanigans as the older students wrestle with their futures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all ready to do some investigating!

The only thing that kept Anakin from running was his grip on his mum’s hand.

“There’s no need to hurry, Ani, the train doesn’t leave for a little while longer,” And although Shmi was right, it didn’t stop him from bouncing on his toes as they got closer to the divider between 9 and 10.

“I’m sorry, I’m just so excited!” Anakin grinned. He’d had such a lovely break and it was so lovely to see his mum again, but the pull to adventure and magic was growing stronger with every step, “I can’t wait to hear about Rex’s holiday! And Obi-Wan’s. And now that Krell’s in trouble Rex and I are going to have so much fun!”

“Not too much fun I hope, don’t forget you still have classes,” She was smiling a teasing smile though and Anakin just giggled. Her smile did fade though as she brought them to a stop just in sight of the brick portal, “You’re sure you want to go back?”

“What? Of course!” Anakin dropped his mother’s hand to stand in front of her, “Hogwarts is the best! Why wouldn’t I want to go back?”

“Well I didn’t much like to hear about a beast attacking the school,” Shmi knelt down and brought her hands up to gently cup his face. Anakin tried to push down the guilty feeling. He hadn’t explicitly told the whole story to his mother, he wasn’t sure what the professor had mentioned and it didn’t make him eager to accidentally fill in anything else.

“It wasn’t a big deal,” He told her instead, “Qui-Gon and Professor Dooku had it under control. Plus I heard they’re probably going to kill it anyways,” He shrugged and Shmi sighed deeply, but Anakin couldn’t decipher anything more.

“I’m so glad you’re happy, but I want you to be careful, Anakin,” She pressed a kiss to his forehead and he squirmed trying to make sure no one he knew saw.

“I will! I’m careful!” He told her even though he was quite sure she knew of the contrary.

“You’ll be a bright wizard some day,” She smoothed down his hair one more time before standing, “Let’s go make sure of it,” He took her hand once more, adjusting his hold on his trunk with the other and the two marched carefully through to platform 9 and ¾.

The hiss of steam greeted him before he could fully even see the train. He waved a hand to clear some of the smoke out of his face before looking around for his friends. He spotted Satine first, which was a little disappointing, she was standing with what must have been her mum. They were deep into some last minute conversation, he saw her blush before her hair fell blocking her face. Girls were truly a mystery.

Then he saw a much larger group, and with an excited smile to his mother he pulled on her hand until they were both moving in that direction.

“Rex!” Anakin called with a wave and his friend looked up after shoving Echo to the side.

“Anakin!” Rex greeted and waved them over.

“Mum this is my best friend Rex,” Anakin told her excitedly, he’d never had a best friend to show off before and he absolutely didn’t want to miss out on the opportunity, “Rex this is my mum.”

“Hi,” He greeted quietly, but didn’t have to think of much else to say because Anakin charged ahead.

“That’s Cody, he’s head of the Gryffindor’s Quidditch Team,” Anakin pointed to each clone who looked in their direction with a confused smile, “That’s Echo and that’s Fives, and-” He stopped looking up at another brother with confusion, “I don’t know you,” Anakin frowned, but Rex just laughed.

“This is my older brother Hevy,” The Fett in question came over to ruffle Anakin’s hair.

“Nice to meet ya, mate,” He threw an arm around Rex, “Glad my little bro’s made a friend,”

“Shove off,” Rex squirmed out of Hevy’s arms and pushed him with all his strength, which didn’t do much to budge him.

Anakin took the opportunity to look around once more. He finally spotted his mentor standing alone by the train. He was wearing his whole uniform which stuck out like a sore thumb considering even Satine hadn’t gotten changed yet.

“There’s Obi-Wan,” Anakin pointed him out to his mother.

“Isn’t that the young man from Diagon Alley?” She looked at him curiously and Anakin rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure I already told you that,” He pulled them towards him anyways. Obi-Wan didn’t look their way until they were quite close. He turned stiffly, but smiled once he caught Anakin’s eye.

“Anakin, how was your break?” Obi-Wan greeted him before looking up at his mother.

“Obi-Wan! This is my mum,” Anakin told him, using his hands to emphasize his point like it was show and tell.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you again, ma’am,” Obi-Wan twitched forward in a sort of a half bow, and decidedly didn’t make eye contact with Anakin.

“I should thank you for looking out for my son,” Shmi smiled at him warmly and stuck her hand out to him which he took. They shook hands and Anakin watched with interest.

“He’s a bright boy, Ms. Skywalker,” Obi-Wan did look at him then. Anakin looked away quickly, feeling like he was eavesdropping.

“Pardon the interruption,” All heads turned to Satine who was approaching, “But Ben, it’s time for the prefects to begin boarding,” She held a bag quite large which he assumed was because she’d brought much more textbooks home with her than he’d ever considered.

“Quite right, Satine,” Obi-Wan nodded to her as she passed by before giving them a quick dip of his head, “If you’ll excuse me,” And he too disappeared onto the train.

“Ben?” His mother glanced down at him with a curious look.

“Don’t ask me,” Anakin threw up his hands, “Cody says she calls him that to tease him, but he sure doesn’t seem bothered,”

“I see,” His mother had a knowing look on her face as she gazed about, but what knowledge she held was unbeknownst to him.

Anakin ignored it, looking around the platform one more time searching for another person to bother, but instead his eyes fell on _her_. Padmé was further down the platform, laughing at something one of her friends must have said. As if things were happening in slow motion her hair brushed her shoulder as her head turned. Her beautiful brown eyes, and yes despite their distance to one another he knew they were such, fell upon him and she looked surprised before offering him a small smile before she turned back to her conversation.

“Is that the girl you fancy?” The spell was broken by his mother’s voice and he looked up at her appalled and pressing a finger rapidly to his lips.

“Shhhh! Don’t say that so loud!” He was probably glowing red and turning them both around to face away from her, though really he could look at her forever.

“Don’t worry, Ani dear. Your secret’s safe with me,” His mum laughed and he stared up at her. She was smiling at him and it was warm. The whistle blew and he suddenly felt a rock land in his stomach, “Looks like it’s time to go,” She knelt down and he wrapped his arms around her, not worrying about anyone seeing this time because he’d miss her hugs.

“Summer’s coming soon,” Anakin spoke into the collar of her shirt and he knew she was smiling.

“And I’ll be here waiting for you,” They pulled apart and Anakin stared at her a moment longer.

“Bye,” He said softly and she mirrored him.

“Bye, Ani.”

He was then caught by the pull of the other student’s boarding and soon found himself walking towards the compartment he and Rex had planned to meet in. They both leaned on the window, waving frantically at their family members before they disappeared from sight. 

* * *

Anakin could feel Rex’s confused stare as Anakin pulled out his charms homework. Just like him, he laid out the three assigned worksheets in front of him and hadn’t even forgotten his quillset, which was positioned right beside the notebook Obi-Wan had given him for Christmas.

“I’m sorry, am I delirious or did you do _all_ your homework over break?” Rex leafed through Anakin’s versions of the worksheets and his eyes widened comically, “Including the extra credit? Who are you and what have you done with Anakin Skywalker?”

Anakin rolled his eyes, “I don’t know if you remember, but I was poisoned a few weeks ago.”

“Well, it was a little difficult to forget!” Rex flared and looked both ways as if they were being spied on, “What’s that got to do with your sudden academic integrity?”

“Look, it had to be a grownup, is all I’m saying and who has obviously had it out for me this entire time?”

Rex paused to think and it quite ruffled Anakin that he sat in general dumbstruck confusion to contemplate this question. He smacked him on the arm.

“Windu, dummy!” He hissed.

Rex looked to the front of the classroom, where Windu began to formally collect the homework starting with Mira Bridger. He cocked his head to the side and frowned.

“So, you believe that because you slack off in this class that Windu wants you dead for it?” He sounded even more disbelieving than Obi-Wan somehow, which coiled deep inside Anakin. Why was it that despite being the center of two near-death experiences, no one seemed interested in Anakin’s theories on the matter? Wouldn’t he know better than anyone who would likely have a motive to deceive and kill him?

“I’m not sure what his reasoning for having it out for me is, but I’d really rather not give him much more of one.” Anakin said, “You know, lay low until I find out what’s really been going on.”

“We’re racking up too many mysteries, mate.” Rex said, “We haven’t even solved the Zillo Beast one just yet. Now, we’ve got attempted murder to uncover?”

“Well, you don’t _have_ to join me.” Anakin said quietly, trying not to voice his obvious disappointment.

“Like hell I don’t.” He said indignantly, “It’s personal now.”

Anakin opened his mouth to express his gratitude, but was subsequently cut off by the distracting and expectant gaze from Professor Windu, who stood over him in such a way that the morning light from behind him cast his large shadow over Anakin. 

“How was your holiday, Professor?” Anakin tried, while outstretching his homework.

Windu narrowed his eyes, as if expecting some sort of catch to the statement or for pyrotechnics to explode from the parchment. He nodded as he briefly flipped through the homework.

“This looks satisfactory, Skywalker,” His voice was still laced with suspicion.

“Well, people always tell me I should apply myself more often.” He shrugged, not sure why he had to try so hard to look innocent when he was, in fact, innocent. 

Professor Windu considered him for a moment longer than necessary, before nodding and moving along to take Rex’s homework. Anakin waited until he was two or three students down the line to release a breath. He turned to Rex, who had a curious look on his face, like he finally understood what Anakin had been getting at.

Was Windu truly surprised Anakin had done all of his homework or was he simply surprised to see him alive?

* * *

“I believe it’s quite possible this answer key has gotten to Gryffindor house.” Mace Windu said to the other Heads of Houses. 

“Did you find one?” Shaak Ti asked.

“Not quite,” Professor Windu said, “But as we discussed, I made my homework over break _very_ specific and included a question with topics unlearned just yet for first years.” 

“And?” Dooku asked, looking quite bored over his cup of tea. “Did any miscreants fall for such a question?”

“One did.” Windu answered solemnly. “Skywalker.”

Palpatine frowned, “Anakin is a very bright boy, Professor, who has been through a large ordeal. Is it not possible he simply asked for help from young Obi-Wan?”

Windu shook his head, “Kenobi also would not know where to find this information, since it is only found in _Magick Moste Evil_.”

“Which is forbidden even in the restricted section.” Shaak Ti gasped. 

* * *

“You’ll be happy to know that I achieved perfect marks on my charms homework.” Anakin chirped as he walked alongside Obi-Wan in the hallway, watching his mentor’s profile for any signs of jubilation. Despite what many assumed, he did want to impress him. He just wasn’t sure how that was possible when Obi-Wan had perfect marks in _every_ subject. 

Still, his mentor smiled brightly, “That’s excellent! All by yourself?”

Anakin faltered a bit, “Well, my mum helped a little. I swear Windu puts trick questions in there.”

Obi-Wan smiled a little, but had that look in his eyes that was also a bit sad. It flickered a moment later and was gone before Anakin could even ask. He turned his head forward and quickly admonished two second years who were running in the hallway.

“Professor Windu has always taught an advanced class.” Obi-Wan said coolly. “You could stand to learn a lot from him.”

“Like how to poison someone?”

He stopped dead in his tracks and frowned, “You believe Windu is behind what happened to you?”

Surprisingly to Anakin, he wasn’t really negating this claim.

“I don’t have proof.” He said quietly, “But even Rex has noticed that the guy was eyeing me up real carefully today in class. Not just when I did all my homework either. It was like he expected me to explode or something.”

“Believe it or not, Anakin, Windu has had more troublesome students than you in the past. If the motive behind your near fatality was because the person was annoyed, Hogwarts would essentially be a gravesite.”

“So, what are we going to do? Wait around until he tries to kill me _again_? You know there’s an expression about third time being the charm, right?”

Obi-Wan did not look like he’d heard that expression before, but shook his head to continue, “I need you to be careful.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that like I’m the one who welcomed being poisoned?” He complained.

Obi-Wan sighed and led Anakin to his next class, “I’m not blaming you in the slightest. Just be wary of your surroundings. Trust your gut, but do not let your unyielding suspicions of Windu cloud your judgment.”

“And if it is Windu?” Anakin asked. “I’m not even sure I know who I would go to about that. I know I’ve only been here for a semester, but the chain of command here is not so hot in terms of reporting people.”

Obi-Wan winced, catching what Anakin was hinting at immediately, “You can trust Qui-Gon and myself to do right by you.”

Anakin knew this much. Obi-Wan had been the one person who utilized his power to catch Krell in a trap and to bring him to justice, forcing Windu to see what he wouldn’t. As for Qui-Gon, Anakin’s mother trusted him, which meant that by extension, Anakin did too.

Was that going to stop the dreams that kept haunting him with the mechanical man all dressed in black?

* * *

“Qui-Gon?” Obi-Wan hardly knocked on the door before pushing it open. Qui-Gon didn’t mind either way, he knew, but courtesy was deeply ingrained in his mannerisms. Qui-Gon didn’t glance up immediately, but a warm smile on his face was enough to welcome him further into the room.

“And what brings you to my office this evening,” Qui-Gon did look up, allowing a bookmark to slide between the pages of his book as it fluttered shut. Obi-Wan’s eyes skimmed the cover and his eyebrows drew together as he considered the literature.

“You’re reading about potions?” He couldn’t help but ask, tempted to pick up the book for himself to see what was capturing his former mentor’s attention.

“What? I’m not allowed to have broader interests?” He said with a glimmer of amusement in his eyes, but that too faded, “I’m sure you recall the holiday party,” And Obi-Wan’s eyes widened just slightly, “For something so terrible to happen to a student right under my nose, well, I do want to look into it.”

“It’s not your fault, Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan felt he should say it. Qui-Gon would never let something like that happen if he’d had the means to stop it.

“Perhaps,” He answered slowly, easily dodging any such guilt that he may have, “It never hurts to look into things. If we let our eyes fall shut we’ll miss much more than just the evidence,” He smiled at Obi-Wan who finally sat down on the chair opposite the desk, “You proved such things yourself before the break, exposing injustice that slipped under the radar.”

“Well, it wasn’t just me,” Obi-Wan reminded him, “If it wasn’t for Cody I may not have known anything was amiss, and without Anakin and Rex’s involvement we may have not been able to provide enough proof.”

“It’s not much of an investigation if there are not people to investigate,” Qui-Gon pointed out. Obi-Wan considered that and the two sat listening to the crackling of the fire and the portraits above them making comments. Qui-Gon’s chair creaked as he leaned forward and Obi-Wan’s eyes snapped back to him. He didn’t have to say anything more because Obi-Wan knew he was waiting for him to answer his very first question.

“Anakin has a suspicion,” At his words Qui-Gon’s eyes shot up that had clearly not been what he was expecting, “I’m not sure I fully believe his assumptions since his judgement often seems clouded.”

“Anything is worth being considered here,” He told him, “Anakin almost died. If he has someone in mind then he at least deserves that we hear him out,” Still Obi-Wan hesitated before speaking.

“He thinks it might be Professor Windu,” He admitted, “Though I fear it may just be an accusation based mostly on his own dislike,” Qui-Gon hummed and sat back in his chair, so far in fact that Obi-Wan wondered if he’d fall.

“I’ll admit Professor Windu wasn’t a top suspect, but if Anakin thinks so I’ll have to keep it in mind,” He took a moment to think before looking back to Obi-Wan and smiling, “I’m thankful you came to me with this information, Obi-Wan,” Obi-Wan felt warm suddenly, a feeling he had to assume was pride.

“I can help you, Professor,” Obi-Wan told him suddenly, and Qui-Gon blinked in surprise.

“My dear boy, don’t you have a lot on your plate as it is?” He asked, considering him with kind eyes.

“It’s not as if I can blow off such a matter, Anakin is my _mentee_ ,” He stressed, “I was- Well, I was quite worried for him you know. I heard you escorted him home yourself,” It took him a lot of practice to be able to keep his eyes on Qui-Gon’s rather than to look away.

“I was worried for him too,” Qui-Gon nodded to him, “I suppose if I left you to your own devices you’d end up launching your own investigation anyway,” He sighed, “Prefects do tend to stick their noses into things,” Obi-Wan was about to retort, but Qui-Gon laughed, “I’d be happy to have a little help with the reading at least.”

* * *

School had barely begun being back in session and the halls were already ablaze with discussion on the following year. Satine had found the infamous 5th year letter folded on her bed where there hadn’t been one when she’d woken up. It seemed if you didn’t grow up with magic it would always have a sort of charm to it.

The letter was standard, reminding the 5th years that the classes they chose for 6th and 7th year would be those they took their N.E.W.T.S. for and therefore, extremely important. Before they even took their O.W.L.S. it seemed they’d be making educated guesses about the rest of their lives.

She held the parchment in hand as she made her way into the great hall. There were a few small tables pushed towards the sides of the room making for a large area in the center for students to play games or have indoor picnics; things that would normally happen outside if it wasn’t for the snow that graced the landscape. She still liked to walk around the grounds in the winter, but couldn’t deny it was much dryer to sit on a blanket in a nice warm castle.

It took her little time to spot her boys and just a little more time to dodge a flying hacky sack before she could take her place next to Cody. She’d normally have sat somewhere between Cody and Ben, but Ben was currently lying on the ground staring up at the ceiling.

“Why is this blanket so scratchy?” She shifted from where she’d been leaning on her hand to sitting so that her cloak was the only thing coming into contact with the material. Cody just shrugged, but Ben dragged himself up into a sitting position.

“Really now, you can bring the sheet next time,” He was glaring and that really did explain it.

“Nevermind that,” Satine let it go and waved the piece of parchment at them, “When did you get assigned to meet with the headmaster?”

“I’ve got mine next week,” Cody started and Satine and Ben both winced.

“Doesn’t leave you a lot of time to decide then, does it?” Satine questioned, but Cody shrugged.

“It doesn’t matter what I take as long as it won’t divert my attention away from Quidditch,” Ben looked at him curiously.

“Does it ever bother you not having a back up plan?” He asked and Cody just sighed and gazed over Ben’s shoulder.

“I’d figure something out.”

“What about you, Ben? When’s yours?” Satine poked him in the leg with her shoe and he brought out his own letter from the folds of his cloak.

“Pretty late in the month,” He showed them his letter and Satine compared it with hers.

“I’m a couple days before you,” She hummed, “I guess we’ll have time to think.”

“I’m sure giving the Ravenclaws extra time to think was intentional,” Cody pointed out with a grin.

“You may have a point there, Cody,” She looked at both of the letters before handing Ben’s back to him, “I already know I want to continue in Qui-Gon’s class, but I’m not sure I’m cut out for the advanced Arithmancy classes.”

“You would be brilliant,” Ben argued and she looked up at him surprised, “I mean, you’re already one of the smartest in the class.”

“With the other smartest one being you,” She reminded him with a wink and he floundered.

“I’m not important right now,” He shook a finger in their direction and although it was clear his wording hadn’t been intentional it still made Satine frown.

“How were your holidays, Ben?” Satine asked and Ben stared at her a beat longer than necessary.

“As good as you could expect,” He shrugged, “I’d really rather not reflect on it much. What I _do_ want to know is where you got the impression that you’d be rubbish at Advanced Arithmancy.”

“I never said rubbish,” She narrowed her eyes at him, “But if you must know I just don’t find the subject matter as interesting as History of Magic or Charms. I’m not sure if I’d want to replace it with something else though, wouldn’t that be a waste of time?”

“Well if you are going to change it, now’s the time to decide,” Cody cut in, “It’s nearly impossible to switch classes 6th to 7th year and still score well on your N.E.W.T.S.” Satine stared at him before running a hand through her hair.

“Oh dear, that certainly doesn’t help,” She chewed on her lip as she gazed at the list of possible classes, “At least I know I’m not taking potions,”

“See that’s one thing out of the way!” Cody punched her lightly in the shoulder, “I should probably take this opportunity to drop History of Magic before I fail out, shame there’s no History of Quidditch,” Ben rolled his eyes.

“You don’t need to take a class you could teach,” He pointed out and Cody laughed.

“Then explain Satine taking Muggle Studies,” Cody poked her and she swatted his hand away.

“Even though I’m knowledgeable about muggles that doesn’t mean I’m knowledgeable in the way wizard’s believe muggles and muggle technology to be,” Satine explained, “Someday I’ll show you both some muggle things, I’m sure there’s a lot you’d be interested in that they don’t think are important,” Ben was looking at her in interest and Cody just grinned.

“I’ll look forward to it then!”

* * *

“Today, class, we are going to be studying the 12 uses of Dragon’s Blood.” Professor Palpatine smiled, “Please open your textbooks to page 77.”

A female Mon Calamari Slytherin by the name of Bant Eerin raised her orange amphibious hand, “Professor, does the Zillo Beast count as a dragon?”

This, of course, got the entire classroom murmuring to one another and Palpatine patiently scanned the crowd of students, clearly not surprised that this lesson plan was going down this path.

“Well, what are the characteristics of a dragon, Ms. Eerin?” He asked.

The large brown eyes at the side of her head blinked slowly as she fought to remember what they’d learned before the break, “Er…”

“No, it isn’t.” Anakin said and then slunk in his seat a bit when the whole class instantly turned their heads to the back of the room.

“Please, go on, Mr. Skywalker.” Palpatine said with an encouraging smile. 

Anakin definitely would have lost points in Windu’s or Dooku’s class for interrupting, but Palpatine’s classes were always designed to be more of group discussions than the traditional lecture setting. He quite liked that until now, when he was suddenly on the spot.

“Um,” He swallowed, willing himself to regain his confidence. He found it in Palpatine’s kind gray eyes, “Even though the Beast was large and serpent-looking like a dragon would be, it didn’t have wings and it didn’t breathe fire. It breathed gas.”

“Indeed,” Palpatine smiled, “5 points for Gryffindor!”

Anakin felt himself grinning, which was only intensified by the nudge that Rex gave him. He turned to look at his friend, who made a fist for Anakin to bump.

“So, if it’s not a dragon… What is it?” Tiplar asked from across the room. 

“That might be a better question suited for Professor Yaddle, who knows the most about ancient magical entities.” He said, but when the class seemed to sag forward a bit in disappointment, he relented, “I do, however, know enough about the properties of the scales to possibly weigh in some helpful theories.”

Anakin perked up as everyone else did too, feeling as though they were being privy to exclusive information.

“In short, I don’t believe there’s any sub-category that the Zillo Beast could properly be categorized in. Perhaps, if they were given the chance to evolve, there may have been its own bracket. Judging by the durability of its scales, it is virtually indestructible, meaning it had no predators in its food-chain.”

“But it was captured.” Tiplee said from beside her sister.

“Wizards were the only ones capable of destroying such a beast.” He said and smiled back at Anakin, “As the courageous Mr. Skywalker so eloquently subdued it on Halloween night.”

Everyone was back to looking at Anakin, but he didn’t mind this time. He wasn’t sure why he’d been hesitant to share the truth of the story. Their amazed stares felt good. It felt as though he was something to be ogled at, which aside from once having an egg cracked over his head, had never been the case for him in schools before.

“The scales still ooze a toxic element if one should get beneath them to the weaker interior.” He said, “It forms a poison.”

“Poison.” Rex whispered and nudged Anakin again, though he didn’t look at him this time.

“One that is virtually undetectable if brewed and charmed properly.” Palpatine added.

“Charmed?” Anakin suddenly found himself asking with a slightly high-pitched vibrato.

“Oh yes, while mixing potions is essential to a proper solution, the result would be very dangerous if the wizard in question wasn’t an absolute expert at charming the solidity of the blood-coated scale down to a liquid and tasteless property.”

Anakin nodded, but ducked his head below the tall green Rodian in front of him and looked at Rex with alarm.

“Did you hear that?” He mouthed.

Rex nodded a little, seeming to have the same thought as him. Who else would be the most capable at charming a potion than the charms professor, himself?

* * *

Qui-Gon watched with amusement as his protégé yawned for what must have been the 5th time in the last few minutes.

“Obi-Wan,” he called quietly and the boy turned to look at him, eyes still masquerading as awake as if he couldn’t see his eyelids drifting further down, “If you’re tired go to bed,” His instructions were greeted with a shake of the head and the turn of a page.

“I’m almost done with this stack,” He gestured to the books scattered around him as he was sat in front of the fire. He’d had some free time today and although Qui-Gon was grateful for another set of eyes, especially a set that read nearly twice as fast as him, he was less grateful for the stubbornness.

“Let me rephrase that,” Qui-Gon said instead of scooping up the student and shoving him out the door himself, “Go to bed, Obi-Wan,” When he looked like he’d argue again, Qui-Gon shut his own book and stood, “The books will be here in the morning. Or whenever you next can arrive,” He amended quickly.

“But-” He tried for arguing again, but Qui-Gon lowered himself to the ground next to him and started gathering the mess into some semblance of a stack.

“I mean it,” He told him, “I won’t be the one responsible for you dozing off in your classes.”

“I wouldn’t have blamed you,” Obi-Wan frowned, but tiredness seemed to be the key to beat his stubborn streak.

“Did you read anything of interest?” Qui-Gon asked and when Obi-Wan seemed to deflate he added, “I haven’t had much luck.”

“Me neither,” He admitted and moved to reorganize the piles Qui-Gon had attempted, “I thought for sure we’d have found _something_ by now.”

“Patience, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon was watching him with some amusement, “Good things will come in time,” Obi-Wan frowned at the comment and Qui-Gon felt his smile fade to match.

“Good things, yeah,” He sat back on his heels.

“Is something the matter?” Qui-Gon asked. Obi-Wan shook his head, but Qui-Gon could practically see a mask slide across to cover his face.

“No, I’m sure we’ll find something,” He stood, followed by Qui-Gon, and brushed what was surely imaginary dust off his robe.

“Obi-Wan-” Qui-Gon tried, but Obi-Wan just yawned again. Face flushing in mild embarrassment as he surely considered such a thing rude, but Qui-Gon was glad he didn’t seem overly pressed.

“I’ll be back soon,” He promised as they both made their way to his office door.

“School, Prefect Duties, and Quidditch come first,” Qui-Gon reminded him and Obi-Wan waved him off.

“I know, Qui-Gon,” He tried to hide the eye roll, but Qui-Gon saw it and smirked.

“Then why do I always feel the need to remind you?” He questioned and Obi-Wan paused as he pulled the door open.

“You just like to nag,” He pointed out with a smile, “Well good night, Qui-Gon.”

“Good night, Obi-Wan,” With a good natured chuckle he waited until his boy was out of sight to let the door swing closed again. He headed back to his desk and held another quite musty book in his hands. Professors after all, could stay up as long as they liked.

* * *

Satine plopped her crate of supplies at the dining table, jolting a snoozing Obi-Wan awake with a start.

“Yes, Professor!” He ardently interjected before settling into obvious confusion at his not being in a classroom or confronted by a professor. When he looked up at Satine, his eyes were bloodshot from exhaustion. At the rate he was at, he’d be gray long before she could even think of it. 

“What have you got there?” He asked around a consuming yawn.

“What’s going on, Sleepyhead?” She asked instead of answering.

“Breakfast.” He groaned and rubbed a hand along his face. “A bit tired.”

“Are you now? Didn’t notice.” She rolled her eyes while she placed some eggs on her plate. “I didn’t think you had the late night patrol.”

“I didn’t.” He said.

“Then, what’s up with you?”

He shrugged and picked at the french toast at his plate, “I don’t know. I’m a student ready to choose what to do for the rest of my life. That’s pretty just cause to be kept awake at night, isn’t it?”

She knew from the warning tones in his voice that he would not go any further into the subject even if she tried and while she normally would try, there was actual life-or-death going on. She made the mental note to suggest an herbal tea before curfew that evening.

“You were right when you said my individual letter would not be enough to be heard by the Ministry of Magic.” She said.

“I know there’s a but coming.” He said cautiously, “Because I’m never allowed to be right.”

“However,” She pointedly ignored him, “Many different voices would be much louder and more difficult to ignore, especially if we hit them in a way that hurts.”

“That doesn’t sound like you.”

“By inconveniencing their daily lives!” She finished with pride. “A picket fence protest!”

“There it is.” Obi-Wan sighed and held his hands up when he received one of her venomous glares that she worked quite hard on making as fierce as possible. “If everyone were more like you, there wouldn’t be wars in the world.”

“If you’re about to play Devil’s Advocate on me, you can save that speech.” She muttered, “I’ve heard enough from half the student body.”

“Satine, it destroyed parts of the school. Children could have died. Anakin, in particular, could have died.” He said, “And nobody knew it was here! That scares people.”

She rolled her eyes, “Fools. They think killing it going to keep us safe here at school? And what of the person truly responsible?”

“People love a good scapegoat.” He said and crossed his arms, “That doesn’t make it right, of course.”

“It doesn’t seem like the Aurors have much of a case.” She frowned. “I suppose until the real culprit is found, people will still blame that poor creature.”

“People do strange things to help themselves sleep easier.” He commented.

“Yes, Ben, I suggest you do something to quell whatever it truly is that’s keeping you awake at night.” She said, “And before you say you’re fine, you look like a soft breeze would knock you over.”

“Nothing gets past you.” He rubbed his eyes, “Honestly, it’s career-related, I swear. Perhaps whatever errands you’re going to send me on will help exhaust me enough to sleep tonight.”

She fixed him with another hard stare, “I’m not going to make you do anything! Only if you truly want to be a part of the conscientious side of history.”

He reached across the table in what she thought would be to take her hand, but quickly diverted to grab the butter tray instead, which was odd since he didn’t have anything on his plate to spread it on. “Why do I feel like you were much less blunt with Cody earlier to convince him to join?”

“Because I told Cody we would talk about Quidditch while we worked,” She shrugged, “I’ve learned to tune it out enough at this point.”

He chuckled, “So, Cody gets to talk about his favorite thing ever and I get a lecture about morality. Where’s the justice?”

“Hopefully in the courtroom on the 27th.” She said ruefully, “Which means we haven’t got much time to drum up an audience.”

“What do you need?” He asked.

She grinned, “How good are you at making posters?”

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn was not surprised in the slightest to have his top two students on the floor of his office, arguing about the color of the posters they were trying to decorate and then charm so they would light up when someone walked by.

“Just remember not to make them too distracting.” Qui-Gon reminded them, “You know Rodian’s like Lolo are incredibly sensitive to light.”

“That’s why I’m trying to convince Ben to stop using the brightest and ugliest shade of yellow in the box!” Satine said. 

“I thought you wanted them to be seen! Hondo’s dating advice ads are brighter than this!” Obi-Wan argued. “For someone trying to make a bold point, you sure are insistent on using calm colors.”

“I want to be loud, not cacophonous.” She said sharply, “The color pattern of your letters is beginning to resemble your pajamas.”

He floundered at that, gaping a bit before frowning deeply. “Qui-Gon, please tell Satine she’s thinking far too hard into this.”

“Your pajamas? They were quite horrendous, son.” Qui-Gon said as he sipped his tea and flipped through the Daily Prophet. Naturally, Perre Needmo had a lot to say about the fate of the Zillo Beast, including several pointed remarks about how terribly Hogwarts professors handled the affair and also deserved to be put to trial.

“Told you.” Satine stuck her tongue out.

“He didn’t say the poster was horrendous!” He returned.

“But it was implied!” She reminded. “Just like your pajamas.”

“I don’t know why you love to fixate on those so much!” He said, “We are trying to advocate for a living being, after all.”

“And it’s not going to work if the people reading the posters go blind looking at them.” She said.

“Satine, stop teasing. Obi-Wan, that is an ugly pattern.” He chided without looking up and knew from experience that both students turned betrayed glances towards him before getting back to work.

“How’s this?” He fluttered his wand, changing the colors from the kaleidoscope/checkered pattern, to a complimentary blue and silver. 

She smirked, flicking his tie with her own wand, “I see where you drew your inspiration, but yes, that’s much better.”

“Where’s Cody, anyway?” Obi-Wan asked. “I thought you goaded him into coming with the promise of Quidditch talk?”

“Late, as usual.” She sighed, “I believe he mentioned something about a very intense Wizard’s Chess tournament over in Gryffindor house.”

“Oh, no way!” Obi-Wan brightened. “I’ve been practicing quite a bit, you know.”

“I don’t think Anakin qualifies as a worthy opponent.” She said slyly.

“He’s also getting better.” He defended, “He nearly beat me last time. I think I’m starting to rub off on him.”

Qui-Gon had to withhold from snickering, but still allowed a fond smile as he continued to read Perre’s affront that there was even debate on keeping the creature alive or not.

“You can go if you want.” Satine said casually- even if it was obvious she didn’t feel casual about his leaving. “I hear they’re hosting it in the Great Hall anyway.”

There was a pause and Obi-Wan seemed to consider this for a brief moment, eyes flickering from his ugly poster and back to Satine, whose posture was immaculately straight, her eyes purposefully cast to the light coloring she was doing to avoid his gaze. Qui-Gon knew it wasn’t his place to interject, but wanted to shake Obi-Wan to encourage him to make the right decision.

Luckily, he didn’t have to.

“No, no,” He waved her off, “This is important. There will be more opportunities for me to lose to everyone in Gryffindor House at a later date.”

While it was painfully obvious she was trying to remain cool and collect, Satine still smiled brightly at him, “It’s Gryffindor, Ben, I think your odds would be pretty good.”

* * *

The least Cody could do for missing making posters with Satine and Kenobi was to help set them up. He wasn’t particularly bothered with the logistics of what happened to the beast on a personal level, but it was something Satine desperately seemed to care about, so he didn’t have the heart to refuse her. 

Plus, they’d made something of a game out of it.

Kenobi trotted from down the hall, presumably because he finished his batch of posters. He looked quite smug about it too.

“You only beat me because I’ve got to reach higher places.” Cody argued. “It’s more effort.”

“You’re taller!” Kenobi laughed, “That’s hardly an actual unfair advantage on my part.”

“Whatever,” He muttered and used the hand that was not tacking a poster to the wall to toss him his robe. “You left this near the greenhouses.”

“Oh, thanks.” He winced and pulled his robe on.

“Hey, Cody, Obi-Wan!” Anakin chirped as he walked over to them, “Whatcha doing?”

“Just hanging some posters.” He said.

“And losing at it.” Kenobi said wryly.

“That’s still debatable.” He said. “I want a recount.”

Anakin ducked past him to read the glowing neon poster that Cody was presently hanging near a girl’s bathroom. 

SAVE THE BEAST!

Join the Revolution in Room 77B on Saturday!

See Satine Kryze for More Details.

“It’s cool that they’re blinking lights and all, but does she really think people are going to come to that?” He asked.

“Yeah, I think she does.” Cody said.

“But you don’t.”

“I did not say that.” He pointed and looked around for any signs of his spitfire friend.

“She’s not around, I checked.” Anakin said.

“What do you mean?” Kenobi furrowed his brow and crossed his arms. 

“Uh, I looked both ways.” He stuttered and continued to walk alongside them, “I just don’t get why she wants to save it so bad.”

“Satine is strongly against violence.” Kenobi said. “It’s a core tenant of her belief system and always has been.”

“But… We’re wizards, we’ve got to be violent sometimes. Spells either build or destroy, right?” The blond said.

“I agree with you.” Cody said, even though Kenobi was shooting him a warning eye, “We’ve got to be aggressive if we want to achieve something, even if it’s good, right?”

“Right.” Anakin said.

“But even still, approaching things from a peaceful perspective is completely valid and encouraged first and foremost.” Kenobi said, “You should never jump to violence and should only use it only for self-defense.”

“But Satine doesn’t even believe in that?” He whined, “That beast almost killed me!”

“And yet, it didn’t.” Satine said as she walked from behind him.

Anakin backed away slowly, before remembering that they were discussing how Satine would never act with violence and straightened, “Yeah, but it could have.”

“The beast didn’t kill a single soul that night when we all know it was completely capable of doing so.” She said with crossed arms.

“I had to fight it to get it to stop and you don’t think I should have?” He asked. 

“I never said one shouldn’t defend themself.” She said, “I’m not a fool. But the deed has been done. It’s over with. There’s no reason to kill it now other than to exalt cruelty, which is likely exactly what the oppressor wanted.”

Kenobi placed a hand on Anakin’s shoulder, which should have been his cue to back down, but one thing Cody knew about Skywalker was that he didn’t always know when to back down from a fight. He kind of respected that.

“And what’s some stupid little committee going to do anyway?” He asked, “Cody’s right! If you want to save the beast so bad, you shouldn’t be afraid to get in there and break it out yourself!”

“Do not mistake my feelings against aggression and violence as a weakness, Anakin.” She said coolly, “Because it takes strength to resist such temptations.”

The boy actually considered that, but then shook his head, “This is too much politics for me. I’m just here to go to the bathroom.”

When he was out of earshot, Satine turned to them with eyes bright with annoyance, “There should be nothing political about saving a life.”

* * *

The only thing that could sufficiently distract Anakin from all things Zillo Beast and suspicions of subterfuge was the undeniable beauty of Padmé Amidala, whom he was blessed to see on a daily basis. One of the many pluses of knowing a shortcut to all of his classes was that he could spend more time lingering around the halls, which namely included admiring her chestnut-colored hair from afar. 

“Earth to Anakin!” Rex snapped his fingers a few times in front of his face a few times, bringing him out of what was surely a dream-like trance. 

“Sorry.” He blushed.

“One of these days, she’s going to notice.” He pointed out.

“Really?” Anakin asked excitedly, “You think?”

“I don’t think you want that, mate.” He patted his shoulder, “She might take you for a little creep.”

Anakin most definitely didn’t want that.

His attention was immediately drawn back to Padmé when a series of obnoxious whistles echoed through the hallway. Sure enough, Sebulba and his goons: Ody and Groff, were leering at Padmé and her friends for longer than was clearly welcomed.

“See that boys, my girl is looking exceptionally fine in that skirt today.” He smiled, showing off a hideous row of brown jagged teeth. Anakin could practically smell him from across the room. 

“I’m not your girl, Sebulba.” Padmé said pointedly, clutching her textbooks to her chest. Her shoulders were squared back as she looked up at the Dug in the eyes. “And I never will be.”

“Never say never.” Sebulba inched closer, voice trailing off in a hiss that reminded Anakin of a serpent. “I won’t take no for an answer.”

“Well, you better start.” She bit back, fire in her eyes as she shook off the gangly arm that attempted to pull her into an embrace, “Because I’m not yours to claim. Now, I’ve tried to ask you politely several times to stop so please respect my wishes.”

“She thinks she’s too good for you, boss.” Sneered Groff, who wasn’t the most intimidating boy, given his dim and piggish-looking (in both shape, coloring, and smell) nature. “Who does she think she is? Some kind of-” 

He was promptly elbowed in his substantial gut by Sebulba, himself, who never once took his predatory gaze off Padmé.

He stuck out a long finger to poke her chin up and grinned slowly, “You should know by now that I’m not above taking what I want. Sooner or later.”

“What Sebulba wants, Sebulba gets.” Ody chanted with Groff’s nod in vehement agreement.

Anakin went to move to her rescue, but Rex placed a firm hand on his shoulder and nodded towards the girls.

One of Padmé’s friends, Sabé, shoved in front of her, positioning herself between Padmé and Sebulba, “Just try it and see if you’ve still got all of your appendages, slimeball.”

Sebulba frowned and his friends had gone quiet, eyeing their leader with quiet patience to see how he was going to react. He backed away slowly with narrowed eyes and what resembled a snarl painted across his snout. His hunched form looked even more prepared to pounce, but seemed to think better of it giving all of the witnesses.

“You’ll see reason one day, Padmé Amidala.” He said slowly, “Every Queen needs a King, after all.”

Anakin didn’t quite understand the weight of that reference, but Padmé’s spirited anger briefly flickered and she didn’t say anything else. Evidently, she didn’t have to, because he soon retreated with Ody and Groff following shortly behind him. 

“That’s it.” He clenched a fist and flexed his other hand around it, “There’s enough trouble around here without creeps like Sebulba walking around and treating anyone how they want.”

“So, what are we going to do about it?” Rex asked knowingly.

“I don’t know yet, but if how Obi-Wan handled the Krell situation has taught me anything,” He began, “It’s that sometimes, you’ve got to get a little creative.”

* * *

Such an answer came so clearly when Anakin was sitting in the library with Obi-Wan, Satine, and Viz. Obi-Wan and Satine sat side-by-side, discernibly and thoroughly checking their mentee’s astronomy homework. They had to correctly label a map of Jupiter including the surrounding moons. 

Satine finished quicker, nodding as she slid the parchment back to Viz, who relaxed when he realized he’d gotten them all right.

“And you’re sure I got all 79 correct?” He asked eagerly.

“Positive.” Satine smiled. “Seriously, sometimes I question if there’s anything else I can teach you. I can’t even remember the last time I’ve had to make a legitimate correction on your homework.”

“That’s not true.” He urged, “I’m dreadful at spelling and you are practically a walking thesaurus. And as for my improvement, I can only thank your patient influence for that.”

“I can hardly take credit for your own achievements.” Satine said, but was clearly just bursting with pride in both herself and Vizsla. Though if Anakin could draw any specific conclusions, he’d say it was mostly directed at herself for wielding such a successful mentorship. 

Anakin resisted the temptation to roll his eyes, but simply waited for Obi-Wan to finish editing his work and noticed that unlike Viz’s, there was not a bright smiley face written at the top.

“How many moons did I miss?” He asked.

“All of them?” Obi-Wan didn’t sound so sure how that was possible either and scanned them again, “In fact, I’m not quite sure I understand all of these references. Like, what’s ‘Z’?”

“That’s where Emperor Zurg is from in Toy Story.” Anakin said with a shrug, “It felt like it was worth a shot.”

Satine peered over Obi-Wan’s shoulder, “Why did you draw a stick figure labeled ‘boy’ on top of the planet?” 

“Because boys go to Jupiter to get more stupider!” He said as though it were obvious but frowned when neither seemed to find it very funny, “Okay, tough library, but really, how can we be expected to know all of Jupiter’s moons when NASA doesn’t even know the names of all its moons?”

“You really need to take this more seriously, Anakin.” Obi-Wan said for what must have been the fiftieth time that year, “These studies will be the formative building block for your later subjects. It might not seem like it matters now, but it will.”

“I’m not going to be an astronomer.” He huffed.

“You’re 11, you don’t have to know what you want to be yet.” He said knowingly, “Don’t go limiting yourself though by withholding your truest effort.”

Not wanting to bear anymore lecturing in front of Satine or Viz, he just nodded and released a heavy sigh.

“Fine.” He conceded. 

He took back the paper from Obi-Wan and opened his astronomy textbook to look up the proper answers. He glanced over at Viz for any signs of solidarity, but he hastily turned over his worksheet to prevent him from seeing any of the answers. Again, Anakin resisted the desire to groan. Why did Viz have to be such a goody-good? He guessed it made him the perfect counterpart to Satine, who turned to Obi-Wan.

“Speaking of futures, any clarity on your own?”

Obi-Wan looked like he would rather crawl out of his own skin than endure this line of conversation, but did his best to maintain a casual shrug. “I’m still sorting it out. You?”

“I’m debating politics.” She sighed heavily, “But I suppose it’s a bit ridiculous they expect even the likes of us to truly understand where we want to be when we’re older.”

“That’s a shame, I can’t stand politicians.” He replied with a smirk and it earned him a swift swat on the arm with her textbook, only encouraging more of a laugh from him. 

“Funny, since you’re not a bad negotiator, yourself.” She countered.

“I fear I lack your fiery spirit for such a career path.” He said. “For what it’s worth, I think you’d give the ministry a run for their galleons.”

Briefly placated by that comment, they fell into a comfortable silence, which should have allowed Anakin more room to concentrate, but couldn’t based on how distracted he was over the Sebulba dilemma. He briefly considered informing the two prefects, who already had Sebulba on their radars. 

Before he could, Obi-Wan already spoke up, “I wish I didn’t have Quidditch practice today.” 

“At least that’s one thing we know you won’t be pursuing.” Satine retorted. 

“I’d practice for you if I could.” Anakin offered lamely. It was raining pretty heavily outside, but his mentor’s lack of desire likely didn’t stem from inclimate weather. He never would understand why Obi-Wan continued to play if he didn’t share much enjoyment for playing the sport. 

Obi-Wan smiled at him, “What? Don’t have a poly juice potion on hand?”

“What’s that?” He asked.

“It’s a potion that allows one to take on the appearance of another for a limited time.” He explained, “It takes a skilled witch or wizard to properly brew.”

“Oh, that’s cool.” Anakin felt a smile slowly fighting its way onto his face, but hid it by turning his head back down to the map of Jupiter on the table. Maybe he didn’t need to tell the prefects just yet about Sebulba’s indiscretions, because he intended on sorting them out himself.

* * *

Cody was rather good at remembering his friends’ prefect schedules, if he did say so himself. It was something he never really knew _when_ it would come in handy, but it always did. For example, he hadn’t seen Obi-Wan much recently so to rectify such a tragedy to their friendship he went to find him when he knew he’d be patrolling. Such a fool proof plan was only toppled when instead of finding one friend he mistakenly found the other.

“Satine? I thought Kenobi was on patrol?” He swung around to match her strides as they walked through the castle halls.

“We swapped, surprise Quidditch practice,” Satine explained as she drew her wand to relight a fire that had flickered out, “Why is something the matter?”

“Nah it’s just, I haven’t seen him around much,” Cody told her slipping his hands in his pockets and shrugging, “I just thought I’d check in with him,” Satine smiled softly at him as she repocketed her wand.

“You’re really sweet for a jock you know,” She teased and he grinned.

“Oh I’m so hurt! To think my strong Quidditch exterior could be cracked so simply,” He put a dramatic hand over his heart and Satine laughed.

“Are you sure you haven’t seen Ben lately? His flair for the dramatic seems to be rubbing off on you,” Satine shoved him and he was barely off balance for a second before continuing to match her stride for stride. They were quiet for a few moments longer before Cody couldn’t stand it any longer.

“I had my meeting with the headmaster today,” He said and she looked over at him in interest.

“And how’d that go? Please don’t tell me you bored Headmaster Yoda with some Quidditch trivia instead of discussing your classes.”

“I only talked about Quidditch a little!” He defended, “To be fair that is what I want to do. Play professionally I mean.”

“I’d never have guessed,” She rolled her eyes as they rounded a corner, “Do you have a team you want to play for?” Satine inquired as she peaked in an empty classroom, likely checking for illicit activities. Cody felt his very soul light up at such a question.

“If I’m honest with you,” He admitted quietly, “I don’t much care for specifics. I just want to be on a team I can be proud of, you know? Lead ‘em to victory! Fives’ll want me for the Cannons of course, but they aren’t the best at, well, winning,” He shrugged, “I suppose I could help turn them around though.”

“If I’d expect anyone could it’s you,” Satine told him, which really did mean a lot even if he knew her knowledge of Quidditch teams was only what she’d heard from him and seen at school.

“Well, that’s me, what about you?” Cody prompted. He had to wait a minute for an answer though, because Satine spotted a piece of paper tucked under a statue. She tugged it out and frowned at it, “What is it?”

“A piece of an answer key,” Satine tucked it into her robe and they started walking in the direction of Professor Ti’s office as it was closest, “But you’re not supposed to know about that,” She seemed like she was reminding herself, but neither of them were convinced she meant it, “I wish I had as strong a plan as you, but all I know is I want to make the world a better place,” Cody whistled.

“A tall order if you ask me,” He grinned, “But if anyone could do it, it’d be you,” She bumped into his arm playfully.

“You know plagiarism is a crime! As a prefect I could turn you in,” She warned.

“Hey I rephrased it in my own words,” He complained, “You wouldn’t dare!”

“I wouldn’t,” She admitted as they rounded another corner.

“What do you think Kenobi’ll do?” Cody asked as they both stopped just outside of the transfiguration professor’s office.

“I’m... not sure,” Satine admitted, “Come to think of it he has been changing the subject when I bring it up,” A scowl slowly fell onto her face.

“Do you think he’s trying to get on the Wizengamot?” He hesitated in asking, if only because Satine seemed to be stewing over all her recent interactions with Kenobi. His question is never answered however, as the door opened revealing a rather surprised looking Professor Ti.

“Satine? Cody? Is everything alright?” She looked between them concerned, but her eyes turned rather sad as Satine pulled out the parchment she’d found.

“I’m afraid I’ve found another one, Professor.”

* * *

It was a cold weekend at Hogwarts, but it wasn’t cold enough to deter restless students from making the trip to hogsmeade. Satine herself had been among them, hoping to find a few new books. When she hadn’t seen Ben inside the small store with the looming stacks of books, frustration struck. He was likely trying to avoid her again. She was currently making her way through the flurries of snow towards the old inn which seemed itself to sink under the weight of the snow.

She pushed the sturdy door open and was greeted by a chorus of voices as students milled around between tables, warm frothy drinks held by cold hands. She greeted a few in passing after she waved away an offer for a seat, eyes skirting across the crowd.

“Kenobi’s in the back,” She turned and Cody was grinning at her with a knowing look. Satine ran a hand through her hair, dislodging a few watery snowflakes and tried to pretend that the warmth threatening her cheeks was from the roaring hearth.

“Thank you, Cody,” Satine said instead of babbling white lies like a little girl. He just smirked taking a sip of warm butterbeer, saving her from reflecting on such things. She made her way around tables to a quiet secluded corner where no one else seemed to tread. Possibly because the only occupant could get them detention if they were caught being particularly rowdy. Satine had no such qualms as she only paused a moment to admire how the sun drifted through his hair, painting his face in a soft light. 

She slid into the seat across from him.

“Satine,” He greeted without so much as a glance away from the Arithmancy textbook in front of him. Satine rested her head on her hands and watched his eyes skim the text.

“Really, Ben, you came all the way to Hogsmeade, just to study?” Obi-Wan glanced up at her before placing his quill down.

“I’ve come for a butterbeer actually, but it would be troublesome to bring it all the way back to the common room,” Obi-wan gestured to the untouched drink sitting between them on the table.

“So it’s less troublesome to haul your textbooks all the way out here?” Satine picked up Obi-Wan’s drink and stole a sip, causing him to give her a very fake scowl.

“Hardly, I only brought one,” He reclaimed his drink from her and took a contemplative sip, “You didn’t just come here to keep me from my work,” He guessed, “So what is it that you’re seeking me out for?” Satine scoffed.

“What? I can’t come looking for my dear friend and fellow prefect?” She tucked a piece of parchment between the pages of his book before letting it fall closed, “You aren’t mistaken though, I know your appointment with the headmaster is coming up,” She said letting her arms fall onto the table and fixing him with a stare.

“It is,” Obi-Wan agreed simply, opening his book back up.

“Well?” Satine prodded, closing his book again with a little more force than was necessary, Obi-Wan wasn’t getting away from her that easily, “What are you planning to tell him?” He made a half-hearted attempt to open the book again, but she kept her fingers pressed on the cover, to prevent his escape. He huffed in mild frustration before leaning back in his seat.

“My father has recommended I go into Advanced Arithmancy, as well as, continuing my studies in wizarding history,” Obi-Wan stretched his arms over his head, and Satine took a moment to glance away, “I’ll be doing Apparition of course-”

“What about Defense Against the Dark Arts?” Satine pressed suddenly and Obi-Wan’s eyes were now looking anywhere but her.

“My father doesn’t think-” He started, but Satine threw her hands up.

“Ben, I didn’t ask you what your father thinks,” Frustration leaked into her words and Obi-Wan’s eyes glinted in automatic defense as he retaliated.

“Satine, you know my family is counting on me to uphold the Kenobi image. I can’t just do as I please,” Obi-Wan said stiffly, almost as if he was repeating something he’d heard time and time again. Satine took a deep breath, pushing past her frustration and constantly growing distaste for Obi-Wan’s family.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” She started and the tension seeped out of Obi-Wan cautiously, “It’s just,” She waved a hand around in the air as if it could help her gather her thoughts, “You’re naturally gifted in Transfiguration and I know you’re extremely interested in Defense Against the Dark Arts,” She didn’t say she knew this from how his eyes lit up or how he practically vibrated in excitement the first time they got to try a defensive spell for real, “Although you’ve gotten very good at Arithmancy, you’ve never held the same passion for it, and you constantly complain about all the parchment we go through writing for history.”

“Well yes, but I-” Obi-Wan tried, but Satine reached across the table again to place her hand on his briefly.

“I know your family is of status and wants you to follow in your father's footsteps,” She tried her best to say it without frowning, “But they can’t decide your future for you,” Obi-Wan, who had been staring at the hand she’d touched, slowly raised his gaze to meet hers.

“What you say is true,” He almost struggled to agree with her, before continuing cautiously, “I’m not sure how best to go about it, my father was very clear he didn’t want me pursuing Defense Against the Dark Arts,” Obi-Wan admitted and she shifted slightly grabbing his attention once more.

“Didn’t you tell me once or twice that you were interested on being an Auror? That’s still the case isn’t it?” Satine read him with searching eyes, and watched at the slight flinch that he hid too easily.

“Well I-” He tried, “But father is insistent that-”

“So case closed, you have to take Defense Against the Dark Arts then, or you’ll never be in the running at all,” Satine nodded to herself and sat back watching as Obi-Wan fought a mental battle with himself.

“Satine,” He complained, “You act as if it’s that simple,” She shrugged.

“Perhaps that’s because it can be,” They sat in silence for a few moments, Satine tried hard to look firm, or as firm as a 5th year prefect can look and Obi-Wan fought the urge to play with his quill.

“I suppose I could put in a request for a time-turner,” Obi-Wan considered out loud and Satine held up a hand immediately.

“If you do I will personally put in a request for you to be denied,” She argued, the ice returning to her words as he looked like he was about to retaliate, “You already have too much on your plate between Prefect duties, Quidditch practice, classwork, and your mentee. I will not allow you to take on _more classes_ ,” He looked away from her and she knew that meant that she’d just won.

“I suppose I could find a way to please father enough that perhaps he’ll overlook my blatant rebellion,” He conceded.

“Oh yes, perfect student, Obi-Wan Kenobi, is _such_ a rebel,” Satine broke the tension between them, with a laugh hidden in her voice.

“Satine,” He chastised, but she could see the hint of a smile threatening to break onto his face.

“Oh no please, Mr. Prefect, do tell me about all of your rebellious ways, did you perchance get an A- on the last Arithmancy test?” She did laugh then and was joined by his quiet laughter a moment later. Worries about the future could perhaps be postponed until after they got back to Hogwarts.

* * *

“Okay, I think you’re missing the big idea!” Anakin insisted as he and Rex shuffled down one of the hidden tunnels to their History of Magic class. “It’s really not that complicated.”

“It’s incredibly complicated!” Rex insisted, throwing his hands up, “Do you have any idea how difficult it is to brew a polyjuice potion?”

“In case you’ve forgotten, I’m quite good at potions!” Anakin insisted.

“Being good and being the professor’s favorite are two very different things, mate.” He said.

“Yeah, well, I’ll show you.” He wrinkled his nose. How dare Rex suggest that all of Anakin’s success came from being Palpatine’s favorite? Would he say the same about charms where Windu had a clear and obvious bias against Anakin? He still excelled there. Just because he couldn’t identify all of Jupiter’s moons did not make him any less of a wizard than say, Vizsla. 

All he needed, believe it or not, was another book. This book, according to Professor Palpatine, could not be retrieved since it was in the Restricted Section, and would require teacher approval for a student to retrieve it. Seeing as Palpatine had already given Anakin a map he likely shouldn’t have, Anakin wasn’t going to ask for another favor of that level. Besides, he had his own ways of getting into the Restricted Section.

He carefully stepped over the space where he’d fallen through the floor on Halloween, even with the knowledge of it being sealed up, and walked over to the “M” section, finding “Moste Potente Potions” with considerable ease. This book, at least, didn’t shriek at him.

Knowing it would be unwise to take the book with him (Windu had eyes everywhere), he simply tore the page with the polyjuice potion recipe clean out of the book and placed it back. He paused, waiting for some magical retribution, but when none came, quickly bolted to the side and back into the path that was formerly disguised by a bookcase. 

It turned out, Rex might have been onto something when he insisted that the potion was typically brewed by extremely advanced wizards, because the directions were far more complicated than any of the simple bubble juice potions they made so far. 

One obstacle was the matter of obtaining some of the ingredients. The recipe called for a creative array of resources that Anakin didn’t fully understand what they were, let alone how he would obtain them. Determined not to give up on his grand plan, he got to thinking, and realized that everything he could ever need was neatly labeled in Palpatine’s closet of supplies.

It felt a little like chancing fate these days when he meandered the castle by ways of the tunnels, but he’d gotten so accustomed to exploring that he didn’t see any real use in stopping. He didn’t always use the map either. 

He did take note that Dooku kept disappearing from school grounds. It certainly drew him to question what he and Palpatine had been talking about the night of the party. This time, however, Dooku wasn’t alone. He was with Windu.

He shook his head, trying to take Obi-Wan’s advice and be mindful of all possibilities. Besides, he was taking care of an entirely different problem anyway. If it concerned Padmé, it was obviously of higher importance. 

Another thing, it would apparently take an entire month to properly brew the potion, which Anakin really did not have. Had he taken the time to read the rest of the book, he might have found a workaround, but as it was, he was committed to finding his own. For instance, if he merely used more ingredients, it would likely take less time to brew, right? That made sense to him at least.

* * *

Obi-Wan sighed as he closed yet another book before setting it on the completed stack with a little more force than necessary.

“I feel like we’re getting nowhere,” he said already feeling Qui-Gon’s questioning gaze before turning to see it, “We’ve looked through practically every book in the library and not a single one of them has mentioned the Zillo Beast.”

“I believe your mentee’s lack of patience is rubbing off on you,” Qui-Gon said with a glimmer of amusement shining in his eyes. Obi-Wan turned away from him to run his hands across his face in frustration.

“Well at the risk of sounding like Anakin, I thought we’d have found a lead by now,” He grumbled, reaching blindly for the next book, but feeling nothing except air.

“All in due time,” Qui-Gon hummed, “Something’s bound to show if we keep our minds open.”

“I’m out of books,” Obi-Wan told him, turning around, “Did you happen to grab any more?”

“Ah there you are, something to do that’s a little more exciting,” Qui-Gon teased as he pushed some parchment around on his desk until he found the one he was looking for, “You don’t mind running an errand for an old man do you?”

“You’re hardly old,” Obi-Wan stood and tried to snatch the list out of Qui-Gon’s hand, but he moved at the last second causing Obi-Wan to miss.

“Perhaps you’re the old man then. Your reflexes seem to be waning,” Obi-Wan snatched the parchment as he tried to move again with a smile.

“Perhaps you _are_ getting a bit senile,” He read over the list as Qui-Gon laughed, “Moving into the charms section are we?”

“Well we have read nearly every book on potions ever written,” Qui-Gon smiled and Obi-Wan groaned, putting a hand to his temple.

“Please don’t remind me, I’m well aware,” Then he paused, “Are we moving into charms only because of Anakin’s suspicion?” He asked with a frown, but Qui-Gon shook his head.

“Charms is an exceedingly broad topic,” Qui-Gon explained, “If the poison was not brewed it may have been spelled. It’s worth investigating, Anakin’s claims or not.” Obi-Wan nodded and shortly thereafter found himself in the library.

It was quiet as it should be and Obi-Wan found the charms section easily. Spending so much time in the place he found it exceedingly easy to locate everything on the list. Qui-Gon once told him the library occasionally rearranged itself, but Obi-Wan had never witnessed it in all of his 5 years, perhaps it was wishful thinking, but he hoped it would stay the same until he graduated.

Bringing his quill to the parchment he rechecked his list, making tidy check marks along the left until he found cause to pause. A book was missing.

“Exceedingly Exceptional Charms, for Exceedingly Exceptional Wizards,” He whispered the title and looked around. It wasn’t in his stack, of that he was sure. He read through the books along the shelf, running a finger across the spines as he did so, but alas it wasn’t there.

He frowned, picking up his rather large stack of books and heading out to find Jocasta Nu. Madame Nu oversaw the library; she could be rather fierce to those who used the library for rather indecent activities, but for those who wished to learn there wasn’t another witch quite as bright. Though perhaps eventually, Obi-Wan figured, Satine’s own knowledge would rival hers.

“Madame Nu?” Obi-Wan asked quietly, setting down his stack of books as gently as he could, “Could I trouble you a minute,” She stood leaving the book she’d been looking at lying open on the table. Curiously, it seemed a page had been ripped out. Still despite any possible book vandalism crimes that she was investigating, she smiled when she saw it was him.

“Mr. Kenobi, of course. To what do I owe the pleasure,” Obi-Wan pulled the list out of his robe and handed it to her.

“Qui-Gon sent me for a few things, but I couldn’t find the last charms book, you wouldn’t perchance know where it’s gone off to?” He asked as her eyes skimmed the parchment. He really needn’t ask _if_ she knew as she always did, but he’d hate to be impolite to the one witch who could easily bar him from one of his favorite places in the castle.

“Aren’t you lucky, Mr. Kenobi,” She smiled handing the parchment back to him and reaching to a stack of recently returned books, “Professor Windu just brought this one back a moment ago,” She handed it to him with a smile, but he suddenly felt a little cold. He pushed down the memory of Anakin’s accusations to try to remind himself that this was easily a coincidence. Professor Windu was just as welcome in the library as anyone.

“Professor Windu?” he asked, keeping his voice level as he nonchalantly cracked open the book. He let it fall open and the pages fluttered in the air before falling where the spine had been worn.

“Well he is a master at charms, that’s a rather advanced spellbook,” Madame Nu continued to speak, but his eyes had fallen on two words in the middle of a paragraph. Had he not been searching for those words for some time, he may not have even noticed it tucked in amongst very specific instructions for casting, but he did. His heart was hammering so loudly at the possible implications that he started when Madame Nu placed a withered hand on his, “Is everything alright? You look a little pale,” She looked concerned and he swallowed, trying to force the adrenaline to leave him as he did.

“I- Yes I’m quite alright, perhaps a little tired,” He carefully released his hold on the book to let it fall on top of the others. He had to get this to Qui-Gon as quickly as possible, “Thank you for your help Madame Nu,” She was still looking at him funny, but she allowed her lips to twitch back up.

“Of course dear, anytime.”

* * *

The door to his office banged open with so much force he actually dropped the porcelain tea cup he’d just been about to fill. Obi-Wan was standing in the doorway panting like he’d run a marathon, one hair out of place (which for him may as well have been total disarray), and holding a stack of books that he quickly let fall to the floor.

“What happened?” Qui-Gon straightened, tea long forgotten as he made his way across the room. Obi-Wan just breathlessly thrust a book at him with so much force that he took it immediately even though he’d much rather have placed a hand on the student’s shoulder.

“Open the book,” He managed between breaths, “Page 52,” And Qui-Gon did as he was told, in fact the book fell open to that page anyways, as if someone had quite liked this particular spell. He was skimming the page too fast however, in his eagerness to finish so he could see what had Obi-Wan in such a state, he had to start over and look slower. When he found it, he looked up sharply. Obi-Wan had swept a hand through his hair bringing it back to its usual state and he was looking at Qui-Gon intensely, “The last person who had that book was Professor Windu,” He was sounding much less winded, much to Qui-Gon’s relief, but this _was_ troubling information.

“I see,” Qui-Gon frowned, “And you came across this information how?” He thumbed through the pages eyes searching.

“It wasn’t on the shelf,” Obi-Wan explained as he bent down to correct the other books he’d dragged along in his mad dash. They’d fallen over when he dropped them, “I asked Madame Nu,” Qui-Gon nodded and silently let the book fall closed once more.

“We cannot discount a possible lead,” Qui-Gon admitted gravely, “Though I can’t much imagine Mace to have done such a thing, I will have a look into things.”

“I can help!” Obi-Wan told him eagerly and although such a sight made him smile he still shook his head.

“In this matter it’s best I take a look myself,” Qui-Gon warned, “Although you’re welcome to join me in reading through the rest of these,” He gestured to the stack of texts and Obi-Wan looked at the books with a barely noticeable look of disdain and Qui-Gon couldn’t help, but tease, “I never thought you’d be one to tire of books, considering you may as well be a walking one,” 

That broke any tension left in the room and Obi-Wan crossed his arms.

“There’s nothing I love more than reading,” Obi-Wan told him defiantly and Qui-Gon quirked an eyebrow, “I could never _truly_ tire of it.”

“Nothing you say,” Qui-Gon contemplated, “Not a single thing, a single soul could top flipping through some decaying parchment?” He watched Obi-Wan with a playful smile and the boy just scrubbed a hand across his face.

“And you complain of me taking things much too seriously,” He complained with a yawn. Qui-Gon looked over his shoulder to the clock ticking on the mantle, the minute hand was broken always pointing towards six, but the hour hand was resting proudly on the 10 and he frowned.

“You keep staying here much too late,” He lectured, “Really now you’re making me look like a terrible influence.”

“Maybe you are?” He suggested and ducked as Qui-Gon lightly swatted the air over his head.

“Such preposterous accusations!” He shook his head, but smiled. It was near impossible to be mad at Obi-Wan, even if he ever wanted to be. There were those who would be though; mad at the bright young boy whose eyes were glimmering in amusement as he lightly knocked Qui-Gon’s hand away. Qui-Gon would never understand such a stance.

He watched as Obi-Wan waved good night. He watched him round the corner away from his office and still Qui-Gon took another moment to smile after him. The book weighing down his hand brought him back to the matter at hand eventually and he flipped it open once more.

The charm discussing such a rare ingredient as Zillo Beast blood, wasn’t enough to damn Mace, but it did the man no favors having had such a thing in his possession. Still Qui-Gon believed in giving others a chance, something that seemed to have rubbed off on his other favorite student he considered with a smile, or perhaps she had rubbed off on him. He let the book fall to his side again, he would have plenty of time to pursue his investigation come morning.

* * *

Despite the strength of her convictions, Satine was understandably nervous for Saturday. Obi-Wan could practically sense her anxieties rolling off of her in waves. Unlike him when he was stressed, she tended to over-talk, as if she was meaning to sort her way through the feelings with words. Obi-Wan found that if he ever did that, he would surely say the wrong thing.

“Hey,” He placed a hand on her shoulder as they were leaving to exit the common room, “It’s going to be okay. Take a deep breath.”

She inhaled and exhaled, forcing herself to relax at least a little bit before nodding at him, “I just fear that it won’t be enough.”

“There’s only one way to find out.” He said and gave her shoulder a squeeze, “Besides, if anyone can make it happen, it’s you. You just need a little support.”

A lot of support, but Obi-Wan wasn’t going to make the mistake of saying that.

“Hopefully, they appreciate my ideas.”

“I know I do.” He smirked, “Even when you rattle them off unsolicited.”

She smiled a little at that and nodded again, but this time with the assurance and confidence that he admired about her. She steered her chin up and her head high before pushing open the doors and descending down the stairs. He followed closely behind, silently hoping that there would be a turnout for this thing. While he honestly did not want to see the beast perish, he also didn’t want to see Satine’s heart crushed over it either.

When they entered classroom 77B, he was flooded with instant relief at the surprising sight of a massive mob of children from various houses and age groups. They all seemed quite passionate about it too, even if this was an extra meeting to tend to on a Saturday.

“I can’t believe this.” She beamed at him and really, he couldn’t help but smile too.

Cody quickly trotted forward to meet them, looking strangely nervous. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if the classroom could or should hold this many overzealous students, but he figured at worst that meant they’d have to relocate. Satine was brimming with pride and excitement and Obi-Wan felt an upswing in confidence too. Maybe this actually would work. A protest required masses and the classroom was essentially filled to the brim.

“Do you see all of these people?” Satine marveled, “And they’re all here for the beast?”

“Oh, they’re here about the beast alright.” Cody winced as he yanked a sign from one of the second year’s hands. 

Satine and Obi-Wan hovered over Cody’s shoulder, reading what he’d just absconded and any of the hope and relief that he’d previously felt evaporated into cold dread.

It was one of the many posters he and Satine had designed to advertise the occasion. However, it looked very very different with a key change in detail. Where it used to say “Save the Beast”, a gruesome red line was drawn through the letters and underneath, written in jagged text, the word “Kill” was capitalized in a way that was clearly made to look like it was carved with blood. 

Upon closer inspection, waving swords (whether real or not was debatable) did seem like a counterintuitive prop for a peaceful protest. 

As he took a second glance around the room, Obi-Wan noted, with horror, that everyone was shouting a chant about taking down the “murderous” beast themselves and sinking their teeth into it before it could try and take one of their own. Some were being horribly crude about it and even reenacting what such an action would look like. In the crowd, Obi-Wan noticed that some of his Quidditch mates were amongst the rally. 

“Eeth, what are you doing here?” He asked, “You can’t seriously mean to join part in… In a mob?” 

“You weren’t stowed away with Slytherin waiting for a day that may never come, Obi-Wan.” He said severely, “I’m sorry, but I don’t want to take any chances.”

He turned to look back at Satine, who essentially had all the color drained from her face. Her fists were clenched tightly, the one sinking her nails into the posterboard.

“KILL THE BEAST! KILL THE BEAST! KILL THE BEAST!” People chanted and clapped in excitement as none other than Asajj Ventress took front and center stage, leaning casually against a teacher’s desk.

“What’s wrong, Duchess?” She taunted, “Not like the creative liberties I took with your signs?”

“You-” Satine growled, taking on tones of disdain he hadn’t even seen from her before. “How could you?”

“I’m securing our home.” She spat, “Unlike you, who wants to lead a pity party for a bloodthirsty evil creature.”

“The only evil creature I know of is right in front of me.” She said and began to stalk forward, but Obi-Wan and Cody stepped in front of her to prevent the two from getting any closer.

“Ventress, why not go ahead and make your own posters for your own meeting?” He frowned, “Did you have to go ahead and ruin someone else’s?”

Ventress turned her attention to Obi-Wan, “I wouldn’t say ruin. I’d say… Enhanced.”

“Cruelty for the sake of it never enhances anything.” He said.

“Come now, Kenobi, you of all people should be on my side in this.”

“Ben would never support you.” Satine countered.

“It’s cute that you think that.” She winked and then shrugged, “Now, if you don’t mind, I’ve got a meeting to run and a beast to slay. And I don’t believe the three of you are welcome here any longer.”

“We don’t want to be here anyway.” Cody rebutted and before turning on his heels, he gently pulled Satine by the arm. Obi-Wan shook his head disapprovingly at Ventress as he followed.

“We’ll be sure to invite you to the funeral, though, Duchess!” She cackled.

* * *

Satine made it her personal mission to rip down every single poster that was ever laid across Hogwarts. It seemed Ventress had gotten a bit creative with some of them, choosing to offer a “merciful” option of enslaving the beast as opposed to curtly murdering it. She felt tears stinging her eyes, but refused to cry for such a thing. All hope wasn’t lost, even if it felt as much.

Obi-Wan and Cody tried to help her, but she was much too cross for their kind and quiet support. Well, Obi-Wan had been quiet. Cody… Was a ranter and while she often appreciated both of her friends in their own ways, she just needed to be alone for a while.

“Excuse me?” A quiet voice said from behind her.

“If you’re looking for the murder meeting, check in with Ventress. She’s taking over for the Grim Reaper.”

“Um, no, I was going to ask if you had designed the original poster?”

Satine turned to a thin, short girl with wide and sympathetic eyes that matched her hair color in their deep brown. Said hair was maneuvered in a peculiar fashion, interwoven with what appeared to be several glittering butterflies in the back. If she weren’t so down, Satine might question how she managed it, seeing as her hair was curled so pristinely. She did still note that the wings on the butterflies were enchanted to flutter.

“Oh… Yes.” She said.

“Well, I was wondering if you were still taking inquiries.” She smiled gently.

“You want to save the beast?” Satine clarified, just to be sure she was understanding.

“Of course!” She insisted with an eager nod, “I- Well, it’s not its fault what happened. We talked about it in class today and it’s obvious that it was just a pawn.”

She looked no older than 12, but held a lot of kindness and intelligence behind her gaze, which seemed desperately intent on appeasing Satine.

Satine smiled, “I am most definitely still looking for activists, if you’re up to the challenge.”

“Brilliant.” She nodded, “I’ll tell some of my friends. I know they would be interested too. It’s not a lot, but my parents always told me to do what I believe is right… No matter how hard.”

Satine’s resolve started to build again. It wasn’t the mob of people she’d initially believed would be on her side, but rebellions often started from a small group of visionaries discussing ideas. She knew that with some work… That could be them.

“I’m Satine.” She stuck out her hand.

“I’m Padmé.” The girl smiled and took it.

* * *

Rex wasn’t sure what to think when Anakin asked that he meet him in the Gryffindor locker room on a Sunday morning. Nobody was holding practice that day and he doubted that based on Anakin’s success in the sport, that he was requesting any tips. However, his answers of why he was roused by a pesky owl pecking on his head were quickly answered when he rounded the rows of lockers to see Anakin standing proudly in front of a small copper cauldron, hands on his hips and beaming at Rex.

“That’s not what I think it is..” Rex said slowly. 

“You said it required a skilled wizard so I went and got one.” He boasted with crossed arms, clearly waiting for Rex to ask who he’d managed to retrieve. That being said, upon closer inspection, the potion didn’t look quite right. Rex had never seen one up close, but assumed that it didn’t normally foam and spill over like a baking soda volcano. 

“You made this, didn’t you?” He asked instead and Anakin faltered only a little bit, before steering himself straight.

“It just needs the final ingredient: a piece of DNA from the person in question.” He pulled a little pink plastic brush out of his back pocket and waved it around, “Behold! The finishing touch!”

Rex grimaced, “Do I want to know how you managed that?”

“I don’t know why you doubt me.” Anakin smiled. “This is going to work.”

Rex couldn’t deny wanting it to work, if only to see Sebulba learn his lesson. The previous year, he’d nearly killed Fives in a friendly match between the backups. It wasn’t even an official match by the school and the very reason that practice required a professor’s supervision. 

Plus, he really couldn’t be going around acting sleazy towards any and every girl he feels fit.

Even if he wasn’t on board, Anakin certainly wasn’t going to let that stop him. He didn’t even allow Rex to come close to the potion and watched as a large black bubble popped and spilled some gunk onto the tiled floor.

“Is it supposed to do that?” Rex winced as he noticed the little splotch of goo burned a small hole in the ground.

“The book said it was supposed to be sorta muddy.” Anakin frowned, “I took a few shortcuts of course, for the sake of timing.”

“You what?” Rex barked, “You could blow the place!”

“I almost did.” He said, “Don’t go into the boys room near the potions classroom, by the way.”

“And you intend on drinking that?” He asked, “You’re braver than I thought.”

Anakin smirked and scooped up a cup of the murky fluid as it seemed to calm down. He inspected it, noting that it no longer seemed to burn through whatever it touched and took that as a good sign. It still didn’t look quite right to Rex.

“Should it be… Wiggling?” He asked.

“Probably just the leeches.” Anakin said casually.

He shivered, glad that he didn’t have to ingest anything like that.

“Do you have any sugar?” He asked after a long moment.

“Sugar?” Rex frowned, “Is that supposed to go in?”

“No, but my mum gives me a spoon of sugar when I take medicine for when I’m sick.” He said. “It helps.”

Still, he didn’t hesitate any longer before downing the cup and wrinkled his entire face in concentration on not throwing up. A gurgling sound came from his stomach as it slowly coursed through his system and for a moment, was perfectly still. Anakin looked at Rex and then at his hands and torso, trying to see if there were any notable changes.

“Huh… Maybe I shouldn’t have doubled up on Boomslang skin when brew-” But then, he was promptly cut off by a violent shaking that seemed to distort his bones and later reflecting in violently warping the skin around it. He shot up in height a couple of inches, long brown hair erupted from his head, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head and when they shifted around, were brown instead of blue. All at once, he shifted horrifically before Rex’s eyes into a cartoon character that finally popped into place. 

“Well?” He finally asked after all the sudden movements stopped and the room seemed to still. 

“Well, you sound like a girl.” Rex said.

“My voice hasn’t changed!” He whined. “I was asking how I looked. Did it work?”

“Uh…” Rex looked at the Padmé clone in front of him trying to detect any discrepancies aside from the boy’s uniform that was a bit too small on her in height. “Pretty? I guess?”

“Perfect!” He said, though the voice was obviously still Anakin. 

“I just don’t see how telling Kenobi wouldn’t be a more valuable solution. He managed to thwart Krell and he’s way worse than Sebulba.”

“You should have seen how tense he was about his meeting with the Headmaster.” Anakin said, “I’d hate to put this on him too.”

“Plus, I think you just want to impress Padmé.” Rex suggested.

“This has nothing- well, it doesn’t have everything to do with her.” He immediately corrected himself, “I’d prefer she didn’t find out about this stunt, actually.”

“That’s going to be difficult if another version of herself is wandering about the castle.” He pointed out.

“That’s where you come in.” Even looking like Padmé, it was difficult to mistake Anakin’s mischievous grin and Rex knew that despite not being the one completely changed into a whole other person, that he would not get off scot free.

* * *

To say that Sebulba didn’t look absolutely elated that Padmé finally accepted his “offer” for a date would have been a bold faced lie. Though the long-snouted Dug tried very hard to keep up appearances of toughness and disinterest, there was little room for denial that he was at least smug over the prospect.

They had a picnic, away from prying eyes, at “Padmé’s” (Anakin’s) insistence and while it was proving difficult not to gag at being in Sebulba’s very presence, he was trying to manage for the sake of the mission. Feigning enthusiasm and happiness as the long and wiry arm wrapped around his shoulders definitely made him feel sick, but he fought through it, not really considering what would happen if Sebulba tried to kiss “Padmé”. From the corner of his eyes, Anakin peered at those crooked little teeth and long tongue in horror.

“So, what did you make for us this lovely afternoon?” He asked as they headed out to the greenhouse, which was essentially the only way anyone could have the pleasant illusion of being outside in the dead of winter. When herbology classes weren’t in session, Professor Plo Koon saw to it that it resembled a lovely spring day at all times within the tents and encouraged all students to hang out and relax or study. 

If this were a real date, it wouldn’t be a bad location at all. Then again, Anakin really never expected his first date would be with Sebulba. He really didn’t think he’d be dressed as a girl either, but these were all just details and as far as he was considered, practice for what not to do on the real thing.

“Oh, just some of my favorites.” He said with what he hoped was a convincing little giggle. “I just felt so sorry for how I treated you the other day.”

“All is forgiven.” He waggled what Anakin assumed were eyebrows, “Besides, I’m sure you could make it up to me.”

_“Don’t vomit, don’t vomit, don’t vomit.”_

“I just… Don’t know how to express my feelings all the time.” Anakin said, “But around you… I feel like I can be myself.”

“I wouldn’t want anybody else.” He grinned ferociously and kissed (more like licked) Anakin’s hand, which he immediately tensed at. Was this the kind of thing she had to endure on the regular? He should have jumped in sooner.

“Good,” He forced a smile and took his hand back, “Because I really hope you like sardine sandwiches. They’re my favorite.”

“Oh?” He leaned back and looked inside the now open-picnic basket, “I- I’ve never had them.”

“You’re really missing out.” Anakin said as he took a big, obnoxious bite and began chewing with his mouth wide open in a way that would make his mother gasp in embarrassment. It was disgusting and took a great deal of work to not act appalled at the flavor, but the look on his date’s face was well worth it. He was sure to slosh it all around too, “Extra garlic and onions.”

Sebulba swallowed, craning his hunched figure over the basket to see if there was anything more edible inside, “And dessert?”

“Well,” Anakin grinned, showing a face full of food, “I was hoping you’d ask! Because I made a pie!”

“A pie! Excellent.” Sebulba said and removed it from the basket, “I might just skip lunch and go straight for dessert. It would not be the first time.”

Though when he (rudely) took a bite straight from the dish, he drew back and spit on himself in disgust, “What’s in this?”

“Oh, I used real jellyfish jelly.” He said, “To be authentic. What? You don’t like it.”

He shook his head and wiped his mouth, “No matter, you’ll learn to cook my favorites when we become betrothed.”

“... Right.” He said, cursing himself for believing it might actually be that easy. No matter… He hoped Rex was able to keep the “real” Padmé busy for long enough.

* * *

Padmé was stressed. She wasn’t sure how she’d managed being locked in a broom closet with the youngest member of the Fett family, but here she was, late for a lunch. She and Satine were supposed to discuss the sit-down protest they were planning in regards to the Zillo Beast. She’d managed to draw her friends Sabé, Yané, Eirtaé, Saché, and Rabé to join in and was really looking forward to meeting who Satine recruited. That being said, she was presently trying not to appear annoyed with the younger student. It wasn’t his fault they were trapped.

All he’d wanted was assistance on moving a cart out. He said he was helping Professor Qui-Gon retrieve some books and couldn’t move it. Before she knew it, they were locked inside by accident.

“Are you sure it’s locked?” She asked for the third time.

“I’m sure.” He muttered, dejected. “I’m very sorry.”

“It’s okay.” She placed a hand on his shoulder, “Someone will find us.”

Still, Rex didn’t seem very calmed by that.

* * *

“So, you’re meaning to tell me that you learn all those hairstyles by… Practicing on your armpit hair?” Sebulba cringed.

“Why, of course!” Anakin boasted, “At this rate, I’ve got even more than my father, but I’ve practiced on his back hair too. My mother’s too!”

“Your mother has back hair?”

“I hope I will too one day.” He said, “It’s extremely genetic.”

That seemed to deter him slightly more than when he managed to convince him that Padmé spent most of her days building model castles out of her toenail clippings, which he actually found quite humorous, since he did a similar thing. It was actually difficult for Anakin to continue finding more “deal-breaking” reasons for Sebulba to reject Padmé. After all, Sebulba looked like a big grasshopper. He wasn’t a looker by any means unless it was a “look the other way”.

“Charming.” He said, “I suppose when you’re rich you can have any sorts of hobbies though.”

Padmé was rich? Anakin didn’t know that, but he played with it.

“Rich? Oh, no.” He scoffed, “That’s all for show.”

Sebulba straightened his back fully, possibly for the first time in his entire life, in absolute shock, “What?”

Anakin resisted another smile, “Yeah, we’re actually pretty broke. My dad slums it as a dentist on the side to make extra money.”

“A what?”

“He works with muggles!” Anakin laid it on thick, “Works on their mouths and makes their teeth polished and pretty. He’s practically their servant.”

“Codswallop! You’re practically royalty!” He snapped, “You’ve- You’ve got old money. Money that I will have.”

It was good to know his intentions were pure.

He shook his head, trying to catalogue these comments for later questioning should the moment arise, “If by old, you mean the people that actually had it were old, sure, but I’ll never see a pound of that.”

Sebulba hopped to his feet, eyes burning with fury, “You’re meaning to tell me I wasted the past two years on you for nothing?”

Well, that was an interesting way to phrase the narrative, but Anakin didn’t question it.

“Sebulba, sweetie, what’s wrong?” He asked, beckoning him back to the picnic blanket.

“I’ll tell you what’s wrong,” He seethed turning to pace and distance himself from who he believed was Padmé, “I thought you were special. It turns out, you’re no better than some filthy mudblood!”

“I thought you liked me for me!” Anakin pleaded.

“Who would ever like you?” He scowled.

Anakin was nearly celebrating when he realized something within him was stirring madly and his legs felt awfully tingly. He glanced down and realized he was already shrinking back to regular size. 

Panicked, he knew he had to wrap this up and seal the deal. 

“But Sebulba!” He protested, feeling the hair in his head shrinking and not liking what was going on in his digestive tract, “I love you!”

“Of course you do!” He said and turned, eyes blowing wider than Anakin thought was possible “Bloody hell! Why are there leeches crawling all over you?”

Sure enough, when he raised a hand, there were three leeches on each hand and going up his arms, which were a strange shade of purple that didn’t bode well for Anakin.

“This is a beauty regime!” He lied, keeping his voice as calm as possible. “And it could be yours too when we have kids.”

“Kids?” Sebulba shrieked. “With your back hair? Bathing once a week? Constant farting and burping? Collection of feet photographs? I would never ever marry you.”

“Never say never!” Anakin stood to his feet, ready to run as far as his now shaking legs could carry him as soon as Sebulba made the first move. “What happened to taking what you want?”

“And I’m taking my leave. Now.” He shoved “her” to the side, hard enough where it was definitely angering that he would ever lay his hands on any version of Padmé like this. He turned on his heels and Anakin had to duck, realizing his own nose was appearing on his face much sooner than he would like.

“The rest of the school will know how you really are. See how people really feel when they find out you collect vases of your own urine.”

“I’ve collected some of yours too!” He said as Sebulba raced out of the room. 

When Anakin stood and looked more like himself, but purple, covered in blood-sucking leeches, and very sick to his stomach, all while wearing a skirt, he still felt proud for what he’d done. 

That being said, he would never rush a potion again if it meant not spending an entire night puking and with diarrhea that was literally on fire. Especially since it only lasted an hour.

* * *

The quiet of the Ravenclaw common room was only broken by the frantic beating of wings as Satine’s owl hauled a rather massive bundle of parchment. The thump as it hit the table was enough to cause Ben to startle, dropping the text book he’d been staring at into his lap.

“What’s all this about?” He huffed, but Satine just turned the page in the massive law book on the table. She laid a finger on the paragraph that she wanted to reference before finally turning to look at him.

“I requested the case details from the ministry,” she explained, reaching for her quill, “It’s been quite awhile since I initially asked, but I suppose pestering them enough has done the job,” She gave him a wry smile, “I suppose letters do have their uses, wouldn’t you say Ben?” He shook his head, but had a wide smile giving himself away.

“They probably didn’t have the files ready when you requested them,” He said and before she could argue the unlikeliness of such a statement he reached towards the stack, his hand pausing right before the bit of twine knotted around it, “Do you mind if I take a look?”

“You’ve pledged yourself to the cause, so I suppose,” She fake contemplated before moving her hand to copy from her book.

The room went back to the quiet: a crackling fire, the turning of pages, even the conversations between a few groups of students seemed to fade into the background. She carefully printed a few pieces of law she thought would be useful to their cause. There was so little information on the creature that she was practically building the case from the ground up. She was treating it like any case for a magical creature, but still pulling any information she could get out of any professor or ghost who was unfortunate enough to look in her direction.

“Ben do you think-?” She’d meant to ask if she should perhaps, use a clause about creatures and home invasion, but he was frowning at the documents. That alone wouldn’t have given her much pause, but it was the way his breath was caught and how his shoulders were tensed. Had he not still been reading, his hands would be trembling.

“What’s the matter?” She asked, attempting to view the papers from over his shoulder, but she didn’t get much of a sentence read before he angled it away from her, “Ben-“ she went to complain, but then stopped. The look in his eyes was unreadable so she just sat, leaning a little too close to him and waited.

He skimmed the first page about a dozen times, though she knew he didn’t need to, before he flipped quickly to what almost seemed like a random page. He skimmed over that a few times as well, before Satine could not take the silence anymore.

“Ben,” At her call he let the top pages fall back in place and wordlessly handed the papers to her. She searched the page for anything that would clue her in, but nothing jumped out at her. From the research they’d done it seemed like an average case file, as if he could read her mind without even glancing in her direction, he ran his palms across his slacks and answered her unasked question.

“My father will be attending the trial,” He told her and she went right back to skimming the page, but a Kenobi was not listed.

“How do you know?” She held the page out to him and he pointed rather quickly at a line towards the top, ‘The Wizengamot has taken over the case from the Department of Magical Creatures’.

“I can’t put my name on our case,” He told her, looking rather wary of her reaction and she did feel a burst of anger flare up, but she tried to stomp it down.

“Are you to leave us?” She asked setting the files down overtop her law book, “Answer me honestly, Ben, I can’t have you laying our case open for the opposition to see.”

“I would never betray your trust,” He looked taken aback.

“Not even if your father caught wind of what we’re doing?” She asked him. Her skin practically felt like it was buzzing. If their case reached the wrong ears at the wrong time they would surely lose.

“If I don’t sign anything, I’ll have plausible deniability,” He spoke slowly.

“Are we even sure how he’ll side?” Because truthfully she was assuming his stance without much evidence except for having met the man.

“Considering many of his past cases into such things, I’d say he’ll side with killing the beast,” Ben looked a little uncomfortable admitting it. They lapsed back into silence before nervously he turned to look at her, “I’m surprised you aren’t angry with me,” Satine looked at him. He was so damned earnest and it frustrated her more than anything.

“I’m going to need signatures,” She said in lieu of getting lost in his eyes, “And it’s rather frustrating that I cannot count on you in that regard,” She admitted and he tried very hard not to look hurt, “It sounds as though you do intend to continue aiding where you can-“

“I will.”

“Then I will have to take what you can allow yourself to give to me,” She felt tired as she looked down at her notes, practically filling a particularly long piece of parchment, “I can’t do it all on my own, not in such a short time frame,” She admitted, “Padmé’s been a massive help as well, but after the stunt pulled by Ventress... I don’t have many people who are on my side,” Ben leaned towards her, putting a hesitant hand on top of hers, which caught her by such surprise that she barely remembered to look back at his face.

“I will do all I can,” He vowed before moving his hand as if she’d suddenly lit it on fire, “In fact let me start with this,” He took back the large stack and replaced his long forgotten textbook with it.

“Weren’t you working on something?” She questioned and he shook his head.

“Nothing I won’t have time for later,” He told her and she placed a hand on top of the words, blocking his attempt to read.

“I appreciate your help, but you don’t need to drop everything to help me right this moment,” She reminded him, but he stubbornly pried her fingers off the page and scooted a little farther away.

“Perhaps I don’t need too, but I’m doing so,” He flipped a page and Satine rolled her eyes so hard they practically stuck inside her head.

“You’re absolutely insufferable,” She poked him with her socked foot, but they both knew it was a lie. She couldn’t help watching him a moment longer as he got engrossed in the words. She was still frustrated, but it was hard to blame him when the fault really laid upon others.

* * *

Since there were witnesses that rescued Rex and Padmé from their strife of being locked in a broom closet, nobody actually believed the absurdities that Sebulba began to spread around school with feverish anger. He’d made a big show of it in the Great Hall, which earned him detention by Satine for an attempt of defamation of character of another student. 

“You still look a little off-colored.” Rex commented when Anakin hesitantly sat down for lunch. “How are you feeling?”

“Puked up the last of the polyjuice potion.” He grimaced, “Luckily, Madame Nema didn’t test me for anything and everything that came up went straight down the toilet. Thanks for dragging me to the hospital wing, by the way.”

“You’re really lucky she didn’t question why you were wearing a skirt.” 

Anakin shrugged, “It’s nice to know she’s progressive.”

“Most of the professors around here would be.” Rex said confidently, “It’d be stupid not to.”

From across the room, Sebulba quietly sat with his friends without so much as looking up at Padmé or at anyone, who were all still staring at him like he was crazy to lash out so belligerently about a girl who had very openly rejected him. It seemed the most unbelievable of all his claims was that she would ever entertain a date with him. 

“I guess all Sebulba needed was a little public humiliation to humble him out.” Rex nodded, “I’ll admit, it was a pretty good plan. I’m just surprised you never plan on telling her what you did.”

“True,” Anakin no longer felt quite so ill when he gazed at Padmé, who from down the table, laughed with her friends, who playfully asked if she had a stack of photographs that she was hiding from them based on Sebulba’s claims. “But look how happy she looks.”

Rex shrugged, “I still find it odd that you didn’t use the tunnels.”

“Didn’t I?” Anakin winked.

The next day, Sebulba’s bunk had mysteriously transformed into something of a portable swamp- immediately dousing the Dug with mud and gunk as he fell onto the surface of his mattress. He’d had to force Ody and Groff to yank him through the sludge, but the two were reportedly of very little assistance as the prefects had to rescue him. Anakin almost wished he was a Slytherin to see his own handiwork. 

Maybe he should have let it go, but he couldn’t resist showing off just a little bit.

* * *

“How’d it go?” Satine asked Obi-Wan as he returned from assisting the Slytherin prefects with interviewing the entirety of the Slytherin boys’ dormitory. She hadn’t told him she’d wait for him in the library, but he’d rightfully assumed as such and took his seat across from her. With her upcoming Zillo Beast protest on the horizon, she wanted as much in her arsenal of information as possible.

“No suspects.” He said simply.

She leaned on her forearms, “But you’ve still got a theory.”

As was becoming the norm for him lately, he looked quite tired, but the slow smile that took center stage gave life to his features. 

“Am I that transparent?” He asked.

“That’s hardly doing justice to the five years I’ve spent learning to decode you.” She retorted.

“As if you ever struggled that hard.” He said.

Actually, she struggled significantly when it came to reading certain aspects of his demeanor. It wasn’t as though he walked around with his feelings on his sleeve. On top of that, Satine was not always sure what she’d hope to find in those enigmatic blue-grey eyes of his. It was a relief that he believed she read him easily, because that meant she wasn’t as obvious as she feared.

“We could discuss my reading aptitude til the day is done or we could talk about what you _really_ believed happened to Sebulba’s bunk.”

“Truly a model prefect.” His smile broadened, but he continued, “Anyway, no one claimed to notice anything strange about their dormitory, but Sebulba returned at mid-afternoon.”

“So most students weren’t hanging about in bed.” Satine finished. 

“No one was in the room, even by Sebulba’s account. Every student in Slytherin’s dorm- even the girls- had what I believe were sound alibis.”

“And were those alibis researched?” She asked.

“We’re still waiting on a few confirmations, but thus far, air-tight.” He folded his hands neatly as though they were in the midst of a business negotiation. It should have been bad news, but she could tell something was brimming on the surface that he was excited to tell her. His back had straightened and it was tough to deny that he’d essentially lit up while talking in this sort of manner. A small part of her acknowledged appreciation at the change.

“Even Hondo’s?” She quirked a brow, because she still had to ask, “This sort of prank sounds just like something he would sell.”

“Hondo was in detention.” Obi-Wan said, “I even confirmed with Professor Dooku, myself. If you were curious, he’s very heartbroken to not have thought of this in the first place. Though I’m sure he would appreciate your thinking of him.”

She wrinkled her nose at the thought, “Tell him that and I’ll mention to Qui-Gon that it was you who busted his Remembrall during third year.”

His eyebrows comically shot to his hairline in affront, “You wouldn’t!”

“Are you as good at reading me as I am you?” She challenged with a smirk, knowing he could very well see that she was serious. Satine wasn’t one for violence, but that didn’t mean she was one to be underestimated. 

“Right,” He cleared his throat, “We even consulted the walls of which Slytherins must present the passwords to enter and they confirmed that nobody returned before Sebulba came back and that Sebulba had been the last one out.”

Satine frowned, “So if it wasn’t any of his peers… Then who?”

“That is the question, isn’t it?” Obi-Wan stroked his bare chin in a way that was a direct emulation of Qui-Gon, but she chose not to comment on it. 

“So, it wasn’t someone from Slytherin house.” She concluded. “Meaning someone snuck in.”

Clearly, she’d arrived at Obi-Wan's point, because he seemed to glow even brighter beneath the dim torch dangling above them. While she normally didn’t love being behind him, she hadn’t seen him this lively all month. 

“And I do believe there is another ongoing investigation involving sneaking around.” He said casually.

“The tests.” She said, even though she’d already drawn that conclusion. “Our cheater is expanding their horizons.”

“It looks that way.” He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, “But why?”

“This was a very specific attack.” Satine said, “Unlike the test papers, there must be a motive. Trouble is, Sebulba harassed many a student during his time here.”

“And it effectively removes Sebulba from our previous suspect’s list.” He added.

She nodded, gaining momentum in their theorizing, the energy around them bubbling like a chemical reaction, “Yes, unfortunately, unless Sebulba did this to himself.”

“I briefly considered that,” Obi-Wan said, “It would be an exceptional way to edge himself out of the troublesome spotlight, but I can’t imagine that he would purposely endure that much public humiliation just to get out of speculated trouble.”

“Nor do I believe him that smart.” She snorted.

“That too.” He agreed. “It’s too elaborate to assume that all of this was to simply remove him from the equation.”

“We didn’t even have any definitive proof it was him before.” She said, “So, he would have no reason to believe we were onto him.”

“The only thing that drew us to Slytherin house was that any students that were caught purchasing the test papers claimed they got them off of a Slytherin boy.” Obi-Wan said thoughtfully, “But instead of pinpointing Slytherin-”

“-That nullifies their possible involvement.” She completed the statement and the two of them stared at each other with wide eyes.

“A Slytherin certainly wouldn’t need to use some external method to get inside their own common room.” He said, still unmoving from the gaze that seemed to shoot straight through her soul. She didn’t complain, of course, even as sparks of heat pricked at her ears. While this year seemed unpredictable even by Hogwarts’ standards, there was something so fulfilling about piecing together the truth and seeing that success reflected in her best friend’s eyes.

“But how did they know the room would be empty?” She asked aloud, even while knowing neither would have the answer to such a question just yet. “They would have to be absolutely certain they’d go unnoticed in performing such a spell.” 

“It’s not like the dorms are guaranteed to be empty.” Obi-Wan continued right where she left off without hesitation or necessary communication on where she was going with this. “And how did they get in?”

“That’s the same question we’ve been asking ourselves since November.” She said, “But Hogwarts is a conglomerate of mystery. Anakin was able to stumble upon the Zillo Beast chamber completely by accident. Who knows what other tunnels exist?”

“That’s a damn good point.” He said thoughtfully, “And do they stretch through the entire school?”

It should have been troubling, to have so many more questions than answers, particularly when it was beginning to feel like they had a neverending list of mysteries being thrust upon them. However, Obi-Wan did not appear frightened nor did he seem discouraged by any of this. Instead, he approached the many questions with the grace of a person approaching a formidable puzzle.

Instead of adding more to the pile, she looked at him thoughtfully, “You like this investigative work, don’t you?”

He blinked a couple of times in surprise, “Oh? Well, we’ve sort of been thrust into it so it’s only natural that I-”

She smiled and didn’t allow him to finish whatever dismissive thought he was going to try, “-You’re quite good at it.”

He opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times before looking at her almost shyly, “You think so?”

“Yeah,” She grinned, “I do.”

His eyes went somewhere beyond her in the distance, twinkling a bit in brief thought. It was so rare he allowed himself to be this unabashedly happy that she didn’t dare break it with something as trivial as words. 

Still, he returned to her with a small smile of his own, “It’s easy when you’ve got a pretty good partner.”

* * *

“What do you think about this Zillo Beast thing?” Rex asked Anakin as they lounged in the common room that evening. They were trying to sort out their History of Magic homework for the next day and struggling tremendously, seeing as neither had read the pages on the Soap Blizzard of 1378. Typically, Anakin and Rex took turns with their required reading and then informed the other of the general synopsis to spare time, but their schedule got mucked up with the new semester. 

“What do you mean?” Anakin asked from his position hanging upside down over the couch.

“You saw the thing up close, mate.” Rex said, “They could probably use you as a key witness or something.”

Anakin had seen enough procedural police shows to know what Rex was referring to, but never imagined what a wizarding court would look like. While part of him found the idea very exciting, it also meant that he would need to discuss in full detail what happened that night, which was tricky, since Anakin had a tough time wrapping his own head around it.

“In favor of or against it?” He said, “Because that thing destroyed the school and it tricked me into believing it was good and then nearly offed Professor Palpatine! It’s too dangerous to be left alive! It could destroy the whole world.”

“Hey, guys!” A familiar angelic voice said and sure enough, Padmé Amidala descended down the stairs dressed in casual pajama pants and a pink t-shirt. Anakin almost flipped over the back of the couch. He was so surprised she was addressing them that he feared he might pass out. Maybe too much blood had rushed to his head.

“Hey!” Rex said.

“Hi!” Anakin tried to play it cool, like he wasn’t the little boy she saw him as. “What’s up?”

“I need to return this book before curfew,” She waved a red book as she walked over to them. “What are you guys up to?”

Anakin turned rightside up, deciding she was much prettier that way, “Just how I went toe-to-toe with the Zillo Beast on Halloween.”

Padmé nodded slowly, seeming surprised by this line of conversation despite the fact that the entire school was whispering on about it constantly. “Oh! Yeah, that was quite a crazy night.”

“Had I not stepped in, Professor Palpatine would be no more.” He leaned against the back of the couch, trying to appear as though wrangling Zillo Beasts was a typical hobby of his in his spare time. He wasn’t sure how many little kids she knew that could pull that off.

“I heard.” She nodded and then placed a hand on her chest, “It’s a shame that poor creature was used as a device to destroy the school.”

His eyes flew open wide, “You- You don’t want them to kill it?”

“God no!” She implored, “It’s not even sentient!”

Anakin didn’t know what that meant, but he knew better than to believe it meant that Padmé would support his earlier argument. “That’s so crazy!”

“What?”

“I was just saying the same thing!” He said and nudged Rex, who frowned at him.

“You said killing the beast would protect-”

“-Only the guilty shadow man!” Anakin gritted with wide eyes that hopefully begged for his friend to get the gist. It seemed he did, because after a pause and a look between Padmé and Anakin, Rex nodded his head slowly.

“Anakin is quite against the death of the beast.”

“You are?” She smiled, “Oh, Anakin, that’s wonderful! You could be a real asset to the cause, seeing as you know the Zillo Beast better than anyone.”

“And I will!” He said with a wider grin.

“Excellent, I can’t wait to tell Satine that she just gained another supporter for the defense of the Zillo Beast protest.” She clapped, “We definitely need more caring souls like your own aboard.”

“What can I say? I’m a carer!” He shrugged.

“I’ll see you at the next meeting then?”

“I’ll be there early. It’s kind of my style.” He said.

She just grinned and left the room in a hurry to return her book before the approaching curfew for students to be in their common rooms. Anakin, meanwhile, felt his heart was the only thing hurrying and felt some of the blood finally leave his face. He really didn’t always remember his interactions with Padmé that clearly, just that they happened and that was enough.

Rex didn’t look as impressed and was staring at him with raised eyebrows that indicated only incredulous judgement.

“What?” Anakin asked.

“You are so full of it.” He sighed, seeming to give up before turning back to their homework assignment. “What’d you get for the third question?”

* * *

That next meeting, Anakin was the very first person in room 77B to meet about the Zillo Beast, even before Satine, herself, had actually arrived at the scene.

“Anakin?” She questioned and immediately narrowed her eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to help you free the beast, of course!” He said with a smile.

“I thought you couldn’t be bothered with a stupid little committee such as this one?” She frowned, “Or is this all part of some elaborate prank?”

“You wound me, you do.” He said and placed his hand over his chest, “But nope! My motivations are perfectly pure-”

“-Oh Anakin! You made it!” Padmé grinned.

Satine glared at Anakin and then turned back to Padmé. “This was your new recruit?”

“Yeah, who better than the actual witness to the Zillo Beast?”

It seemed Satine could think of a lot better.

* * *

“A little birdie told me you had your meeting with Yoda today,” Qui-Gon effectively made Obi-Wan jump spinning away from the window he’d been gazing out of. Qui-Gon just bent over him to see what had him so enraptured. A group of Aurors were running what seemed to be drills outside on the grounds. Despite the snow on the ground they moved with grace and skill, lighting the area with different colored spells and jinxes.

“Yoda said that was confidential,” He complained, and Qui-Gon looked down at him.

“Yoda wasn’t the one to tell me,” He winked at him and Obi-Wan glared off towards the Ravenclaw common room.

“Satine,” he grumbled.

“Most correct,” Qui-Gon straightened, “She seemed worried since she hadn’t seen you since lunch. You aren’t the type to skip classes,” Qui-Gon pried, but Obi-Wan shook his head.

“I’m not skipping, Yoda told me I didn’t have to go,” He tightened his grip on the books he was holding.

“And you actually took him up on that offer?” Qui-Gon frowned, Obi-Wan sighed deeply and slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. Qui-Gon followed suit- though he was sure his knees wouldn’t thank him for it.

“Satine doesn’t understand,” He started softly, “She has the world open for her, two worlds really. She can do whatever she wants.”

“Would you prefer she didn’t?” Qui-Gon suggested and Obi-Wan looked affronted.

“Of course not!” He practically shouted before lowering his voice again, “She should have those opportunities; she deserves them!”

“What do you think she’d do if she didn’t?” Qui-Gon queried, just the same as he would if he was asking his class about the operation of a light-switch. Even so Obi-Wan saw through him.

“It’s not the same,” He muttered and Qui-Gon just smiled.

“Oh how so? Do you really think Satine would let anything stop her?” He ignored the non-answer in favor of pressing further on the problem.

“Of course not, Qui-Gon. I’m not stupid,” He huffed, “But-“ And he hesitated. Qui-Gon very gently placed a hand on his shoulder, “Well, Satine’s always been much braver than I am. She could have been a Gryffindor if she wasn’t made for Ravenclaw,” Qui-Gon frowned in thought.

“Obi-Wan, please tell me if I’m mistaken,” He hummed and Obi-Wan gazed at him in veiled interest, “But were you not there alongside your friends during the Zillo Beast attack?”

“What? Yes of course, but Qui-Gon-“

“And are you not helping Satine with her case even though the odds are rather stacked against you?” He continued with vigor, “And is it not you, who’s been helping me endlessly to uncover a conspirator?”

“Qui-Gon-“

“Obi-Wan,” Obi-Wan was practically squirming from the conviction of Qui-Gon’s backwards compliments, but he refused to let Obi-Wan think he had nothing more than a little wit, “You don’t have to have Cody’s reckless Gryffindor brand bravery, or Satine’s ability to be loudly outspoken about issues she believes in. You’re brave every day in your own way.”

“I don't feel that way,” He admitted and Qui-Gon laughed.

“I highly doubt Cody or Satine feel particularly brave either. Satine would say she’s only shedding lights on the facts,” Qui-Gon shrugged and Obi-Wan sighed.

“Cody would say he had to act on what was right,” Obi-Wan added reluctantly. Qui-Gon smiled warmly at him before standing up again, knees popping, and turning to leave when he paused at the scramble he heard behind him, “Aren’t you going to ask me what I’ve decided on?”

“Do you think it’s necessary to?” Qui-Gon turned around again. Obi-Wan had abandoned his books on the floor in his haste to get up and Qui-Gon felt his heart pang at the hidden desperation in Obi-Wan’s eyes, “Here at Hogwarts,” Qui-Gon said carefully, “There is really nothing locking one in. The staircases move as they please and our students likewise,” He approached Obi-Wan again and placed his hands on his shoulders, hoping he could send the message home, “What we chose to do can be fluid; growth never really stops does it? I could quit my job tomorrow and go work at Zonko’s. I wouldn’t,” He added at the slight pull of his mentee’s brows, “But I could and would you deny me of my choice?”

“No?” Obi-Wan answered and Qui-Gon released his shoulders in delight.

“There you have it then!” He grinned at Obi-Wan’s confused expression.

“Are you telling me to change my mind?” Obi-Wan tried, but he shook his head.

“Goodness no! What sort of professor would I be then?” Qui-Gon asked, but Obi-Wan was still staring at him, “I’m telling you, you _always_ have a choice.”

* * *

Obi-Wan was on his way to the Great Hall, where Satine and Padmé were gathering the group they’d organized for their sit-out. At risk of betraying his father, he could not publicly endorse this move, but he did stay up impossibly late into the evening writing and revising Satine’s “Zillo Beast Manifesto”, which listed out the rights and liberties of the creature. He would arrive as moral support and remain out of the limelight and as guilty as he felt, it was the most he could do.

It was strange to think that his father was somewhere on the grounds. It didn’t feel quite real. However, it was incredibly real, seeing as the amount of anxiety stirred up by the impending court date was to be manifested into a true answer later that afternoon.

When he entered the Great Hall and saw the crowd of students, his first reaction was to be nervous this was another one of Ventress’s tricks, but noticed that the clones were all palling around with them and that Padmé and Bail Organa were also intermingling with the group.

Anakin had his face painted at the front and was leading a chant of “SAVE THE BEAST!” on repeat. It might have started as Anakin’s ulterior motive to get closer to Padmé, but the boy did seem rather enthusiastic. 

It was possible some were only here for an excuse to sit out of class, but Satine needed bodies for her protest and would take whatever she could get.

Strangely enough, when he looked around, it seemed everyone _but_ Satine was present. He exchanged a curious look with Cody from across the room, who supplied him with a shrug in response to the unasked question.

Before he could develop the presence of mind to panic, Pre Vizsla came running into the room, winded and frenzied as he waved around a piece of parchment.

“They moved the time of the trial!” Vizsla breathed and hunched over, trying to catch his breath.

Obi-Wan snatched the parchment from the boy in a way that was most unlike him and scanned the document, knowing by experience that this was an official decree stamped by none other than the Minister of Magic, himself. 

Verdict: Guilty.

* * *

They found her sitting at the edge of the astronomy tower. The falling snow decorated her hair making it seem to sparkle as they both edged their way forward. Obi-Wan took a seat on her left as Cody took the right.

“I really thought I could do something,” She spoke, staring out across the grounds towards the forbidden forest, “I thought if my case was strong enough… but maybe it wasn’t,” Cody threw an arm around her shoulder.

“Your case was plenty strong, no one else in this school could’ve done better,” He told her, but she shook her head.

“Maybe I was too involved, there must have been something I _missed_ ,” She had that calculating look in her eyes.

“You didn’t,” Obi-Wan spoke firmly, which was only offset by the shy way he also wrapped an arm around her, “I don’t believe it was your case that had such fault. Professor Yoda couldn’t have done better himself.”

“They hardly even heard your case,” Cody let his chin rest on his hand, “It was unprofessional.”

“They had a clear bias from the start,” Obi-Wan added carefully.

“Even so, I wish I’d been able to change their minds,” She moved and slowly returned their previous gesture. Obi-Wan felt his breath catch in surprise as her hair brushed his cheek, “Thank you for coming to cheer me up.”

“I don’t think we’ve been very successful in that,” Obi-Wan admitted and she turned to glare at him. Their faces were much too close.

“Allow me to have a nice moment here will you?” She pouted and he turned away suddenly feeling a little hot despite the snow pouring down around them, “I may not be _happy_ ,” She continued, “But at least I’m not alone and wondering.”

The air stilled save for the fog of their breaths as they sat awhile longer.

* * *

With every snowflake that drifted to the ground Anakin was desperate to race ahead or throw a snowball or flop down and make a snow angel. It took great patience that he was really proud he had to keep pace with Professor Palpatine as they slowly, _very slowly_ , made their way around the edge of the lake.

“You don’t have to babysit me you know, Professor,” Anakin pointed out for what was probably the seventh or eighth time, “I know everyone’s been keeping an eye on me, but I don’t need it,” he kicked a little snowdrift.

“You can’t keep them from worrying, Anakin, that’s what we professors do,” Palpatine smiled gently at the young boy and paused in his step so that Anakin would as well, “I’m sure it’s a little frustrating for a boy of your merit,” He placed a hand on Anakin’s shoulder and he sighed.

“I’m eleven, I can take care of myself,” Anakin muttered and Professor Palpatine laughed.

“Oh I’m most certain of that, young Skywalker,” His eyes twinkled and Anakin felt some of the pressure he’d been feeling drift away, “And anyways I’m not here to babysit you, I thought we might chat about potions class for a moment,” That caught Anakin’s attention and he tilted his head to the side.

“I thought I was doing good in potions?” His brow furrowed as he tried to think of any instance where he’d failed miserably. He wasn’t perfect, but he hadn’t lit anything on fire since last term.

“You’re doing wonderfully my boy,” Palpatine gave his shoulder a pat and started walking again. Anakin scurried to keep up, “I didn’t mean to insinuate otherwise, in fact I think you’re showcasing a brilliant hidden talent for potion making,” Anakin frowned from behind his professor, he certainly didn’t feel that way. His poly juice potion was definitely flawed. Praise was praise though, he supposed.

“Thank you, Professor,” He chirped, a lightheartedness returning.

“It’s not a problem, Anakin,” Palpatine continued, “Should you wish to learn a little more advanced potions, you should really just let me know, I’d be happy to show you a few more tricks.”

“Well-” Whatever Anakin was going to say stuck to his throat as the ground suddenly shook with such force that he had to grab onto his professor’s cloak for balance, “What was that?” He yelled up at Palpatine, but the older man had a scowl on his face and was reaching for his wand.

“Nothing good it seems, dear boy.”

The whole forest seemed to shake and groan with the vibrations that threatened to tear up the ground they were standing on. The castle seemed to scream as dust showered down as stone rubbed against stone.

Like a flood, witches and wizards suddenly poured from the forest purple cloaks fluttering about as if they would all take flight from their fear. They brushed by the professor and the first year without a glance and managed to knock the older man to the ground.

“Professor!” Anakin tried to help him stand when he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He turned slowly towards the forest where trees were bending under long scaly fingers and the maw of the great beast pushed its way out of the forest. It bit through a chain like it was butter and eyes struggled to focus in the sudden light. It emerged from the forest more and more its tail whipped around, smashing into the base of the astronomy tower causing the whole castle to shudder once more. It caught a glance at them, Anakin and his professor frozen in their position near the lake. It’s eyes seemed to narrow in rage and it screeched an unholy sound and jumped towards them.

“No!” Anakin shouted he jumped in front of the beast his arms stretched so wide they trembled, or perhaps it was the adrenaline. To his great surprise though he didn’t feel teeth sinking into his flesh, instead he cracked open his eyes to see the beast inches from his own face.

They stared at each other, Anakin not daring to breathe and the beast frozen in its rage. Finally it opened its mouth and roared with such force that it slicked Anakin’s hair back with moisture and quite terrible breath, before it leaped over them and dug its claws deep into the dirt as it pushed itself quickly forward in a hasty escape.

Anakin stayed frozen to the spot for so long he didn’t move until Professor Palpatine, who had made it to his feet, put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s alright Anakin,” He told him and slowly Anakin let his stance fall, “That was some real bravery you just displayed there my boy,” he pointed out and Anakin couldn’t find anything to say so he instead sucked in a deep breath, “I’ll be awarding 50 points to Gryffindor.”

“But,” Anakin struggled to find any sort of word and Professor Palpatine took a moment to gaze off after the beast.

“It seems I’m not very popular with our friend the Zillo Beast,” He sighed, “Let’s get back inside shall we?” Anakin nodded quickly at that and he followed Professor Palpatine back up the hill towards the entrance on shaky legs.

* * *

Satine held her breath until the beast was out of sight. Every time her eyes blinked shut she could feel the tower sway and none of them dared to move much longer than was strictly necessary.

Ben was the first to slowly unwrap his arms from where they had flung around her as if holding her would have done much of anything. It was a feeling she was trying not to think about in her dazed stupor. Cody followed his lead and released his grip on Ben’s cloak and the railing before skittering backwards away from the edge, she supposed even he feared falling from such a height when not on a broom. Satine’s grip on Cody’s cloak had slackened as he fell back and she let herself let go of the railing finger by finger.

“Bloody hell that was scary,” Obi-Wan breathed a laugh, “If I wanted to fall to my death I’d play a few more rounds of Quidditch,” Cody shook his head frantically.

“At least you have a chance if you fall off a _broom_ ,” Cody scoffed, “And you know, you’d be prepared for it.”

“You’re not going to suddenly be afraid to play are you?” Satine couldn’t help, but let a very small smile fall across her face.

“Of course not!” Cody was suddenly on his feet looking like he was about to deliver quite a rousing speech, “I’m not going to let a near death experience stop me from winning the cup! We’ve got a lead and let’s not forget our new beater! Plus next year I-”

“Cody, it’s not that I don’t want to discuss strategy,” Ben interrupted as he slowly moved to stand and offered a hand to Satine, “But quite frankly I’d like to get much closer to the ground so I can think a little clearer,” Satine took his hand and let him help her to her feet. She let her hand linger in his for just another moment as they both took a step away from the railing.

“Well at least there’s some good news out of this,” Cody grinned as they headed down the spiral staircase with a little more speed than they’d ever admit.

“And what’s that?” Satine asked. Keeping her eyes firmly fixed on their descent.

“They didn’t manage to kill the beast.”

* * *

Anakin was having difficulty sleeping as of late.

So much so, he found his eyes no longer needed to adjust to darkness. He was one of the few to never pull the drapes of his bed closed at fear that such darkness would swallow him whole. 

If he slept, he knew it would only get worse.

It wasn’t something he discussed with Obi-Wan or even Rex at fear of seeming like a scared little kid. Even if the crux of the issue was just that. He _was_ a little kid and even more so, he _was_ scared. Try as he might to seem impervious to the stresses of near death, it was chilling that someone was on his tail and that this particular someone had a strong grudge held for him.

He so desperately didn’t need to be looked at by his peers as though he was misplaced when the sorting hat elected to place him in Gryffindor. Bravery was something that ran deep and while he reckoned it likely took some practice, was a trait he was determined to prove rang true from him. 

Not for the first time all month, he missed his mother. She never judged him for one moment when his nightmares drove him to her bed- where the only refuge could be found in soft words and a firm embrace. He didn’t have that reprieve at Hogwarts and could only distract himself so much until those thoughts unraveled and blended into the very fears that haunted his sleep and kept him awake.

These nightmares felt like someone was trying to speak to him and reach through the fabrics of his mind in order to grasp reality. 

As always, he tossed and turned until he didn’t see much point in it anymore and pulled the allusive enchanted map from under his mattress. Checking his surroundings and ensuring that no one was awake, he threw his legs over the side of his bed and crept across the stone floor. His feet were immediately cold, but he didn’t allow that to startle him from his intentions. 

He was small enough to slip between the space that separated his bunk and the wall, knowing good and well that behind the curtain, a doorway would appear if he offered optimum focus. He stumbled over a robe, which was curious, but not improbable since he didn’t always take much care for his belongings.

Even if they ended up playing chess until he fell into what would hopefully be a blissful sleep, it seemed wisest to go to Qui-Gon, who would have to be the closest he could get to his mother’s presence at a time like this. Besides, he quite liked Qui-Gon’s company and though he would never admit it aloud, was beginning to enjoy Wizard’s Chess.

However, despite Qui-Gon’s claim that his door was always open, it was not, much to Anakin’s disappointment. Even more puzzling, was that he heard the soft murmuring of serious conversation through the door. The one voice was clearly Qui-Gon, though he couldn’t make out what he was saying. The other, while familiar, alluded Anakin. He raised his hand as though to knock, but thought better of it, since even someone as friendly and welcoming as Qui-Gon likely had his own affairs.

This time of night was certainly an odd time to be tending to guests, but Anakin didn’t question it too much. Professors didn’t otherwise have that much time during the day. There was also the spark of fear that it was another professor with him, who would possibly be much less forgiving for Anakin breaking curfew.

He made his way to scurry back to the entrance he left open inside one of the broom closets off to the side of Qui-Gon’s office, but ran face-first into the stiff torso of Professor Windu.

Anakin felt his fears go into overdrive at the unimpressed stare of his head of house, who’s seemingly permanent frown deepened. His dark eyes were even more intimidating in lowlight and Anakin internally cursed at being so foolhardy as to forget checking the map before exiting the broom closet. 

“Oh, hello Professor.” He tried for a perky tone, which he hoped was high enough for Qui-Gon and his guest to hear him. As far as Anakin was concerned, the more witnesses, the better, when it came to Mace Windu. 

“Skywalker.” He crossed his arms and ducked his chin down to his chest to properly glower at him.

Anakin lowered his head to seem ashamed, even if it was partially out of fear for being alone in the hallway with who he believed was his attacker. He tried to look around him with the hopes of finding a path to run if the time came for it, but the large man was firm and dense, shrouded in exquisite mauve-lined robes even at this late hour. He effectively blocked any escape route possible to Anakin, even with the knowledge of the tunnels existing. 

For once, he decided no words were probably better than final ones.

“There’s a muggle studies exam tomorrow.” He said curiously.

Anakin tilted his head up in surprise, not quite sure what that had to do with anything. It wasn’t like the poetically dark tones he’d taken on Halloween night. That, and it wasn’t relevant to Anakin.

“Huh?” He asked intelligently.

“I’m sure you knew of that already though.” He said.

“I did?” Anakin frowned, “I just wanted to talk to Qui-Professor Jinn.”

Windu raised his eyebrows at the near-slip of informality, but didn’t comment on it. Instead, he studied Anakin carefully, drawing many conclusions that he would possibly never understand. What did he do to make this man hate him so much? 

“It appears he’s busy.” Windu said, eyes flickering to the light under the door, “Whatever message you’ve had that couldn’t wait until morning, you can relay to me.”

Anakin shifted awkwardly in his stance, appearing like someone that had to use the washroom. “Uh… I had a bad dream.”

It sounded like a lie, even to Anakin, despite it being the cold truth. Unfortunately, Windu didn’t know that nor did he believe it. His face was passive and unimpressed, even disappointed, that Anakin didn’t reveal some greater truth that would have transcended reality.

“As unfortunate as that may be, I don’t recall that being an exception to the rules.” He said, “10 points from Gryffindor.”

It was the least of Anakin’s worries, even if the response did irritate him, but he would be remiss to say he wasn’t relieved that it was all the professor seemed intent on giving him for the time being, especially with how calculated Windu looked. It was as though he was sure Anakin was the very answer to a dark mystery.

“Yes, sir.” He said while finally feeling like he was granted permission to walk away from him. 

“Skywalker,” Windu called and Anakin spun on his heels.

However, the large man kept his back to him, looking all the more like a shadow than ever before. His voice was deep and terrifyingly calm.

“Professor?” Anakin answered.

“Should I catch you wandering the halls at this time of night again, I assure you the consequences will be far greater than what transpired tonight.”

Anakin’s eyes widened and a cold dread settled in the pit of his stomach. “O-Of course sir.”

“Do not accept this mercy as a moment of weakness either.” He said.

“I won’t… Sir.”

“Very well.” He said, “You are dismissed.”

Anakin all but ran back to Gryffindor’s common room, sure that despite his best efforts, he would certainly not be reaching sleep this evening. In fact, he was almost near the point of throwing up at fear that he seemed to be the only person to know of Windu’s dark side. Everyone seemed intent on respecting him instead of seeing him who he really was. And why shouldn’t they? He was just a child and nobody believed children.

For the second time that night, he wasn’t quite paying attention to where he was going and came across Professor Palpatine, who looked at him with eyebrows drawn together in concern.

“Anakin, my boy! What’s the matter?”

It was a far cry from the unpleasantries he’d shared with Windu, who didn’t seem at all concerned with Anakin’s true reasons to be up and about, and Anakin almost cried at the kindness in Palpatine’s voice.

“B-Bad dreams.” He swallowed and this time, sounded much more authentic.

“Oh dear me, that’s terrible.” Palpatine paused and placed a hand on his shoulder, “It happens to the very best of us.”

“You have nightmares, sir?” Anakin asked, looking up at him and beginning to calm down.

“But of course!” He said and briefly, Anakin saw something cloud over his eyes. A memory, perhaps? It was gray and ever-passing, but it still reminded Anakin of how his dreams of the Phantom Man plagued him. “Everyone has bad dreams.”

“Even Professor Windu?” He couldn’t help but ask.

Palpatine raised his eyebrows in surprise, “Well, he is human. We’ve never discussed the intricacies of them, but I’d imagine yes, he does have bad dreams. He was an Auror at one point, after all, dealing with that much darkness… It’ll change any man.”

Anakin thought hard about that. Was that what Windu was a product of? Coming too close to the dark that he swore to prevent? 

“Anakin?” Palpatine squeezed his shoulder. When Anakin met his gaze again, he smiled a little, “Sometimes, it helps to talk about them.”

“Professor Windu sent me to bed.” It was a weak protest, but it needed to be acknowledged.

“And you will, but not with a head full of evil clouding your rest.” He said and guided him down the hall, presumably towards his office. Anakin knew the way quite intricately as a result of his pranks towards Sebulba. 

As they walked, Anakin followed at his side, “What are your nightmares about, Professor?”

Palpatine kept his eyes trained forward, “Nightmares take on many different facets. After the other day, I’ve been dreaming about the Zillo Beast unleashing its wrath yet again. I’m assuming you do too now.”

Truthfully, Anakin didn’t, but he didn’t admit as much.

“My dreams seem dead set on the man behind it all.” Anakin said.

“How logical of you.” Palpatine said, “It was a very traumatic event, so no one would blame you for replaying the events of that night.”

Anakin paused, “You think I could find out more information from my dreams?” 

Palpatine shut the door to his office and invited Anakin to sit down, “Would you not agree that facing one’s fears is the best way to surpass them?”

He did not have to pretend to be brave to give his answer.

* * *

Tyranus didn’t understand why his master insisted on keeping the boy alive. It seemed like a waste when the opportunity to strike was so clearly right in front of them. He was cornered in his master’s very office, unsuspecting any danger in the slightest. However, when Tyranus was called in the dead of the night to assist in augmenting the effects of the boy’s dreams to both delude their meaning and find answers, he came, pensive in hand. 

And he played his part. He acted as the tactile teacher and caring aid. He did not lead on to either of their positions. 

Anakin did not have the skills to master Occlumency, so Tyranus had no such issue leaping into his dreams and erasing the bits that might cause suspicion. 

He may have altered a thing or two as well. Nothing too noticeable in case someone else should search the boy’s mind’s eye. Just enough to be damning.

“The purple robes!” Anakin gasped as he awoke in full, oblivious to the way Tyranus tampered his visions.

“What of them, Anakin?” His master asked in such a practiced tone of concern that Tyranus could see through like glass. It worked well enough on everyone else.

“I… I don’t know.” He wiped a hand through his hair, which was coated in sweat from the effort and then seemed to pause, mulling over his own thoughts. He didn’t trust them. Not fully. That was far more okay with Tyranus than it was with his master. 

They should kill him. Spare the charades and get it over with. Sidious’s eyes flared ever so briefly red from his place in the corner, warning Tyranus of the ramifications for doing such a thing and he nearly scoffed. As if he didn’t possess any self-control. Tyranus was merely being practical, not hungry.

He was, however, quite curious of his master’s clear fascination with the other figure Anakin Skywalker saw in his dreams.

A man called Vader.

* * *

Both assigned to early morning rounds, Obi-Wan and Satine opted to walk together as they ensured that no student dilly-dallied on their way to breakfast that day. Satine was considerably quiet, never having been much of a morning person, but was still a comfortable presence to have. She’d shifted her fiery excitement over the Zillo Beast back to determination of finding the person behind the cheater/pranker. 

Obi-Wan had other ongoing investigations, of course, but was also curious about the affair. Plus, he had his meeting with Yoda imprinted in his mind. The little green man seemed unsure with Obi-Wan’s decision, but didn’t speak on it. He hadn’t yet told Satine, even if she knew where he’d landed.

It was odd. He assumed he’d feel free after choosing his life’s path, but he guessed the image of a closing door would dissipate with time. He’d do a lot of good at his family’s law practice. The opportunities there were endless. With his family’s support, he would be able to make real change. He would.

Right?

“We should probably check the closets.” Satine yawned, breaking through his heavy thoughts. “Professor Shaak Ti believes that many transactions are happening there.”

He nodded and tried not to give any indication of his troubling internal debate, “That, or we’ll just stumble upon more snogging students.”

She snorted, “If they’re so desperate that they’re willing to snog with rancid morning breath, power to them.”

He chuckled and reached forward to open the nearest closet door, intent on closing it the moment they didn’t see any bodies, but halted when Satine’s hand met his chest in surprise. He ducked his head inside the closet and gaped, with stunning shock, at a wide opening in the side of the wall.

Obi-Wan and Satine shared equally wide-eyed shock and without expressing a single word on the matter, wordlessly followed where the tunnel led. He ignited his wand and huddled close to her, rationalizing the need to hold her hand so as not to get lost, and pushed through the darkness.

There were no drawings on the walls as Anakin described in the Zillo Beast lair. Instead, the walls were smooth with no clear end in sight. There was nothing but darkness eclipsing them and despite the fact that they did not know where this path led, he couldn’t find himself to be scared. They persisted and Obi-Wan felt Satine squeeze his hand, urging him to stop.

He shined his light down at their feet and noticed with confusion, a small cloak on the ground. He picked it up, noting how small it was as well as the fact that they were at a dead end.

“It was a Gryffindor then.” Satine whispered.

Obi-Wan didn’t answer her and instead released his hand to push on the wall in front of them. It didn’t require much effort in the matter, but Satine joined him all the same. Sure enough, light crept through the cracks to outline a doorway before flooding a full beam of natural light that almost blinded them. Neither could fit through the opening, but they could see drapes of red and gold through the small gleams of space that were allotted to them. 

“Oi, mate, you look rough.” Rex’s voice stood out.

“I didn’t sleep well.” Anakin said.

“Out late?”

“Something like that.” He said around a yawn.

Obi-Wan could feel Satine’s stare burning through him, but didn’t acknowledge it, nor did he have it in him to inspect the robe in his hands that had a tag that was clearly marked “Skywalker” on the inside. 

Despite how damning, he was honest when he admitted to himself that he couldn’t believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps Anakin should be a bit more careful.


	7. Year 1: February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Obi-Wan and Satine are at each other's throats over the cheating scandal, more subterfuge arises during the month of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With all of the investigating that our crew does in this story, it could really be called the English Scooby Doo, but with magic.

One thing Obi-Wan and Satine agreed upon was that despite their shocking discovery in an unsuspecting broom closet, they should do their utmost to maintain decorum. The very last thing they needed was every student getting it in their heads to explore the school for secret tunnels. Regardless of what this meant for their pending investigation(s), keeping the peace was essential if they wanted to get any further.

The second thing they agreed about was whom to share this information with, which considering the perilous circumstances that were already weighing on this school year, logically meant heading straight for Headmaster Yoda. For the busiest wizard in the school, he saw them quickly and took their accounts very seriously, even going as far as to follow them and excuse them from their studies for the morning to help clue him in.

Unfortunately, as far as agreement went, that was as far as it went between Obi-Wan and Satine. 

“You didn’t show him the robe.” Satine said tersely as they walked back to the common room to pick up their books for their afternoon classes. 

He sighed, knowing in the back of his mind that this confrontation was inevitably coming, even if he chose to ignore it all day, “You know why.”

“We took an oath to lead without bias.” She returned with the same level tone. “In case you’ve forgotten.”

“And I am insulted you would insinuate that’s why.” He walked along her step-for-step and felt the blood boil in his face. No, he would not break first. 

“You’re withholding evidence!” She waved her hands around, turning her back to him so she could ascend up the winding stairs, “And you know it.”

“A discarded robe is hardly evidence when we know for certain that this alleged cheater has been masquerading as a Slytherin this entire time! If anything, it likely exempts Anakin as a suspect and quite possibly, Gryffindor house.” 

“Or,” Satine said archly, “Your tornado of a mentee has been running around the tunnels this entire time, as insinuated by a conversation _we_ overheard between him and Rex.”

“My-” He shook his head, and while he would normally quell his rising tone, freely continued without hesitation when noticing they were alone in the common room, “My _what_ of a mentee? You have the audacity to call _me_ biased when you’ve had it out for Anakin this entire bloody time!”

“I do not have it out for him, Ben!” She implored, for once not as angry as him and more exasperated than anything else, “I don’t have the time or energy to hold grudges against 11 year old’s!”

“And yet,” He rounded the couch, dramatic as that may be, “At every single turn you insist on accusing him before even pausing to think about other possibilities.”

“Then read them to me!” She snapped, “Because here are the facts that I see: Anakin has admitted to discovering the tunnel system on Halloween night, Anakin is always popping up seemingly out of nowhere, Anakin is the only one to score 100% on Professor Windu’s homework assignments lately, we found _his_ robe inside the physical tunnel, and Rex and Anakin were literally talking about his going out the night before.”

He clenched his jaw and stuck out his hand, tallying off rebukes to each of her statements, “Professor Windu and Yoda confirmed a trap door leading to those tunnels, making it quite possibly an accident, Anakin is a quiet and sneaky little boy, he is so frightened of Windu that he doesn’t want to set him off and actually tries in that class, I still stand by my previous statement of this being an easy frame-job, and that conversation was so obviously taken out of context.”

She rubbed at her temples, “I’m not sure what kind of “research” you and Qui-Gon do during your not-so-secret late night investigations, thank you for the invitation, by the way, but you are being absolutely delusional.”

Obi-Wan’s jaw went slack as he floundered a bit at her knowing that. He sniffed and straightened his posture. It never remotely occurred to him that Satine would want to be involved. He’d been far too concerned about Anakin to think of it. Any guilt that might have snuck its way into his chest was just as easily banished when he remembered why they were quarreling in the first place.

“You’re being petty.” He said calmly.

“Maybe I am.” She retorted and made her way over to the bookcase that led to the girl’s dormitory, “And maybe I’ll relent on pettiness when you decide to wake up and look at what’s right in front of you.”

* * *

Anakin was unsure what was up with Obi-Wan, but the older wizard seemed incredibly tense when he caught up with him by the prefect bathroom on the third floor. Evidently, Hondo had snuck inside and tried to promote his new business venture by scribbling his information on the bathroom stalls. 

“Why do prefects even get their own bathrooms anyway?” Anakin thought aloud, “What’s so great about you guys that you need to pee in private?”

Obi-Wan sighed through his nose and kept his stare straight, “I’m afraid I don’t have a proper answer for you Anakin.”

Anakin would normally pester for at least a slightly more riveted response, but it didn’t seem like his mentor was in the mood. Because of this, he read the room and assumed it was not the time to bring up the herbology essay he had due in a few days that remained untouched at the moment.

“You look tired.” Obi-Wan said after a long period without talking. 

“I was up late.” He said.

“So, I’ve heard.” Obi-Wan replied dryly and Anakin stopped in his tracks.

“Windu told you?” He whined. “Man, Echo and Fives were already giving me a hard time for costing Gryffindor 10 more points.”

Something in Obi-Wan stiffened again before turning back to look at Anakin with a calm yet scrutinizing stare, “He caught you out of bed late.”

“Yeah, I had a really bad dream about-” He wasn’t sure why, but Anakin knew he shouldn’t share his experience with Dooku and Palpatine to Obi-Wan. It was far from the concept of mistrust, but more because it felt sacred. Palpatine followed Anakin’s beliefs without question and saw them through to the end, even enlisting Professor Dooku along as well. Even then, Anakin hadn’t shared entirely what he’d seen. He didn’t want to until he knew for certain.

“-About the Zillo Beast.” Which was a lie and yet it came much easier than the truth of talking about the true threat. Maybe this was why Anakin was initially accepting of the beast’s death sentence. He thought it might solve something within him, but it didn’t and it wouldn’t. “I went looking for Qui-Gon.”

Obi-Wan paused and Anakin wondered if he was actually going to believe him, before softening and guilt twisted in the young boy’s gut. 

He placed a supportive hand on his shoulder as they continued to walk, “You shouldn’t wander the castle alone. It isn’t safe.”

“You do it.” He mumbled.

“I’m not the one with a price on my head.” His voice was gentle and he seemed considerably eased in comparison to the beginning of their conversation, but his eyes were still stern, “Though I can’t necessarily blame you for seeking out Qui-Gon.”

“Windu didn’t even listen to me.” Anakin said glumly.

“Professor Windu tends to look only at the facts presented in front of him,” And for once, Obi-Wan appeared to grow mad at this thought, “Which can admittedly delude one from the connecting factors.”

“It’s like he thinks I’m guilty of something that I don’t even know about.” He shrugged.

His mentor ran a hand through his immaculately combed hair and sighed, “I know what you mean.”

* * *

Cody tried to stifle a chuckle as he watched his two best friends try to pretend like they weren’t utterly pissed with each other during breakfast. Because it was “strictly prefect business”, neither had opted to share the dirty details of their most recent quarrel with Cody, but from what he could tell, it was personal.

Obi-Wan was typically the more apologetic of the two by nature. Satine tended to dig her heels into the ground to stick up for what she believed in while Obi-Wan was a bit more open-minded. Obi-Wan often said the wrong thing based on past bias that hurt Satine’s feelings and Satine usually let him know it with her own fires that upset him. He always knew they would bounce back, because they always did. It was the nature of their friendship and most of the time, he just had to sit back and watch.

The roles seemed to be reversed this time around, which was always an interesting change-up. Obi-Wan clearly was being headstrong about his beliefs this time, which eliminated it being over any sort of familial relation and Satine was exasperated with _his_ mindset and had likely said something offensive in the process.

Did that stop them from sitting side-by-side and attending all of their classes and obligations together? Apparently not.

It didn’t mean they were above passive aggression. 

“Just to let you know, pretending that those pancakes are Kenobi’s face isn’t going to make the anger go away.” He quipped and Satine set aside her utensils, of which she was previously butchering her pancakes with.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything except: “So, OWLS.”

It seemed the subject of OWLS was the only thing that prevented the two of them from biting each other’s heads off. He didn’t know how, since the idea of standardized testing always made Cody feel at risk of his own head exploding.

“Before you go all “post-Quidditch-loss” glum, I’ve devised a schedule to optimize _all_ of our success.” Satine reached across the table and patted Cody’s hand.

He smiled, relieved that he didn’t have to say anything at all for them to understand his concerns.

“I might straight up fail out of my potions exam.” He grimaced, “I think I tie with Hondo for the most explosions in that class.”

“Except Hondo’s might be intentional.” Obi-Wan mused before shrugging, “So, we’ll pay extra attention on that one.”

“I’ve already accounted for that, actually.” Satine said curtly, but didn’t add in any snark, and showed him the color-coded schedule she’d assembled.

“Defense Against the Dark Arts is pretty low on the priority list.” Cody commented, not really thinking that much on it. They all did sufficiently well with Kenobi being the most proficient at the subject, as he was at most things. However, he expected it to be quite hard, with Dooku being behind it and all.

“Well,” Satine’s voice was even more clipped now, “It’s not like any of us will be needing it next year.”

It was the first time it had been mentioned- even indirectly, but from across the table, Cody had optimum viewership of the way Kenobi’s entire body seemed to grow incredibly taut. Truthfully, Cody had never asked what happened during his friends’ meetings with the headmaster. He figured they would all eventually be forthcoming with what transpired and Satine had done as such with her decision to work for the ministry, but Kenobi hadn’t said anything. 

He cleared his throat, “That’s alright. I mean, I don’t love spending my time thinking about that stiff, Dooku, anyway.”

His attempt at levity didn’t work much. It was almost like he hadn’t spoken at all.

Obi-Wan looked stuck between a scathing comment and retreating altogether while Satine seemed like she was daring him to do either. It gave her a different excuse to be frustrated or annoyed and that seemed to be what she wanted. 

Obi-Wan finally broke the silence between them, “Regardless of what we use, we ought to do plenty of research. You know, in-depth analysis that isn’t taken purely at face value.”

“That is true.” She said coolly, “But true research is, of course, at least _acknowledging_ a clear trajectory as opposed to ignoring it simply because you do not like it.”

“True research is also about being able to trust your participant’s judgment.” He said, “Which is why only few are eligible to participate in the first place.”

“It’s got nothing to do with trust and everything to do with refusing to collaborate.” She snapped, “And- You know what? Nevermind. I feel like I’m talking myself in circles here. I’ll see you both at a later time for studying. I’ve got to go help Vizsla prepare for his potions project.”

“Be sure to make the smiley faces _extra_ obnoxious this time.” Obi-Wan called after her. 

Satine gave him a not-so-friendly hand gesture and disappeared from the Great Hall with the only trace being the deflated Obi-Wan Kenobi, who watched where she left with a curious mixture of contempt and admiration.

“So,” Cody folded his hands, “Is Anakin prepared for his potions project?”

Obi-Wan grimaced, “Never actually told me there was a project. So, no.”

* * *

Anakin wasn’t exactly surprised to be summoned into Qui-Gon’s office that following day, given he was sure Obi-Wan passed on any concerns about Anakin to the professor. It was complicated in a sense, because while Anakin appreciated having people who looked out for him in favor of the alternative, he wanted to prove that he could sort out his own issues and didn’t need babysitters. 

“How can you lecture me about not getting any sleep when Obi-Wan has looked like a zombie half the time these days?” Anakin protested.

Qui-Gon poured him a cup of tea that Anakin would fail to feign enjoyment of and chuckled softly. “Do you truly believe I haven’t lectured Obi-Wan about his self-care habits?”

“I haven’t seen you do it.” Anakin said.

“Same as Obi-Wan isn’t present now, I try to keep my chastising towards only him. In any case, I did not invite you here to discuss your sleeping habits. At least, not in the way you believe.”

Anakin was thankful to have the teacup in order to have something to do. Even if tea did usually taste like rooty leaf water. 

“Have you ever heard of parseltongue?” Qui-Gon asked calmly.

He scrunched up his nose- both in response to the gross taste of the tea and in confusion over what the professor just asked him.

“Is that a disease?” He asked.

“No,” He chuckled and set his own teacup down, “It’s the language of the serpents as well as those who can communicate with them.”

“Who would want to talk to a bunch of snakes?” Anakin questioned, “I’d rather talk to a shark or dog or something.”

“Salazar Slytherin saw it to be a very useful trait. He didn’t just use it to speak to snakes, but influence them as well.” He said, “Most parselmouths, as the speakers are generally called, derive from his bloodline.”

Anakin tapped his chin, truly trying to think about what this had to do with him. It wasn’t like his dreams ever involved snakes. Then again, he had told Obi-Wan he’d been dreaming about the Zillo Beast, who while unlike a dragon as previously discussed in Palpatine’s class, could have been more like a snake.

“Is this about the Zillo Beast?” He broke the silence, which had previously only been filled by the soft crackling of the hearth central to Qui-Gon’s office. It made Anakin remember with clarity his moment on Diagon Alley, when the dark wizard was speaking to the flames.

“Not directly,” Qui-Gon said and pulled out a book that appeared to be some sort of translator, “The night of the holiday party when you were incapacitated, you were muttering… Words in parseltongue.”

“That’s not possible!” Anakin frowned, “I’m horrible at second language. You should have seen my French grades in school.”

“Parseltongue is not typically something learned, Anakin. It can be mimicked, but most of the time it is a purely genetic trait.” He said.

“But, that would mean...” Anakin didn’t have a proper answer for that. His mother had left him so in the dark regarding wizard lineage that he didn’t have a rebuttal for why he spoke a hereditary language among snakes. It sounded cool enough, but Qui-Gon was doing that thing adults did when they tried terribly hard to appear calm, even if they weren’t. 

“I don’t expect you to have the answers.” Qui-Gon said gently, “It’s quite possible you were simply relaying the message of the dark wizard that poisoned you. However, as word of these dreams persists, I’m concerned that you are… Seeing things that could be of assistance.”

Anakin squirmed in his seat, unsure how to possibly express that he was already looking into this with Dooku and Palpatine. However, neither of them had mentioned parseltongue. Maybe there was something Qui-Gon could decipher that they couldn’t.

“The word you primarily kept muttering over and over again, was “Vader”, which is German, for-”

“Father?” Anakin guessed, having to really dig in the crevices of his mind to a day where his school was not one of magical ability. 

“Exactly that.” Qui-Gon paused, “Forgive me if this is out of turn, Anakin, but do you find it possible that your father could have anything to do with this?”

“My father is a muggle. I never knew him.” Anakin said tersely and tried not to make it sound as foul as it tasted to say.

Qui-Gon’s eyes grew very sad as he nodded, “Very well. I will continue to search for any other utterances that strike out. And Anakin, please remember that you can always talk to me should your dreams trouble you any longer.”

“Yes, Professor.” Anakin said, but it felt more automatic than anything, because the mention of his deadbeat father, who didn’t so much as have a face to Anakin, made him feel a numbness that he hadn’t remembered for a long time. “Hopefully, I’m not busted by Windu next time.” He added, trying to add a sprig of humor to his voice.

Qui-Gon frowned, “When did this happen?”

“Two nights ago while he was on patrol.”

“Windu wasn’t supposed to-” He cut himself off in what seemed to be intense thought. “Well, I will talk to him.”

Anakin took this as his cue to leave, but turned back to catch Qui-Gon staring thoughtfully in space, feeling his skin prick from the unspoken accusations that floated aimlessly between them. Windu was not supposed to be roaming the castle either that night.

So, what was he doing?

* * *

“I’ve searched each path as instructed, Headmaster.” Mace Windu walked into the room without any warning of his arrival.The little headmaster was propped up on a stack of firm pillows in order to see over his desk, which no doubt had been designed for someone of the height of the average adult. His eyes were bright this evening and his long green ears perked up when he noticed he had company. 

“Found nothing, have you?” He spoke in that reversed verbiage that had become commonplace for Windu to understand. 

“The tunnel that led to the Zillo Beast is significantly newer than the rest of the tunnel systems.” He said with a nod of concession, “The infrastructure of these tunnels are ancient in make- whereas the tunnel that led to that dark lair was only meant to look old for aesthetic.”

“Sealed these tunnels should have been.” Yoda said gravely, “Meant for dark magic and smuggling, they initially were.”

Mace Windu knew this and while his peers and students would likely assess that he was an extreme stickler for the rules, he was not by any means unreasonable. He did not see the pure dangers of these tunnels for merely existing. Should they receive proper care and supervision, they just became different pathways to class. 

“Would you like me to seal them?” He asked.

“Tried many times, I have.” Yoda shook his head, “Against the will of the school, it is.”

Mace frowned, “Against the will of the school? With all due respect, Headmaster, regardless of all the magic in the world, this place is not physically alive.”

“Hmm,” Yoda gave him a look of appraisal, “Sure of that, are you?”

“It is not sentient.” He responded plainly, “It doesn’t have a beating heart or required source of sustenance. Biologically, it is not living.”

“Constrained, your definition of alive is.” He said, “The beating heart, the students are. The sustenance, knowledge is. Sentient, it is not, but intentions, it does have. For as long as it’s needed, alive, Hogwarts is.”

It took much patience to prevent himself from releasing an impatient sigh. Really, he knew what Yoda meant, but working amongst those that refused to see things straightforward could be frustrating. He supposed he was already spared enough from Qui-Gon’s presence for the night. Then, he’d be double-teamed.

“That does not help us with preventing another attack.” He said with folded arms.

“Then, the matter of the cheater, there is.” Yoda added thoughtfully.

“You’ve already declined my suspicions.” Mace said, trying too hard not to sound bitter about being rejected. 

“Keep looking, we must.” He pulled out a wrinkled map from his desk drawer. It was a map that was enchanted to show the whereabouts of every student in the school. It showed the blueprint of every location with the exception of the secret tunnels. His little green hand slid the map towards Mace. “Patrol the tunnels again, you shall, but tell anyone, you must not.”

* * *

He was in the hallway, late for class or at least he thought he should be. The sky was blue and he could hear birds, but the clouds looked stormy. He turned away from the window, but no one was there. In fact this wasn’t the hallway at all.

He was in the library, but it was loud and there were no windows. The book shelves seemed to trap him, he couldn’t walk towards the entrance, or try to find Obi-Wan at his usual table; whenever he tried it was only another shelf of books. He tried to grab at one, maybe there was a secret passage he’d missed somehow, but the books were stuck in place. He grabbed one with both hands and he pulled on it so hard his feet left the ground for a second, but still it didn’t budge.

He decided to continue down the passageway. He wasn’t even sure why that book stood out to him so much. Still, his hands itched to rip it from the shelf. It’s spine had been a deep blue, so deep in fact that it may as well have been black, he hadn’t caught the title, but it must have been important.

Before he could turn around and go back for it, a drop of water fell onto his hand. He looked up and realized it was too dark to see, looking behind him he could no longer see any books. The only light in the room were the walls, dazzling bright lights burst out of the carvings there. Stick figures were walking with him on either side and although they didn’t have mouths or really any way to make noise, he could hear them chanting almost like it was coming from the beat of his own heart.

“Vader, Vader, Vader,” It echoed in his mind even if he wasn’t sure he was really hearing it or not. He tried to tune it out as he continued, nowhere else to go, but the figures continued to follow him, glowing eerily in the dark.

He felt eyes on him, like he was being followed, but when he turned around there was nothing. He turned to continue forward picking up his pace. His heart was hammering louder and with it the chant did too.

“Vader, Vader, Vader,” He hit the end of the hallway. 

The Zillo Beast’s cage.

The beast was no longer there, but the bars had narrowed and there was no way for him to squeeze his way in, or escape from to the other side. He looked left and right, but there were bars there too, so he turned slowly, heart pounding, head filled with chants to see he’d been trapped. There was no way to escape. He pulled at the bars, even tried to climb them, but his palms were slippery with sweat and it seemed as if his strength had left him.

From the shadows he heard a deep voice speaking, but of what he couldn’t hear over the chant:

“Vader, Vader, Vader,”

Footsteps he felt more than heard were coming towards him at a painstakingly slow pace. He was pulling desperately on the bars, but his hands continued to slip. He saw a glint of silver from the darkness and he knew it was the blade he and Rex had seen. Then he saw the man’s robes, still no face, but it was damning enough. The dark robes, nothing fancy, but the inside was a deep mauve which stood out almost unnaturally in the darkness. The color was practically blinding, hypnotising him into standing still, hands sliding off the bars to fall at his side. Their surroundings had changed and he didn’t even notice, trees had sprung up around them and they leaned towards him as if to mock his suffering.

The sword was being raised, it glinted ruby red and the blade looked golden although he was certain it was meant to be silver. The hood of the cloak shifted though it still revealed no face; it did however allow the cloak to move in such a way that a wand was visible, if only for a, strangely long, second.

It was a twisting dark wood wand, blackthorn, he knew almost immediately because he’d seen such a wand before. It was a wand that did such elegant wand work for its owner, crafting the most beautiful charms.

A wand that belonged to Professor Mace Windu.

The sword swung.

* * *

Anakin’s eyes shot open and he pressed a hand, still twisted in his sheets, to his mouth to stifle the cry he was sure he’d made. He didn’t dare to move, eyes roving around the parts of the room he could see, but there was no glint of silver or gold, no mauve-lined robes, and no twisted blackthorn wand. He heard a rustle from behind him and he snapped instantly to a sitting position, grasping his wand he’d kept under his pillow in trembling hands pointing it towards the source of the sound.

Rex was rubbing his eyes and looking blearily at him.

“What’s wrong?” His voice was thick with sleep and Anakin lowered his wand, but he didn’t loosen his grip. Although Rex had already done so, he couldn’t allow his voice to break the silence of the room. His heart was beating quickly and he could almost hear a voice speaking behind the sound, but of what, he did not know. 

“Are you ok?” Rex looked more awake now, and more awake translated to more concerned. Rex slipped out of bed and Anakin tried to focus on the soft patter of feet before Rex was climbing onto Anakin’s four-poster and whispering quietly, “Did you have a bad dream again?”

The fears and terrible memories swelled forward and Anakin felt his breath catch and tears slip from the corners of his eyes. He was trembling and he tried to stop by clutching his wand tighter, but all that did was allow a few golden sparks to fizzle out the end.

“It’s Windu, Rex,” Anakin said although he was sure the shakiness of his voice would not sound convincing, “I saw the tunnel again, but it felt different, like a warning, not a memory,” He was crying now, much as he tried to banish the tears.

“What do you remember?” Rex asked, he wrapped an arm around Anakin’s shoulders, and Anakin had to fight with himself to not cry into his friend's shoulder. He wanted his mum. She’d make things better. For the first time he _really_ wondered if she had been right to stay away from the wizarding world.

“I was in the tunnel, but this time I got put into a cage,” He explained to distract himself, “He had that sword, the one we found and then there were trees.”

“And you’re sure it was Windu?” Rex asked and Anakin nodded frantically.

“His robes were lined with purple, like the scrap we found,” He pushed, “It was so bright like it wanted me to see, and the sword he had… it should have been silver, but it was gold and red-”

“Gryffindor colors,” Rex gasped, pulling away in shock.

“And I saw his wand,” Anakin wiped away tears, “It was Windu.”

“We have to tell Obi-Wan,” Rex whispered with a frown, but Anakin shook his head and practically leaped across the other boy to grab his shoulder.

“We can’t! Obi-Wan doesn’t believe me,” Anakin reminded him.

“But what if it is a warning? If he’s planning to do something-” Rex’s forehead wrinkled as he considered the little knowledge they had.

“He’s too cunning,” Anakin shook his head sadly, “The whole school thinks he’s great. Qui-Gon would hear me out, but without proof he can’t _do_ anything! Everyone at this stupid school would rather have me dead then believe me!” 

This had been weighing on his heart for some time now. He looked to the wand in his hand. When it chose him, he had been elated, it had been one of the best days of his life. To be chosen to do magic and study away at a castle in the hills had easily surpassed everything he’d ever wished for. He wondered now, if it hadn’t been a blessing, but one big curse he was playing into.

“That’s not true,” Rex patted him on the shoulder, “I believe you,” Anakin felt his eyes tearing up again, but he threw his arms around his best friend before they could fall, “If Windu tries to get you, he’ll have to go through me too!”

“Thanks Rex,” Anakin failed at steadying his voice once more, “You're the best friend I could ever ask for.”

* * *

Anakin awoke to the feeling of his eyelashes being stuck together. So, he scrubbed at his eyes until he could open them enough to see Rex, who must have fallen asleep, still in Anakin’s bed. He was wrapped in all the sheets in a way only the youngest of such a large family could and he only woke up when Anakin tried to pull some of them back.

“Get your own blanket,” He grumbled without opening his eyes, clutching onto what he could with an iron grip.

“These _are_ mine,” Anakin complained, tugging harder. Rex opened his eyes then and sat up, allowing the blankets to fall from his hands as he realized he was in fact, a thief.

“Ah, whoops,” He grinned sheepishly, “Sorry mate, Fives always did say I was a blanket hog.” 

Anakin just shrugged. As if both remembering how they ended up fighting over blankets in the first place, Anakin’s face fell and Rex’s drifted back into concern, “Any more dreams?”

“No,” Anakin shook his head, “But I’m not sure anything could top that last one even if I did,” He admitted and Rex just frowned, slipping off the bed and towards his trunk.

“Well if you don’t want to talk to anyone, maybe we should keep an eye on Windu?” Rex suggested.

“How so? Last time he caught me out of bed I got in trouble and I wasn’t even doing anything,” Anakin complained and Rex just gave him a look.

“The map, you idiot,” And he slapped a hand to his forehead, grabbing it from under his mattress.

“You’re right!” He held the paper up to the light before suddenly dropping it into his pocket and looking around to ensure none of the other first years were awake.

* * *

“So, Windu’s been going off property, huh?” Rex thought aloud as he and Anakin walked down the winding hill of the front entrance. Anakin’s eyes were glued to the map that rested on top of his textbook, trying to accurately see where the map tapered off. “That’s weird, I find it hard to imagine any of the professors having actual lives- let alone someone as stiff as him.”

“I just assumed they all lived at Hogwarts.” Anakin shrugged, “I guess that would be a little odd.”

“Some of them do.” Rex pointed out, “But yeah, I can’t really see any of them exactly going out on the town and grabbing a beer.”

“Most of them could use one.” He said and frowned, “It still shows us on the map.”

Eventually, a professor or prefect was bound to look and see the two first years drifting seemingly aimlessly across the lawn, looking like they were up to no good, and would surely corral them in. In reality, Rex really needed to study for Charms, but knew Anakin had the subject on lock. Despite being under clear scrutiny with Windu, Anakin had a natural talent for the subject that Rex might never understand. 

That being said, even coupled with the crunchy snow that they squashed beneath their boots and the damp wind that smacked them in the face, there was something about the wide open stretch of white landscape before them that promised the possibilities of great adventure. 

“The grounds are very large.” Rex voiced his thoughts, “I reckon it’ll show us all the way to Hogsmeade if we let it.”

Rex knew the smile that appeared on Anakin’s face quite well. It was one of both determination and mischief and admittedly, it sparked excitement with Rex as well. 

“I don’t see the harm in trying it.” He grinned and then gave pause, “Though, we probably should take an alternative route.”

“I _could_ go for a butterbeer.” Rex answered with a smile that matched his friend’s. 

“I’ve never had one.” Anakin said.

“Great, a bonus mission, then.”

* * *

Satine prided herself on the ability to multitask. She could simultaneously observe that the first years were behaving as they enjoyed their time after school in the Great Hall, playing board games and chatting amicably, while also trying to mentally construct what she was to do for their latest Charms project.

It was an interesting one, for sure, which involved presenting a counter-charm in front of the class. She and Obi-Wan had paired together of course and despite her recent frustrations with the boy in question, had no worries about their imminent productivity.

Aayla and Stass, who always worked together, were not as confident in the merit of their own work ethic.

“Would you happen to know the counter-charm to my brain melting through my ears?” Stass groaned as she slumped off the bench and onto the floor.

They didn’t _have_ to sit with her while she essentially babysat the younger students, but neither girl seemed to have anywhere else to be and Satine would be a liar to say she didn’t appreciate the company. 

“It’s only a counter-charm if it’s actually you know, countering a different charm.” Satine said with a smile, not taking her eyes off her scan of the crowd. She spotted Viz, who sat in the far corner to the right with a few other students around him. It was a relief to Satine that he’d found more friends. He’d been such a loner in the beginning of the year, only really seen occasionally beside Anakin Skywalker.

Satine bit her tongue. She was especially glad he found other friends.

“We could go simple, you know. That _is_ always an option.” Aayla said, “A locking and unlocking display wouldn’t hurt us.”

“You know Windu will have a well-timed and well-deserved lecture about taking the easy way out.” Stass sighed, “He’d rather see us fail at something hard than opt for something too easy.”

“When you’re right, you’re right.” Aayla flopped backwards so she was lying flat on the bench. One of her blue lekku dangled over the side, just barely above the stone floor. “What are you and Kenobi working on?”

“We haven’t discussed it yet, actually.” Satine kept her hands folded in her lap and tried not to appear visibly cross with him, even if most could tell by the way they behaved around each other. It didn’t help when she could practically feel the curious stares of her prying and procrastinating friends.

“You haven’t come up with the full plans for the project?” Stass gaped, “But it’s been a whole week since it was assigned.”

“I’ve been a little busy, you know.” She pointed out, “Those essays for potions were not exactly what I’d call a fun time.”

“You still got the best grade in the class.” Aayla said.

“Second best.” She corrected almost automatically. “By a whopping half point.”

“Good thing you’re not keeping score.” She smirked.

Satine rolled her eyes. She really wasn’t. So, it was in her nature to be a little competitive when it came to academics. It was always in good nature. She was never mad when he scored better than her on something… Just, determined to be better for her own sake. 

She was already considered at a disadvantage at this school for being a muggle-born. She didn’t grow up with magic the way many had. Satine merely felt the need to fill in those gaps in whatever way she could. If it were always easy for her and she was simply always the best, she would grow uninspired. In comparison to this, she always had someone to walk in tandem with in terms of intellect, even if that person was presently being an idiot.

As if on cue, Obi-Wan Kenobi walked into the Great Hall, scanning the crowd with determined eyes until they landed on her. She cocked an eyebrow in response, contrasting the smile she might shoot him if she weren’t still cross with him. Most students liked to relax after the course of the school day, which might involve untucking their shirts, rolling up their sleeves, loosening their ties, or removing their jumpers. Obi-Wan was far from “most students” and almost constantly opted to dress with the primness of a new day.

He walked over to her, but kept turning his head around the crowd. Most students spared him a brief look of concern, noting that two prefects in one area was rarely a good thing, but seemed to recognize Obi-Wan and Satine’s close friendship and continued on with their antics.

It was refreshing in a sense, because the little first years were not nearly as concerned with their friendship as say, third or fourth years were. Satine could not quite fathom why.

“Hey, Kenobi! Here to talk strategy for the match?” Aayla teased as he got closer. 

Satine wasn’t sure how she managed to forget that Ravenclaw’s next Quidditch match was in just a couple weeks’ time, but she guessed her increasing annoyance with her most valuable player was a large component of this. 

Obi-Wan chuckled and shook his head, “No, but that doesn’t mean I’ll say no to advice on how to keep my head on straight against Ventress’s vital blows.”

“Keep the ball from going in the hoop for a start.” Stass offered.

“Mind-blowing. Please go into sports analytics.” Aayla playfully jabbed her friend’s torso with her pointed toes. 

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” Obi-Wan said with a smile that faded into caution when he finally regarded Satine, “May I speak to you alone?”

“That depends, are you going to acknowledge my thoughts and opinions or will you be ignoring all of that completely?” She replied sarcastically and not quite caring if they had witnesses. Obi-Wan could read that the moment he came into the room and she knew it.

“Satine…” He begged quietly in a voice he rarely reserved for anyone else.

She hated how her heart still skipped a bit when looking at him for too long and in favor of avoiding the embarrassment of flushing red in front of her friends, she slid off the table and wordlessly joined him across the room. They could still manage to watch over the first years if they needed to, but it was slightly more secluded.

“I’m assuming this doesn’t have to do with our Charms homework.” She said, but frowned as she noticed he was still searching the crowd with growing tension in his form. “What’s up with you?”

He gave another onceover across the room before returning his gaze back to her and she realized with growing clarity that he wasn’t simply looking from the perspective of a prefect that was trying to do his job, but someone who was actively looking for something else.

Or, as she considered the entirety of first years filling the Great Hall, _someone_.

“You’re looking for Anakin, aren’t you?” She said with the shake of her head. 

“And Rex.” Obi-Wan sighed, “They skipped their final class today.”

She knitted her eyebrows together, “So-”

“-For the record, this does _not_ mean you were right.” He said pointedly. “These could be two completely unrelated incidents.”

“Oh, well, heaven forbid that ever be the case,” She drawled and crossed her arms over her chest, “And I wasn’t about to say anything of that matter, actually. It’s still my responsibility to ensure the safety of younger students, regardless of who they are.”

“I’m just ensuring you won’t use this as an opportunity to lay a preemptive “I told you so” on me.” 

She bristled, “It’s good to know your faith in me is ever persistent.” 

“I’m here for assistance, aren’t I?” He retorted.

“Are you?” She frowned, “Because you’ve got a funny way of asking for it.”

“Please?” He returned to that gentler tone that stroked something soft in her chest and she shoved it somewhere deep where she didn’t have to think about it… For now. 

She sighed, “Let’s check the common rooms first.”

* * *

Anakin walked the secret tunnels beneath Hogwarts with enough confidence to make an outside viewer think he carved them out himself. It certainly paralleled significantly to a few months before when he’d merely been eager to see them in the first place. Rex held his glowing wand over the map and huddled close to Anakin as they followed its lead to see just where the map trailed off. 

Even without the map, it was obvious they were no longer beneath the castle as it was beginning to feel like a refrigerator as they continued onwards.

“You know, this is an awful long path for a shortcut.” Rex muttered.

“Pretty straightforward too.” Anakin commented, noting that they had only made one or two minor turns in their trek towards Hogsmeade.

“I wonder what shop we’ll drop in on.” Rex said, though it wasn’t the first he’d thought of it. “It might look a bit funny to pop up behind a merchandise shelf in Zonko’s or something.”

“As long as Windu doesn’t catch us, we’re good.” He said, “He’s observing Slytherin’s Quidditch practice in place of Palpatine. I’d say we’re in the clear for now.”

“I gotta hand it to ya, mate,” Rex began, “Despite all the thinly veiled threats, you really don’t ever quit, do you?”

“Hogwarts is my home.” Anakin said sharply, his high-pitched voice echoing off the wet stone walls, “And I want to keep it safe. I can’t do that if some creep is trying to kill me at every left turn.”

If Rex was going to argue that they were too young to be so protective of their school, he didn’t give any indication of it. It was a relief to have someone in his life that wasn’t so quick to comment on the more augmented portions of Anakin’s statements. 

They walked a little longer in comfortable silence. The only space that filled them was the sounds of their boots sloshing around in puddles. Lining the walls was ice and while there didn’t appear to be any icy patches, the ground was a bit crunchy from snow previously tracked in. 

It was strange, Anakin was beginning to feel even safer in the tunnels than he did walking through the main corridors of Hogwarts. Of course, he felt plenty fine going to and from class as was expected of him. However, exploration of Hogwarts on the surface was strangely forbidden, clearly containing more secrets than the teachers could manage. It was easier to delve deeper.

Not only that, but knowing there was a straight escape out of the building if need be was a bit comforting for Anakin. Seeing as his life had been attempted twice at this point, it was always good to know. That, or if Sebulba figured out it was he who turned his bed into a swamp.

“Hey,” Any comfort he felt seemed misguided by Rex’s tone, “Have you taken this route before?”

“I told you, I’ve never been to Hogsmeade.” Anakin said, but when he tried to continue walking, Rex grabbed him by the sleeve of his robe to force him in front of him. Concern filled the wide brown eyes of his friend, who was only illuminated by the soft glow at the tip of his wand. “What?”

“If you’ve never taken this way before, then how does snowdrift get dragged in here?” He nodded towards the small little dustings of snowy residue that peppered inconsistently across the surface leading forward. 

Anakin frowned and held the map down to his side, giving Rex his full thought and attention for that moment, which was all the more chilling. As much as the tunnels had become a safe haven and escape for Anakin, they were also the primary mode of transportation for his alleged attacker. 

“It’s cold down here.” He added, trying to remain optimistic.

“Not cold enough to freeze.” Rex said.

No, that was also true. While muggle school had bored him, he did understand the basic concepts of temperature control and how water would only freeze when reaching zero degrees celsius. And there were puddles of murky water lingering throughout the tunnels. If it were truly that cold, they would have froze over as well.

He sighed, “Okay, so should we turn back or go-”

Anakin didn’t have the time to finish that thought, because any suggestion he was about to make died on his tongue at the sound of shoes hitting stone flooring at a rapidly approaching speed.

He didn’t have to encourage Rex to follow him as he turned on his heels and began sprinting in the opposite direction. While he nearly dropped his wand in the process, Rex staggered next to him, trying his best to keep up. Somehow, he managed to keep his wand aglow, which did help a little in terms of allowing them to make out what was directly in front of them. However, the speed at which Rex flung his arms made the light seem like it was flashing. 

The way back towards Hogwarts was dark and the brandish motion of Rex’s wand gave off the heightened sensation of a strobe- slowing time impossibly. Anakin balled his hands into fists as he ran, crinkling the revered parchment tightly through his sweaty fingers.

In those seconds, his mind raced to many things.

Windu.

Phantom.

Vader.

The footsteps grew louder and more frantic, even over the sound of his brain pounding in his skull. Whoever chased them was quick and determined, but not heavy on their feet. Anakin veered his head to the side, trying to catch Rex’s eyes in the flickering light of his wobbling wand, but only saw a blur of his friend beside him and tried to focus more on getting out of here. 

It occurred to Anakin, suddenly, what it would take to discover the identity of this masked evil and he squeezed his fist so unbearably tight that it hurt. He wouldn’t tell Rex, so his friend would go on, but he _had_ to know. He could only run for so long.

So, he stopped to a complete halt, trying to hastily unwrinkle the parchment he’d previously crushed in his knee jerk reaction. The tension that was caught in his digits made this exceptionally hard as well as the way his heart threatened to burst through his chest in anticipation. 

The map would reveal the truth. He would have his proof. He would have his name. There would be no more doubt that the person who has repeatedly made Anakin’s first year at Hogwarts so uncharacteristically strange was-

_-BAM!_

The breath was stolen from Anakin as he bore the full weight of a shrouded body that had been hurtling towards him. For a moment, he was floating and the only thought that drifted across his mind’s eye was that he was no longer holding the map or his wand. He wanted to curse, but the words were also no longer a luxury he could afford.

He skidded to the cold and damp floor, splashing into a puddle with a grunt and a gasp. It felt as though he’d gone into shock as he briefly wrestled in the dark with his witless attacker, who also seemed to have their senses knocked out of them by the impact. 

Blood pumped into Anakin’s ears and pain finally caught up with him after a moment and he looked up into bleak darkness, but had the presence of mind to shove this surprise guest off of him. It was surprisingly an easy feat, not nearly as dense as the menace on Halloween had been when he’d snuck up on him.

Even in his haze, it was clear to him that this wasn’t the same person. This person was small and desperate, scared even. As they rustled a bit in an unsure scuffle, he could feel what seemed to be an emblem on the front of the robe. 

There was no answer of course.

As if also just coming to, the mystery person scrambled to their feet in equal terror as Anakin had initially felt, and stumbled into what would become a running position, the sound of distant footsteps hitting puddles as well as strangely, an irregular fluttering. In what small lighting Rex’s wand allowed for him, he could see that this person was a young boy.

“Anakin, Anakin!” Rex’s arms were underneath Anakin’s armpits as he hoisted him to a standing position. His worried voice indicated that this had not been the first time he’d said his name. “Was that-”

“-That was a student!” Anakin gasped as he dusted himself off, no matter how little good that was going to do when he now had ice and dirty water on his robe. 

“We ought to go after him then!” Rex urged.

“The map!” Anakin panicked, “I was trying to get a look at the map and I dropped it!” 

Rex waved his wand across the floor and both boys exchanged shocked glances when they noticed not only Anakin’s map and wand in a particularly jagged shaped puddle beneath them, but several different slices of parchment all around. Anakin wasted no time looking at them yet as he plucked the map from the water.

“What’s it say?” Rex asked.

“Bollocks.” Anakin cursed, “It doesn’t work when it’s wet, apparently.”

“Well, what kind of spell is that?” He complained. 

“I’m sure Palpatine never thought I’d be dragging it through mud.” Anakin defended slightly and winced, “I hope I didn’t break it.”

Rex bent down to pick up another piece of parchment and frowned, “Well, I think this answers any question of what he was doing down here.”

Anakin looked over his friend’s shoulder and wrinkled his brow, “Homework?”

“This isn’t homework,” Rex rolled his eyes and brought the papers closer to the light, “These are answer keys to the OWLS tests for the fifth years.”

* * *

Obi-Wan and Satine had searched what seemed like the entire school with growing trepidation. Obi-Wan, in particular, was trying his best not to seem shaken by his mentee’s absence while Satine wondered when and how she was going to suggest adult intervention.

She didn’t have to, luckily, because right as that moment felt inevitable, they stumbled across Anakin and Rex as the boys stood with hands on their knees, huffing and puffing outside of the Gryffindor common room. From her peripherals, she could see Obi-Wan relax substantially and she was also glad for their safety. However, such relief did not prevent varying questions from flooding her mind.

Obi-Wan beat her to the first one, “Where have you two been hiding?”

Anakin straightened with the alarm of someone that was trying to disguise having been caught. Doing what, Satine supposed they didn’t have definitive proof of. At the very least, they’d obviously been running.

“Um, cardio.” He so _obviously_ lied, “For Quidditch.”

“In your full uniforms.” Satine said plainly and then looked to Rex, “Rex isn’t even on the team.”

The youngest Fett’s frown deepened, but after exchanging a quick glance with his best friend and co-conspirator, eased into what Satine could only assume was purposeful ignorance. “I’d like to be someday.”

That much, while true, was irrelevant. She wasn’t buying it and clearly, Obi-Wan wasn’t either. 

“You skipped class- Herbology, mind you, which is far from your strongest subject in order to _run_ around like hooligans?”

“We didn’t _mean_ to miss class.” Anakin justified, “We completely lost track of time!”

Satine rolled her eyes, “You’re really going to have to do better than that. For skipping class no other purpose besides playing hooky, I’ll have no choice but to assign detention for the both of you this evening.”

“Wait, okay!” Rex broke a bit, clearly not keen on spending his time with the likes of Krell and truthfully, Satine didn’t want him to either, “We were… Investigating.”

“Rex!” Anakin glared at his friend.

“No, do share, please.” Obi-Wan said, holding out a hand to cue Anakin to silence.

“We were trying to figure out who was behind this cheating scandal that’s going around.” Rex said and Satine furrowed her brow at the way Anakin slackened ever so slightly at this “admission” of truth.

“That’s the job of prefects and professors.” Obi-Wan reminded them, “Not first years.”

“Yeah, well, did either of you find _this_?” Anakin boasted as he held a surprisingly wet piece of parchment out in front of him, “Because a couple of dumb first years did.”

“I never said you were dumb.” Obi-Wan returned as he took the dripping paper away to take a better look at it. Over his shoulder, Satine caught a glance too and couldn’t help the small gasp that she took in.

“Where did you find this?” Satine asked in a treacherously concerned voice. 

“And why is it wet?” Obi-Wan winced and wiped his hand on the side of his robe. 

“Outside.” Anakin said, “Right near the entrance.”

“We were running, because we thought we saw the kid.” Rex added and for this bit, Satine could see that Rex was relaying what he believed to be the truth.

The heaps of snow that covered the rolling terrain did explain quite obviously why the parchment was soaked in some parts, but not why it existed at all. The OWLS weren’t for another couple of months and yet, the answers (albeit, smudged) were right in Obi-Wan’s hands. Neither prefect took to looking at them too closely in fear of glimpsing any of the answers in-context, but enough to know this was certainly the key for a Transfiguration exam.

“Thank you for bringing this to our attention.” Obi-Wan nodded at the two of them. He was very practiced at maintaining a cool composition, even if Satine could see the cracks in his display from a kilometer away. It seemed to placate Anakin and Rex, who were also trying not to seem jostled.

“Does this mean we don’t have detention?”

If Satine had it her way, she’d want to add further questions before making such a promise, but Obi-Wan seemed to have other ideas.

“For now.” He said sternly, “But see to it that your spree of vigilantism stops right here. The main priority for you two is to go to school and _learn_ , not engage in criminal investigations.”

“Leave that to us.” Satine added with hands on her hips, “And remember that we might not be as kind next time you choose to skip class.” 

Both first years nodded their heads hastily and at Obi-Wan’s firm dismissal, jogged off to dinner, trying to beat the other through the doors. Instead of following them inside, Obi-Wan shared a concerned look with Satine.

“What do you make of this?”

“It was one thing when it was regular exams and essays,” Satine admitted, “But this is supposed to be a standardized examination. Whoever is doing this has contacts that run deep.”

“I know.” He said, “It’s good that you have seen reason.”

Feeling as though something halted and reverberated within her, Satine stepped back, completely incredulous. “Pardon?”

He frowned in confusion, “You see that this cannot be Anakin now.”

“I see no such thing!” She offset, “We’ve drawn no absolute conclusions yet!”

“He literally handed us the test paper, Satine.” He said. 

“Need I remind you that he clearly did _not_ want to?” She argued, “Rex was the one to goad him into it.”

“He doesn’t have the sort of contacts to get access to this level of cheating!” He said, “And I’ve been with him almost constantly.”

“Almost constantly except today.” She reminded him.

“And you believe Rex complicit.” 

“I didn’t say that!” She said, “I don’t know what I believe and neither do you.”

“I believe Anakin wasn’t being wholly honest with us, but he’s not a cheater. If anything, he was likely trying to seek out more information on who freed the Zillo Beast.” Obi-Wan stood up straight, as if his more impressive height would give him an advantage in this spinning wheel of an argument. 

“And I hope that’s the case!” She insisted, “But even still, that is something he should most certainly not handle alone.”

“Anakin doesn’t trust the manner of investigation here,” He said firmly, “And frankly, I can see why.”

“That sounds a bit fishy to me, actually.” She said, “You and I have given him no reason for mistrust.”

“Well, I haven’t.” He said bitterly.

“Don’t you _dare_ try to lump me in with Windu’s oversight regarding Krell.” She poked him hard in the chest, “I don’t believe with certainty that it’s Anakin, I admit, and I do have many more questions in relation to this whole mystery now, but I will not rule any potential suspects out.”

“God forbid we rule _anyone_ out in an investigation!” He said, waving around the parchment, “Good thing you’re not an Auror, because everyone would constantly be a possible suspect of crime.”

“Yeah, well good thing you aren’t one either!” She snapped and it felt cold as it came out, but her mouth seemed to move before her brain could think, “Because not only does it require the courage to pursue Defense Against the Dark Arts, but critical thinking!”

His eyes widened a tad and his mouth fell open a tad, “I- Well, then. Why are you even investigating alongside me in the first place?”

“Ben...” She tried, regretting what she said if only a little bit.

“I’ll see you later.” He said shortly, “We’ve got a counter-charm to develop, no? I am smart enough to help with that, right?”

“I never said-”

“-No, but you did.” He laughed a little, even if it wasn’t funny to him, “And it’s okay. Really, it’s inconsequential since we both know that’s not where my path is going anyway.”

She opened her mouth as if to speak, but couldn’t figure out what to say. She didn’t believe Anakin was entirely innocent in all of this, but she wasn’t hellbent on his guilt as Obi-Wan seemed to believe she was. And regardless of how it came out, the most infuriating part of Obi-Wan not actively pursuing what he dreamed to do, was that he _was_ perfect for the job.

* * *

Hondo Ohnaka specialized in many things. 

Bribery, scheming, smuggling. All things pirating, really, but most of all, he prided himself on his charms- both in the magical and personal sense. He’d never have such an aptitude to sell his scams if he wasn’t so damn convincing. Plus, there was his fearlessness. He did not fear trouble and almost welcomed it… To an extent. 

He took a very large hit when exempting himself from the cheating scandal. It was a shame, really, because it was just the kind of sleaziness that Hondo could have made a killing off of! It was not as though he hadn’t thought of it in the past, of course, but he didn’t have the means that this mystery cheater had. 

Even though he had been insulted that Kryze and Kenobi initially suspected him, he became truly offended when they believed he wouldn’t have been able to pull it off. Naturally, he could. He totally could. And yes, he had inadvertently promised to keep an eye on things for Kenobi, because even though Hondo was a pirate at heart, he did have a soft spot for the prefect. It was dangerous, he knew, but Kenobi was one of the few people to be nice to Hondo in those early days.

It counted for a _little_ bit, that was all. Should this cheater offer Hondo a great sum of the profit, that would be a different story and he’d hope Kenobi would understand.

In a way, his promise to play lookout benefited him in the long run, making it possible for him to sell his Valentine’s Day gags more in the open. He could keep watch for anyone exiting from any secret corridors or at the late night, seeming like his typical troublemaking self, while getting a first glance at the person AND making a profit or alliance.

He knew with Kryze involved that he would be on a short leash, but he would make do.

He was just in the middle of making a decent sell- heart shaped chocolates that were supposed to make you look like your crush’s exact type- when Anakin Skywalker seemed to appear from nowhere, running right into him.

“Hey, kiddo, watch where you’re going!” He scolded, only irritated because the chocolates hit the floor. His buyer, a sad sack named Max Rebo, raised and lowered his large blue ears in exasperation, before scurrying away.

“Sorry, Hondo.” The boy dusted himself off and bent over to help him pick up the candies. “What are these?”

“I wouldn’t if I were you.” Hondo warned him when the boy raised the chocolate to his lips, “It could give you horrible diarrhea.”

Skywalker would surely tell his mentor what happened if Hondo got the kid sick and the last thing he needed was to miss out on the Valentine’s day sales. 

Skywalker winced and tossed it back into the heart shape box, “Can’t risk that twice this term.”

Hondo didn’t really want to know the bowel habits of the first year, but was curious what he was doing wandering the halls so close to curfew. He narrowed his eyes at him.

“You’re not trying to move in on my turf are you?” He asked.

“What? No!” Anakin insisted, “I’m just running late is all.”

As an experienced liar, Hondo knew that while that was true, it didn’t answer his question in full. Besides, the boy looked a bit too nervous for someone that was being questioned by one of the least authoritative figures in school. It was mighty suspicious.

“You better not be!” Hondo assured, “Because I don’t take well to splitting profits evenly… Well, unless I’m mooching off someone else.”

“Are people really buying this stuff?” He asked.

“What? You don’t like?” Hondo asked, distracted from his suspicions to be annoyed at the implications from the kid. “You’d be surprised what people do for love.”

Skywalker shifted in his stance, “I don’t know if love is worth the stomachache.” 

Hondo placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to look wise, “Love _is_ a stomachache, Skywalker.”

* * *

Despite how frazzled he still was from their encounter with the mysterious cheater in the tunnels (as well as with Hondo), Anakin was never too nervous not to be swept in the calming yet alluring aura that was Padmé Amidala. It was hard not to, when it seemed even without the aid of the map, that destiny tended to cross their paths in the halls.

As per usual, she was trailed by some other girls whom she was quite close with- this time, Saché and Rabé. However, Anakin could hardly notice them when her laugh seemed to fill the whole hallway… Until Rabé (he thinks- her friends all looked very similar to him) said something of interest.

“I take it you won’t be receiving any valentines this year from Sebulba.” She said.

“No, I don’t think so.” Padmé chuckled, “And I think he’s afraid I’ll send him one carved of toenails and earwax or something dreadful.”

“I’d say it’s a shame he finally went “fully mad”, but I can’t say I find it in me to feel bad for the bloke.” Saché added.

“I still do.” Padmé offered with a shrug, “Not enough to do anything crazy like date him, but people don’t just become like that, you know?”

“Still,” Rabé sighed wistfully, “It’d be nice if _some_ of the boys around here had a proper romantic bone in their body.”

Padmé smiled knowingly and nudged Saché, whose cheeks matched her tie, “Not _just_ boys. Have you thought about making something for Yané?”

“Oh bugger off,” She scowled, “I’ve got no time for romance as of late, thank you very much.”

“That’s a no.” Rabé teased, “You _know_ she’s going to knit you something beautiful.”

“She’s going to make something beautiful for _all_ of us, thank you.” Saché said, “Because she’s talented like that.”

“So are you, in your own ways.” Padmé said encouragingly. “You’ve just gotta put yourself out there. Who cares if you’re a year younger?”

Anakin swore his heart was floating somewhere midair- as if a passerby cast a Wingardium Leviosa spell on it without warning. How was someone so unassumingly beautiful? It felt somehow, like he was meant to overhear the advice, but knew if he lingered much longer he’d be noticed from his position around the corridor. Instead, he walked with haste to the library. 

What was he going to do?

* * *

“Okay, mentor, I’ve got a problem and you need to help me fix it. ASAP.” Anakin burst into the library and dropped his stack of books on the table in front of Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan cringed at the glares they received from surrounding tables and raised a finger to his lips.

“Have you no mind for those that use the library as more than a place to nap?” Satine hissed, acting much less subtle in her approach.

“Sorry.” Anakin said, but was too caught up in whatever was going on to be genuine in his apology. “I just have a major problem.”

‘Major problems’ could be anything on the scale of miniscule to horrific when it came to Anakin, so it was difficult to decipher which this would be. Regardless, Obi-Wan made his peace with the fact that whatever studying he’d been planning would have to wait until later. 

In truth, he’d already been derailed by the undercurrent of tension presently wrapped around him and Satine. She was still cross with him and he felt likewise, but they’d both been too stubborn to give up their usual seat at the library. 

“What’s going on?” Obi-Wan asked.

True to his dramatic entrance, he flopped backwards across a row of wooden chairs with a heavy sigh. “Valentine’s Day is coming up.”

It was obvious that Satine was doing everything in her power not to roll her eyes, which while Obi-Wan felt a similar sense of exasperation, did not want to give her the satisfaction of agreement.

“That’s all?” He asked, voice carefully neutral.

“That’s _all_?” Anakin shot up in horror. “It’s quite possibly the worst thing that could ever happen to me.”

“You are aware it happens every year, aren’t you?” Satine asked.

He shook his head adamantly, shaking his shaggy hair, “This year is different. This year, I’m in love. I’m in love with the prettiest girl in school and it’s completely awful.”

“You do remember Halloween, right?” Obi-Wan asked, “When you were almost killed by the rogue Zillo Beast? Or at the holiday party? That, to me, is much more qualified to be the worst thing that’s ever happened to you.”

“Physical injuries have nothing on injuries of the heart.” He clutched his chest for emphasis and Satine couldn’t withhold the chuckle that seemed to bubble up inside her, though try as she might for Anakin’s sake.

“I’m sorry,” She smirked at his grimace. “I don’t know what’s funnier: the theatrics or the fact that of all the people in the world, you chose to come to _him_ for romantic advice.”

Obi-Wan frowned, “And what’s wrong with asking me?”

“Yeah, what _is_ wrong with asking him?” Anakin rounded on Satine, who remained cool under the pressure of both boys’ expectant stares.

“He knows positively _zilch_ about love.” She said as if it were obvious, which prickled Obi-Wan in all the wrong ways.

“That’s not true!” He argued, even if someone else had asked him a mere ten minutes ago, he likely would have told them the truth. He just didn’t like Satine telling not only him, but his protégé what he did and didn’t know, particularly about this sensitive subject. “I know more than you do!”

Sometimes, he learned, it was best to call someone’s bluff. He just couldn’t tell if he was calling Satine’s or his own.

“Yeah, Obi-Wan’s the smartest guy I know!” Anakin slung an arm around him in support.

She crossed her arms, “Do share then, oh wise one.”

He opened his mouth and then closed it before opening it again. He racked his brain to say anything to wipe that smug look off Satine’s face. She seemed so certain that he was clueless and the fact that he was transparent in his lack of knowledge on the subject bristled him more.

The _audacity_ of it all! Who was she to assume what he did and didn’t know? Then again, it shouldn’t surprise him, seeing as she refused to believe him of Anakin’s innocence in the cheat-sheet scandal. 

“I don’t need to prove myself to you.” He sniffed, “Anakin came to me, because he trusts and respects my opinion and believes I can fix this situation for him.”

“You can?” Anakin asked excitedly.

“He can’t.” Satine answered, “You don’t ‘fix’ a crush, particularly not someone else’s. If you knew anything about love, you’d have come to that conclusion on your own.”

“And what do you know about love? I don’t see you walking around with a boyfriend either.” He pointed out.

“By choice!” She snapped, finally, much to his satisfaction, seeming as heated as he was, “And anyway, at least I’ve been kissed before.”

Obi-Wan’s jaw dropped, despite how little he wanted to display his shock at this revelation. He wasn’t sure what he felt in response to that, but he didn’t like the sickly feeling that crawled around his stomach. He mentally shoved it away as far as it could go so as not to further influence this argument.

“When?” He asked, voice cracking only a little, “Who?”

“Bryce Saxon when I was 10.” She said.

“Nice!” Anakin said at the same time Obi-Wan said, “That doesn’t count! We didn’t even know each other.”

“Why does that matter?” She asked, “Did my life not truly begin until I met you?”

“I-I” He stammered, “I just meant it’s circumstantial proof if we don’t know the person.”

“You don’t have to. Why would I lie?”

“To make me jealous?” He spat and when her eyes widened at that, he quickly added, “-That you have kissed someone while I haven’t.”

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I’ve got better things to do than lie about my accomplishments.” She said. “And you should know _all_ about circumstantial evidence.”

Ah, so there it was. She was still lashing out about his disbelief in her claim. That only enraged him more. 

“As if kissing some twerpy bloke is an accomplishment.” He sneered, hating every bit of himself that was getting so riled up by this hushed debate. He and Satine argued all of the time, but never like this. The subject matter was sensitive and typically something they stayed away from. Or at least, he thought they did.

“Why do you naturally assume he’s twerpy?” She asked. “It’s not like you’ve got much room to judge.”

Was she calling _him_ twerpy? Did that bother him?

“Regardless of what he was like, his existence is irrelevant, because an elementary-aged kiss is hardly the muse of romantics, which means it’s useless to Anakin.”

“That’s a good point.” Anakin said.

“Yes, well, Anakin is 11. I was 10. If anything, I’m more advanced than Anakin and would better assimilate my experiences to his.” She countered. 

“Also a good point.” He said thoughtfully.

Obi-Wan clenched his jaw. Would she _stop_ bringing up that stupid kiss? “It’s best for advice to come from a mature and collected perspective. Sometimes, being caught in the hysterics of the situation is not the best position to be giving out any information.”

“That’s-” Anakin began.

“-I thought it was just a _twerpy_ kiss?” She rose to her feet with her hands planted firm on the table.

“I’m not the one citing a peck on the lips as gospel reasoning to be fully informed on the throes of romance.” He met her with equal passion, their faces only centimeters apart. “I would also like to point out that I know much better what my protégé is capable of.”

“Do you?” She retorted. 

“Is this a bad time?” Anakin asked awkwardly, “Because I’m starting to feel like this isn’t really about me anymore?”

It was totally about Anakin, while simultaneously not. Obi-Wan certainly didn’t have it in him to explain.

“No, it’s a perfectly good time. Come along, Anakin. Let’s get you a Valentine.”

Obi-Wan stood up straight, keeping his glare fixed on Satine, who was just as formidable in holding a staring contest as he was. Oh, he’d show her. He’d ensure that this issue was resolved so that they could resume their normal studies. Then, she wouldn’t assume he was some… Love-less dolt ever again. And he wouldn’t have to hear about her stupid kiss with Bryce Saxon.

“Come to me if you’d like _actual_ help, Anakin.” She called after them.

“He won’t need it.” Obi-Wan returned hotly. “He’s in the best hands.”

“So, what do I do?” Anakin asked after they were far out of ear shot and walking through the halls.

“I don’t know.” Obi-Wan sighed with dropped shoulders.

* * *

The two of them eventually returned to the library that evening, opting to skip dinner in favor of getting some research time while Satine wouldn’t be expected there. Anakin had really hoped to have a break from reading. His homework load was getting marginally larger as was, particularly in Charms, which while his favorite subject, had his least favorite professor.

“I can’t believe you willingly come here for all your answers. How do you find the patience?” Anakin asked.

“I’ve always liked to read.” Obi-Wan said, “It’s an escape.”

Not quite understanding what the handsome, perfect, _rich_ student would want to escape from, Anakin continued his pacing.

“Maybe if you spent less time escaping, we’d have the answer to my Valentine’s Day dilemma.”

“I don’t spend all my time reading.” He said, “Some of us have responsibilities.”

“Yeah, you’re too busy busting the couples that are snogging when you could probably use a little of that yourself.” He said.

“I’m not a complete drag.” Obi-Wan said, “I’m trying to help you, aren’t I?”

“Yeah, to prove a point to Satine. Which, by the way, you’re not doing so hot.” He said.

“Who does she think she is? Going off about how I don’t know anything about love?” He scowled, which proved Anakin’s theory that his annoyance wasn’t with him in the slightest. He was distracted in a way Anakin had never seen him all year and it was over something so silly.

“Well, to be fair… You don’t.” He said, “Or else I doubt we’d be literally looking it up in the encyclopedia.”

“Have you got any better ideas?” He quirked a brow.

“Of course not!” Anakin said. “I’m 11! You’re the prefect and my mentor! You’re supposed to know everything.”

“Where is that written?” Obi-Wan asked as he marked a page in the book he was skimming. Anakin always wondered how he read so fast. It was like he could just glance at a page and understand its contents.

“I don’t know,” He said, “But you are older and older people are definitely supposed to know more about this kind of stuff, especially teenagers.”

“It seems I missed that lesson, then.” He answered just as stiffly. “Just sit still and feel free to study for your Charms exam if you so wish.”

“How can I study when I feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest every time I think about this girl? You have no idea what it’s like to see her and not tell her she looks beautiful, but also those words never come, because you don’t want to sound like a freak. And then when she is anywhere within the vicinity it’s like a slow but pleasant torture, because seeing her just makes things… Better, I don’t know.”

“I’m sure you’ll find a way.” He said carefully. “Just like the rest of us.”

Anakin frowned, “What do you mean?”

Obi-Wan peered at him from over his book, “I’m not an alien. I have feelings! Everyone does. They’re completely natural, but you cannot allow them to dictate your every action.”

“So, what you’re saying is…” Anakin said slowly. “You like-like someone.”

He fiddled with his watch, which must have become a new nervous tick of his when under pressure. “I didn’t say that.”

“Yeah, but Qui-Gon says sometimes, it’s about what we _don’t_ say that’s more telling about what we mean.” He pointed out, hoping he was using that phrase correctly. 

Obi-Wan pinched his brow and then slowly massaged his temples. “Okay, if it helps you, let’s just say I have had… Instances where I’ve _occasionally_ felt… Emotionally conflicted... About someone.”

“Who?” Anakin asked.

“That’s hardly relevant to your dilemma!” He returned.

“So, what do you do?” Anakin asked.

Anakin noticed that Obi-Wan seemed strained, like he was trying to figure out the answer to that question and was coming up short every time a new thought seemed to cross his mind.

“Are you friends with this girl?” Obi-Wan finally asked, leaning on his forearms.

“She barely knows I exist.” He puffed at that.

“Then, I suggest you befriend her first.”

Anakin’s eyes bulged out, “Oh great! Never thought of that idea! Thank you so much, love guru.”

Obi-Wan sighed, “Find common ground and remember that she is also a person with feelings. In the trials of any relationship- whether it be platonic or romantic, you must always consider the other person’s position and feelings.”

“So, when do I get to kiss her?”

“Maybe never.” Obi-Wan said.

“What? I can’t believe I came to you at all! What kind of advice is that?”

“You can’t force something, Anakin.” He said. “And your intentions must be pure. Wouldn’t you rather have her in your life to some capacity than none at all?”

Though the prospect of _just_ being friends didn’t have nearly the same amount of appeal as bestowing Padmé with the most glamorous Valentine’s Day gift of all time, it did feel a little more his current speed.

“Thanks, Obi-Wan.” He smiled.

* * *

“Satine, I’ve come to use your services.” Anakin said as he seemed to pop out of nowhere.

“How did you- Where did you-?” She stammered, looking around her, but then back at the expectant boy. “What are you talking about?”

“Love advice, of course.” He said, “But you can’t tell Obi-Wan I came to you. I think it’ll hurt his feelings.”

Satine couldn’t help but feel smug as she led them into an empty classroom, careful to shut the door behind her. Sure, she wouldn’t tell Obi-Wan that his advice had _clearly_ not measured up as he’d been so positive it would. It wasn’t about being right, it was about how bemusing it was for either him or Anakin to assume he knew _anything_ about romance. While she was certainly not trying to give off the impression that she knew everything, she was at least more aware of her own personal feelings.

Other people’s, of course, were questionable.

Sitting behind what would be the professor’s desk, she folded her hands. “How may I be of assistance?”

“Just to let you know, I’m not coming to you because I’m totally convinced that you’ll be able to help me either.” He said, “But… You _are_ a girl and so is Padmé so, why not?”

She frowned. Who taught this boy how to ask for help before? He was nothing like Viz, who was polite and quiet, but also incredibly studious and perceptive. She was impressed at his quiet wit for such a young boy, but never had to worry he would say something to make someone else cross.

Anakin, on the other hand, was a troublemaker, and was insistent on making the entire school, but apparently Obi-Wan, know it. 

“And you are making me want to help you less and less.” She scowled.

“Not if you want to best Obi-Wan.” He wagged his finger, “Which judging by that heated argument yesterday, I’d say you do.”

She didn’t appreciate the word ‘heated’ being tossed here and there as though this were some passionate feud that was controlling every facet of their very being. Regardless of their present disagreement, which still boiled her blood when she thought about it, they were perfectly capable of continuing about their daily business. Their prefect duties never suffered, they still worked well together in class, and even studied together. Admittedly, the ladder was much more indicative of neither willing to give up their spot. 

However, she’d be lying to say that she wouldn’t benefit from proving a point, even if just to herself.

“Start by telling me what you like about Padmé.”

“She’s got this beautiful way about her.” He said, “Like she radiates sunshine. It’s almost like she’s an angel.”

She smiled encouragingly, “Yes, and?”

“She runs her fingers through her hair a lot, but it never messes it up. It’s like she doesn’t even try to be perfect, but she is.”

“Okay, what else?” She asked.

“Her smile just lights up the whole room. Of course, I usually only see it from afar.”

She narrowed her eyes, “Anything that isn’t based solely on her appearance?”

“Please don’t make this one of _those_ rants.” He said, “Friendly reminder that Viz is your mentee, not me.”

“Sure, but Viz doesn’t corner me in the hallway looking for advice on how to talk to a girl.”

“I can talk to girls!” He said defensively. “Just not the love of my life.”

She wanted to admonish him for being dramatic, but Anakin had this insistently hopeful demeanor that she just couldn’t bring herself to break. Many young kids believe their first crush is to be their first love and later their only love. She couldn’t begrudge them for holding onto that hope. Her parents always said that the Kryze’s mate for life- referencing that they were each other’s first and only loves. That being said, she would never wish for her dear mother to remain alone simply because of those values. Sometimes, happiness meant getting beyond your first.

“It just seems to me, Anakin, that you’re less in love and more infatuated.”

“Huh?” He asked.

“It means you are more invested in the idea of Padmé than who she really is, because you haven’t actually gotten to know her yet.”

“Funny, none of these books that Obi-Wan and I found said anything about that.” He said as he placed them down in front of her.

She picked one of them up. _“Enchanting Maneuvers for the Romantically Troubled”_

“Seriously?” She chuckled, “This was his big reference guide?”

“But he also told me to be friends with her.” He sighed, “Sounds like I’m going to be feeling this sharp pain for a while.”

Satine touched his hand. “This is just a part of growing up.”

“Is this how you felt with Bruce Sexpot?”

“Bryce Saxon.” She snorted, “At the time, a bit. He was my first kiss, but nothing more than that. If I’m honest with you, it wasn’t all it was cracked up to be on the playground.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, he had potato salad on his face.” She cringed.

“I don’t think that’ll be the case for Padmé.” He said, “She’s always pretty.”

“It’s not just about being pretty.” She said, “It’s about learning the things about her that aren’t so pretty and still accepting and appreciating them about her. It’s about getting to know her and finding out your commonalities and your differences and striking a balance. It’s about being a true friend to her, even without the promise of romantic entanglements.”

“Obi-Wan kinda said that too.” He groaned. “And you’re sure I’ll be okay?”

“Yes, Anakin.” She smiled, “I guess I can’t begrudge Ben too much. Though, did he tell you how to make proper valentines for someone?”

“No!” He brightened. “I can still do that?”

“Of course, you can.” She scoffed, “Valentines don’t have to be romantic, especially at your age. It’s all in the presentation.”

“Will you help me?” He asked shyly.

“Of course.” She smiled warmly, understanding a bit what Obi-Wan saw in the boy sometimes. His boyishness could be rather sweet. It didn’t change how rambunctious he was nor that he suspected he’s been up to something lately, but he wasn’t entirely just trouble. “And I must say, Padmé is a very lucky girl to be receiving all this fuss.”

“I should probably add that she’s a whole year older.” He said, “Making her unattainable, which Obi-Wan pointed out likely has its level of appeal for someone like me.”

“Someone like you?” She questioned.

“He used the word ‘brash’, but I don’t know.” He shrugged, “I just want this feeling to either go away completely right now or to do something about it. I can’t just sit on this like Obi-Wan does.”

Satine’s eyes flew from the covers of the ridiculous books to Anakin, heart skittering in her chest.

“Ben likes someone?” She blurted.

“Yeah, it shocked me too.” He said.

To say she was conflicted was a massive understatement. On one hand, the possibility of Obi-Wan having a crush was… Intriguing from the perspective of his friend, who wanted nothing but the best for him (even when he pissed her off). However, speaking as someone who sometimes found herself stealing a peek at him over her library book just to admire the way the light caught his hair, it was reasonably quite disarming.

Then, of course, there was the part of her that was furious he never gave any indication of showing interest in another girl.

_“If it even is another-”_

_“-Oh shut it.”_ She mentally battled. She needed to remind herself that she was still annoyed with the person in question. 

“Did…” She kneaded her hands, trying desperately hard to keep her voice level and of casual curiosity. “Did he happen to say who?”

“Of course not.” He rolled his eyes. “You know him. It’s huge that he just revealed he has feelings at all. That’s about as far as he’ll go for a while.”

“Right.” She tightened her jaw.

If Anakin noticed any piqued interest, he didn’t say anything, and she believed she knew enough about Anakin to determine that he pretty much said everything he could think of. Case and point: the fact that Obi-Wan likely did not want this information to get to anyone.

“Anyway,” He continued, “What am I doing for Padmé?”

She’d been lost in thought for a moment, analyzing every detail of their argument from the previous day. It wasn’t completely out of the ordinary for her to be contemplating her interactions with Obi-Wan from all possible sides. It’s what she’d been reduced to since the end of their fourth year when she’d had the horrifying realization that she may think of him as more than just a friend. But Anakin shook a hand in front of her face to get her attention. “Satine?”

“Oh!” She flushed, “Sorry, I got a bit distracted about… Charms homework. We’re going to do roses, Anakin.”

* * *

Cody appreciated that when Satine and Kenobi got into it that they tried their best to leave him out of it. It didn’t usually work since both prefects were very snippy and snarky at all times, let alone when they were in a quarrel. It certainly kept things interesting, especially with how quick their topic of debate could change.

“Okay, remind me again what you’re huffy about today?” He asked Satine as they walked from her Defense Against the Dark Arts class together. 

“Ben is the most infuriating person on this forsaken earth.” She spat, gripping her textbook a little tighter to her chest.

“You realize that doesn’t narrow it down in the slightest, right?” He smirked, but Satine clearly didn’t find it funny, because she shot him a glare before yanking him by the arm to the side, secluding them from onlookers with a nearby coat of arms 

“You know he likes someone?” She hissed. 

He frowned, “He’s a kind lad, I assumed he liked a lot of people.”

“No,” She groaned, “ _Like-like’s_. Anakin told me.”

Cody considered this, “Kenobi’s got a crush, huh?”

“Yes!” She waved her hands in exasperation, “One that he didn’t elect to mention to either of us, mind you.”

“Well-”

“-We’re supposed to be his best friends!” She argued, cheeks turning red, “And while I understand that he tends to lock up his feelings in a little box and store it somewhere hidden, crushes are the sorts of things you share with friends, right?”

“Sometimes-” He started again.

“-Unless it’s someone we would disapprove.” She said thoughtfully, but the anger thrumming through her veins didn’t seem to simmer, “Which is positively ridiculous, because we’d be supportive, right?”

“Of course-”

“-I mean, it’s not someone of the likes of Ventress or anything.” She said definitively and continued walking, to which Cody followed, “That would be the only scenario in which I could see truly being keen on hiding it.”

He gagged, “If Kenobi’s type is pure evil, sure, maybe… But maybe he hasn’t told us because-”

“-He doesn’t even spend any time with other girls.” She said defensively, “Or boys! I suppose I shouldn’t presume, but he’s never mentioned, looked at, or spent an ounce of time with anyone else! Just us, most of the time. It’s extremely misleading as to who he could possibly have romantic feelings for.”

Cody cleared his throat, “Er-”

Luckily, Satine seemed more motivated to have this conversation with herself rather than it be an open discussion, so he didn’t have to think his way out of that one.

“-And what does that say about us?” She stopped in her tracks, face scrunched in thought, “That we can’t notice that our friend has gone smitten over someone else? Like… That’s ridiculous. I- We surely would have seen some signs.”

Cody shrugged, “Should he fancy someone, that’s his business, right?”

“Right, sure, yeah, but _who_?” She clenched a fist, “And… Why?” There was an obvious vulnerability at the end of that statement.

“Are you sure this is what’s bothering you so much?” He finally asked as they approached their next classes. 

“Of course!” She turned on him, daring him with piercing eyes to insinuate otherwise, “What if they’re not good enough for him?”

“I’m sure she is.” Cody said carefully and patted her on the shoulder, “I know it’s in your natural coding to worry about him, but I’m sure it’s no big deal. Your source is _Anakin_ after all, right?”

“That’s… Fair.” She paused, but still seemed unsure. She sighed, “This would be a whole lot easier if he didn’t communicate his feelings as well as a piece of toast.”

Cody chuckled. Yes, things might be very different if that were not the case.

* * *

Obi-Wan pushed in the door to Qui-Gon’s office. He was early and he knew Qui-Gon was still at dinner, so he didn’t bother knocking since he knew Qui-Gon wouldn’t mind. He settled himself in the large armchair by the fire and grabbed a book off the top of his previously abandoned stack. He didn’t open it yet, instead he stared up at the portraits haphazardly reaching towards the ceiling.

They were arguing about his and Qui-Gon’s investigation, which wasn’t unusual. Qui-Gon’s office wasn’t the most riveting place for a painting to hang in hogwarts, but considering the professor’s love of a good debate they were allowed to yell over one another and argue about the latest gossip, whether that be the latest scheme or the actual criminal investigation was always up in the air.

“I say, I say!” Yelled a portrait from across the room, “It couldn’t have been Windu, he hadn’t been near the table all night!”

“May I remind you we’re wizards?” Another called, “You wouldn’t have to be near something for anything to happen!”

“I bet Windu let out the beast too!” Another commented, “Halloween night. He was an Auror, he’d know a dark spell or two.”

“But I saw him on Halloween,” Obi-Wan thought out loud, “I was in his office,” The portraits quieted before another shouted.

“I saw Mace run out of his office during the attack! There’s no way he could have been all the way to the library and back without notice!” And the voices erupted all at once.

Obi-Wan tried to think around the noise, although it was true that the two different attacks didn’t lend themselves to having the same suspect, he hadn’t considered it a possibility that both could be related. In fact it was a rather curious possibility. Surely the mysterious figure described by Anakin would have been furious for the escape of such a beast. Would they have been mad enough to attempt to poison a student.

The door squeaked open and Obi-Wan practically jumped up, letting the book he’d forgotten he was holding roll off onto the floor.

“Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan greeted and the man looked surprised, but he wasted no time, “Do you think both attacks could share a suspect?” Qui-Gon’s brow quirked as he considered the statement.

“I suppose-“ Qui-Gon started.

“If you had been keeping a dangerous pet below the school and an eleven year old let it free, would you want revenge?” He pushed and Qui-Gon walked to his desk.

“Well I personally would not try and kill a child no,” He tried making light, but his face fell back into consideration, “I suppose it’s a possibility,” He decided.

“Professor Windu couldn’t have done it then,” Obi-Wan started to pace, steps sliding into familiar places on the stone floor.

“I’ve already determined that it wasn’t Mace,” Qui-Gon cut in and Obi-Wan screeched to a halt.

“What? When?” He pressed, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“He has several alibis and he even showcased to me the last 100 spells his wand had cast,” Qui-Gon explained, “It was good enough for me to believe his innocence and the book was only borrowed after we returned to school.”

“So who was absent on Halloween night, but at the party?” Obi-Wan asked, mostly to himself.

“That’s a good place to start, but don’t let such a narrow search cloud your mind.”

* * *

Cody was up before the rest of the guys in his year. Quidditch days always had that effect on him, it didn’t matter that this match was between Ravenclaw and Slytherin, it only mattered that he’d get a chance to watch his favorite game in the world be played. He wasted little time getting dressed. It was still cold outside with a little snow left on the ground, though he was sure it would soon fade away into spring. Professional Quidditch was usually played in the spring and summer months, but Cody always figured it was best that they got to learn to play in all sorts of conditions throughout the school year; that way he’d be ready for anything.

In the common room he found Anakin asleep on the couch, a transfiguration textbook on the floor just below a limp hand as it had clearly slipped when he’d fallen asleep. Cody debated with himself for a moment before reaching over and gently shaking the other boy awake. Anakin startled and looked around with wide eyes before they landed on Cody.

“What?” He mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and Cody grinned at him in response.

“You’d better clear up here before the prefects wake up. I doubt they’d be too happy to find a first year sleeping in the common room past curfew,” Anakin just blinked before moving his transfiguration book from the floor to the table.

“Yeah I guess you’re probably right,” Anakin yawned and Cody leaned on the back of the couch for a minute watching him shuffle parchment into a stack.

“Whatcha doing sleeping down here anyways? Is it Rex’s snoring?” Cody asked in jest and Anakin laughed, but shook his head.

“Rex doesn’t snore! He says you do though,” Anakin’s grin seemed to falter for a minute before he admitted, “I just haven’t been sleeping well lately,” Cody frowned, but tossed the expression from his face when Anakin turned to look at him.

“That’s alright,” Cody shrugged, “Things can get a little crazy at Hogwarts, but look on the brightside, it’s a Quidditch Saturday!” Anakin did perk up in interest at that.

“Obi-Wan’s playing right?” Anakin asked and Cody nodded.

“Ravenclaw vs Slytherin!” Cody announced enthusiastically, “It may not be as exciting as playing a match, but we’ll need to see who wins so we know where we stand,” He explained, Anakin looked a little more awake now at the prospect of getting to see another game.

He helped him shovel some parchment into his bag, “Why don’t you wake up sleeping beauty so you guys can go grab some breakfast before the game?” Anakin nodded and scampered up the steps towards the boys dormitories.

Cody smiled and shook his head before heading to the Great Hall to avoid Rex’s wrath, on the off chance that Anakin let slip whose idea it was. 

The halls were still relatively quiet- Ravenclaw house should be mostly awake by now, but they weren’t known for being as loud and rowdy on game day as Gryffindor. Slytherin would be up too, but it was even less likely to catch a Slytherin this high up in the castle on a weekend. The portraits were still just waking up. Some of the more energetic figures were chatting loud enough to annoy their neighbors. Cody wasn’t sure what the purpose in that was; if he was a portrait he wasn’t sure he’d want his neighbors to hate his guts. He must be missing something for he passed by a portrait of a princess glaring daggers at a knight who had taken to singing limericks.

The great hall was rather full and the Slytherin’s had taken to their assigned table, glaring at any who dared to sit with them as if that alone would expose their Quidditch secrets. Ravenclaw was a bit more spread out, sitting with their friends at the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables if they so desired. Obi-Wan and Satine were sitting at their usual spot at the very end of the Ravenclaw table and Cody didn’t bother considering anywhere else before sitting down across from them.

“Excited, Kenobi?” He asked as he started loading up his plate with pancakes. Obi-Wan, who had been staring off into space while sliding bacon around his plate, fixed him with his usual pre-Quidditch frown. Cody chuckled before pointing at him with a syrupy fork, “Come on, mate! It’s a great day for a game.”

“Yes quite. What I wouldn’t give to play in freezing temperatures year round,” He rolled his eyes, before cutting his bacon with a knife. Satine had been oddly quiet, not saying a word so far. She was facing as much away as she could from Obi-Wan without actually turning. It was surefire proof of them being in a fight. He supposed though they had been ready to pounce on one another for a few weeks now.

“Anakin slept in the common room last night,” It was the only non-Quidditch topic he could think up at the moment and it seemed to catch both his friends' attention.

“Is he ok?” Obi-Wan asked first, which was unsurprising. Concern was pinching his face and he turned towards the Gryffindor table to see if his mentee was around.

“He’s fine, I woke him up before he could get into any trouble,” Cody shrugged, “He said he’s been having trouble sleeping, did he tell you anything?” Obi-Wan shook his head with a frown.

“He mentioned having a bad dream once… But not that it was a consistent issue.” He said slowly, Satine’s eyes gleamed as she looked over to him.

“So you admit to not knowing everything about your little protégé?” She asked and he turned to glare at her in turn.

“I’d never said I knew everything,” He answered back with a heated glare.

“So you’re not all knowing then?” She dropped her fork and let it clatter onto her plate.

“Once again, I never said that,” He responded, stabbing a piece of bacon with his fork and shoving it in his mouth.

“I thought it was implied the way you’re desperate not to look at this from all sides,” She spat and he bristled.

“Did I miss something?” Cody asked, exasperated.

“It’s prefect business,” Satine answered with an apology in her eyes. He just shrugged and went back to eating his pancakes. He wasn’t sure he even needed to know with how often the topic changed. They went back and forth so much that it was like watching a Quidditch passing drill; his eyes flicking from one to the other waiting for someone to slip.

“Satine, I really don’t have time to go through all this right now,” Obi-Wan cut in eyeing the members of Ravenclaw’s Quidditch team gathering to leave.

“That’s fine,” She answered stiffly, “I’ll see you tonight so we can work on our Charms project,” Obi-Wan looked hurt, but he hid it well.

“I’ll be sure to let you know whether or not we win,” He stood from the table, tossing his napkin on his plate and was swept away by his teammates.

“You’re not going to the game?” Cody frowned. He hadn’t expected getting ditched, even though he supposed he could sit with his brothers. Satine deflated instantly, looking back towards where the Slytherin’s were heading out of the great hall.

“He’s absolutely infuriating sometimes, Cody,” She sighed, picking her fork back up

* * *

Obi-Wan pulled his broom out from the locker and although it was plenty shiny he grabbed his polishing cloth as well. Galen was going on about their strategy, but Obi-Wan’s mind was still back on Satine. He wished she’d see things from his perspective. Anakin had a notoriously bad habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, but that didn’t automatically make him guilty as Satine had thus far been implying. He was 11, a bit of a troublemaker on occasion, but he didn’t have it in him to do something so scandalous as running a cheating ring. It wasn’t bias, he told himself as he worked to get a hardly noticeable smudge off the broom handle. He knew Anakin had a pension for trouble, but Obi-Wan hadn’t seen or heard of him doing anything insidious, besides occasionally popping up out of nowhere and startling people.

In fact he was quite proud of Anakin- he stood by Rex when he was struggling, and he was getting better and better in his classes through practice and dedication. Though he did tend to get a little moony-eyed near that girl he was fond of, Padmé, it wasn’t like he’d have it in him to play schoolboy tricks to get her attention. Anakin was simply an easy target. Frame the first year who had had some unfortunate happenstance befall him not once, but twice.

“Earth to Kenobi!” Aayla sat down heavily next to him, grabbing his broom out of his hands and inspecting the handle, “I can see my reflection in this,” Her nose wrinkled and she twirled it around nearly wapping him in the head with it, “You do know we’re playing Quidditch not entering a broom beauty pageant,” Obi-Wan just folded up his polishing cloth into a neat square.

“Not all of us like coming off the field as a pincushion full of splinters,” He offered, delicately reclaiming his broom and standing to put away the cloth. He realized then that they were alone and he looked around.

“I thought being in the running for Head Boy would have you better at listening,” Aayla laughed, “We’re heading to the field,” She stood, kicking her broom up into her hand.

He hurried to shove on his helmet and he made sure his wand was securely pocketed in his Quidditch robes before he followed Aayla out towards the field.

He wished not for the first time that he could see such a sight from Cody’s eyes. The large field, currently covered in a layer of snow, was surrounded by stands that were filled to the brim with students willing to risk the cold to watch a good game. Cody could go on and on about how giddy he was walking to his position, but Obi-Wan had always only felt a sense of dread. Even now that he was a more seasoned player, he still felt his stomach flip as he passed under the tall (very, very tall), golden hoops. He took his position and waited.

There was a hushed silence- the kind that really only came in moments before a match. Students were still chattering in their seats, but they seemed far away. Galen was making a few gestures towards his other chasers, but no one on the team dared to say a word as if it would give Slytherin the ability to one up them at every turn. And then there was the whistle, piercing through the air and both teams kicked off the ground, rocketing into the air.

Obi-Wan was happy with his position as keeper, but on cold days like this, waiting for the bloodbath in the middle of the field to head towards him was a little more excruciating. Still, as most times they played against Slytherin, eventually they made a run for the goal post. This was fairly easy to deal with. One chaser headed straight for him and he saw the chaser’s eyes dart towards the right a second before she did. Obi-Wan pushed the handle of the broom and by all accounts it should have worked. He would catch the Quaffle in his free hand and lob it back towards centerfield. Only it didn’t work as intended, his broom had jerked quite aggressively the wrong direction before stilling once more.

He was no Cody when it came to knowledge of brooms, but he’d had this broom since his first year and it had never behaved in such a way. Something was surely amiss and he just hoped it was a one time fluke.

* * *

“Something’s up,” It was Cody who said what they were both thinking. Satine had her binoculars pressed firmly to her face as if it would let her see Ben even clearer, “I could have seen that shot from a mile away! Even the chaser looks confused,” Satine grabbed the back of Cody’s robes blindly and pulled him back from leaning over the edge.

“Ben has that look,” Satine told him, “He’s concerned,” Cody tried to steal her binoculars, but she batted his hand away with a sudden gasp.

Ben’s broom had jerked again and he was reaching for his wand, which made Satine grip the rail tightly.

“That’s a foul!” Cody yelled a half second before Satine saw a bludger fly over and knock right into Ben’s chest, causing him to drift back a little at the impact. “Where’s the whistle? Come on ref!” 

She pulled Cody away from the edge again. Ben looked shaken, but unharmed, however Satine saw with horror something small and thin falling towards the snow below.

“His wand, Cody,” Satine tightened her grip on Cody’s robe.

“What?” Cody asked, momentarily pausing his shouting. Satine took her eyes off the field just long enough to give Cody a semi-horrified look.

“Ventress knocked his wand out of his hand,” Satine pointed to where Ben seemed to be hovering uncertainly. The audience was drawn to the referee, calling for a penalty throw to Ravenclaw, but neither Cody or Satine really cared about an extra few points.

“If he was going for his wand, something’s definitely wrong,” Cody ripped the binoculars from her hands suddenly, “He knows the rules, you can’t use magic on your opponents. Your wand is only there for extreme emergencies,” Cody was looking around the field for something.

“I’ve never seen a broom behave like that,” She was squinting at the field, without something to magnify the spec of blue and silver, it was impossible to make out his expression.

“They don’t,” Cody said gravely and Satine’s heart jumped to her throat, “It’s foul play.”

* * *

It was shaping up to be a boring match, Slytherin had already scored and Anakin was feeling a little secondhand embarrassment for his mentor. Obi-Wan wasn’t much for Quidditch and unlike most of the people Anakin knew, he didn’t really talk about it unprompted, and even then he’d usually just remind Anakin to be careful. He didn’t remember Obi-Wan being quite so terrible at the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff match earlier in the year.

“He should have got that one,” Anakin complained to Rex as Slytherin managed to score again. The Ravenclaw captain seemed to be glaring back at the keeper, but Obi-Wan seemed not to notice.

“Something doesn’t feel right,” Rex commented, “Cody always teases him, but really, Obi-Wan is a fairly decent Keeper,” Anakin shrugged, but watched as thankfully Ravenclaw finally managed to score something other than a penalty.

“He’s jerking around up there like his broom’s possessed or something,” Anakin considered as Obi-Wan seemed to struggle in the air again. Rex leaned forward, frowning rather intensely.

“It does look like that doesn’t it?” He asked, but didn’t seem to be wanting an answer, “It kind of reminds me of that jinx Echo put on Fives after he stole the last of the holiday candy,” Rex considered.

“Who would want to jinx Obi-Wan though? He’s a prefect!” Anakin watched as a Slytherin approached Obi-Wan again, only for Obi-Wan’s broom to drop about a foot with no prompting that Anakin could see.

Those rooting for Slytherin cheered, but Anakin felt that cold sensation of fear. Surely the mysterious cloaked figure wouldn’t be going through Obi-Wan to get to him, right? That did seem like a stretch even in Anakin’s mind. Rex sat up straight and he looked around a little frantically.

“Where’s Krell?” And Anakin was on his feet in an instant. They spotted him, sitting alone in the front row of the Gryffindor section. He’d been given a wide berth- no one knew the whole story which Rex was grateful for, but a prefect doesn’t lose his title for only a small infraction. They saw his hand twitch and Obi-Wan jerked to the right.

“Oi!” Rex shouted and Anakin looked over to him in surprise, he flinched a little when Krell looked over at him with a disgustingly smug smile on his face. Rex swallowed, but continued, “Jinxing other people’s brooms is against the rules,” Krell just rolled his eyes.

“Oh how brave,” Krell scoffed, “Kenobi’s acting like a fool and you’re coming after me? It’s not my fault he’s a lousy player.”

“You’ve got your wand out,” Anakin stepped in front of Rex, “Obi-Wan’s a better player than you ever were, you were just jealous.”

“It’s not a crime to have my wand out. I don’t see any muggles,” Krell twitched his hand sending Obi-Wan to the right so Slytherin could score again, “What are you going to do about it?” Anakin took another step forward reaching for his wand, but a furious voice cut in.

“You’re going to put your hands up right now!” Satine had her wand out, as did Cody standing to her right, the fury burning in their eyes was enough to make even Anakin take a step back. Krell, however, didn’t move, just looked over at them with a sneer.

“And why would I do that Kryze,” He said her name like it was mud on the bottom of his shoes, “I’m pretty sure you’re all about innocent until proven guilty, or does that just apply to bloodthirsty beasts and not your fellow wizards?”

“You’re going to do it or I’m thinking we have a rematch from the Halloween party,” Anakin had never heard Cody sound this angry. This was much past his frustration at a missed goal or Anakin accidentally beaming a teammate in the head during Quidditch practice. Here, he sounded downright murderous. Anakin hadn’t attended the Halloween party or witnessed the fight, but by Rex’s expression, it may have started similarly.

“How do you expect Gryffindor’s Quidditch team to manage without their fearsome captain,” He goaded and Cody took a step forward only stopped by a hand to the chest by Satine.

“There’s no need for unnecessary violence. Put your hands up,” She jabbed her wand forward in warning.

“You wouldn’t hurt a fly,” Krell crooned cruely, getting to his feet, “Not even if I did this?” He twitched his wand down and Obi-Wan dropped about a foot. It was clear by his snarling grin that it was only a warning. Satine took it as such and stepped forward pressing her wand to his chest.

“No, but I could trap one, if you were to find yourself in the position of turning into one.”

Anakin wasn’t that great with transfiguration, but if Satine was even half as good as Obi-Wan, it was a credible threat. Krell even seemed to realize that perhaps he was more at her mercy than he wanted to be so he sighed, a grumbling ugly sound.

“Fine, you win,” Krell narrowed his eyes at her. Satine took a step back, not lowering her wand.

“I’m glad you see it my way, now-” She started, but he cut her off with a knowing smile.

“I know, I know. Hands up!” And he threw his hands up, but there was the unfortunate consequence of him raising his wand in a swift, purposeful motion.

“Expelliarmus,” Cody yelled, but it was too late. Krell purposely dropped his wand off the edge of the stand and Obi-Wan had rocketed up and disappeared into the clouds.

* * *

Obi-Wan could see the sun, which on a normal day would be quite nice, but as it was he had just broken through the clouds and his broom was jerking and twitching like an angry hippogriff. He tried desperately to control it and then everything seemed to freeze as he was suspended in the air like any normal broom ride, save for the fact that Obi-Wan was clinging to the broom as tight as possible. For a moment he thought he was safe, but his broom seemed to sputter and he dropped a foot in the air. His broom was trying, practically wheezing to stay in the air, but whatever had been done to it must have inadvertently tampered with the magic.

Just as such a realization set in, he dropped like a rock. No amount of pulling on the handle was doing any such good except making them spin in the air enough to make him feel quite ill as the field came back into view. He stuck out a hand, trying to mimic how Qui-Gon did wandless magic.

“Aresto Memento,” He put as much passion as he could into the word, but nothing happened, not even a flicker. His vision was suddenly filled with gold as he smashed into a Quidditch hoop, there was a crunch and a sharp sensation that had him dropping hold of the broom, he made a mad grab for the polished wood in a desperate attempt, but his hand slid right off the polished surface and he plummeted to the ground.

* * *

Satine was frozen, wand still at the ready, but eyes glued on the unmoving navy blue smudge interrupting white snow. She wasn’t sure she even had a heart to beat anymore, or lungs to take on air.

“That had to be at least a 200 foot fall,” Cody didn’t sound like he was breathing much either despite his ability to talk, “Maybe farther, but the clouds are pretty low. It might be a record.”

“Cody please,” She choked out. He was in shock, but so was she and listening to the odds of their best friend’s survival was not going to sit well with her.

“Now that is a shame,” Krell’s voice brought her back to the task at hand. Ice filled her veins and she turned, looking him in the eye. He was leaning on the railing, chin resting on his hand and he looked far, far too pleased with himself, “But mistakes happen, don’t they Kryze? Fett?”

“The only mistake here,” Satine spit through gritted teeth, “Is that a prefect, a Quidditch captain, and half of Gryffindor are witness to your crime,” She steadied her wand at him, “You’ll be exceedingly lucky if you aren’t expelled for this,” He just waved her off with a lazy hand.

“You think I care about this shoddy excuse for a school? Everyone here is weak,” Krell turned and took a step towards her, “I have my sights set on somewhere better-” He took another step, but that was more than enough for Cody.

“Locomotor Wibbly!” Cody jabbed his wand towards Krell whose legs shook suddenly and he collapsed with a curse. Satine didn’t even bother reprimanding him for such a schoolyard jinx.

“Incarcerous,” She swished her wand and silvery ropes burst from it and wrapped themselves around Krell’s wrists. It was an extremely advanced skill, past even her year, but she couldn’t even find pride in such work. She turned wordlessly to the field where Ben was being loaded onto a stretcher by Madame Nema and Qui-Gon. His teammates were huddled together on the ground looking absolutely shocked and even the Slytherins were looking subdued. Satine raised her wand once more.

Golden sparks shot out of the tip dancing in the air until they formed a large glittering prefect’s badge, it would catch the attention of a professor, or with any luck, the headmaster himself.

* * *

“If you’re not careful you’re going to break something and end up with a bed of your own!”

Her voice was the first thing he remembered hearing and his eyes struggled to open. It was bright and he tried to bring his arms up to block the light, but one of them was holding something and the other felt heavy and it seemed to throb with every beat of his heart. He felt himself groan slightly as his eyes fluttered, trying to get used to the light. A hand met his shoulder immediately, but he still tried to push past it to sit up.

He was in the hospital wing, he realized. The tall arched windows and the room lined with cots really could not be a single other place at Hogwarts. He became aware of how much his body ached at the same time he was pushed back down onto the bed.

“Stay down,” Satine was leaning over him, her hair falling around her face as she looked down at him with a deep level of concern.

“Satine?” He asked and she nodded.

“Yes, Ben I’m right here, Cody’s gone to get Madame Nema,” She explained and he tried to look past her, but couldn’t see much of anything except for her blonde hair.

“You came?” He was trying to remember what events had led him here, but he did remember they were in a fight. He was surprised to see her at all.

“Cody and I saw your fall, of course we came! It looked rather dreadful,” He could tell she may be putting things a little lightly, but at least the pieces were starting to click into place.

“I thought you weren’t going to the match,” He sat up once again and this time ignored her gentle push to lie back down.

“I-” But she didn’t have time to finish because Cody was running over, expression brightening when he saw Ben awake and gazing at him, with Madame Nema right behind him.

“Glad to see you coming around, mate!” Cody ruffled his hair which he automatically tried to fix, but he instead looked, surprised, at the wrap fastened around his wrist.

“Mr. Fett, could you please not harass my patient?” Madame Nema was not one to waste time. Obi-Wan found himself poked, prodded, and questioned before even realizing what was happening.

“Well you had quite a fall there, Mr. Kenobi,” She explained, “You’ll be feeling it for a few days I’d imagine,” She handed him a potion which he didn’t bother asking about before downing it and wincing at the taste, “You’re lucky. Besides a nasty break in your wrist there, you’ve come out of this with only scrapes and bruises,” Obi-Wan frowned and looked at his hand.

“Can’t you mend bones?” He’d thought so at least.

“I did, dear,” Madame Nema tsked, “I can assure you it would hurt a lot more if I hadn’t. Just because bones can be mended, Mr. Kenobi, doesn’t mean we won’t be taking precautions,” He must have looked fairly sullen at the thought because Madame Nema chuckled, “It’s only for a few days and you’ll be right as rain. In fact you should be thankful, I dread to think of what would have become of you had you not managed to slow your fall,” He stared at the wrappings in curiosity. Surely she was talking about his unfortunate run in with the hoop. If Satine’s muggle science books were to be believed, something like that would take some of the momentum. Still, he couldn’t help but wonder if the attempted spell had done him any good. A wizard stuck between a rock and a hard place may have the ability to do some amazing things.

“You did land like a champ,” Cody broke his thoughts, he was grinning, but Obi-Wan could easily see the worry hidden in his eyes, “A real Quidditch fall. Probably how you avoided getting any brain damage. In fact in the 22nd Quidditch World Cup-”

“Thank you, Cody,” He rested a hand on his friends shoulder, “As much as I’d love to hear about the greatest Quidditch injuries of all time, perhaps another time.”

“Your loss,” He shrugged.

“Madame Nema,” He caught her attention just as she’d made to leave, “Are we done here?” Satine looked like she wanted to interject, but Madame Nema beat her to it.

“Are you implying you’re well enough to leave?”

“You said it yourself, ma’am,” He shrugged, a small smile building on his face, “It’s mostly just scrapes and bruises,” They had a bit of a stare off. Madame Nema was quite stubborn, but unfortunately nearly no one could hold a candle to his own stubbornness, except maybe his blonde haired best friend who was currently glaring a hole through him.

“I’ll allow you to go back to your dormitory, on the terms of you going right to bed,” Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief and nodded quickly in agreement, “And I’ll see you back here again tomorrow.”

“Yes ma’am,” He agreed and swung his legs over the side of his bed.

He made it out of the hospital wing before he stumbled and Cody was quick to catch him, swinging an arm around him like it was any other day. He tried not to use the extra support, but he found himself leaning into Cody as the ache in his limbs seemed to thrum with each step.

“I wish I knew what got into my broomstick,” Obi-Wan finally broke the silence with a sigh, “It’s never acted such a way before, I’m sure I looked like a great fool,” Cody and Satine both tensed up and they all came to a halt.

“You were a victim of foul play, Ben,” Satine told him softly and after hesitating, “Krell had your broom locked in a jinx,” He blinked and turned to Cody for confirmation. Cody’s lips were in a hard line.

“Really? Krell?” He didn’t think the other student had such a thing in him, though perhaps he was thinking of prefect Krell and not ex-prefect Krell. There wasn’t much left to hide if you were already disliked throughout the school.

“The headmaster’s dealing with him,” Satine nodded and continued stiffly, “We caught him in the act.”

“Well,” He wasn’t as mad as his friends looked, if Krell had been caught then justice had been served, “At least if it was just a jinx, I don’t have to buy a new broom,” Satine looked at Cody and Cody looked back at Satine before pulling the broken handle of Obi-Wan’s broom out of his pocket.

“About that...” And Obi-Wan groaned, Cody handed him the piece and he inspected it. Somehow it was still just as polished. Cody gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, “It’s alright mate I’ll help you pick out a new one, I’ve got this month's catalogue and there are some great new models!” He nodded absentmindedly. He would have truthfully just told Cody to pick whatever seemed best anyways. He then remembered that he had not lost track of one of his possessions, but two.

“Please don’t tell me I have to replace my wand as well,” He breathed out trying to stay calm, but it was difficult. An heirloom like that would be impossible to replace.

“No, no!” Satine reached a hand into her pocket and he had never been happier to see the sleek black wand, “I’ve got it!”

They continued walking while Obi-Wan inspected his wand for any damage, but not even a scratch had befallen it.

“So the game,” Obi-Wan over at Cody, “Who won?”

“I don’t know,” Cody told him, “We left as soon as we handed over Krell. I told Anakin and Rex to stay, but I’m nearly sure it’s over by now.”

“I hope I didn’t mess this up for Ravenclaw,” He hummed.

“You didn’t mess anything up,” Satine’s voice was like ice, but for once it wasn’t directed at him, “Whether Ravenclaw won or lost doesn’t matter.”

“Well it matters to Gryffindor,” Cody said before catching Satine’s narrowed eyes, “I mean, either way we’re planning to stomp you in the final match.”

“Well I’d much rather Ben be alive,” Satine rolled her eyes.

They reached the final hallway before the Ravenclaw door and Cody took off with a wave and a promise to let Anakin and Rex know he’d survived. He was grateful for it as hopefully Cody would be the one being pestered and not him. He and Satine approached the door to their common room, fighting to answer the Ravenclaw riddle first. Satine was the winner by a few seconds and gave him her best smug look as the door swung open. Stairs were becoming his enemy, but he made his way up them and into the chaos reigning in their normally quiet common room. Ravenclaw, it seems, had won after all.

* * *

“Can you believe Krell’s not getting expelled?” Satine looked up with a raised eyebrow as Anakin Skywalker dropped down dramatically across from her.

“That bastard has to have some kind of blackmail,” Cody growled, stabbing his pancakes with a little more force than was strictly necessary.

“It’s alright,” Ben was looking between them with nothing short of exasperation, “He’s still being punished.”

“He was already getting punished,” Cody complained, “But at least now there’s absolutely no way he’s weaseling his way back onto my Quidditch team. A stunt like that should get him banned from every team in the country.”

“I wouldn’t have wanted him expelled on my account anyways,” Ben shook his head, returning his attention to the french toast, dripping with syrup, on his plate.

“He nearly killed you,” Satine reminded him, “That should definitely be grounds for expulsion.”

“They say it takes a lot for you to get expelled around here,” Anakin told them as he loaded up his own plate. The clock tower rang before anyone could ask him where he’d heard such a thing and the owls were swooping in right on time. Ben checked his own watch with a frown.

“Madame Nema will be expecting me soon,” He didn’t sound too happy about it.

“I can walk you there!” Anakin perked up.

“You’ve hardly eaten breakfast Anakin,” He tried before sighing, “Well alright, finish your breakfast and we’ll go,” Anakin nodded before picking up his plate and darting off towards where Rex was sitting at the Gryffindor table.

“Satine?” Ben sounded hesitant and it was too easy to pull her attention off the Gryffindors and onto him, “Do you really think it’s Anakin?”

“Ben,” She sighed, trying to lower her voice though she knew if Cody was listening he wouldn’t say anything, “I’m sorry for yesterday, but I can’t throw out a suspect simply on the basis of trust.” Ben seemed to consider her, really consider her before he turned back to his syrup drenched toast and changed the subject.

“What do you think the odds of learning to cast spells with my left hand by tomorrow is?”

* * *

Anakin jumped up when the hospital doors opened and Obi-Wan slunk out, looking both ways like someone may see him.

“What did the doctors tell you?” He asked, following Obi-Wan down the hall towards the library.

“I’m fine Anakin,” He smiled, but Anakin wasn’t stupid; he saw the slight limp and the wrapped wrist and frowned.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked softer and Obi-Wan stopped to look at him, “It was a really big fall,” Obi-Wan seemed to look through him, like he was trying to read his very thoughts and Anakin squirmed.

“I told you when you started that Quidditch is a very dangerous sport,” Obi-Wan told him, “I did get very lucky, but I promise I’m okay,” He then continued walking, but Anakin’s thoughts weren’t quite settled.

“What if the cloak guy tries to off me like Krell did to you?” He’d always felt safe in the air, but uncertainty seemed to be coming for him at every turn these days.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan had paused again, turning towards him and putting his hands on his shoulders, “Pulling a stunt like Krell did is a one ticket way to be caught. He’d have to reveal himself to us and if he wanted to do that, we’d have seen him by now,” It didn’t sit quite well with Anakin even though he knew Obi-Wan was right, but he followed his mentor down the hall anyways and tried to push mysterious cloaked figures out of his mind. 

* * *

Obi-Wan was walking at a brisk pace through the emptying halls. He was in the dungeons making his way towards potions class when he nearly ran right into an opening door. He managed to skid to a halt grabbing the edge of the door before it tried to close and peering inside.

“Anakin,” Sure enough his mentee was standing frozen under the door frame.

“Oh hi, Obi-Wan!” He said his name cheerfully, but he did look a little wary for being caught.

“What are you doing in here?” He checked the door, “The potions storage room?” 

It was odd, he knew Anakin liked potions class even though he didn’t have much of a knack for it, but there was no reason for a first year to be snooping around the eye of newt when he should be out in the greenhouses for herbology.

“I was just checking to see...” He trailed off as he looked at the walls of ingredients, “There!” He pointed up at something and Obi-Wan followed his gaze to a jar labeled ‘bezoars’.

“And what is it that you find so intriguing about that?” Obi-Wan crossed his arms.

“Well that’s what they fixed me with right?” Anakin asked with a shrug, “I just thought I’d like to see one. Professor Palpatine wouldn’t mind,” and Anakin wasn’t wrong, Professor Palpatine encouraged the students to familiarize themselves with the various ingredients. Only the most dangerous things were kept under lock and key.

“Yes, bezoars are a cure for most poisons,” Obi-Wan nodded, never one to pass up a moment to teach, “However, this would be a more noble quest if you weren’t meant to be in Herbology right now. Come along, I can walk you there and then at least you won’t get points for being late,” Anakin seemed nervous, looking around before he pushed Obi-Wan gently towards potions.

“I can’t have you walk all the way over there! You’re practically an invalid,” He complained and Obi-Wan sputtered to a halt.

“Excuse me?” He tried to turn, but Anakin was pushing him forward.

“You’re brittle! You definitely should sit down,” He instructed, “I don’t want you to pass out on me or anything.”

“Anakin! I’m perfectly fine,” Obi-Wan whirled around and Anakin took a step back with a frown, “I can make it to my class with no trouble. You on the other hand need to be in class in...” He checked his watch, “about a minute.”

“And I’ll get there in time if you let me go!” Anakin whined.

“There’s no way-” Obi-Wan tried to interject, but Anakin just shook his head and started jogging back the way they’d come.

“I’ve gotta go! You should sit down before you fall over!” He called over his shoulder.

“Anakin!” He tried, but it was futile. Obi-Wan sighed before his attention was drawn to a piece of parchment fluttering to the ground. It had clearly fallen from Anakin’s person, but there was no use chasing the boy down. He had half a mind to worry if Satine’s suspicions were about to come to life, however after a close inspection it was blank, save for some water damage.

“Revelio,” He tried, tapping his wand to the parchment. Ink seeped up towards the surface spelling out his name and he nearly dropped it.

_‘Obi-Wan Kenobi should keep his nose out of other people’s business.’_

After a moment of stunned silence, he let out a short burst of relieved laughter. It was just a scrap of joke parchment. He tucked it into his bag, well he supposed he’d return it to Anakin next time he saw the boy.

* * *

“First you were nearly late to potions and now Qui-Gon’s class?” Obi-Wan took his seat next to Satine, who greeted him with rolled eyes and a smile, “And here I thought you wanted to be Head Boy. What kept you?”

“Found a couple of first years trying to sneak into the girls bathroom,” He sighed, dropping his bag on the floor between them, “I can’t say I find the appeal. They’d likely end up with nothing more than being the subject of a few stinging jinxes.”

“Given my assumption of the boys bathroom, maybe they were simply looking for a cleanlier option,” She suggested, jest sparkling in her eyes as she moved to pull out a rather long piece of parchment, “Qui-Gon’s already said we’ll just be working on our project today,” She pointed towards the instructions scrawled on the blackboard, “He says we could use a day to work in class, but secretly I think he’s gotten himself enamored with another prophecy book.”

Satine was likely right, as Qui-Gon was sitting in the front of the room with a book propped open on his knee and a teacup held opposite. If he was taking a break from reading every book in the library, Obi-Wan couldn’t say he blamed him much. Random facts about charms still danced behind his eyes when he was trying to fall asleep at night and no matter how interesting they were, he hadn’t the skills to make much use of them.

“Have you got any spare parchment?” Satine drew his attention by running the feather of her quill across his cheek. He rubbed away the feeling with the sleeve of his robe, giving her a half hearted glare for her trouble.

“I’m sure I do,” He yanked his bag up by the strap, “Be my guest,” He figured he should order her some new parchment. She’d been taking notes for the both of them since Madame Nema still hadn’t given him permission to remove the wrappings on his arm. Satine had been refusing his thanks, but he still wanted to think of a way to acknowledge his appreciation.

“What’s this?” He blinked and looked at the folded parchment in her hands, “I know it’s not yours. You never fold your parchment.”

“Anakin dropped it,” He shrugged and watched as she inspected it, “It’s just a bit of a joke parchment I think.”

“You think?” She asked before setting it on her desk and pulling out her wand.

“I already tried ‘Revelio’ and all I got was an insult,” He warned her and she paused, thinking through her repertoire of spells.

“Revelio Maxima,” She tapped her wand once and just like when he had tried it words bloomed forth from within.

_‘Perhaps, Satine Kryze, you should try harder next time.’_

“See I tried to warn you,” He shrugged, Satine looked more thoughtful than offended and tapped her wand to her lips.

“This isn’t necessarily an insult,” She considered, picking it up and watching the ink fade away, “It was an instruction, maybe we should try something a little more creative?”

“You get instructions and I get insulted,” He sighed, but couldn’t help the curious smile growing on his face. He liked a challenge, but really what sort of Ravenclaw didn’t like a good riddle? He pulled the parchment in between their desks and got out his own wand, “Alohomora,” He tried.

_‘Really, Kenobi?’_

“It doesn’t like you much does it?” Satine giggled and tapped her wand against the parchment again.

They tried a wide variety of spells, running through any sorts of useful charms they could think of, before Satine guessed a phrase.

“Open Sesame!”

“I’m sorry what?” Obi-Wan looked over at her feeling perplexed.

“It’s a muggle phrase,” Her cheeks turned a bit pink at the scrutiny, “It’s a little childish, but Anakin was raised as a muggle.”

Their attempts continued, at some point they’d gotten onto much more complex, silly phrases and Obi-Wan was just about to try one that seemed to be on the right track when Satine had him pause, her hand landing on his slightly more damaged one.

“Wait, we shouldn’t be doing this in class,” She pointed out with a whisper, “What sorts of prefects are we?” Obi-Wan glanced around and normally he would agree, but Qui-Gon had still not once looked up from his book and the rest of the class was chatting quietly in pairs. It was hard for him to feel out of place in Qui-Gon’s classroom.

“Come on, one more guess?” He asked, batting his eyelashes at her. She shoved him gently, but sighed.

“Well then, show me up, Mr. Prefect,” She slid the parchment closer to him and he flourished his wand a little dramatically.

“I solemnly swear that I’m up to no good,” He tapped the parchment. Immediately, the ink started seeping up, but this time it was not forming only a short sentence. It was forming a scroll with his name written in elegant font, and the one right beside it was Satine’s. In fact it looked quite a lot like Qui-Gon’s classroom.

Obi-Wan ripped the parchment off their desks and into his lap, hoping to keep it out of sight of his professor or their classmates before he could figure out what he was even holding.

“Let me see!” Satine pulled it towards her slightly and unfolded another part of it.

With every piece unfolded the picture became clearer that it was a map. A map showing every single magical person in Hogwarts and their exact location.

“Look there!” Satine pointed and he looked to see a broom closet. The drawn wall moved under her finger to reveal a path that led to the Gryffindor boys’ dormitory.

“That’s...” But he didn’t even know how to finish such a thought. This was the missing piece they’d been searching for and hadn’t even known it. A map that showed every corridor, person, and apparently, every secret tunnel in the entire school.

And it had been in the possession of Anakin Skywalker.

“Ben,” Satine said his name slowly, looking at him with a cautious expression, “We have to-”

“-I know,” He interrupted her. This was not a coincidental test key or a robe on the ground, this was practically an arrow pointing towards Anakin, exclaiming loudly that he was the culprit, “We need to go straight to the headmaster,” He swallowed. Satine stood up and raised a hand and he followed her folding up the parchment in his hands.

“Yes Satine?” Qui-Gon looked up from his book with a frown, “Is everything alright?”

“We need to go to the Headmaster’s immediately,” she announced, “prefect business.”

* * *

Anakin was in a foul mood. First he’d nearly been late Herbology, barely making it away from his mentor in time to use the tunnels. And then he’d discovered that for the second time this year, he’d misplaced the map. 

“Where have you been?” Rex asked, looking away from reading through Cody’s corrections on his history essay, “I thought we were going to go over tonight's plan?”

“Well here’s the plan. There isn’t one,” He grumbled, “I must have dropped the map somewhere, but I’ve looked everywhere!”

“You lost it?” Rex gasped, dropping his essay on the table, “What if someone bad finds it?”

“I don’t know!” Anakin hissed, trying to keep his voice down. There were other people in the Gryffindor common room, and although most liked to leave first years well enough alone, he didn’t want any eavesdroppers, “But I’ve gotta find it before Windu-”

The portrait hole opened and Anakin nearly jumped out of his skin as Professor Windu bent and twisted his way into the common room. All eyes went to him immediately, but he said nothing, just scanned the crowd before his eyes landed on Anakin.

“Skywalker, come with me.”

As he followed Professor Windu out of the portrait hole, all he could think about was every regret he’d ever had. Thankfully there weren’t many, but he did wish he’d written his mum more, or gotten to kiss Padmé. He contemplated what his last words would be before he ran into worn robes that had stopped in their tracks.

He looked up at Professor Windu, waiting for him to pull out that sword from his dream, but his professor did nothing except turn to a large winged statue.

“Root leaf stew,” Was all he said, but stairs suddenly started growing out of the ground, spinning around and around until they stopped forming an elegant spiral staircase.

“Um, what-?” He’d been through nearly every passageway in the school, but this was not one he knew. He hoped he wasn’t being led to another hidden beast, but Windu simply crossed his arms.

“The headmaster wants to see you.”

Anakin climbed up the stairs and was relieved when Windu didn’t follow. Still, if this really was the headmasters office, this couldn’t be good.

Yoda’s office looked much like Qui-Gon had described it to him, with portraits of all the past headmasters staring down at him. Under less intimidating circumstances, he wouldn’t mind a fair look around as there were shelves of books and strange objects- maybe even some contraband stored somewhere. Headmaster Yoda, however, caught his eye almost immediately and waved him over and into a chair across from his desk.

“Know why you are here, do you?” Yoda’s voice echoed just slightly in the otherwise quiet room and Anakin shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

“Win- I mean, Professor Windu said you wanted to see me,” He said nervously. Normally in these sorts of situations, he’d explain why he didn’t do it, but unfortunately he really didn’t know what ‘it’ was this time. Yoda nodded at his words, closing his eyes for a moment before continuing.

“Heard of the cheating scandal, have you?” Yoda asked, laying his little hands on the desk before them, “Rewritten, the O.W.L.s had to be,” Anakin’s brows furrowed as he tried to figure out where this was going.

“Yeah, I mean I know the prefects are looking for who it is,” And like being hit with a ton of bricks, or perhaps a bludger, it dawned on him what was being insinuated, “Hold on! You don’t think I’ve done it?” Yoda looked at him, expression rather grave.

“Found, evidence has been. That the culprit, you are,” Anakin stood up swiftly.

“What evidence? I didn’t do it!” Yoda just blinked at him, waiting until Anakin begrudgingly collapsed back into the plush chair.

“Show you, I will,” He finally said, opening a drawer in his desk and pulling out a long black cloak, “Found, this was, in a hidden passage by your bed.”

“But that-” He interrupted, but was given a thoroughly chastising look.

“Your name, it has,” He tapped the tag of the robe, but pulled out the O.W.L.s key he’d found before he could interrupt, “Gave this to Satine and Obi-Wan, you did. Dodged their questions, also.”

“Headmaster-”

“Hush,” Yoda held up a hand, “Alone, these things are not,” Lastly he pulled out a square of parchment. Anakin felt sick at the sight, his map, water damaged and all, was placed between them, “Fell from your robes, this did,” Anakin’s mind raced. He knew he was innocent, but this was not a good look, “Open it, why don’t you?” Yoda suggested, sliding it towards him, “Otherwise, check your wand, we will.”

“Headmaster, Professor,” Anakin felt small as he pleaded, “I didn’t do it, if I was going to steal cheat sheets then why wouldn’t I use them myself!”

“Scored 100 on Professor Windu’s holiday assignment, did you not?” Yoda questioned, “Impossible, that is, without the key.”

“What? No!” Anakin roared standing up again, “I did that fair and square! My mum could tell you too!”

“Even so, too much,” Yoda tapped the map with his own wand and the map swam to life, “This is.”

“So what? You’re going to expel me?” Anakin kicked the desk furiously, “For something I didn’t even do?”

“Expel you, I will not,” Yoda fixed him with a careful expression, “But given detention and suspended from the Quidditch team, you will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... A tough break for Anakin. And Ben. And everyone, really.


	8. Year 1: March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the entire school turns on Anakin, some still linger in the spaces of doubt on his guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aside from Summer, I think this is our shortest chapter. Of course, considering it's us, it's still long lol

Anakin was the talk of the castle, though he didn’t want to be. Being talked about for his Quidditch plays or even his transfiguration mistakes was more preferable to the gossip flooding the halls. Word wasn’t even supposed to have gotten out, though he couldn’t be too surprised; word of such things always traveled fast.

He’d tried to convince a few of his fellow students that he hadn’t done anything, but they turned away from him rather quickly. It was much like how he’d lost friends in muggle schools and he certainly had been lured into a false sense of security by such a fanciful place. It had made him feel too safe evidently.

“I could have told you it was a Gryffindor,” Sebulba was bragging loudly to a few of his friends, “A Slytherin certainly wouldn’t need to cheat,” He smirked at Anakin as he was passing by and Anakin gripped the strap of his bag tighter.

“Come on mate, don’t listen to him. He was probably the first to buy one,” Rex muttered. Rex had believed Anakin easily when he’d explained the accusations. He had his own proof though, seeing as how he had often traveled the tunnels with Anakin.

“If I had been behind this stupid scandal,” Anakin growled, “I’d never have sold anything to that prick.”

“He’d have turned you in on the spot,” Rex agreed as they turned the corner, leaving Sebulba out of sight.

“It’s not fair,” Anakin complained as they passed a group of third years who’s whispering ceased as they passed by, “I didn’t even do anything, no one will listen.”

“The Zillo Beast situation didn’t do you any favors,” Rex shrugged as they entered their next class, “You’re probably lucky they didn’t give you a harsher punishment.”

“A harsher punishment?” Anakin glared towards the chalkboard, “I have detention for the next forever, and I don’t even get to play Quidditch!”

“It’ll work out, mate,” Rex placed a hand on his shoulder and Anakin sighed, putting his head down on the desk.

“It doesn’t feel like it.”

* * *

“You wanted to see me Qui-Gon?” Anakin hesitated at the doorway. He normally wouldn’t have, but he felt particularly beat down today and did not want another lecture.

“Yes come inside Anakin,” Qui-Gon waved him in with a small smile and took his own position at his desk. Anakin dropped his bag by the door with a thunk before sitting across from Qui-Gon. His toes barely brushed the floor and it didn’t help him feel any bigger as Qui-Gon stared down at him rather intensely.

“Am I... in trouble?” Anakin asked, no longer having any sort of idea what sorts of things he could be accused of.

“Curious, because that’s what I wanted to know,” Qui-Gon mused and Anakin wilted a little in relief, “I wanted to ask you to be completely honest with me,” He instructed, grey eyes searching his own, “Can you do that?”

“Er, ok?” Anakin figured it was safest to agree. Qui-Gon nodded at his answer before leaning forward, a strand of hair falling over his shoulder and onto the desk.

“Did you orchestrate or were you involved in any way, with the cheating scandal?”

“No!” Anakin answered, a spark of anger driving his outburst, “No I didn’t do it! I didn’t even buy a key! Someone finds out that I happen to have found a magical map of the school and suddenly I’m a criminal!” Qui-Gon leaned back as if mulling over his words.

“I believe you,” He said finally and Anakin perked up.

“Then you can tell Yoda! Tell him I’m innocent and that I can play Quidditch and not have detentions!” Anakin jumped up to lean on Qui-Gon’s desk, hope was glimmering in his eyes, but it faded when he caught the apologetic look.

“I’m afraid my own opinions cannot counteract Headmaster Yoda’s nor the factual evidence,” Qui-Gon admitted and Anakin bristled.

“Why even call me in here then? I don’t have that much free time anymore, in case you missed the memo!” Anakin kicked the base of his chair in a weak attempt to banish the anger that rose to greet him.

“My own curiosity,” Qui-Gon answered for him anyways, “I had to know for myself,” Anakin just glared at the floor.

“If that’s all then professor, can I go?” He asked through gritted teeth.

“Of course, Anakin, I’m sorry to keep you from your studies,” Though he was out the door before Qui-Gon could finish.

* * *

Ben had been quiet all day and it was making Satine antsy. For once, she knew what was bothering him, what was keeping him locked in his head, but she didn’t quite know how to bring up the situation. Still, he was glumly eating the most sugar-filled piece of cake at the dinner table and she had enough of the silence.

“We did what we had to do Ben,” She pushed her fork through her own flaky desert ignoring the way he flinched and looked around like he’d just realized they were in the great hall. She continued, “That map, gone unchecked, could have led the Zillo Beast captor right to Anakin. It’s safer this way.”

“I know that,” He snapped, turning to meet her gaze finally, “For Anakin to have such a tool is dangerous, and makes his involvement in finding the Zillo Beast tunnel much more suspect.”

“But?” She prodded.

“But something doesn’t feel right,” He admitted finally and Satine sighed.

“Anakin doesn’t tell you everything,” Satine pointed out, “Just because you trust him does not mean he’s truthful,” She frowned and he swept through the whipped cream on his cake with his fork.

“Anakin’s found himself in plenty of trouble,” He admitted begrudgingly, “And I know how the evidence stacks up,” He paused a moment, “Still this doesn’t seem like Anakin, it’s not his brand of trouble.”

“Ben, you’ve only known him for a year,” She frowned, “Truthfully do you really know what he’s capable of?” She gazed into his eyes and he met hers easily.

“I thought I did.”

* * *

Although word had sufficiently spread through the castle regarding the alleged culprit of the cheating scandal, Obi-Wan still felt something heavy twist in his gut over the whole ordeal. He didn’t have the evidence- the proof- that he so typically fell back on when it came to mysteries, but he had a feeling. He’d always been taught to listen to logic, never feelings, because feelings held bias in even the most rational wizard. 

So, he decided to seek out the one person who he knew seemed to have a perfect balance between logic and emotions. 

Qui-Gon was sipping on tea and reading the Daily Prophet, clearly not pleased with whatever commentary was being relayed as he had a hard line drawn where a kind smile was usually set. He didn’t seem to even notice Obi-Wan’s intrusion and despite having spent a good deal in his office over the years, it still felt weird to barge in unannounced. 

He raised his hand and knocked on the doorframe, eliciting an alert response from his mentor and then a nod.

“I’m assuming you’re not here to inquire about the next trip to Hogsmeade?” He asked before looking back down to his newspaper.

“No, sir.”

He took his normal seat across from him and noticed upon closer inspection that he looked stiff and exhausted- almost cold. Rain pittered on the window on the opposite side of the room, dripping rapidly to the windowsill, which was undoubtedly soaked. Obi-Wan’s fingers itched to close it, but he knew Qui-Gon liked the smell of the rain. The fact that the window was open at all indicated a need for a soothing presence.

“I’m here about Anakin.” He broke the silence again and his mentor did not look up at him.

“I figured as much.” He sighed wearily, but gave no signs of intending to stop him.

“They’ve been pulling him into questioning for days and he still refuses to give them anything useful.” Obi-Wan said, unsure why this was the direction he was taking this conversation. He knew what he _wanted_ to ask, but couldn’t find the strength to do it yet. He needed to build up some momentum first.

“I can’t say I’m surprised.” He said as he flipped the page, turning to the advice column, “He does not trust them. Particularly Windu.”

“But-”, Obi-Wan bit his lip, “Have they thought to have you question him?”

“I will not.” Qui-Gon said simply.

“Why?” He frowned.

“Because it is nothing more than a distraction from the real issue at hand.” He said, “Whether or not Anakin Skywalker has been leading this cheating scandal does not negate the fact that someone is after his life.”

“So, you don’t think he-”

“-It matters little what I think, apparently, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon said a bit sharply and finally looked up at him, “I was not the one to turn him in without thinking to come to me first.” 

And there it was.

Obi-Wan gasped, never having been on the other end of such purposeful anger from Qui-Gon before. A part of him felt like he was staring at his own reflection. Guilt immediately ebbed at him, but he shoved it down and away, forcing himself to try and focus on the surrounding facts.

“I was trying to protect him.” He offered lamely. 

“I fear all it’s done is possibly remove him a tool that could have kept him safe.” He said.

“I- I hadn’t thought of it that way.”

“That’s obvious.” Qui-Gon said, this time not as curtly, but still firm.

He stood, unsure what else to say, because he knew he wouldn’t win the mental battle that Qui-Gon had clearly been stewing over since Anakin had received his punishment. It was painfully clear in that moment that Qui-Gon had taken Anakin’s side of the matter anyway and even if Obi-Wan, himself, wasn’t positively sure of his mentee’s guilt, it still stung. 

He swiftly turned on his feet and left, trying to banish that disappointed look from his memory. He didn’t get a single meter out of his office before bumping straight into Anakin, who fixed him with an expression even worse than disappointment: betrayal.

“Anakin, I-”

“ _You_ turned me in?” He took a step back from Obi-Wan as though he’d caught on fire.

“I turned the map in.” He admitted, realizing now that he had no choice but to face the music on this, “As prefect-”

“-And what about as my mentor?” He spat, “That’s supposed to be your first priority!”

“You were in possession of _highly_ sensitive material.” Obi-Wan countered, “And do not deny that you’ve been using it.”

“So what if I have?” He asked, “That doesn’t mean I would ever cheat!”

“But would you lie?” Obi-Wan asked, before reaching out a hand. “Let me see your wand.”

“What?” He shrieked, “Why?”

“Anakin.” He leveled him with a fiery stare that he was unsure where it came from. He hadn’t allowed himself to acknowledge how simply this could be answered for his own preservation, but it needed to be done.

The younger student’s glare intensified, but he reluctantly handed him his wand. 

Obi-Wan raised his own wand to the core and uttered, “Priori Incanto!”

His eyes flickered along a list of spells before landing on what he’d been searching for.

“You’re supposed to trust me.” Anakin said in a low voice.

“I did.” Obi-Wan said pointedly before turning the wand back to him, “That’s quite an impressive swamp charm you’ve performed.”

His bright blue eyes widened in enough shock to confirm what Obi-Wan had truly been dreading. He was a bright boy, though, and snapped back onto the defense.

“Obi-Wan, you have to believe me!”

“Do I?” Obi-Wan asked, hurt mixing into his voice in a way he did not appreciate. 

“I did the Sebulba prank.” He admitted without blinking, “But I did not cheat.”

Obi-Wan considered him for a moment, disappointment giving way as he thought back to all the times he defended Anakin to everyone. Even now, as sadness weighed on his heart to see he’d been so flagrantly deceived, did he want to believe him.

“I don’t know.” Was all he could say, because he really did not. “I don’t believe I am the best person to investigate this matter any longer.”

“Now you’re against me too?” He called after him as he started to move past the first year and Obi-Wan stopped dead in his tracks before turning around and walked right up to him.

“And how much longer will you continue to blame everyone else?” He asked, earning another bewildered expression from the boy, “Because regardless if you are guilty of cheating or not, you have still been laying your life on the line every single day for tomfoolery.”

Anakin opened his mouth to answer and Obi-Wan pointed a finger at him, “You used the tunnels and the map to pull pranks, to get ahead. I’ve spent all term losing sleep over how scared I was for you and you continue to dangle yourself as bait.”

He tried to speak again, but Obi-Wan shut it down, “And you’ve been lying _so_ much that it’s no wonder nobody believes you!”

It felt too far, but Obi-Wan’s heart was pounding in his ears.

“So, please excuse me if I find it hard to feel sorry that you’ve gotten detention and sacked from the Quidditch team for the time being. Because you’ve been careless and… And I’m exhausted.”

For once, Anakin Skywalker had nothing to say as Obi-Wan finally turned and left.

* * *

“Are you here to tell me you told me so?” Obi-Wan asked, voice muffled by the sleeves of his jumper as he rested his chin on his knees. 

“Is it not enough to want to enjoy such a beautiful view?” Satine snarked as she dropped to his right side.

It _was_ a beautiful view atop the astronomy tower- even paired with the thunderstorm that rolled in from over the horizon. The lake looked tumultuous in such a state as black clouds swirled above. An occasional mist-coated wind whipped him after a flash of lightning. 

The cold chill didn’t stop him from dangling his legs over the edge nor did it prevent Satine from doing the same.

“Do you think I’m a fool?” He asked quietly and the unsureness of his voice reminded Satine of when they were naive first years. 

“Of course not.” She answered instantly, “It’s not foolish to have faith.”

“Depending where that faith lies.” He countered.

“Would you like me to think you’re a fool?” She said archly.

“No, but… I think I might be.” He said slowly, “And Qui-Gon might too.”

She’d spoken to Qui-Gon not long before and noticed that the man had seemed lower in spirit than usual. He’d still shown concern when she explained that Obi-Wan had missed dinner and hadn’t been seen for a few hours. He did mention that they hadn’t left on the best terms, though not on what.

“Just because you disagree does not mean he thinks so low of you.” She said, “We disagree constantly yet that doesn’t mean you think _I’m_ foolish, do you?”

“It wasn’t like that though, Satine.” He sighed in frustration, “He’s angry with me for turning the map into Headmaster Yoda without seeking him out first.”

Satine frowned, “We were following protocol.”

“We both know Qui-Gon isn’t always keen on following the rules verbatim.” He retorted, “Which does make him a funny fit as a mentor to me.”

Satine was thinking the same thing, but didn’t voice her agreement. Instead she shook her head, “And what would he have us do? Allow Anakin to continue frollicking through the castle in unknown tunnels where he could get hurt without _anyone_ being any the wiser?”

“That’s what I was trying to say.” Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair, which was damp from the rain and slicked backwards a bit. “Neither he nor Anakin saw much of that logic.”

“Ah, so Anakin knows now.” She said.

“Yes,” He said bitterly, “And I do too.”

She furrowed her brow, “What do you mean?”

“He did the Sebulba prank. He admitted it.” He said, though he didn’t share how he’d come to get that information from the boy. Satine had heard that the Headmaster wasn’t having much luck getting Anakin to admit what he’d done during detention.

“I’m sorry, Ben.” She said quietly.

He shrugged and looked down, following the trail of a rain droplet that slowly drifted down his leg before releasing and dripping all the way to the ground beneath them. 

“You were right.” He said stiffly and looked at her with a carefully shielded expression.

“It doesn’t matter.” She said. “I didn’t want to be.”

“About Anakin and-” He swallowed, “A good Auror wouldn’t let his feelings cloud his judgment so.”

* * *

Satine knew she wouldn’t necessarily feel good when the answer key culprit was brought in, but she at least imagined she’d feel a great deal less on edge. There was no longer any reason to be judging every aimless student with extra scrutiny or to keep her head craned to the ground in search for more discarded answers. Really, her job became easier and she should be grateful for it. OWL’s were readily approaching and would require her full focus. 

That being said, it was impossible to feel any relief when nothing but dolefulness had really come from the news- particularly with Obi-Wan walking around the way he was. Few could probably tell, but if you knew him, it was obvious he was hung-up over Anakin’s admission. She knew this was coming, but she wasn’t prepared for him to appear so sad, like he was the one who failed. 

He’d argued on multiple occasions that he _did_ fail and would not see reason on this stance. Satine and Cody insisted otherwise, but Obi-Wan was nothing if not stubborn on his own misgivings. 

Really, it wasn’t a surprise that he was taking it hard.

What did surprise Satine, was how witnessing Anakin’s melancholy worried her so. The boy completely lacked any semblance of his previous charm or positivity. She supposed consistent detention could do that to a person, but what bothered her most was how he lacked any of the usual embarrassment that came with the territory of having been caught and punished. Anakin didn’t seem guilty in the slightest. Just… Sad. 

Whenever she found herself getting too sorry for the boy, she tried to remind herself that he _did_ perform that elaborate prank on Sebulba and _did_ admit to having used the tunnels to accomplish such a feat. 

Of course, the small voice inside her head couldn’t deny that Sebulba was a total prat who deserved a taste of his own medicine for how he’d allegedly been treating Padmé and other girls. It wasn’t as though Anakin performed a prank that hurt the Dug physically and truthfully (she would never admit this out loud), it was impressive that he’d been able to pull it off.

But it was within reason.

In fact, the very prank could be found in a joke book that came out the year before, so the source of such an idea made sense. What wasn’t in the book or any other piece of material that could be found on Hogwarts, was how to finesse test papers for exams as intricate as the OWL’s. The other tests could be likely found in a professor’s office, but the OWL’s were still months away and in a preliminary phase. Who had that level of contact?

Not Anakin, right?

She shook her head. They didn’t know that for certain. Plus, he was the only student to know the tunnels that well. Hell, he might have been the only person to do that with such proficiency. Even Yoda seemed a bit alluded by the prospect of the secret tunnels. 

And they found him with the OWL’s, so that should be the end of it, right? It should be, but it didn’t stop her from questioning herself. She knew bringing this to Obi-Wan’s attention was hopeless, since he’d been harping over it for the better part of a month and was incredibly dejected. 

“Have you seen much of Anakin lately?” Satine asked her own mentee, who was busily writing an essay for Charms. Poor Viz had sprained his wrist a couple of weeks ago by slipping on one of the vanishing frozen patches and had been reduced to writing with his left hand instead for a little while. This meant his homework took a little longer these days, but Satine didn’t mind waiting him out.

He frowned and shook his head, “Some of my Gryffindor friends say he mostly keeps to himself in the common room. I know what he did was wrong, but I’m starting to feel bad for him.”

She sighed through her nose. Trouble was, her resolve in believing he had done it was wearing down. 

It was Cody she turned to, because she trusted his opinion just as much as Obi-Wan’s.

“Do you think Anakin did it?” She broke the silence of their study session much to Cody’s surprise and confusion. He reached across the table and laid a hand on her forehead.

“What are you-” She began.

“-Just checking for a fever.” He quipped and she batted his hand away and rolled her eyes.

“I’m not ill!”

“Are you sure? Because it’s not like you to doubt your convictions.” He offered with a shrug.

“Who said I was doubting myself?” She countered, “I’m merely asking for your opinion.”

“And you wouldn’t be doing that if you were positive you were right.”

“I’m not that closed-minded.” She grumbled.

Cody looked pensive for a moment before shaking his head, “Rex doesn’t think he did it.”

“What do you think, though?”

He smiled a little, “I trust Rex. That’s what I think.”

Satine had considered that too. She wasn’t quick to be immediately blinded by that trust, but Rex would know if Anakin had been spending all semester cheating. He knew about the tunnels, Sebulba’s prank, and what happened on Halloween. Surely, he’d know about a cheating ring. It didn’t seem Anakin kept much from the boy.

But, Anakin did help Rex with his Krell situation. Wouldn’t that risk some level of blind allegiance? She was unsure, but guilt nagged at her stomach in a way that didn’t sit well with her. 

“I can see your brain moving at the speed of light.” Cody commented. “What are you thinking?”

Satine sighed, “I don’t know.”

“Wow, that’s a first.” He smirked and leaned on his forearms, “I know you and Kenobi are all about logic and proof and it makes sense. It’s why I couldn’t do what you do. But you know what else matters?”

“What’s that?” She asked.

“Guts.” He said and patted on his stomach for emphasis, “My gut rarely steers me wrong.”

“Except when it came to that burrito you had last summer and you-” She teased.

“-You know what I mean!” He groaned, “Besides, I still don’t regret eating that. It was delicious.”

The amount of time he spent in the bathroom after was not. 

“I don’t want to say anything to Ben. I’d hate to get his hopes up or twisted even further,” She sighed, “But my intuition tells me something isn’t right here. Like all of this is falling into place too easily.”

“I know the feeling.” Cody agreed, “It’s been quiet around here.”

* * *

The great hall was buzzing with excitement over the prospect of today's Quidditch match. Though it was nearly a given that Gryffindor would win, Hufflepuff’s table was still chatting excitedly to keep their energy up. Rex hadn’t seen Anakin yet this morning, though he knew that likely his friend was off sulking before the match. He understood the disappointment of not getting to play, Rex desperately missed weekend matches with his brothers. He really hoped he wasn’t becoming rusty.

“Whatcha thinking about, Rexy?” Echo poked Rex in the cheek with his fork.

“Just thinking about the game, which maybe you should too,” Rex knocked the fork out of his brother’s grasp and it fell to the floor, causing Echo to swear softly, “Keep eating like that and you’ll see it again,” Echo just scoffed and stole Rex’s fork out of his hands.

“With our chasers? I never get a chance to really play,” Echo reminded him, “It’s Fives you should worry about. You know Cody’s having him start today.”

“Where are they anyways?” Rex asked, glancing down the table. He’d noticed the general lack of loudness that his brothers usually provided, but hadn’t thought much of it, “Cody’s not one for skipping breakfast.”

“On the field of course, last minute training,” Echo rolled his eyes, “Cody’s been running extra drills with him ever since he got word of-”

“-Anakin!” Rex cut his brother off as he waved over Anakin who’d just slunk in through the doors, “Where’ve you been mate? Breakfast’s almost over,” Anakin just shrugged as he dropped onto the bench.

“I wasn’t hungry, but I ran into Professor Palpatine,” He shrugged as if that was much of an answer and stabbed a couple pieces of bacon.

“You’re coming to the game right?” Rex asked as he pushed his own plate away, “You can sit with me in the stands. It’d be nice to have some company,” but Anakin shook his head.

“Cody said he wants me on the bench,” Anakin grumbled, “Although I’m not sure if he’s behind it or if it was from the headmaster.”

“I can talk to him if you want,” Rex suggested, “If it is Cody all you really have to do is ask,” And Echo nodded in agreement.

“Yeah mate, Cody won’t mind since he can’t play you anyways,” Echo added, but Anakin just scowled.

“No one listens to me, so I doubt it,” Anakin stood up, “I’ll just sit on the stupid bench and pretend I’m actually part of the team,” He shoved his hands deep into his robe pocket and kept his eyes on the floor as he walked back out of the great hall, doing very little to dodge the whispers and glances thrown towards him.

“He’s certainly got bees in his bonnet,” Echo scoffed, swiping a piece of bacon from Rex’s plate.

“Well the whole school thinks he’s some criminal mastermind,” Rex frowned, turning away from the door and back at his brother.

“And you don’t?” Rex hardly had to consider such a notion, just shook his head.

“Of course not,” He answered, “Anakin’s told me practically every hairbrained scheme that’s crossed his mind since we met. He really gives us Fett’s a run for our money, you know,” Rex cracked a smile, “But nah, the cheating things not his style.”

“Well,” Echo finally pushed his plate away and rested an elbow in its place, “I believe you, but the rest of the school would need much more convincing.”

“I hope it doesn’t take too long,” Rex admitted, “He’s been quiet lately,” The clock tower rang out and Echo’s eyes widened rather comically.

“Crap I’m late! Cody’ll have my head,” He practically jumped up, but was blocked by the wall of other students heading towards the field, “Shame the kid already left, I could’ve used a freaking tunnel right about now.”

“If it makes you feel better,” Rex smirked at his brother's misfortune, “There aren’t any that would save you.”

* * *

Satine tried not to act concerned by the way Ben sat with his head cushioned by his arms. He’d barely been reacting to the actual game, more concerned with the small blonde boy on the bench.

“Completely barbaric!” Satine gasped as a bludger whizzed past Fives, who had narrowly avoided a concussion.

“He wouldn’t have it any other way,” Ben murmured, “You saw him before the game,” and she had. Fives had marched on the field fist pumping, so proud to be starting his first game. The only person possibly prouder was Cody, who she’d seen heading out to the fields ungodly early and grinning like a fool.

“Why anyone elects to put themselves in the position to have their brain scrambled is beyond me,” Satine returned her gaze to the skies just in time to see Fives launch the bludger knocking Breha off her broom. She managed to pull herself up, but not before Cody scored a goal, “How you’ve managed thus far is beyond me,” Satine muttered as she tried not to picture Ben in Breha’s place, though he’d certainly had a worse time last game.

“I believe you’ve told me before that I have a thick skull,” That drew a smile from Ben no matter how small, and Satine couldn’t help but smile back.

“At least you get to wear a helmet,” She commented, her eyes drifting back to where Cody practically headbutted the Quaffle in order to intercept a pass, “I can’t believe Cody hasn’t gotten a concussion yet. I’m nearly sure he hits his head more than an American football player,” Ben’s eyes gained a spark of intrigue as he slowly sat up and looked at her curiously.

“Is that a muggle sport?” He asked and Satine had to push down the butterflies at the way his eyes met hers.

“Yes, but don’t tell Cody,” She trained her prefect glare on him, “He’ll get no school work done if he realizes there are more sports in the world,”

“I’d never dream of it,” Ben smirked, turning his attention back on the field. She hated how it faded as he eyed the bench once more.

“He’s okay, Ben,” Satine finally broached the subject. Ben looked so concerned at her words that he’d surely have wrinkles sooner than he should, “He hasn’t been banned from the team forever.”

“I know,” He said, but winced at the obvious lie, “And it’s clearly a deserved punishment, but he loves flying.”

“And he’ll fly again,” Satine placed a hand on his back, the need to provide him some sort of comfort outweighing his usual need for space. She wanted to add how such a thing made for a good punishment, but it would have felt like kicking the both of them while they were down and despite her thoughts about Anakin, it was clear he’d been struggling lately.

“Perhaps I was too harsh with him,” Ben looked at her eyes full of guilt, “He’s only eleven,” Satine slid her hand up to rest on his shoulder.

“The headmaster decided the punishment,” She reminded him softly, “It was his call, not your own.”

“It feels like it is,” He turned his eyes back on the field, “Qui-Gon thinks so.”

“Qui-Gon puts too much pressure on you,” Satine argued. Both of them jumped however when there was a rather loud snap. Red and Gold confetti raining down on them in the stands. They looked to the skies where Cody was zipping around in victory. He caught their eye and pumped his fist in the air. Satine gave him a thumbs up and Ben a wave. Cody grinned back before he zoomed over to knock his brother out of the air.

“That boy, truly,” Satine shook her head, but she was smiling.

“I’m glad I know he’ll give us a play by play, because he’d be offended if we told him we missed the win,” Ben took the change of subject happily, but Satine had marked the conversation for later. She would not let him drown himself in guilt.

* * *

The library always brought a level of comfort to Obi-Wan. No one ever dared to take his seat, there were more books in here than he would ever be able to read during his time in school, and so often it was the meeting ground for his best friends. However such an attachment made him quite predictable: if anyone wanted to find him, he was rather easy to track. Typically he didn’t mind, it helped him be more available to the younger students now that he was prefect and it had helped Anakin know where to find him. Now however, as he stared down at the bored looking Lasat sitting in his chair, feet propped up on the table, and leaning so far back he was in danger of falling backwards, he wondered if perhaps he should have went back to the common room.

“Finally! Took ya long enough,” Garazeb Orrelios moved his feet off the table, letting the chair hit the stone floor hard enough that Obi-Wan thought it might have broken.

“You were looking for me?” Obi-Wan couldn’t really fathom a reason, even as the prefect badge shone from the sunlight drifting in from the window. Zeb wouldn’t have been Obi-Wan’s first bet on who would replace Krell as 5th year Gryffindor Prefect, but he was who had won out in the end. The Lasat had decent grades and he was about as Gryffindor as they came, but he didn’t care much for rules and had shown that when in their third year he’d been caught running a rival smuggling business to Hondo’s. Apparently all it took to get Zeb to break the rules was to challenge him.

“I needed another prefect and you’re probably the best choice,” Zeb stood.

“Surely it would be easier to find Lyra or one of the other Gryffindor Prefects?” Obi-Wan frowned, “Of course that’s not to say I won’t help you out,” Zeb rolled his eyes and started walking so Obi-Wan followed.

“We all figured it would be best for you to be there,” Zeb explained, “Seeing how you’re Anakin’s mentor.”

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan nearly stopped dead in the hallway, but hurried to keep pace, concern coating his features, “Is everything alright?”

“What?” Zeb blinked, taking one look at Obi-Wan before laughing and waving him off, “Nah mate it’s nothing like that. We’ve been given instruction to search the kid’s room.”

“On whose authority?” Obi-Wan brought them to a halt in the middle of a staircase, “Anakin’s already being punished. What more could we possibly find?” The staircase moved suddenly. It would have knocked them both off balance if they weren’t quite used to the shenanigans of the school.

“Oh come on,” Zeb complained as he returned to climbing the stairs, “You made us miss our stop,” He rerouted them easily though before turning back towards Obi-Wan, “Orders come from Windu, though I heard Qui-Gon was with him,” That gave him pause. What could Qui-Gon want from this? He was already quite against the whole thing, Obi-Wan really didn’t want to fail him again.

“Was- Did Professor Windu request me specifically?” He asked and Zeb rolled his eyes.

“Not everything’s about you,” Zeb scoffed and Obi-Wan felt his cheeks warm and he purposely averted his eyes, “We’re going into the boy’s dormitory so it’s better I don’t take Lyra,” He hesitated before adding, “Skywalker’s been off lately. Not causing any mischief, don’t even see him in the common room these days. We thought having you there might, I dunno, make him feel less like we’re invading his privacy,” He shrugged, “It’s convenient that you’re both a prefect and his mentor.”

“Hate to break it to you, but Anakin will feel like we’re invading his privacy whether or not I’m there,” Obi-Wan admitted and Zeb just gave him another shrug and they stopped in front of the portrait that guarded the Gryffindor common room.

“Too late now, Kenobi.”

“Are you going to stand there all day or did you want to come in?” The portrait of the fat lady berated them.

“Yeah, yeah, Flibbertigibbet,” Zeb told her and Obi-Wan followed him inside.

He’d been in the Gryffindor common room only once before. Prefects were shown where each common room was and how to enter them at the very beginning of the year. It was not expected that you would ever actually access the other common rooms, but for safety reasons, it was best to be prepared. The Gryffindor common room was plush with many too-soft couches, drapes of long heavy fabric hanging all along the walls, and their massive fireplace. Although they too were in a tower, their windows were narrow and often covered, which made the room feel smaller than it was. Obi-Wan much preferred Ravenclaw tower. During his scan of the room, he caught Cody’s eye, who was looking at him with confusion, clearly in the middle of schooling his brothers in some sort of card game. He gave him a nod before turning back to Zeb, who was speaking with Lyra Prime near the staircase to the boys dormitory.

“He’s already in his dorm,” Lyra let them know, waving a hand towards the staircase.

“He’s been warned we’re coming,” Zeb told him as they made their way to what must be Anakin’s dorm.

* * *

Anakin really had thought that things were not going to get any worse than they already were. He was already in endless detentions, had already missed a Quidditch game and several practices, and now he was being subjected to a search. He’d been a bit rude to Lyra when she’d caught him in the common room to let him know. She’d been as nice as she possibly could he supposed, but he was sick of continuously being accused. He couldn’t admit to something he didn’t do, but at this point he figured they had given up and decided to continue with punishment. He didn’t think they’d _still_ be searching him for information that he didn’t have.

There was a knock on his door, but he didn’t bother to open it. Soon enough, Zeb Orrelios poked his head in the room before pushing his way inside followed by-

Anakin shook his head, trying to clear it, he must be seeing things from stress. However, when he opened his eyes, it was his mentor standing in his doorway, eyes flicking around the room and landing on him.

“You’re not a Gryffindor!” Anakin accused, “What are _you_ doing here?”

“Zeb asked me to assist him,” Obi-Wan spoke, his voice a little too placating for Anakin to feel like more than some petulant child, “We’ve been instructed to search your belongings.”

“Yeah, so I heard,” Anakin crossed his arms and turned away from them, “As if there’s anything to find, since _I didn’t do it_ ,” He emphasized.

“Either way kid, orders are orders,” Zeb tried to put a hand on his shoulder and Anakin stood suddenly, pushing rudely passed them both to sit on the window seat across the room.

“Whatever! Just get it over with already,” Anakin pressed his forehead to the glass, watching the rain patter gently on the pane. He heard shuffling as the two prefects moved to open his trunk. He wiped away a tear that threatened to fall with the sleeve of his shirt. There was no need to bother the stupid prefects with emotions, seeing as he was starting to wonder if they even had any to begin with. Maybe the making of a good prefect was to be an emotionless prick; it would stand to reason how Krell got on in the first place.

The window on this side of the tower showcased the grand gate of Hogwarts. Although he hadn’t come in that way, as first years crossed the lake, he still knew that was the only real way out of hogwarts. Well the only way that wouldn’t get you eaten by some beast in the forbidden forest. He’d been wondering lately, how tall the gates were. Certainly they were iron, probably enchanted to be stronger if someone wanted to attack them. They seemed to be left open most times however, whether it was because the teachers came and went or because it was easiest he wasn’t sure.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan caught his attention and he looked over at the prefects with a scowl, “We’ve finished with your trunk. We’ll just check your bed and then we’ll be out of your hair, okay?”

“Yeah because people so often keep their prized possessions under their pillow,” He wrapped his arms tighter around his legs and turned back to the castle grounds. Anakin tended to keep practically everything, but his wand in his trunk. They were completely wasting their time searching through his bed. As if he’d be stupid enough to leave anything sensitive out in the open.

“What’s that?” Zeb’s voice wasn’t enough to turn his head, but Obi-Wan’s hesitation was. He looked over and saw them holding a quill. It was blue and green and seemed to twitch on it’s own. Anakin hadn’t seen a quill quite like it before.

“I believe it’s a Copy-Quotes-Quill,” Obi-Wan’s eyes darted to Anakin briefly, but it was enough for him to see the disappointment reflected in his eyes.

“That’s not mine!” Anakin let his feet fall back on the floor, “I don’t even know what a Quote Quill is!” Obi-Wan’s eyes shifted from Anakin to Zeb and back to Anakin, but the Ravenclaw couldn’t help explaining.

“It’s a quill that copies what people say, exactly,” He pulled a roll of parchment from his robe pocket and set the quill on it. The quill seemed to twitch as if it wanted to write, but couldn’t, “It’s from the same makers of the Quick-Quotes-Quill that’s been recently banned for sensationalizing the news.”

“Then why’s it not writing?” Anakin threw his hands towards it, “So somebody left their broken quill under my bed. How does that prove _anything_ ,” Obi-Wan inspected the twitching Quill quietly before grabbing one of Anakin’s homework essay’s off his bedside table and presenting it like a gift. The quill fluttered a moment before writing with great speed.

“It’s been enchanted,” Obi-Wan pointed out, “It’s been forced to copy from print rather than from speech,” He snatched the parchment from the quill and held it out for Zeb to see. Anakin stood and crossed the room, snatching the two papers out of his mentor’s hands. It was true, the papers looked nearly identical.

“That’s pretty damning evidence,” Zeb finally spoke up as Anakin tossed the essays forcefully at his bed.

“It’s not mine!” Anakin’s frustration leaked into his voice, “How is it evidence if it doesn’t even belong to me?”

“We found it in your room, mate, under your bed,” Zeb crossed his arms, “Plus that fancy map I’ve been hearing about. You may as well just admit to it,” Anakin felt tears threatening to escape, but he turned away before they could have the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

“Fine! Don’t believe me, no one in this whole stupid school believes me so why should you be any different!” Zeb didn’t say a word just marched past him out of the room, quill in hand.

“Anakin-” Obi-Wan started.

“Just leave me alone,” Anakin growled, “Go find yourself someone else to lecture,” He expected another word from his mentor, but after a moment of silence Obi-Wan swept passed him, closing the door to the dorm with a soft click.

* * *

Detention with Anakin Skywalker and Pong Krell had been essentially characterizing Mace Windu’s Monday’s and Thursday’s, which were his shifts to supervise the two boys as they paid for their crimes with time. Profesor Dooku had suggested they take a walk through the forbidden forest, but such a practice felt dated and dangerous to Mace, especially when Skywalker was not a walking good luck charm.

It was just as boring for him as it was for them, but he wouldn’t let them know that. Tonight, they were doing handwritten essays on the values of honesty, including citations on when honesty proved most effective in history.

Mace had not been the one to draw up the assignments. 

Krell’s was exquisitely written and eloquent, as fudging academics was not his personal sin. He was always a wonderful student until the reveal of his tyranny had come to light. Deceit, cruelty, and gluttony had truly been his downfall in the end. Even more so now that it was revealed he was the reason Kenobi was sent to the hospital wing.

The purpose of Skywalker’s detentions, whether the boy understood this or not, was essentially to protect him and keep him safe. He countlessly denied ever having any assistance or accompaniment in the secret tunnels, and while Mace highly doubted that, almost respected his loyalty to Rex, who they had no evidence was actually alongside him. 

The spirit that Mace usually found irritating about Skywalker was all but gone this evening. Instead, the boy sat slumped and slowly moved his quill across the page as he tried to answer the prompt. It seemed he would be using the entirety of detention tonight, which while allowed, did give him pause.

Krell kept to himself, mostly to avoid being expelled at this point, still rolled his eyes when Anakin stopped to think for a long moment yet again. 

“Eyes on your own paper, Mr. Krell.” Mace said and the Besalisk snapped back into place without question. 

Anakin didn’t look up to even address this and just kept writing.

When the large clock in the back of the room gonged exactly three times, announcing that it was 8 o’clock, he stood to dismiss them. Krell did not hesitate to grab his things and scurry out of the room. While doing so, Windu had the presence of mind to check and make sure the Gryffindor wasn’t stirring any trouble for his peers again. Anakin, however, didn’t move and just remained staring straight ahead.

“Skywalker, did you hear me?” He stood, “Time’s up.”

He didn’t say anything and just collected his belongings and placed the parchment on Windu’s desk without so much as giving him another glance. His shoulders slumped forward as he took a deep breath and walked out of the classroom. 

Curiosity getting the better of him, Windu picked up the parchment and squinted to decipher the familiar handwriting across the page.

_“What’s the point of honesty, if no one believes you? Adults say it’s supposed to be freeing, but I’ve never been more trapped. I’ve already admitted to everything I’ve done and it’s not enough until I say I’ve cheated or used the copycat quill. That, though, would be a lie, which is what everyone wants me to tell!_

_That’s literally the opposite of the assignment!_

_In the spirit of honesty, here’s 2 truths and 1 lie:_

_I pranked Sebulba._

_I used the tunnels._

_I cheated._

_If I ran some cheating ring, wouldn’t I be strutting around with new stuff? I’m still wearing somebody I don’t even know’s hand-me-down’s. But! Nobody believes me anyway, so take this as my admission if you want. I don’t care anymore. I used to think Hogwarts was a place where I could feel at home. Finally._

_But really, I’ve never been more alone._

_Honesty is important. Except when everyone likes lies more.”_

Windu placed the parchment down and pinched his chin in thought. Despite his thick exterior and years of experience handling tough cases, Windu felt something akin to guilt flicker across his chest.

* * *

These days, Anakin felt like he was simply drifting through the Hogwarts halls like a downtrodden ghost. He hadn’t yet heard what would become of him after Obi-Wan and Zeb found the Copy Quotes Quill under his bed, but he really couldn’t bring himself to care. He’d thought going to a magic school would solve a lot of his problems. He knew he’d still end up getting himself caught up in mischief, but not accused for what could be considered a real crime. He’d first walked through these halls with good company, excitement, hope, and passion. It looked like he’d be leaving these halls with none of those, whether it be from expulsion or simply the end of the school year.

“It’s not your fault, Ben,” Anakin ducked behind one of the knights lining the hallway just in time to avoid being caught as Obi-Wan and Satine rounded the corner. It was after hours and though Anakin supposed it didn’t matter if he’d be caught, he wasn’t keen on speaking to his mentor.

“Of course it is! Qui-Gon said-” Obi-Wan hissed, but Satine spun around poking him in the chest with her finger.

“It was Qui-Gon’s fault for placing you in this situation in the first place,” She took a step towards him. They were practically breathing each other's air, neither wanting to back down.

“It was my decision, I thought we’d finished this argument,” Obi-Wan matched her heated glare easily, “Qui-Gon knows what I can handle!”

“You’re 16, Ben!” She reminded him, “Clearly he’s forgotten!” She took a deep breath before taking one step back, “You know I admire Qui-Gon.”

“I do,” Obi-Wan agreed, sighing.

“Sometimes he forgets, because you make it so easy to forget,” Satine’s hands hovered in the air for a minute like she wanted to hold him or shake sense into him. It was always hard to predict which, “You already have a world of responsibility on your shoulders. Just because Qui-Gon suggested it, doesn't mean you had to say yes,” She finally let her hands fall on his shoulders sliding just a little down his arms.

“Qui-Gon wanted a close eye on Anakin. I was naturally the best choice,” Anakin’s brain screeched to a halt as he gasped. Satine’s sharp blue eyes met his through the darkness at the noise, and Obi-Wan’s followed.

“Qui-Gon asked you to mentor me?” Anakin’s voice shook, but he stood strong as he stepped back into the moonlight.

“I do believe you’re out of bed past curfew,” Satine crossed her arms.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan let his name trail, but Anakin was getting sick of mysteries.

“Well? Did he?” Anakin shouted, fists clenching.

“Yes, he did, but-” Obi-Wan tried.

“I thought you liked me,” Anakin accused, “I thought you _chose_ me! Out of everyone in the school I thought you saw something in me!”

“I did-”

“-You didn’t! They just needed you to babysit me!” Rejection filled Anakin and he felt magic swirl inside of him, wanting him to lash out with more than just words.

“Anakin, that was never my intention!” Obi-Wan was looking at him with guilt and it was all the confirmation Anakin needed.

“Well, there’s nothing stopping you now!” Anakin yelled, “Go get the real student you wanted to mentor! I’m sure they’ll be a perfect kiss-up!”

“Anakin!” Satine tried to input, but Obi-Wan threw an arm in front of her.

“I don’t want another mentee,” He took a step towards Anakin, who stood his ground.

“You’re right, you’ve got too much on your plate turning me in for something I didn’t do!” Anakin felt the threat of tears and ran his arm across his eyes roughly, banishing them. When he looked back Obi-Wan was right in front of him, kneeled down.

“I-”

“Save it!” Anakin took a step back, “I don’t need you,” He turned and sprinted into a dim hall, racing frantically for the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Obi-Wan got to his feet swiftly, ready to run after the boy. To catch him, to sit down and explain to him how he was always his first choice, how it didn’t matter that Qui-Gon had asked him. Satine snatched him by the hood and he whirled around freeing himself from her hold.

“I have to go after him!” He told her, but she caught his arm this time.

“You have to give him time, Ben!” She warned him.

“You don’t understand,” Obi-Wan shook her off and started blindly running in the direction he’d gone and Satine chased after him.

“I do!” She caught up with him while he was looking left and right trying to figure out which way to go, “When you fight with siblings you have to let them cool off!”

“He’s not my sibling, Satine, he’s my mentee!” Obi-Wan whirled on her, no longer able to tell where to go, “He looks up to me! I can’t fail him!”

“You haven’t failed him and you won’t!” Satine matched his ferocity easily, “He’s upset, but you’re only 4 years older than him! If you were in Anakin’s shoes, how would you feel? What would Qui-Gon have done?” He felt a fizzly sort of numb spread through him.

“I would be upset,” He took a deep breath,letting himself calm down as he looked Satine in the eye and considered a more logical solution, “Qui-Gon would give me some space.”

“See?” Satine smiled at him, “Not all is lost. You can talk to him in the morning,” Obi-Wan frowned, but nodded in consideration.

“That’s probably for the best,” He admitted slowly, “I fear if I go to him now I wouldn’t be able to get a word in anyways.”

“Plus, I think you could use some sleep,” Satine was looking at him with a gentle look she’d been fixing him with it more lately and he couldn’t really gather much from it other than it made his heart jump oddly in his chest, “You need to take care of yourself if you’re going to expect yourself to also take care of Anakin.”

“I suppose you’re right,” He smiled softly at her, “Once again.”

* * *

So, he really hadn’t been wanted here. He had thought on that day when Qui-Gon had given him his letter that someone had actually wanted something to do with him. Rex was a good friend, but it was only a matter of time before he left him too, just like everyone always did. He pushed the door to his dormitory open with a little more force than necessary. No one stirred.

The thought occurred to him then- the only person who had always stuck by him was his mum.

He felt his heart pick up pace as he considered his actions. Yes, he could leave, it would be a little tricky getting all the way back without the help of the Hogwarts express, but he couldn’t stay here, not for one second more. He took his school bag and dumped all his books out on the floor. Where he was going, he wouldn’t need them. He instead flipped his trunk open, shoveling the essentials into the little bag. He’d keep his wand of course, he’d need it to defend himself. His hand brushed the wire spirals of his Christmas present from Obi-Wan. He picked it up, eyes swimming before dropping it back in his trunk. He didn’t want any reminders.

He squeezed behind his bed and whispered to the wall. The passageway opened up and he took it. He took every tunnel he knew until he hit the castle grounds, not wanting to run into a single soul that would make an attempt to stop him, or worse, trap him in the castle like a prisoner.

He walked swiftly down the path towards those big iron gates, still left open. He paused a moment, taking a deep breath. He couldn’t help, but look back. Hogwarts was his home, or it had been. It was still breathtakingly large and intimidating. It held mysteries that he would never solve, and adventures he would never have. Padmé and Rex would still be there- he wondered if they’d miss him at all.

He turned away from it, away from the heartbreak that made it a little harder to breathe and took his first step outside the castle grounds.

* * *

“We haven’t uncovered any of the money Anakin should have received in the cheating ring.” Windu said bluntly, not bothering to waste any time with greetings or platitudes and going right for the juggler. 

“No.” Yoda confirmed and placed his quill down, “Information, you have?”

He showed Yoda what Anakin had written during their latest detention and watched as the little green professor’s expression grew grim and riddled with concern. 

“I don’t want to be wrong about another student and see someone get hurt, Headmaster.” He said thickly, “I’ve already made that mistake once this year.”

“Assumptions, we should not make.” Yoda confirmed, “Proof, however…”

“It’s almost _too_ concrete.” Windu added, “As I’ve said before, I don’t believe Skywalker is responsible for the cheating. He’s admitted to using the swamp charm on Sebulba and utilizing the tunnels. Why admit to those two things and not the last if he’d done it? We’ve already punished him. He’s got nothing left to lose.”

“Who, then?” Yoda asked, not in denial of what Windu was saying, but out of genuine curiosity. “Framed, you think he is?”

“I think it’s at least a possibility.” Windu said, “I’m not sure if I believe all the foo-foo stuff that Qui-Gon has been spewing, but someone is definitely out for the boy.”

“Agreed.” He said, “But guilty of some things, he is.”

Windu nodded, “He’s risked his life by wandering the school and that’s foolish and I’ve warned him against it, but I fear that punishing the wrong student again could lead to negative effects.”

“Sad, this letter is.” Yoda said with a nod, “Talk to him, we must. Responsible, we are, for his safety.”

Windu nodded and then glanced back at the map that sprawled across Yoda’s desk, double-taking when he noticed that Anakin’s name was completely absent from the Gryffindor common room or the dorms. 

“Where is he?” He leaned over the table suddenly.

Yoda, following his movements, scanned the entire map in full and low and behold: Anakin was nowhere to be found on school property- tunnels or not. 

* * *

When Tyranus had been lurking around the school grounds near the Forbidden Forest, he didn’t have any particular conquest or goal in mind for the evening. While an apprentice to his master, that did not stop Tyranus from conducting his own biddings in private. He would benefit greatly from a Sith uprising, yes, but he had his own motives that were exclusively known to only him. Such weaknesses would otherwise be twisted into his gut like a knife by the hand of his own master. 

His typical rituals and responsibilities often drew him so tantalizingly close to the enemy and a weaker man might have seized them or stepped out of line, but now was not the time for such foolishness. Always the type to believe in both fate _and_ practicality, Tyranus understood the measures of necessary steps more than anyone. 

He would not have to play his part for much longer. 

Or at least, that’s what his master had told him during the last meeting. Soon, they would be moving into the next phase of the Sith takeover. He was assured that his next position would be positively critical and necessary for the prophecy to be fulfilled. It certainly suited Tyranus for all of his years of servitude, but he didn’t dare become cockshire over such a claim.

After all, there was so much he did not know. Necessary or not, that did not always sit well with him. 

Tyranus may have not been privy to the full vision, but he knew there must be a reason his master hesitated on killing the boy. He’d seen and personally experienced Sidious’ limitless cruelty and knew it was anything but compassion. He had a plan for the boy. His death was more than feasible. They certainly had ample opportunity to do so, but it had to be the right moment.

Sometimes, the right moment strikes without plans or warning. This was especially true that evening at the darkest point of the night. It was late and he’d returned from speaking to his master in private. He didn’t understand how, but a sign would approach him soon to signal that it would be time to move. If he knew his master like he did, which still wasn’t saying much, he knew he would receive no warnings.

He didn’t expect it to happen immediately, of course, with young Anakin Skywalker trudging across the green grass and towards Hogsmeade. Tyranus froze, looking around to ensure with confidence that the boy was absolutely alone. After all, why would he be? It was well past curfew and he had no business being out of his room let alone off property.

He moved closer, channeling his master’s training in being perceptively silent. He utilized the darkness as his friend and ally, blending in and allowing it to swallow him whole so as to not be seen by the boy.

Even if he’d been less subtle, he doubted Skywalker would have noticed. He was clearly in dismay over something or other. Even with only the soft glow of his wand casting off of his face, Tyranus could make out tears streaking the boy’s cheeks.

Oh, so his isolation _was_ going just as well as his master had insisted. Tyranus, while practical and astute, had a difficult time noticing the social patterns of the youth, given how sporadic and ever-changing that could be. His master was much slicker in that way, but he’d never formally admit that.

He allowed a wide grin to pull at the edges of his mouth. He couldn’t help it. While he never typically leaned into emotionally-charged whims, this tickled him so. Did this small boy truly not see the error in his ways? Did he not care that someone was out there trying to kill him? And if his master was right and nobody _did_ believe in him, well, they certainly wouldn’t care that much to look for him.

Was it possible that their savior wouldn’t see his teenage years? He nearly laughed at the thought. 

He shuddered, forcing himself to exist in the present. As tantalizing as those feelings of pure resentment and hatred were, they were a fine line to walk and he knew the dangers of them. He hated the ministry and what they’d done to the wizarding community. He hated how the Sith were cast to the shadows and their graves. He hated what this boy would grow to mean to them if they learned of his capabilities or what he could be. 

But… Tyranus was only “necessary”, which he’d learned was not to say he was irreplaceable or permanent. It meant he was a component to a bigger plan and needed to see his own ends through. 

Perhaps, killing the boy would be foolish. Why kill him? When he could use him for all he was worth.

And then, he’d kill him. 

He allowed his prey to get ahead just a little bit. He’d taken to kicking clumps of dirt in some attempt to get his frustration out. There was much anger in him. It soothed Tyranus to a camouflaging silence and he’d taken to lending himself visible if the boy would only turn around. He lifted his hood, still taking the proper precautions set forth by Sidious and himself when they’d penetrated the boy’s dreams. 

While Tyranus yearned to see a day where he no longer had to pretend, he understood that hiding could be seen as a skill and a tool when properly implemented. 

“Stupid Obi-Wan… Stupid Windu… Stupid Yoda…” He sniffled and aggressively ran his arm across his eyes in a weak attempt to stop his tears. “They’re all better off without me.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Tyranus allowed his shadow to cast over the boy, drowning him in the same darkness that filled and breathed through the former Sith temple’s walls. The very same temple that this putrid child had carelessly destroyed. He never let his anger come to a boiling point, because the thought of that night only reminded Tyranus of the endless possibilities before him.

Power over the wizarding and muggle world.

Knowledge of the future and how to retrieve the past.

Insurance over his master.

It was all right there within the fear-stricken eyes of Anakin Skywalker as he turned around and realized what he had done. 

“There’s no Zillo Beast to save you this time.” He hissed before raising his wand dramatically against the night sky before flashing a beam of scarlet on the unsuspecting victim, “Stupefy!”

He hadn’t even noticed that Skywalker dropped his wand in the grass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zoinks, Scoob, a phantom!


	9. Year 1: April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and company grapple with the fallout of Anakin's mysterious disappearance and make many interesting discoveries in their grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While not all Gryffindors, I would say the thematic trait for all of our primary protagonists of this chapter is bravery.

It was a dreadfully maudlin morning when it was revealed that Anakin Skywalker was missing. Aurors and other specialized authorities were once again on Hogwarts property in regards to the boy. This time, in hopes of finding him. Obi-Wan had been a mess when the news was given to him and he spent the early morning searching outside with Qui-Gon and Satine, despite how long the quest drew out. Nobody questioned their involvement despite being students and roaming the grounds so precariously.

Satine had been grateful they didn’t find him in the Forbidden Forest in any fashion, because if one was found there, it was rarely all in one piece. Obi-Wan had been painstakingly quiet, guilt eating away at him the longer they looked.

It pained both prefects to have to stop the search, but the logical parts of them understood it was doing little good acting like walking zombies. However, they also knew with sickly clarity that the longer he was gone, the farther he could be.

Several ghosts claimed he left the castle doors on his own authority, jumping from a secret entryway nearby and leaving with purpose. That really should have comforted all of them to a degree, but Anakin didn’t know how to apparate and he could only go as far as his legs could carry him.

All of the professors treated it like a kidnapping case, which was for the best. They weren’t necessarily on total lockdown procedures, but were encouraged to travel in packs throughout the castle and were only allowed in and out for classes. All meals were eaten in the common rooms. 

Cody had said that Gryffindor house was uncharacteristically quiet.

Unsurprisingly, Obi-Wan wasn’t destined to get a wink of sleep after returning, no matter how much Qui-Gon insisted he should. Satine knew it was pointless, but didn’t question the professor as she and Obi-Wan went back to Ravenclaw house with slumped shoulders. 

She didn’t have the proper words for him.

_ This isn’t your fault. _

_ He’s going to be okay. _

_ We’ll find him. _

All of it seemed to ring inauthentic even to her own internal thought process. She wanted to tell him everything would be alright and she wanted more than anything, to mean it. She knew it was impossible to wipe the agony he was putting himself through beneath the cool exterior he held together. However, that didn’t change how badly she wanted to.

“We’ll keep looking.” She said numbly and unfortunately, the words seemed to fail her.

“Until when?” He asked quietly.

She sucked in a breath and placed what she hoped to be a reassuring hand on his shoulder to give it a good squeeze, “Until we find him.”

He met her eyes and stared at her for a moment. Even now, he seemed so calculative and contemplative of what would come next. He seemed to have an ongoing debate with himself whether he should refute what she said or not. 

Instead, he nodded sharply and ducked his head down to move past her. She paused before following him towards the stairs to Ravenclaw tower. The riddle had been exceptionally easy whether by luck or intent to spare both of them from unnecessary stress. She would have found it insulting if she wasn’t so tired.

_ “What has to be broken before you can use it?” _

“An egg.” Obi-Wan mumbled at the same time she thought of it. 

Her heart currently felt like lead despite the equal weight of her eyes that were begging for sleep. She knew this was not going to be a peaceful slumber and until Anakin was found and was confirmed to be safe, she wasn’t sure when she’d sleep well.

Finally, as if sensing her absence, he turned to look at her with the full weight of exhaustion that seemed to overtake him. She moved to follow, but stopped abruptly in her tracks when her eyes caught a crumpled piece of parchment beside the stairwell.

She bent over and gently picked it up. Obi-Wan’s eyes followed her with mild curiosity that was dulled by the hard frown line wrinkling his forehead. She ignored his gaze and unwrinkled it, smoothing it over her knee before holding it up to the mid-afternoon sun that peeped through the large windows. 

“What is it?” He asked finally.

“It looks like homework.” She said around a yawn that got trapped in her throat when she skimmed the top of the page in shock, “Wait.”

He whirled around her, almost knocking her over in a desperate attempt to read over her shoulder. He was so impatient that he took it from her hands without asking and she couldn’t find it in her to be offended as he noticed what she did.

“This is from this morning.” He said. “For a test for tomorrow.”

Another test key? Now? Who could think like this?

“The handwriting is different.” She commented.

“Well, the copycat quill is out of commission.” He fired back eagerly, “This isn’t Anakin’s handwriting either.”

“Anakin couldn’t very well write it if he’s been missing.” She added.

“No one knew he was gone this morning.” He added and she didn’t comment how his voice caught a bit when he said “gone”. 

The writing was quite smudged and difficult to tell exactly who it belonged to and seemed to have been covered in some sort of beverage that smeared it. Still, the two prefects looked to each other in renewed vigor.

“He didn’t do it.” Obi-Wan released a breath that Satine couldn’t tell was from relief or exasperation, “And I… I doubted him.”

“Ben…” She offered lamely, once again angered that she couldn’t deduce a better thing to say in a time like this. 

“He told the truth and no one believed him.” He said with more fire to his tone. He crumpled the parchment in one hand around a fist. His eyes were burning and seemed to be glazed over, “And it might cost him his life.”

“Don’t talk like that.” She said as she gently pried his fingers one-by-one off the paper. She wouldn’t say it, but they needed to analyze this later. Much later. There were bigger priorities at stake at the moment regardless of whether Anakin was innocent or not.

It was looking to be the former more and more, of course, which didn’t ease Satine’s own guilt that had been tingling at her skin for the past week or so. This was damning proof of that. 

Obi-Wan moved up the stairs, letting the heels of his loafers hit the stairs with added purpose as he climbed and Satine had to hastily hurry behind him to catch up. She could understand why he was so upset, but really, Obi-Wan had believed him for as long as reason allowed. Someone was clearly out to get the kid.

She winced at the thought of harm befalling him at their own faults for not believing him.

“I’m guessing you’re not going to sleep, are you?” She called.

“How can I sleep when he’s out there?” He hissed as they reached the top, each leaning against the railing and facing each other.

“Because you’re not going to be much good to him if you’re dead tired.” She said, “At least try.”

He looked away, clearly not keen on doing that even if he had to acknowledge that it was for the best.

“This can wait.” She said as she gestured to the letter.

“No, it can’t!” He said, “It could all be connected.”

“Connected or not, finding him is the first priority.” She said.

“He’s out there cold and alone and thinking no one believes him!” He gritted, “And it’s all my fault.”

“No it isn’t.” She felt it was hers, in a way. What if she’d allowed Ben to go after him as he’d initially intended? That was clearly what had tipped him over the edge. Her heart hammered in her chest over the thought. 

“I failed him.” He finally said with a heavy swallow, “You don’t understand how that feels.”

“You didn’t.” She insisted. “You chose him when no one else did- when no one else  _ would _ because you saw something in him, right?”

“Satine.” He sighed.

“And you continued to choose him despite what anyone else said.” She winced, “Despite what I said.”

“When he admitted to doing the prank I thought-”

“-I’m not going to pretend you weren’t wrong.” She said, “I was too and so were the professors and most of the student body. That being said, Anakin didn’t help his case by crying wolf a bit.”

“What?”

She shook her head, “Muggle-saying. What I mean is: whoever took advantage of him knew he would be an easy target because of his mischievous tendencies.”

“He thought I didn’t want him as my mentee! That I was stuck with him!”

“But I know that isn’t true.” She said, “And you’ll get your chance to prove him wrong when we find him and bring whoever did this to justice.”

“How can you be so sure?” He finally asked.

“Because I’m usually right.” She said logically, “And because I know you and that you are going to do right by him for this.”

He nodded again, “Alright.”

“So, you’ll try and rest?”

“I’ll try.” The ghost of a smile hinted at the corners of his mouth, “I’d tease you for trying to mother me but-”

“-I’m nothing like your mother.” She gave him a slight shove, “Now, off to bed with you.”

“I hope he’s okay.” He said gently.

Her own levity fell to the floor hard, “Me too.”

* * *

A long dark hallway.

Anakin had guessed it would have been the Zillo Beast’s prison, but the walls and floor were smooth as glass. There was someone watching him, but he couldn’t see them. No matter how far he moved down the hallway the feeling remained just the same. He tried a few doors as he passed by, but none of them opened and when he knocked, it was like sound no longer existed. Even if there had been people in those rooms who could help him, tell him where he was, they would not hear him.

He’d tried to call for help, called out for his mum, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon, but it was like his voice wasn’t working. At the very end of the hall was a door cracked open and it seemed to be his only possible chance of escape. It was calling to him like a siren song.

_ “Vader,” _ It hissed,  _ “He’s coming,” _ It repeated like a chant.

He felt if he could only get to that door that he’d have a chance against his stalker. Right as his hand outstretched for the door, it slammed shut, the whole hallway shook like an earthquake and Anakin felt himself falling. He reached his hand out, searching for a broom that wasn’t there or hoping for his wand to fall into his hand, but neither happened.

He landed on a sturdy slab of concrete. It hadn’t hurt as bad as he thought it should have. He could deal with a little bruising, but as he tried to stand, dark red glowing chains fastened themselves around his wrists and his ankles. He struggled frantically to get away, but with each thrash the chains just pulled themselves tighter. He was forced to still or else he’d soon be ripped apart.

Shoes clicked across the floor. A painfully slow pace and out of sight. What would become of him, Anakin wasn’t sure, but he felt fear like he’d never known. He desperately wanted anyone to come and save him, but he was too afraid to try his voice again.

_ “Through victory,” _ A voice whispered, far too close to him,  _ “He will rise.” _

A sword glinted above him, familiar and silver with inlaid gems. It was only then that Anakin tried his voice again, but as if he’d been silenced by magic his scream disappeared from his lips. The hooded figure had finally come into view enough for Anakin to see teeth bared in a snarl as the sword fell towards his heart.

* * *

Anakin woke up with a gasp and tried to sit up; only for him to realize that he wasn’t in the Gryffindor dormitories. In fact he wasn’t in a bed at all, but a cage. It was uncomfortable and too small for even Anakin to stretch out. He could sit up straight, but his head brushed the bars on top. He immediately looked around for his belongings. He’d learned alohomora for just such an occasion, but saw his school bag resting much too far away at the bottom of a tree. Thinking of only one possible way out of this, he opens his mouth to scream.

“Screaming would be useless,” It sounded like it was whispered and spoken at the same time, unrecognizable. Anakin managed to turn around and saw the cloaked figure standing in the shadows a few feet away, “I have already put a silencing charm around us.”

“What do you want from me?” His voice shook, much as he would hate to admit it, “If you’re planning to kill me, just do it already!”

“No need to rush into things,” The man stepped forward, now that he was standing in the weak light of dawn, Anakin could inspect him better, though he didn’t like what he saw. They were clearly Mace Windu’s robes, though they must have been an older pair as they fit a little oddly in places. Still, there was no mistaking that he had been right all along.

“They’ll find me,” Anakin tried, “Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. And Yoda. They’ll see that I’m gone and they’ll come to find me!”

“You think so?” The figure considered, “We could be anywhere, or nowhere. They won’t find us unless I want them too,” And the figure pulled out his wand very slowly from the inside of his robe, “And I don’t think I do. Not when you have something I want.”

“And what’s that?” Anakin’s eyes flicked towards his bag, he wasn’t sure what he could want, all he had to his name were a couple robes and some worn clothes.

“I won’t so carelessly spoil the surprise,” The man walked forward, his face still cloaked in darkness, “Petrificus Totalus,” He murmured the spell, dancing his wand elegantly through the air and Anakin felt his body lock up so that he could no longer move not even his pinkie. Cruelly, just his eyes were able to move, so he could witness a needle, rather large, being pulled from inside a cloak pocket. The man stuck him with it and Anakin could do nothing, but unlike any doctor's appointment, he wasn’t injecting anything, rather he extracted Anakin’s blood, transferring it neatly in a vial before going for more.

Anakin had assumed that Windu would have preferred to use the sword from his dreams, not a death as slow as draining his blood like a vampire. Anakin focused hard on trying to move, to shove the gloved hands away, but he could do nothing. He tried to remember Qui-Gon’s reminder that magic was not just in a wand, but inside a person and in the air. He tried to call on any of it at all, a desperate plea, but the only relief he was given was the man finally stepping away from him.

“No need for tears, boy,” The man scoffed. Anakin could barely even feel the tracks his tears were making down his face, “The jinx will wear off eventually,” And he set to work, building a small fire, before disappearing back into the woods.

Dawn slowly creeped towards noon before Anakin could finally move properly again. The man had not yet returned, but Anakin took the opportunity to wipe his tears and investigate his surroundings. The fire was still going, but the smoke seemed to not ever rise above the treeline, likely spelled not to give away their location. The cage was locked firmly. Anakin tried to break it open with force, but was unsuccessful. He even tried to use wandless magic again, but it yielded difficult to control and all he managed to do was cause the leaves to swirl around him for, but a moment.

In the end he could really do nothing, but curl up and sleep. Heart full of fear.

* * *

Yoda’s greatest fears had come true. The darkness that constantly loomed over the horizon and teased Hogwarts for so long was at last on their doorstep and in its midst, was a student- a small child- who did not deserve to be there. Should something happen to the boy, that blood was on their hands and unlike before when students had unfortunately lost their lives to unforeseen accidents or endangerments (which came with the territory of going to an ancient magical school), this was from continuous negligence. 

What was he missing? Clearly, this evil was coming from home. Someone on their faculty was not only lying about who they were, but actively hunting out children. And for what? The only explanation that held water was Qui-Gon’s prophetic leanings and bother Windu as it might, there was something to say about the clairvoyance of the ancients. 

So, in a moment of desperation, Yoda decided it was high time they utilize all of their resources.

“Professor Sifo-Dyas, glad I am that you could meet at such a late hour.” Yoda said quietly, even if no part of him felt very glad. As long as one of his students hurt, he too, felt that pain.

Sifo-Dyas was an odd man by the merit of most wizards in the community and was often brought into question at school board meetings when discussing the benefit of each professor. Many didn’t see divination as a worthwhile means of spending time. Many students felt this too, but there were the lot that loved the subject and saw its merits. Qui-Gon Jinn was one of those students years ago and Dooku even longer before that. 

“Given what’s going on, I suspect all of us must always be ready to be on high alert, Headmaster.” Sifo-Dyas said. Today, he wore his dark black hair in a bun on the top of his head as he normally did, with two long strays that fell at the front, framing his bronze cheekbones. 

“Indeed,” Yoda agreed, “A favor, I must ask of you.”

“Anything you need, Headmaster.” Sifo-Dyas sat criss-cross in the seat offered to him. It was not lost on Yoda that the man was not wearing any shoes or socks or that he’d taken to picking his toenails as he sat.

He shook his head of the distraction and sighed, “Try to look into Skywalker’s mind, I need you to. Ensure that he is alright, you must.”

* * *

Anakin woke up with a gasp, needles and swords and dark tunnels dancing behind his eyes in great clarity. He felt stiff from sleeping in a small space and he was hungry. The sky had darkened as they approached evening, and his captor was back sitting at the fire, likely waiting for him. He twisted a ring around his finger, but stopped once Anakin’s eyes laid on him.

“Enjoyed your nap?” The man asked, but clearly didn’t expect an answer. Anakin sat up and eyed him. He was still wearing the same robes, which wasn’t uncommon. Anakin was pretty sure Windu didn’t know how to do laundry.

“Some teacher you are,” Anakin spat hugging his knees to his chest, “You know they’ll find you out one of these days.”

“I’m no teacher,” The man poked at the fire, but he was watching Anakin, even though he still couldn’t see his face, he could tell.

“Yeah right,” Anakin continued, “As if I haven’t been right this whole year. No one but a teacher could have been at the school so much. I know who you are,  _ Professor  _ Windu!” He seemed surprised by Anakin’s knowledge, sitting up straighter. Still he laughed, a chilling sound as his voice was still being altered, whispered laughs echoing alongside louder ones.

“Clever,” He shook his head in disbelief, “How long have you known?”

“I’ve always known,” Anakin growled, “Maybe if you’d been any good at acting I wouldn’t have guessed it so easily!”

“Careful,” He warned, “A remark like that isn’t likely going to earn you dinner,” He moved to showcase a small plate, a piece of bread, cheese, and a glass of water sat atop it. Anakin moved towards it automatically, hunger driving him to try reaching through the bars towards it, but the Professor just set it out of reach.

“I thought you wanted me alive,” Anakin kept his voice steady as he tried desperately to reach the plate.

“For now,” He inspected the ring on his fingers as he ignored Anakin’s struggles, “You know a human could live for a few days without water, or even more without food,” Anakin felt panic bubble up inside his chest. Would his professor seriously let him starve, would he be so cruel?

“Alas,” He continued with tilt to the head, “I didn’t bring this here to torture you,” He pulled out his wand, muttering a spell that Anakin hadn’t yet learned and a dark red chain, like those that now haunted his dreams, wove it’s way through the air and fastened itself around Anakin’s neck. 

The door to the cage creaked open and Anakin wasted no time crawling out. It felt wonderful to stand and he did so as he tore into the bread. His eyes scanned the clearing, he still saw nothing familiar, but his bag was still sitting at the base of the tree. Maybe, just maybe he could find a way to get to it.

“Can I change?” Anakin asked, his captor just wrapped and unwrapped the chain around his hands.

“I suppose I  _ could  _ allow you to,” Anakin’s heart picked up in his chest, “If you’re quick about it.”

Anakin took it as a yes and walked swiftly towards his bag, opening it up carefully as to not draw attention. He shoved his hand deep inside. He felt clothes, plenty of them, but nothing to help him, not even one magical relic. Suddenly he wished he’d been a little less anti-magic when he’d run from the castle. There was a tug on his neck and he looked behind him.

“Hurry up,” He was commanded and he nodded before turning back towards his bag with shaky hands.  _ Where  _ was his wand? He knew he’d packed it. He’d been using it to light up his path so he hadn’t forgotten it. He pulled out a clean shirt and set it on the ground next to him. He had a sinking feeling suddenly. His wand was nowhere to be found, if he’d been holding it, then it likely wasn’t going to save him. Quietly he changed shirts, the fabric going through the ghostly chain in a way he couldn’t, but wished for all the same. A sock slipped out of his bag as he was jamming everything back inside and he had an idea. He rolled it up and tucked it under a tree root. If they’d move then there would be a sign that he  _ had  _ been there. He just hoped it would be enough to tip someone off if they were even out here looking.

Anakin walked back over to the robed man and sat next to him staring into the fire. As the flames licked close to his hands, he was reminded of the Gryffindor common room. He and Rex would occasionally sit by the fire when they could steal that spot from the older students. It reminded him of the warmth he felt when Padmé walked past him, of the reckless matches he played in Quidditch, of the courage of his best friend. Somewhere in his heart was that bravery, that fearlessness, or else that hat would have put him somewhere else. He wasn’t sure what would happen to him, but he would try to be brave.

* * *

“He’s alive.” Sifo-Dyas breathed, sweat gathering profusely on his face as he tried to center himself. He’d fallen to the floor during his efforts to channel Anakin and while he managed to derive some vague images: swords, dark cloaks, red chains, and the face of each of Anakin’s friends and mother, there was not much described on his location.

Strangely enough, Sifo-Dyas kept being drawn to the image of a sock. 

“Counts for something, that must.” Yoda said gravely, “For how long, we do not know?”

“I couldn’t see the kidnapper.” He said sadly but shuttered, “There’s something very familiar about the man, though, headmaster.”

“Works here, he does.” Yoda said and tapped his fingers to his desk before turning, “Go off to meet with the Minister of Magic, I must.”

“And what will he do?”

“If found, Anakin is not. Removed, I will be.” He said, “Care for that, I do not. The life of a child, the main priority is.”

“I’m coming with you.” Mace Windu’s voice boomed from the entryway, “If anyone should take the blame for Skywalker’s desire to leave the school, I’d say it’s most appropriate that it’s me.”

* * *

Obi-Wan was supposed to be in class. He’d already skipped his first and Dooku wasn’t the type to let something like a skipped class slide, but Obi-Wan couldn’t focus on something as trivial as school work when Anakin was  _ missing _ . Spread out on the table before him, similar to every moment he was not actively searching the school or the grounds were documents, snippets of Anakin’s recent homework assignments, he had a couple of his textbooks, and perhaps most usefully, a map. He drew the map from memory and it was an exact scale replica of Anakins, with the exception that it hadn’t been enchanted with castle knowledge as such a thing wasn’t an easy task.

When he’d seen the map Anakin had been in class and it had been well over a month ago, so it wasn’t like it had any bearings to his current whereabouts. The tunnels however provided more useful. Many of them, he couldn’t tell how they opened, but he could tell where they led and he’d checked every last one of the entrances and exits for any clues. He couldn’t say it was all hopeless though, he’d been trying to figure out how to get into a few hidden rooms in case Anakin had just hidden away.

He moved to flip through Anakin’s charms textbook again. It had several notes shoved into it though many were pretty useless. There were a few crude drawings of Mace Windu with a silly face and one or two notes that clearly had been passed back and forth between him and Rex during class, but none of these held much investigative substance.

The clock tower rang out and he jumped at the sudden noise, snapping the book shut. So he was officially skipping his second class of the day. Satine would surely argue with him later, but she’d also likely share her notes so Obi-Wan shuffled his research together and shoved it into his school bag. If he was already planning on missing out, he supposed he may as well search the grounds again.

Leaving Ravenclaw tower, he wondered if it would have been more convenient to live closer to the ground floor like Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Though, he supposed he didn’t like the idea of living in the cold dark dungeons, as much as he had as a young child. His shoes clicked as he continued his march through the halls. He found walking with an air of confidence allowed him to be left alone by any stray professors or fellow prefects.

He passed by Bail Organa with a sharp nod and his friend simply smiled back, though it seemed sad and Obi-Wan moved swiftly on as to not dwell on it. He’d nearly managed to make it out the front doors when someone cleared their throat from behind him.

“Need I remind you that students are to be in their classes?” Qui-Gon stood tall, as always and Obi-Wan tried to match his stature even though he doubted he’d ever be eye to eye with his mentor.

“I’m a prefect,” Obi-Wan reminded him, “I’m investigating.”

“And when has either of those things exempt you from class?” Qui-Gon lectured, “A good prefect should be a shining example.”

“Anakin is missing,” Obi-Wan reminded him, gesturing through the open doors to the grounds, “He could be lost or injured or… Or worse,” He felt his voice catch, but he ignored it. He didn’t want to be upset in front of Qui-Gon, not when the professor was still mad at him, “A good prefect would keep everyone safe,” He didn’t say that he felt he’d failed at such a task.

“Well,” Qui-Gon did seem to hesitate, “I suppose you’re right. All that truly matters is Anakin’s safety,” Obi-Wan let his hands drop to his sides.

“Then can I go?” He asked, wanting to be out doing something that wasn’t being lectured at in the entryway. Though he couldn’t help how his heart sank at Qui-Gon’s words, was Anakin really the only important thing to his mentor? Then again, Anakin would need someone better than him when they returned.

“I’ll go with you,” Qui-Gon decided, “I don’t have a class at the moment anyways,” Obi-Wan felt himself bristle, if he wanted someone around he’d have asked Satine to come with him.

“If you insist, professor,” Obi-Wan gave him a stiff nod and turned exiting onto the grounds knowing Qui-Gon would follow.

There were Auror’s standing at the entrance, discussing something, but Obi-Wan tried not to spare them a glance, lest he seemed  _ too  _ interested. They on the other hand, watched him with scrutiny until they saw Qui-Gon following. Obi-Wan supposed he, too, would find a student loose on the grounds during class to be suspicious. Perhaps, it wasn’t as unfortunate as he thought it would be having Qui-Gon around.

“Well, where should we start,” Qui-Gon asked and Obi-Wan looked up at him through the corner of his eye. Yes indeed, where  _ should  _ they start? The grounds had been covered probably a thousand times, and he doubted Qui-Gon would let him venture into the forbidden forest, though that had also been sweeped and cleared. The Auror’s likely swept every possible location in the area, had he been an Auror with no other responsibilities, he’d likely have done the same already.

There hadn’t been a sign of a struggle, not that it was completely ruled out. Anakin had been dejected prior to his disappearance. If he hadn’t been taken, perhaps the thought to leave had been placed in his mind already. He looked up at the castle, tall like a fortress. He couldn’t quite see Ravenclaw’s tower from this spot. Gryffindor tower however…

“Is that the Gryffindor dorms?” Obi-Wan asked Qui-Gon for clarification, Qui-Gon joined him in squinting up at the windows, though he looked rather confused about the question.

“I believe so,” He turned to Obi-Wan with a frown, “I haven’t spent much time there, myself.”

“Neither have I,” Obi-Wan tried to recall his last excursion to Gryffindor. Their windows were always covered and it was hard to say what you could see from the common room. Anakin’s dormitory had been a little brighter, and Anakin had been looking out the window when they were searching his things.

“And windows are important, how exactly?” Qui-Gon asked and Obi-Wan turned to him.

“Anakin’s not-” Obi-Wan hesitated, “Well I don’t mean to say that he’s not a bright boy, but he’s young and thinks fairly straight forward. It’s why he has such a hard time writing essays,” Qui-Gon blinked in surprise, but let him continue, “He was looking out the window in his dormitory. If it was looking over the grounds and not the courtyard then he’d be looking at the gate,” He didn’t wait for Qui-Gon to respond before he started walking, sweeping the grounds fiercely as he did so.

“I’m impressed,” Qui-Gon admitted as he caught up to him, “You’ve really grown into mentoring Anakin,” Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon sharply.

“Did you expect me to fail?” Obi-Wan asked, “Though I suppose I have failed. I’ve failed myself, Anakin, and you.” He turned his head away quickly moving back to searching the ground.

“Obi-Wan...” Qui-Gon had stopped walking, but Obi-Wan picked up the pace.

He didn’t want to be reminded of his failures, not when he was actively trying to help. He hurried along, outpacing Qui-Gon until he paused at the gates. They were closed, and Qui-Gon grabbed him by the shoulder.

“Obi-Wan, you-”

“-Can you open this?” Obi-Wan interrupted. Qui-Gon didn’t move towards his wand so he moved towards his instead, “Then at least can I?”

“I- of course,” Whether he’d stunned his professor into the answer or not, he waved his wand and unlocked the great gates, then moved again to spell them open.

He felt odd stepping off of school property and he wasn’t sure he’d have done it if he didn’t have a second pair of eyes with him, but he moved forwards anyways. The grass was fairly trampled, clearly the Aurors and professor had come through to check this path as well. He tried to put himself in the mindset of Anakin.

“Obi-Wan!” Qui-Gon caught him by the shoulder again and this time Obi-Wan didn’t have a reason to interrupt, “You don’t honestly think you’ve failed do you?”

“This is not the discussion I want to be having right now,” Obi-Wan gestured to the path with his wand, “We have bigger problems. Like you said, the only thing that matters is Anakin,” And though they clearly both meant the sentiment, Qui-Gon flinched.

“Obi-Wan, you haven’t failed. You’ve been an excellent mentor to Anakin,” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, childish, but he didn’t feel he had to put on a mask.

“Yes some mentor I was, accused my mentee of a crime he didn’t commit and now he’s lost or been taken,” He argued, shaking off Qui-Gon’s hand, though it was quickly replaced with a hand on each of his shoulders. He was locked in place.

“You were doing your duty as a prefect,” Qui-Gon winced as he said it, “If anyone’s failed, perhaps it is I. I made you feel like you did something wrong when all you ever do is the right thing,” He sighed, “I’ve never been much for following the books to the letter, but I shouldn’t have expected you to mirror me in that regard. So I-” He’d been about to seal his apology, but Obi-Wan gasped, stooping down to further inspect a bush.

Had they not stopped here, he wouldn’t have noticed it. It blended in like a fallen stick, but as he pulled it out, it was so clearly a wand, Anakin’s wand that he must have dropped in shock.

“He’s without a wand then,” Obi-Wan took a sharp breath before gathering it up into his hands.

“So he was here,” Qui-Gon was suddenly on high alert. He pulled out his own wand. He was casting a handful of spells, only a few Obi-Wan could recall having learned thus far, but he perked up as he realized he was searching traces of a spell being cast.

The air seemed charged with magical imagery as if the air itself was recalling what had transpired. Ghosts of a lumos charm hung in the air at several places, but one spell, red and angry, appeared right in front of his nose.

“Stupify,” Obi-Wan glanced around as if he too would be the next victim, “He was attacked!”

“So he left school, on his own volition,” Qui-Gon mused.

“Do you think they apperated away?” Obi-Wan stroked his chin as he stared through the trees.

“It’s too risky,” Qui-Gon explained, “To apparate with another person who could come too at any moment? Not if they didn’t want to accidentally decapitate him,” The thought made Obi-Wan’s stomach flip.

“I hope you’re right then,” He glanced around, “He wouldn’t have gone towards the forbidden forest. That’s suicide,” Obi-Wan pointed towards Hogsmeade, “There’s plenty of forest at the end of the village.”

“We haven’t checked there yet,” Qui-Gon was already jogging as he said it and Obi-Wan chased after him.

The town was quiet, only a few local patrons around today. None of them expected a Hogwarts professor followed by a young student to come barrelling down the street. Obi-Wan barely managed to duck under a serving tray as he ran a bit too close to The Three Broomsticks.

“Do you think they’re still going to be so close to the school?” Obi-Wan called over.

“If they are, I’m going to be very suspicious of my colleagues,” Qui-Gon admitted. They both slowed down at the edge of the forest. Obi-Wan felt like he’d just run a race against Cody, but he tried to look less run down as Qui-Gon waved them forward.

“Oh, look here,” Obi-Wan pointed towards a rather large stick that looked like it had been broken in half, “It doesn’t seem to match up to where it fell from, that’s odd right?”

“Good eye,” Qui-Gon nodded, “Anything’s useful in an investigation, remember that.”

“Yes sir,” Obi-Wan acknowledged as he tightened his grip on his wand.

They moved farther in until they got to a clearing. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but Qui-Gon stopped.

“I’m going to check the area, stay sharp,” He instructed, repeating the last set of spells. Obi-Wan muttered a spell of his own, a low level wind spell that swept debris out of the way wherever he pointed his wand. He swept around the perimeter, but wasn’t finding much except sticks. Obi-Wan knelt down and picked up one of the sticks, there wasn’t anything particularly exciting about it, but one end of it was a little charred which made his heart leap with both worry and excitement. He turned his head to yell to Qui-Gon when a flash of red caught his eye.

He scrambled over to the splash of color and his heart nearly beat out of his chest at the sight. Fabric, definitely not native to the woods. When he pulled it out he waved it like a flag to Qui-Gon, hardly needing to look at it to recognize who its owner was.

“He was here!” He called and Qui-Gon dropped his spell immediately to run over, “I wouldn’t have seen it if I hadn’t been knelt down,” He rambled breathlessly, “And this too,” He showed him the stick.

“I couldn’t get any spells to reveal themselves,” Qui-Gon’s eyes flashed with hope, “They must have been here recently if the wards are still fresh,” They both stood looking around.

“All we have to do is figure out which way they went and they’re as good as found!” Obi-Wan grinned, extending his arm, “I do believe all those charms books we read may come in handy yet.”

* * *

Rex couldn’t care less about charms right now. In fact, he couldn’t care less for any subject or any minute detail at this school that wasn’t figuring out where Anakin had gone off to. It was vastly approaching  _ two days _ since he’d gone missing and despite accounts from ghosts saying Anakin left on his own accord, the fact that the Aurors couldn’t find a trace of him didn’t speak much confidence to his intended plan of freedom.

Anger coiled in his stomach in a manner that couldn’t be released. If he did, he might do something he’d later regret, like punch the smarmy grin off of Sebulba’s ugly face. Well, he wouldn’t regret that, but he knew none of his emotional impulses would bring Anakin back. 

Did that stop him from how mind-numbingly frustrated he grew when he remembered how unhappy Anakin was and how he’d essentially been driven to this point by everyone he was supposed to trust. Even Rex, who never doubted Anakin in the first place, felt he didn’t do quite enough to make Hogwarts feel enough like home for him. 

Not enough to stay, anyway.

He forced any self pity to roll off his shoulders, knowing he didn’t deserve it and that it wouldn’t do anyone any good at the end of the day. 

Today was a bit easier to breathe through without having to look at Windu’s unassumingly stoic features for a class period. He feared that if he did, Rex would spend the entire period mentally trying to uncrack whatever spell Windu placed on everyone to make him so believably innocent. Rex had his doubts when Anakin brought it up, but now that Windu was “sick” while Anakin just so happened to be missing, he knew with fire in his bones that this was the lead they needed, that Anakin was right and all the evil they needed was right there in Hogwarts.

He tried to reason with the Aurors when interviewed, but they all tried to strip away bias in order to look at facts and hunches based on those facts. To them, Windu didn’t seem like a possible threat for reasons they didn’t and wouldn’t explain to a 12 year old.

He rested his chin upon his forearms, watching as Ki-Adi Mundi took a crack at teaching the subject. Typically, Yoda would have been the natural substitute, since many moons ago he was the charms professor, but the headmaster was also conveniently indisposed. If it was possible, Rex was angriest with him for allowing his school to be dictated by such blind hypocrites. More than anything- more than the anger and the guilt and the dread for what was to come, Rex really just wanted his best friend back.

* * *

“As many of you have likely already gathered, this will be the last class period dedicated entirely to learning new content. For beyond this day, we will proceed in dedicating in-class time to strictly O.W.L. 's preparation.” Professor Dooku’s profoundly deep voice echoed off the classroom walls as each fifth year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw alike regarded him with their sincere attention. The only of whom staring straight through him was none other than Satine Kryze.

And she knew it.

Despite her greatest efforts to remain focused, she couldn’t bring herself to drag her mind away from the glaringly empty seat beside her. It was a pity too, because as usual, Professor Dooku commanded the floor like a general going into battle and everyone seemed hung on his every last word.

“Homenum Revelio. What does that mean to you?” He asked, hands clasped behind him as they usually were and he fixed his fierce gaze on the class.

Bail Organa raised his hand from in front of her, “The latin translation is “to reveal the human”, right?”

“That is correct, Mr. Organa.” He nodded crisply, “And what do you believe it does?”

Bail seemed to think about that as he paused, biting down on his lip before bringing his uncertain dark eyes from his book back up to meet Dooku’s, “Could it possibly mean to reveal one’s true intentions? Or someone’s truest self should they be deceiving anyone?”

Dooku considered him, the beginnings of a smirk cracking at the corner of his mouth and lifting up ever-so-slightly in what could only be assumed as amusement, “You mistake this class for Professor Jinn’s again. You know I am not nearly as metaphorical.”

The class chuckled in good spirit, everyone knowing how Qui-Gon tended to speak in metaphors and philosophies that most did not comprehend in full. 

“As is it were, the true meaning is right there in the name.” Dooku said and turned to write on the chalkboard at the front of the room, “To reveal any human presence in the area.”

Satine fiddled with her quill, knowing that this was likely only going to get  _ more _ interesting as time went on, but that her mind was only going to continue going faster than she could keep up. The least she could do was take avid notes for him. She knew  _ why _ the chair was vacant, of course, but her nerves still rattled nearly enough to make her teeth chatter. Ben  _ never _ skipped class in her entire time of knowing him. 

Hell, even when he was sick it was like pulling teeth to get him to properly take care of himself by taking the day. Of course, she was the exact same way and knew that now more than ever, they needed to be vigilant with their studies.

It hardly seemed fair, of course, to expect students to carry on as normal with a whole classmate missing and Aurors snooping around the school. The fact that it was Anakin and that Ben certainly held himself unreasonably accountable did not help matters in the slightest.

She was still cursing herself for being completely inept at providing any sense of comfort on the subject too, but that had everything to do with how unnerving the situation was. If something bad  _ didn’t _ happen to him, why was he not found yet? The thought of little Anakin being kidnapped or worse made her feel ill, let alone what Ben was going through.

She knew he had to be looking for him. It’s what she would do for Viz. In fact, had Ben asked her, she would have assisted him too. As Satine shook her knee impatiently for time to proceed faster so she could hastily regroup with her friend and scold him for giving her the heart attack and leaving her out of the loop, she also debated what speech she would undoubtedly have to give Dooku after class in order for him to forgo Ben’s absence. 

After all, to pretend like everything was usual business felt unreasonably heartless when considering Ben’s proximity to the present circumstances. Surely, someone as wise and experienced as Dooku would understand. At least, she hoped so. Otherwise, she’d likely score both of them detention if executed improperly.

Before given the opportunity to mentally unpack her arguments for Ben’s case, class and subsequently, her thought process, was interrupted by an unexpected intrusion from the one and only, Asajj Ventress.

Dooku had been facing the board still, broad back taut and firm as he noticed the sound of an additional audience member. Without even bothering to turn, he sighed, “Ventress? I should hope if you would like for Slytherin house to remain in the running for the house cup that you’d have a decent excuse for interrupting my class.”

There were always rumors about some professors having eyes on the back of their heads, which was a phrase Satine had been amused came over from muggle linguistics, but Dooku was the primary target of most theories and for good reason. It seemed as though his Auror training had fine-tuned him into noticing any minutia of sound or change, making it impossible to sneak up on him. 

Ventress stuck her chin up and avoided the gaze from all the curious classmates as she dared to narrow her eyes with her vain brand of disinterest and glowered at the professor, “I just came to give you this note from Professor Palpatine.”

“Last I checked you were in Herbology.” He straightened.

“I got into a… Bit of a scuffle in the hallway.” She shrugged, “Do you want the note or not?”

Satine had never heard someone speak so brazenly to Dooku, let alone a student, and like everyone else in the room, wondered if he was going to retaliate in a way they knew him capable of.

He turned and looked at her with a scrutiny that Satine wished more people gave to Ventress and finally approached her to accept the note. Everyone eyed the exchange cautiously, as though their ex-Auror defense against the dark arts professor hadn’t faced worse than a 16 year old girl in his life. 

He unfolded the neat parchment and while the elderly professor rarely emoted beyond mild irritation or mute interest, anyone could make out the concern on his features.

“Class, read amongst yourselves. It appears the mandrakes have been engorged yet again.” He cleared his throat and practically ran out of the room.

Before he could entirely escape, Ventress stopped him, “And what of me?”

“Do stay out of trouble.” He said and strangely, Satine could have sworn she felt his gaze flicker to where she sat for the briefest of moments. It passed before she could sweat about it and was instead flooded with relief over having to explain Ben’s absence. Perhaps, she could be grateful to Ventress for the interruption just this once. 

* * *

Palpatine had been instructing his first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws on how to use a pensive when he, himself, was reminded of its potential use. While it could not analyze the present, it could no doubt observe the remnants of a dream.

He extracted the memory from his head and carefully deposited the silvery blurb into the pool of memories that currently encapsulated a very specific and professional aspect of Palpatine’s life. No one would find anything else but that of which was school appropriate here. Anything from his private life existed only in his mind’s eye.

“I’m sure you’re all quite aware that one of your classmates, Anakin Skywalker, is currently missing.” He said, forlorn, “And that everyone is doing their utmost to bring him back to us. To do that, I’m going to try something and it might be a bit dark and a tad frightening, but not long ago, I assisted young Skywalker in navigating his nightmares. This, I hope, may prove useful.”

“But Professor,” A young Rodian named Lolo frowned, “I thought dreams didn’t hold any legitimate property.”

“They are not law, but with wizards, they can definitely mean something and hold properties of their own.”

That, and Professor Palpatine had skills most were not privy to. If he were to tap into some of his own knowledge as well, no one would be any the wiser. 

So, they watched as Anakin was surrounded by trees where the roots closed in on him and seemed to strangle him into a cage that was especially made to shove the boy to the dirt. Darkness surrounded him as he cried out in desperation, but with a growing paleness that was unusual to his bright features. The eyes of the Zillo Beast glowed behind him before fading back into obscurity as though just an overlay and even Anakin, himself, did not appear to take notice. And then, just before the darkness and life seemed to take Anakin Skywalker entirely, there was a beam of light from the upper righthand corner. The sense of familiarity and warmth filled the scene as well as the distinct sound of Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon calling out his name.

“Anakin! Anakin!” 

However, Anakin didn’t stir, but the voices drew closer and closer.

In the background, there was a brief flicker he wished he could pause over, in the top right corner through the trees, where he could make out the top of the castle. 

Could they truly be that close?

“Pardon me, class.” He grabbed for his wand and nearly dropped it into the pensive, “I must seek out Professor Dooku.”

Palpatine was relieved he’d run into that troublesome Ventress girl in the hallway when he did. He was in a rush and didn’t have time to consider his errand-runner too deeply. She’d been nosy, of course, but he enchanted the letter to only be readable from Dooku as insurance that she wouldn’t try and involve herself in any unnecessary danger. 

Time was of the essence and whoever took Anakin Skywalker would need to be dealt with.

* * *

Anakin found that the worst part of being captured was the waiting. Sleeping was difficult on the hard and lumpy ground beneath him in the cage forged specifically by his attacker. Eating was never hard, though his mouth always felt a bit like he was inhaling sand along with the food and hated how unsure he was for another meal. Maintaining remnants of his dignity was growing harder as time did or didn’t pass. He couldn’t even tell the time of day from the bubble Windu had created for them.

And worst of all? He wasn’t quite sure what it was he was even waiting for. Sure, he definitely waited for his next meal or to allow the day to pass him by with more sleep. But despite how his kidnapper’s plans were clearly  _ not _ bright for Anakin’s future, he still couldn’t quite tamper out the hope that bubbled inside of him every now and then. Surely, someone had to look for him, right?

At the very least, Rex would ask, right?

Though Anakin feared he might have burned that bridge by failing to say goodbye. Despite his previous insistence to desert Hogwarts and run home, he yearned to be back within the safety of the castle walls and with his friends again. All of his problems suddenly felt exponentially small in comparison to this.

But Obi-Wan would still look for him. Yes, even if he had been upset with Anakin and Anakin had been upset with him, Obi-Wan was the most law-abiding and noble young wizard at their school. He would never let a student fall through the cracks if he could help it. And he would try.

Anakin believed that.

He did wonder how much time had passed since he’d been gone. The lack of proper lighting made it impossible to tell when the days and nights began and ended. He hadn’t even seen his kidnapper all day to bother him with such questions, though last time he’d asked he received an answer about how disillusionment was good for him. Anakin didn’t know what that meant, but was wise for not providing further questioning. It was far from the time for any of that.

He supposed it could be worse. The only physical harm done to him was when his blood was taken and that still only made him feel a bit sleepy more than anything. It was scarier in the moment, but frankly, Anakin never quite liked shots to begin with. He did drink the warm tea provided to him twice, which if he had to guess, meant it happened at night. He never took Windu as an Early Grey sort of man in terms of tea, but it was definitely one of the miniscule surprises offered to him.

The first of which was how long it took him to fear for his mum. Was she out there looking for him? Was she terrified? Did she even know he was gone? He didn’t know what he quite preferred. On one hand, he knew she would want to know, even if it was the worst of news. On the other, the image of her frantic and crying in his little bedroom at home made his heart sag so heavy that he laid down.

Even if it was a promise he couldn’t keep, he silently vowed to return to her again, to see things through. This was only but a test for him somehow. For  _ them _ , regardless of how unfair that was.

He would apologize to Obi-Wan for ever giving him reason to doubt him. 

He would prove Windu guilty so that nothing like this ever happened to anyone else. 

He would grow to become the strongest wizard who ever lived. 

It was these motivating goals that didn’t make him feel like he was at risk of melting into the ground and submitting to whatever else Windu had lined up for him. It still irked him beyond measure that he didn’t even know what the plan was. Weren’t villains supposed to monologue? That was how he remembered it on his Saturday morning cartoons, anyway. Clearly, it had something to do with his blood since the creep couldn’t seem to get enough of that.

Then, Anakin gasped, surprising even himself with his own voice for the first time that day,

What if Mace Windu was a vampire?

Surely, such creatures existed in the magical world too. Windu had alluded to werewolves before in the form of animagi and what if he’d been discreetly describing his own species? What if Anakin was a specific blood type that he required and this was to be his century-lasting “feeding”? 

Would Anakin become a vampire?

That question never received an answer when a beam of red light ricocheted off of an unseen barrier and exploded into the disarming display of shattering glass- each previously picturesque view of the spooky wood splintering and falling to the wet grass beneath it. 

A blinding flash emerged from where the centrifugal force of power had previously burst out, eclipsing his view of the two figures that faced one another- looking nothing more like hazy shadows. One dominated over the other in height, but that didn’t seem to delude the smaller figure’s determination.

Between them, red met purple in an ugly spider-web of magical disagreement- one going for the kill and the other, fighting for Anakin’s life. 

Anakin didn’t allow himself to feel excitement just yet, still recovering from the simultaneous burning and warming sensation from sun-exposure and debating if this was all some theatrical dream. 

“I believe you have something that doesn’t belong to you.” A kind, familiar voice spoke and it evoked the feeling of safety for the first time since this nightmare began, “Or shall I say,  _ someone _ .”

“That would be a matter of perspective.” Windu, donned heavily in robes that billowed in a wind that was only created by the clash of the two wizard’s streams of power that erupted from their wands. His voice, despite being in a whispered tone, still could be heard as they struggled for dominance. 

As the sun became bearable to handle once again and the shorter figure’s gentle yet steadfast face came into focus when positioned directly in front of the sun, Anakin could no longer prevent his heart from exploring hope and resolve.

“Professor Palpatine!” He chirped.

“My my, Anakin, someone never told this one to pick on someone their own size, hm?” Palpatine winked at him without breaking his focus on deflecting the purple current of electricity zigzagging his way. It reminded Anakin acutely of the lightning bolts that were used on the Zillo Beast. He shuddered to think what they might have felt like.

Anakin decided not to remind Palpatine that he was also substantially shorter than Windu, even if Anakin was also positive Windu made himself a bit taller in this dark persona.

“The boy must die.” He hissed and began to strain under Palpatine’s sheer power.

Despite holding out strong, the potions professor also appeared to be whittling down as the duel endured. He shook his head slowly and took a deep breath.

“You know nothing.” Palpatine assured, “He will grow good and strong and embrace his own destiny… Not whatever perversion you’ve concocted.”

Anakin felt as though his soul was singing at the sound of that. He’d thought about it and pledged to see it through, but it was a whole other concept hearing it from someone he looked up to. 

He felt seen. He’d never felt that before. 

“Says who?” He hissed. “You grow weak, old man.”

“Says us.” Another resolute voice boomed and Anakin had to strain his head from inside the cage to turn towards the voice, but was once again bombarded with an array of blue and green light hurdling this time, towards him. The cage shattered and Anakin stood, stretching his legs and arms for the first time in what felt like years.

“Anakin! Hide!” Qui-Gon’s voice shouted this time and he took his place next to Palpatine, who together, in a combined effort, overpowered the sinister phantom, who was quivering in retaliation to their onslaught. 

Anakin did as he was told and jumped behind a nearby rock, but still allowed himself a proper view of the unfolding battle before him. A hand settled on Anakin’s shoulder and he flinched, but quickly relaxed when he turned to a familiar set of worried blue eyes that were currently trying to assess him for any physical damage.

“We’ve got to get you out of here.” Obi-Wan said.

“Not without them!” Anakin insisted.

“Anakin, look!” Slowly, but surely, the green and red magic consumed the purple and the cloaked figure was sent spiraling backwards against the tree behind him. As soon as he slumped, Obi-Wan yanked on Anakin’s arm to tug him in the direction out of the woods and for something beyond reason, Anakin felt his weight go dead. He should want to flee, to escape, to be free again. However, he was inexplicably drawn to what brought him here and wanted to look his attacker in the light of day.

Maybe that was the Gryffindor in him.

Palpatine lowered his wand and nodded at Qui-Gon, “That should show him to trifle with our students- AGH!”

The burst of sporadic purple lightning happened quicker than Anakin could even blink or process his newfound freedom or the fact that Obi-Wan’s hold on him had evolved to essentially throwing him over his shoulder and tumbling them through the clearing, ignoring Anakin’s screams as they ripped through the otherwise tranquil spring afternoon. 

The last thing Anakin saw inside the clearing was the grandiose exit of the black ghost- leaving nothing but a sharp bolt of electricity following them in his wake.

They hit the ground and rolled for a second before Obi-Wan stabilized him and once again looked for any immediate wounds. When he seemed satisfied with this, he sagged back in relief. The powerful outburst scorched the ground a meter or so away, proving to show just how narrow their escape had been.

Yet Anakin could not revel in it just yet. 

Anakin struggled to his feet, nearly toppling over from the adrenaline that was coming in waves that piqued and crescendoed in the most unsettling manner of unpredictability. He was centered only by Obi-Wan, who placed two firm hands on his shoulders and in the broader daylight, looked more disheveled than Anakin had ever seen him all year. 

“We have to go back for Palpatine! He’s hurt!”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth, surely to argue, since it was one of the things he was best at, but was cut short by the burst of smoke that seeped instantly from the clearing and more prominently, an emerging Qui-Gon and Palpatine, the ladder of which had an arm slung around the former. 

“Professor!” Anakin cried and was waved weakly at.

“No worries, it’s just a scratch.” His smile faded, “I’m more concerned about you.”

“I’m not hurt.” Anakin answered.

“That’s not the only part I’m concerned about.” Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan rushed forward and took the other arm for added support.

Palpatine winced, “Thank you, Mr. Kenobi, though I’m really not worth the fuss.”

“On the contrary, Professor Palpatine, that wound looks nasty. We’ll need to get you looked at by Madame Nema pronto.” Qui-Gon said, but cast his shining gaze over to Anakin, “I think we would all like to get back to Hogwarts.”

* * *

It wasn’t until they were safely within the castle walls again that Anakin really allowed himself to breathe properly. He knew he was safe with Qui-Gon and Palpatine in theory, but it was unsettling to know that the phantom Windu had gotten away. 

Nobody said anything about “I told you so” or gave any scathing lectures on leaving school grounds. Nobody blamed Anakin for what happened to Palpatine nor did they grill him for details on the phantom man. For a while, nobody really spoke at all, which was fine by Anakin, seeing as he felt he might slump over into a long sleep at any moment.

Still, it felt prudent that they know just what their sacrifice meant to him. 

“Thank you all for saving me.” He said quietly, when he felt they were alone enough for it to not draw too much attention. Though, he didn’t miss how when they drifted through the halls all the curious and relieved glances that came to light when they saw him. Even Sebulba looked happy to have his favorite little victim back in the castle- not that Anakin would ever allow himself to be his victim. 

“Don’t mention it, Anakin, my boy.” Palpatine chuckled from his hospital cot, “We are just happy to have you back.”

“I’ll say,” Obi-Wan squeezed his shoulder and was looking at him as though if he didn’t maintain focus, Anakin would float away, “We were worried sick.”

“I didn’t mean to be a bother.” He said and looked down. “I’m sorry I-”

“ _ I _ am so sorry.” Obi-Wan cut him off and then his eyes grew wide, “You’re sorry? Anakin, I should have believed you were telling the truth.”

“I didn’t give you much reason to.”

“But I should know you better.” Obi-Wan amended and poked him in the chest. “Because I do believe in you and not from some misplaced obligation, but because I just do, even if I struggle sometimes with the irrationality of that. I just let my perceived duties cloud my judgment.”

“And he’s not just saying that because I suggested you two pair up.” Qui-Gon added with a warm and knowing smile, “I suggested you pair up, because I knew you would be a dynamic fit that could grow from one another. And judging by Obi-Wan’s relentlessness at finding you and how he’d single-handedly succeeded in doing so-”

“-I wouldn’t say  _ single-handedly _ .” Obi-Wan flushed and scratched the back of his neck.

“-You wouldn’t, but you should.” Qui-Gon added enthusiastically, “Seeing as you found every clue that even the Aurors could not and pieced together where Anakin could be by wit and guile alone.”

“I agree.” Palpatine smiled weakly, but began to fade from the drowsy potion Madame Nema had given him to sleep off his wounds, “But what matters, is that young Skywalker is safe.”

“And wanted here.” Obi-Wan said gently before reaching into his robe, “Which reminds me, I think you dropped this… If you’ll still have it.”

Anakin gaped as Obi-Wan outstretched his wand to him carefully and despite the theatrics of the first time he held it being a memory that he felt would always be intrinsic to how he connected to magic, this felt just as meaningful. Immediately after grasping it, he lunged into Obi-Wan’s arms, who hesitated before patting Anakin on the back awkwardly. Anakin didn’t mind though. He really didn’t take Obi-Wan for a hugger in the first place.

* * *

Everyone could breathe a little easier since Anakin had been miraculously saved by the brave endeavors of Professor Palpatine. It only took about a week’s time for things to start gradually returning to normal. While Anakin’s detentions had been lifted, they had been replaced with wellness checks to ensure that emotionally, the boy was recovering from his traumatic experience. 

How, something of that magnitude could be measured, Satine was unsure, but she supposed the sentiment was of the right mindset. Wizards seemed less keen on properly addressing or acknowledging mental health than muggles, which was saying something, but even they could not deny the possible long term effects a kidnapping could have on a young child.

That being said, Anakin seemed to be as bouncy and spirited as ever- certainly better off than before he was taken. He and Obi-Wan had made up, which repaired both of their moods tremendously. It was obvious they were conspiring on figuring out how to bring Anakin’s kidnapper to justice and were very tight-lipped about the whole ordeal, which Satine didn’t mind. It left her to her own devices and her own burgeoning questions.

Like,  _ who _ has been cheating this entire damn time if not Anakin?

It honestly hadn’t poked at her mind until the week after the incident (which was how the student body had taken to referencing Anakin’s kidnapping). However, it did rightfully take a back seat to the insidious villain that lurked in the shadows and kidnapped little boys in the dead of the night. 

Hogwarts was really building its own volume of horror stories this year, alone.

But this person was  _ still _ working and despite how long this had gone on, they were losing their touch. 

No, this cheating prank was indubitably committed by a child. While seemingly brilliant in a mastermind sort of way, the mistake of continuing the ruse even after Anakin had been caught was foolish and with the pompousness of someone who felt they were too good to be had.

As though despite the chaos that had been distracting most, that someone wouldn’t be watching. 

How had this person eluded all of the prefects? Hondo has insisted on multiple occasions that he was able to bribe some of them, but not all. 

Well, Anakin had eluded the prefects for his Sebulba prank, so she felt it best to go to a familiar source.

“Am I in trouble?” Rex asked as he joined her in Obi-Wan’s usual seat across from her. His eyes flickered to Vizsla in curiosity, who was taking notes for Satine at her right. His arm healed up the week before, which was certainly to her advantage. She hadn’t even needed to approach him about assisting with the investigation. He’d just appeared at her side, determined to help. She admired that about him.

“Of course not.” Satine said gently, “I want to figure out who is actually responsible for the cheating scandal.”

Rex leaned forward on his forearms in a way that inadvertently mimicked Cody perfectly. Were it not for the bleached hair, he could have been Cody’s twin from when he was in first year. 

“Honestly, I was afraid everyone had forgotten all about that.” He said.

“I haven’t.” She said tactly, “I found an essay template this afternoon.”

Rex’s eyes widened, “Wait, they’re still happening? Even after Anakin was supposedly caught.”

“I was surprised too.” She said, “But I feel this person deems themselves untouchable and has gotten a little… Sloppy.”

“Or, there’s a copycat running amuck.” Viz offered, “That could explain the multiple robes found from different houses.”

Satine paused and looked at him, “I… Hadn’t considered that.”

“It is possible.” Rex mused, “But it requires passage through the tunnels to work, since that’s how the answers are getting stolen, right?”

“Indeed.” Satine said and uncrinkled the piece of parchment she and Obi-Wan had found the day Anakin went missing, “But once that was discovered, professors began enchanting the answer keys to only appear with the use of their wands. Whereas before, they’d only cast security spells on their physical classrooms. So now, these answer keys are imperfect and have errors.”

“Really? I bet people don’t like that.” Rex answered. 

“Whether or not they do is not my problem,” Satine said, “But you know the tunnels well enough, correct?”

“Well,” Rex shifted, “Are you sure I’m not in trouble?”

“You’re not in trouble, Rex.” She said calmly, “I just need to know one thing: is there a tunnel that goes through Ravenclaw tower?”

Rex frowned and paused to think before shaking his head, “No, actually. Anakin said it’s the one common room we can’t access since the tunnel would have to go directly vertical. Said something about there needing to be a secret escalator? Whatever that is.”

“Well, don’t I feel safer from your mischievous pranks.” She snorted.

Rex smiled in spite of himself, “I don’t think he’d dare try and prank you, to be fair.”

“Good.” She smiled and crossed her arms and looked over at Viz, “You’re getting this, right?”

“Trying to get it in writing that Anakin Skywalker will never sneak into Ravenclaw tower?” He asked with a smirk.

“Something like that.” She crossed her arms, “Trying to prove the point that  _ no one _ can simply sneak into Ravenclaw tower.”

* * *

Late at night, if she couldn’t sleep, Satine always found the best course of action was exercising her mind until she exhausted herself. Whether or not this was a proper means of falling asleep, she couldn’t say, but it always worked for her. She felt as though her thoughts were racing too far ahead to keep up and needed an outlet for them.

So, she pulled out the cheat sheets that she’d found and compared them to one she’d pieced together months ago. The handwriting of the first could be explained as written by the copycat quill. It was generic and lacked any real personality. However, the newest addition was very calculated and familiar. It was trying incredibly hard to be neutral, which gave it identity. 

She crawled out of bed and drifted down the common room for better lighting and to avoid waking any of her peers. 

She was surprised to find Obi-Wan, who’d promised hours ago that he was going to bed and wouldn’t be burning the candle at both ends studying all night. She knew it wasn’t the truth when he’d said it, but hardly expected to find him passed out on the couch, still dressed in his uniform. 

His head was cushioned over the top of the couch, tilted slightly to the side with one cheek a bit squashed from his positioning. It was one of those moments that she desperately wished she had a camera, though nothing about the scene was funny, per say, just… Charming?

When he abruptly snuffled and muttered something incoherent, she resisted the urge to laugh. Okay, perhaps it was a  _ little _ funny. Upon closer inspection, he had a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth.

Instead of waking him, she opted to sit next to him as though intending on looping him into her spontaneous investigation. She sat pretzel-legged beside him and pulled out the newest answer key. There was something incredibly familiar about it now that she was looking at it under more scrutiny in broader lighting. 

Or was that because she was staring at it hard enough to burn a whole through the page?

The page was smudged as though someone was dragging their hand as they wrote, making it clear to Satine that the person was writing left-handed. Could it really have just been another copycat?

Then, Satine jolted up and realized, with dawning alertness, that the handwriting on the new answer key matched another critical piece of evidence: the robe.

Anakin Skywalker’s name had been written on “his” robe in a way that Obi-Wan had previously insisted was not his handwriting. It was much too neat and even. They’d saved the tag at Headmaster Yoda’s approval for future reference and she was glad they did. 

Low and behold, it was a clear match. This was the same person the entire time. True to her suspicions, the handwriting only changed because of the copycat quill. Of course, this individual wouldn’t use the quill on Anakin’s cloak, because that was likely done in a quick attempt to “helpfully” suggest his guilt. 

The displeasure in Satine’s gut settled heavy and she contemplated what this may mean. Well, it seemed clear to her that the only way to confirm her already nagging suspicions was to finally catch this cheater in the act. 

She peered her head at Obi-Wan’s wrist to catch a glimpse of his watch. She certainly couldn’t do it now. It was well past 1 in the morning and she really should have been asleep long before. Her eyes lingered briefly on his sleeping figure and a small smile crept to her face. She gently removed the textbook that lay on his lap and placed it on the floor. She resisted the sudden desire to brush the hair away from his forehead and felt her cheeks glow at the intruding thought. 

Her mind was racing and she was positive she wouldn’t be able to properly sleep, but still slouched beside him on the couch and tried to mentally craft her plan. Somewhere, in this process, she must have drifted, because when she awoke in the morning to the sounds of giggling students that passed by, she was on her side, cheek on the armrest, but with a heavy presence on her back.

She turned her head and noticed Obi-Wan’s head rested in the center of her back, an arm strewn loosely over the both of them.

She gave the passing students her best glare and tried to desperately stomp down the fluttering in her chest. It was too early for this nonsense. 

Besides, she had a cheater to catch. 

* * *

It was in potions that Satine was finally able to reconvene with Obi-Wan. Albeit, they couldn’t just simply have a chat in the middle of Professor Palpatine’s lecture on Everlasting Elixirs and the properties behind their longevity. Both were thoroughly versed on the source material thanks in part to their competitive desire to read ahead of the class, but a professor’s context was always useful.

It didn’t stop her from the childish act of passing notes.

Or more useful: vanishing text. 

If Obi-Wan appeared annoyed by her disturbance, he didn’t give any indication. Last she checked, the small smile that tugged on the corner of his mouth was more of a sign of amusement rather than the contrary.

_ “How do you feel about setting a trap for our cheater?” _ She scrawled.

The smile on his face, to the outside observer, seemed almost completely neutral and focused, as though he was purely invested in the lesson plan that the professor had detailed for the day. He didn’t even look down at the parchment as he responded.

_ “I could use a study break.” _

This was absolutely fair, considering it felt that all of their time that wasn’t delegated to prefect duties was spent burying their noses into just about every book related to their core subjects. Obi-Wan seemed set on settling for no less than straight O’s and she, herself, was hoping for a similar result. She’d always prided herself on being well-rounded after all. 

_ “It’s a date.”  _ She wrote without thinking much of it, but from the corners of her eyes did take private satisfaction in how bright his ears got.

Maybe, she’d prove some of her  _ other _ theories in the near future.

* * *

In reality, the plan she and Obi-Wan had devised was the farthest thing from a date. Not that Satine would have anything to compare it to, but she was fairly certain that dates didn’t typically involve dragging along your 11 year old mentees on evening patrol. Particularly, when one of those mentees wouldn’t stop trying to burp the alphabet the entire walk through the school.

“I almost had it that time!” Anakin chirped excitedly. “Did you hear? I got all the way to V!” 

“Oh yes, the epitome of true talent.” Vizsla muttered under his breath.

Despite the unpleasantness of that situation, she really didn’t mind considering her thoughts were busied by each intricate step of their plan. She tried her best not to seem unsettled. After all, this was far from the most pressing investigation at play. Every now and then, she’d catch Obi-Wan’s glance, which while she never wanted him to be unhappy, there was something comforting about shared reluctance in a situation such as these. 

“You’ve yet to really detail the plan.” Viz broke her thoughts by holding back to walk in tandem with Satine. He seemed slightly frustrated that Anakin followed suit. 

“Of course,” She said, “I’m sure you’re both wondering why you are here.”

“I’ve sort of learned to stop questioning this kind of thing.” Anakin said casually, “Worst case scenario has basically already happened to me.”

“Still, it will be useful for us to know what to do.” He offered, “Especially should we come in contact with the cheater.”

Pulling all of them aside, Obi-Wan placed a placating hand on both of the first year’s shoulders. His face was firm but not without warmth as he considered them patiently. She didn’t say it, but Satine couldn’t help but admire how good he was with younger children, especially for someone who never had any younger siblings.

She felt that had been somewhat of a hindrance for her in the end.

“You are both very important for this operation.” He said in a low tone, “Unsurprisingly, no cheater in their right mind would believe that Satine or myself would ever be soliciting test information.”

“Because you’re prefects!” Viz answered at the same time Anakin enthusiastically said “Because you’re big geeks!” and Obi-Wan’s mouth twitched in something that was caught between a smile and a frown.

“Whichever you prefer.” Satine drawled with a shrug, “It is much more convincing that first years like yourselves would be invested in this information.”

“Hm,” Her mentee tapped his chin doubtfully, “But I’m not sure they’d believe that  _ I _ would be doing such a thing. Seeing as you are my mentor and you’d never allow such a lapse in character.”

“And yet the school believed Anakin was capable.” Obi-Wan offered with a shrug and Anakin nodded in agreement, “Never underestimate the presumptions of the masses.” 

“Exactly,” Satine said, “Plus, having Rex and Anakin together would be a bit too obvious that the two were planning something.”

“True, we usually are.” Anakin flashed her a grin and smacked Viz on the back, making the thinner boy grimace at the rough contact, “Come on, Vizzy, we’ve got this!”

He looked at Satine as if unsure, but she nodded encouragingly, so he took that as a sign that this plan was something she’d given a lot of consideration. Besides, they wouldn’t be too far away in case anything got out of control. To prove this, Satine handed Anakin the first half of an extendable ear and took the earpiece. 

“Gross!” He said excitedly as he played with the floppy ear, “Feels real too.”

“Please don’t put it in plain sight,” Obi-Wan sighed. “It’s not the most discrete tool.”

“Thankfully they had wireless models.” Satine commented as she waved the little earbud around. It wasn’t something she had an extensive amount of experience with, but figured it wouldn’t be that different to a music player.

They hadn’t had much time to test the range of the ear, so she held the earpiece close as they walked as far as they could while also able to listen to Anakin’s idle chatter about Quidditch. The farthest they were able to traverse was a broom closet just outside of the library, which was the perfect spot.

* * *

Anakin really didn’t understand this plan. Then again, he supposed it wasn’t shocking that the prefects’ plans were “safer” in comparison to what he would have conjured up. In fact, he wasn’t entirely sure they were being told all of it. It seemed a little simple to try and use them to lure in the cheater when Vizsla had a good point. Both  _ were _ mentees to some of the most fearsome prefects in the school. And, Anakin had just been proven innocent of such a task, which the cheater likely did  _ not _ enjoy. Surely, they’d lay low, right?

Viz also didn’t seem keen that this would work. He did a better job appearing busier than Anakin did, likely because of how used to being in the library he was. He just flipped through his book and kept his eyes down.

“You’re being obvious.” He muttered, breath ghosting hotly over the pages in front of him.

Anakin rolled his eyes, “And you’re not? Nobody reads that close to the page unless they can’t see.”

“I’m far-sighted.” Viz bit back.

“Oh.” Anakin scratched the back of his neck, “Tough break there, mate.”

“I’m not your mate.” He grumbled. 

“Yeah, why is that?”

“Because you’re one of the most annoying people I’ve ever met.” Viz answered quickly, “Any other questions?”

Anakin shrugged, “Sure, why are you such a stick in the mud?”

“Some of us are here to learn.” He said. 

He shook his head and kept reading while Anakin took that as his cue to continue scanning the crowd for someone to approach them. He couldn’t help but feel a little antsy. He trusted that Obi-Wan wouldn’t put him in harm’s way and knew this was completely different from when he’d been held captive, but being bait was still a bit unsettling even on a small scale. 

Still, he wanted to figure this out too. After all, this person had been the reason he’d been suspended from the Quidditch team, which ultimately resulted in his ill-fated attempt at running away from school.

“Why are you so into solving this, anyway?” Anakin asked. “Even I’m not taking notes on who it could be.”

Realizing that they were not going to just sit in silence, he sighed and ran a hand over his blond hair, which was shaved on the sides and had a slight curled swoop at the front. It looked significantly more manicured than it had at the beginning of the year, which Anakin guessed had to do with Viz’s rise in popularity. 

“Maybe because I exercise critical thinking more than you do?” 

“Or because I’ve been busy almost being killed.” Anakin fired back.

The other boy relented at that, “I’m sorry that happened to you.”

“Oh, so you don’t totally hate me.” He leaned forward.

“Not enough to see you dead.” Viz said plainly, “Hating you would be caring a bit too much than what it’s worth.”

“I can’t believe I tried being friends with you.” Anakin huffed and leaned back, feeling as though he’d really gotten him for a moment,

“You weren’t trying to be my friend!” He snapped, “You were using me, because I’m smart. You had no interest in me until I could help you.”

That wounded Anakin, because well, it had been true. He hadn’t realized it then, but he really didn’t think to invite Vizsla along until he’d thought up his plan to possibly explore the tunnels. He just didn’t expect to be seen so quickly.

“I’m sorry.” He said genuinely.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Viz said.

“I don’t think they’re going to show.” Anakin said with a sigh, “Which means all this waiting is going to be for nothing.”

He fixed Anakin with an exasperated stare, “We’ve been here for 10 minutes.”

Anakin just wasn’t sure when enough was enough. That was, of course, until none other than Sebulba came stalking over and he didn’t look pleased.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Satine sat shoulder-to-shoulder in the broom closet, listening to their mentees bicker back and forth periodically. Only one earpiece came with the set, so she had no choice but to hold it closely between them. If she made any sudden movements at the same time he did, it could create a very awkward situation.

“I had no idea Vizsla felt so strongly against Anakin.” Satine whispered.

“Me neither.” Obi-Wan said, “Perhaps he was trying to be a good sport for you.”

“Maybe.” She said, but it still disappointed her that their mentees didn’t get along. Kids could obviously befriend whoever they so pleased, but it was tough to ignore the undercurrent of disdain in either boys’ voice. It felt a bit like two best friends whose kids grew up and disliked each other.

“You really think this will work?” He asked in a hushed tone that brushed against her ear.

Truthfully, she didn’t know, and moreover, had the nagging feeling that it wasn’t going to go well if it did. 

“Are you doubting my capabilities of drawing a plan?” She deflected easily, but even without being able to see the hard lines of his scowl that she’d memorized perfectly, she knew it was still there.

“Of course not, but we are weighing a lot on the boys.” He said.

“I know,” She said a bit too harshly and sighed, “Hopefully, they prove themselves capable.”

“Doesn’t change that it’s a bit dull from this position.” He muttered and she elbowed him in the ribs.

“Hey!”

“If you don’t hush up, we’re going to be caught.” She hissed.

Admittedly, it was quite boring sitting in the dark for a while. She knew either of them could use their wands to light up the room, but didn’t want anyone to notice they were just sitting in the closet. They’d caught two excitable sixth years playing tonsil hockey; both of which seemed intent on scoring a goal by coming into the closet themselves. Quickly, Satine turned down the volume of the extendable ear. 

Upon seeing the two prefects sitting on the floor, the girl scowled.

“This closet’s taken.” She grumbled.

Satine felt Obi-Wan shift away from her a bit uncomfortably, but the glow of sunlight from behind them showed that his face was stern. She hoped she looked as calm at the offhand comment.

The boy looked much more uneasy, seeing as he knew they were prefects and not just two lovebirds trying to escape for a quick snog. 

“Uh, Obi-Wan, Satine…” He winced.

“Dengar. Aurra Sing.” Satine frowned, unimpressed.

“And what of it?” The Palliduvan girl bristled at the disrespect from a younger student, still not realizing that she was leering down at someone with the power to get them into trouble. Even with minimal lighting, the girl’s skin was the color of bones and her eyes sharp as glass. Her hair was piled on the top of her head, giving the impression that she had no hair on the remainder of her scalp. Dengar, always wrapped in a white turban, while usually characterized as a randy brute, seemed to recognize that this would not end well for them should they continue.

“Detention, maybe.” Obi-Wan offered evenly while gesturing to his and Satine’s prefect buttons.

“Yeah, that’s not going to work for me.” Dengar said.

“And what are you going to do about it?” Aurra asked in a low voice that was surely meant to be seductive. Seeing as she looked more like a praying mantis going in for the kill, Satine didn’t see how. The Slytherin reminded her of Ventress, actually.

“Nothing.” He shrugged, “No broad is worth a howler from mum.” 

Aurra rolled her eyes and pushed the shorter man back with a long pointed finger that looked meant to jab right through him.

“You’re a damn scrub, Dengar.” She shoved him the rest of the way back and disappeared into the hall. He didn’t seem to care enough to chase after her and gave Obi-Wan and Satine a lazy smile.

“Have fun, kids.” He shrugged and the Hufflepuff walked in the opposite direction, likely to find an easier conquest.

After the door was closed and they were entrenched in darkness once again, Obi-Wan found the words to speak.

“Well, that was awkward.” He said.

She flared, “How do you figure? We weren’t the ones trying to play hanky panky in the closet!”

“I didn’t- Not about- I- ugh.” He scowled, “I just meant it’s never comfortable walking in on couples, especially when they’re older.”

“Oh.” She eased back, “To be fair, they sort of walked in on themselves.”

“You know what I mean,” He snorted, “I’m sure we’ll get an earful later.”

“The ear!” She gasped and hastily fumbled to turn up the volume again.

On the other end, all that could be heard was rumpled static, which at first made her wonder if they’d somehow gotten crosswired with another set. However, when she listened more intently, it was clear that Anakin’s high-pitched and desperate voice yelped in the background.

_ “Stop it, Sebulba!” _

* * *

Logically, it made sense that it was Sebulba, at least to Anakin. He’d never had anything but trouble with the Dug since he arrived at Hogwarts. To be frank, Anakin had also retaliated with his own brand of trouble in response, but that was only because fair was fair. He was a slimy little weasel, who was quite smug when Anakin had been originally punished as the leader of the cheating ring.

But when Sebulba came around the corner with fire in his beady little eyes and a snarl on his long brown snout, which exposed razor sharp teeth, he didn’t go for Anakin. With a swift movement only capable of someone whose feet also could operate as arms, Sebulba snatched Pre Vizsla by the shirt and tossed him across the room into the bookshelf, sending books everywhere.

Despite their previous bickering, Anakin decided immediately that his dislike for Sebulba vastly outweighed any quarrel with Viz. So, he leapt to his feet and jumped between them.

“Move it,  _ Skytalker _ .” He shoved him aside, which knocked Anakin to the ground. 

“Stop it, Sebulba!” He cried, “It’s me you want, not him.”

He didn’t dignify that with a response and went right back for Vizsla, who was still very flustered from being flung as though he were weightless. He came to when a clawed hand grasped him from the front of the shirt again and held him so they were nose to nose. Fear filled in the young Ravenclaw’s eyes as he took in Sebulba’s seething anger from up close. 

“You promised results!” He tightened his grip a little more. “And you failed.”

“Well,” Vizsla swallowed heavily, “Technically,  _ we _ failed.”

“What?” Anakin interjected.

“Shut-up.” He spat at him and Viz winced and blinked a few times to try and get the salty goop out of his eye.

“I’m sorry!” He insisted. “I didn’t have access to the keys after you requested a-”

“-Sorry doesn’t fix the fact that I might have to repeat Charms over the summer!” Sebulba growled. “You will pay.” 

He pressed him against the bookshelf and held him there for a moment, “With interest.”

“Wait a minute,” Anakin’s eyes widened as he looked at Sebulba with shock, “You’re not the cheater?”

“You told him  _ I _ was cheating?” Sebulba hissed with venom in his voice. “That’s a mistake you will not forget. I broke your arm once. I’ll just have to break something else.”

“No! Of course not! It was me! It was  _ all _ me!” Viz whimpered. 

“Viz!” Anakin’s jaw dropped, “How could you?”

“Tell him,  _ Piss _ la. Tell him all about your little schemes and all the money you were supposed to make me.”

“I think we’ve heard enough, thank you, Sebulba.” Came the calm and clipped tone of Obi-Wan Kenobi, who when Anakin whirled around, had his wand outstretched and pointed directly at Sebulba with purpose. Satine stood beside him, steel in her eyes as she kept her focus on the Dug and didn’t dare glance at her mentee. Both seemed to be catching their breaths as though they were just running.”

Still, Sebulba’s poisonous rage didn’t deplete and he kept his hold on the first year Ravenclaw without so much as looking back at them.

“I’d hardly call this worth the trouble, Sebulba.” Obi-Wan said sternly. “Put him down.”

“Yeah, you were probably going to fail anyway, right?” Anakin tried, which earned him a glare of his own.

“Stop helping, Anakin.” Obi-Wan sighed, but never lowered his wand.

Finally, as if weighing the true consequences of killing a student in front of two prefects, Sebulba finally relented and carefully dropped Pre Vizsla to his feet and took a few careful steps backwards to separate himself from the issue.

“As promised, you will receive immunity for purchasing a test key.” Obi-Wan said, “Though I cannot overlook the way you manhandled the boy.” 

“I got into character.” He barked.

“Anger management counseling. And detention.” He said stiffly, “For the rest of term.”

Anakin was once again very happy he no longer had detention any longer. That being said, the reminder of  _ why _ he had detention originally sparked him as he twisted around to look at the shaken Viz, who simultaneously looked as though he was about to be sick or bite someone’s head off. Anakin was a bit too close for comfort for either reaction, but it didn’t stop his own brand of anger.

“You framed me!” He shouted, not caring they were in a library and drawing attention. Neither prefect stopped him either. 

“You were an easy target.” He snapped and gone was any show of remorse or quiet concern that he put on for the grownups. “I should have gotten away with it.”

“But you didn’t.” Satine’s voice startled Anakin, namely because of the uncompromising nature at which her entire demeanor seemed set on piercing straight through Vizsla. There was hurt there, yes, but most prominently was fury and disappointment through her ice blue eyes. He did notice that she didn’t seem surprised.

Viz, however, was surprised, “You set me up.” 

“You got greedy.” She said as she stalked forward, chin held high and seeming inexplicably tall with confidence and disapproval. “Not to mention careless.”

He knew Satine was a stickler for the rules, but if Anakin didn’t know better, it sounded like she was more upset by how Vizsla had fallen into her trap vs. the actual deed that had been done. She hadn’t yet looked towards Anakin, but he really didn’t want her to in this state of mood.

“Careful enough to fool you into believing I was some dull and quiet pacifist with no ambition or ability to take care of myself!” He fired, but it was futile, because he looked like he was at risk of being sucked up by Satine’s orbit of acrimony.

“You’re right.” She said plainly and for a moment, didn’t blink, “However, the truth  _ always _ manages a way to come out and expose deceivers. Even if it does take a minute.”

Uncomfortable with being seen so thoroughly, he shifted, “What gave it away?”

Obi-Wan stepped beside Satine, “What? Taking notes for next time?”

“Had you quit after the copycat quill was confiscated, you might have gotten away with it.” She offered, “However, that didn’t change the crucial mistake you made early on.”

“And what’s that?” He asked with crossed arms.

“The robe.” Obi-Wan finished with knowing eyes that weren’t as fiery as Satine’s at the moment. “The handwriting on the robe was different.”

“And it wasn’t mine!” Anakin said proudly, “Mine is… What did you say about it, Obi-Wan?”

“Barely legible.” He offered.

“Exactly!” He bragged.

Vizsla rolled his eyes and Satine continued, “Not to mention the detail that both Slytherin and Gryffindor robes were found in the secret tunnel system.”

“Meaning it would need to be someone not in those houses.” Obi-Wan said. “How did you gain access to the tunnels in the first place if not by Anakin?”

Anakin’s eyes widened and snapped his fingers before Viz could come up with a retort, “You were the one who stole the map from me on Halloween! I  _ knew _ I dropped it when I fell through the trap door.”

“There’s no tunnel leading to Ravenclaw tower.” Satine said firmly and finally looked to Anakin for confirmation.

“No, there isn’t.” He said, “Which is a shame, because I really had a good idea for a pra- And this is not the time.”

If Satine was frustrated by that comment, she didn’t give any indication of it. Obi-Wan seemed a bit withered by it, but still didn’t say much, both prefects only had time to admonish one first year at the moment. 

“So, when the piece of a test key was found on the floor of the tower, that meant the individual at question would have to be in Ravenclaw.”

“Or the person who purchased it was a Ravenclaw.” He argued boldly, but Anakin could see it was clearly a front.

“Maybe so.” She said stiffly, “But that does not change the fact that you broke your right arm not long ago and were unable to write with it. I remember I was impressed at how easily you took up writing with your left hand. However, you’d been practicing for quite some time, evidently.”

She held up two papers. One was a copy of homework that clearly belonged to Viz and the other was a wrinkled answer key. There were some differences that were made purposefully for stylistic choices and to throw someone off, but upon closer look, there were obvious similarities that could not be avoided.

“I analyze ancient handwriting in my spare time.” Obi-Wan said with a casual shrug. “And there are no doubts that this was written with your hand.”

“And,” Satine added tactly, as though that were not enough, “Had you not placed the robe in the tunnel near Gryffindor common room, you never would have known of it.”

Viz paled at that and said nothing, only staring at his mentor with a confusing combination of indignation mixed with the draining sensation of being caught. Anakin knew it well, but it was nice for his own integrity to gain a boost at this moment.

“It is with great disappointment that I say that Pre Vizsla, we’ve no choice but to escort you straight to the Headmaster’s office.”

“Satine!” He gritted, “I-”

“-As Obi-Wan said earlier, I’ve heard enough.” She snapped and looked away from him, turning on her heels to lead the way.

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a slight nod after stopping Vizsla from following. “I think you owe someone an apology.”

The boy looked set on puking at the thought, but after a sharper look from Ravenclaw’s fifth year prefect boy, he sighed and turned.

“I’m sorry.” He muttered before moving around Obi-Wan to follow Satine.

“Oh, don’t mention it, you cheating little snake.” He said with the wave of a hand. “But you might want to get rid of that goofy haircut.”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan shook his head, a smile playing at his lips even though he was trying to relay disapproval at such a comment, “I’m also sorry.”

“It’s okay.” He grinned, relieved that finally, it was over. 

* * *

“We really must stop meeting like this.” Cody quipped as he slipped next to Satine. Before she could answer, Obi-Wan appeared on the other side of her. They leaned their forearms on the wet stone railing in front of them, allowing each to extend forward to enjoy the view the clock tower allotted.

“If I wanted to be found, I would have elected to hide in the astronomy tower again.” She replied without sparing either of them a glance.

“Funny, because I’m certain there isn’t a spot in this castle we wouldn’t look.” Obi-Wan said and slipped his own robe onto her shoulders, reminding her with the warmth of the gesture that she’d been standing near the chilled rain for quite some time.

“The girl’s bathroom.” She still countered after a moment’s thought.

“Okay, fine, but should you ever become moody enough to hide there, we’ll simply send Aayla and Stass in after you.” Cody said and placed a placating hand on her shoulder, “You know how this works. We talk, you feel better, friends stuff!”

She rolled her eyes, “I don’t think I deserve that this time.”

Obi-Wan frowned, “Why not?”

“Because I’ve been a bloody fool all year!” She boiled over as she looked at him and his eternally kind and understanding eyes that currently matched the ambiguous gray sky, “I was too busy on my high horse to take notice of what was going on right in front of me. I mean, of  _ course _ Vizsla is behind it all! He was able to operate perfectly with a daft know-it-all such as myself as his mentor.”

“You are anything  _ but _ daft.” Cody shook his head, “The kid played all of us, Satine.”

“But he shouldn’t have been able to play me.” She asserted. “I should have known.”

“And how would you have?” Obi-Wan asked.

“You said something months ago!” She shrieked.

“Sure, but that was merely a shot in the dark!” He said. “I wasn’t being serious. I was just upset you were accusing Anakin. I had no real idea of Vizsla’s involvement.”

“Thank you for reminding me!” She said sardonically, “Because that is quite possibly number one on my list of foolishness and cruelty.”

“No, number one is the way you’re beating yourself up.” Cody said with a nudge, “You Ravenclaws are so intense. Aren’t you ever allowed to make a mistake and move on?”

“Maybe when that mistake didn’t lead to Anakin running away and almost getting himself killed!” She cried, almost pleading with her two best friends to just agree with her on this. She was wrong and she deserved to wallow in it.

“When that happened, you assured me that it wasn’t my fault, that  _ I _ couldn’t have known about the culprit.” Obi-Wan said severely, now placing two hands on her shoulders to steady her and force her to focus on him, “Surely, you can heed to your own words.”

She deflated at that, “That’s different.”

“How so?” Cody asked.

“It just… Is.” She sighed and shrugged, “I just feel so stupid.”

“We’re all a little stupid some- ow!” He complained as Obi-Wan gave him a swift smack on the arm and a glare to match. 

“You were too close to the issue.” Obi-Wan said kindly as he turned back to her, “And in the end, you were the one to set things right. That’s got to count for something.”

She swallowed, “Yes, well, I still probably deserve the failing grade that will come my way for this failed mentorship.”

“It’s extra credit, Satine.” Obi-Wan said.

“And it’s still an edge.” She pointed out, “One that someone like myself could have needed.”

Even though both boys looked at her like she was mad, they didn’t understand and she didn’t expect them too. Purebloods, even the best of them, did not and would not grasp the biases that stretched against muggle-borns even nowadays. She was too exhausted to explain the intricacies and frankly, she didn’t deserve the edge.

“Nothing of what Vizsla has done is a reflection of you.” Obi-Wan insisted instead of questioning her, “He made his own choices in spite of everything you taught him, not because of them.”

“Really? Because I’m not the best with younger children.” She said, “I mean, just look at my sister.”

“Eh, that doesn’t count.” Cody said with the wave of a hand, “You’ve seen my little brothers.”

“They’re good boys.” She said.

“Yeah and no thanks to our oldest brother, Boba.” He said with a huff and the roll of his eyes, “I’ve always been on the nature as opposed to nurture side of the argument.”

Satine wasn’t so sure how much of that she believed. Sure, Vizsla and Bo were very different people, but if Satine had been better, the results would have been different, right?

“It was out of your control, Satine.” Obi-Wan said gently, reeling her back into the real world with his kind voice. “No one in their right mind would fault you for that.”

“Yeah, if Headmaster Yoda tries to dock you in any way for the little creep, he’s going to have to go through me.” Cody added and slung an arm around her shoulders. “Besides, I didn’t even  _ know _ I could get extra credit for helping my own brother.”

“Should he pass yours and his finals, and yes, you just might.” 

“Well, ask Vizsla how he managed the OWLS answers and we’ll talk.” Cody said.

She sighed, “His parents are high-ranking politicians. While a muggle-born, they already had magical connections. You might want to talk to them, if they even let him see the light of day ever again.”

“Wizards would never consider that muggles were essentially helping him cheat.” Obi-Wan said.

“Wizards don’t even know how to use a phone, so yeah, I’d say it’s not difficult for him to figure out a way to hack himself into the system.”

“Phone?” Cody and Obi-Wan asked dumbfounded at the same time.

She snorted and rolled her eyes, “Nevermind.”

“I think that was a laugh, Kenobi.” Cody nudged Obi-Wan, who also shared his wry grin.

“Yes, I think that was.” He said. “Perhaps, we are getting to her after all.”

“And we didn’t even have to bust into the girl’s room to do it!”

“You two are idiots!” She laughed fully this time, but looked at them both with a warmth that fought off the storm that lingered in the distance, “But… You’re my idiots.”

“We wouldn’t want to be anyone else’s, my dear.” Obi-Wan said coyly.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood patiently as the spiral staircase formed to lead him to Yoda’s office. He was here to make a decision and although the person he was at any point earlier in his life would have been nervous he really only felt calm. He was assured in this being the right decision, it was something he was doing for himself, which was an odd concept as he so often was trying to live up to a bigger picture he could never fully see.

He climbed the staircase.

Each step only made him more determined for the next, winding his way up into the Headmaster’s office. Yoda wasn’t yet in the room and Obi-Wan watched the portraits of the former headmasters blink awake and watch him with curiosity. He regarded them with a nod as he instead made his way further into the room to inspect a curious set of magical instruments shelved on the far wall. He was often called a know-it-all, but really there was always so much he found he didn’t know. Thinking about all he could learn in the future gave him more of a thrill than even racing through the castle halls in pursuit of the Zillo Beast.

“Come to see me, have you?” The headmaster’s voice had him turning back around. Yoda slowly descended the stairs from what Obi-Wan could only assume was his private quarters.

“Yes, Headmaster,” Obi-Wan took a seat in one of the chairs across from the rather tall and intimidating one that Yoda made his way towards.

“About you, this is, for once,” Obi-Wan blinked, he hadn’t expected the headmaster as one to joke around much, but Yoda chuckled as he settled himself in his chair, “Yes. Noticed your selflessness, I have. On your shoulders an imaginary weight, there is,” Obi-Wan opened his mouth to dispute such a notion, but Yoda smacked his cane on the desk, “Careful. A wrong answer, you don’t want to give.”

“Well,” Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what to say, but luckily he didn’t seem to need too.

“A request, you have?” Yoda prompted, pulling out a yellowed stack of parchments.

“I-” And this was the moment, suddenly he felt unable to say it. He was sure, this is what he wanted. The constant feeling of a looming presence hovering above his life gave him pause. If he did this he’d surely face more obstacles.

He thought back through the year, truly one filled with all sorts of trials. He’d helped take down a monstrous creature, he’d help catch a common criminal, and he’d been able to keep his mentor alive despite how much the boy got into all sorts of dire straits. He’d been able to find Anakin, when many had not.

“I’d like to make a few changes to my upcoming schedule,” He found himself saying, voice filled with determination. Yes, he certainly  _ could  _ deal with a few more obstacles, “I’ve decided to become an Auror.”


	10. Year 1: May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again reunited with his friends, Anakin lays a trap for the mysterious phantom that had been plaguing him all year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going DOWN, ladies and gents.

“Professor?” Anakin tentatively pushed the door open, he’d been in Professor Palaptine’s office a handful of times this year, but it was still a little unsettling to see jars of eyes and toes dotted around the room.

“Anakin, my child,” Palaptine smiled turning from where he was browsing the spines of old texts in the corner of the room, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Well,” Suddenly he wondered if this had been a good idea after all, but his professor was still smiling at him, waiting for an answer so Anakin just walked further into the room letting the door fall behind him, “I guess I wanted to say thanks, for saving me from Win- the kidnapper,” He figured it was always best to start with a heavy dose of flattery, “I bet you could have won,” Palpatine sat down behind his desk gingerly, likely he was still feeling a twinge or two of pain.

“I believe you’ve already thanked me, my boy,” He smiled and waved towards the ornate chair across from him. Anakin scrambled to do as he was asked and he was rewarded with a soft chuckle, “I appreciate such kind words, but you should never underestimate your adversaries,” He seemed to speak from experience, but it was hard for Anakin to imagine such a sweet professor ever having too many opponents, “Now, I believe you’ve really come for another map,” Anakin’s eyes widened and he leaned forwards on his chair.

“How did you know?” He gasped and then rather excitedly continued, “Do you have another?”

“I’m afraid not,”Anakin felt himself frown, perhaps he’d permanently lost the most important item he’d ever been given, besides his wand of course.

“Great, and I doubt the Headmaster’s keen on returning it,” Anakin grumbled.

“Never fear,” Palpatine just reached towards the drawer on his desk, “There’s no real loss, perhaps combining our efforts, we can make a new one,” Anakin leaned forward curiously as Palpatine spread out a piece of parchment on his desk. It was blank which was disappointing, but Palpatine just pulled his wand out and tapped gently in the center.

“If you know how to make them, why not make more,” Anakin looked up curiously, “You could sell them and make money,” Palpatine only smiled and shook his head.

“It’s dangerous for everyone to have such knowledge of the castle,” He explained, “Plus, nothing truly comes without cost, you must learn this,” And Palpatine tapped his wand to the side of his head pulling out a strand of silver, a memory or a thought perhaps and dropped it onto the page, it seemed to dissolve into the very paper and it formed shimmery silver lines for the castle walls.

“Woah!” Anakin picked it up and turned it every which way, “It’s an exact match, besides the color! But, where’s the people? We should be there,” He set the map back down and pointed at Palpatine’s office.

“As I said, my boy,” Palpatine just smoothed the map back out and smiled at the boy, “Nothing comes without a little sacrifice. I sacrificed a memory of walking through the castle halls,” Anakin frowned, he didn’t know he was asking his professor to give something like a memory up for him and then it dawned on him what likely Palpatine was insinuating.

“I have to give up a memory?” Anakin hesitated, “What if it’s something I want to remember?” It would likely have to be from his year at Hogwarts since the map was inherently part of the school, and despite the transgressions that befell him, he didn’t exactly want to forget anything.

“Correct, you’re a very bright boy,” Palpatine nodded towards the paper, “Don’t fret, it’s easiest to pick a simple memory, something you needn’t miss. Something unmemorable will do as long as it holds impressions of your fellow students and professors,” Anakin considered his options. His first thought was a Quidditch match, but he quite liked those and didn’t really want to forget about them, but one of his classes seemed too small.

“What about a dinner in the great hall,” Anakin asked and Palpatine nodded.

“That would be a wonderful choice Anakin,” He picked up his wand and Anakin did the same, “Just think about the memory you chose very hard and channel its energy towards the tip of your wand,” Anakin moved to copy Palpatine’s pose, “And say, memoria recepta!”

“Memoria Recepta!” Anakin called, slowly he drew his wand away from his head, a silver string following his movement. It was an odd feeling to remove a memory, it reminded him of peeling the glue off his fingers in school only to feel such a thing in the mind was entirely different. He admired it in the air, following his wand like a magnet, it was beautiful as he felt a person's memories should be.

Finally, he let it fall from the tip of his wand. It hit the parchment and feathered out. As the silver thought dissolved impressions of people began to pop up around the map. He looked and sure enough he and Palpatine had appeared in the office just as they should.

“Excellent, my child!” Palpatine praised him, he tapped his wand to the map, “Mischief Managed,” It faded back just as the original had, “Now see to it that you don’t lose it again, I may have plenty of memories to spare at my age, but you don’t have quite as many,” Anakin laughed gleefully, taking the parchment from Palpatine’s outstretched hand.

“Don’t worry I’d really rather not lose this again!”

* * *

Cody burst through the Great Hall doors with the glowing enthusiasm that only held one true reasoning. Usually, his two best friends were quick on the uptake to his excitement, but when he shoved himself between Breha and Bail to position himself across from them, neither seemed to even notice.

“Good morning, Cody.” Despite her greeting, Satine had the disposition that it was anything  _ but _ good. 

Deciding to lean towards the air of cheerfulness, Cody beamed, “That, it is, Satine. That it is.”

“What’s got you so peppy?” Kenobi yawned, though regardless of the bags under his eyes and the slouch in his posture, Cody could tell he was at least trying to take the bait.

“Isn’t it obvious?” He pointed at the jersey he donned every post-Quidditch Sunday. 

Both sets of blue eyes scrutinized him and then the jersey a couple of times before Satine’s eyes widened suddenly and Kenobi dropped his fork, “Oh no.”

Now, it was Cody’s turn to be shocked, “Don’t tell me you missed it?”

Seriously, leave it to him to find the two people in all of Hogwarts that didn’t care much for Quidditch. Had he turned to any other student in the castle, he’d receive the shared hype that he so passionately felt.

“We were up studying all night!” Kenobi hastily explained, “Truthfully, I don’t even think we left the library until Qui-Gon quite literally sought us out and sent us to bed.”

“We’ve really gotten behind with the pending investigations and increased patrols.” She added, “I’m not even sure how we missed it.”

“Me neither.” Kenobi sagged a bit and fixed him with a sullen stare, “I’m sorry, mate.”

“I feel awful.” Satine rubbed her tired eyes and then frowned, “Some friends we are.”

Cody frowned and tilted his head at the two before it dawned on him and he barked out a laugh, “You know it was Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff, right?”

Just as they had before, the two prefects had to double-take for a second; this time taking in the vibrancy of the entire great hall before slouching forward in shared relief.

“Oh, thank God.” Satine breathed and then flared at Cody, “Why, pray tell, didn’t you start with that? I thought we missed a match that matter-“

She winced as she finally caught Breha and Bail’s sharp stares.

“Mattered to Gryffindor.” She quickly amended and avoided their gazes as she turned back to Cody, “Who won?

“First of all,  _ all _ Quidditch matters to Gryffindor. Because had Slytherin not pulled back in a surprise upset, they’d be a laughing stock.”

Breha, who was easily Hufflepuff’s one and only star player, grunted something under her breath about cheating Slytherin and Cody gave her a sympathetic look.

“Hey, don’t think I missed that killer head block you made. Not sure how that didn’t knock your lights out completely, but if not for you it would have been a bloodbath.”

That seemed to placate the Hufflepuff even if only slightly and she played with her French toast on her plate, “Honestly, knowing Ventress, that was probably her intent.”

“Slytherin is playing meaner than usual this year.” Kenobi agreed and Satine seemed to stiffen at that.

“Which will make their defeat for the cup all the sweeter.” Cody clenched his fist triumphantly, “Now that we’ve got Anakin back, there’s no stopping us against you nerds.”

Kenobi nodded,”I’m sure Anakin will appreciate the distraction from recent events.”

“And you two will too!” He encouraged and stuffed some eggs into his mouth, “Which is why I’m going to break down the entire match for you. Play by play.”

“I think I’ll sit this one out.” Breha said as she pushed to her feet, “As much as I’d love to relive such an upset, I have patrol. There’s always next year, I suppose.”

Bail smiled and nodded at them before dutifully following his girlfriend.

“It’s amazing we have other friends.” Satine commented with a smirk, “We are quite insufferable.”

Cody shrugged, “If they can’t take the heat, they better stay out of the kitchen. Anyway, let’s first start with how lop-sided Hufflepuff’s lineup is…”

* * *

The Ravenclaw table was louder than usual and Satine tried to turn away from them so she could continue reading out of the massive tome she’d dragged down from the library. So much of the year was being spent on misadventures and uncovering crime and she felt that if she wasted even a single moment outside of school work or prefect business, she was going to fall behind in her studies. O.W.L.s were just a month away and she was determined to pass with the highest grades possible. She may not be competitive on a level that Cody was, but there was always something so satisfying about seeing how she measured up at the end of the year.

“Satine!” Aayla Secura sat down with a thump in Ben’s usual spot, which did give her enough of an excuse to let her eyes stray from the text if only for a moment, “Come on, it’s a Quidditch day! You can study after the game,” She gave a half hearted attempt to tug the book away from her, but it was weighty enough that it hardly budged.

“Oh right,” Satine gazed around the room, noticing the Ravenclaw team wearing their Quidditch jumpers discussing tactics in whispers and the Gryffindor team egging on the Fett twins as they tried to see how many pieces of bacon they could fit in their mouths at once.

“Don’t tell me you forgot, Kenobi’s been glum all week,” She joked as she pointed to where he stuck out like a sore thumb, one spec of blue in the sea of Gryffindor red. Aayla frowned, “He better be over there gathering intel and not spilling our secrets.”

“I really doubt he’s over there for either,” Stass squeezed in between Aayla and Satine. She scrunched her nose up at the book in front of her, “What even is this? Is this written in Latin?”

“No,” Satine rolled her eyes, “It’s just old,” She turned to look at Ben, he was sitting a few seats away from Anakin, likely not trying to crowd him, but he definitely looked concerned. She wanted to chalk it up to the fact that Anakin had only recently been let out of counseling, but as if he could feel her eyes on him, he looked at her with a sort of concerned, questioning look.

“Oooh! He caught you staring!” Aayla cackled.

“He’s coming over,” Stass stood, pulling Aayla up with her, “Guess we’ll leave you two,  _ alone _ .”

“No need for your dramatics,” Satine rolled her eyes and didn’t mention that she often felt like they were alone when they locked eyes.

Satine stood and met him halfway between the house tables, before turning and walking with him out of the great hall. If something was bothering him this severely, she’d rather like to speak to him without the audience of the entire student body. Though in the hallway was a similarly concerned looking Qui-Gon Jinn and Satine pulled gently on Ben’s arm to slow him to a stop.

“I’m missing something here, what is it?” She looked between the two of them.

“Well, Anakin could be in danger,” Ben pointed out.

“Is in constant danger,” Qui-Gon amended.

“You don’t think the suspect would be brave enough to try something at the match, do you?” Satine caught on quickly, “They’d be outed rather quickly.”

“He likely didn’t think that his kidnapping plot would be uncovered,” Ben countered, “I’m worried he’ll be desperate enough to try.”

“So what do you need me to do?” Satine asked, “I assume Qui-Gon will be watching Professor Windu from close quarters?” Qui-Gon nodded, but didn’t get a chance to speak on the matter.

“If you helped Qui-Gon keep an eye on things I’d really appreciate it,” Ben looked at her with grateful eyes and she had to nod to break through the trance they put her under.

“Of course, as long as you pay enough attention to not fall out of the sky again,” She chastised and he looked offended, but Qui-Gon laughed.

“Well my students,” He pushed them gently moving their little group outside, “I suppose Satine and I should go select our good vantage points.”

* * *

Obi-Wan was already pushing his way past his teammates the moment he saw Anakin peer into their locker room with nervous eyes. Even if he hadn’t almost expected something like this, he was getting used to spotting Anakin’s messy hair from halfway across the school.

“We’re still having a meeting here!” Was called after him, but frankly he couldn’t bring himself to care about such trivial matters like Quidditch. If Cody was going to steamroll them, then it would happen, as it had many times before.

“Anakin, what is it?” He whispered frantically the moment he was out from under the soundproof charm, “Did something happen?”

“You don’t have to treat me like a child!” Anakin complained, though it was hard not to when Anakin was yet to be close to any sort of growth spurt, “I just. What happens if he tries to attack me? He could enchant my broom like Krell did to you, or get a bludger to follow me around, or do that chain magic and drag me off my broom-” Obi-Wan put both his hands up.

“Anakin, calm down,” Though it was hypocritical given how Obi-Wan hadn’t stopped having the same concerns the whole morning, “We’ve got Satine and Qui-Gon in the stands keeping an eye out, if Windu so much as moves Qui-Gon will be there. As for the field, I’ll be up there and if I see something go wrong… well, you’re more important to me than the match, alright?” Anakin nodded, but still didn’t look very convinced, still Obi-Wan started to walk him back to the Gryffindor locker room.

“I don’t even want to play,” It was said so quietly Obi-Wan was sure it wasn’t meant for him to hear.

“If you’re really that concerned, I can talk to Cody,” Obi-Wan suggested, but Anakin shook his head. He wasn’t sure then what else he could do to fix the problem. Anakin just brushed through the entrance to the Gryffindor locker room without another word. Obi-Wan hesitated a moment, before sticking his own head inside.

It was practically the same as the Ravenclaw team’s except rather obviously the color. Cody was giving more of a pep talk than a tactics meeting, but stopped near instantly when he realized he was being watched.

“Oi! Coming to spy Kenobi?” Cody spun on him faster than he’d expected, but rather than indulging his friend’s competitive spirit he fixed Cody with his firmest glare.

“A word, Captain Quidditch?” He swept a hand towards the field and Cody eyed him with a rather ridiculous amount of scrutiny before nodding to Caleb Dume to take over, “Was that show really necessary?” Obi-Wan complained as they walked a little ways away for some better privacy.

“Had to let my team know I’m not trying to swap secrets with the enemy,” Cody pointed out with a grin, “Which I’m not if that’s what you’re here for,” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

“Cody, I’ve been one of your best friends since first year, they’re aware,” He reminded him, “I’m here about Anakin,” Cody’s easy smile fell into a troubled frown.

“Is everything ok?” He asked and Obi-Wan gave a hesitant shrug.

“He’s afraid somethings going to happen at the match,” He explained, “I’ve got Qui-Gon and Satine planted in the stands-”

“So  _ you  _ think somethings going to happen?” Cody looked more concerned at the thought.

“I’d rather be prepared,” Obi-Wan sighed, “I’m going to try to keep an eye on Anakin from my end of the field. I know you’ve got a lot on your plate as captain-”

“I’ll have none of that,” Cody interrupted, “A good captain- no, a good teammate looks out for his mates. I’ll keep an eye out,” Though Obi-Wan wanted to thank him for it, he knew Cody wasn’t much for such things.

“Go easy on him,” He said instead, before moving to head back towards the Ravenclaw section, “And good luck.”

“You’re the one who’ll need the luck, Kenobi!”

* * *

Anakin was flinching at everything. Had he not been high up in the air it would have been less of a problem, but at this rate he was going to be the cause of his own fall rather than anything Windu might try. He’d missed nearly every shot he’d taken and he half expected that Cody would have taken him out of the game already, but his captain only glanced at him occasionally and focused on calling things out to his fellow chasers.

He was determined at the very least to make some sort of redeeming shot, though he was sure Cody wouldn’t kick him off the team for this, even if just as a favor to Obi-Wan. He scanned the field and looked for an opening. The chasers were fighting for the Quaffle in the middle of the field, which meant targeting his mentor was out of the question, and he really couldn’t get a clear shot on the enemy team. Ravenclaw’s seeker was hovering a little too close to the Gryffindor hoops for Anakin’s liking. In fact, he seemed to be drifting to the left steadily. Anakin frowned, he wasn’t an expert on seekers, but it seemed like a weird position for them to be in. If they weren’t very lucky they could even get pelted with the quaffle or accidentally cause a foul.

Then he saw the glimmer of gold, about 2 feet away from the Ravenclaw seeker and Anakin realized what was going on. Frantically, he turned to look for a bludger, but panicked as one was already pelting straight towards him. He hit it hard, eyes closed, and flinched at the sound of sudden cheering.

He slowly opened his eyes. Blue and Silver confetti was raining down on the field. The Ravenclaw seeker was holding up the golden snitch with pride and the rest of the Ravenclaws were cheering with a feriosity. Anakin felt guilt well up inside, he couldn’t even look at the rest of his team, just descended from the air like a bullet.

They may have lost, and it was a rather sour defeat, but Anakin was ready more than ever to catch Windu in the act. Even if only to allow himself to exist with a little more piece of mind.

* * *

Upon hearing of Anakin’s reasoning for being so afraid during their Quidditch match, Obi-Wan instantly knew where to take that information. His own fears dissolved as he entered Qui-Gon’s office without knocking- a clear indication that he was too focused to worry over decorum. This wasn’t lost on his favorite professor and mentor as he looked up to meet Obi-Wan’s gaze with equal parts concern and curiosity. 

“Obi-Wan, what do I extend the-”

“-Something must be done about Windu.”

Any calm disposition dropped from Qui-Gon instantly, “What happened?”

“Nothing. Yet.” Obi-Wan was sure to emphasize this with great intensity, “And seeing as I don’t want to allow another step of misfortune to bestow him and I don’t believe you do either, I think we must take matters in our own hands as clearly the Headmaster is not going to.” He said, raising his chin as he said it to deflect any possible argument, though none came.

“I see.” Qui-Gon leaned his chin on folded hands as he considered this, “I still cannot see Mace doing such a thing.”

“Clearly, it’s someone from within the castle.” Obi-Wan insisted, “A powerful wizard, at that. Who else could torture and maintain the Zillo Beast for all this time? Plus, we can round up all the evidence in the world and it still doesn’t stop the fact that for as long as we let this person go-”

“-You mistake my comment as a dispute. I, too, hold your belief that we can no longer ignore Anakin’s theory. After all, he is still the only person to spend extensive time with this mysterious foe.”

Obi-Wan released a sigh, feeling his shoulders relax from gripping onto tension he didn’t even realize had built up since his conversation with Anakin.

“I’m sorry, Qui-Gon.” He took a seat across from him, folding his robe beneath him, “It’s possible I am also still riled up from his kidnapping.”

“Perhaps you could also use counseling.” Qui-Gon said thoughtfully.

Obi-Wan shook his head adamantly, “Let’s please focus on Anakin, for now. He’s the one who endured such a traumatic experience. I’d just really like to be proactive in preventing the next one.”

“I would too.” Qui-Gon admitted and then smiled, “But we all need a little help every now and then.”

“Which is why I came to you.” Obi-Wan asserted. “I could never stop an evil wizard on my own.”

“You're stronger than you believe, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon smiled, but moved to stand, “However, I was not solely referring to you. I think we could benefit from having a second set of eyes, particularly a set with ample amounts of experience detecting dark magic.”

Obi-Wan had naturally (and wrongfully) assumed that Qui-Gon meant Headmaster Yoda. In spite of his small stature, the little green wizard was the only one amongst them to have fought a sith in his lifetime. However, they walked swiftly past the entrance to the headmaster’s office and onwards. He guessed it would be too simple to involve the most powerful wizard in the school. 

Then again, Yoda was quite close with Windu. Surely, Yoda couldn’t be involved. Right?

“What would he want with Anakin, anyway?” Obi-Wan asked finally. “He’s just a boy.”

When he received no answer- not even a spew of philosophical theories that he’d come accustomed to- he looked up and over at his mentor. His face was set in a focused frown and his eyes were staring straight ahead as though he intended on piercing whatever crossed him.

Whatever it was, Obi-Wan had already deduced it wasn’t good, but the thought still plagued him.

After all, Anakin had mentioned that his kidnapper drew blood from him. To what purpose could that fulfil?

His second suspicion had been Professor Dooku’s office, which of course, was where they ended up. Dooku was easily the second strongest wizard in the entire school- only second to Yoda, himself, and had spent many years as an Auror and then professor. Not to mention, as head of Ravenclaw house, it did seem pertinent that he at least be a little involved if they were to come up with a plan. 

His door was already cracked open and the traces of dim lighting echoed off the pale stone walls that lined the small corridor that would eventually lead into the main room. While Obi-Wan would never enter Dooku’s office without knocking, Qui-Gon held no such qualms of doing so and marched ahead without hesitance. 

Upon entering and reaching the end of the small corridor, they immediately noticed they were interrupting something. Specifically, an unpleasant meeting at that. Obi-Wan could have guessed this solely by the only other person in the room being Asajj Ventress, but there was also the clear displeasure that was written over every one of Dooku’s hardened features. 

“I strongly advise you to hesitate before making such a frivolous mistake again, Miss Ventress.” He said thickly, “Lest there be stricter consequences.”

“My sincerest apologies, Professor.”

Even more shocking, Ventress actually looked guilty at his words and sagged her shoulders a bit. This display of vulnerability did not lessen the discontent of his stare.

It was only then that Qui-Gon decided to knock. Though there was no door or frame to do so, which resulted in the borderline comedic display of Qui-Gon gently tapping his knuckles against a marble bust. 

“Qui-Gon! Obi-Wan!” If Dooku cared much for having his meeting interrupted, he didn’t give any indication of this. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He seemed to perk up at their intrusion rather than recoil. Perhaps it was Qui-Gon’s being there, because while he never felt disliked by Professor Dooku, he never imagined seeing him so pleasant at his arrival.

“Dooku!” Qui-Gon smiled jovially and took two long steps forward to lean over the desk and grasped his welcoming hand in a firm shake. “So sorry to barge in without notice.”

“Oh, posh.” Dooku waved his other hand dismissively and then side-eyed Ventress, “I was just finishing up.”

Ventress turned her head sharply to the side before taking that as her cue to leave, but on her way out, was sure to purposefully shove past Obi-Wan with enough force to send him to the side.

“So, that’s where Skywalker learned to take a hit.” She taunted before storming the rest of the way out of the office. 

“That’ll be 5 points from Slytherin for that display.” Dooku called after her with indifference before turning back to Qui-Gon, “So, how may I be of service?”

Qui-Gon paused by giving Obi-Wan a silent look to ask if he was alright and then sighed, “As always, I wish it were under better circumstances.”

“Surely, we’ve had some good times.” Dooku jested dryly, “I reckon I’ve had a good laugh while reeling you in from your latest conspiracy theories.”

“And you may have to draw me back from another.” Qui-Gon winced, “Because I have strong enough reason to suspect that Mace might not be completely forward with his intentions these days.”

Dooku raised his eyebrows and stroked his snowy beard thoughtfully, “Is that so?”

“Anakin has firmly stated on multiple occasions that he believes his captor, the Zillo Beast imprisoner, is Mace Windu.” Qui-Gon kept his voice low, “And as much as I do not want to believe that a colleague and friend could be behind this, what other choice do we have when someone is clearly targeting the boy and we have been unable to protect him?”

Dooku flickered his dark eyes to Obi-Wan, considering him for the first time during their exchange, “And you share these thoughts, Obi-Wan?”

“I share the belief that it’s possible.” He said, trying not to sound stupid in front of his head of house. Despite knowing that any friend of Qui-Gon’s should be trustworthy, there was always something intimidating about Dooku. “And that Anakin deserves to have his fears investigated properly.”

“I agree.” Dooku said, “Perhaps keeping a firmer eye on Windu could be useful. It’s only a matter of time before a monster such as this feels the need to strike again. I’m sure he’s quite bitter that he failed the first few times.”

He then tightened his fingers in a fist, “Anakin, thankfully… Is a very slippery little boy.”

“And powerful.” Qui-Gon said with a nod, “Which is why my other beliefs still stand.”

“In due time, Qui-Gon Jinn.” Dooku sighed, “For now, I believe it is wise that we construct a specific plan on when to perform this stakeout.”

“Every night, I’d think.” Obi-Wan interjected to his own surprise. “Otherwise, we’re not going to know when to catch him in the act.”

“Anakin should be there.” Qui-Gon said. 

“Involving the boy could be dangerous.” Dooku said.

“It’s already dangerous, Dooku.” Qui-Gon shook his head, “Besides, if you think he’s not going to go right ahead and do it anyway, you haven’t been paying attention.”

“I suppose you have a point there,” He said tightly. “Figuring out this attacker's motives with the boy would likely prove to be unpredictable.”

“It has to be the workings of the Sith.” Qui-Gon said quietly. “Who else would be so adept at working in the shadows? It’s the prophecy, I tell you.”

“What prophecy?” Obi-Wan asked eagerly. 

“You know I share your interest in the fixations of the future.” Dooku ignored him and stood to polish the long golden sword with a ruby hilt that hung beside the bookshelf in front of him, “But a true Sith would never act unless the opportunity presented itself. You would not be able to properly supervise Anakin should you want to draw him out.”

“I cannot risk that. He will be my primary responsibility,” Qui-Gon said with placating hands raised slightly. However, this gesture didn’t seem to relax Dooku in the slightest. 

“Very well.” He practically forced out, “That is how it will be done then. I will observe the tunnels to ensure no one gets in. If there’s one sith temple beneath Hogwarts, surely there are other hidden nooks and crannies.”

“I appreciate your help, Dooku.” Qui-Gon said kindly, “I know we don’t always agree, but your guidance and insight has always been valuable to me.”

“You’re a good man, Qui-Gon.” Dooku said firmly, “Our main priority is to keep our children safe.”

“And what of me?” Obi-Wan asked.

“You have enough to worry about.” Qui-Gon said.

“OWL’s are approaching, young man.” Dooku added.

“I am fully capable of doing both.” He said indignantly.

“Capable, perhaps, but also unnecessary.” Qui-Gon said sternly, “You will not be tagging along when you have enough duties to tend to. In fact, you should be heading to bed now, last I checked.”

He looked between the two of them like he was begging between two parents, but then remembered he wouldn’t even be doing that with his own parents. Also, while the wisest, both wizards were increasingly more stubborn with age.

“Fine. I won’t tag along.”

But he would possibly start his own investigation. 

* * *

Anakin was never really that fond of waiting games. He considered himself much more of a man of action. However, he knew that to catch Mace Windu in the act, waiting around would be the only way. He hadn’t revealed himself at the Quidditch match and although Anakin was happy to have made it out alive, he knew this meant that Windu was trying to hide again. This time though, he had  _ real  _ back up. He and Qui-Gon had spent plenty of time in the halls after hours, trying to catch him sneaking around. Professor Dooku was helping out too, he took watch over the tunnels very seriously, in fact, Anakin hadn’t seen him around for a few nights. Rex, while discouraged from tagging along, had his back when it came to charms classes, glaring rather purposely at Windu every time he looked over to them. Still, the night was quiet and Anakin was bored.

“How long is this going to take?” He complained under his breath, and though he hadn’t been expecting Qui-Gon to answer the professor looked over at him in amusement.

“We’ve barely been at it three days, Anakin,” He reminded him, “Mace tends to keep to himself, so it’s not surprising we haven’t seen him leave his office yet. In due time, evil will be revealed,” Whether that was a one off comment or another casually quoted prophecy, Anakin just shrugged.

“Obi-Wan said you wouldn’t let him come,” He asked, not wanting to lapse back into silence.

“He’s in his fifth year,” Qui-Gon pointed out, “He needs to focus on his O.W.L.s.”

“In case you forgot, Obi-Wan’s pretty much the smartest guy in the school,” Anakin grumbled, “I’m pretty sure he could get straight O’s in his sleep,” Qui-Gon smiled rather fondly at the statement.

“Maybe so, but he still needs some time to study,” Anakin didn’t quite agree, plus Obi-Wan had been involved in this investigation from the start. He wondered how long it would take before the prefect showed up of his own accord, but maybe he respected Qui-Gon too much to break the rule. He found his mentor hard to read.

Anakin was about to come up with another possible topic of conversation, when they heard the creaking of an opening door. Qui-Gon quickly put a finger to his lips and a hand on Anakin’s shoulder as a quiet request to stay put. Qui-Gon himself stood up and walked around the corner like he hadn’t been planted there for the past few hours.

“Mace! Lovely to see you this evening,” Though he couldn’t see the exchange from around the corner, Anakin could imagine it. No doubt Mace was unhappy to have been caught so quickly in whatever he’d been attempting to do. It did make Anakin think, how were they to truly catch him in the act if they couldn’t even subdue him fully in the forest. Still, this time at least they were at the school where surely they’d be able to find more wizards if needed.

“Qui-Gon, you’re out rather late this evening,” Mace spoke it as a question, though Anakin wasn’t sure Qui-Gon ever actually slept.

“I see Qui-Gon’s planning to talk his way through this investigation,” The deep tone from behind him made him jump, but as he turned around it was only Dooku looking as stony faced as ever.

“Well, Windu hardly ever comes out of his office,” Anakin pointed out after getting over his initial fear, “We need to make the most of what we can,” He had to resist the urge to peer around the corner, “Plus, if he can get close enough, he can tag him with a tracker,” Anakin showed Dooku the small sticky piece of parchment that Qui-Gon had whipped up for them.

“Perhaps,” Dooku answered simply, “I’ve only come to let him know the tunnels are secured for the evening, tell him when he gets back from fraternizing,” Dooku let a heavy hand sit on Anakin’s shoulders. Through his shirt he felt the cold of a ring and suddenly felt his body buzz with adrenaline. He looked over very slowly at the hand, there was a heavy looking ornate ring, one that looked eerily familiar.

“Where are you going?” Anakin managed to ask, “I thought you were supposed to monitor the tunnels.”

“Prior engagement,” Dooku answered stiffly, “It’s not the business of a first year,” But perhaps it was his business, because as Dooku removed his hand and walked back the way he came, Anakin realized that Mace Windu had never worn a ring, he wasn’t much one for such material things, but Dooku seemed to think much the opposite by his office alone.

Dooku had been at the Christmas party when he’d been poisoned and Dooku had known enough about the Zillo Beast to help stop it. Dooku had never shown any particular favoritism or lack thereof like Windu had, but he certainly had been at all the right places at all the right times. Still, it felt like it was quite a leap to take, especially since Qui-Gon had trusted him with their plans, or perhaps Dooku had tricked them into trusting him so he could continue to weasel his way out of their suspicions.

Anakin ran.

He pulled out his map, tapping it until he could track Dooku’s footsteps. He stayed back, not wanting to be caught prematurely, until Dooku entered his office. Anakin crept forward enough to listen and looked through the keyhole. Dooku reached into a silver ornate vase, grabbing a handful of dust and stepped into the fireplace. He tossed it down without a moment's pause and called for the Ministry of Magic.

Anakin practically fell into his office the moment the professor disappeared. He didn’t have a lot of time to waste, he only knew he needed to follow Dooku. If he was right about this, who knew what sorts of things he was out doing. Thinking faster than he normally would have, he grabbed some poor students' homework and flipped it over.

_ ‘Followed Dooku, Ministry of Magic, he’s the bad guy!’ _

And he stuck the tracker Qui-Gon had given him to the corner of the page. He hoped it would be sufficient, but he didn’t have time to consider anything else. He grabbed a handful of powder and tried to copy how he’d done this with Qui-Gon for winter break.

“Ministry of Magic!”

* * *

With the lifting of student curfews so that everyone could have more time to study, it was fairly easy for Obi-Wan and Satine to remain unnoticed by professors and ghosts at such a late time of night, especially since they were currently positioned in their usual seats in the library. When the prying eyes of younger students passed and everyone tended to their own business, Obi-Wan finally felt safe enough to pull out the roll of parchment he’d been saving. He left it rolled beside him. 

“I’m sure you’re wondering why we’re doing this in the library.” He said.

“Not really. This is where we usually are.” She shrugged and he tried not to notice for the millionth time that evening that she wasn’t dressed in her usual Hogwarts uniform, but a comfortable t-shirt and jeans. Briefly, he felt out of place for dressing so formally to study, but she hadn’t commented on it. 

He leaned in, keeping his voice at whisper-level, “Qui-Gon doesn’t know we’re doing this so I wanted to remain as inconspicuous as possible.”

She matched him and whether she did so to tease or to genuinely emulate him remained to be seen, “I figured as much.”

He sighed and paged through one of the books he’d laid out for them, “They want to see if they can catch Windu in the act, but Dooku isn’t so sure that’s possible.”

“And neither are you from the sounds of it.” She commented.

“How do you know?” He asked, defensively. He’d intended on building up to his reasoning, but was always jarred to have himself so easily read.

“Because otherwise, you wouldn’t feel the need to be doing this.” She gestured to the books all around them. “And really, how would one catch Windu being a Sith lord in the act? If he goes off on some senseless monologue?”

He shushed her, which enacted a reasonably annoyed look, but he couldn’t help his paranoia, “Wizards don’t usually go around throwing the term “Sith” hither and yon. It’s hardly ever spoken of, actually.” 

“I’ve noticed.” She said, “Though I’m not sure what denying that a dark part of history ever happened is going to do for anyone. How are we supposed to prepare if they truly are coming back as legend states?”

“Some say it’s legend, others say it’s prophecy.” He said in a low voice, “And until this year, I’m not sure which side I would have fell on or if I’d have a strong opinion at all, but with the combined events of this year, I would be a fool to deny that it very well could be happening in our own school.”

“Well, is it not fabled that Salazar Slytherin was a Sith?” She asked. “That makes Hogwarts’ history embedded in it.”

Obi-Wan paused as he considered this, “I wonder if that means there are relics within the school that could be hidden in plain sight as Sith heirlooms.”

“To channel dark magic, you mean.” She bobbed her head as she thought this over, “Kinda odd since Windu is such a minimalist with his office. There’s barely anything in it at all aside from the replica of the Sword of Gryffindor that hangs on the wall.”

“Godric Gryffindor was many things, but a Sith, he was not.” Obi-Wan pointed to a picture of Gryffindor, himself, using the glimmering sword of Gryffindor to ward off several Sith, who’s sword glimmered a rustic yellow color in this printed book.

“Let me see that,” She didn’t wait for his answer as she slid the book closer to her to read the text aloud, “The Sith saber is forged in an enchanted gold with a red hilt. Only when the Sith lord has struck down their desired foe does the blade glimmer a permanent red.” 

“Aurors apparently used to wield blue or green ones of the same make.” He said excitedly, “Without the blood-requirement of course. This was until everyone realized using wands was less barbaric and easier.”

Obi-Wan would not admit to picturing himself swinging around a glowing blue or green sword of his own. He never glorified violence, but it was truly something special to behold when presented to the right wizard.

“Well, I imagine they wouldn’t really have to use such medieval methods anymore now that the Sith have been gone for as long as they have.” She noted, “I feel as though I have seen one of these before, though.”

Obi-Wan leaned forward. The picture in the book wasn’t exactly a diagram by any measure. All it provided was the fuzzy-looking outline of a warrior with an even less descriptive depiction of the blade they swung. However, even as he was taking another glance, he remembered where.

“Professor Dooku has one in his office.” He said, “Amongst many different trinkets he’s collected over the years from his time as an Auror.”

To prove his point, Obi-Wan stood up in search of the yearbook from the previous year and added it to their collection of long volumes to peruse through. He paged through until he got to the Ravenclaw segment of the book. Under normal circumstances, Satine might point at their moving portraits and either complain about her yearbook photo turned out or tease Obi-Wan for how serious he looked in his. Instead, he turned the book back to her when they got to Dooku’s section, which was a portrait of him leaning on the desk of his office. 

He pointed at the bookshelf and she frowned and shook her head, “I don’t see a sword, Ben.”

He twisted the book back around and examined the entire image, taking in every single trinket and item exposed to them and leaned back, “You’re right.”

He got up and tried for a few other yearbooks and still, to no avail. Instead of the sword he’d recognized, there was a plain silver scabbard in its place.

“Maybe it’s just not in the frame? Or perhaps you’re mistaken.”

“Or maybe he didn’t have it yet.” He cocked his head to the side, “Still, he hasn’t been an Auror for well over 30 years. How would he come to possess something like that now?”

The question hung between them for a long moment, each clearly following the same hauntingly suspicious line of thinking before Obi-Wan shook his head, “It’s got to be a coincidence. Dooku was teaching during our confrontation with the phantom in the woods. He can’t be in two places at once.”

Satine blinked and her frown deepened, “Except… He wasn’t teaching the entire time?”

Obi-Wan’s nerves spiked, “What do you mean?”

“DADA was interrupted that day.” As she was saying it, he could hear the rising anxiety in her voice that matched the thrum of his quickened heartbeats, “Ventress came in with a note from Palpatine and Dooku said it was urgent and told us to study amongst ourselves.”

“Palpatine came alone to save Anakin.” Obi-Wan said slowly, “So, where did Dooku go?”

“He was at the Christmas party.” Satine answered instead, “When Anakin was poisoned.” 

Obi-Wan’s mouth felt incurably dry, his mind connecting dots that seemed to appear from thin air and it seemed the same level of panic was seeping through Satine from just across the table, “And on Halloween, he knew exactly how to stop the beast.”

“But he didn’t check out the book. Windu did.” She grasped for reason, which was unfortunate since either outcome was equally terrifying to be considered true.

“Why would you need to look up a book on Zillo Beasts when you already know how to handle one?”

“You mean,” She gnawed on her lower lip, “If you were already holding one captive.”

His head was full of lead as he nodded slowly at her. As a head of house, Professor Dooku shared all the same clearances and responsibilities as Windu. The only difference was that he distanced himself considerably from Anakin and kept himself impressively neutral. Because maybe, it wasn’t a passionate attack at all. 

“But… Why?” Obi-Wan found himself asking, even if he wasn’t sure he even wanted such answers. How could someone Qui-Gon trusted so desperately be the person behind all of this? It didn’t make sense after all this time for him to fall dark. Or maybe, he didn’t want it to make sense.

Then again, his hesitance to accept Qui-Gon’s plan to have Anakin at his side was making an increasing amount of sense. 

“I don’t think we have time to consider that.” Satine said urgently, “You said you and Qui-Gon discussed the plan with Dooku.”

“And Dooku said he was going to be guarding the tunnels. I highly doubt that’s true. He must be planning something.” He smacked his forehead, “We’ve got to find them.”

“But how?” She asked. “We have no idea where in the castle they even are.”

He glanced towards the rolled piece of parchment on the table and gave her a curious look. “Ready to put your enchantment skills to the test?” 

* * *

“This thing is hideous!” Satine complained as Obi-Wan unrolled the scroll, “Were you blindfolded when you drew it?”

“It was initially meant as a sketch to try and better understand the tunnels.” He hissed,    
“Not some grandiose work by Picasso.”

“And the color choice was necessary,  _ how _ ?” She implored by pointing to the crayon-etched scribbles that were supposed to mark down each house’s common areas. Even Obi-Wan had to concede that he didn’t pick the most flattering versions of blue, red, green and yellow.

“I didn’t want it to be bland. Now, are you quite finished insulting my artistic abilities?” He asked, “We’ve sort of got more pressing matters.”

“If you say so,” Though he didn’t miss her giving the map another concerned glance, “We’ll need to work at the exact same time if this is going to remotely work. And you did not do us many favors by drawing this so haphazard.”

“It wasn’t meant for anyone outside of myself.”

“You should know by now that there is little you can keep from me.” She sighed, but extended her wand towards the paper and fixed him with a cautionary glance, “Ready?”

They started with the homunculus charm, which required the both of them to pour forth a great deal of individualized focus, especially since this was not a charm taught to them thus far. Sometimes, it paid to read outside the realms of their required assignments. Or for Obi-Wan and Satine, that meant reading just about every single book they could get their hands on.

When his eyes flickered open, where there had once been blank spots, there were now various little ugly named smudges.

“Don’t say anything,” He rolled his eyes, predicting Satine’s annoyance with ease. Sure enough, she had also rolled her eyes.

“I think it speaks for itself.” She said instead, but leaned forward across the table to try and figure out where Qui-Gon and Anakin, or worse, Dooku, was. “How are we supposed to identify what any of these landmarks are when they are just blobs of colorful scribble?”

“I can tell what they are, thank you very much.” He scanned the map as quickly as he could to desperately try to find Anakin and Qui-Gon, who he desperately hoped were separate from Dooku. 

“Qui-Gon’s with Windu near the green house.” He frowned, “Where the hell is Anakin?”

Satine stood closer to him, her chin brushing against his shoulder as she peered as close as she could, “There! He’s moving…”

“Towards Dooku’s office.” Obi-Wan panicked, “And Dooku is moving there too. We’ve got to stop him.”

“Should we get Qui-Gon?” She immediately picked up stride and followed straight behind him as he dashed out of the library and through some eager first years that were very confused by the sudden energy burst from their esteemed prefects. Obi-Wan didn’t have the presence of mind to care about anything aside from saving Anakin.

“No time!” He called over his shoulder while he ran ahead.

Though he didn’t love the concept of admitting Satine was right about his map, he had to admit it was a bit dodgy to follow in a pinch. Then again, reading anything was difficult while running with the full weight of your mentee’s life weighing on your shoulders (again). Luckily, he essentially had the non-secretive parts of the school memorized entirely. 

“We’ll have to take a shortcut!” Satine cut through his thoughts with the accuracy of someone who may know him a little too well at this point in their friendship, “Or else we’ll never make it.”

Thinking quick, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the main entrance of the castle, knowing from extensive research during Anakin’s kidnapping that the closest means to Ravenclaw tower (and Dooku’s office by default) was through the tunnel that began behind one of the tapestries donning the walls.

However, they were surprised to find that none other than a very sweaty Cody Fett was emerging from the large doors- broomstick slung over his shoulder.

“Cody?” Satine beat him to his incredulousness, which allowed him time to tear the tapestry off the wall, “What are you doing?”

“Practicing for Quidditch!” Cody beamed. 

“You're supposed to be using the lack of curfew for studying,” She put her hands on her hips. “And Quidditch is over!”

“Satine!” Obi-Wan gestured towards the now-open entrance, pleading for her to do this at a different time and she immediately turned on her heels to follow him.

“First of all,” Cody began hotly as he followed them wordlessly down the dark alleyway, “Quidditch is  _ never _ over! Let’s get that straight right now. Secondly, THIS DOESN’T LOOK LIKE STUDYING TO ME!” He began to shout as he picked up into a full sprint after them, still not quite asking what they were doing.

“Dooku’s the bad guy and we’ve got to stop him! That reason enough for you?” Obi-Wan countered. 

“Actually… Yes.” 

* * *

It had been easier than he had expected to find Dooku once he tumbled out of the fireplace. The ministry was empty save for a line of sooty footprints leading towards what seemed to be a lift. He brushed himself off, drew his wand and inspected the lift. Instead of numbers at the top there were letters and odd symbols, but the one it was currently stopped on was ‘M’ which gave him not much else to go on, except for which button to hit when the lift finally made its way back up to him.

He stepped inside and hit the button, expecting a descent... Not to be rocketed backwards. He got knocked to the ground, wand skittering out of reach. It stopped suddenly and Anakin tried to push himself up when suddenly the lift dropped like a stone. He wasn’t too sorry he had been on the ground when it did because he managed not to be knocked around too much at the shaky descent. Then it stopped once more and the doors swished open. Anakin took very little time grabbing his wand from where it was precariously perched over a gap in the floor and stepped out on the cold black flooring. He took a minute to collect himself, wizards really must not have the kind of safety standards that most muggles did. He decided to stuff his wand back into his robe, not wanting to lose it as he looked around.

It was rather dark down here, and it was giving him an odd sense of deja vu. He could no longer see Dooku’s footprints, so either he’d cleaned himself up during the ride, or they blended right into the floor. He felt some sort of presence behind him, but all that was to his back was the wall. He took a cautious few steps forward and when nothing happened and no one jumped out at him he continued onward.

The hallway was lined with doors, but they had no doorknobs. He tried his hand at opening one, but no matter which way he pushed or pulled it held fast. At least, he figured, that gave him less of a chance of getting lost. The whole thing was uncomfortably familiar as he walked carefully along. There was little else to stray him from a straight path and he felt it was the correct way to go anyways.

Then he saw it: the door at the end of the hallway, and he was reminded of a few of his dreams. They were hard to remember beyond fragments, but he recognized it as the one he was always reaching towards before falling back to the Zillo Beast chamber. Though the unlikeliness of that happening while he was awake was minimal, he still held his breath as he reached his hand out to grasp the doorknob. Nothing happened except for a whoosh of cold air that blew past him as he pulled it open.

The door closed behind him, leaving him in a space with 12 doors, which formed a rather impossible circle around the door he just entered from. Anakin didn’t have much of a clue where to go from here, having never gotten here before in his dreams and not seeing any footprints on the ground. So, he did what any young Gryffindor would do and approached one at random. He turned the handle, locked. He moved to the next, this one did open and he moved through the door cautiously.

It looked to be a classroom, not unlike the ones at Hogwarts, but the blackboards were unreadable with symbols he’d never seen before etched onto them. Each desk helped form a semi-circle, with the same odd symbols written in nearly the same way on every single one. At the center of the room was a large metal tub. Though he likely shouldn’t have approached it, it was all so strange he felt inclined too. They looked to be odd fish, swimming around in something that seemed just a little too thick to be water. He leaned forward to get a better look.

Brains. Wrinkly and pink swam around with some sort of tendrils. They seemed not to see as they bumped into each other, their membranes squishing from another.

“Oh  _ gross _ !” Anakin yelled and he moved swiftly in the nick of time as one of the tendrils lashed out right where he’d once been standing. Anakin held his breath as the slimy pink appendage slid around the edge of the tank, searching for the disturbance, before slowly falling back into the not-water with a plunk.

He stayed frozen for a few minutes before he slowly turned to leave and select a new door that would hopefully take him to a much less disgusting room, but the door he’d entered in was gone. He gasped in panic, which in turn made the brains in the tank splash around trying to catch the intruder, but he wasn’t planning on letting them. Another door was at the front of the classroom and he launched himself towards it, hands over his head in case they could reach him at a distance. He didn’t even think to check what was on the other side.

He was floating. Hair rising at the lack of gravity and he did remember this feeling from when he used to do it by accident. In fact, he wondered if he  _ had  _ done it by accident before looking around.

This room seemed infinite. Twinkling lights going on forever in each direction, stars, he had to assume as his eyes caught on the scale replica of the planet earth. In fact, all the planets were present, and orbiting around the brightest light in the room was the sun. Anakin tried to take a step and ended up flipping completely over, floating over the sun, so close he could almost feel that it was giving off enough heat to singe his eyebrows off. The next door came into sight shortly after and he barely managed to catch the door frame and lower himself enough to open it for himself. He tried not to think about what would have happened if he’d just kept going.

The next room looked like the potions storage, nothing really unique when you considered the brain room, and the room that was outer space. This room though was loud as there was a rather wide display of clocks. Everything from cuckoo clocks to hour glasses lined every wall and shelf in sight. The whole room seemed to shutter every second as if there was a clock resting in the very walls, which was rather plausible given everything else he’d just witnessed. Anakin took a moment to catch his breath and look around. The next door was just to the left past a shelf with a rather handsome series of pocket watches. It seemed too easy, but Anakin couldn’t complain.

That door led into a room that could have been a warehouse. Tall shelves lined with oddly glowing spheres. This room seemed to whisper to him and he felt his feet moving down the center aisle before he could fully register it. It felt like there was something here that was his, that he’d been missing and if he just could touch it he’d feel complete.

What stopped him dead in his tracks though, was the flash of a purple spell that hit him at full force.

“You’re rather lucky that you’re wanted alive,” Dooku’s voice echoed around the room and Anakin worked hard to shake off the low level stunning charm, “Because I really ought to kill you for interfering in my work,” He managed to sit up though, his legs still felt frozen and his heart caught in his throat as Dooku glared down at him.

“It was you! This whole time,” Anakin managed as his teeth unstuck themselves, “Not Windu!”

“You were quick to suspect Mace,” Dooku’s wand twitched, “It was so easy to go along with,” Anakin glared, trying and failing to stand.

“But why?” Anakin growled, “I never did anything to you.”

“Not everything is about you, Skywalker,” Dooku explained like this was any old school lecture, “There are things bigger than you in the works,” He looked down at Anakin with distaste, “much bigger.”

“And? Clearly I am involved since you tried to murder me multiple times,” Anakin pointed out, “What’s stopping you now anyways?” Dooku’s nostrils flared at the annoyance and he pressed the tip of his wand very purposely into Anakin’s forehead.

“Nothing. Nothing is stopping me from ending you right now,” He warned, “Your involvement is unfortunate, but it is foretold,” Dooku flicked his wand up, a gesture to stand and Anakin was prodded as they moved further into the room. Despite the danger, Anakin could still feel that call, that something in here was meant for him and with each step they seemed to get closer to it. Until they approached a row of orbs and Anakin was certain it was here and right above them. 

And Dooku was reaching for it.

Except, he didn’t. The orb Dooku reached towards was the one next to his. He grabbed it tightly, body tense as if he expected something to happen, but nothing did. Dooku gently pulled the orb down, rubbing it a little to wipe off the dust.

“What are these?” Anakin couldn’t help but ask. Dooku looked at him in mild annoyance, but it seemed being a professor didn’t wear off so easily.

“These are prophecies,” He explained, “They’re recorded in books, yes, but they’re stored here for their chosen one to find them,” Anakin glanced at the orb that started to glow as he drew nearer to it.

“So that one’s yours?” He pointed towards the dusty dull prophecy in Dooku’s hands, he wondered then, if Dooku’s looked liked it was glowing to him.

“Yes, this is the prophecy of how to thwart death,” He held it up for Anakin to see, “With this, and your eventual sacrifice, I’ll be able to steal back what death has stolen from me.”

“So what? You want to be young again?” Anakin couldn’t really see the point, but Dooku was getting up there in years, maybe he’d feel the same when he was older.

“No you insolent child,” Dooku tried rubbing the prophecy again, “Death stole away my sister and I will save her, even at the cost of the lives of others.”

“Oh,” Anakin could kind of understand that. He didn’t have much family, but should anything happen to his mum he’d probably do anything to get her back.

“So perhaps you understand,” Dooku nodded, “It’s prophesied that you must die. I find the waste of human life distasteful, but when the situation calls for it, I’ll do what I must.”

“So what was the point of the Zillo Beast,” Anakin cut in.

“The Beast itself was another avenue for another means,” He answered cryptically, “But the sword in the temple was meant for you,” Anakin shuddered at the sensation of ghost chains wrapped around his wrists, “And when the beast broke loose the plan had to-”

Anakin frowned and tried to think of why Dooku had stopped speaking. He’d been so previously animated in the midst of his speech while holding the dim orb that it was strange for there to be nothing but silence. He almost wanted to challenge the recently proclaimed Sith lord, but didn’t because it seemed the voices that spoke to Anakin were finally loud enough for Dooku to bear and see.

To his upper left, just within reach, the orb that called to Anakin illuminated a loud electric blue that spoke to Anakin without words, but with feelings. It called to him like sirens singing their alluring song to draw in their prey. It was telling him to reach out, to grasp his future in his hands, to accept what so few could even dream of.

But how could any of that be real? Anakin held no true understanding of this place, but knew it was not meant for nobodies like him. It was for heroes and great conquerors of history. How could someone who knew so little become anything to anyone?

Still, he closed his hand around the orb and the moment he made contact, words poured from him in a voice that was not his own.

“Anakin!” He was vaguely aware of Obi-Wan’s voice and presence, but didn’t dare move as he spoke and felt the great prophecy wash over him. This tucked away room in the Ministry of Magic faded into nothingness and instead, he was on a white plain of existence where it all seemed to make sense.

* * *

It only took seeing the glowing orb in Anakin’s hand for Obi-Wan to understand why the boy seemed to enter a mysterious trance. It was unfortunate timing, of course, because Dooku, who seemed to see this as his ample opportunity to strike Anakin down, was firing bursts of light at them, nearly landing a blow if it were not for Cody throwing Anakin over his shoulder with ease.

“What’s wrong with him?” He yelled.

“It’s a prophecy!” Satine and Obi-Wan shouted at the same time all the while sending their own retaliation back at Dooku, “Stupefy!”

“Silly children,” Dooku taunted, “Do you truly believe you actually have what it takes to resist the unyielding power of the dark side?”

“It can’t be that strong,” Obi-Wan said, “We’re not the ones fighting children in this scenario.”

“Easy now, Kenobi,” Dooku’s attacks seemed almost effortless.  _ Almost _ . Obi-Wan could spot the sweat beginning to glisten at his temples. He didn’t want to fail again. “Your family would benefit greatly when the Sith take back what’s rightfully theirs.”

His eyes were forced to shift to Satine, who was thus far the closest to hitting him, “I cannot say the same for you, Ms. Kryze.”

“I wouldn’t want to be a part of whatever world you’re conjuring anyway.” She argued.

“That goes second for me.” Cody used the hand that was not holding Anakin in place to cover for her.

They all danced like this for a minute, parrying and attacking while defending the other, all the while essentially playing hide and seek through the never ending lines of shelved prophecy orbs. Obi-Wan knew it would not be able to go on forever. They needed an escape plan since beating Dooku head-on was simply not feasible, especially not with Anakin presently unconscious.

Unfortunately, it never came as Anakin began seizing up and skittering off of Cody’s back and onto the floor with a thud that made Obi-Wan’s heart leap in his chest. While Cody and Satine immediately prepared themselves to defend Obi-Wan as he slid to the floor alongside Anakin, he really tried not to think about how horrible this was looking for them.

“Anakin, get up.” Obi-Wan begged as he shook him slightly, but the boy was limp in his arms. When he looked at his hand, it was clear he still gripped the glowing orb tightly. Even if it went against any divination class he ever took, he reached out and touched the orb, thus essentially sharing Anakin’s vision.

Without volition, he repeated the words that harmoniously flowed through him.

_ In the ashes of hypocrisy… the lords of the Sith return, _

_ Opposed only by a Boy born when two worlds cross. _

_ Granted with power his enemies cannot learn, _

_ The Hero will bring balance at the hand of great loss. _

_ Muggles and wizards join in one common goal, _

_ To foil the Father of Revolution’s blood-driven lie. _

_ At the most desperate hour a betrayal will cut whole, _

_ And for the Hero to live, the Father must die. _

When Obi-Wan came to, he half-expected to already be dead by the onslaught of Dooku’s wrath, but found that not only was he alive, but being essentially cradled in Satine’s lap as she looked down at him in a mix of horror and confusion. She’d been patting him on the cheeks, obviously, trying to bring him back to a state of wakefulness. 

He didn’t even have time to be embarrassed by it, because before he knew it, she was yanking him to his feet so fast that it caused a headrush.

“Where’s-” And once again his thoughts were interrupted and this time by the sight of none other than Qui-Gon Jinn warding off Professor Dooku, not even bothering to look back at them as he stood confidently against his mentor. Obi-Wan’s heart briefly hurt for him, but he couldn’t allow it to last long, since he just realized that Anakin had also snapped out of his state of ambiguous consciousness. 

“Run!” Qui-Gon ordered.

One more look at the venom that poured from the dark wizard across the way caused each of them to listen.

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn fully believed in the prophetic abilities of their ancestors. It was not a belief shared by many and was simultaneously misunderstood by most. He knew what even some of his friends thought of this interest in premonitions. They thought he simply kept his head in the clouds and looked for every literal meaning of the prophecies of old and new. They assumed he was starry eyed and wanted to know the future for his own self-gain. While, yes, he was fascinated by the brilliant minds of the past and how they were open to such premonitions, he was never narcissistic enough to believe he could control the fates to his own self-gain. In fact, he did not want to under any circumstance. Such an obsession led to darkness.

One had to remain in the present, consider the past, and be mindful of the future. 

That was a lesson taught to him by his mentor.

The very same mentor who saved his life on multiple occasions, usually from his own shortcomings, and sagely shared his pastime of analyzing prophecy with him. 

And yet, here they stood, magical currents clashing evidently not for the first time- once again after he’d tried to kill children. He supposed it was the cruelest form of irony in a sense. Here he had even come to see blips of the future and while vague, resonated with him profoundly. He’d shared whatever he could with Dooku, including his belief that the chosen one was approaching. After all, he’d been seeing him long before in brief dreams- always surrounded by the feeling of absolute balance. 

It was an experience that Dooku had been very interested in since it began a few years back. He’d warned Qui-Gon on countless occasions that the chosen one’s appearance would yield forth a darkness that would leave scars beyond repair. Qui-Gon didn’t realize he’d meant like this.

“I’ve taught you well, Qui-Gon.” He remarked, “It does not have to end in unnecessary bloodshed.”

“I agree.” Qui-Gon gritted, “Lower your wand.”

He chuckled as if Qui-Gon had merely bested him at a game of chess and not as though they were currently out for each other’s necks. “You and I both know I cannot do that. That boy stands in the way of everything I’ve worked hard to create.”

“And what is that?” Qui-Gon fired back, intensifying the force of his attack, slightly dominating the violet beam that erupted from Dooku’s wand.

As quickly as he’d gained the advantage in their tug of war, he hastily lost it when Dooku flared with an emotion he’d never seen before from his former mentor. So much so, the purple lightning bled into a violent red. 

“Peace… Justice… Revolution.”

“Peace and justice for whom? Purebloods? The Sith?” Qui-Gon needed to buy the kids time for their escape. There were normally many powerful wizards in the Ministry of Magic, but at such a late hour, it was only occupied by overnight guards and they would be of little use to this present situation. Who they really needed, was Yoda.

Qui-Gon knew he was not powerful enough to best Dooku in a straight duel. He could only hold him off for long-enough to allow the kids to get safely back to the castle. And then what? He was unsure.

“Your lack of foresight disappoints me, my young protégé.” He said in what Qui-Gon could now see was mock-pity. He avoided the urge to kick himself for not seeing it sooner, “Corruption lines the walls of your precious ministry and Hogwarts too. It will be their downfall in the end.”

“And yet, you’ve blinded yourself into believing you could stop fate?” Qui-Gon smiled, “Anakin is the chosen one and he will save us all. You heard it.”

“To what end, Qui-Gon?” Dooku shoved forward, pushing Qui-Gon to the point where he could feel his feet sliding backwards against the smooth floor. He clenched his teeth and tried to use every ounce of his strength to not make an easy end of it. 

He was so strained in his defense, he could not articulate a response, but Dooku didn’t wait for one anyway, “When have you ever known the heroes from legend to ever  _ survive _ beyond their great purpose in life?”

He refused to accept that, even if the evidence of the past said otherwise. It was clear to him now, in the midst of the onslaught that rang his muscles and mind drained, that his former mentor and friend had fallen beyond the point of saving. And there was once a time that Qui-Gon believed anyone capable of redemption.

“Anakin will. I’ll see to that.”

“Now, who’s trying to belay fate?” Dooku’s smile was so foreign on his face that Qui-Gon almost didn’t recognize him. “Let go and join us. Open your eyes to the hypocrisy overlooked by your Minister of Magic, by Yoda, by the world.”

“I will never join you, my friend,” Qui-Gon swallowed and tightened his grip, well aware that the green fuse of light that burst from his wand was weakening the more intense their bonded beams got at the center, “I’m deeply sorry that it’s come to this.”

“No more sorry than I, Qui-Gon Jinn.” And for just a minutia of a moment, the older man seemed sincere, “Together, we would have been unbreakable.”

What wasn’t unbreakable were the thousands of glass orbs that lined every shelf that surrounded them. This, while not entirely lost on Qui-Gon and more or less simply on the backburner of his thoughts, became impeccably obvious when all at once, the orbs rose from their positions on the shelves and began flinging towards Dooku, shattering on the ground as one narrowly missed him. 

Others did not miss, and broke the Sith’s focus. Glass shattered everywhere, but before Qui-Gon could so much as blink and process how this was happening, the shelves beside them started to dramatically cave in all the while the orbs were pelting Dooku at an increasingly fast pace.

“What the-” Dooku immediately directed his wandwork to deflect the glass hurtling towards him.

As Qui-Gon ran, retreating down the way he’d originally come, he was joined soon by Anakin and then Obi-Wan, Satine, and Cody, who all continued to fire backwards as they ran like spitfire machines. Each looked quite smug for committing extensive vandalism. 

“I told you to run!” He yelled over the mass destruction all around them, “Not destroy the Ministry of Magic.”

“You didn’t say  _ where _ to run.” Obi-Wan laughed.

“I thought that was obvious.” He said and turned to the laughing Anakin, who was still cradling the glowing orb that had chosen him to fit the grand prophecy, “And why do I feel like this was partially your idea?

“What gave it away?”

“I’m the one who set the shelves to fall!” Cody bragged triumphantly.

“You’re welcome, by the way.” Satine added. 

Dooku, finally understanding what was happening, began to fire back and it was in no time that the orbs were rewired to follow them as he thundered their way.

“Grab hands!” He shouted and without hesitance, the children followed his lead. Qui-Gon closed his eyes and they stopped in one place. Despite the swirl of emotions that begged way for release, he forced himself to a steady calm and successfully transported them out of sight just as the bookshelf to their left was about to collapse against them entirely.

They all tumbled onto the floor of his office in a pile of limbs, each trying to scramble to their feet. Anakin, despite the record breaking amount of near-death experiences he’d tacked up this year, was the first to pop up.

“That… Was TOTALLY AWESOME!” Anakin cheered and then immediately went into repeating the events of the night as if all present company hadn’t also lived it, “You two were all like pew pew pew… Buzz… And we came in with the crashing shelves and the shattering glass! And then he was all AH! Then the orbs came back at us and you whipped us through time and space!”

Regardless of his own weariness and his knowledge that he wouldn’t be sleeping properly for a long time, Qui-Gon couldn’t help the authentic laugh that bubbled up from a hidden spot in his chest, “Something tells me that won’t be the last adventure you experience here, Anakin.”

“I sure hope not!” He cheered, “That was way cooler than anything I’ve ever seen on TV.”

Satine seemed to internally debate this while Obi-Wan just looked intrigued by the mention of television. Cody could only laugh along with him. Qui-Gon felt himself mentally retreat, both from exhaustion and concern. What would become of Anakin now that it’s been confirmed that he is, indeed, the chosen one?

“I suppose this means we’re out a DADA professor.” Satine said.

“That’s your takeaway from all of this? More school?” Cody groaned.

“Qui-Gon, when you were dueling Dooku… He asked you to join “us” when asking you to drop rank.”

“Ridiculous of him to think Qui-Gon would ever,” Satine rolled her eyes.

“I appreciate the vote of confidence, Satine,” Qui-Gon smiled sadly, “But it takes constant diligence to reject darkness, for once you even consider that path, you cannot turn back.”

“That’s awfully cheery.” Cody muttered.

“What I mean to ask,” Obi-Wan interjected again, “Is who is Dooku working with?”

“The Sith have always had followers creeping in the shadows.” Qui-Gon said, “Though it should always be considered that typically, Sith lords traveled in pairs of two- no more, no less.”

“And they’re all going to keep coming after me?” Anakin asked in a small voice that was much less excited than previously.

Qui-Gon turned to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Darkness will always try to battle the light, Anakin, but you are not alone. I think we made that clear tonight.”

Qui-Gon waved the little note he’d found near Dooku’s fireplace- the one Anakin had scrawled out to indicate that he was following Dooku to the ministry of magic. 

Anakin looked between all of them with bright eyes and puffed his chest out, “I can do it. I’ll grow up to be big and strong and I’ll stop Dooku!”

Qui-Gon didn’t doubt that for one second. However, he just prayed that just this once, the hero got to live to see the happy ending. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we are both totally and wholeheartedly moved by the response we've gotten to this fic. We are so beyond grateful for each and every one of you- whether you're dropping comments, kudos, or hanging back watching. We are floored by the continuing support and hope we continue to give you a story worth coming back to. 
> 
> We love this world and are constantly still writing and creating for it, but as you have all likely noticed, our chapters are VERY long and our plot is extensive. Next week's chapter will be the conclusion to year 1 and since we are still writing and editing year 2, we will be taking a brief hiatus from posting. We're pretty deep into the year, but for the sake of delivering both quality and consistency, we don't want to post until we've got the entire year finished. It will still be a part of THIS particular fic and will not be very long from now, just bear with us. We're not abandoning the fic or even taking time off, we solemnly swear (that we're up to LOTS of good). 
> 
> We've always accounted for this and have the entire story mapped out from where we're going through the rest of Anakin's career at Hogwarts. As opposed to a delay, just think of it as a season finale! We appreciate your patience and cannot WAIT for you guys to see what we've got cooking.
> 
> In the meantime, next week, we've got some loose ends to tie up for June ;) -GF & GB


	11. Year 1: June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin might have survived his first year at Hogwarts, but little does he know that his story has only began to unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cannot believe we're already here! As we've mentioned in the last chapter, this is going to kick off a brief hiatus while we finish writing year 2. Regardless of what you celebrate, we hope your holidays were merry and bright and we will see you guys in the new year with new antics and adventures!

The news that Dooku had been discovered to be a sith lord circulated the castle faster than even Anakin would have expected possible. He was given a little more interest as it wasn’t every day that students left the castle grounds to go galavanting through the Department of Mysteries. Qui-Gon had already warned him not to talk about  _ everything _ yet, but lucky for him the students seemed just as intrigued by the tub of brains as they were about the rumor of prophecy that was whispered in the halls.

It did feel nice to feel safe once more inside the sturdy castle walls. Dooku may not have been captured, but he was unlikely to show his ugly mug around the school again. Going to charms class was no longer as worrisome, though it was still clear Professor Windu didn’t regard him as his favorite student. He and Rex spent most of their class practicing a few of the most recent spells that Anakin had missed out on while being kidnapped, or actively worried for his life. While it was clear Rex wasn’t the best at them quite yet, it was still nice to have him show off the basics.

“I swear you’re doing better than I am,” Rex complained as Anakin successfully charmed their feather to dance above their desks.

“You know why,” Anakin tried not to brag, but it was a little hard. Rex had been his exception to Qui-Gon’s rule, he couldn’t leave his best friend out of the loop after all.

“Yeah alright,” Rex rolled his eyes, he was much too eager to start packing his things as class was wrapping up to worry about some chosen one prophecy powers.

“I find out I’m extra powerful and still Obi-Wan’s going to make me study for hours,” Anakin complained in a whisper, “He didn’t even seem that impressed!”

“It’s because he’s spent all year correcting your papers,” Rex pointed out with a grin. Anakin just sighed, letting the feather flutter back on the desk. The bell rang at the same time and both boys stood quickly.

“Skywalker. A word,” Professor Windu called without even turning around to look at him. Rex shot Anakin a worried look, but Anakin shook his head. He had no reason to fear Windu anymore so he waved Rex off and waited until the rest of the class had left the room.

“I’m not much for apologies,” Professor Windu did turn fixing his stern stare on the only occupant of the room, “But I was wrong this year in thinking you were the culprit of the cheating scandal,” It was probably going to be all he got so Anakin just shrugged.

“Well, I’m sorry too,” He admitted, “For thinking you were trying to murder me,” Windu looked taken aback by his statement and Anakin wrinkled his forehead, “Didn’t Qui-Gon tell you? We thought you were the mystery man. Dooku knew too I guess, when he kidnapped me he wore your robes,” Windu seemed to take in this information, staying still and silent longer than he normally did before he sighed.

“I suppose then, I owe you another apology, for giving you reason to believe myself capable of such a thing,” He added to his early statement, but Anakin just shrugged again and slipped his bag on over his head.

“It doesn’t really matter anymore,” He decided, “Dooku’s been axed so next year should be much less dangerous.”

“I hope so too.”

* * *

Anakin was taking his time getting to flying class. At this point in the year, he knew the school and the passages so well he could really head to class whenever he wanted and still manage to get there on time. He wasn’t sure if the knowledge had been worth the many near death experiences, but he figured he may as well use it now that he had it.

He was heading towards the statue of the old wizard holding a quill; it held behind it a secret passage that would lead him straight outside to the Quidditch pitch. Before he could pull out his wand to recite the password, a shadow staining the floor caught his eye.

He followed it up to the window where Padmé Amidala sat, the sunlight drifting through the window sill painting her in its delicate golden rays. She flipped a page in her textbook, probably studying for her final exams. She looked stiff, as if she’d been resting there for a rather long period of time and Anakin felt his mouth go dry as she turned to look at him, her hair falling softly over her shoulder. His attention was drawn to the silver hoop laid over her head like a tiara and when the sun hit it, it glimmered like a halo.

She reminded him of the stained glass windows in the church he used to walk past on the way to school and he thought about telling her, but his tongue practically shriveled in his mouth as her eyes met his.

“Oh, Anakin,” She looked surprised to see him, which he supposed wasn’t surprising given that he was supposed to be in class in a few minutes. Such things seemed so trivial in comparison to being in her presence. So, he let that thought slide to the back of his mind easily.

“Padmé,” He’d managed to say her name then, that was good.

“Is… Is there something I can help you with?” She turned so her legs dangled over the side of the sill, and Anakin had to stop himself from bringing up that stained glass window after all.

“Oh, sorry,” He said instead, “I was just heading to class. I… I didn’t expect to see you here,” Her eyebrows pulled together as she glanced over her shoulder at the grounds below.

“Aren’t you supposed to be down there? What are you doing up here?” She asked, “Not trying to skip class are you? I’m thinking about being a prefect you know, I could turn you in,” Anakin shook his head quickly, before running a hand through his hair, hoping he hadn’t just made it look like a mess.

“Oh no of course not!” He told her, “There’s a passage here,” He pointed at the statue. He was glad she was the only person here to hear him blurt out such secrets, but she just looked over the statue in curiosity.

“I’ve been wondering about those,” Padmé admitted, “They say you had some kind of map, where’d you get it?” Anakin shrugged although a little too quickly to be seen as completely nonchalant.

“I found it in September,” He decided, “Just under some desk. I’m glad it was me who found it, better than Sebulba or Dooku or something.”

“Is- is what they’re saying about what happened with Dooku true?” Padmé hesitated to ask, but let herself slide off the window sill, her shoes clacking on the stone floor.

“About me being the chosen one?” Anakin couldn’t help, but to boast a little, sticking his chest out importantly, “I don’t think I should say, could be dangerous,” but Padmé shook her head.

“That he was a Sith,” She whispered after glancing around the empty hall. Anakin just nodded in answer, much less interested in that line of thinking, “Maybe I’m not cut out to be a prefect after all,” She sighed, slumping a little back into the wall.

“What? You’d be great!” Anakin yelled, “What makes you think you wouldn’t? You’re pretty smart for us Gryffindor’s and you’ve been in much less trouble this semester than I have.”

“That’s just it,” Padmé frowned, “I didn’t suspect Dooku at all. I wasn’t even hardly involved in anything this year except my classes-”

“You were involved in the Zillo Beast case,” Anakin reminded her, “Who cares if you missed out on what boring old Dooku was plotting. You’re only in your second year so you’ve got plenty of time to uncover your own evil plot,” She smiled a little at that and Anakin grinned in return, “I don’t know the Gryffindor prefects really well, and Obi-Wan’s pretty busy with me. Maybe you could ask Satine about it. I’m beginning to think she must be lonely to spend so much time  _ reading  _ with Obi-Wan.”

“Well I don’t know about that,” Padmé laughed, and Anakin had to marvel at the sound, “But that’s not a terrible idea. We’re acquaintances already I suppose,” The clock tower rang out announcing the start of class and Anakin jumped.

“Oh no I’m going to be late!” He whipped his wand out from inside of his robe and pointed it at the statue’s quill, “Wingardium Leviosa!” The quill rose into the air until there was a click and the statue swiveled to the side revealing a wide passage through the walls.

“Don’t tell anyone!” He warned Padmé with a finger to his lips before he hurried into the tunnel before it fell closed behind him.

* * *

As he drifted up the winding stairs that led to the communal owl tower, intent on sending another letter to his mum, Anakin literally bumped into Professor Qui-Gon, who was uncharacteristically distracted as he regarded a letter he’d just received.

“Oh, sorry, Anakin!” He smiled sheepishly, which was an expression he wasn’t quite used to seeing on the typically placid man’s kind face. If Anakin didn’t know better, he’d say that Qui-Gon was blushing. 

“Everything okay, Professor?” Anakin asked, which considering recent events felt like a very silly question, but Qui-Gon didn’t seem sad. It wasn’t that hot out today, even if it was June and summer was just around the corner, but he supposed he could be flushed from exertion. “Are you winded?”

He snorted, “I’m not  _ that _ old yet, young one.”

Anakin never understood why grownups found such a suggestion so humorous. Everyone above the age of 18 was pretty old to Anakin. Even Obi-Wan, who was only 16, seemed old to him. 

“Then what is it?” He pressed.

Most professors probably would have told him to shove his nose into his own business, but Qui-Gon was always the type to humor and challenge his students. It was why he was such a trusted confidante. Briefly, Anakin wondered if Dooku had been that way with Qui-Gon once upon a time.

“Honestly, I just received some news that I can’t help but be excited over.” He said, “So, accept my sincerest apologies over my lack of manners. It’s just that no matter how hard one looks for answers to the future and studies the texts of old, destiny always has a way of sneaking up on you.”

Anakin thought about that as he often considered Qui-Gon’s weighted words. “Just when I thought this year was only going to get worse, it got way better! And now, it’s kind of nice to know why all of this weird stuff has been happening to me.”

“A wise assessment, Anakin.” He nodded, “Sometimes, knowing why is everything, even if we don’t quite have the solution.”

“And what if we never find out why?” He asked, “Like with Dooku?”

Qui-Gon’s smile faded, though only a little bit, and he reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, “I need you to understand to the depth of your bones, Anakin, that none of Dooku’s motivations are driven to you personally. His choices to embrace darkness and go down a terrible path of cruelty speaks nothing of you. Or me. Or anyone, but himself.”

Anakin nodded, “I know. He said a lot of weird stuff about my blood being priceless or whatever, which I guess makes sense if I’m some holy chosen one.”

He laughed, “Yes, indeed, well, the greatest of evils often crawl out to try and combat the best of us. Do you know why?”

“No, sir.”

“Because they fear goodness most of all.” Qui-Gon said, “Because to be good and to stay good takes more courage and strength than any spell in existence.”

Anakin knew what Qui-Gon meant, but he still couldn’t help but feel that the exuberant displays of power that both professors spewed at one another were also pretty surefire ways of exemplifying strength.

“So, where is destiny taking you, then?” Anakin asked.

Qui-Gon’s smile returned to full vibrancy and a wistful look overtook his eyes as he regarded all of Hogwarts, “It appears I am to be the new Head of Ravenclaw house come this fall.”

“That’s amazing!” He chirped, “Really, it probably should have been you all along.”

“As I said, my dear boy, fate works in mysterious ways.” He said, “I can both take the lessons I learned from my former mentor to heart and with scrutiny. And more importantly, I can learn from his mistakes.”

“I’m just glad Obi-Wan would never betray me.”

“No, I don’t think he ever would.” He said and then wagged a finger at him, “Speaking of, this knowledge is not to get out to anyone until Headmaster Yoda formerly announces it at dinner. Do you think you can handle that?”

“A secret? Oh, I’m like a vault, Qui-Gon.” Anakin waved him off, “For instance, I’ve known that Saché has a crush on Yané all year and haven’t said anything to anyone.”

Realizing his mistake, his eyes bulged and he clapped a hand over his mouth, “Oh bollocks.”

Qui-Gon’s deep laugh startled some of the owls nearby, eliciting screeches and fluttering wings from them and the professor raised a hand as though that was going to calm them down.

“Your secret is safe with me.” He offered.

“I’ll probably just not talk all day until it’s announced then.” Anakin grimaced and moved past him to send his letter with one of the public owls offered by the school for students who couldn’t otherwise afford them. “But for what it’s worth, I think you’re the wisest professor here, which I guess makes you perfect for the job.”

“I appreciate your vote of confidence.” He said warmly and before turning to descend the stairs, eyed Anakin curiously while he gently pet the white and gray owl he usually deviated towards for mail-carrying.

“Is that your owl?” He asked.

“Nah, this is Artoo.” Anakin smiled and ran a finger along the spots on the owl’s belly, admiring how in a certain lighting, they almost looked dark blue, “He belongs to the school.”

“He’s a stubborn little bird.” Qui-Gon said and showcased a few painful-looking peck marks on his hands, “Never wants to listen to anyone.”

“Really?” Anakin found that difficult to believe, “He always sends my mail super fast, don’t you, Artoo?”

The bird chirped eagerly as though answering.

“Very interesting,” Qui-Gon stroked his beard, “It seems you two have a lot in common. Being mischievous and misunderstood standing at the top of that list, of course.”

Anakin laughed, “Yeah, I guess so. I came up here a lot when nobody believed me about the whole cheating thing. Not always to send mail either. I just liked hanging out with this little guy.”

Another bird with a deep copper-brindle coloring and large golden eyes squawked dramatically and fluttered as though distressed.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re cool too, Threepio.” Anakin rolled his eyes and leaned closer to Qui-Gon, “He gets a little jealous.”

Qui-Gon smiled, “Well, I believe such a bond deserves to be made official.”

Anakin wrinkled his brow, “How do you mean?”

“I mean, perhaps Artoo would be happiest if he went home with you this summer?”

Anakin’s eyebrows shot to his head, “Seriously?”

“As a heart attack, Anakin.” He chuckled, “We cannot deny the bonds we make or the importance of friends and I feel this owl in particular might miss you a great deal. Plus, how else will you keep in touch?”

He hadn’t thought about it that way. It wasn’t like wizards used phones.

“I can really keep him?” He asked again, believing it too good to be true.

“Consider it my first act as a head of house.” The large man grinned, “Just promise to write this summer.”

“Yes sir!” He cheered, “Oh, mom is going to love this!”

Artoo seemed excited about the prospect of going home with Anakin too, because he flew right to his shoulder as though it were where he always belonged and eyed the other owls like they were suddenly beneath him. Then again, Anakin suspected Artoo had always been king of the castle with such beautiful coloring. 

If owls could roll their eyes, the owl called Threepio would certainly have done so.

* * *

“What have you got there?” Satine asked as Anakin scurried by her on his way to potions.

“Oh, just some books.” He shrugged like an entire silver-eyed owl wasn’t presently perched on his left shoulder. “Finals are coming up.”

“I’m aware.” She chuckled and crossed her arms, “I was referring to the owl.” 

Anakin looked over at the bird, who turned its head to mimic his master’s movements and nudged Anakin’s head gently with its beak. “Oh, you mean Artoo. Yeah, we’re kind of a package deal now.”

“Owls are supposed to remain in cages when not at the owlery, Anakin.” She said. 

“I haven’t gotten a cage yet since this little guy was actually a gift.” He beamed, “Can’t say who from though. I don’t want anyone to get too jealous.”

She smirked and walked alongside him to class, “I think I have my suspicions as to whom he could have come from.”

“If you’re accusing me of stealing-”

“-No!” Satine abruptly interjected, immediately guilty at the very thought of doing so, but equal parts embarrassed for the outburst, “Of course not. I believe you. In fact, I’m very sorry that I didn’t sooner.”

He and his new owl seemed to regard her to try and see if they really believed her before apparently deciding what she said was true and rolling any residual disdain off Anakin’s shoulders. 

“That’s okay,” He practically bounced in his step as he continued walking, “After all, you were the one who cleared my name in the end.”

She bit her tongue from pointing out that had it not been for her, perhaps he wouldn’t have been condemned in the first place. Ben and Cody were right when they said she couldn’t continue to beat herself up about it, despite how hard such a realization was. In a sense, it was incredibly narcissistic to trace the dark results of Anakin’s kidnapping back to her own meager assumptions. Not everything happened because of her volitions. 

She wasn’t sure she deserved such easy forgiveness, but was grateful for it. Maybe, that was why she was feeling a bit generous at the moment. After all, he really did need to cage the owl. It might have been docile at the moment, but those birds were always easily excitable. 

“I suppose I can pretend I never saw you today,” She said casually. “Just this once.”

“Obi-Wan wouldn’t.” He snorted.

“Obi-Wan’s not here,” She smiled and reached out a finger to stroke the owl’s stomach, surprised that he allowed her to do so, “Though as cute as your new friend is, I’m not sure Professor Palpatine is keen on allowing study buddies in class.”

“Actually, it’s going to be a show-and-tell sort of thing.” He said and frowned, “You know what that is, right?”

“I’m a muggle-born, Anakin.”

“Oh, that’s right.” He rolled his eyes, “Well, I owe you one. Maybe help you solve that Obi-Wan mystery thing from before if you want.”

“What Obi-Wan mystery?” She asked.

“The person he’s secretly swooning over, of course. I’d like to know for my own personal stash of secrets, though I’m not sure why you were so curious.”

She felt her face grow hot, though was grateful that Anakin didn’t seem to notice, “Let’s call it: friendly concern.”

He nodded, “Yeah, I guess I’d want to know if Rex was secretly snogging someone.”

Considering they’d just come off much more pressing events, Satine really tried not to let this jar her as much as it did, but she couldn’t help feeling that sickly green feeling at imagining Obi-Wan sneaking around with someone. Anyone. Well, anyone that wasn’t-

“Rex is a bit more forthcoming than Ben.” She offered before allowing herself to tread too heavily on intrusive images that she desperately wanted to banish. There were definitely times when she wanted to curse her over-active imagination and this was most certainly one of them. 

“True,” Anakin rolled his eyes, “Surely whoever it is has dumped him by now. I mean, all he ever does is study with you these days.”

“That’s what I’m saying!” She fired with again, more enthusiasm than was appropriate for this particular circumstance. However, if any of the bustling students gave any indication of caring about their conversation in the open hallway, they didn’t show any deliberate signs. 

“And when I talked to him about it, he does that thing he always does when he’s finished arguing with you.”

She wrinkled her brow. She never knew of such a tell. “What does he do?”

“Just plays around with his watch.” Anakin shrugged.

Satine stopped in her tracks, instantly causing some frustrated seventh years that were trailing shortly behind her to ram into her. She didn’t so much as blink as they grumbled some grievances under their breaths at the sudden motion. Even Anakin seemed startled and looked worried that he’d said the wrong thing.

“He… What?”

“You know, that watch he always wears? You’ve never seen him do that?” Anakin edged on as if she didn’t know, let alone construct the damn thing. Then again, maybe the boy just didn’t have that information. Of course he wouldn’t see it as important in the past. “Satine?”

She snapped back into the present, “So, you said he does this after we fight too?”

“Yeah.” He shrugged, “It’s really weird. I don’t know much, but love and anger are supposed to be wildly different.”

She guessed it was a little weird to someone a bit younger, but she often struggled with that same level of duality. Not now, of course, because she could hardly hide the grin that was desperately trying to break across her face. She had to bite her lip hard to prevent it from happening, but suspected she looked quite silly to the confused first year. 

“Maybe I can get him to talk about it more though.” Anakin shrugged, “See who this person is.”

She allowed herself the luxury of a contained smile as they finally approached his potions class. She hadn’t intended on walking him there entirely, but was bursting with the seams that she did. Where there had once been that horrible green feeling there was…  _ Knowing _ .

She never dared to formally acknowledge the suspicions that clung to the warmest and most secret part of her heart. The signs were there, of course, on a logical level. They were practically inseparable, for one thing, and she’d always caught his stare even when she wasn’t seeking it. Their hands always brushed together and she always swore his ears would go red at any lingered contact. Whether or not he was fully aware of this situation was yet to be discovered, but there was something secure in knowing that if there was anyone that Obi-Wan Kenobi fancied, it was her.

What she wanted to do with this insight, she was unsure, but for now, it was enough just to have it.

“I appreciate the offer.” She said, “But maybe it’s best to allow fate to run its course. After all, he may tell us himself.”

He snorted, “I wouldn’t hold your breath. He’s like a lock box of feelings.”

“Maybe,” She admitted, “But as we well know, a lot can change in a year.” 

* * *

“What do you think?” Anakin tossed his practice test on top of Rex’s.

“Hey! Careful you’re going to smudge the ink!” Rex peeled it off, but gave it a once over, “I don’t think Professor Palpatine is going to accept a comparison between a potion and a bowl of soup,” Anakin just took the paper back with a groan.

“It looks exactly like it though,” He complained, then sighed “You’re probably right, Obi-Wan probably wouldn’t even know what clam chowder is, which doesn’t bode well for Professor Palpatine.”

“Just think about what Obi-Wan would write then,” Rex suggested as he handed Anakin his own answers, “Do you think Professor Yaddle expects us to have  _ all  _ the dates memorized?”

“Well, she’ll probably give half points, but you’re not even in the right century,” Anakin circled the date with a red pen and gave it back.

“This would be much easier if they were Quidditch dates,” Rex let the papers fall on top of his textbook, “Cody practically drilled it into me,” Anakin tapped his pen to his lips in thought.

“Maybe you can relate events to which Quidditch games happened around them,” Rex perked up at the thought, “It’ll get you in the right ballpark.”

“That’s not a terrible plan,” They lapsed back into silence as Rex’s quill scratched out a timeline.

Anakin tried to think of another way to describe various potions, but his mind kept trailing back to his soup analogy. It was getting late, he realized glancing out of the window. Maybe it was about time to break for dinner. He looked back to Rex to see his eyes flick to the darkening window too.

“Dinner?” Anakin asked hopefully.

“Yeah,” Rex confirmed already shuffling around parchment, “Although, I’m going to completely lose my train of thought.”

“I don’t know how you haven’t lost it already,” Anakin mirrored him as they both packed up their bags, “My head feels stuffed full of random enchantments.”

“At least we’re not the fifth years,” Rex nodded over to where they could just barely see Obi-Wan, Satine, and Cody also packing up for dinner, “I don’t envy having to take the O.W.L.s.”

“Remind me not to get attacked my fifth year, I’m not sure I’d be able to catch up fast enough.”

* * *

During dinner, the large stone-lined halls were hollow from all life save for the ghosts that lumbered along, each relishing in the lack of tomfoolery that typically came with spending your eternal resting place in a location so heavily ingrained in the concept of raising and teaching children. Each gave themselves an appraising glance as the time drew longer and the students were held inside for just a few minutes longer to receive a formal announcement. None of them, even the persistently nosy ghosts and poltergeists, such as the young Mission Tao, cared much beyond this meaning they only had more time to do as they pleased.

Before long, however, the large doors swung open, slamming the wall behind it with a carelessness that wouldn’t have been atypical for the likes of the Fett brothers or even Sebulba and his cronies, but incredibly out of character for two prefects. Even more shockingly, Ravenclaw’s prefects.

“I hardly see why we need to run!” Satine complained, but still matched Obi-Wan stride for stride as they bounded down the hallway like two youths on a vibrant summer day- free and full of endless possibility. 

“And yet, you continue!” He replied haughtily. 

“Only because you do.” She fired back. “We’re hardly setting a proper example!”

“This is  _ hardly _ a proper situation.” He said, “If you’re so pressed about it, by all means!”

“I’m not stopping if you’re not.” She scowled and flipped stray blonde tendrils out of her face as she continued pushing forward alongside him, “And let you get to him first.”

“It’s not a competition.” He said.

“I’m not the one who started running first.” She bumped into him, stalling him a bit by causing him to trip over his own feet and giving her a slight edge.

“You cheat!” He spat and quickly bolted down a sharp turn and leapt across the moving staircases, which swung just a bit too sharply, making it impossible for Satine to follow him. Feeling quite smug, he allowed himself a small smile at managing to shake her.

“Now who’s the cheat?” She called, voice echoing behind him.

“I’m merely improvising, my dear.” He laughed and dipped down another set of hastily moving stairs and down a corridor that he knew to be the quickest path to Qui-Gon’s office. After all, considering he’d been his mentor for well over five years at this point, he knew the way better than anyone. 

Well, perhaps not Anakin, who’d mastered that stupid map earlier.

Then again, such a skill would have been useful for this situation. He didn’t know why it was suddenly important he won this haphazard race. It was like that with everything when it came to Satine. One moment, the two of them would be casually tossing crumbled used parchment into the bin and the next they were rabidly betting on who could accomplish the most “goals”. 

As he rounded another stoned corner and Qui-Gon’s office was in sight, he felt a brimming pride swell in his chest for more reasons than one as he sprinted in that direction. However, just as he was about to step inside, the breath was completely knocked out of him when something (or  _ someone _ ) completely toppled over him. He wavered for a moment before collapsing to the ground beneath the weight and rolled over to face his attacker’s bright blue eyes, fierce and determined as they were disarming. 

“What happened to never resorting to violence?” He chastised as she pinned his arms to the ground.

“I’m merely improvising, my dear.” She repeated back to him with the same smugness he’d allowed and then arched a brow, “Are you insinuating my full weight is that dramatic?”

“I-” He opened and closed his mouth and huffed out a breath, realizing he wasn’t going to win that particular segment of the debate, “This is quite demeaning, you know.” 

She leaned in close, which made his brain suddenly feel fuzzy beyond exertion. “Losing? Yeah, I know.” Though when she moved to get up off him, he was quicker and seized his moment to bring her to the ground again. He was careful that she didn’t flop against the stone as he went for her ankles.

“I’m glad you know.” He argued, “Because I’m getting there first!”

“You are insufferable.” She shoved past him when they finally managed to scramble off their feet. “And a barbarian.”

“I don’t see you relenting.” 

“That’s because I couldn’t stand your stupid smug face if I did.” She bit and they both moved towards the open doorway at the same time. Despite both being rather lean, they got stuck shoulder-to-shoulder. They both squirmed and tried to pry themselves away from each other. Despite their intelligence, still struggling despite all it taking would be for one person to give up. 

Qui-Gon Jinn looked up from his parchment, still from writing whatever letter he’d begun to watch his two best students wrestle to squeeze their way through the door first. To what this would accomplish, was a mystery, but as he had for the past five years, allowed them to sort it out. 

Upon noticing his stare, they both hastily tried speaking at the same time, saying the same array of compliments and congratulations that were barely coherent when one was constantly speaking over the other.

“We are so-”

“-Happy you’re getting this amazing-”

“-Opportunity! We knew you could-”

“-Do it! It’s going to be-”

“Breathe.” He raised a hand as he laughed, “You two truly don’t let anything get too boring for me.”

Ben and Satine both batted their hands at each other to finally separate, both equally red faced from exertion and likely, embarrassment, as they found their own respective seats.

“You’re going to make the best Head of Ravenclaw house, Qui-Gon.” Satine was the first to catch her breath and eyed Obi-Wan carefully, who nodded eagerly at her words, “They couldn’t have made a better choice.”

“Agreed,” Obi-Wan smiled warmly, “If you can sort out our inane debates, you’ll surely be able to mitigate an entire house of students.”

“You basically already do.” Satine shrugged and leaned back, “Even when Dooku wasn’t… Well, when we didn’t  _ know _ what Dooku was doing.”

“Your words are kind.” Qui-Gon nodded, “But I would not be where I am if not for the students at this school. We must never lose sight of that. Hogwarts only flourishes as long as its student body does. If I can make these children a little safer and happier, then I’ve done my job.”

“And you’ll do brilliant.” Obi-Wan grinned, “Though I suppose we’ll have to get used to sharing your office hours.”

“My door is always open.” He gestured and quirked a brow, “Even to the more… Ridiculous disagreements.”

“It’s not my fault this one decided to make our congratulations to you into some sort of long distance sprint.” She pointed at Obi-Wan, who cocked an eyebrow, “I’m not the one who started playing dirty with all that wrestling.”

“I wouldn’t have had to if you hadn’t-”

“-Truly, I’d have it no other way.” Qui-Gon placated. “It’s not like this is the first time Satine’s beat you in a wrestling match to get into my office, Obi-Wan.”

Both students blushed, “That’s not the same!”

“Were you or were you not pinned down and covered in cake?” He appraised, “As any true prefect would be?”

“I slipped.” Obi-Wan muttered and crossed his arms. “And we weren’t prefects yet.”

“And so did I.” She tried, deliberately looking the other way, “Besides, you promised you wouldn’t discuss that again.”

“Regardless,” He chuckled, “I’m very lucky to be representing your house and proud of how far you’ve come over the years. I will do my best to be your biggest advocate and support system I can be. For as long as anyone’s got a friend here at Hogwarts, anything is possible. And as long as I’m here, you’ve got a friend.”

* * *

“Reducto,” Obi-Wan read aloud, ”It’s a-”

“A curse,” Satine answered before he could finish and he looked up at her with a soft glare.

“I wasn’t finished, Satine,” He tapped his wand on the textbook in front of him and it flipped to the next page, “Do let Cody have a chance to answer.”

“What’s the point?” Cody looked up from where he’d been resting his head on the book he had previously been reading, “If the knowledge isn’t already there I’m not sure cramming it in is going to do me any more good.”

“What’s Reducto do?” Satine prompted and he looked up at her with a scowl.

“I dunno? Reduce things?” He paused to think and neither Obi-Wan or Satine stopped him, “Wait no, it blows things up.”

“See you know after all,” Satine smiled at him.

“You’re overthinking it again, Cody. You always do,” Obi-Wan pointed out.

“These aren’t regular exams,” Cody reminded them, “These are the O.W.L.s!”

“I’m well aware,” Obi-Wan answered, flipping another page in his book, “I’m quite fascinated to learn the differences. It’s outlined the same as all our previous exams.”

“I heard from a 6th year that they phrase the questions just a little trickier, and of course the practical is watched closer,” Satine sat up straighter in her seat, “It does make me a little more nervous, but overall I don’t think it will be much harder.”

“Why did I choose to become friends with the two biggest know-it-alls in the school again?” He asked and Satine kicked his foot under the table.

“It just means you get better study guides,” Obi-Wan responded, without taking an ounce of offense by the statement.

“That is true,” Cody flipped through the very detailed beautifully written mock quiz that Satine and Obi-Wan had created while Cody had been at an end of the year Quidditch practice. Satine flipped through her defense against the dark notes for likely the hundredth time and bit the tip of her Quill as she read through her answers.

“Ben? What’s the cure for the Conjunctivitis curse?” She looked across the table and he thought for a moment.

“Oculus potion?” He suggested and she double checked her notes to the text.

“Ah that’s right,” She scratched out a few lines.

“Why? What did you have?” Cody tried to lean over to see her notes.

“I thought perhaps the Sanavit Ocolos spell would suffice, but it didn’t sound quite right,” She turned her book around to lecture, “Sanavit Ocolos is better used for injuries to the eye and the Conjunctivitis curse is more along the lines of an illness.”

“So Oculus potion,” Cody scratched out on his own parchment, “Gotcha.”

“I am interested to know if it would help at all to use the spell,” Obi-Wan thought aloud, “Even if it didn’t heal your vision fully it might help in a pinch.”

“Or it could permanently blind you,” Satine pointed out as she spun her book back around.

“I wonder if anyone’s tried it though,” His eyes flickered towards the healing charms section of the library and Satine nudged his foot.

“Hey, don’t let your mind go wandering, you’ll have plenty of time to do obsessive research next semester,” She looked at him pointedly and he sighed deeply.

“I suppose it can wait,” The clock tower rang out for 10pm and they all glanced at each other nervously.

“Well, I guess we should head off to bed, rest is important before a big test,” Satine spoke first.

“I’m not sure I’m getting any sleep tonight,” Cody looked as if he was trying to read over all his notes rapidfire.

“You’ll be fine. Qui-Gon always says not to worry about such things,” Obi-Wan added.

“Easy for you to say.”

Even eager to get their exams over with, they took a rather long amount of time packing up and chatting in the quiet of the library before heading off to their respective common rooms.

* * *

“How was it?” Obi-Wan asked as Cody approached their makeshift picnic that they already had waiting on him. As he was walking, he was hastily stripping away layers of clothing- first his cloak, then his jumper, and finally his tie, before dropping dramatically to the ground beside his friends. 

It was a vision of a day with its azure expanse that met the widespread of green grass over the rolling horizon. Children ran about on the front lawn excitedly, each happier than the next that finals and standardized testing had officially commenced. The day was theirs and the soft breeze caressed them as though reminding them of that.

“Sweet sunlight, I never thought I’d see you again.” He cried and then stroked a hand reverently against the grass that poked out from the blanket sprawled beneath him, “You too beautiful grass. I thought I was truly in for the bright light at the end of the tunnel.”

“I’m going to go out on a limb and say… Not good?” Satine asked.

Instead of providing a coherent answer, Cody slung his arm over his face and groaned into his arm for a long moment. Obi-Wan reached out and patted his friend’s shoulder out of solidarity, “I’m sure you did fine, mate.”

“Easy for you to say! When I asked you how the potions OWL was, you said it was fun!” He grimaced, “We’ve really got to reevaluate your definition of fun.”

Satine shrugged, “I dunno. While it’s not my favorite subject either, I also thought the structure of the situational questions was humorous.”

“Particularly when they had that one wizard who turned his leg into cheese and needed a reversible potion?” Obi-Wan laughed. “So nonsensical.”

“Especially how one of the options was the Caxambu Style Borborygmus Potion.” Satine chuckled, “I doubt making yourself hungrier would be very helpful to such a strange situation.”

“ARGH!” Cody groaned loudly again and then rolled to his stomach, “Why are you both such incessant nerds  _ all _ the time?”

“No, because I still don’t believe I did well in DADA,” She sighed, “I do not feel confident about that written essay.”

“Doesn’t help that our professor who taught us how to ward off evil wizards ended up  _ being _ an evil wizard.” Obi-Wan muttered, “I, too, was nervous about that one.”

“You? You know those answers in your sleep. Besides, I saw how quickly you reacted to that Bogart and it was something of expert-level.” Satine pointed at him as though she were caught in accusation and amazement. “The proctor said something about it being in record timing too.” 

“As if you didn’t immediately glow with a patronus.” He scoffed, “I could hardly light up a spark.”

“I did refuse to perform an offensive spell on that spider.” Satine bit her lip and then tightened her fists, “But so be it if that’s what ends up knocking me from an O to an E. They shouldn’t use living creatures as test dummies anyway. If I don’t have my morals, what do I have?”

“Probably many other exceptional grades.” Cody complained, “Unlike me, who definitely just failed out and will never go on to be more than a beautiful hat rack.”

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, “We studied with you until the very end and you’ve at least managed passing grades. No doubt in my mind.”

“You weren’t there.” Cody droned on, “It was dreadful. I choked worse than you did that one Quidditch match third year where your pants fell down and-”

“-I’d rather  _ not _ relive that, thanks.” Obi-Wan flared.

Satine stifled a chuckle and nudged the picnic basket towards Cody encouragingly, “Perhaps, fresh cookies will take your mind off of it?”

He shook his head, “I’m too disgusted by the foul stench of my stinky future to eat.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Obi-Wan smirked at Satine knowingly, “After all, we did smuggle a pot pie from the great hall with your name on it.”

Cody peaked his eyes out from underneath his arms and glanced at them, “I didn’t know they made pot pie today.”

“It’s as if they knew you needed it.” He smiled.

Despite his claims to be unhungry, Cody dove into the bowl of pot pie not intent on sharing with anyone, which was quite alright with his friends as they watched him with amusement in their eyes.

“I don’t suppose I’ll really need brains to be a star Quidditch player anyway.” He said, “I bet loads of dummies go pro.”

“One, you are  _ not _ a dummy.” Satine rolled her eyes, “Far from it. If you were, you’d be unable to map out all of those strategies for every match. You’ve just got different strengths.”

“And potions is not one of them.” He grumbled around another spoonful of potato and meat. 

“Maybe not, but that still doesn’t make you stupid.” She said.

“Says the girl without weaknesses!” Cody countered.

“Oh you  _ know _ that’s not true. I’ve got tons of shortcomings.” She furrowed her brow, “But rather than go through them, because I doubt that will make you feel any better, need I remind you that you don’t require potions in any means to succeed at Quidditch?”

“Aside from perhaps, first aid.” Obi-Wan added, which earned him an elbow in the ribs from Satine. “I’m just saying!”

“My dad will still be pissed.” He grumbled, “I think I’ve got his lecture memorized.”

“I still don’t get why we’re accepting defeat on this aspect when there’s still a very good chance that you’re going to pass.” Obi-Wan said and then gestured to Qui-Gon, who just happened to be passing by, “Qui-Gon, please tell Cody he likely did fine on his OWL’s.”

Qui-Gon stooped down and smiled at each of them, “Now, now, anything that has already come to pass is just that- the past. Whether you did or did not fail has no immediate relevance to the present. You cannot change it and it is already as it was meant to be. So, therefore, you have already earned exactly what you were meant to achieve.”

Off each of their blank looks, he patted Cody on the shoulder and stood to move along. 

Obi-Wan winced after he was gone, “Er… Yeah. Not exactly what I meant.”

Satine sighed, “That’s our new Head of House.”

* * *

School was officially over, marked as always by one final feast in the great hall. Students chattered excitedly about their summer plans and though Obi-Wan was one of the few who always hated leaving the halls behind, he was happy and quite proud to have made it through his fifth year. He’d been a good mentor to Anakin as well as made great leaps towards a future he wanted to build for himself. He found himself watching Satine, who was chatting with Aayla and Stass about a possible summer hang out. Satine had been there for him since first year and he counted himself so very lucky to be beside her still.

She’d caught him staring and sent him a questioning smile and Aayla and Stass giggled behind her. Though he knew not what it was about, he returned Satine’s smile and looked back across the hall. The Gryffindor table was rather lively this evening, house points were to be added up after all and they’d done everything they could to best Slytherin. It was a rather close call this year amongst houses so the results given by the headmaster would really be the only way to tell.

Anakin had caught more attention from his housemates since they’d all returned from thwarting Dooku and he’d taken to telling them any sorts of wild stories he could. Rex, who sat beside him, had clearly heard this particular tale before and was more interested in watching his brothers’ antics. Cody himself was recounting the best Quidditch plays of the season like he did almost every year. With the year having been so chaotic, Obi-Wan found himself reveling in the normalcy of it all more than he had in previous years.

“Ben,” Satine caught his attention easily and he turned to look at her, “You’ll write me when you get your class schedule won’t you? It’ll surely be odd not being in all the same classes, but I’d still like to keep track of you,” He raised an eyebrow.

“Worried I’ll run away?” He smirked and she shook her head.

“You had your chance to run. There’s no escape for you now, especially not in our 6th year,” She poked him in the arm, “I’d hate to have to find another who rivals me.”

“Surely there are others much smarter than I,” He argued lightly.

“Perhaps after a statement like that,” She countered. Whispers broke out across the hall and eyes began to point towards the front of the stage as Headmaster Yoda stood on his seat, waiting.

“Is over, another great year,” He opened, “In a short time, much has happened. But upon reflecting, grew, you all did,” He raised a hand towards the sky, “A great honor, the house cup is. Through bravery, loyalty, knowledge, and ambition, it is won. Shown their skills, the winner has,” A hush broke out through the crowd and many of the older students watched the banners in anticipation, “Won the house cup, Ravenclaw has.” 

Cheers burst from the table of silver and blue as the decorations in the great hall changed to honor them. Gryffindor matched their cheering as anyone who beat Slytherin tended to be a friend of theirs.

Obi-Wan looked over at Satine, who reached out to brush confetti out of his hair. She looked surprised, but pleasantly so and her smile made him feel like he was melting from the inside out.

“A surprise for sure,” He told her quietly.

“But a welcome one,” She added, “I’d say we earned a little celebration wouldn’t you?” But before he could answer, arms were flung around their shoulders as Cody squeezed between them.

“Way to go you lot!” He ruffled Obi-Wan’s hair with a little more force than was necessary and he had to wonder how Satine always managed to avoid the same fate, “You really showed those snakes who’s boss!”

“Cody it doesn’t matter who wins, it’s all practically for show,” Obi-Wan pointed out and Cody just dunked him rather too close to his apple cobbler.

“Course it does! Where’s your team spirit?” He chastised and Satine giggled as she pulled Cody off him.

“Please, Cody I don’t want to waste any magic cleaning Ben up this evening.”

“Well you don’t  _ have  _ to use magic,” He winked.

“So I take it you’re not disappointed at your loss?” Obi-Wan asked instead of dignifying that with a response and Cody shook his head.

“Quidditch sure! But this stuff, eh we’ll get ya next year, mate! Don’t you worry about it! In fact-”

“Care to save the Quidditch tactics meeting for later, Cody?” Satine patted him on the arm with a smile, “I’d like to relish in our mostly academic win.”

“Fair enough,” Cody shrugged, “Kenobi’s Quidditch plays didn’t do you much good.”

“I thought I did rather well given the circumstances,” He huffed, but Aayla piped up from the other side of Satine.

“Well you did fall only once. For you, I’d say it’s an accomplishment,” and though he frowned at the statement, it was hard to feel anything, but warm in an atmosphere surrounded by his friends. 

* * *

The Hogwarts halls were bustling with activity. Students were rushing here and there looking for misplaced items and saying final goodbyes. Satine had found herself on several scavenger hunts helping younger students find their odds and ends before she finally managed to make it into the great hall for a quick breakfast. Ben was already there, sitting across from Cody, skimming the daily prophet and she sat down beside him before scooping eggs and bacon onto her plate rather quickly.

“I can’t believe I’ve always taken prefects for granted,” She said with a frown, “I’ve already been on the hunt for 2 missing wands, 3 misplaced zonkos products, and 1 unfortunate runaway toad,” Ben, next to her was folding up his paper.

“Well we  _ are  _ the first line of contact for students,” He nodded. He wasn’t really looking at her though, in fact he rather looked like he was gazing through Cody.

“That’s why I’m not a prefect,” He seemed thankful for that, “Coaching some kids to play a good round of Quidditch is much simpler. I deal with their problems on the field and you deal with their problems off it,” Satine smiled at him.

“You say that like you wouldn’t be the first to help if one of your teammates had a problem,” She raised an eyebrow and he shrugged, but she knew he wouldn’t deny it. Had Cody not been in Gryffindor, Satine reckoned he’d be in Hufflepuff.

“She’s right you know,” Ben nodded in her direction.

“I’m, glad you think so,” She turned her gaze on him, “So what’s bothering you?”

“Nothing’s bothering me, Satine,” He said without missing a beat and looking about as unconcerned as a person could. Satine wouldn’t stand for it though. She looked to Cody, who glanced at Ben’s plate where she saw the unmistakable Kenobi crest displayed proudly in its wax steal atop a rather yellowed piece of parchment.

“What did they say?” She looked at him pointedly and he smiled at her, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“They were congratulating Ravenclaw on the house cup,” He explained, but Satine doubted that was the whole truth. Still she let it go as Obi-Wan sighed, setting his paper over top it, “How many first years are likely going to stop me on the way back to Ravenclaw tower?”

“Likely too many to count, given my own experience,” She smiled and he sighed even deeper, looking across the table at Cody with a look of envy.

“You wouldn’t perhaps like to go in my place?” He suggested and Cody snorted.

“That’s a lot of faith put into me about getting beyond your stupid riddle.”

“Polyjuice potion perhaps?” He considered and Satine rolled her eyes.

“Doubtful, unless you have a time turner I don’t know about,” She joked before turning serious and staring at him sharply, “You don’t do you?”

“Of course not,” He huffed, “I’m not sure Master Yoda would allow it, even if I did manage to get Qui-Gon’s permission. Plus,” he added, “I still remember your threats.”

“Good,” Satine nodded, “Because that’s the last thing you need, more work. Goodness knows though my mentorship may have failed, you’ll still have plenty of essays to correct until that boy graduates,” Ben really smiled at that, glancing at the Gryffindor table briefly before letting his eyes fall back on hers.

“I believe, you’re right once more.”

* * *

Over the years, Sidious had mastered various different modes of concealment. Sometimes, a situation called for ambiguity while others, it was best to hide in the limelight. His favorite, of course, was when he got to stand in the midst of his enemies as they crowded around him- utterly blind in their ignorance. When students approached him with bright eyes and thank you cards for a wonderful year, completely unaware that he was the hunter, not the savior- those were the sorts of moments he relished.

This day was not unlike the others in many ways to the common students that rushed aboard the Hogwarts Express, giving the placating prefects a run for their galleons as they tried to subdue the crackling energy of excitement in favor of order. Normally, such acts would take work for Sidious to maintain, because the display of kindliness that he needed to emanate was not one that came naturally to a Sith Lord. However, a true Sith sees the end in sight and understands the sacrifices necessary. Sidious supposed he should be assisting the prefects, but to the casual eye, appeared like his pitiful colleagues- enjoying the day with amusement and reminiscing on another year gone by.

For once, Sidious felt he had a reason to reminisce, because while Tyranus nearly destroyed his entire operation with his careless narcissism, so much had gone right for their cause. The dithering amaurotics would not see the change. To them, there were bullets dodged and hope triumphed, but Sidious didn’t get where he was by playing the short game. In the end, his patience and calculations would be what crushes these underlings like bugs.

Darkness was slowly and surely filling Hogwarts- the start of a plan he dedicated his (and many others) life to. Ironically, he recalled a foolish muggle saying about optimists seeing the glass half full and pessimists half empty, but Sidious was a realest above else and held the common knowledge that any person could drown in half a glass of water- with the right amount of effort. It was better that way, to claim his victories one-by-one, until he was covered like a coat of arms that would make the weak jabs of his optimistic foes worthless.

His eyes fell on the chosen one and a slow smile spread across his face as he watched him racing his friends to the train. There was so much promise in the boy- capable beyond what this school could teach him, from what he could ever fully understand. 

“Anakin, slow down!” Obi-Wan Kenobi, who Sidious knew by now would either be critical or detrimental to his plans, ordered.

“Sorry, Obi-Wan.” Anakin scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, “I’m just excited to see my mum.”

It was sickening how attached he was, but such attachments provided excellent fishing reels for weaknesses to prey on. It was this that made Sidious genuinely hope that Anakin have the best summer of his life. It would make it all better in the end.

Kenobi smiled, but didn’t budge, “That may be so, but if you keep running around like a lunatic, you’ll fall.”

_ “Yes he will.”  _ He thought.

But until then, there was much to do.

* * *

The last time Anakin was on the Hogwarts Express, he’d been buzzing with excitement and nerves about finding his place in a magical school. After all, he’d failed so many times to achieve this at the muggle preparatory schools he’d been shipped off to in the past. He’d always grown up believing he was a problem or a nuisance and to that end, resulted in fitting in nowhere. 

However, while he had once felt inclined to run away from the castle that faded over the horizon as the train chugged along, he now had the understanding that he was never a problem, but a solution. He was the  _ chosen _ one. Anakin had never been chosen for anything! And now, he was to be the reason the wizarding world saw peace and balance. Of course he never fit in, because heroes were meant to be so much bigger than where they came from. Others could not see what he was worth, because he was not on the same scale.

That’s not to say he felt  _ better _ than his friends who gave him love and laughter, but finally that he was worth having them in the first place. They would trust him and know that he was going to save them one day. He wasn’t sure how and didn’t know when, but as he looked at the people who believed in him when it mattered (namely Rex and Obi-Wan), he felt it true in his heart that he would put a stop to whatever evil would come for them.

So, in a sense, he didn’t fit in at Hogwarts. But that was okay as long as he was loved.

And as they boarded off the train, Obi-Wan and Satine, as well as the other prefects performing their final duties for the year, assisting them along, he knew he was going to miss it over the summer. 

Almost as much as he was excited to see the one person who was truly home. 

He stepped to the edge of the train, completely ignoring instructions and holding up the line to get a better view of the surrounding crowd in hopes of seeing his mum. A firm hand slapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to see Sebulba glaring at him.

“Ah, so we meet again.” Anakin winced.

“I just wanted to say, it’s cool how you exposed Dooku.” Sebulba rolled his eyes as he said it, “It made my DADA final a whole lot easier, is all, so don’t go getting it into your ugly head that I’ve gone soft for you.”

A joke about their weird date was on the tip of Anakin’s tongue before he remembered that he and Rex were the only two who knew about that detail of the prank and he swallowed his words for a change.

“No problem.” He nodded while the Dug shoved his way past him to reunite with his own parents. 

“Anakin, please keep it moving.” Obi-Wan sighed as he finally caught him lingering on the train, “I assure you, the train will look the same when it returns for you in September.”

He didn’t doubt that. Hogwarts loved tradition above all else, even if, in Anakin’s opinion, a little too much. Still, he adhered to the prefect and stepped down to meet him on hard concrete.

“Well, I guess this is it.” He shrugged and stuck out his hand for him to shake, “We survived our mentorship.”

Obi-Wan eyed his outstretched hand as though it might be holding a poisonous snake before raising his chin to look down at him appraisingly, “If you think for one moment that this means you are finished with me, you are sorely mistaken.”

Anakin slowly lowered his hand as he registered what Obi-Wan was saying. They hadn’t talked about it, of course, and many students did seem to stay close to their mentors well after their partnership officially expired, but he didn’t want to set his hopes up. After all, Obi-Wan was going into his  _ sixth _ year. Why would he want to bother with a measly little second year if he didn’t have to?

“I told you,” The ghost of a smile teased at the corners of his mouth, “I picked you and I’ll continue to do so for as long as you need my assistance. Chosen one or not, your sentence structure in essays could use some work.”

Without giving it another thought, Anakin threw his arms around Obi-Wan’s torso with enough force that it caused him to stumble in place for a moment. It was really the only thing he could do to keep himself from tearing up at the flush of validation that pounded in his chest. Obi-Wan was stiff at first, but relaxed eventually and offered a gentle pat on the back.

“Make sure you write this summer.” Obi-Wan smiled in full and placed a hand on Anakin’s shoulder to gently push him back so he could look at him, “Especially if you are in need of homework help.”

“Yeah,” Anakin laughed, “Especially since last time I asked my mum it got me wrapped into the cheating scandal. Hey, by the way, where are your parents-”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi.” An icy shrew voice snuck up on them before either boy noticed the presence of two adults standing off to Obi-Wan’s side. Satine, who had been walking over to most likely bid her goodbye to Obi-Wan, turned on her heels and pivoted back over to Cody and the rest of clan Fett instead. 

Obi-Wan’s posture immediately straightened and his eyes glazed over in what could only be described as a blank mask as he turned and looked at who were presumably his mother and his father. His mother was short and slim with a long pointed nose and thin lips that Anakin could already tell were usually drawn together in a pressed frown. Her hair was long and tucked in a modest bun that was the same auburn color as Obi-Wan’s own hair. Her eyes resembled a sharks in their dark blasé nature as she took in her son with hands drawn to her hips. She was dressed in a manner that Anakin recognized when walking Diagon Alley with a long vintage ebony gown with sharp shoulder pads and a trail that followed her, but was enchanted not to touch the ground. 

“Mother, Father, you’re here.” 

It had been the wrong thing to say, apparently, because his mother’s face screwed into a displeased one that made her look ten years older than she likely was.

“What sort of greeting is that for your parents?” She snapped and looked to his Father, a tall bearded man that was easily twice her age- who bore no resemblance to Obi-Wan at all save for his eye color. Even still, on him, they looked like piercing knives of steel as opposed to kind and calculating. His fancy suit matched Mrs. Kenobi’s, but also used a walking stick that had a silver dragon on the top. 

“Where’s your respect, boy?” He barked, eyes studying Obi-Wan carefully.

“I meant not to offend.” Obi-Wan apologized, “Just that I was not expecting to see you so soon. I’m still assisting with leading the children off the train.”

The old man rolled his eyes and leaned forward, poking his son in the chest, “From my point of view, you’re wasting time lollygagging.”

Anakin had originally anticipated an introduction of some kind- like he had with his mum and his friends at the start of the term. However, as Obi-Wan and his father stared back at one another in silent debate- Obi-Wan’s being a calm and neutral argument while Mr’s Kenobi’s only held disappointment in his eyes.

“I’ll only be a few minutes.” He said quietly and finally ducked his head to the side.

“Where does the insolence stop-” His mother began to rant, but was cut off by the hand of his father stiffly raised in front of her. 

“Need I remind you that you’re not on your time, boy?” He asked and tapped the head of his walking stick against Obi-Wan’s prefect button. “You are on my time. And always will be so long that you are a Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan didn’t say anything in response to this and just stared at his father with a crafted neutrality that Anakin could never understand. However, the moment seemed to pass and Mr. Kenobi turned around and wordlessly led them off the platform. Without so much as more than a nod to Satine, who seemed to understand that she’d be covering for the both of their remaining duties, and to Anakin, Obi-Wan turned and followed them.

Anakin opened his mouth to say something about the strange interaction he’d just seen, but the words died in his mouth when the dark shadow of the Kenobi’s fully passed and revealed his smiling mother in their place. She was glowing like the sun and carried all of its warmth in outstretched arms as she knelt to the grown to meet him in a tight hug that refueled any coldness that had previously been left there. He was sorry to say that he’d briefly forgot about anything else, but couldn’t bring himself to feel guilty about it.

“I missed you.” His voice muffled in the crux of her embrace. 

“I missed you too.” She kissed his hair and rubbed his back soothingly, “Every day, but I want to hear of all your adventures.”

Well, he couldn’t tell her  _ everything  _ for fear that she wouldn’t send him back (for which he really couldn’t blame her). For now, he just hung onto this precious moment of security, happiness, and comfort. He didn’t care if he looked silly or if everyone watched. Even the chosen one got to hug his mother.

Especially when she was the only person before he was famous that had consistently  _ always _ chosen him.

He was home. 

* * *

The walls here always echoed with laughter or screams neither of which were much for conversation. Plenty to talk to, but none that knew how to listen anymore, minds far gone if their souls were even still intact. To lose a soul, he thought, you’d have to have one in the first place.

To those who dared to visit such a place it was like he was a display, one of the few who still thought, who still talked, who still  _ planned _ . Though they weren’t aware of that last part. Yes he planned, he planned from the shadows and sketched symbols on the wall they’d never understand. He’d gather what little information he could from those brave enough to come oogle.

From his cot a picture of a man was staring at him, weathered face and greyed beard, always one to be disapproving. The paper had called him a phantom, a menace hiding in plain sight, but what they did not know was that there were others. The new pet had failed the master, it came as no real surprise.

Though just this once, he’d wanted to be wrong, because he’d have much preferred the paper be titled with the death of Anakin Skywalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... We'll just leave you to contemplate that for a little while ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Strap in, folks, it's gonna be a long ride.


End file.
